Dragon Age: Tale of the Wardens
by Optimus524
Summary: The Blight has come to Ferelden and it's up to six Grey Wardens to save whole of Thedas: an exiled princess, a Carta thug, a Circle Mage, the last of the Couslands, a city elf and a Dalish storyteller. However, they are hunted down by half of Ferelden, but they have to succeed or everyone dies.
1. Sereda Aeducan

Sereda Aeducan was a dwarf that lived deep beneath Frostback Mountains of Ferelden in the largest of the remaining two dwarven cities, Orzammar. And she was no normal dwarf, she was the second child and only daughter of King Endrin of House Aeducan—the ninth Aeducan ruler elected by the Noble Assembly.

Today was a special day, today was a feast celebration of her first military command. She was looking at her reflection as she fastened her armour. Despite Lord Harrowmont attempts, she refused to wear a silk gown as she fastened the last strap.

Then her second, Gorim entered. "Greetings, my lady. You are dressed and ready. Excellent. I couldn't find the armour's matching dagger, but I scrounge up a fancy longsword. Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble's feast?"

She looked at her reflection as she tied her blazing red hair into a bun and fixing it with an elf-made pin. "Leave it. I don't want to look fearless."

"You can look anything less than beautiful. The armour only accentuates it." Gorim said as he shut the door firmly behind him and looked at her with a with a raised eyebrow. "Although, the side of you charging naked into battle holds a certain appeal."

"Come here, and we'll talk more about charging naked," she said seductively.

Gorim laughed. "Don't you remember how the game goes? I get undressed, then one of your brothers or cousins appears and thrashes me. I'll take my chances somewhere outside the palace if you don't mind. Perhaps after the feast?" He gave her an appreciative glance. "Well… thought for late, I suppose." He smiled playfully, and his voice suddenly changed to a business-like tone, "moving onto the business at hand… The King expect you to make an appearance at the feast, but there's no rush. The noble families will spend hours bawling your father with petitions and petty grievances."

"What shall we do in the meantime?"

"As part of the celebration, permits having been auctioned off members of the Merchant Cast who wish to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Proving for young warriors to test their mettle before the upcoming battle." He gave her wry look. "Rumour has it Harrowmont hopes you'll be swept off your feet if a well-placed young nobleman wins the Proving in your honour."

"Should we tell him I already have the man I need?" she said giving him another seductive look.

"Why not? I'll just wear a sign that says, 'Assassinate me before Lady Aeducan married beneath herself.'" he joked. "Better yet, let's just enjoy the time we have before the feast."

"The Proving sounds appealing. Let's go have a look."

"With you as always, my lady. The day is ours until the feast."

She grabs her sword and shield and strapped them to her back. Then with Gorim they left her room and next thing she knew she saw movement coming from her younger brother Bhelen's room.

A very pretty redhead dwarf servant stepped out off the door. She could tell that she was Castless, because of the brand on a face. That indicated that one of her ancestors committed a crime so unforgiving that they lost their Cast and practically became nobody.

"My Lord Bhelen?" she said, but the downcast expression turned abruptly to panic. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry… I'm sorry, your Highness." Covering her mouth with a hand, the young woman fled back into Bhelen's room.

Sereda gave Gorim and amusement glance. Dwarf and girl kept on apologising as if her life depended on it. She looked as if she wished the Stone would swallow her up where she stood.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were Prince Bhelen coming down the hall. I… Forgive me."

Sereda razor hands up trying to calm her down and made her voice as gently as possible. "Who are you?"

Gorim shuffled his feet a moment before the girl responded. "She's… uh… it seems she's one of your brothers Bhelen's newest… um, companions. Prince Bhelen's is attending the feast being held in Lady Aeducan's honour."

"No harm done," Sereda said to the young girl.

The girl shook her head uncontrollably and managed to control her breathing. "I'll show myself out, with your leave, my lady."

Sereda smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Stay, if you and Bhelen would prefer. I'll pretend I didn't see you." She then gestured to Gorim to follow her out of the room and was they were safe distance away from the girl she smiled. "She's… quite pretty."

"I…uh… didn't notice," said Gorim rubbing the core of his armour.

"Sure you didn't."

* * *

When they finally got outside of the Royal Palace they found trouble outside. Lord Vollney, in full armour, was looming over a small dwarf in scholar's robes. Vollney looked as if he was attempting to kill him judging from the way he was holding his Warhammer.

"This doesn't look good," said Gorim.

"What gave it away? The large Warhammer?" said Sereda.

"Please, Master Vollney," the scholar was saying. "My work is accredited by the Shaper!"

"These books are lies written by the enemy of House Vollney."

"I wrote only what I found in ancient records!" said the scholar. He then noticed Sereda and gave her a pleading look. "Lady Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you? Your father loves my ' _History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, Peacemaker_!'"

Seeing that she had no choice, she approached the scholar and Lord Vollney. She placed a pleasant expression on her face and said, "Ah, I greatly enjoyed the book as well."

"This one has written a book that slanders my house!" Vollney thundered.

"That's a serious charge," Sereda responded sceptically.

Vollney continued, apparently mistaking her comment for agreement. "He deserved to die what he has written of Paragon Vollney."

She rubbed her hand against her forehead and sighed. "What exactly has he written, Bruntin?"

The enraged Lord turned to face her, showing an urge not to smash her face in. "He says Vollney—the Paragon who founded my house, known throughout the world as the greatest of men—was a fraud!"

"N-not precisely," the scholar interjected quickly. "When the Assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one aspires to be in the world. They form our noble houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But Paragons start off as men."

"Vollney was more than a man!" Lord Vollney scoffed, taking a step towards the scholar.

Sereda may have read his books about the Paragons, but she only read about them after they were made Paragons, especially her own house.

"What was Aeducan like before he was a Paragon?" She asked curiously.

"Aeducan was much loved, but he was still a man," said the scholar. "He was plagued by melancholy, and his fervour regarding Orzammar's safety bordered on obsession. When Aeducan was promoted as a Paragon, only one Lord in the Assembly objected. The others savagely hacked him to death. Aeducan's motion passed without a single dissenting vote."

"Unlike Vollney! You mean old man," said Lord Vollney menacingly.

"Vollney became a Paragon by the narrowest margin in history—one vote. A vote mired in rumours of intimidation, intrigue, and outright bribery. The record of that vote are kept in the Sharperate and are a matter of fact." He then looked at Vollney. "Not liking history doesn't make it any less true!"

"The scholar is right," said Sereda firmly, grabbing his hand before he could lay a hand on the scholar.

Vollney glared at her in fury. "You're taking his side? What if he published a book about your Paragon Aeducan?"

"Aeducan was a great man," Sereda responded proudly.

"And Vollney was not? Must you disparage a Paragon?" said Vollney in rage. He then walked off in a streaming rage. "You've made a huge mistake."

Gorim looked like he wanted to kill Vollney. "That fool has no idea how weak his house is, or how low sits in it. Shall I have him killed, my lady?"

Sereda looked at Vollney then back to Gorim with a firm expression. "Do it, but make it look like an accident."

"Understood," Gorim nodded and left her with the scholar.

"You've shown yourself more daring and aggressive today than most believe in you," the scholar noted. "Someday, I hope to write of the great exploits you are sure to perform."

Gorim then returned. "Word has been sent. He won't live past the hours."

"You've shown House Aeducan a friend to research, history and the glory of our people," said the scholar.

"Carry on, with your work, scholar," she responded, already moved away.

"Of course, I have much to document and organise. Good day, you Highness, and thank you. "

* * *

She carried on down the merchant booths, though she didn't buy anything, this was an excellent way to get a feel of the moods of Orzammar. For some reason most of the booths were filled with surface goods, silks and perfumes. She even noticed that some of the smith crafters were showing examples of human made swords. The swords were more like greatswords to her and she always found difficult to swing larger weapons.

"Greetings, my lady," said a young dwarven woman dressed in the latest fashion. "May I say you look striking today? Is this your paramour? He wears both his vambraces… unmarried and eligible!"

She noticed that Gorim was trying to make himself smaller to no avail. "I'm flattered my ladies, but I'm not a noble. I'm a knight of the Warrior Caste," he answered.

"Warrior Caste isn't bad…" the young woman tapped her lips thoughtfully as she gave Gorim an admiring look.

The slightly older woman with her admonished, "Teli, we didn't pay gold for permits to take Warrior Caste."

"I guess you're right. Sorry sir."

Sereda raised an eyebrow at Gorim. "What's going on here?"

"They're noble-hunters, my lady. Because a man takes his caste from his father, they hope to bear a noble lord's son. If a noble-hunter succeeds, she raised up to join the house concubine to care for the son. It brings new swords to a house, so many nobles look favourably upon such women."

The women started the shift nervously. Sereda gave them an approved smile. "We could always use more Aeducan swords."

"Then perhaps you'll tell your brothers to come say hello," responded the young woman, her voice a little breathless.

"Teli, mind your manners," the old woman gasped, but Sereda didn't miss the hopeful look.

"No, it's all right. I will mention you."

Gorim glanced at Sereda as they walked away, and caught the raised eyebrow. "You'll mention them?"

Sereda smiled. "Anything to calm Trian down and you never know if he had a couple of sons he may leave the rest of us alone."

Gorim scoffed. "I doubt anything will calm that brother of yours."

"True, he always seems grumpy, I don't know why," Sereda shrugged. "Anyway, now that we are on the topic of women what kind would you want, blonde, brunette?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Gorim groaned.

However, they didn't get very far when Trian appeared, shadowed by her younger brother Bhelen. She struggled to find the polite smile when she faced Trian.

Bhelen responded with a cheerful smile. "Atrast vala, big sister! How surprising to run into you out among the common folk."

Train didn't bother smiling and instead showed a face of harsh disapproval. "Especially since duty requires you attending our King father at the feast today. Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

Behind her, Gorim spoke up. "Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least—"

"Silence!" Trian snapped not even looking at him. "If I wanted the option of my sibling's second, I will ask for it."

"Yes, your Highness," Gorim said before taking a few steps backwards.

Sereda gave Bhelen a sympathetic look. "Bhelen, help me out here."

"You're on your own," said Bhelen holding up his hands. "I've been dealing with him all afternoon."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, little brother?" Trian glared.

"Nothing, Trian," Bhelen said quickly. "I've been having a great time. The speech you gave to the legless boy about hard work and making something of yourself was fantastic…"

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it," said Trian proudly.

Sereda rolled her eyes. It was typical of Trian to look at someone by their Caste than anything else. This is why she preferred Bhelen, the two of them share the same ideology when it came to the lower Castes.

Trian then looked back at her. "Now then, you, get to the feast!"

"It's cute how you think you can order me around," said Sereda crossing her arms.

Trian marched up towards glaring down at her. "I'd advise you to watch that tongue, dear sibling. Father will not live forever." He then walked off in a huff. "Come, Bhelen."

Bhelen reluctantly followed his older brother shrugging at his sister.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Gorim said, "That was fun. Nothing like being talked down by the next king."

"Ignore him. It's my day, not his," said Sereda shaking her head in disappointment.

"That it is," Gorim nodded. "Let's get back to enjoying it, shall we?"

As they began walking, Sereda looks back. "You know I never mentioned about those two girls."

"Somehow I think Trian isn't in the mood for that sort of thing now… or ever," said Gorim also looking back.

* * *

They continued walking through the market. Gorim watched as Sereda moved easily through the crowd, smiling and making polite conversations with merchant, noble and guard alike. She also noticed that some had reduced to stammering whenever the Princess smiled at them, and even notice a young boy blushing at the sight of her. He can really blame the kid, it's not every day that the princess smiles at you. They then made their way towards a book displaying a variety of weaponry.

The merchant hesitated, then spoke. "Greetings, My Lady Aeducan. I am… so honoured to have you visit my booth. I have… propositions, but I dare not approach."

Gorim step forward, narrowing his eyes. "Yet you dare now?"

Sereda raised a hand in front of him and said calmly, "It's all right. I'll hear him out."

The merchant sighed relief, but he kept his eyes upon Gorim sword, afraid that it will draw it if he said the wrong word. "Um, yes, just so. Here's the thing. What I mean to say is…"

"It's all right," Sereda sighed, she got this a lot.

The merchant blushed slightly. "Sorry. So nervous. I had a dagger made. For you. As a gift for your first command. I, uh, sent a messenger to deliver the dagger to you. Prince Trian had thrown out." He held up his hand as he rushed to reassure the princess. "I know not what offended he caused, but I had beaten him severely."

Sereda extensive glances with Gorim, and he saw the irritation in her eyes before she glanced back at the merchant. "I'm sure Trian had his reasons."

He nodded, clutching an item to her. "Won't you at least look at the dagger?"

"I'll take a look, but no promises."

"Of course! A thousand thanks to you. Here… here it is, your Highness." He held out the dagger as though he was offering his firstborn child.

Gorim couldn't keep the admiration out of his voice. "That's an amazing piece, merchant."

"You do me honour, sir. The blade has been crafted over a period of two years by masters of every art. I wish to bless the Lady's first command, and hope that someday, when she rules she will wear it."

Suddenly Gorim expression turned ice cold and he glared at the merchant. Those were indeed dangerous work to be spoken in a public market. "Trian is heir. He will rule when King Endrin returns the Stone."

"If the assembly wills it. Forgive me, sir, but whispers dsy the second child of Endrin will be chosen."

"Whispers, indeed. It's a princely gift. If Trian recognises it, though, it may send the wrong message." His hands were clutching the hilt of his sword, he then caught the expression on the face of the princess. "Or the right one, depending on your view."

"I'll take the dagger," said Sereda as she extended her hand.

"Thank you! You bring uncontrollable honour to me," he said as he handed the dagger to her.

"What he means is that you'll bring uncountable gold to him if you wear that peace and public," Gorim whispered.

They kept walking down the market until they reached another booth. The owner of this one was star struck, to say the least.

"Lady Aeducan! Here! In my booth?" he said. "I am so…" He then fainted on the spot.

"He's fainted," said Gorim leaning over the booth. He then looked at Sereda. "You may quite the impression these days. Is it hard to be the king's child, never able to just blend in?"

Sereda sighed. "Sometimes."

"I see you for you, if that's any consolation. Shall we move along?"

Sereda nodded and hope the next person she spoke to didn't faint at her feet.

* * *

They were nearly to the gates when a guard approached them. "My lady. Are you heading to the Proving Area?"

She smiled. "Yes. I intend to watch the Proving."

The guard nodded. "We have been charged with the task of escorting you to the Proving grounds."

Her smile vanished at once and was replaced with a murderous look. Fortunately for the guard Gorim stepped in quickly. "I clean forgot about that. Forgive me, I should have informed you sooner. The king decided you are not the travel through the commons and guarded."

"I am quite capable of walking safely to the Proving." Gorim noticed the anger in her voice and the guard was practically shaking under the princess's gaze.

Gorim coughed. "I did mention the merchants that won permits to show their goods in the Diamond Quarter?" he said delicately. "There were only so many permits auctioned off, and quite a few were turned away. Your father fears you will be harassed on your way to the Proving."

He noticed the guard breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded. "This is silly, but I will comply."

"We will leave then?" the guard asked.

"Yes."

"We are at your command."

Soon two more guard appeared and escorted Sereda and Gorim towards the Arena gate.

"You do realise this is very unnecessary," Sereda whispered to Gorim.

"I believe your father is worry that you would be drowned by the flood of merchants wishing to sell you wares," said Gorim. "Though one look from you and they would probably run straight down towards the Deep Roads."

"Surely I'm not as threatening as Darkspawn."

Gorim decided not to answer that question, the first thing you learn as a second to the princess is that you never tell her that she's threatening, especially if she's wearing full body armour and armed with a striking longsword.

* * *

When they made their way to the proving master, the first thing they saw were two warriors fighting in the arena. However, the match ended quickly with a blonde woman winning and exhorting the cheers of the crowd.

The proving master then saw Sereda and quickly got onto his feet. "Your Highness, it is an honour to have you here. Have you come to watch these brave warriors do battle in your honour?"

Sereda looked down at the arena then back to the proving master with a smirk on her face. "No, I've come to fight."

Gorim placed his palm over his face and shook his head. He should have seen this coming, the princess was not one to stand and watch while fighting was going on.

"Your Highness, this Proving is to your honour…"

"Then honour her by doing as she says. Lady Aeducan will fight in this Proving," said Gorim.

"I will honour today's warriors by testing their skills," said Sereda.

"Of course. It is well within your rights." He went to the podium. "Men and women of Orzammar, we have a late entry to the Proving, held on the eve od battle for the honour of House Aeducan. I give you… the lady Aeducan herself."

As Sereda entered into the arena, Gorim tried to keep his excitement as he watched his friend do battle. The two guards next were less restrained and practically yelled there long out as they cheered for the princess.

Her first match was with Aller Bemot, the youngest son of Lord Bemot. The match was no contest as Aller charged at her wielding his hammer, but she blotted it with her shield. She then ended it by entering inside his guard and slammed the hilt of a sword onto his head.

This caused him to lose balance, long enough for her to slam her shield intervened once more and he toppled over unlike that the match was won.

Next came his match with Adal Helmi, the eldest daughter of Lady Helmi. She held two short swords in our hand and she was a ferocious fighter. Though most of the crowd were more excited that two beautiful women were fighting each other.

Sereda was able to dodge her strikes and just as she tried to thrust one of her swords towards her, she disarmed her with her longsword. Then she put as much force the she could muster into a shield bash and she toppled over to the floor.

However, her next match would be her tougher. She would be facing against Sir Blackstone, the Deep Road squad leader of the Warrior Caste.

Without a second thought she charged straight towards him and then he swung his battle-axe towards her. She was able to block it with her shield, but she was sent backwards. However, she was able to hold a ground.

He then charges her swinging his axe at her, but what she did next was astounding. She bent so low that the axe went straight over her and before he had a chance to counter-attack, she rammed into him flattening him on the ground.

Her next and final match, was against Frandlin Ivo, the second son of Lord Ivo. He would be her toughest opponent yet and the entire crowd knew this as they cheered ferociously.

The battle began as the two warriors charged at one another. They seem to know each other's movements, the swords clashed, their shields blocked. It was difficult to tell who the victim would be.

Then Frandlin made his mistake, he had backed away too soon and nearly tripped over his own feet. Of course, Sereda took full advantage of this and managed to disarm him and then she grabbed his arm and tossed a right over her shoulder.

Upon seeing this the crowd erupted like a large volcano, Gorim was willing to bet that even the Darkspwan will be able to hear those cries.

* * *

When she returned to the proving master, he was beaming at her. "Congratulations. Frindlin Ivo is a fierce a competitor as I've ever seen. You're vanquished every warrior of note in today's Proving. The ceremonial helm commissioned by your father for today's winner is yours."

Sereda held out her hands refusing to take the helm. "Send it to Frindlin Ivo. He fought bravely."

The proving master looked surprised, then nodded in approval. "The people will remember your honour and generosity for all time."

She gave him a respectable bow and turned to face her guards. "I am ready to leave."

One of the guards nodded. "Your wish is our command."

The three guards couldn't bottle up their excitement on their way back. They kept replaying the matches over and over again making Gorim rolling his eyes. Soon she and the guards parted ways, but not before they made the princess promise to watch the next time they fought in their Proving.

Gorim then looked at Sereda. "Things didn't exactly go the way Lord Harrowmont." He then gave her a sly smile. "Which was your plan all along?"

"He could have better luck in putting me in a dress and making me all lady like."

Gorim laughed.


	2. The New Commander

Soon they came face-to-face with Lord Dace, who was trying to get her attention. Curiosity won her over and she approached the Lord.

"Many thanks for your willingness to hear me out, my lady. I wish to speak to you with a matter most urgent," said Lord Dace.

Sereda looked at Gorim. "Gorim, how much time do I have?"

"It looks as if the heads of House Bemot and Merino are keeping your father busy," said Gorim. "Which leaves you plenty of time for our dear old friend, Lord Dace."

"Your credit to your caste, Sir Gorim," said Lord Dace smiling at him. "I've always said so. If I had a daughter, I'd give her to you and make you the noble you deserve to be."

Gorim looks slightly embarrassed with such praise. "You honour me, my lord."

"What can I do for you?" Sereda asked hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"First let me congratulate you on your commission. Two King Endrin's children now commissioned war-leaders. It is great honour to your house."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't stop me to exchange pleasantries."

Lord Dace chuckled. "No, I surely did not. Let us just pretend we spent another ten minutes wishing good things on each other's houses, yes?" His voice then became a more business-like tone. "There is a vote coming before the Assembly next week, and a word from you could go a long way towards helping our cause."

"What cause?" Sereda asked curiously.

"The vote contains the status of the so-called surface caste. Lost to the Stone, air-touched, and so forth. Centuries ago, narrow-minded men declared that any dwarf who left to live on the surface forfeits his caste, and his house if noble. That was, in essence, no longer a dwarf. I seek only to remedy an injustice, to retie the bonds of anyone who can trace himself to one of the noble houses, whenever he may live. Please, agreed to speak for this noble cause."

Sereda had a feeling that the Lord Dace wasn't committing to this cause just out of the bottom of his heart. "Why are so interested in this particular cause?"

"Those on the surface are our lifeline. They facilitate trade with the surface. They're honourable and… um…" He could tell from the expression on Sereda's face that she was not buying this statement and sighed. "Let's be honest. I don't care a whit for those who have wondered from the Stone. My wife, however, is a gem of a different colour. She has a cousin, a useless sort, but she is quite fond of him. He joined a speculative venture to the surface, hoping to make his fortune, and went bust. Now he wishes to come home, but he cannot, for he has no house and would be casteless. For my wife's sake, I take up his cause. Will you lend me your voice?"

Sereda pondered for a moment, she had always felt sorry for the casteless, since they had no rights. While their ancestors were murders and criminals, did they have the right to punish their descendants. This road could be a chance for her to give rights to the casteless.

"What you need me to do?" she asked at last.

"When your father presents you to the noble houses, I will ask for your opinion on the matter. You have merely to say that you feel are surface brothers should be returned with their noble rights. What could be more simple?"

Happy with how the conversation turned out Lord Dace left them quite happily.

"Your fool," said an angry voice.

Sereda turned and found Lady Helmi looking at her in disapproval. Without a second thought, she approached her not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Your mother would melt the stone if she knew what you just did."

"Excuse me?" said Sereda hotly.

"Lord Dace is playing you false," said Lady Helmi crossing her arms. "Go ahead, be his puppet. Your first command will mark by every major house turning their back on you."

"If you have something to say, do so," said Sereda angrily.

"If you are to play the game of the Assembly, make sure you know the motivations of the players. Last spring, a guild from the Merchant caste invested heavily in the expedition with a guild from the surface. Lord Dace backed the merchant guild, pouring a great deal of money into the venture. The expedition was a disaster."

Sereda then placed her hands on her hips and shook her head understanding what Lord Dace true motors were. "So, this is Lord Dace play to recover his losses?"

Lady Helmi smiled. "Clever child. Lord Dace lost a _great deal_ of money and prestige. The surface guild has no way to repay the investment. But it does have several leading members who are descended from noble houses. House, Helmi, Bemot… Aeducan."

Realisation appeared on Serdea face. "If the surface dwellers returned to the noble houses…"

Lady Helmi smile grew. "You begin to see the whole picture. Your house and mine would be forced to play the surface kin debts. It would be a great victory for Lord Dace."

Sereda may have always wanted to give the casteless rights, but not if it endangered her house. Lord Dace was clearly wanting to use her ideals for his own benefit and she hate being used by people for their own selfish gain.

"Fine," said Serdea looking up at Lady Helmi. "Let Lord Dace think he's fooled me."

"Just so, my clever friend. Smile and nod, and when he asks his question, tell him that the so-called surface caste are right where they belong. That should take Lord Dace down a peg or two."

"Thank you," said Serdea.

"You're welcome. Remember this when my house needs your assistance," said Lady Helmi.

She then walked off quite happy with herself.

* * *

Duncan was standing quietly, watching the various dwarven nobles scheme. Honoured guests they might be, the presence of the Wardens was not enough to put in the slightest pause to the manipulations. He was hoping that they could get what they came for and be on their way before they got enmeshed into too many plots.

Then he's on minor stir within the crowd. He then noticed within the middle of the crowd was at dwarven woman. He recognise this woman at once, it was the princess. He noticed that she had saw him and was moving towards his direction, and straightened before giving her a formal bow. "Greetings, lady Aeducan. It is an honour to meet you at last."

She then returned to the bow, much to his surprise. "The honour is mine, Warden."

"I had the opportunity to recently meet with your father. He speaks highly of you. He says you're the most skilled warrior in all of House Aeducan."

Sereda just smiled at the comment. "My father does me great honour."

"I have no doubt it is deserved. We need more Grey Wardens like you. And quickly. Even as the darkspawn we can hear in Orzammar, they are staring on the surface. A Blight has begun. Soon the fight must go beyond the Deep Roads. Lest the darkspawn threatens all the world."

He was surprised that her face became contemplative. "I wonder if Father would allow me to join you."

Duncan smiled. "Alas, I do not think he would take kindly to that suggestion. As the child of the King and the Heir after Lord Trian, your place is here."

"True, I belong with my father and brothers, but it is my duty to protect Orzammar from the darkspawn. And if that means aiding the Grey Wardens then I would gladly join." Duncan looked down at the dwarf and began to wonder if his trip was not a total waste after all. "I admit, I do not know as much as I should about the Grey Wardens."

"You know of our dedication to destroying the darkspawn, our frontline presence during a Blight. What else would you know?"

"Are there many of my people in the Grey Wardens?"

"Over the centuries, many dwarves have made names for themselves in our order. These days, however, there are fewer dwarves and thus even fewer dwarven Grey Wardens. A pity, since dwarven warriors have the most experience fighting darkspawn."

"What does the joining entail?"

"Being a Grey Warden means abandoning all ties to your old life. It means dedicating yourself to destroying the darkspawn."

"I am an Aeducan. Orzammar needs me here."

"Then it's a good thing you have other path before you. Some are not so lucky."

"If I could I would aid you and while I cannot join you I might be able to help you find a decent recruit. But first tell me do you only recruit from the warrior and noble castes?"

"We take all those worthy to be a Grey Warden no matter their background or status."

"Then I may be able to help you. But first I must speak with my father. If it is possible can you speak to me in the morning?"

"I believe your father wishes for me to stay. I understand that he is organising a proving for me to choose a worthy recruit to join the Wardens."

"Then I will see you tomorrow," said Sereda bowing to him.

"Until then, your Highness," said Duncan returning the bow.

He watched her as she left and found her quite curious. He had overheard that she believed in giving the casteless rights even despite her father's importance of keeping tradition. There is no question about it she had a mind of her own.

* * *

Soon they re-entered into the Royal Palace and entered into the throne room. Her father was sitting on his throne speaking to several other deshyrs.

"My King, please reconsider. The trade connections alone could bring great prosperity to our houses…" said a deshyr.

"Will we really turn our back on our brothers and potential fortune in cheap labour because of political technicalities?" one of the deshyr added.

Her father was rubbing his forehead. "Denials of the tradition of our people does not qualify as political technicalities! There is more to life than monetary gains, my lords Bemot and Merino. The Assembly of Kal Sharok will respect the rule of Orzammar, or they will rot and die alone, surrounded by enemies."

"Yes, my King," said Lord Bemot bowing.

Her father then noticed her arrival and a smile appeared on his face. "But look, we have company to spare us further wrangling." She bowed to a father and he looked onto at proudly. "Alrast vala, my sweet daughter. How fine you look in your grandmother's armour. I hear you declared champion of the Proving." He then chuckled. "I suppose you were never one to sit when something exciting was going on. Are you ready to present to the heads of the noble houses?"

"Of course, Father," she said.

"So dutiful… Very well, let us begin." He then got onto his feet. "Lords, ladies. Grant me a moment of your time. We are here today so I may present to you my second eldest child. Blessed by the Stone and born of the blood that run in the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who will pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better?"

"I have a question. I seek to know the prospect better," said Lord Dace.

Sereda knew what the question was and despite her ideals she could not give the answer she wanted to say.

"Lord Dace, head of House Dace, speak," her father said.

"Lords, ladies, my question concerns the plight of our wayward kin, the so-called surface caste. What does the commander prospect think of the people place for these lost souls?"

Sereda took a deep sigh. "They should be respected, but no more."

Lord Dace was slightly taken aback and no doubt confused of her answer.

"Are you satisfied, Lord Dace? Do you feel you have learned something about the prospect?" her father asked.

"Yes, my King," he said giving Sereda a curious look.

"Then if there are no more challenges…" He looks around, but no one asked any more questions. "Then I give you Orzammars next commander!"

The entire room was filled with cheers and people raising tankers of mead.

"Now, feast, drink and celebrate!" her father commanded. He then looked at his daughter. "As for you, my new commander, find your brother Trian and send him to me. He may be watching the Proving, or getting some rest in his rooms."

"Of course, Father," said Sereda bowing.

He then looked down his daughter beaming with pride. "Walk well, Commander."

However, before she went looking for Trian she thought it would be best to talk with Lord Dace. He saw her approaching and gave her a firm glare.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself?" he said.

She crossed her arms returning the glare. "You underestimate me."

"That is the way of the games of the Assembly are played. Next time I will think more of you." He then walked off in a huff. "If you excuse me, my lady."

* * *

She wandered around, but finally found Trian along with Bhelen whose expression read that he wished to be anywhere else but with his brother.

Trian spotted her first. "So, you are commander now. In at least at name." He then noticed the dagger attached to about and he looked at her in outrage. "Wait—what's that you're wearing?"

"A gift, made for me by a royal subject."

Trian snarled. "I kicked that brat out of the palace for showing that piece of scrap. If your favour is bought so cheap, it's your own shame."

Sereda rolled her eyes. "Bhelen, how was your day?"

Bhelen smiled at her. "Interesting. I would have been at the feast, but Trian had need of me…"

Trian crossded his arm and kept his firm expression. "The world does not stop and start with your meagre achievements. Not even tonight. Now, do you have some purpose in bothering us?"

"Father wants you," said Sereda.

"Of course he does. We must discuss strategy before the upcoming battle. Bhelen, stay here and stoke the new commander's conceit if you like, but then get to bed."

When Trian left the room, Bhelen's smiled fade and he became more serious. "All day I've had to put up with that. He can really grate on the nerves."

"Well, he's our oldest brother. I suppose it's his right," Sereda shrugged.

"Is it also his right to secure his own power at the expense of everyone around him?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Bhelen looked around to make sure they weren't overheard. "Trian has begun to move against you. I never thought his proclaimed honour would allow him to actually act on his jealously." He then leaned in closer towards her. "Big sister, Trian is going to try and kill you."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard him giving orders to some of his men, and I was shocked. Then it began to make sense. Trian's decided you're a threat to his taking the throne. Maybe he's right."

Sereda didn't like it, but Bhelen did had a point. "True. Trian's a pompous ass and everyone likes me better."

"It would be unusual for the Assembly to ignore the kings chose, but it does happen."

"The founder of House Bemot became Paragon and king in one move in the Assembly, and he was a commoner," Gorim said.

"That was an extraordinary case. But at least a half-dozen times, the Assembly has named a lesser family member—or even someone from another house—as king. Twice, it was a woman."

"So Trian thinks the Assembly would prefer me?"

"Look at it from his perspective. You're more personable then he's even been. You entered the Proving held in your own honour just for glory and to please the crowds. And then there's your ideal to give the casteless rights and your respect for the other castes. Trian fears Father will replace him on the spot. If not, the Assembly will surely turn against him when Father dies. You know his pride will never allow him to step aside."

"I won't fight Trian," Sereda said firmly.

Bhelen sighed. "You're my elder. I'll respect whatever decision you'll make, but please, be careful. I don't want to lose my dearest sister."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you're for concern, Bhelen. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but for now try and get some sleep," said Bhelen smiling and left the room.

"I do not like this," said Sereda looking deeply trouble.

"I will be right outside the door. May the Paragons smile down on you," said Gorim.

* * *

The next morning, Duncan had been given an invitation by Lady Aeducan and immediately brought to her chambers. Sereda had ordered her servants to leave them in peace with only Gorim to keep a company. Obviously she did not want them to be overheard.

"Would you care for a drink?" Sereda asked holding out a bottle of Dragon Piss.

"I would be delighted," said Duncan.

Sereda poured him a drink and then looked at him in a more business-like way. "Tell me, what you know of the casteless?"

"From what I know of they are descendants of the traitors of Orzammar. Your people believe that they carry the sins of their—"

Sereda raised a hand. "Don't give me that speech, I've heard it a thousand times. Truth is they are treated like dirt for something that ancestors did eons ago. Few of them ever get jobs and so they are forced to become criminals, we treat nugs better." She then leaned in closer towards Duncan. "The casteless are forbidden to carry weapons, but many break this rule. I've heard an interesting rumour of a cunning and capable warrior among them and I was wondering if he would be an ideal candidate for the Wardens."

Duncan raised an eyebrow to the princess. "Something tells me you have more in mind."

"Not many would admit it, but there are casteless that gain distinction with in the Legion of the Dead, but the Legion does not speak with individual prowess. A casteless Grey Warden on the other hand would be able to make a name for themselves, and served to prove that they are more than we allow them to be." She looked up at Duncan. "You get your recruit and I get a chance to prove to the people that the casteless deserve rights. What do you say?"

"I would say you have a unique mind," said Duncan smiling. "Not many of the nobles would suggest such a motion. Even fewer would dare to say it out loud."

"Lady Aeducan takes great care of all the people even among the common folk," said Gorim.

Duncan chuckled. "That much is clear."

"The problem is I do not know of the casteless name, except for that he works as part of the Carta, but that's not the problem. The problem is trying to get the two of you face-to-face. The guards are eager to impress you so much that they would clear the casteless out when they see you coming. And I understand you will not stay for more than a few days."

"Indeed, we need to know how many darkspawn may be pushing towards the surface, but after which I must return to the surface to find more recruits."

"Our only chance is to distract them with the dwarven military so your people can get what they need?"

Duncan was looking at her with more admiration now. "A bold plan to say the least and something your father would not approve of."

Sereda smiled. "My priority is to protect Orzammar and recapture the nearby Thaigs, but we are low on manpower. If we recruited the casteless they could boast our numbers and help us regain some of our old territory. It is not the darkspawn that is resulting to our decline, but rather our firm belief to stick to tradition, I fear we will not last long if we do not ask the help."

Duncan smiled at her. "You certainly have a bigger aspect of the problems of your kingdom than most would admit. A shame there aren't more dwarfs like you."

"And all I can say is may the Stone catch us when we fall."


	3. Faren Brosca

Faren Brosca was a casteless dwarf that lived in the slums of Orzammar called Dust Town. He was at that moment polishing his greatsword as his boss, Beraht, was talking to his older sister, Rica. He was contemplating on the best place to stick his sword in him.

Beraht was the local Carta boss and while he had treated his family well, though it was mostly because he wanted to use them. They had to pay their debts to him somehow and that debt had to do with Rica becoming a noble-hunter.

"I can't keep gambling on you forever, precious. You got a sweet look, something to light a man on fire. But you got to make it count." Beraht brushed the back of his hand over Rica's head making Faren clenches fists.

Rica quickly saw this and got up. "Please, Beraht. Can we not do this in front of my brother—?"

Beraht leered at Faren. "Why not? He knows the slope of the land, don't you boy?"

Faren gritted his teeth. "Didn't I tell you not to talk that way to my sister?"

Beraht smirked. "You've told me a lot of things, not one of which meant more than a fart in the middens. Before me, your sister was just another duster. Now check her out! Braids down to here, gold-capped teeth. She can recite elf-poetry and play the string harp. Every man's dream. All she's gotta do is find a lord, squeeze out some kid who looks like him, and we're all living the easy life in the Diamond Quarter."

Faren was about to make a move against him, but Rica grabbed his arm and whispered, "please don't get involved. You know that doesn't go well."

"I don't like to see him treating you that way," Faren said.

He didn't keep his voice low enough and Beraht marched towards him and kept bumping his finger on his chest every time he spoke. "I'll treat her however I like, as long as you both eat off my plate. You keep your head down and say, 'Aye' to any job I decide is low enough for scum like you. In return, I put out coin so you can doll yourself up and get a bellyful of some nobleman's brat. Then you both go free. And I get to join the family and be called 'my lord' for the rest of little prince's life."

Faren then swatted away his hand. "And her son will call you uncle and come to visit on name-days?"

Beraht laughed. "That's what everyone likes—a casteless with a big mouth. But I didn't come for the joy of your company. I've been looking at my investment, and this one hasn't borne much gold. I'm giving you another week, precious. If you haven't found a patron, you're back to sweeping streets."

Rica spoke up and place herself between her brother and Beraht. "But… I have. I've met someone… That is, I didn't want to promise, but he seemed interested."

Faren looked over Rica's shoulder and glared at Beraht. "So get off her back and tell me my job for today."

"Your buddy, Leske's waiting outside. He knows what I'll need from you today. Don't even think about bungling this job. Your whole family's on loose sand with me right now. And I know you don't have anywhere else to turn." Beraht then stormed off out of the shack, slamming the door behind him.

Once she was sure he was gone, Rica looked at her brother. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Faren move towards and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stand the way he treats us!"

She leaned into a shoulder. "Just be careful about showing him. You've been lucky so far, he thinks it's funny when you and Leske get vulgar. Some of the nobles I've met, they'd soon have your head for speaking your mind. That's why I didn't tell you."

She then pulled away and picked up a cloth and fidgeting it nervously. "Beraht's been warning me ever since two of his other girls found patrons at Lord Harrowmont's reception. They've been getting gifts already. Lord Rousten gave Elsye a surface-silk gown and she's not even pregnant. Bereaht's getting impatient."

Faren slammed a fist against the wall. "I just wish we didn't have to kiss up to that cave tick."

"You know the other options. Cleaning middens… begging… going to the surface. No, unless you found a way to save all from darkspawn and become a Paragon, where pretty much on Beraht's leash for life."

Faren snuffed. "Someone like me could never actually be a Paragon."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Gherlon the Blood—risen was born casteless, you know, before he went to the surface. And he came back and won the throne! Many Paragons have humble origins. All that matters is that the Assembly recognises their achievements. And once they get that vote, they found their own house, and are as noble as if the ancestors themselves have made it so."

Faren huffed. "That would certainly surprise mother."

"Oh, don't pay any attention to her. She's just a bitter old drunk. She also said you'd never learn to walk or stop dumping in the bed. Make something of yourself just to spite her."

Faren sighed. "I don't know why I can't join the army and fight darkspawn."

"It's sheer folly, one more way the nobles protect their status," Rica said distastefully. "They say casteless soldiers are more dangerous to each other than to darkspawn… that it's an insult to the smith to lead us touch a fine-made weapon. Truly, they just don't wish to insult the Warrior Caste by showing that given the same opportunities, we could lead an army just as well."

Faren raised an eyebrow. "You've been listening to Lady Aeducan's speeches, haven't you?"

"What if I have? She's the only noble that has giving us a chance to prove ourselves. I can only hope that someone in the Assembly actually listens to her. She knows that the nobles arrogance blinds them to the fact that we could help defend the city against the darkspawn."

"Aren't they doing anything to protect us?" said Faren in annoyance.

"Aye. They would even turn to humans for a before us, it seems. There's been talk of an alliance against darkspawn, even that the Grey Wardens have stepped up. But we don't have time for this now. Leske must be waiting, and Beraht won't like it if I'm late for my appointment."

Faren clenched his fists. "Beraht expects too much of you."

"You know how desperate the nobles are for more children. They can barely build enough soldiers to hold the walls against the darkspawn. If I could… give one of them a son, the whole house would celebrate. And we'd all be written up to noble caste to join the family." She sighed deeply. "It's what Beraht's betting on. That's why he paid for my clothes, my voice lessons. He wants to share the reward."

Faren looked at her curiously. "Didn't you say there was a noble who was interested?"

"Yes. That is, I hope. He certainly seems… charming. He treats me like a real lady, not just someone to tumble and forget."

Faren smiled after hearing that. "Who is he?"

"I-I don't want to say… in case I'm wrong. It's just seems too bad to think of one of the most important men in Orzammar with… someone like me. Anyway, time is rusting, and I need to get dressed. These fashions will be the death of me—a hundred buttons on each sleeve!" She sighed again, "and Leske's probably already outside waiting for you. Stay out of trouble.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" Faren asked.

Rica smacked him with the cloth. "Every day. I'll see you tonight."

Faren entered into the next room and sighed. His mother was face down on the table again. He shook his head and went over to remove the dishes from the table so that she would not knock them onto the floor.

However, as he did, his mother began to stir. "Whozzat? Why are you bothering me? Rica?"

"No, Mother. It's Faren. Your son?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but even drunk his mother could hear it.

"Don't you talk to me like I'm not an idiot! You think I know my own kid? What are you doing here, anyway? Rica said you were finally making something useful of yourself." She looked up and Faren could see some egg stains from her breakfast on her face.

Faren crossed his arms. "If by useful you mean cracking skulls for a smuggler."

"What, you thought you'd get a seat on the Assembly? Do what you're good for. Get your head in the smoke. Your father was like that, too."

"At least he managed to get out of here!"

"Aye. Left me with two screaming mouths to feed, not a coin on the table," she muttered. "Have to join the clean crew for the smoke vents. Spent ten years in those chimneys, soot a finger thick all over my body. All for you. So are you going to show some sodding gratitude, or do I have to beat it outta you?"

Faren shook his head. "You have to stop this, Mother. You're killing yourself."

"You tell me, just what I got worth living for?"

"What about me? What about Rica?"

"I know you both hate me. I-I know what I done to you, but… It was for your own good. The world's a cruel place. You… you had to learn that. You think you'd be where you are now if I'd let you hide from a few slaps? Everything you are, I made you!" She slammed her fist weakly on the table.

"Do you think that something to be proud of?" Faren snarled.

"I tried my best! They treat us like dirt, tell us we're cursed. How else are we supposed to live? We got nothing!" she said spiteful. "There's no way out. For any of us."

Faren shook his head. "I've got work to do. Try to dry out by the time I get home."

She started to weep. "Oh, I shouldn't keep doing this to you. I know I shouldn't. It's just so hard…"

Rica took that moment a walk-in and began to guide to her pallet. "Never mind, Mother. Why don't you just lie down? That's good."

Faren watched as she severed her down into bed. Then the moment her head hit the pillow she began to snore. "Mother seems worse today."

Rica approached him. "She comes and goes. I think the moss-wine's finely rotted her brain."

"Do you even remember her being different?" Faren asked.

"When your father was still here. You were a baby, and I remember they used to talk about what it would be like if they could bind a marriage." She then looked at Mother. "Mother used to smile, then. She used to wear and necklace he made her of polished slate."

"Why did he leave? She never talks about it," Faren asked curiously.

"I think he went to the surface. I remember them fighting about it. He wanted to try his luck among the humans. She didn't want to risk it." She looked as if the memory was painful to remember. "The next day, he moved out, and the wine moved in. But this is too bleak to talk about now. Can't you think of something else?"

"No, I better do what Beraht says before he has my head." He then headed out towards the door.

"I hate what he's making you do. I never intended my little brother to be a thug." Rica sighed.

Faren stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. "I know, Rica, I just have to hope that that he doesn't make me do something unforgivable."

* * *

Leske was outside waiting against a broken hovel. He too was in the Catra and he was his best friend, they got themselves into a lot of trouble in the past.

Leske stood up straight when he saw him approach. "About sodding time. I was starting to think I'd have two bust in and het an eyeful of that spicy sister of yours. Ga-row!"

Faren grabbed the handle one of the daggers he on his belt. "And when I told you never to talk about my sister that way?"

Leske wiggled his eyebrows and grinned innocently. "But no hot-blooded dwarf can help himself. Those perfect lips, just made me to be screaming my name. He must have a few naughty thoughts yourself, huh? What do you say?"

"That I might have a feed you to your spleen."

"At least I've something to eat." Leske shrugged. "But much as I'd love to keep chatting, we better get down to business."

Faren was slightly disappointed. "I was hoping our mission was making fun of you?"

Leske smiled at him sympathetically. "No such luck. Boss say's we're out for a search and discipline. One of his smugglers is holding out on him. Name's Oskias. Some surfacer. Beraht got word that he's been selling shipments topside that never made it to Beraht's ears down here. He wants us to find the rotter and see what goods he's holding back."

They began walking through the dusty street. "Stealing from Beraht? I like him already."

"Well, yours will be a short and tragic relationship. You ready shown some pain?"

"Wonderful, any idea where this Oskias is?"

"All he told me is 'Find him.' Duster's got some family from the Merchant Caste. He's probably staying near the quarters."

"What sort of goods are we trying to find?"

"You know, gold, lyrium, spices… Anything that Beraht might cut someone's head off to get."

"Fine. But let's at least find out what he's doing."

"Whatever let you sleep at night, my friend."

* * *

Eventually the entered into a tavern and the bartender gave them an ugly look.

"No casteless," he said firmly.

"Just tell me if you've got a customer named Oskias?" said Faren slamming his fist on the counter.

The bartender sneered. "Why would I tell you anything—"

Leske cut across him. "Take a close look before you finish that sentence. Are you sure you want to make us insist?"

He suddenly realised who sent them and his attitude changed completely. "Oh! I'd didn't realise who sent you. He's, uh, he's here all right. Oskias." He then pointed where merchant was sitting, who was looking nervous. "Right over there. Been nursing that same mark half the day. Paid up front, though, good silver. What he done?"

"Made Beraht unhappy. Bad idea for him," said Faren.

"I'll say." He then looked at them nervously. "You, uh, you do what you have to. Just… uh, try and keep it neat. I'm still paying for the space."

They then moved over towards Oskias, who has still holding his tanker nervously. Then Faren sat on the chair opposite of the table."

"Hey, I was saving that sat!"

Leske walked over behind him so he couldn't make a run for it. "That's real thoughtful, Oskias. It's tiring work looking for you."

Oskias gulped. "H-How do you know my name?"

Faren leaned back placing his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the table. "We're here to stop you from making a big mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Oskias as sweat poured down his face. "You probably have the wrong Oskias, see. I just got here this morning I'm usually on the surface and—"

Leske cut across him. "So, you're not the turncoat, two-face swindling duster Beraht told us about?"

"I never did anything. Beraht's got no reason to send you after me!"

Faren raised an eyebrow. "If you did nothing wrong, you've got nothing to fear, right?"

"I just want to make sure nobody, uh, does anything to hasty," said Oskias stretching his chin.

Faren shook his head. "Did you think Beraht wouldn't find out you're cheating him?"

"Look, I-I always loyal to Beraht," said Oskias quickly rising up his heads. "He's been good to my family; I-I know how much I owe him."

"Save your excuses. Leske, search his bags."

"My pleasure," said Leske smiling.

"W-wait! I do have some lyrium. It's just ore. I-I made a side deal with one mining families. If it worked out, I was gonna bring Beraht his cut, I swear. I-I'd be crazy not to."

Faren and Leske exchanged looks. "Suicide, one might say," Leske said.

"How much ore did you take?"

"Just a little. Maybe twenty-five sovereigns worth—"

Leske's mouth dropped. "Twenty-five sovereigns?"

Oskias held up a hand. "Most of that's with my buyers on the surface. I just picked up a few nuggets down here. If I were to… maybe give you a piece, that's a lot of coin. Could you, uh, forget to mention this to Beraht?"

Faren removed his feet of the table and leaned in closer to Oskias. "I'm listening…" he said.

"I-I don't got any coin myself. I make that topside. But you can take the ore, sell it, maybe get enough to get out of this nest? What do you say?"

Faren rubbed his black beard thoughtfully. "Give me all you have, and I'll pretend you weren't here."

"All I have is the two nuggets, but they're yours if you let me out of here."

Leske stared at Faren as if he was crazy. "Are you breathing smoke? Beraht will kill you if he catches you with his lyrium!"

"Me? You think I won't share with my best friend?" said Faren giving him a knowing wink.

A slow smile appeared on Leske's face. "Well. That's a whole other story. We need to sell it before we go back to Beraht. And to someone who won't run to him. Tell you what—cut me in fifty, and we'll take you to Olinda. Remember her? She likes me and refuses to work with the old man."

"Deal."

Oskias looked at them nervously. "Then what happens to me?"

"I'm killing you…"Oskias turned very pale before he added, "As far as Beraht knows. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes! I'll go back to the surface right now. I'll move to Orlais, to Antiva. Thank you! You're as noble as you are strong! Maybe ancestors bless your steps!" He began fumbling with his bag and pulled out a pouch as they lead him out of the building. He handed it to Faren, and still shaking, before he turned and fled.

* * *

The two of them wasted no time and headed straight back for the commons. Leske led them straight to Olinda's booth and she recognised him instantly. "Leske! You old scamp, what're you going here? Trying to calm me out of another set of ribbons for your girl."

Leske gave her a charming smile. "Trying to talk you into being my girl, Olinda. You know my heart's breaks for you."

"Don't you go saying that around my husband." She laughed as he shook her head. Leske was young enough to be her son. "How have you been?"

Faren stepped up. "We've got some Lyrium to sell you."

"Well… that's not what I expecting to hear across those lips. What exactly would someone like you pick up Lyrium?"

"Where do you think?" said Faren winking at her.

"I think…" She shuddered. "That's probably something I should never know."

Leske elbowed him. "Did I tell you she was a gem!"

"How much do you have?"

"Two nuggets."

"I can give you thirty silvers per nugget."

"Only thirty…" said a disappointed Leske.

"It's less than it's worth, I won't lie to you, but the market for it is topside and that won't be easy for me to reach. And I'll have to find a buyer who won't ask where it's come from. For that, I can't afford more than thirty."

"I'll sell you two nuggets," said Faren, he then grabbed a bottle of moss wine. "And I'll by the bottle of wine."

"All right, then. Let me take that off your hands. And you probably shouldn't come around here for while… just in case."

Faren handed Leske his share of the coins as they headed back to Beraht's. "Try not to blow it all on drinks."

"Look who's talking, you just bought a bottle of moss wine," said Leske gesturing to the bottle in his bag.

"It's not for me, it's for my mother," said Faren. "She's happiest when she's drunk."

Leske blinked. "Isn't that like all the time?"

"Oh, yeah."


	4. The Proving

Duncan found Sereda waiting from outside his quarters along with her manservant Gorim.

"I trust you slept well, Sir Duncan," she said.

"Indeed I have, but may I ask why you are here Lady Aeducan?" he asked curiously.

"Father, wishes for me to accompany you to the Proving."

"I believe that he is hoping that with her escorting you she won't take part in this Proving," said Gorim.

Duncan laughed.

They then made their way towards the arena.

"It's understood that the winner will be presented to the Grey Wardens. All members of the Warrior Caste have come to compete. I believe that Mainar is the favourite to win. He is a veteran of four campaigns against the darkspawn. He's not much of a commander, but he's a good man to have watching your back."

"So, you recommend him."

Sereda hesitated. "I don't mean to do him a disservice, but he's not sharpest tool in the armoury. Still, he is a capable warrior. I'll point out other capable warriors once we arrive."

"I appreciate it," he said graciously. He noticed that Gorim was a few steps behind him, it was apparent that he wanted to keep their conversation private.

Once they arrived at the arena, Sereda introduced him to the proving trainer, who was very honoured to have him among them. He began explaining the details of the competition to Duncan, while he kept an eye out for suitable recruits.

After the fighters were announced, Sereda glanced up at him. "Would you like to mingle a bit, before the fighting starts?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You aren't coming?"

"I fear my presence may scare them off a it, it's best that you interview them on your own."

With that Sereda and Gorim headed up to the balcony.

* * *

Faren soon entered to the local Carta headquarters, which was an old shop. Beraht's inventorying was quite wide range, and he began to wonder if even a tenth of these goods were bought with coin rather than blood.

He soon found Beraht having a conversation with his lover Jarvia. She went too was a casteless, but she was practically Beraht's second-in-command. Her eyes were cold as the Stone itself and sometimes he had to wonder if she was more deadly than Beraht himself.

"The King is old. His rule won't hold much longer," Beraht was saying.

"Prince Bhelen seems far more sympathetic to our interest than Trian. And he's not so idealistic like Sereda," said Jarvia as she tapped the hilt of a sword.

Beraht gave the smug smirk that he was famous for. "Bhelen has some tastes of his own that he knows I can provide—" It was then he noticed that Faren and Leske when the room with them. "We'll finish this later. It's about time you do showed up. What happened with Oskias?"

Faren made himself as casual as he could. "He didn't have any lyrium or gold on him."

Beraht shook his head at them. "What kind of rot are you trying to feed me?"

"He told us he'd been putting together a side deal with lyrium, but he'd already sold it." Leske tried to mimic Faren's casual tone.

"He did say that most of it was topside," said Faren.

"Jarvia! Send a dig-troop topside. If Oskias had a hiding spot up there, I want our elbows in it."

"As you say!" Faren noticed a gleam in Jarvia's eyes as she looked at them. He felt he was facing down a bronto head on.

"And the matter of… punishment?" Beraht asked. There was something in his tone that suggested that he knew something.

"Don't worry. I killed myself."

"Very interesting, seeing how my cousin was at the Tapsters this afternoon. And he says he saw something change hands between you and Oskias and then the duster sodding stood up and walked out on his own two feet. Does that sound like what I asked?" Beraht folded his arms and looked at Jarvia. "Jarvia, what does that sound like to you?"

"Sounds like some jumped up face-brands thought they could take a bribe and let him walk free. That's not right." She ran her eyes up and down Faren, licking her lips. Yep, it was definitely facing down a bronto.

"The lady says it's not right. You will disagree with a lady, would you?"

Faren rolled his eyes and put on his best irritable voice, which was not difficult, and said, "I'm not stupid enough to kill Oskias in public!"

Leske glance at him and got the idea straightaway. "Right. I mean, no one is gonna say spit to you, Beraht, but we can't move that free. We needed to get Oskias somewhere private. We took him to the lava sinks behind the mines. You won't be seeing him again."

Beraht narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. I don't like you making me look weak… but it's smart to try to keep the Sword Caste from asking questions." Suddenly he smiled and Faren now preferred to see him angry. "That's why I like you two. Now, I got something else for you. Make some use of your… unique skills."

"And here I was hoping to spend some time with my sister," Faren sighed.

"Aw, that's touching," said Beraht with an unsympathetic voice. "Wait, I forgot; I don't care. The Warrior Caste is hosting a Proving today—all the best fighters, last man standing—you know the sort of thing. They're showing off for some Grey Warden who is looking for candidates to drag off to a life of eternal glory. Now, it's not often we get every name fighter in Orzammar lined up like that, and I have certain acquaintances who… take an interest in this sort of thing."

"You're taking bets on the fighters," Faren guessed.

"There's a lot of crying to be made when people get the fever up. Favoured fighter's and officer named Mainar, veteran of four darkspawn campaigns. Everd's a long-shot. Just got back from a Deep Roads offensive. Some young buck who has all the ladies drooling. I've got a lot of money riding on him. Mine and other people's. I expect to see that eight-to-one payoff. Understand?"

Faren didn't like this, meddling with a Proving was a punishment worthy of death. Also, if the rumours were true then the service was facing another Blight and if they meddled with the Proving the Grey Warden might end up with an unworthy candidate. There again he hadn't had much choice in the matter.

"So how am I supposed to help Everd win?" he asked.

"The fight only gets announced to candidates themselves… to prevent illegal gambling. So first, you'll have to find Everd, see whose he's fighting, and when. When the name Mainar comes up, I want you to slip this drug into the bastard's water." He then handed him a vial of liquid. "It'll slow his reflexes, just enough to take the edge of, not enough to show. But it wears off quickly, so don't use it until just before his fight."

He was disliking this job by the minute. He looked down at the vile with disdain. "Does Everd know you're doing this?"

"He's the kind of warrior who wants to show off his oiled physique to a cheering crowd. You think he wants scum like is making money on?" He then glared at him forcefully. "Don't let him know what you're doing. Just find his chamber, see when he's fighting, then go to Mainar and dump the drug."

Faren sighed knowing he had no choice. "All right. We'll go now."

"You bet you will. Here's your pass to get into the grounds. The Proving starts as soon as the clock strikes. And when I say I have coin on this, I'm not talking about some pittance, like the value of your life. If I don't see Everd's name on the winner's sheet, you better make sure I never see you, or your sister, ever again. Am I clear?"

Faren clenched his fists. "Crystal."

* * *

They first stopped by his house to leave the bottle of moss wine there. He found his mother still asleep and Rica was nowhere to be found, so he left a note on the bottle.

When they left the house, Leske rubbed his hands together and said, "So, which bookie are we visiting?"

Faren smiled slyly. "The one that doesn't work for Beraht. I'm betting thirty. You?"

"I'm going all the way. We could buy our way in, instead of just getting stuck with Catra make-work."

Faren didn't miss the excitement of his voice. They soon entered the commons

"Darvin will be in there. He'll take his cut, but he won't rat us to Beraht," Faren said. They soon found themselves walking over the bridge that led to the arena. "Maybe we'll actually get to watch a match."

"Wish I could have seen the glorying proving. Adal Helmi going toe-to-toe with Sereda Aeducan."

"I've heard she's a Paragon of Beauty."

"Whoa, hold your bronto, she my believe in casteless rights, but I highly doubt she'd be interested in you."

"Maybe she would if I took part in the Proving," said Faren dreamingly.

Leske laughed. "I bet you could beat the beards off some of those overstuffed swaggers. Wouldn't that be nice?" He then had a dreamy look on his face too. "And if gold coins fell out of my mouth whenever I spoke that could be grand. And only slightly less likely."

Then soon reached the gates and were at once stopped by a guard.

"Turn around, brand. No casteless on the grounds," he sneered.

"But I have a pass right here," said Faren waving the documents Beraht had given him.

At once the guard snatched them and began to read them. "Hmm… Looks legitimate." He glared at Faren. "Go on through, then. But stay to the trenches. Grey Wardens don't need some eyesore getting between them and the fighters." He shoved the pass into his chest before standing a aside.

Once they entered Faren stared in awe, he had never been inside the arena before and was taking it all in. He then began to look around for Darvin, but then Leske elbowed him.

"By the Stone! That's one of them. One of the Grey Wardens," he said pointing at the lone human that could be seen for miles. "I dare you to go over and talk to him."

Obviously, Leske was joking thinking that Faren wouldn't so something that crazy. However, Faren liked a challenge and make his way towards the Grey Warden.

* * *

Duncan was keeping a sharp eye out for possible recruits when he saw two dwarves that caught his eye. They had markings on their faces and for some reason everyone were give them a wide birth as if they had the plague. One had dark hair with several braids and had only a stubble. The other on was dark as well, but his hair was in a ponytail, and his beard and moustache sported rather intricate braids. Then he made his way towards him with an air of confidents around him.

He smiled and crossed his arms to give a formal bow. "Stone-met and blessing on your house." He then noticed the surprised look on the dwarf's face. "That was the proper racing for an outsider last time I visited Orzammar. Has it changed? Or is there a reason you're looking at me so strangely?"

"In my part of Orzammar, we just go with, 'Hello'," the dwarf said.

"We do the same in my part of Ferelden. Hello then. My name is Duncan. I'd say, 'of the Grey Wardens,' but I suspect you all you know that. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Faren." He then hesitated and then added, "Of… nobody."

"Ah… of course. That's what the face-brand means, then." Duncan mentally slapped himself. Sereda had told him just that morning. "I remember now."

"Yes. And yes, you can arrest me for harassing you," Faren sighed.

Duncan stared at him and then remembered that the casteless could be arrested for just saying hello to a noble. "For saying hello? My friend, to a Grey Warden nothing short of slavering darkspawn waking you in your bedroll counts as harassment. Actually, I'm glad I met you. Whenever we come to Orzammar, we always stay in the Diamond Quarter. You forget how much of the city you miss."

"Is it true that you're here looking for recruits?"

"The Wardens are always looking for those who have the courage to spend their lives in battle against the darkspawn." He then notes the young dwarf in front of him match the description Sereda had given him earlier. He did his best not to let this fact flow. "It's where we find both those with the skill and the will. The best Wardens are ruthless to their enemies, compassionate to their friends, and inspiring to their troops. It's a lot to look for, but I hope to find it here." He then noticed the other dwarf was gesturing to Faren. "And I hope you may find what you're looking for."

Faren stared at him curiously and then made his way over to the other dwarf.

* * *

When he finally returned to Leske, he was staring at him in bewilderment and no doubt wondering if he had a screw loose.

"Duster, you are insane," he said.

"Hey, you're the one who bet me," Faren pointed out.

"I didn't think you're going to take it seriously."

"Come on, Leske, you know I'm a sucker for a challenge."

"Isn't that the truth?" said Leske rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I found Everd's chambers."

"Let's just hope he's not inside. I don't fancy knocking him out before the match."

When they got inside they found out that Everd was in a worse state. He was lying on the floor, at first they thought it was foul play by another gladiator, but upon closer examination they found out he was completely drunk.

"Isn't this perfect," Faren groaned.

"Sod it!" Leske groaned leaning over Everd. "He's stone drunk! He could draw a _dead_ man for his bout and still lose." He got up and shook his head. "Beraht's going to kill us if we slip up here. He's already jumpy enough after that stunt with Oskias—"

Faren had plenty of practice trying to sober drunks with his mother, but that usually took a good half an hour. They didn't have that sort of time and then Leske grasped his shoulder. "I've got an idea…"

Faren wasn't too confident that Leske's idea work which is why he came up with a better idea. "I could put on his armour. You know, fighting his name."

Leske smiled. "That's much better than my idea. I was going to say we should go up in the stands and start a rockslide, but you're brilliant! You'll _be_ Everd. You'll go out in his armour, keep down the visor, and fighting his name. He wins, Beraht wins, everybody wins. Except all the Warrior Caste braggarts you leave kissing dust." He laughed as if he could already picture it. "I sodding _love_ the way you think, my friend. I was afraid Beraht was going to kill us."

Faren then gave Leske a firm look. "If I do this I'll win by skill alone. I won't use the drug."

Leske stared at him with eyes widened. "You've got a heart of steel, salroka. Get in the armour."

It took about ten minutes for Faren to strap the armour on. It was fortunate that both he and Everd were about the same size, because he very much doubt he could move around if the armour was any heavier.

Then they heard the announcement. "Bout three is next, Officer Mainar versus the warrior Everd fighters, report to the ring."

"No more time," said Leske frantically. "Make sure you have everything and go tell the roving guard you're ready to fight."

"Just make sure Everd doesn't wander into the arena," said Faren as he placed the helmet on his head. "That's the last thing we need."

"Got it, now go!"

* * *

Duncan had just arrived in the viewing stands and sat in the seat next to Sereda. She gestured to a nearby server and then within moments, Duncan was offered a cool drink. He accepted it gladly.

"Found any interesting recruits?" she asked.

"I believe I may have, I found the casteless you told me about." Duncan smiled.

"How did he get in here? Casteless forbidden to enter."

"I know, but he seemed to be quite interested in the Grey Wardens. He even asked about recruiting."

"We'll have to find him after the Proving. Assuming that the guards haven't kicked him out already." She then looked down into the arena. "Ah, it's starting."

* * *

Faren had just ended in the arena and it was beyond his wildest dreams. He only imagines of taking part in the Proving and now he was actually fighting in one.

True, the crowd only cheering because they thought he was Everd and if any of them found out he was a casteless he would be flogged to death, but still it was the greatest moment in his life.

He looked up into the crowd and saw that not only was the warden Duncan watching, but also Lady Aeducan. He stared up at her and he could see the rumours were true, she was indeed a Paragon of Beauty.

He then saw the proving master getting up to his feet and looking at the crowd that had gathered. "This is a Glory Proving, fought under the watchful eye of Paragons of Orzammar for our honoured guest, the Grey Wardens."

Duncan then bowed to the crowd and they cheered their lungs off.

"The warrior Everd, son of Galten, will fight Officer Mainar, survive of the battle at Kar Elerin!"

Faren looked at his opponent, who bowed at him. "You honour me with this fight. May the Stone show the boldest heart through the strongest arm."

Faren wasn't sure how to answer this, that gave it his best shot. "Uh, for the honour of the… Grey Wardens."

"First warrior to fall is vanquished. _Fight!_ " the proving master commanded.

At once Mainar drew his sword and shield and charge straight at Faren, who drew his greatsword. Mainar swung his sword, but easily block it with his greatsword and pushed with all his might causing Mainar to lose his balance. Then he spun his greatsword around slamming it into Mainar's shield and he fell to the ground.

"The winner is Everd!" the proving master yelled. "A truly memorable fight. The young cadet vanquishes the wily veteran! Healer, see to his injuries."

* * *

From the stands Sereda was looking at Everd curiously and Duncan took notice of this.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"That's not Everd, he fights with a sword and shield," she said.

"Should I stop the fight?" Gorim asked.

"No, but have my men stand ready just in case. Whoever, this warrior is he certainly skilled if he is able to defeat Mainar."

"At your command, my Lady."

* * *

Faren was now facing his next opponent, who was a bald-headed dwarf with a large mace in his hand.

"The warrior Everd, son of Galten, will fight last year's Journeyman Division champion Adalbo, proven in glory before the Stone."

"You honour me with this fight. May we both win glory in the eyes of our lords," said Adalbo bowing.

Faren was doing his best to maintain his laughter. If only they knew who he truly was they would be praising him like this. "Now you're talking my language, Brother."

" _Fight!_ "

Faren was the first one to attack this time swinging his greatsword, but Adalbo dodged it and swung his mace striking him in the head. Luckily, his helmet didn't fly off, but he didn't dare to press his luck.

Adalbo came for another bout, but Faren was prepared this time and ducked just in time. He then dropped his greatsword, which surprised Adalbo and use this to his advantage, he then punched him hard in the gut and then struck him in the face hard enough to knock into the ground.

"The ancestors have withdrawn their blessings, and embraced the new champion on the field," said the proving master.

* * *

In the stands Sereda looked at this warrior with admiration.

"He dropped his weapon on purpose, just to deal a few blows to his opponent," she said thoughtfully.

"An unusual tactic to say the least," said Gorim. He then looked at the warrior looking slightly impressed. "But I can't argue with the results."

"He's not only skilled, but cunning and might just be what I'm looking for," said Dunacn rubbing his beard.

* * *

Faren was now facing his final opponent, this time a woman with two blades strapped to her back. He had a feeling that this battle was not going to be an easy one.

"The warrior Everd, son of Galten, will fight Lenka, Silent Sister-in-training. She has made her vows, but not completed her blooding," the proving master announced. "Will she be accepted into the legendary order? That will depend on her performance today…"

Lenka just nodded, this was because the Silent Sisters were, well, silent. As part of their initiation they cut their tongues out as the show respect to Astyth the Grey, a legendary Paragon who sacrificed her life for the King.

Since she couldn't talk, Lenka only bowed.

"You honour me with this fight. May we both achieve glory," said Faren returning the bow.

" _Fight!_ " The proving master yelled.

At once Lenka drew her blades and charge straight towards Faren. He pulled out his greatsword and strong it down towards, however she simply blocked it with a two blades. Then she miraculously, twisted the greatsword causing it to fall out of Faren hands.

She then charged towards him and he probably would have fallen if wasn't for the fact that he had a pair of daggers strapped to his back. He quickly drew them and blocked the two blades. Lenka was stunned and Faren took full advantage of this and pushed her backwards with all his might.

Then, before she could recover, he plunged his two daggers into her and she fell to the stone without a sound.

"Lenka went to the stone without a word, as befits her vows, but it wasn't hard to see the blood that was spilled," said the proving master. "Everd will advance to the final bout, to determine the true champion of the ring, against—"

Then all of a sudden the real Everd appeared, a little wobbly and clearly still drunk. Faren cursed under his helmet and if he survives this he was going to kill Leske.

"Wha-?" said Everd in a daze. "It's my bout already?" He then noticed the dwarf wearing his armour and pointed drunkenly. "Hey! That's my armour!"

The crowd were in wage as was the proving master. "Who are you? How dare you disrupt the sacred—"

"Wait!" said Mainar pushing past the healer and looking down into the arena. "I know that man. That's Everd! Then… what imposter did I fight?"

The proving master stepped up to the podium, his voice ringing loud and clear. "Remove your helmet, warrior, and let all what you see your face."

"I will not. My victories have earned me your respect," said Faren hoping against hope that he would not have to remove his helmet.

"Your skills are impressive, but you are one man. Show yourself, lest I call the guards and have them do it for you!"

Faren looked around and saw the soldiers surrounding him he knew he had no choice. He unfastened the strap and let it fall to the ground and at once the entire crowd gasped. He then looked about the crowd defiantly and shouted, "I am of no caste or clan, but I have defeated you all!"

From the stands Duncan recognised the dwarf at once as the one he saw earlier and raised from his seat. Sereda looked at the dwarf curiously and he couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face.

At once her men began to surround the dwarf and the proving master's face turned an ugly shade of purple. "Casteless! You insult the very nature of this Proving. Guards, take this… filth away!"

Duncan at once turned to the proving master. "Hold your men, I pray you. This warrior has defeated the best you have to offer. Is that not what this Proving is for?"

The proving master stared at him as if he had fallen out of the sky. "We are honoured by your presence, Warden, but this Proving is not solely for you. There are laws which have governed this arena for a thousand years. This is no warrior! He is casteless, rejected by the ancestors. His very footsteps pollute the stone. He has no place here."

Duncan looked down from the podium at the dwarf and then back to the proving master and a sly smile appeared on his face. "Except as your champion…"

Sereda smirked at the statement.

The proving master gave him a disgusted look. "Guards, take him away."

Sereda then got to her feet and called out, "alive, if you please." The proving master started to protest, but one glare from the princess's eyes made the man stumble backwards.

"Now, see…" The proving master swallowed. "Lady Aeducan…"

Sereda looked down into the arena and found that the unknown dwarf had been fighting off the guards that attempted to kill him. All of them were either unconscious on the floor or bruised up. That was until Gorim struck on the head with a hilt of his sword and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this," she assured to the proving master. "This sort of incident and has many questions and until sentences passed I would like those questions answered."

"Yes, of course, as you say, my Lady."

Duncan watched as Sereda's men took the dwarf away and looked down at the princess. "Not how I thought I would recruit a warrior, but it's has proven interesting. What happens now?"

"The Nobles and the Warrior Castes will want him executed. I'll do what I can to hold a trial, but in truth fortune does not smile down upon our dear warrior. I'll see if I can't persuade my father for you to handle this more… discreetly."

"How long do you think?"

"It may take a couple of days, but our poor warrior may not have that time."

"Then there's nothing left for me to do but constrict him."

He was about to leave, but then heard her laugh and she looked down into the arena. "Beat every single one of them. In front of everyone. If this does not prove my point nothing will. By the Stone, most people will believe that I was the one who let him in."

Duncan nodded. "This even has certainly been proven eventful, if nothing else."


	5. The Casteless Warden

Duncan heard a knock at the door of his quarters and found Sereda standing there with a hood of her head. He quickly let her inside, knowing that she wanted to discuss something in private.

"What brings you here, Lady Aeducan?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Sereda removed her hood and revealed her crimson hair. "I came to tell you that I managed to persuade most of the Assembly to halt the execution on your casteless warrior. However, it seems that someone had arranged for him to be removed from his cell."

Duncan crossed his arms. "Some insulated noble I assume?"

Sereda shook her head. "Not this time. We found another casteless that was working with him. He was interrogated and we discovered that they were working for a man named Beraht."

"Who is this Beraht?"

"Beraht is the local Carta boss and he had a lot of connections with both the Noble Caste and with the underworld. This of course means that he's paid off the guards guarding the two casteless and has every intention to kill the two of them. I've already got my men out looking for them, but they could be anywhere."

"Then we better start looking."

He was about to leave, but Sereda stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot I was supposed to be given to the champion of the Proving." She handed him a mace of fine make. "This once belonged to one of the finest warriors of House Aeducan, an ancestor who served with the Grey Wardens."

Duncan grabbed hold of the mace. "I'll give it to him once I find him."

She then drew the hood over his head. "My men aren't the only one looking for him and I doubt they will wait for a trail. I'll do what I can, but you must hurry."

"Thank you, Lady Aeducan."

* * *

Faren rubbed his head, boy did he had a headache. He tried to remember what happened and remembered the Proving, and him being arrested. Along with that luck dwarf that hit him really hard on the head.

He found himself in a cell, but it looked nothing like any of the cells in the Diamond Quarter. There were bleed stains on the walls and the bars looked rusty.

Then he heard Leske's voice. "Are you awake yet? Psst, can you hear me?"

Faren made his way to the bars and found Leske sitting in another cell close by. "How hard did they sodding hit you, anyway? Did you have to put up such a fight?"

"Leske? What happened?" said Faren. "I thought you were supposed to watch Everd?"

Leske looked slightly uneasy. "Well, you see I had to go to the little dwarf's room and when I got make he was gone. Next thing I knew you reviled your face-brand to everyone and the whole place went mad. Shut all the doors, examined everyone for family and caste. One of the guards recognised me and figured we must be working together. They burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who put us up to this. I think they knew, you know, about Beraht."

"What's the sentence for ridiculing the entire Warrior Caste?"

"Public whipping. Loss of you left hand for stealing the armour. Loss of your _right_ hand for befouling a smith's work… Public fraying for impersonating a higher caste. And if that doesn't kill you, they'll put you to death for polluting the Proving."

"Great, just great," Faren muttered.

"They would have killed you already if Lady Aeducan hadn't stepped in, apparently you made quite the impression on her. The Grey Warden also suggested exile, but it didn't seem like anyone was listening."

Faren looked at the cell. "This doesn't look like a typical guard cell."

"Huh, I guess not. I mean, I've been in most of them. They don't usually have… this many bloodstains on the walls…" He then began to look around the cells. "Uh, any chance you see a way out?"

Then they saw Jarvia with a sinister look on her face. She approached the cells and smiled evilly at them. "Good. You're awake. Beraht will be glad to hear that."

Faren knew where this was going. "Jarvia? What are you doing here?"

"You cause a lot of trouble today. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. The entire Proving was declared invalid, and the Assembly already called for an investigation. You can't imagine the state Beraht was in when he told me to get you."

"Why are you here? Where are the guardsmen?"

"You're not in their cells. And I don't think I appreciate the time and money it took to bribe the right people to get you back. You've got every guardsmen at the Proving thinking if he takes your head off, the ancestors will bless him for ever. But they know whose hand holds the whip. When Beraht claimed you, they know who's going to get to what your last breath. Except for Lady Aeducan men, of course. Apparently the young princess was quite impressed with your performance, though I didn't know what she sees in you."

Faren glared at her and stood firm. "Well, I'm not scared of him. All we did with follow his orders."

"You risked exposing him before the entire Warrior Caste. Now they're asking questions, and as long as you have tongues to answer them, you're a threat. Enjoy your last night together, boys." Faren and Leske looked at one another, they didn't like where this was going. "Beraht'll be by soon to make sure you maintain your silence."

They then saw her walk off and pass the guard that was standing guard. The guard looked slow and stupid, no doubt Beraht didn't think there were much of a threat and that gave them a chance to escape.

Seeing how they had nothing to lose, Faren waited until he was sure that Jarvia was gone and began banging on the bars to a cell in the hopes to attract the guard.

A few seconds later the guard approached him. "Hey! Leave off with your noise. You're giving me a headache."

"The bar on this door is broken. Could you check it out?" he asked gesturing into the bars in front of him.

"Where?" said the guard leaning closer. "I don't see nothing wrong."

Then before he knew what was happening, Faren grabbed the helm of his armour and slammed against the bar doors. He did a better job than he thought, he was so strong that the guard's skull cracked killing him instantly.

He then reached out for the keys around the guard's belt and unlock his cell door.

"That was brilliant," said Leske as he went to unlock his cell. "If we want to get away with this, we can't leave one man alive to tell Beraht what we've done."

"Agreed," said Faren.

They soon found the chest that contained all their belongings and strapped on their gear.

* * *

Faren lost count of how many people they killed as they reached the main room to the hideout and he could hear Beraht's voice behind the door. "I'm cutting the whore free. If that turncoat brother of hers doesn't know his place, I don't need precious Rica either."

Faren open the door a crack and saw Beraht talking to two of his men.

"Rica? That's the one you got all done up in lace?" one of the thugs leered. "I've been wanting to get my hands on that."

"Heh, I know what you mean…" the other folks said, making a lewd gesture.

Beraht spread his hands in a gesture of generosity. "She's yours if you want her, boys. And let me tell you… it tastes as good as it looks." That was it, he was going to kill Beraht right now. He'd been wanting to do that ever since he started working for him. He slammed the door open and Beraht turned. "What in sod all is _that_ doing out of its cage? Let's teach this little duster lesson."

Faren flung one of his knives so fast that the first thug even had a chance to move. Leske charged that the second one while he went after Beraht.

He pulled out his greatsword and blocked Beraht's attack, and push with such force that he nearly stumbled backwards. He then punched him around the face and before he could give Beraht a chance to raise his shield he sliced off his head with his greatsword.

Behind him, he heard Leske gave a joyful laugh. "Did you see him there, all, 'When we're done with you?' And you just charged in and sodding slaughtered him! You have to be the luckiest duster in Orzammar. Beraht's dead and we're standing here! Hail to the sodding King!"

Faren looked at Beraht's decapitated body. "I was hoping he'd have time to beg for mercy."

"Oh, he was begging all right. That look of utter surprise on his face when he tasted his own blood. That was as close as begging as Beraht gets."

He then remembered Rica. "Let's just make sure Rica's okay."

"Well, he was sure talking like she's still alive. But I won't turn down the chance to go take another peek. Hey, could you tell Rica I killed him. I mean, it doesn't do you any good if she thinks you're most virile warrior in all the Stone…"

Faren gave him a look, then turned his gaze onto his greatsword. "Do you really want to say that while I'm holding a weapon?"

"An excellent point. Now let's get somewhere to hide."

* * *

Duncan smiled as he approached the knot of guards outside of Beraht's hideout. At first it looked like that the ruse would be unnecessary, as the casteless had somehow freed himself along with another. Still, it appeared the danger was not over, and he would soon found himself in custody once more.

"There they are! Seize the fugitives!" a guard shouted.

The proving master was with them and approach the two men that had emerged from the shop. "Drop your weapons and walk down slowly. We will use force if you resist."

"If this is your idea of a heroic rescue, you're too late," Faren smirked.

"You do not speak until the shapers have judged you!"

Duncan stepped into the circle the guard had made around the two dwarves. "One moment, my friend. Did you not suggest this Beraht might have arranged their convenient escape?"

The proving master glared at Duncan. "Regardless, the penalty for impersonating a higher caste is death."

Duncan remembered what Sereda had told him about Beraht. "If Beraht is as influential as you say, perhaps he also masterminded this Everd's impersonation."

"Last I saw Beraht, he was suffering from a bad case of dead," said Faren crossing his arms.

"He's dead?" the proving master gasped, then he quickly controlled himself. Duncan made a mental note to tell Sereda of the proving master's reaction. "Beraht had many enemies, but also powerful allies. They—"

"Beraht would have butchered us if he hadn't killed him first!" said Leske.

Duncan turned his gaze upon Faren. "Your friend has once again demonstrated his courage. We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with the potential to join our ranks. It seems I have found one."

Faren stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"That I have found what I sought in Orzammar. Let me make my offer more formal. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend the invitation for you to join our order."

"This man is a criminal," the proving master said, shaking his head. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I am," said Duncan before turning his attention back to Faren. "It would mean traveling to the surface lands and thus leaving your people, but it does offer you the chance to strike a blow against the darkspawn and the Blight."

Faren crossed his arms; this was way too good to be true. "What's the trick?"

"While it is no trick, it is a dangerous like. I can promise you no guaranty of safety. I can also give you nothing in return for these hazards. In joining me you leave all you know behind."

Faren sighed; he knew he had no choice. "It seems like my best choice."

"Then before these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Know that you are most welcome."

"This is highly irregular. The warrior families will be…" The proving master stopped as most of the princess men arrived. "…most upset." He shook his head, and the guards began to wonder off. Duncan noted that in all the excitement that the guards had forgotten about the second casteless.

Leske looked at Faren in awe. "Look at you, you duster! A Warden! And to think I knew you when you were stealing bread."

Dunacn then approached him presented him with the mace Sereda had intrusted to him. He decided that mentioning that the princess wished for him to have it was unwise at this present time. "Before we brave the Deep Roads, I would like to present you with this mace, since you have no positions of your own. It was once wielded by the Warden Foral Aeducan. I believe he was related to your king. I know you will continue his proud example."

He then stepped away from the new recruit so he could talk to his friend, and noticed that two of the princess men were standing protectively behind a young casteless woman.

* * *

"From Dust Town to the Grey Wardens… You don't watch out, salroka, you'll end up a Paragon. And then I'll never hear the end of it," Leske said.

Faren smiled feeling a little guilty of leaving Leske behind. "I'm miss you, Leske."

"Do you worry about me. Now get out of here before the Warden he changes his mind."

He was then nearly tackled by Rica when she ran up to hug him. "I can't believe you're really leaving. And as a Grey Warden! When Sir Duncan wanted to recruit you, I almost fell over. When I heard you got arrested, I rushed over to the arena, but by then you were gone, and Sir Duncan and Lady Aeducan were telling everyone they had to find you."

"Will it be safe for you if I leave?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

Rica pulled away from him and smiled. "This has been a luck day for both of us. I spent this afternoon with my new patron. If everything works out… maybe I can even greet you as an equal if you return."

"This is the man you spoke earlier?"

"Yes." She let out a small, happy laugh. "He calls me his amber rose. Isn't that sweet? He has a voice like a poet. He already promised to move Mother and me into better lodgings, where he can find me more quickly when he wants me."

"And you'll be happy like this?"

"I am. I could never make a life fighting darkspawn. But if I can bear a son who makes his house proud, that's all I can ask. Go, little brother. Make the world a better place."

She then gave him one last hug before he went off with Duncan.

* * *

"You said your name was Faren?" Duncan asked.

"Faren Brosca, casteless and now Warden recruit," said Faren taking one last glance of his sister.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Faren took the time to get a handle of his new mace. He would prefer a two-handed weapon, but beggars can't be chooses and he had to work with what he got.

Duncan then spoke. "We head into the Deep Roads tomorrow. A scouting mission more than a hunt." Faren nodded, and Duncan continued. "Then we make a stop at the Circle of Magi after which we stop at Highever and then at Denerim in order for us to gain more forces for the army. Then we head straight down to Ostagar to battle the darkspawn."

"I don't really have any fear of going topside, like I had a new rank to begin with," Faren shrugged. "Besides even if I did I wouldn't be stripped of it since I've joined the Grey Wardens. I do have one question though?"

"And what is that?" Duncan asked.

"Do we get paid?" Faren asked.

Duncan shook his head and had a feeling that he had no fear of Faren not meeting up to his standards.


	6. The Exiled Princess

Sereda was doing some last-minute practising, today she was in the Deep Roads as part of a company that led by her father to take out some nearby darkspawn. Next to her was Gorim, who was now carrying a crossbow under her request.

Once she was done she marched towards her father and the soldiers began to talk excitedly as she walked past. She gave them a smile from time to time as well as compliments. Her father was dressed in armour, which concerned her greatly. Her father was getting on in years and even surrounded by guards he was not the warrior he used to be, but for the sake of morale she kept a calm face.

Along with them was Duncan and his Grey Wardens. Also the newest recruit was among them and he looked extremely proud being here judging by the way he was wearing his new mace. Though the other dwarfs were giving him a wide berth.

Harrowmont step forward, his voice ringing through the stone tunnels. "Trian and his men clear the way for the Grey Wardens to descend into the easternmost caverns. Those caverns are still infested by the worst of the darkspawn. We cannot risk our own troops in there."

"Understood, Lord Harrowmont. We should be able to sense the darkspawn and avoid them once the way is open," said Duncan in a calm voice.

"May the Pargaons favour you, and the Stone catch you if you fall," her father said sounding strong. Sereda didn't even want to think how many potions he had to take this morning just to be here.

"Come, men, glory awaits!" Trian roared as he races hammer above his head.

They watched as he left with his men and the Grey Wardens followed close behind.

Harrowmont spoke again, but a little quieter this time. "Bhelen, you and your men will second the king, clearing the main road."

"Don't you think it looks a little… cowardly to allow these humans to take our place where the fighting is thickest?" Bhelen looked crestfallen. Sereda had a feeling that it was more than just missing a battle, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Are you questioning the battle plan?" Harrowmont asked, his face betraying his irritation at a younger brother.

"Of course not. I'm sure your caution is for the glory of all us."

"Enough, Bhelen," her father glared, and Bhelen took several small steps backwards. "Take your men and make ready. Harrowmont and I need to have words with your sibling."

"Good luck, my sister," said Bhelen. Sereda watched him as he left, something was indeed off.

Harrowmont then gave her a fatherly smile. "Your father has a special mission for you."

"In the eastern Deep Roads, there is a secret door carved into the stone," said her father.

They then began walking down the tunnel and Sereda understood why Bhelen was off. This special mission was no doubt another favour of her father's and if what Bhelen said was true it would be a perfect place for Trian to ambush her.

"The door leads to a thaig long abandoned by your ancestors. The darkspawn have made it impossible to reach," Harrowmont explained.

Her father then placed a hand on my shoulder. "My father believed that the shield of the Paragon Aeducan remains in that thaig, under the stone of the central room. Reclaim the shield, and glory will be yours!"

"What else is in thaig?" Sereda asked.

"My father's writing speaks only of the shield. There may be countless other treasures, but only the shield matters."

"We've sent to scout ahead to make sure the tunnels are cleared, but be careful. One of the stouts will meet you at the first crossroads you come to; the second will be further in. When you get to the door, use your signet ring to open it. Questions?" said Harrowmont.

"Meet the Scouts, find the door, grabbed the shield," said Sereda counting the tasks of the fingers. "Got it."

"Very good. The crossroads where you meet the first gout will be the rendezvous points. There, you can present the shield to the lords and demonstrate the strength of Aeducan!"

"May the ancestors watch over you, my child." Her father smile was trembling just slightly, and she gave him a respectful bow. Stone, if he keeps this up there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that she would become queen.

* * *

Soon both she and Gorim entered the cave, heading in the direction Harrowmont had given. As they walked Gorim noted the tiredness in her eyes.

"You all right my lady?"

"I'm just concerned about this little trip."

"I would hardly call it little."

Sereda was troubled by this whole mission. "I can't help but think this is father's perfect way to get me on the throne."

"Is it that outrageous of a notion?" Gorim asked. "My lady, I know your feelings on the matter, but you cannot deny how many of your people want to see you on the throne."

"I suppose the bright side is that it will give me a chance to strengthen my claims on casteless rights," Sereda sighed.

Gorim nodded. "Yes, it might help rather than hinder us if that casteless recruit is any indication."

"What did you think of him?" Sereda asked curiously.

"He's skilled, I cannot deny that, but he was either very brave or crazy to take part in the Proving, even if he was forced under the Carta."

Then she heard a nearby scratching sound and raised a hand up. Gorim got the message and they drew their swords and as they turned the corner they found a stream of genlocks approaching them.

* * *

When they turned the corner they found the first scout and she recognised it was at once. It was Frandlin Ivo and she smiled at him and he returned that smile. "You made it, Commander. Did you run afoul of any darkspawn?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Sereda shrugged.

"We didn't expect any activity in these tunnels at all. Once I finish touting the tunnels, I hid there to avoid the darkspawn. Most of these tunnels are dead ends. The one we want is swarming with these fiends. It's going to be a fight."

"I didn't get a chance to speak to you after the proving we fought against in. Your performance was exceptional." It was then that she noticed something curious. Most people, upon being complemented by her would have either smile and blushed. Ivo on the other hand, turn slightly green.

"Your gift of the helm, was amazingly generous." He turned slightly as he spoke. "I will treasure it always. May today's battles bring us even more glory. I'll take rear guard. Shall we move?"

Sereda and Gorim exchanged looks, Ivo was acting strangely. However, they put these thoughts aside in order to focus on the mission as about a dozen genlocks began to charge towards them.

* * *

After about ten minutes fighting genlocks, the second scout popped up behind a large rock. "You're here! I thought the darkspawn had got you for sure."

"I'm not that easy to kill," said Sereda. Something was definitely off and she didn't think it was the rotten corpses of the genlocks.

"Then I'll make sure I'm behind you if were swarmed. We want the tunnel ahead, but there are darkspawn tracks all over it. Be careful."

Something didn't seem right. "I thought these tunnels were mostly abandoned," said Sereda as they continue down the tunnel.

Gorim seem to be thinking the same thing as he was closing the gap between him and her. Her second could read her like a book and she was quite grateful for that.

"Well, abandoned isn't vacant, apparently. Still, two months ago, we couldn't get within a mile of this place. I'll follow your lead, Commander."

* * *

They kept on fighting through the ruined thaig battling more genlock as press their advance. They battle about half a dozen of the blighters before they turned around a corner and saw several dead genlock lying on the floor in front of a large stone door.

"Looks like someone beat us to the door," said Gorim.

The scout went to examine the bodies. "This darkspawn body is still fresh. Whoever opened the door is most likely still in there."

Sereda and Gorim exchanged looks, this did not look good.

"They had to have an Aeduvan signet ring to get in," she said.

"It could have been stolen, recently or generations back," Ivo suggested.

"Or it could be an ambitious cousin out for his own glory," the scout offered.

Sereda then made her way to the door. "We'll see soon enough."

Gorim nodded. "Understood. Let's move, men."

It didn't take them long to enter into the next chamber and founded several mercenary's already inside. Their leader swaggered forwards. "So glad you could finally join us. We feared you'd gotten eaten by darkspawn. Turns out the shield isn't quite as easy to retrieve as I was led to believe. I wager you know where it is, though." He moved his hand over towards his weapon harness casually. "So maybe you tell me where it is, and I won't mutilate your body so bad your father doesn't recognise you."

Sereda began to wonder how a group of mercenaries knew about the shield and who could have told them about it. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm your better, that's who," the leader said smugly. Apparently he didn't know who she was or he would been begging for mercy. "And as to how I got in, that's a question you have to ask the Stone after I butcher you. Now, where is the shield?"

Sereda rubbed her forehead, she couldn't believe that idiots like this existed. "You're an idiot, and now you're going to die."

"Just kill them, boys. We'll find the shield on our own."

However before he could raise his weapons Gorim pulled out his crossbow and fired about in between his eyes.

Sereda then noticed one of the men manning a ballista, and just pushed Gorim in time before he fired. They quickly got before he could buy another one and while Gorim drew his fire, Sereda charged with a sword raised and before he realised what happened she plunged it straight into his chest.

Ivo uses shield to block the man holding the hammer and then the stout fired an arrow right between his shoulder blades. Then before he could recover Ivo sliced off his arm with his sword and as he was shrieking in pain the scout fired another arrow this time it impaled itself in his heart.

The last mercenary made a run for a ballista and fired another ball at them before they could stop them. Fortunately, both Sereda and Gorim performed the shield wall that blocks the bolt. Before he could re-fire the scout fired an arrow that went straight through his throat.

Once the battle was done Sereda examined the mercenary leader and found an Aeducan signet ring on his person.

Noticing this Gorim made his way towards. "Isn't that an Aeducan signet ring? I guess that's how they got in here…"

She recognised it at once and stared at him. "It's Trian's."

Gorim stared at her in shock. "The ring is Trian's? That means he…"

Sereda sighed. "Yes. My brother has been sloppy this time."

"It would have been a major victory to get the shield first. But he showed his hand and failed. The best way we can hurt him is to find the shield ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly."

Gorim then looked at the two men. "You have your orders, boys."

* * *

Finding the shield was not easy, but eventually they were able to locate the tomb where it was buried.

"This is the room. How do we get the shield?" Gorim asked.

Sereda looked around the tomb. "Look around. There must be a clue."

Gorim led to the two men. "You two, see if you can spot anything."

As they walked around they noticed that some of the tiles in the centre of the room began to sink into the ground as they stepped on them.

Sereda got an idea and moved over to the sarcophagus and gestured to Gorim and the two men to step on three of the tiles.

She then studied the sarcophagus thoroughly and found an indentation that matched with her signet ring perfectly. The moment she placed her signet ring on it the sarcophagus began to sink in the tomb door opened revealing a plain handcrafted shield with her house crest on it.

"That's it. We've got it," said Gorim as she picked up the shield.

"It doesn't look like much," said the scout studying the shield.

"The skill of our crafters has come far since then," said Ivo, giving the scout a nasty look. No doubt he thought she would have been offered by the scout's remark. He then looked at the shield in awe. "But still… the Shield of Aeducan."

Sereda studied the shield, despite its plain appearance it was surprisingly well balanced. "It's a symbol; that's all."

"If it helps rally the troops, it's a good thing," said the scout.

She then strapped the shield to her back. The sooner they got to her father the better. "Enough talk. Where is the rendezvous point?"

"Back in the direction we came from, at the crosswords," the scout replied.

"To the crosswords!" said Gorim, sheathing his sword.

As they began to leave Gorim moved up close to Sereda so they couldn't be overheard by the Ivo and the scout.

"If Train were really scheming against us, this would be the perfect place for an ambush. We've got the shield, and we're all alone out here."

Sereda still couldn't believe that Trian would do such a thing, but she couldn't deny the evidence. "Keep your wits about you, then."

Gorim nodded. "Of course."

"What's that you're muttering about?" the scout asked.

"Family business," said Sereda.

"Uh-huh. All right, then."

* * *

It turned out they didn't need to worry about Trian, because when they turned around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them were the bodies of about a dozen dwarves lying around the chamber. One of them was Trian.

"By the Stone, it's Trian," Gorim gasped.

Ivo drew his sword and looked around. "It must have been a darkspawn attack."

The scout shook his head as he examined Trian's body. "This doesn't look like darkspawn. No bites, no scratches, no mutilations."

Gorim moved over to the princess as she closed Trian's eyes and realisation hit her. "Bhelen outplayed me."

"Your brother?" said Ivo confused.

Then they heard footsteps approaching them. "Someone's coming."

Sereda got up just as Bhelen led their father party into the chamber. He shot a glance at her, he had differently outplayed her.

Her father looked he took several involuntary to Trian's body and fell to his knees. "By the ancestors, what has happened here?"

"It seems we weren't fast enough. Bhelen, was right," said one of Bhelen's men.

Her father looked up at her. "My daughter. Tell me this isn't what it looks like."

Sereda raised her hands up. "We just got here a moment ago."

"Just long enough to slay Train," said Bhelen glaring at her.

Gorim didn't miss the slight gleam of satisfaction in his eyes and stepped up. "My lady is innocent."

Harrowmont held up a hand. "Sir Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness. It falls to others to tell the story. You scout, what happened here?"

The scout stepped forward. "Trian and his men were here early. It seems they'd done battle with the darkspawn. Lady Aeducan came up to them, all friendly-like, but when we got close, she ordered us to attack!"

Sereda glared at him. "That a lie!"

"Then we shall discover the truth," said Harrowmont. He then looked at Ivo. "Frandlin Ivo, you are a good and noble man. Did the scout speak the truth?"

Ivo swallowed. "He… he did, my lord. It was… terrible. Prince Trian didn't stand a chance. Afterwards, my lady stripped his signet ring."

"You treacherous blasted!" Gorim roared about to grab his sword, but Sereda grabbed his arm and shook her head.

Her father stood up and spoke with a sharp voice. "Silence, Gorim. Do you have anything else to say, my daughter?"

She looked at her father heartbroken. "How can you not see that this is a setup?"

Her father sighed. "I want to believe that, I really do."

"Bind her," said Harrowmont as if every single word hurt. "She will be judged by the Assembly. To Orzammar!"

She didn't fight back as to soldiers grabbed her arms and then they made their way back to Orzammar.

* * *

Sereda was sitting in her cell, she had been stripped of her armour and weapons waiting for news about the Assembly. She had plenty of time to think about everything that had happened.

Then she heard footsteps and saw bright light in the dimness. She heard the guard's voice, "you've got ten minutes, sir. Orders are orders. You understand."

The second voice she recognised all too well. "Of course. Leave us alone, will you please?" said Gorim.

"Yes sir."

She stood up and found Gorim approaching the door of her cell. "My lady… I…" He met her eyes. "I would have come sooner had they allowed it. How are you?"

Sereda smiled. "I'm fine, Gorim. I was worried about you?"

"And I for you my heart. I bring little but bad news, though. Bhelen has taken Train's place in the Assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you immediately, and is easily passed. He…" He then slammed his fist against the wall. "He had fully half the Assembly ready to vote on something completely against tradition justice! He must have been making deals and alliances from months, if not years."

Sereda was actually impressed of how Bhelen managed things. "You have to respect Bhelen's ability to play the game."

Gorim nodded reluctantly. "He's more clever than either of us ever thought. Some of the Lord's, especially Harrowmont, are suspicious of Bhelen's instant rise to power. They are rallying, but far too slowly. The Assembly has already sentenced both of us."

Sereda nodded, she expected as much after she found Trian's body in the crossroads. "What's happened to you?"

"My knighthood will be stripped, my name torn from the family records…" He sighed, then shook his head, "but I will be allowed to attend some sort of life on the surface. Lord Harrowmont moved for a similar exiled for you, but Bhelen's supporters overwhelmed him. You're to be sealed in the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn until you're overwhelmed and killed."

Sereda had a hard time believing that her father would ever allow this. "What does my father say about this?"

"Lord Harrowmont says the King has taken ill. He couldn't bear losing two of his children at once." He then leaned forwards. "Lord Harrowmont gave me access to see you so I could tell you this: Duncan and the Grey Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in tunnels connected to those you are to be left in. If you survive long enough to find the Grey Wardens, you may be able to escape with Duncan."

"That all the chance I need."

Gorim nodded and then he noticed the guard returning. "Our time is up. May the Paragons guide your sword and the Stone hold you up."

"It's been an honour to have you certainly."

"I will always be your man, Lady Aeducan."

Then the guard appeared. "They are ready for you now."

* * *

Sereda found herself being taken to one of the entrances to the Deep Roads. Harrowmont was witnessing the sentence along with two of her own soldiers, who looked as if they wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Here's the prisoner, Lord Harrowmont," said one of the guards reluctantly.

Harrowmont was being formal, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar, you are hereby sentenced to exile and death. Your name is, from this point forward, stripped from the records. You are no longer a person, nor a memory. You are to be cast into the Deep Roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar until your death. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"

Sereda shook her head. "You call this justice?" Her gaze went to each of the guards, who couldn't dare to look her in the eye.

"I would have prevented it if I could. Everyone should have the right to face his accuser and defend himself. Look me into the eye and tell me you didn't do this. For your father's sake."

She looked into the eye and with a firm expression she said, "I didn't kill Trian."

Harrowmont nodded an angle appeared in his eyes. "I believe you. That means Bhelen planned this from the start. Believe me, I will spend the rest of my days making sure Bhelen does not profit by his deeds. Your father asked me to give you these to you. The sword and shield are fine dwarven make. Strike a blow to our enemies."

Sereda strapped the shield to her arm. "How is my father?"

"He is old and this tragedy has hit him hard. He will rest better now, though, knowing the truth."

"Tell him…" She sighed. "I went to a warrior's death."

"I will. Open the doors and let the condemned walk through." He paused as she entered into the Deep Roads. "May the Stone accept you when you fall."

She nodded and watch as the gates closed behind and she watched as her loyal soldiers stood firm with sympathetic looks. Once the gates were closed, she knew she had work to do. A Blight was coming and she needed to put a stop to it.


	7. The Exiled Warden

Faren was proving to be a capable warrior. He also had a knack of disappearing when he wanted to and because of his past dealings with the Carta he was a talented thief, because every now and then he would pickpocket one of the Grey Wardens and a few minutes give back what he stole.

One of the scouts signal that he heard something approaching them. Duncan could sense that it was not a darkspawn and first believe that it was a deepstalker when a battered-looking dwarf appeared around the corner.

"By the Make, it's a dwarf!" said the scout.

Duncan pushed past him and recognise the dwarf at once. "Lady Aeducan! What are you doing here? Where are your troops?!

Sereda looked at him sighed. "I am Lady Aeducan no longer."

Duncan understood at once. "Ah. You've been made to walk the Deep Roads, then."

The scout stared at her. "You mean you are exiled? What happened?"

Duncan shot him a look. "I do not think matters of dwarven honour are any business of ours. You need not answer, friend."

"I was betrayed by my brother."

Duncan's eyes widened. "Lord Trian?"

"No, Bhelen," said Sereda shaking her head. "Trian's dead."

"I see," said Duncan rubbing his beard. "The beautiful intrigues of dwarven court continues, then. Your father intimated as much. There is no reason for you to walk these Deep Roads and die for something you did not do. You have already proven yourself both resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan. If I remember correctly you did wish to join the Grey Wardens, though I doubt this how you wanted to join. As leader of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden, I would like to formally invite you to join our order."

"I would be honoured."

"Then welcome. We soon leave for Ostagar to join the human forces facing the darkspawn horde, led by King Cailan. Stay close. There are still darkspawn around every corner…" He then noticed her shabby look and realise that she needed food and drink. "Faren, get our new sister something to eat and drink."

"Righty ho," said Faren and with that began to set up camp.

* * *

As they sat there Duncan looked deeply troubled and the scout noticed this.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"I fear with her exile might present problems for Orzammar."

"Well, if we stop the darkspawn at Ostagar we won't need to worry."

Duncan didn't look convinced. "Once we get to the surface had straight to Ostagar and inform King Cailan. Meanwhile I'll take our new recruits and see if I can't locate more help."

"Where are you heading first?"

"The Circle of Magi, Irving believes he's found a promising recruit."

The scout nodded.

* * *

Faren began to serve Sereda food, he still found it hard to believe that she had been exiled.

"Guess this means we have equal rank now," he said.

"Yes, I guess it does," Sereda sighed.

Faren knew what this meant for the casteless. "I guess with you now exiled the casteless will never get their rights now."

"That's still up to debate. Both me and Bhelen agree that our tradition is the cause of Orzammar's decay. We knew that if we had to survive we had to change things, he might try and help the casteless, but he won't be as outspoken as I was."

"Maybe," Faren nodded.

She then looked up at him. "I found your skill in the Proving was quite impressive. How did you learn to fight like that?"

Faren rub the back of his head and easily "Oh… uh, only because were forbidden to hold weapons doesn't mean we listen. Besides with a few well-placed bribes here lives here and there and guards turn the other way."

Sereda smiled. "To be honest I never figured that you are a casteless when I watched. You see I happen to know Everd, he was never that skilled with a greatsword. I thought you were his second or something."

He shrugged. "Nope, just a worthless duster." He glanced down at his mace. "You'll be wanting this back, I suppose. Duncan told me it's from Aeducan."

Sereda shook her head. "It was for the winner of the Proving. If I didn't want you to have it, I never would have asked Duncan to pass it over to you."

He stared. "You... you sent it to me?"

"You earned it. Duncan came to Orzammar seeking the best to join the Wardens. You proved that was you."

"What about you? Didn't you win the Proving held in your honour?" he asked, smiling tentatively.

She laughed. "Lord Harrowmont organised that so he could arrange a marriage between me and whatever lordling won. If I wanted to find a proper suitor I wouldn't organise an entire Proving to do it."

"How would you find a suitor?"

Sereda pondered on that for a moment and laughed. "You know, I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, we'll be heading to the surface."

"It will certainly be a new experience. Tell me, have you ever been?"

"No, but I know my father went up there when I was just a baby and my mother's been in a drunken state ever since." Upon hearing this Sereda could help but feel sorry for the dwarf. "But I have heard tales. I've heard that this guy said that the ceiling goes on forever and that is a bright orb in the sky shining light down upon the earth."

Sereda couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. "Yes, like I said an entirely new experience."


	8. Daylen Amell

Daylen Amell was a mage who lived with the Circle of Magi, which was a tower that overlooked Lake Calenhad. He had never known of any other home, but sometimes it felt more like a prison than a home.

The Templars kept an unblinking look at all the mages that lived here for any sighs of Dark Magic or demonic possession. The problem was more than half of the Templars treated them like they were cursed and some of the mages believed them.

He was an apprentice, but today was his Harrowing, the day he would became a full-fledged Circle Mage. He was escorted to the top of the tower by a Templar and found First Enchanter Irving and more Templars including Knight-Commander Greagoir standing there.

Geagoir approached him and began to speak. "Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm—the Fade—are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway to the world."

Irving then grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pedestal. He noticed Cullen, one of the news Templars of the Order, looking nervous. Then Irving began to speak. "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed only with your will."

"What happens if I cannot defeat the demon?"

"It will turn you into an abomination and the Templars will be forced to slay you," Geagoir explained. He then gestured to the pedestal. "This is lyrium; the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade."

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you, remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirts may rule it, but your own will I real."

Geagoir gave Irving an irritated look. "The apprentice must go through this test alone, Irving. You are ready."

He reached out and touched the pedestal and at once he felt a strange energy running through his body and everything went black.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a strange alien world and he had no doubt that he was in the Fade.

Then a small, furry brown rodent looked up at him, then spoke. "Someone else thrown into the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, not to me."

Normally he would have been a bit spooked that a mouse would talk, but this was the Fade so anything was possible. "I will succeed, right or not."

The mouse laughed. "Well, you say that now. So have many others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen." He sighed. "It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" He then began to change form and turned into a young man in apprentice robes. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can all me… well, Mouse."

Daylen crossed his arms. "Not your real name, I take it?"

"No. I don't remember anything form… before. The Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figured you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

That was just great, not only did he had to find and defeat a demon there was now a time limit. It would have been nice that they warned him in advance.

"How long to I have, exactly?" he asked.

Mouse strain for a bit before he could answer. "I… I don't remember. I ran away and I hide. I don't know how long."

Daylen looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't waste time with that talk. You don't want to end up like… this. There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resisted it, if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponent, if the Templars won't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creature of the Fade."

He extremely doubt that it was going to be that simple. "Anything can die. I doubt it's as simple as that."

Mouse nodded. "You would be a fool just to attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help. If you can believe anything you see. I'll follow, if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you… you may have a way out."

He didn't like it, but it would be best to let him follow so he could keep an eye on his whereabouts.

* * *

Soon he came across another spirit from what he could gather the spirit worked a smithy of some kind. Curious, he walked towards him.

The spirit noticed him and turned. "Another mortal thrown into flames and left to burn, I see. Your mages have deceived a cowardly test. Better you pitied against each other to prove your mettle with skill, then to set unarmed against a demon."

Daylen was quite stunned. "You know why I'm here?"

"You are not the first sent here for such a test. Nor shall you be the last, I suppose. That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come."

Daylen had a hard time trying to figure out what kind of spirit he was. Courage? Honour? "What kind of spirit are you?"

"I am Valour, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search for the perfect expression of combat."

"What else do you know about the Harrowing?"

"Is that what your test is called? I know little of your mortal ways. I do know a demon has been called and told that a meal awaits. It will not—cannot leave—until one of you is dead."

At least he knew the demon wasn't going anywhere, but still it would have been nice that the mages and Templars could have given him a bit more warning.

He then noticed the assortment of weapons lying around. "Did you create all these weapons?"

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being." He looked as if he pitied all those who could not use magic. "Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow, empty lives."

He decided it was best not to inform him that most people would prefer not to have magic. "Could one of these weapons affect the demon?"

"Without a doubt. In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be would? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a simple need for battle, and my will makes that need reality."

The spirit then looked at him curiously. "Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you…" Daylen smiled was about to extend his hand, until the spirit added, "if you agreed a duel me, first. Valour shall test your mettle as it should be tested."

He had no intent of fighting the spirit and would prefer to gain one of his weapons without a fight. "It seems you prefer to kill me yourself."

The spirit glared at him angrily. "How dare you accuse me! I am no Demon, playing upon the helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honour and valour! I am a warrior!"

"So you challenge helpless mortals to duels?" he said slyly.

"You are insolent…" Then the spirit gave him an impressive look, "but your will is unquestionably strong. Very well, mortal. You proved to me that you possess the strength to resist this demon. Go, prove your worth. I am confident you will succeed."

He let his fingers trail from staff to staff. One warmed at his touch, and he slid his hand around it. She gave the spirit a nod of thanks before continuing along the path.

* * *

He soon came across a sloth demon and apparently prefer to sleep rather than fight. The demon spoke in a tired voice as it spoke in riddles, but eventually they managed to convince the demon to teach Mouse how to turn himself into a bear.

Normally he would be fascinated by this magic, but time was running short and if he didn't hurry the Templars would kill him. Obviously this demon was not the challenge he was seeking a follow down the path towards the plateau that Mouse had warned him away from earlier.

A mote of light, shifting and forming, and then the demon stood before him. "And so it comes to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul."

Daylen crossed his arms. "It's two against one. You really want to fight us both?"

The demon looked more amused than worried. "Amusing. Have you not told it of our… agreement, Mouse?"

Mouse glared at the demon. "We don't have an arrangement! Not anymore!"

"Aww! And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?"

"I'm not a mouse now? And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!"

"We shall see…" Long claws began to extend from the demon's body.

Without a second thought, Daylen drew his staff and fired a beam of ice into the thing's midsection. It hissed and flew backwards as the ice struck it. Mouse suddenly transformed into a bear and rushed at the demon and within moments it began to dissolve and vanish.

He soon realised something, if he defeated the demon he should have been returned to the mortal realm and yet he was still here.

Mouse returned to his human form and gave him appraising look. "You did it. You actually did it! When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy."

He however did not release his grip on his staff. "The ones you betray before me. What were their names?"

"What?" Mouse gave her a confusing look. "They were not as promising as you. It was a long time ago. I… I don't remember their names. I don't even remember my own name. It's the Fade, and the Templars killed me, like they tried with you."

He narrowed his eyes. "So what is it that you think you can get from me?"

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there is hope in that for someone as small and as… forgotten as me. If you want help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in."

He then pointed his staff at him. "I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my test."

"What? What are you… Of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Daylen smiled, he got him. "You are a smart one. Simply killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride." Mouse then revealed his true form, a pride demon. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests _never_ end."

Then everything went dark.


	9. The New Circle Mage

When Daylen awoke he found himself in his bed with Jowan, his best friend, watching over him. He looked concerned and his face bore fear.

"Are you all right? Say something please…" he said.

"Jowan?" he said, blinking.

He breathed through a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you're right. They carry you in this morning. I didn't realise you'd been gone all night. I've heard about apprentices who never come back from the Harrowings. Is it that dangerous? What was it like?"

Daylen was forbidden to talk about the Harrowing, but he suppose it was all right to give a basic outline. "It was a test of ability—that's all."

However, Jowan wasn't gonna let him off that easily. "There must be something more, or they would tell the apprentices what's involved. I know I'm not supposed to know… but we're friends. Just a little hint, and I'll stop asking. I promise!"

He groaned. "I had to enter the Fade."

Jowan blinked. "Really? That's it?"

He couldn't tell Jowan any more or the Templars would have his head. "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"And now you get to move to the mage's quarters upstairs," he said bitterly. "I hope I get there someday."

Daylen shrugged. "Any day now, probably."

"I've been here longer than you have… sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

It was true, Jowan had been there a few more years than he had been, but his teachers has said that he was very skilled. Still he can't understand why they hadn't let Jowan do the Harrowing.

"What are you talking about?"

Jowan then stood up and began pacing around. "The Tranquil never go through a Harrowing. You do the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquillity… or you die. That's what happens."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"If… if they don't call apprentices to the Harrowing, it probably means… Tranquillity. You've seen the Tranquil around the tower. Like Owain, who runs the stockroom. He's so cold. Now, not even cold. There just… nothing in him. It's like he's dead, still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless…"

"I'll watch for that the next time I talk to Owain." He didn't really had to watch him, he only knew what he was talking about. He didn't even like to think about his best friend ending up like that.

"He's been made tranquil. I don't know how they do it exactly, but you're cut off from the Fade. It takes away your magic ability, along with your dreams… and emotions."

"It's awful," Daylen admitted.

"Apprentices can ask to make tranquil if they fear the Harrowing. But the Circle also forces Tranquil and those they feel are weak. And sometimes they force it on apprentices they think might be to… dangerous as mages." He sighed and clearly realise that he was leaving him a lecture on things he already knew about. "I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

Daylen frowned. "What for?"

"He didn't tell me. About the Harrowing. I'd guess, but you never know with Irving. You then keep them waiting." He then hesitated for a moment. "We can speak later."

Daylen could tell from the way he was walking away that something was bothering Jowan, but he didn't know what.

* * *

He soon met up with Sir Cullen, he practically his only friend in the Templars.

"Greetings. I'm glad you're Harrowing went well," he said.

"Yes, well, I wasn't looking forward to be run through, either," Daylen joked.

Cullen crossed his arms. "Some Tempers I know discuss such things with glee. I share their enthusiasm. I tried to serve the Maker first and foremost. As long as I am guarded by his commandments, I cannot go wrong. Honestly, I've never seen an abomination… or been called on to slay one."

"I'm sure the other Templars would have told you if I did became one," he assured.

Cullen shrugged. "I suppose you're right. But when someone becomes an abomination, something… must happen."

"Maybe you should discuss this with the other Templars," he suggested. "Anyway Irving wanted to see me about something."

"Well, I best not keep you waiting then."

As he walked off it can have a note of the concerned look on Cullen's face and couldn't help but wonder this was going to be a problem in the near future.

* * *

He just arrived outside of Irving's office and already you could hear arguments flowing outside. This was never a good sign and decided to hang back just in case things turn for the worst.

"—many have already gone to Ostagar—Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort—" Greagoir's voice was saying.

"Your own? Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir?" said Irving's voice. "Or are you afraid to let mages out from under Chantry supervision, when they can actually use their Maker—given powers?"

"How dare you suggest—"

He leaned his head in a bit and found Irving and Greagoir at each other's throats. He then noted a third man in the room and recognise the crest on his chest as the symbol of the Grey Wardens.

The third man noticed him and began trying to calm the two men down. "Gentlemen, please. Irving, someone is here to see you."

He gave a nervous smile and entered into the room. "First Enchanter?"

Irving beamed at him. "Ah, if it isn't our new brother in the Circle. Come, child."

"This is…?" The stranger gave him a considering look the way he looked at her reminded her of the way the spirit of Valour looked.

"Yes, this is he." Irving was smiling with pride.

Greagoir shook his head. "Well, Irving, you're obviously busy. We'll discuss this later."

Irving watched him as he left before turning back to him and the stranger. "Of course. Well, then… where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

"Pleased to meet you," he said giving a small bow.

"You've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar."

He indeed had heard rumours of that affect, but this is the first time he heard it officially. "I would like to defend Ferelden."

"With the darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle," said Duncan smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight."

"Duncan, you worry the poor lad with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for him."

"We live in troubled times, my friend."

"We should seize the moment of levity, _especially_ in troubled times." Irving then looked at him. "The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage with in the Circle of Magi."

He crossed his arms. "My leash you mean."

"Now, child, it's not that bad," Irving assured.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what is this phylactery?"

"Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first come to the tower and is preserved in special vials."

Duncan nodded in understatement. "So they can hunt them down and they turn apostate."

"We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly." Irving then looked at him with pride. "You have done this. I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them."

"What happens now?" he asked as Irving presented him with his new equipment.

"Patients, child. You have been through an ordeal. Let us not rush things. It goes without saying you shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now, then… take your time to rest, or studying the library. The day is yours."

Daylen nodded. "I will do that."

"I will return to my quarters," said Duncan.

Irving nodded and looked at Daylen. "Would you be so kind to score Duncan back to his room, child?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"The guest quarters are on the east side of the floor, close to the library." He then looked at Duncan. "I believe you're two other recruits out there waiting for you. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Gregoir."

* * *

Daylen began to escort Duncan to the guest quarters, he was hoping to have a word with him alone and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company," said Duncan.

Daylen then looked at him eagerly. "I wanted to talk to you a little more."

"Yes? What about?"

He could barely contain himself. "I wanted to say how honoured I am to meet you."

"I'm flattered. I was not expecting quite so warmer reception."

"I've read many tales about your order," he said trying to keep his excitement under control. "The Grey Wardens are great warriors. I am in awe."

"Being a Grey Warden is a calling. A sacrifice. Our duty is to battle darkspawn wherever they appear. We are elves, humans and dwarves united by this common purpose."

He figured this was the perfect opportunity to see if the rumours were indeed true. "Have there been many darkspawn attacks?"

"A horde has formed with in the Korcair Wilds in the south. If they are not stopped they will strike north into the valley. We Grey Wardens believe that an archdemon is leading the horde."

He had heard tales of the archdemons. "That sounds ominous."

"Darkspawn do attack the sureface in ragtag bands, but archdemons are capable of rallying the darkspawn, turning them into an unstoppable force. A horde of darkspawn… a veritable army. It is dire news indeed. I fear this is what we will have to face."

"And the king is mustering an army to be back this threat?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Perhaps it will be enough… if we play our cards right."

He then remembered the argument that Irving and Greagoir were having when he entered the room. "Why were Irving and Greagoir arguing about the war?"

"It's not my place to comment." He had a feeling what the argument was about, but he knew that Duncan was the one of the three that would be willing to explain.

"Please, I'd like to know," he begged.

Duncan sighed. "Greagoir serves the Chantry, and the relationship between the Chantry and mages has always been strained. You realise by now that the Chantry merely tolerates magic? They watch only because they feel they must."

He nodded, he guessed that the reason for the argument. "I don't see why the Chantry and mages can't get along."

"The Chantry believes a mage should fear his power. It was pride of mages, they say, that brought the darkspawn upon us in the first place. Any mage who join the king's army can unleash their full power on the darkspawn. In fact, I'm counting on it. Greagoir may be afraid of what will happen. What if the mages decide they no longer want to be governed by the Chantry?"

He crossed his arms. "What are your opinions on the matter?"

"I believe we must defeat the darkspawn, one way or another. My opinions end there."

"How many mages have joined the king's army?" he asked curiously.

"When the king sent out the call, the Circle of Ferelden sent only _seven_ mages to Ostagar. I asked King Cailan's permission to come and seek greater commitment from the Circle."

He frowned and shook his head. "Seven is quite a few."

"I hope to place a mage or two within every contingent. I cannot do with just seven. Mages will make all the difference in this battle. The darkspawn have their own magic, and our resources must exceed theirs."

"Do you think I can join the army?"

"I don't know." He then looked at him curiously. "Do you?"

He sighed. "I doubt I would be allowed to go."

Duncan shook his head. "I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight. I wish the Chantry would see that. We must stop at nothing to defend the darkspawn—" He soon realised he was making a scene. "Ah, listen to me. An old man's rantings can't be very interesting."

He just smiled at him. "I have learned much from what you said."

Duncan chuckled. "You are too kind."

They soon reached the guest quarters and inside Daylen could see two dwarfs. He guessed those two were the recruits Irving had mentioned.

"It has been a pleasure to talk with you and I would talk to you more, but I have duties to attend to."

"Of course, I shouldn't keep you."

* * *

He watched her leave before he entered into his quarters.

"I don't get mages," said Sereda as he entered.

"What do you mean?" said Duncan.

"I mean they've got all this power and they can't do anything with it. They just trapped in treated like casteless."

"You know she has a point," Faren spoke up. "And their not as helpless as us, I met one not too long ago and she believes her powers were curse rather than a gift."

Duucan wasn't sure how to explain this to the dwarfs. "It's… complicated."

"Typical, it always comes down to politics," Faren grumbled.

"Anyway, found something you may be interested in," said Sereda walking over to a pile of books.

Duncan looked up. "Oh?"

"There was a warden archive just south of Ostagar. Lots of books and stuff that were probably duplicated elsewhere, an armoury, and this... reference to several treaties that were stored there that give wardens some pull with groups like the dwarves, Dalish, and what do you know, the Circle of Magi?"

"Excellent find. I'd heard a rumour about it, but nothing concrete."

"And look, they have it marked on a map."

Duncan smiled. "Can you make a copy?"

"Already done."

"Good. Perhaps I'll spend some time in the library myself. We'll be on our way in the morning."

"Tell me, was that mage we just saw the recruit you mentioned," said Faren.

"Indeed, the First Enchanter commented on his skills and he suddenly seemed interested of joining."

"Are we recruiting him?"

"We have a day to consider, but yes, I believe he will be coming with us when we leave."


	10. The Warden Mage

Daylen had only left the Grey Warden for a few seconds before Jowan approached him. "I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking with Irving?"

He was still considering what the Grey Warden had told him, but he noticed the worried look on Jowan's face. "Going through another personal crisis?"

"Very funny," said Jowan dryly. He then leaned in close and whispered, "I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed this morning?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you whispering? It looks very suspicious."

"Shhh! I… I just want to make sure you were not overheard. We should go somewhere else. I don't feel safe talking here."

He placed his hand over his hips. "You're starting to worry me, Jowan."

"I've been troubled… I'll explain. Come with me, please," he begged.

He nodded and followed him into a small chapel where a young initiate was praying. Jowan nodded to Daylen. "We should be safe here."

He stared at him and looked at the young initiate. "You realise there's a priest standing right here?"

The young woman smiled. "Not a priest. I am merely an initiate."

Daylen rubbed his forehead, he wasn't liking the way this was going. "Jowan… what's going on?"

He then saw Jowan taking the initiate's hand squeezing it. He was liking this situation less and less by the minute. "A few months ago, I told you I… met a girl. This is Lily."

Daylen facepalm himself and looked at Lily prophetically. "My condolences, Lily."

Lily giggled as Jowan made an exasperated noise. "Very funny."

He then led to the two of them. "You can't have brought me here to chat about love."

"I wish that was the only thing I needed to talk about. Remember when I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why. They're… going to make me tranquil. They'll take everything that I am from the—my dreams, hopes, fears… my love for Lily. All gone…"

"That sounds terrible," he said as he tried to make sense of everything Jowan said.

"They'll extinguished my humanity. I'll just be a husk, breathing and existing, but not truly living."

He did his best to calm them down. "How did you find out about this?"

Lily's voice was bleak. "I saw the document on Greagoir's table. It flies the Rite on Jowan, and Irving signed it."

Daylen stared at her and felt the anger rushing into his body. "Why would they do this to you?"

"There's… a rumour about me. People think I'm a blood mage. They think that making me a Circle made will endanger everyone."

Daylen stared at him. "And are they right about this?"

"Of course not! But it's not safe here for me anymore! I need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down. We need your help. Lily and I can't do this on our own."

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend," said Lily stepping forwards and holding out her hands entreatingly.

"You have my word, Lily," he said clasping his hands over hers and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. We will never forget this."

"Tell me your plan and make it quick."

"I can get us into the repository. But there is a problem. There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The first enchanter and knight-commander each hold one key. But it is just a door. There is a power enough in this place to destroy all of Ferelden. What a door to mages?"

Daylen frowned. "It can't be that easy."

"What if it is? We have to try. I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock. You could get from the storage room. But Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices."

Now we understood why they needed him. "I will go to the store room and retrieve this rod."

"We should stay here. One mage at the stockroom will attract less attention than a mage, an apprentice, and an initiate."

Daylen nodded. "Good idea."

Lily placed an arm around Jowan's arm. "Good luck. Our prayers go with you."

* * *

Getting the rod was not as easily as they thought it would be. First Owain needed a form signed by a senior enchanter second. Daylen had to go into the storage to deal with an infestation of spiders.

Once he was done he returned to Leorah. The elven woman congratulated him profusely before signing the form, and then return to the storeroom to give the form back to Owain. He took his time before he was satisfied and handed him the rod.

Jowan owed him big time for this. Part of him wanted a change Irving's mind, but he knew that will be fruitless. Firstly, Greagoir wouldn't allow it and second Irving rarely changed his mind.

* * *

When he ended back into the chapel he found Jowan pacing up and down. "I hate waiting, he said to Lily. "It makes me nervous."

"I need to talk to you about something, Jowan," he said as he entered the room.

"Really? What?"

"The rumour about you being a blood mage isn't true, is it?"

"Of course not! I'd never use blood mage!" Jowan yelled indignantly. "I've been sneaking around to meet Lily in secret. Maybe others have seen me and assume I must be doing something forbidden." Daylen raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we _are_ , but… they think it's blood magic, and it isn't."

He looked at the two of them curiously. "How did you meet Lily?"

"She was saying the Chant of Light in the chapel one night while I was walking past…" he said and looked at Lily with a joyous look. "I've heard the Chant many times, but I realise how beautiful the words were until then. I'll never forget that night."

Hearing everything he wanted to hear he held out the rod. "I have the rod of fire."

Jowan blinked. "That was quick!"

"To the repository, then. Freedom awaits," said Lily.

Next thing he knew the two lovers were dragging him off with their enthusiast. It can help but think this was something out of a fairy-tale, a forbidden love and true love. It seemed too good to be true, which meant that everything was going to go downhill quickly, but he decided not to ruin the mood.

* * *

They soon came to the first door and Lily stopped them.

"The Chantry calls this 'the Victim's Door.' It is built of two hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original Templar. It is a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose."

"But how do we get it passed it?" Daylen asked studying the door.

"The doors can be opened only by a Templar and a mage, entering together. The Chantry provides the password, which finds the ward and the mage is it with mana, to release it."

"I trust you have the password?"

"Yes. I got it from a Templar who recently accompanied a mage into the vault."

"So what must I do?"

"First, the password…" Lily then turned and faced the door. "'Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade.'"

Then they heard a noise sort of whispering sound.

"I heard something," said Daylen.

"The password only primes the door," Lily explained. "Now it must feel the touch of mana. Any spare will do, but hurry."

Daylen nodded and fired a fireball at the door and the door opens.

They didn't waste any time and ran down the corridor and in no time at all they reached the second door.

Jowan then turned to look at Daylen. "Do you have the rod with you?" He nodded. "Melt the locks off!"

Daylen pulled out the rod, but when you press it against the door nothing happened.

"What's the matter? Why isn't it working?" Lily panicked.

Daylen looked at the rod. "I don't know."

Jowan looked at Lily. "Lily… something's not right I… can't cast spells here. Nothing works."

Lily then began examining the door. "These wards carved in the stone… this must be the Templars work. They negate any magic cast with in this area." She smacked herself in the head. "I should have guessed! Why would Greagoir and Irving use simple keys for such a door? Because magical keys don't work? How do you keep mages away from something? Make their powers completely worthless! That's it then! We're finished! We can't get in."

Daylen then noticed the door nearby. "That door there, where does it lead?"

Lily gave him a hopeful look. "I don't know. Do you think it another way in?"

Daylen had no idea, but it was better than standing around. The door was locked, so he used the rod against it in the hopes that this door didn't had a protected ward over it.

The rod worked and they found themselves in another vault. The room was covered in many artefacts, books filled with lore and most of them were written in languages he did understand. Cautiously, they made their way through all these items and that's when they noticed a statue.

"There's something odd about this statue…" said Jowan.

"I don't like it. It's creepy," said Daylen examining it.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on tha—"

"Greetings," said the statue and they all jumped back.

"Maker's breath! Did it just say something?" Jowan looked at it disbelievingly.

"I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and adviser to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house."

That name rang a bell. "Archon Valerius?"

Jowan shrugged. "I'm not sure. The archons were lords of the Imperium."

"'Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'and tell your lies to all who pass…' But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his own proud fortress crumble to dust, as I foretold." The statue's voice was an earthly and distant, as though it was speaking through a long dark corridor.

At once Lily covered her mouth and began to shake uncontrollably. "A Tevinter statue! Don't listen to it! The Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!"

That explanation raised a few questions. "How did a Tevinter statue get here?"

"It must have been here for years. Look at the dust. I feel sorry for it… her," Jowan corrected.

"Weep not for me, child. Stone they'd made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure 'til the Maker returns to light their fires again."

"What does that mean?" Daylen asked.

Jowan threw his hands dismissively. "Ambiguous rubbish. It could mean anything. I can do it too: The sun goes dark, but low! Here comes the dawn!"

"Stop talking to it. Please, both of you," Lily begged.

Daylen then remembered why they were here. "Yes, we have much to do."

Lily then pulled at Jowan's arm. "Come on, Jowan. Let's go."

They began walking around and sinking to a statue of a small dog.

"What do you think this does?" Jowan asked.

Lily sighed. "Why does the Circle keeps so many Tevinter artefacts and storage?"

"It's history, Lily… and it's fascinating."

Daylen then bent down and examined the statue. "I've read about these," he said. "They amplify any spell cast into them."

Jowan blinked and gave him a hopeful look. "Are you saying we to use this to break into the phylactery chamber?" His face then fell when he remembered about the ward. "But the door is warded. No magic will work."

"Then we won't use it on the door," said Daylen looking at a nearby bookcase. "See where the mortar is decaying behind that bookcase?"

He gestured to Jowan and they approached the bookcase. "It should be pretty easy to get this out of the way."

"You'll have to help me, then."

"If we work together, we can shift it. Come on."

It took some doing, but they were able to shift the bookcase. Once that was done Daylen began to examine the wall once he found a weak spot he gestured for Jowan and Lily to stand back. He then placed the rod of fire over the dog statue and watched as a stream of fire destroyed the wall completely within the staircase behind it.

"A little over the top, but that did it," said Daylen.

"Then let's go," said Jowan.

Without a second for they rushed down the staircase and the entered into the phylactery chamber. And once they began looking around for Jowan's phylactery. Daylen saw several of them stacked and after examining each and every one of them he was able to find Jowan's.

"That's my phylactery! You found it! I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom," said Jowan as he picked it up. "So fragile, so easy just to be rid of it… to end its hold over me…" He then let the virus lit between his fingers and smashed onto the floor. "… and I am free."

Daylen didn't like to stay here one bit. "Then let us move."

Lily then grabbed Jowan's hand. "I do not want to stay here a moment longer."

* * *

They soon exited the repository and both Jowan and Lily were hugging one another. "We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you… we could never have—"

However his face fell the moment they exited from the chamber. Standing in front of them was Irving, who looked extremely disappointed, Greagoir and several Templars.

"So what you said was true, Irving," said Greagoir.

Daylen placed his hand on his hips and shook his head. "I knew this would end badly."

"G-Geagoir," Lily stuttered.

Geagoir face was like stone. "And initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily." He stepped forward and looked into our eyes. "She seemed shocked, but fully in control of our own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then. You are right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished." He then turned his eyes on Daylen. "And this one, newly age, and already flouting the rules of the Circle."

"I'm disappointed in you," said Irving looking into his eyes, "you could have told me what you knew of this plan, and you didn't."

Beside him, Jowan looked at them in rage. "You don't care for the mages! You just bowed to the Chantry's every whim!"

Daylen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jowan, please don't make it worse."

Geagoir reached for his sword. "Enough! As knight-commander of the Templars here assembled, I sentences this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

Lily stared at them in horror as the Templars approached her. "The…the mages' prison. No… please, no. Not there!"

Daylen eyes widened in horror as Jowan drew a blade across his palm. "No! I won't let you her touch!" At once magic, mixed with his blood knocked the men off their feet. He then turned to Lily extending a hand. "Lily, we have to get out of here! I can't hold them belong!"

However, instead of reaching for the hand, Lily took several steps backwards. She looked at Jowan as if he was a stranger. "By the Maker… blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never…"

Jowan's face became pale. "I admit, I… I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!"

Daylen rushed over to the Templars and found they were still alive, yet unconscious. He then began to heal their wounds and could only watch as Lily looked at Jowan in fear.

"Blood magic is evil Jowan," she said with tears in her eyes. "It corrupts people… changes them…"

"I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me…" Jowan begged.

However, Lily took even more steps back. "I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you… I… I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me…"

Jowan looked at her heartbroken and reluctantly ran out of the room.

Irving began to stir. "Are you all right? Where's Greagoir?"

He rushed over to Greagoir in order to heal them, but he simply just what it is hand away. "I knew it… blood magic. But to overcome so many… I never thought him capable of such power…"

"He lied to me!" Daylen said angrily clenching his fists.

Irving placed a hand on his shoulder. "None of us expected this. Are your right, Greagoir?"

Greagoir got to his feet. "As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!"

"He can't have gone far. You could still capture him," said Daylen as he the other Templars onto their feet.

Greagoir gave him a disdained look. "Believe me, will use our every resource. Where is the girl?"

"I…I am here, sir," said Lily, emerging from behind the staircase. Her face was pale and she looked as if she aged ten years.

"You helped a blood mage!" There was no sympathy in Greagoir's voice as he gestured to the men that were still recovering from the injuries. "Look at all he's hurt!"

Daylen placed himself between Lily and Greagoir. "Lily didn't know Jowan was a blood mage."

Lily however placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been a friend, but you need not defend me any longer." She walked over to Greagoir. "Knight-Commander… I… I was wrong. I was accomplished to a… a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even…" A tear trickled down her cheek. "Even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight," said Greagoir said with disdain. His eyes then turned to Daylen. "And you. You know why the repository exists. Some artefacts—some magics—are locked away for a reason!"

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving asked.

"There was nothing I wanted there." Looking at their faces part of him wished that he ran away with Jowan, but it was too late now.

"But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle!" He then looked at the injured Templars he healed. "Ah… what are we to do with you?"

"I had no idea he was a blood mage," said Daylen, still can't believe his best friend was a blood mage.

"And you think this excuses you? You helped a blood mage escape. All our prevention measures for not—because of you!"

"Knight-Commander, if I may…" said a voice. They turned and saw Duncan walking in with his recruits. "I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like him to join the Wardens ranks."

Daylen could see that Irving was hiding a smile, despite his words. "Duncan, this mage has assisted a maleficar, and shown a lack of the regards for the Circle's rules."

"He's a danger. To all of us," said Geagoir.

"So he made a mistake, haven't we all?" said Faren.

Geagoir looked down at the dwarf. "A mistake for mage is dangerous for everyone."

"It's a rare person who risk all for a friend in need. I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage," said Duncan firmly.

Geagoir then placed himself in between Duncan and Daylen. "No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

"You make it sound you have a choice in the matter," said Sereda. "The Wardens have the right to recruit anyone they wish, even if it defies the Chantry or nobility."

"If the Grey Warden will have me, I will gladly go," said Daylen.

Duncan then turned on Geagoir. "Geagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plagued this world than blood mages—you know that. I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for his actions."

To say Geagoir was furious would be an understatement. "A blood mage escapes, and his accomplice is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving."

Irving attempted to calm him down. "Enough. We have no more say in this matter."

"So I am to be a Grey Warden?" Daylen asked.

"Yes. Be proud, child. You are luckier than you know."

"Welcome to the club," said Faren.

Daylen looked around at the empty hall. "I guess there isn't much left for me here."

"You will carve out your own place in this world," said Duncan placing a hand on the shoulder. "Come, your new life awaits."

* * *

Before they left, Duncan allowed him to pack a few essentials. Always suffered moved up to another room, a room may never even got a chance to see. Duncan was also with him to make sure the Templars didn't try to take them away by force.

"You could have run," he said.

He blinked and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You could have left with that young blood mage."

"I don't know why I didn't run. Probably the same reason why Lily didn't."

Once he finished packing his bags they began heading out of the tower.

"So where are we heading to next?" Daylen asked.

"Highever, the Teyrn wants me to evaluate a possible recruit."

He nodded and he steps out of the tower for the first time in many years.


	11. Elissa Cousland

Elissa Cousland leaned on the door frame as her father, the Teryn Cousland and Arl Howe of Amaranthine discussing the king's call for arms. She knew her father and brother would be leaving to Ostagar to battle the darkspawn there.

She was the second child and therefore it was her duty to maintain control of the castle while her father and brother were away. Though she wished that she could join in the battle and not playhouse maid to the castle.

"I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly?" Teryn Cousland asked his old friend.

Howe nodded. "I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologise for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it?" Her father spread his arms. "I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself. I'll send my eldest with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!"

"True. Though we both had less grey in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not… monsters."

Her father laughed. "At least the smell will be the same." She too laughed and her father caught her sniggering, as he turned towards her. "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." He gave her small bow.

She smiled and returned the bow. "Is your family here, Arl Howe?"

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes." He glanced at her father, then back to her. "My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Thomas was his youngest son and she was a few years older than he was. She could tell instead what Howe was planning. "To what end?" she asked crossing her arms.

Howe laughed. "'To what end', she says! So glib, too. She's just like a mother when she talks like that."

Her father smiled. "See what I intend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days. Make bless her heart."

Howe nodded. "Quite talented I'm sure. One to watch."

Her father then looked at her and began to talk in a serious tone. "At any rate, pup, I summoned you for reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best father," she replied.

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Only a token forces remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" He gave her a wink. "There's also someone you must meet. Please… show Duncan in."

* * *

Duncan soon entered into the hall and gave a bow to the Teryn. He recognised the other man as Arl Howe and judging by the resemblance between the young woman and the Teryn, she was likely his daughter. He had heard about her skill from many of the guards that maintained the castle.

"It is an honour to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," he said.

Howe shifted slightly. "Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

"Duncan arrived just recently, along with a few of his recruits, unannounced." Teyrn Cousland raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demand certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous told you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They're an order of great warriors," Elissa said. Duncan could see her bright blue eyes looked at him with the greatest of respect.

Teyrn Cousland smiled broadly. "They are heroes of legend, who ended the blights and saved us all." He gestured at Duncan. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Sir Gilmore."

Duncan then turned his eyes on Elissa. "If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

Teyrn narrowed his eyes, and once Duncan realised he overstepped his bounds as he placed himself between him and his daughter. "Honour though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?" Elissa asked.

"You did just finished saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend," Howe pointed out.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." He then glared at Duncan. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

Duncan quickly reassured him. "Have no fear. While we need is good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

He nodded and looked back at his daughter. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan and his recruits requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"In the meantime, Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"But I'd like to talk to Duncan."

"You'll have plenty of time later. We must discuss the battle plans in the south." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Elissa bowed, and left the room. Teyrn Cousland smiled and turned back to talk to Duncan. "Where were we… are yes, will flank the enemy from the east…"

* * *

She was making her way to her brother when Sir Gilmore approached her.

"There you are! Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt," he said.

"Hello to you, too, Sir Gilmore," said Elissa crossing her arms.

"Pardon my manners, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking all over the castle for you. I fear your hound has the kitchen in an uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

She sighed. "Did the dog get into the larder again?"

Sir Gilmore actually looked amused. "No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in."

"Nan is just blowing off steam. She's always been like that."

"Your mother disagrees. She insist you collect the dog, and quickly," he said with a look of fear. Apparently her mother is quite angry. "You know these mabari hounds. They listen only to their master; anyone else risks having and bitten off."

She shook her head. "He knows better than to hurt anyone."

He quickly held his hands up as if not want to tempt fate. "I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own marbari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

She sighed. "I need to talk to my brother, first."

"Your mother was quite specific—'unless the castle is under attack, you get that dog before doing anything else,'" he said making his best impersonation of her mother. "Her words, not mine."

He then gave her a curious look. "Uh… before we go, my lady, might I beg the question? I've met a few recruits saying that there with a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You sound excited."

"Awed, more like," he said with a dreamy look. "The reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed."

Elissa nodded. "His name is Duncan. I met him."

He then looked at her as if he was going to explode. "Then… is it also true this Grey Warden was asking for me?"

She nodded again. "He intend to test you for recruitment."

"Maker's breath! Are you certain?" Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden!" he said with a dreamy look. "It would be everything I've dreams of!"

She shook her head, it was like a little boy on his birthday. "What do you know about his recruits?"

"I didn't really talk to them, but two of them are dwarves and one's a mage. And judging from the way they're looking around I believe he recently recruited them, but they look like they can handle themselves. They say the Grey Wardens only recruit the best, I just hope I can measure up to their standards."

She was unsure herself, he was certainly was a very skilled night there was no question about that, but Duncan might be looking for a bit more than that. "Come on, I do should collect that dog of mine."

He nodded. "As you wish… but what if the Grey Warden tries to recruit you? Have you thought about it?"

Elissa looked slightly disappointed. "He assures my father he won't recruit me."

He could see the disappointment in her eyes. "He could change his mind. Grey Wardens are notorious for doing whatever it is necessary to fight the darkspawn. Seribe Aldous once told me that the Grey Wardens used to burn entire villages to keep them out of darkspawn hands."

She stared at him. "So they'll kill people to protect them?"

"If they have to. A few villages are small price to pay to save the world."

She decided that they should go after Barkspawn before Nan decides to leave. "Come on, to the kitchens."

Sir Gilmore nodded. "We'll know when the right place. When Nan's unhappy, she made sure everyone knows about it."

* * *

When they reached the kitchens they heard Nan screaming, "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

She was screaming at two of the elven servants.

"But, mistress! It won't let us near!" said serving girl.

Nan looked at them furiously. "If I can't get into the larder, I'll skin both useless elves, I swear it!"

Whenever she threatens the elves that meant that she was utterly annoyed. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sir Gilmore insisted they go to the kitchens first.

Sir Gilmore attempted to calm her down. "Uh… calm down, good woman. We've come to help…"

She quickly turned and glared at them. "You!" She then glared at Elissa. "And you! Your bloodied mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!

Elissa was very offended. "He's not a mongrel! He's a pureblood mabari!"

Nan gave her a furious look. "A blighted wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to work like this?"

Elissa scratched her cheek. "Perhaps you should lock your larder tighter."

That made her even more furious. "If I locked it any tighter, _we_ couldn't get in!"

"Oh dear," said the serving girl. "Mistress, calm down, please—"

She didn't calm down. "That's it! I'll quit. Inform the Teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice restaurant in the Bannon."

Sir Gilmore once again tried to calm down. "Nan, please! We'll get the dog. Calm down."

She glared at the both of them. "Just get him gone! I have enough to worry about with a castle full hungry soldiers!" She then turned on the servants. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

The elves quickly moved, which was probably a wise decision and with all the yelling had stopped she could here Barkspawn barking like mad. She kept on wondering how we managed to get into the larder this time. Nan kept on swearing that he was somehow possessed and able to walk through walls, but she doubt a demon would want to possess her dog.

Both she and Sir Gilmore entered the larder and found Barkspawn sniffing around. He looked around the larder and found the place was a total mess.

Sir Gilmore sighed. "Look at the mess. How did he even get in here?"

However, soon he began to bark at the wall as if something was there. She had Barkspawn long enough to know that something was wrong.

She bent down to him and rubbed his head. "Are you trying to tell me something, boy?"

He began barking and spinning around on the spot.

"He does seem like he's trying to tell you something," Sir Gilmore agreed. Then they heard a noise. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Then all of a sudden giant rat appeared out of every single nook and cranny in the larder. It didn't take them long to kill them all, but it did explain a few things.

"Giant rats?" said Sir Gilmore as he closed the bloodstained out of his sword. "It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell." He then looked down at Barkspawn. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Barkspawn barked happily and Elissa bent down to examine the rats. "Those were very large rats!"

"I've seen larger." She stared up at him. "They come up from the Korcari Wilds sometimes. But seeing as you've got your marbari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men."

He then left the larder and a few seconds later she followed, but she was stopped by Nan.

She glared down at Barkspawn "There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!"

She sighed as she stretched Barkspawn behind the ears. "He is not so bad, Nan. Just a dog being a dog."

Nan narrowed her eyes at Barkspawn. "Look at him, now. Snuck into my larder once again and makes off like a free thief, he does."

"Oh, mistress! There are rats in the larder! Big ones!" the serving girl shrieked.

The serving boy looks into larder. "It looks like the dog killed them."

Nan crossed her arms glaring down at Barkspawn. "Hmph. I bet that dog lead those rats into their to begin with." Barkspawn whined. "Oh, don't even start with a sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms."

Barkspawn whined again and Elissa raised an eyebrow.

Nan sighed. "Here, then." She then gave him a few pork chops and began to eat them happily. "Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog."

She then looked up at Elissa. "Thank you, my lady. Now we can get to work." She then turned on the elven servants. "That's right, you two, quit standing about!"

Elissa decided it was best to leave before Nan lost her temper again.

* * *

Sereda was in the guest quarters along with Faren and Daylen. It was the first time that any of them had actually been in a castle as grand as this and Daylen began to explain the works of human nobility.

"There's only two Teryns in the whole of Ferelden, three if you count the monarchy," he explained.

"If the Couslands are one, who's the other?" Faren asked.

"That would be Loghain Mac Tir, King Maric's best friend and best general."

"Duncan says that will have to count on his support if we are to defeat the darkspawn," said Sereda.

"Indeed, we will need him to make up the difference of our numbers," said Duncan as he entered into the room.

Sereda turned and looked at him. "Did you find a new recruit?"

Duncan shook his head. "Not yet, but someone has certainly caught my interest, Elissa Cousland."

Daylen stared at him. "The Teryn's daughter? I very much doubt he would allow such a thing."

Duncan nodded. "Indeed, he was quite adamant."

"So, what's the plan?" Sereda asked.

"First I must judge if this Sir Gilmore to see if he's worthy enough and after that we make away to Denerim."

"Sounds simple enough," said Faren leaning against his bed.

Sereda didn't look convinced. "Somehow, I have a feeling it's not going to be that simple."


	12. A Family Farewell

Elissa could hear her mother talking as she climbed up the stairs. "And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king." Elissa shook her head and her mother caught sight of her. "Ah, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of the troubling hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

Elissa nodded. "Nan's head exploded and my hound ate the kitchen staff."

"Well, at least one of us will have a decent dinner," her mother replied. Barkspawn barked happily. "Perhaps you're hound left something I can feed my guests. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

Lady Landra gave her a friendly smile. "I think we last met at your mother's spring salon."

"Of course," said Elissa returning the smile. "It is good to see you again, my lady."

Lady Landra's smile became very mischievous. "You're too kind, my dear. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

Behind her, her son, Dairren, rolled his eyes. "And made a very poor case of it, I might add."

"You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either."

Dairren sighed. "Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"You're looking handsome, yourself," said Elissa slyly causing him to blush uncontrollably.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." Landra gestured to an elven woman. "Do say something dear."

Iona smiled demurely. "It's a great pressure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother described."

"You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult," her mother said teasingly.

"Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your ladyship. You should be proud," said Dairren.

Her mother shook her head. "Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren."

Elissa sighed. "I can handle my own affairs, thank you."

"All evidence to the contrary."

Landra shook her head. "I think perhaps I should rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

Dairren nodded. "Perhaps we retired to the study for now."

"Good evening, your ladyship," Landra said and the two women walked off.

* * *

Elissa had decided to go to the study. She had a brief chat with Aldous, letting him draw her into discussion of family history.

She found it hard to believe that her family and once opposed the monarchy, of course it was in the days of King Calenhad before there was even a monarchy. Once they were done she heard him muttering on and on about young people.

She entered into the small study hall off the main library. Dairren was looking through a pile of books. He smiled at her when he saw her coming. "Hello, again. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection is this?"

"It's my grandfathers, but I often come here to read." She left out that she did more than read in the library.

"So would I," said Dairren enthusiastically. "Do you have a favourite book?"

Elissa pondered for a moment before saying, "'The Art of Passionate Love' by Brother Capria."

He actually turned red. "Oh… that was banned by the Chantry, wasn't it? Quite…" He paused trying to find the right word. "Provocative, I understand. I've, ah, never read it, myself."

She then leaned in closer to him. "I could show you what I learned," she said seductively.

"Oh. That sounds… interesting." A slow smile appeared on his face. "Um… here?"

"You going to ride with my father tomorrow?" She waited for him to nod, then smiled. "Why don't you come to my room later tonight?"

"I…" He laid a hand on top of hers. "Suppose I could see you once everyone's asleep, for something of a more… intimate nature. If that is what you mean?"

A seductive smile appeared on a face. "Is that what you want?"

He smiled. "I think I do."

"Then I'll see you tonight," she said moving away.

"I look forward to it," he said. "I shall see you then."

She smiled to herself as she left the room.

* * *

She eventually found her brother talking to her sister-in-law and nephew, he was looking very excited. Fergus was already wearing his armour.

"If there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me a sward?" Oren asked excitedly.

Fergus ruffled his hair. "That's 'sword,' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

Oriana watched quietly. "I wish that you was indeed certain. My heart is… disquiet."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry the boy, love. I speak the truth." He then noticed Elissa was standing in the doorway. "And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love and wish me well." He raised her chin and bent down to kiss.

Elissa made a playful gagging sound. "Just let me know when you two are finished."

Fergus immediately broke away. "Ha! When there's a man in your life, you'll understand."

She crossed her arms. "Who said I don't have one now?"

Fergus laughed. "Bold words, little sister. I mean a real man, not a turn in the straw."

Oriana glared at him. "Fergus! Language!"

Elissa was about to respond to Fergus remark, but Oren interrupted. "You like to play in the stable too, auntie? I like to hide in the hay."

Oriana gave him a firm look. "Don't you listen to this. If I catch you with your clothes for straw again. I'll send you to Mother Mallol!"

"But mama! She talks _forever_!" Oren complained.

Elissa shook her head and decided it was best to change the subject and looked at her brother. "I wish I was going with you.

"I wish you could come!" he said seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable," said Oriana in a mixture of puzzlement and disappointment.

"Is that so?" said Fergus as he placed an arm around her waist. "I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only, my husband."

"This from the woman who serves me my tea," he chuckled.

"You will be missed, Brother," Elissa assured.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

Oriana crossed her arms. "I'm positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband."

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden and recruits in the castle?" Elissa asked.

Oren looked up rather excitedly. "Really?! Were they riding a griffin?"

"Shush, Oren. Griffins only exist in stories now," said Oriana smoothing her son's hair.

"I'd heard that," said Fergus. "Did they say why they come?"

"The Grey Warden in charge told me he was going to test Sir Gilmore."

"Good for him! I hope he makes it." Fergus then looked over her. "If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you—not that Father would ever allow it."

"Actually he was interested, but he didn't want to trifle with Father," Elissa explained. "However that's not the reason why I'm here. I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him."

"Then the Arl's men _are_ delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." He sighed and then looked at them all. "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love."

He then bent down to kiss her and Elissa covered Oren's eyes.

It was then that both her mother and father entered into the room.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you plan to wait for us before taking your leave?" said their father.

Their mother approached Fergus with a worried look on her face. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

Elissa shook her head, their mother always worried about them. "Fergus will be fine."

"I keep telling you, no darkspawn will best me."

Oriana laid a hand over her heart. "The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

Fergus then looked up into the sky. "And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it." He then caught the look on Oriana's face. "Uh… for the men, of course." You

"Fergus!" Oriana glared. "You would say this in front of your mother?"

"What's a wench?" Oren asked. "Is that what you pull to get the bucket out of the well?"

Wanting to save his son from the raffle both his mother and wife, their father stepped in. "A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or woman who drinks a lot of ale."

Their mother shook her head fondly. "Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter."

Fergus chuckled. "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You take care of her, Sister, won't you?"

"Mother can handle herself. Always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

"Well, I'm glad you find this so funny," she said crossing her arms and smiling.

Their father laughed. "Enough, enough. Pup, you want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

Fergus smiled at Elissa. "Getting sent a bed early, are we?"

"I don't mind," she said with a slow considering smile. "I have someone waiting for me."

"What?" Fergus gaped at before laughing. "You saucy minx!"

"Fergus! Really!" Oriana glared.

"Well, I hope he's worthy of your time, or I'll have a chat with the fellow. Heh. At any rate, I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back."

Oren grabbed her arm. "Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true, Auntie?"

Elissa sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But you're my auntie! What else should I call you, silly?"

Oriana shook her head. "Your aunt no doubt things it makes her sound too old, Oren."

"But she is old! But not as old as you, mama."

Elissa did her best not to laugh as Oriana glared at her husband. "This is your influence, Fergus."

"What?" he exclaimed as he held his hands up in a warning gesture. "I didn't say anything."

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie? Then I can fight evil, too!" Oren began swishing his arms about like he was holding an actual sword. "Take that, dire bunny! All darkspawn via my sword of truthiness!"

Elissa looked up at Oriana. "Maybe. Ask your mother."

"I'm thinking no," she said plainly.

"I never get to do anything!" Oren grumbled.

"Don't worry, son. You'll get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise," Fergus assured.

* * *

After parting farewell to her brother, Elissa found Ducan talking to a female dwarf, who she guessed was one of his recruits.

Duncan looked up and saw her. "Ah, your ladyship."

"I trust everything is satisfactory," said Elissa.

"Indeed, I could ask for no more," said Duncan. She then looked at the dwarf next to him. "Ah, yes. May I introduce to you Sereda Aeducan."

"Aeducan?" She stared. "Isn't the King of Orzammar an Aeducan?"

"Yes, I'm his second child," said Sereda and smiled up at her. "Something we have in common."

"How did you end up recruit?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story, let's say it's family business."

Elissa didn't want to pry and looked up at Duncan. "We have your supplies ready for tomorrow. We've also taken to the account that you may recruit Sir Gilmore."

Duncan nodded. "I have yet to test your knight, but I will inform you if I consider him worthy to join our order."

"Personally, I would join you, but I cannot go against my father's wishes," Elissa said sadly.

"I understand."

"That's another thing we have in common," said Sereda.


	13. Howe's Treachery

Elissa was sleeping peacefully in her bed with Dairren's arms around her waist, but they were woken up by Barkspawn's barking. They looked up and saw that he was barking and growling angrily at the door.

Dairren attempted to calm him down, but nothing he did could stop him barking and he looked at her she climbed out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to quiet him, but he won't have it. I don't know why he's so angry."

Something was definitely wrong if Barkspawn was barking this loudly. She quickly grabbed a robe. "Perhaps something is wrong."

"I thought I heard yelling when I woke up, but now I hear nothing," Dairren frowned.

This did not stop Barkspawn from barking angrily at the door. Something most certainly was indeed wrong.

Dairren hastily pulled and some pants. "Wait here. I'm going to see there's something out in the hall."

He barely open the door when it shot open and next second an arrow landed in his throat and seconds later he fell to the ground as dead as a door nail. At once Elissa dived over to a sword just as the men entered into the room.

Barkspawn sank his teeth into the leg of the archer that killed Dairren and before he could react Elissa slashed open his throat. The second man charged at her, but he didn't stand a chance she simply blocked his attack and while he was open plunged her sword into his chest.

Once this was done she bent down over Dairren and remove the arrow from his throat. She then closed his eyes and made a dash for her clothes.

No sooner had she placed her leather armour on, Barkspawn began to growl and the two of them ran outside. She saw several men outside her parent's room and at once Barkspawn pounced on one of them and before his friend could help, Elissa struck him with her sword.

The door opened and her mother emerged. She too was wearing armour and her face was covered in worry. "Darling! I heard fighting outside I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"

Elissa closed her eyes. "Those men killed Dairren."

"What? Not Landra's son! But why? A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?!"

Elissa realised the answer and it was a horrible feeling. "He's betrayed Father! He attacked while troops are gone!"

Her mother stared at her. "You don't think Howe's men were delayed… on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying folk myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"No, I haven't. I was in my room."

"We must find him!" her mother began to move forward.

Elissa eyes widened as she turned her gaze on the other doors. It was closed, and she heard no sound from inside a feeling of pure dread covered her heart. "We should check on Oriana and Oren, as well."

Her mother's head jerked up. "Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!"

They didn't waste any time and went straight to Fergus' room, but what they found was utterly horrifying. Both Oriana and Oren were laying on the floor dead.

Her mother went to her knees as she approached Oren and burst into tears. "No! My little Oren! What manner of being slaughtered innocents?!"

Elissa looks down at the bodies and clenched her fists. "I'll make them pay!"

"Howe isn't even taking hostages!" said her mother teary-eyed. "He means to kill us all! Oh, poor Fergus…" She got up turning away from bodies. "Let's go. I don't want to see this!"

* * *

They had to fight their way to the stairs and on the way they found the dead body of Landra much to her mother's grief. They could hear the fighting everywhere.

Her mother looked over the castle. "Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere."

Elissa couldn't see that there was no way they could win this battle. "How can we get out of the castle?"

"The servants' passage leads out from the larder. But we must find your father, first." She thought for moment and looked up. "The front gates. That's where your father must be."

Elissa looked at the battle below. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

"I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault," she suggested. "If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword. But it may be a dangerous path."

She slammed her hand on the stone wall. "We can't just let Howe win!"

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look. "Listen, darling. We haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you _must_ get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here. If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servant entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?"

"I want Howe dead!" she yelled picturing the faces of her sister-in-law and nephew.

"Then survive and visit vengeance upon him!" her mother said looking into her daughter's eyes.

Elissa knew there was no pointing arguing and nodded.

* * *

They had managed to locate the Cousland sword, but they found even more dead bodies including old Aldous.

They then entered into the main hall and assisted Sir Gilmore with holding off a few more of Howe's men. Once that was done he ordered the remainder of the men to the main door.

"Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" He then turned to face them with relief. "Your Ladyship! My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

Elissa could barely look at him. "They did get through!"

"They killed Oriana, and Oren… I can't believe—" She caught herself and looked at him. "Are you injured?"

"Don't worry about me, your Ladyship. Thank the Maker you too are unharmed. When I realised what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long! If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

"We need to find Father!"

"When I last saw the Teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urge him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen, I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Bless you, Sir Gilmore. Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all."

He then ran over to the gate and assisted his men to hold it back.

* * *

They had to killer about a dozen men before they reached the larder. They noticed Nan's body lay in the kitchen, she couldn't believe of Howe's depravity. At the end the larder they found her father in a pool of his own blood.

He smiled when he saw them enter. "There… you both are. I was…" He struggled to breathe. "Wondering when you would get here."

"Bryce!" her mother yelled and threw her arms around his side. "Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there. Duncan… and his recruits… found me. Brought me here."

"And left you lying in your own blood?" Her mother shrieked. "We must get you out of here!"

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

Tears rolled down Elissa cheek. "Then we'll simply have to drag you out."

Her father smiled at her. "Only… if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, pup."

"Bryce! This is no time for jokes!" her mother cried. "Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!"

"Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened."

She had never cried this much in all her life. "You can tell him yourself, Father!"

"I… wish I could," he groaned.

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, finding healing magic!"

"The castle surrounded… I cannot make it."

Elissa heard footsteps outside and drew her swords, but lowered them when she saw Duncan, Sereda and another dwarf and a mage, who had to be his other recruits entered.

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult," said Duncan.

"You are… Duncan, then? The Grey Warden and your recruits?" her mother said.

"Yes, your Ladyship. We and Teyrn try to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised."

Duncan gave her respective nod. "I'm not surprised."

Elissa looked at the mage. "Can't you heal my father?"

The mage gave her a grim look. "I'm sorry my lady, but he's beyond my skills. There's nothing I can do."

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!" said her mother looking at the door.

Her father's face turned firm as he looked up at Duncan. "Duncan… you and your recruits are under no obligation to me, but I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"I will, your Lordship. But…" He paused as if he was trying to come up with the right words. "I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!" said her father.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I… I understand." Her father's eyes met hers.

Elissa stared up at Duncan. "Are you talking about me?"

Duncan looked at her. "You fought your way to me through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intentions is clear. I will take the Teryrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe…" This was the Teryn speaking, not a father. "I agree."

Duncan then turned his eyes upon her. "Then I offer you a place with in the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Elissa shook her head. "My duty is to take vengeance on Arl Howe."

"We will inform the king, and he will punish Howe. I'm sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take presidents even over vengeance."

"I know the stings of betrayal," said Sereda putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you can't let it cloud your judgement."

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to… advance himself. Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done! Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

Elissa hugged her father and cried into his shoulders. "I will, Father. For you."

"We must leave quickly, then," said Duncan getting to his feet.

Her mother looked at her father. "Bryce, are you… sure?"

He gave her smile. "Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

Her mother nodded and smiled. "Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor…"

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

Elissa shook her head. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"

"My places with your father. At his side, to death and beyond."

"I'm… so sorry it's come to this, my love…"

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children, now."

"Then… go, pup. Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud."

They then heard the sound of crushing gates.

"They broke in through the gates. We must go now." Duncan grabbed her arm and pulled her way.

"Goodbye, darling," she heard her mother's voice as she jerked her arm free from Duncan and ran on her own.

* * *

When they finally got outside, Elissa looked at the castle could see the flames, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I will never forget," she said.

Sereda looked up at Duncan. "Poor girl, losing her entire family in just one night."

Duncan nodded. "With any luck this will strengthen her resolve."

"So, do we head straight to Ostagar?" Daylen asked walking up to them.

Duncan shook his head. "We might be able to catch the king just he leaves Denerim and I want to see if we can do more recruiting."

"What's stopping Howe from reaching Ostagar first?" Faren asked.

"He would first want to make sure that there are no witnesses and a castle that big will take time," said Duncan.

Elissa then approached them. "As long as Howe pays I don't care what we do first."

Duncan nodded. "Then to Denerim


	14. Kallian Tabris

Kallian Tabris was sleeping peacefully in her bed, but then she began to feel someone shaking her.

"Wake up, Cousin! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Shianni's voice said filled with excitement.

Kallian awoke and found her cousin looking down upon her. She was a city elf that lived within the city of Denerim, the capital of Ferelden. It was a hard and difficult life being an elf in a human city since finding a job was extremely difficult they were lucky if they could get money for being labourers or dock as let alone servants to nobles.

She groaned and laid her head back onto her pillow yawning. "…just a little longer…"

Shianni shook her head. "Come on! Don't make use cold water again. You do remember what today is, don't you?"

Kallian began to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Someone's wedding?"

"A _double_ wedding!" Shianni corrected. "You're getting married, and so is Soris! That's what I came to tell you! Your groom, Nelaros… he's here early!"

Kallian groaned as she got out of bed. "I don't like the idea of this arranged match business."

"And who else are you going to marry?" Shianni asked raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I already snuck a peek—he's handsome! There's going to be music, decorations, feasting… weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!"

"I don't feel lucky."

"Too bad! I'm just glad I got to be the one to tell you!" She then shook her head. "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh, Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside. So move it!"

She then left the room and there was one thing she could say about her cousin. She sure knows how to motivate someone.

She began to put on her wedding dress, it was beautiful. Her aunt must have spent hours on embroidery, she then tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail and once she was done she walked out of the room.

Her father was standing there waiting. "Ah, my little girl. It's… the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here!"

She sighed. "Could we talk about this arrangement?"

"Still not pleased, I can see. Of course we can talk."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at her father. "Why can't I choose who I marry?"

Her father sighed. "Tradition, child. With so little contact between alienages and so few chances to travel, you must trust your elders. The dowry has been paid, the Chantry has issued the permit, and everything is ready. All we need is you."

She crossed her arms. "But I don't want to get married."

Her father laughed. "I understand. Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soria end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

She knew there was no arguing with her. "So tell me about my groom."

"Nelaros? He's from a good family in Highever, the youngest son. He's an expert at the blacksmith's anvil from what I'm told." He glanced at her when Kallian was about open her mouth and added quickly chuckling. "And yes, he's very handsome. I knew you'd ask, so I thought I'd save you the trouble. All right, time for you to find Soris. The sooner this when starts, the less chance you to have to escape."

"A small chance is still a chance," she said slyly.

Her father chuckled. "Still have your mother smart mouth. I see." He hesitated, then held out one hand to stop Kallian from leaving. "Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear. Your mother's training—the swordplay, knives and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not mention it to your betrothed."

Her mother, Adaia, had trained in combat and how to use a weapon. Before she married her father she helped King Maric when he attempted to retake Ferelden from the Orlesians. Despite this the elves were still forbidden from carrying weapons.

She frowned. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Later. Definitely later. We don't want to seem like troublemakers, at all. Adaia made that mistake."

Kallian glared at her father as she crossed her arms. "The humans who killed her made a bigger one."

"Our world is full of so many injustices." He then handed her a pair well-made boots. "Take these. Your mother would have wanted you to have them. It's the very least I can give you, as you start your new life. Go on, then. I still have something to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you."

* * *

She had only gone outside when she came across two elves that were obviously husband-and-wife.

"Well, it's the lucky bride herself. Hello, dear," said the wife beaming.

Her husband placed a hand on his wife shoulder. "Now, love. She probably doesn't remember us."

"Oh, of course," said Dilwyn looking totally embarrassed. "I'm Dilwyn, and this is Gethon. We were friends of your mother's. We haven't seen much of you since she… well…"

Kallian closed her eyes. "Father really loved her."

"We all did," said Gethon giving her a sympathetic look.

"Adaia was beautiful and full of life. And a bit wild."

"She wanted you more than anything. It's sad she never got to see you all grown up."

"We just want to see you today and express our good wishes."

"Any friend of my mother's is a friend of mine," Kallian smiled."

"It means the world to us to see you happy," said Dilwyn.

Gethon then pulled out a pouch. "We've saved a bit of money for this day. We'd… we'd like you to have it to help start your new life."

Kallian looked taken aback. "That's very generous of you."

Gethon gave her the pouch and pressed his hand over hers. "Maker bless you."

* * *

Kallian strode through the alienage as she looked for Soris. Then her eyes fell upon one of Shianni's friends, busily packing belongings onto a small cart.

Nessa's father looked up as she approached. "Many blessings, young one. We hope to stay for the celebration, but we must be off."

Kallian bent down and picked up a small box. "What happened?"

"The humans who own our building has decided to sell it for storage. We can't afford to live anywhere else here, so we're leaving Denerim."

"Where you going?"

Nessa gave her sad smile. "The Ostagar ruins. The army camp there is calling for labourers."

"We wanted to look for work in Highever…" Her mother started to say.

Her father interrupted. "But that's just not possible."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Nessa's father gave her an almost contemptuous look. "You're still a child. You don't know anything." He shook his head. "Enjoy your special day, and put us out of your mind."

"What my husband means is, you're very generous, but… we don't need any charity to solve our problems." Nessa's mother placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Kallian nodded. "I understand. Good luck to you."

"Many thanks. Again, blessings on your day," he said before turning away, dismissing her entirely.

Nessa hesitated for a moment, then rushed over to her. "Wait… can I talk to you a moment?"

"Of course," said Kallain.

"I apologise for my parents. They're too proud to accept help, much less ask for it. My parents will labour in the army camp, and they'll except me to do the same, but… I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers who haven't seen a woman in months."

"Maybe some money would help?"

"Of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare. We'd need another three silvers to make it to Highever. And if we got another ten silvers, we could rent a house here. Maybe one large enough to start a business. But… that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money and if they did why would they give it to us?"

Kallain pulled out the pouch that her mother's friends gave her. There was a total of fifteen silvers and she pulled ten of them out.

"Here's ten silvers," she said handing the coins to Nessa. "Take it. Stay here where you belong."

Nessa stared at her. "W-where did you get this much money? Never mind, I'm sure not talking you out of this. Thank you! Thank you so much!" She then flung her arms around her. "You save my family—I love you! Now I just have to handle the parents…"

She watched as she ran over to her parents excitedly.

* * *

She eventually found Soris, who too was in his wedding clothes.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin," he said smiling at her. "Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Getting cold feet, Soris?"

"Are you surprised? Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"My groom is attractive?"

" _I'd_ trade for him" Soris laughed. "Let's go introduce you to your dream patrol before you say 'I do'."

"If he's dreamy I may not consider running away."

"Don't you think is a bit strange that Valendrain doing the wedding so soon?"

Kallain frowned. "Yeah, I thought it was strange."

Soris shrugged. "Well, I guess it's better now than never."

* * *

They walked for a while and then saw Shianni waving at them. There were a elven man and woman standing next to her. The woman was brown haired, and rather mousy looking. The man was a fair-haired and handsome. Elissa then noticed several human men behind them and she elbowed Soris to get his attention. They quit in astride, but one of the humans grab one of the wedding party.

"Let me go! Stop, please!"

The human smirked as she freed herself. "It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." He laughed. "Savour the hunt, boys. Take this little elven wench, here… so young and vulnerable…"

Kallain felt the urge to strangle the human.

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pick!" said Shianni as he advanced on her.

A man spoke. "Please, my lord! We're celebrating weddings, here!"

"Silence, worm!" he said hitting him across the face.

Beside her Soris attempted to block her path to stop her forward movement. "I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…"

Kallain looked at his hand. "Shianni will get herself killed!"

"Fine," said Soris, stepping back. He then moved to flank Kallain. "But let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?"

"What's this?" said the human walking up to Kallain and tracing his eyes along her body. "Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

She glared up at him. "You need to leave at once."

One of the humans laughed. "Ha! You hear that, Vaughan?"

The human in front of her then glared at her scoffed. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

While he was talking Shianni grabbed a bottle, Soris saw this and shook his head vigorously. The man noticed the digestion turned around in time to see Shianni striking the bottle against his head and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Are you insane?!" one of the humans yelled. "This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerim's son!"

Shianni gasped. "W-what? Oh, Maker…"

Kallain quickly place herself between the man and Shianni. "Take him home. If you don't mention this, we won't."

The human sneered at her, but reconsiders attempt to reach Shianni. He just had one the other men, who picked up Vaughan. "You've got a lot of nerve, knife ears. This'll go badly for you."

They watched as they carried Vaughan away and Shianni rushed over to them still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. "Oh, I really messed up this time."

"It will be all right," Soris assured. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

"I hope so." She then looked at herself. "I should get cleaned up."

Soris looked around. "Is everyone else all right?"

The mousy looking, brown haired elf woman nodded. "I think we're just shaken. What was that about?"

Soris laughed nervously. "Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early. Um, well let's not let this ruin the day." He then turned to Kallain. "Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed."

Kallain then turned her eyes and handsome man. "Then this handsome man must be Nelaros."

He smiled as he gazed upon her. "I'm a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed."

Soris glanced from one to the other before moving off a little ways with Valora. "I'm… sure the two of you have a lot to discuss."

Nelaros began to move awkwardly as he gazed at her. "Well, here we are…" He looks slightly hot under the collar as if trying to find the right words. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really. You?"

"I thought I'd stay calm, but finally seeing you has made me…" He paused for a moment as he tried to contain his nervousness. "Well, let's just say I'm not calm."

"How was the trip from Highever?"

"Uneventful, thankfully. The trade cavern we acquired had little value; I think that kept the bandits away."

"I wouldn't mind some excitement," she said seductively.

Nelaros now look even more nervous. "My… aren't you spirited."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Soris leaning towards. "Come on, Cousin. We should let them get ready."

Valora grabbed Nelaros and they began walking away. "We'll see you two in a bit. Don't _disappear_ on us."

"Or we'll come find you," Nelaros laughed.

Soris then elbowed her. "Don't look now, but we have another problem."

"Is it Vaughan? Has he returned?" She asked as she turned.

Soris shook his head. "More humans have just walked in. Could be a bunch of Vaughan's or just a random troublemakers."

She looked and found five well-armed individuals, three were human and one of them was a woman, the other two were dwarves both a man and woman. She noticed that one of the humans was holding a staff meaning he was a mage and at the woman heels was a large dog.

Soris then looked at her with a troubled look. "Either way, we need to move long before someone does something stupid."

Kallain nodded. "Right. Let's go talk to him."

"Let's do this quick."

* * *

In his ruminations, he almost denoted the two elves walking towards him. Elissa had to point them out for him, both them were well-dressed and he noticed the woman was wearing a wedding dress. He then remember that wedding was mentioned and that she must be the bride. He smiled and gave a polite bow. "Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding."

The elven girl returned the bow. "Thanks, but please go. I'd rather avoid unpleasantness."

Duncan looked up an amusement. It was not every day an elven woman walked up to him in her wedding dress towards a weld armed individual politely. "What manner of unpleasantness might you be referencing to?"

The elven girl shrugged. "The Alienage just isn't good place for humans to be."

"What about dwarves?" Faren asked.

"Them to," said the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving," said Duncan.

He could tell that the Elven girl was getting frustrated, but she maintained her composure. "Fine. Maybe we can compromise."

Duncan smiled. "She keeps her composure, even when facing down an unknown and armed humans, dwarves and a mage. A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrain?"

The elderly elf then walked up to him and gave the two young elves pointed looks. "I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to steady their blades." The two young elves looked utterly astonished. "It's good to see you again, my old friend. It's been far too long."

The girl stared at them and then shook her head before turning to Valdendrain. "You know this human, Elder?"

"My I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and several of his recruits."

Duncan looked at the elven girl and realise she bears a resemblance to Adaia and realise that this must be her daughter Kallain. From what he had heard she had trained her daughter in the use of weapons and poisons.

Kallain stared up at Duncan. "Why would a Grey Warden come here?"

"The worst has happened: a Blight has begun. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies," Duncan explained.

Valendrain shifted uncontrollably. "Yes… I had heard the news. Still, this is an awkward time. There's to be a wedding—two, in fact."

Duncan examined the young girl. "So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for now." He said reassuringly.

Duncan could notice the unknown to worry in Valendrain's voice. "Very well. Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places!"

He then left leaving Duncan and his recruits with the two elves.

"Please, do not let me interfere further. We shall speak more later," said Duncan, but while the young boy left the girl remained. "Was there something else?"

Kallain nodded. "I have some questions."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "By all means."

"How do you know the elder?"

"Valendrain and I have known each other for almost twenty years… since the time I try to recruit your mother, in fact." Duncan responded, with a note of amusement in his voice.

Kallain stared at him. "You try to recruit my mother?"

Duncan smiled fondly of the memory. "I did. Your mother was a fiery woman. She would have made an excellent Grey Warden."

Kallain looked at him curiously. "So what happened?"

Duncan sighed. "I never made the offer. Valendarin convinced me that it was better for her to remain here with her family. As there was no Blight and there is no immediate need for recruits, I defer to his wishes. But it seems she passed her training and you, am I right?"

Kallain looked up. "How did you know that?"

"I have already heard a great deal about you, if you must know. But we can speak more this later. You have a wedding to attend."

"Before you go can you ask me a question?" Elissa asked.

Kallain looks at her. "What do you want to know?"

"I've heard there was an incident with the Arl of Denerim's son what exactly happened?"

Kallain looked uneasy. "He was looking for a few women like it was some sort of hunt. Then one of my cousins hit him across the head with a bottle."

"Nice," said Faren smiling.

Elissa sighed. "The Arl Urien is a decent enough man, but his son Vaughan is hot-headed and makes for very poor heir."

Kallain blinked. "You know him?"

"We've met and he attempted to have his way with me, but he got off me when I tossed him over my shoulder and told him as he made a move like that again I cut his bits off."

Kallain stared at her. "And you weren't arrested?"

Elissa of the back of the head and uneasily. "There was not much he could do since my father is…" She stopped herself, "was the Teryn of Highever."

Kallain looked at her as if she fell out of the sky. "I must be going."

They watched as the young elven woman left.

"I think you certainly made an impression on the girl," said Faren.

Elissa shrugged. "I'm going head to the palace and see if I can't get some help. If the King is not here can always speak to the Queen."

They watched her as she left with Barkspawn following her close behind.

"She still hasn't gotten over it," said Daylen.

"I don't think it's something you can get over," said Sereda closing her eyes.

Duncan just stood there, he could hear the voices that were telling him that his Calling was coming soon. He didn't have much time, but could at least pass his teachings down to his new recruits. He only hope that it would be enough in order to end the Blight.


	15. The Avenging Bride

They walked over to where the wedding party was gathering on the platform. Soris walked up the stairs first and Valora smiled as he approached. "Ooh! Soris! There you are. I was afraid you'd run off."

"No, I'm here, with Nelaros' blushing bride in tow!"

Nelaros smiled as Kallian moved to stand next to her. "You look radiant."

"It looks like everyone's ready," said Soris as Mother Boann walked up the platform.

"Good luck, Soris," said Kallian after taking a deep breath.

"You too, Cousin. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all," said Soris.

The moment those words exited Soris' lips she knew that something was definitely going to go wrong. She wrapped her hand around Nelaros' and looked into his handsome face.

Valendrain then looked over the crowd that had gathered. "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bond to kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our own strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

Mother Boann then took her place. "Thank you, Valendrain. Now, let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we shall say the Chant of Light, I—" She was interrupted as armed men began to walk onto the platform and leading them was Vaughan. "Milord? This is… an unexpected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short of female guests." He laughed.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" Mother Boann protested.

"Ha! If you want address your pets and have tea parties, that your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

His two companions joined in the laughter. "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all."

Vaughan began to point to women. "Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and… where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here, Lord Vaughan!" He grabbed her.

"Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a—"

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her. And see the pretty bride…"

Nelaros placed himself between Vaughan and Kallian. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you!"

There was no way Kallian would be dragged off by this pig, not without a fight at least. "I can handle myself! We have to fight!"

Vaughan leered at her hungrily. "Ah, yes… such a well-formed little thing."

"You villain!" Nelaros roared.

"That's quite enough." Vaughan laughed. "I'm sure we all want to avoid further… um, unpleasantness."

Kallian glared up at him. "Don't you dare touch me! I'll kill you!"

Vaughan laughed. "Ha! This one has spirit!" He then licked his lips. "Oh, we're going to have some fun."

Then before she could do anything she was struck from behind and everything went black.

* * *

Kallian head was spinning she came to and the first thing she heard was Nola's voice. "Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us—"

"Stop it! You're driving me insane!" said Shianni's angry voice.

She then opened her eyes and found herself in a cell and obviously the bolt was barred from the outside. Nola was on her knees praying and Shianni, Valora and an unknown bridesmaid were relieved when she began to get up.

"Oh, thank the Maker you've come to. We were so worried," said Shianni as she helped her up.

"Is everyone all right?" Kallian asked rubbing her head.

"We scared but unharmed. So far," said Valora. She then looked over to the door. "They locked us in here to wait until that… bastard is _ready for us_."

Kallian then got to her feet, Shianni had to study her so she won't fall. "Then we need to get out of here!"

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath. The door is locked and solid, and we're unharmed!" said the bridesmaid.

During all this time Nola was still praying. "Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us—"

Shianni groaned. "Great! Not this, again."

The bridesmaid turned to Kallian. "Look, well… do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!"

"She's right. It'll be worse if we resist," Valora agreed.

"It will be worse if we don't!" said Shianni angrily.

They then heard someone behind the door and could hear the jangle of keys.

"Someone's coming," said Nola.

Kallian turned and looked at the girls. "If you see an opportunity, take it."

The door open and several heavily armed soldiers walked into the room. "Hello, wenches—we're your escort to Lord Vaughan's little party."

Nola got to her feet. "Stay away from us!" she screamed.

Next thing they knew the captain swung his sword and struck Nola. They watched in horror as she fell to the ground blood pouring on the ground.

"You killed her!" the bridesmaid gasped.

The captain began to clean his sword as if nothing happened. "I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect." He then turned to his men. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner. Horace and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, mind the last one. She's the scrapper."

The captain left with men leaving Kallian with the two guards. The two of them began to approach, but instead of running she stood her ground.

"Don't worry; we'll be perfect gentlemen," said one of them.

"Now, you heard the captain. Be a good little wench or you'll end up like your friend, there," other one advised.

Kallian raised her fists ready to fight. "Try it. See what part you lose first."

"Ha! Horace was right: she's a scrapper!"

Then suddenly she saw Soris appeared behind the door with a sword in his hand. "Uh… hello?"

The guards turned and looked at each other and amusement. "Oh, look at this. A little elfing with a stolen sword."

They began to advance towards Soris, but then he tossed the sword across the ground between them and Kallian caught it. At first the guards weren't too worried that was until she began swinging it around like a master.

"Oh, sod."

The two guards charged at her, but suddenly one of them got a bolt through the neck and Kallian disarm the other one and plunged the sword right through his chest. She looked up to see that Soris was holding a crossbow in his hand.

Soris then saw the Nola's lifeless body and knelt beside it. "I… can't believe they killed her!" He then looked up at her, his face for worry. "Are you all right? They… didn't hurt you, did they?"

Kallian shook her head. "Nothing rattles me. You know that."

Soris looked relieved. "Thank the Maker! Hopefully we can still save the others!"

Kallian then looked at the crossbow in his hand and the sword in hers. "What do we have to work with?"

"That Grey Warden, Duncan, gave Nelaros and may his sword and crossbow, but that's all we have."

She blinked at him. "Why didn't Duncan or his recruits come?"

"His recruits did wanted to assist, but he said they couldn't interfere. Something about the Grey Wardens being neutral."

Kallian groaned. "Lucky us, we have nothing to lose."

Soris nodded. "Agreed. Nelaros is guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him."

* * *

They then rushed out the cell and found themselves in the kitchen. They didn't get very far because the cooks noticed them and turned very angry.

"What's this? I don't recognise you, elf." He then saw the blood on her face. "Wait…is that blood?" He then looked at them and horror. "Your bandits! Rebels! Outlaws! The guards will make quick work of… unngghhh."

He never finish that sentence, because one of the servants hit him on the back of the head with a frying pan.

The servant looked at them with a small smile on his face. "You've no idea how long that shem's had it coming."

Kallian gave him a respected nod. "I'm Kallian. This is Soris."

"I'm Adwen, the cook's assistant. You're one of the girls they brought in, aren't you? They took the others to Lord Vaughan's room. You should hurry. He's not… gentle… with women. Now, if you excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits."

He then ran through his life was probably a wise idea.

Before entering into the next room, Kallian looked through the keyhole and saw several guards' playing cards. She then clean the blood off her face and Soris, placed her sword down before grabbing a pitcher and poured a bottle rat poison into it. Soris got the idea and smile as she entered into the next room.

The guards were still playing cards when one of them spotted her. "You there, elf! I need another drink. Anyone else?"

"Sure, to survey taking all your money." One of them laughed.

The guard glared at him. "Stop counting and start shuffling." He then saw the both Kallian and Soris hadn't moved a muscle. "What are you waiting for? Get us those drinks! I'll black in your eye if you don't move your arse."

"I have your drinks right here."

"Why did you say so?"

"Would you prefer I pour, or answer?"

"Don't give me your back-talk, knife-ear! Pour and get out!"

Kallian kept his face an expressionless masked as she filled the tankards. The guards began drinking almost before she was done pouring.

"Ungh—That's a nasty kick there. Drink a boys; it'll put hair on your chest."

One guard began to cough. "Nasty kick, indeed—" He then toppled over lifeless.

One guard looked at his tankard realising what she done. "What's in here, you little… rat—" He almost made it to his feet just as Kallian placed the pitcher down.

Soris then entered the room giving her back her sword. "Nice work! Now, let's go before anyone else comes."

* * *

Their luck didn't hold as a guard saw them before they could take more than two steps into the hall. Kallian could hear Soris gulp. She on the other hand drew the blade Duncan had loaned Soris and charged towards the guard. She easily parried the guard's blow and lifted the blade high enough for her to toss a knife into his ribs. Soris stared at her as he took the soldiers sword. She must a frightening sight with her wedding dress covered in blood and holding a long sword in her hand.

They just opened the door into the next hallway and watched as a guard struck Nelaros with his sword. It was the guard captain she met earlier and he looked at them as they entered. "See? I told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents."

"Should we keep the knife-eared bitch, alive?"

The guard captain shook his head. "They killed our boys. She dies."

Kallian clutched her sword in anger. "You killed Nelaros!"

The guard captain laughed. "He squealed like a stuck pig when he died. Let's see if you do, too."

It was then that she let her anger out upon the guards. A guard swung his sword at her, but she easily blocked it and swung her blade across his stomach and she could see the surprised look on his face when he fell. The second guard hesitated and that was a fatal mistake. Soris fired a bullet from his crossbow and it lodged itself into his throat.

She then made her way over to Nelaros' body as the captain raised a shield. She then made a dash towards him and he swung his sword down upon, but she took a sideways step to the right and spun around and swung her sword right over his shoulders. Before the captain could raise his shield his head was sliced from his body.

Soris then approached Nelaros body. "Nelaros… I'm so sorry."

Kallian approached his body and closed his eyes. If they had been married she knew she probably would have loved him. "He died to save me."

Soris nodded and got to his feet. "Let's make sure it wasn't in vain."

* * *

After cutting their way through more guards they soon found the room where the other girls were being held. They open the door and found Vaughan looking over Shianni her clothes torn, apparently they arrive just in time before he could do anything horrible to them.

"My, my. What have we here?" said Vaughan.

His companion smirked. "Don't worry; we'll make short work of these two."

"Quiet, you idiot! They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?" Vaughan put a hand on his blade.

Kallian smirked as she swung her sword around. "It means your guards are dead."

"All right, let's not be too hasty here." Kallian eyes turned up on Shianni, who was covering herself up as tears staining her face. "Surely we can talk this over…"

She couldn't believe this shem, first he kidnapped her from a wedding, then he attempted to rape her and her friends and then his guards killed her betrothal. "You really think you can talk your way out of this?"

Shianni sobbed. "Please, just… get me out of here! I want to go home!"

Vaughan kept his composure. "Think for a minute. Kill me, and you earn more lives than just your own. By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood. Think about it. You know how this ends. All we could talk this through…" He looked at her sword. "Now that you have my undivided attention."

Kallian pointed her blade at him. "I'm done talking. Time to die."

Vaughan growled as he went for his sword. "I'll cut you myself!"

He swung his blade at her, but she easily blocked it and then elbowed him in the face. This caused him to lose his balance and before he could do anything she impaled him with her other blade. Then his two companions charged at her, but they didn't stand a much better chance.

She easily disarmed one of his lackeys easily and then sliced off his head with both blades. The second just stood there looking at her in fear before a bolt struck him in the stomach.

Soris' face was almost green as he panted. "He… he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin."

She looked at Vaughan's body. "It's a little late for regrets."

"I… I'm not regretting it… it's just… never mind. I… I'll check the back room for the others. Shianni needs you."

Kallian set the blades down as she knelt next to Shianni. She had no idea what to say and then she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me alone… please… please, take me home." Her voice trailed off into sobs.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "Everything will be all right."

She looked at his hand and looked into her eyes. "So much blood. I… I can't stand looking at it. It's… everywhere." She then looked to the bodies of Vaughan and his two lackeys. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all?"

She met her eyes. "I did what had to be done."

Her smile was vicious. "Good. Good…"

Valora was the first to emerge from the other room. "Is... she going to be all right?"

Kallian looked as Shianni's quivered. "I hope so."

"Shianni's strong. She will recover," said Valora. She then grabbed a cloak from a hook on the wall and placed it over Shianni.

"Uh… we should go. Soon. As in now," said Soris looking at the door fearfully.

Kallian nodded. "Good thought."

Soris reloaded the crossbow. "I'll take the rear guard. I can't wait to leave this place."


	16. The Elven Hero

Elissa, with Barkspawn at her heels, had just returned back from the Palace and rushed over to Duncan and the others. They were sitting at Valendrain's porch pouring them tea.

"I just heard what happened," she said panting.

"Yes, our young spirited elf has been taken by Vaughn along with several of the bridesmaids," said Duncan.

"I've never been to a wedding like that one," said Faren. "I mean I've heard of ladies being carried off their feet, but I didn't think they meant being carried off by a scoundrel."

Sereda gave him a funny look. "Since when have you attended a wedding?"

Faren opened his mouth, but then closed it and shrugged. "Point taken."

Daylen took a sip of his tea. "And I thought mages were treated badly."

Valendrain handed Elissa a cup of tea. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed the celebration so fast."

"You were trying to protect the girl for me," said Duncan.

"Yes, I thought if she settled down with a nice lad she wouldn't go gallivanting off adventuring."

"The girl has fire in her heart."

"Aye, that she does. She's just like a mother and I hate seeing her died just like her." Valendrain sighed and poured a cup of tea for himself. "Is it true that a Blight has come?"

"Darkspawn already beginning to gather in numbers greater than we've seen in centuries."

"Not to mention the Deep Roads are particularly quiet and that means that their attacking the surface," said Sereda.

Valendrain. "It's hard enough in the Alienage during peacetime."

"Hopefully we can stop the Blight before truly gets underway," said Duncan.

"I hope you're right, old friend." He looked up as elves began to chatter. "They are back."

* * *

Duncan and his recruits followed Valendrain towards the newly arrived group.

"You have returned." Valendrain took in the sight before him. "Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?"

Valora shook her head, and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Nola didn't make it. She resisted, and…"

"…they killed her," Shianni finished.

"Nelaros, too. The guards killed him," Soris added.

"I see," said Valendrain. He looked at Kallian and Soris. "With the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest."

Valora nodded and put her arm around Shianni before gently dragging her away. "Of course."

Valendrain waited until they were gone. "Now tell me: what happened?"

"The Arl's family just got a bit smaller," said Kallian.

"Then the garrison could already be on their way," said Duncan. "You have little time."

"We may need to leave Denerim for a while," said Kallian.

"Ahh, it has come to this!" Valendrain glanced at Duncan.

"The guards are here!" someone shouted.

"Don't panic," said Valendrain. He looked to Soris before walking towards the guards. "Let's see what comes of this."

"I seek Valendrain, elder and administrator of the Alienage!" said the captain.

Valendrain pushes way to the front of the crowd. "Here, Captain. I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

The captain sneered. "Don't play ignorant with me, elder. You will not prevent justice from being done." Duncan looked to his recruits and they both shared worried expressions on their faces. He then looked at the two elves, Soris was turning green, but Kallian merely stood there calmly. "The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace? I need names, and I need them now!"

The crowd started to murmur. Kallian put on a brave face and stepped forward. "It was my doing."

All eyes were now upon Kallian. The captain scoffed. "You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?"

"We are not all helpless, Captain." Valendrain's quiet voice held a note of anger.

The captain gave Kallian an appraising look. "You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage." He raised his voice. "This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

Duncan stepped forward. "Captain… a word, if you please."

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see."

Duncan smiled. "Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody."

Kallian gave him a startled look. "You can do that?"

The guard captain growled in frustration. "Son of a tied down—" He swallowed the rest of his curse. "Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of the city. _Today_."

"Agreed," said Duncan amiably.

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!"

Duncan turned to Kallian. "You're with us now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you're ready. We leave immediately."

Kallian looked the frightened elves. "But what's going to happen here?"

"For the moment they are fine. There are far more important matters arising that endangers more than just your people. I needed a Grey Warden and I found one. That conscription you saved your life is only circumstance." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you had to do to accomplish your mission. We need people like you. Now quickly, so your goodbyes. Your life here is over."

Soris managed, with some effort, to scrape his jaw off the ground. "Thank you. You really saved my hide back there…"

"I did what was right."

"As you always do." Soris squared his shoulders. "Well, I'd like to follow your example. No more daydreaming, I'm settling down. Valora's a good woman, and she has ideas on making life better for everyone here. Your father had the women take Shianni back to your place. Will you see her before you go?"

"Of course."

"Good luck, Cousin. You've been my hero since we were kids. It's just official, now."

Kallian smiled and walked over to a father's house.

"There goes one brave woman," said Sereda.

"If there's moral to this story it's never kidnap and elven bride on her wedding day," said Faren.

Elissa smiled. "That's advice everyone should take."

"I'll say one thing," said Daylen approaching them. "Things are certainly going to get interesting."

* * *

Kallian pushed open the door and entered into a house. His father was waiting, staring into the fireplace. He turned as Kallian walked towards him. "If… this is what the Maker has planned for you, then I guess it's for the best. Your mother would've been pleased."

"You're not pleased?"

"I just wish there was another way. I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings, and…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. This isn't helping. Take care, my girl. Be safe. And wise. And…" His voice started to break. "Well, you know. We'll all miss you."

Kallian then pulled him into a big hug. "Look after Soris for me?"

"Of course."

They then broke apart and Kallian hesitated before heading into the next room. Valora met her at the door. "There you are... Thank you. For me, for Soris, for _everything_!"

Kallian shrugged. "We elves have to stick together."

Valora then gave her a big hug. "You're the sister I always wanted." She then pulled away. "Shianni seems to have regained herself. I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, and thank you again."

Valora soon left and she entered into the entered the room. Shianni was sitting on the bed. She looked up at her. "You took all the responsibility for what happened. You're amazing, you know that?"

"I just did what had to be done."

"You always do. They'll write legends about you someday. When the world was at its worst, there you came—fire in your eyes, like something out of a storybook. I'll never forget that." She sighed. "I love you, Cousin. Make us proud out there."

"I love you too, Shianni," she said as she grasped her hand. "You see me again, I promise."

Shianni smiled. "And when you do you can show your amazing stories of being a Grey Warden."

Valendrian was waiting for him as he left the house. "Well, I guess Duncan got his recruit after all."

"I look forward to be a Grey Warden." She then grasped his hand. "If Vaughan hadn't intervened I would probably enjoy being married."

Valendrain nodded. "Yes, it would seem as if this choice was made for you. You are the reason he came here. Perhaps it's for the best." She then released his hand and looked into his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I must tend to our people. Goodbye, young one, and Maker keep you."

* * *

Duncan and his recruits watched Vallin from afar as she said a final goodbyes to friends and family.

"She knew there were chances that she would die if she spoke up and yet she did," said Duncan.

Sereda nodded. "There's no questioning her courage."

"Or her skill," Elissa added. "If what the guards say is true then she fought like a true warrior. It's sickening how people treat the elves when they have so much courage and potential."

"I feel the same with the casteless, but at least the elves have a chance of making a name for themselves."

"Yeah, but still I feel for the poor girl," said Faren.

Then they saw Kallian approaching them.

Duncan gave the young woman a moment before asking, "Are you ready to go?"

Kallian nodded. "I am."

"Good. Then we set out to Ostagar."

Kallian joined the rest of the recruiters they left the Alienage. As they walked she couldn't help but look back and decided that she would do whatever she could to give improve the lives of the elves that lived there.


	17. Theron Mahariel

Theron Mahariel was rushing through the Brecilian Forest, he had heard rustling nearby and it did not sound like a wild animal. Theron was a Dalish elf and spent most of his time travelling with his clan and was probably the most skilled hunter in that very same clan.

Though he was not always a hunter, he also had a passion for storytelling and was the apprentice of Paivel, the clan storyteller. In fact many of the clan had said that he would take over Paivel when it came his time.

He soon emerged from the bushes and found his brother Tamlen holding his bow and aiming an arrow at three shems. He pulled out his own bow and began to circle the same shems and Tamlen grinned at him. "You're just in time. I found these… _humans_ lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

One of the shemlen held up pleading hands. "We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!"

Tamlen and Theron exchanged an amused eyeroll. "You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

Another one of them gulped. "W-we've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't know this forest was yours!"

"This forest isn't ours, fool." Tamlen snapped a forefinger against the arrow shaft. "You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin—we can't trust you not to make mischief." He shot a look at Theron. "What do you say, _lethallan_? What should we do with them?"

Theron was curious why three unarmed humans had stread far from their village. "Let's find out what they're doing here."

"Does it matter?" Tamlen snapped. "Hunting or banditry, we'll need move camp if we let them live."

"L-look… we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave." The man nearly wet himself as he pointed towards a game trail.

"Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh…"

"Treasure. So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits," Tamlen gave a Theron look indicating that he wanted to kill them.

Theron and no love to shems, but it's better to avoid trouble than causing it. He was also curious about this treasure they mentioned. "Ha! I'd like to see these ruins."

Tamlen rolled his eyes. "So would I. I've never heard of ruins in these parts."

"I… I have proof!" one said, and for his pocket. He pulled out a small stone tablet. "Here… we found this just inside the entrance."

Tamlen glanced at Theron, then lowered his bow to step forward and take the tablet. Theron kept the men covered while he examined the tablet. At once Tamlen's eyes widened and he held it up to Theron. "This stone carving… is this elvish? _Written_ elvish?"

"There's more in the ruins!" the man said eagerly, pointing at the game trail again. "We didn't get very far in, though…"

"Why not?" Theron asked not lowering his bow.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!"

Tamlen scoffed. "A demon? Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside."

"Well? Do you trust them?" Tamlen asked Theron. His eyes flickered to the shems and his lips twisted slightly. "Shall we let them go?"

Theron didn't trust these shems, but they looked frightened to death and killing them would only cause more problems. "You've frighten them enough. They won't bother us."

Tamlen sighed, but lowered his bow. "Run along then, shems… and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on."

"Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" The man practically tripped over one another in the hurry to get out of the way.

Tamlen and Theron exchanged looks, they both shook their heads laughing. Tamlen waved the stone tablet in his face. "Well, shall we see there is any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

Theron placed his arrow in his quiver, he didn't like the idea of going alone. "Shouldn't we inform the keeper?"

"She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more before we get excited." He then looked across the game trail. "Besides, we're already here. Now, they said it was to the west…"

* * *

They walk down the game trail encountering the wolf, but there was no sign of this so-called demon.

"Tell me, why did you let those shems go?" Tamlen asked as they pushed through the branches.

"If we killed them their village would have attacked us in retaliation," said Theron. Tamlen was about open his mouth when he cut across him. "And we would have beaten them easily, but they would send word to other villages and sooner or later they will send an army down upon us."

Tamlen nodded to his reason and then came to a sudden stop. "This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"

Theron shook his head, he had a bad feeling about this place and his hunches were usually correct. "No, and that worries me. We should be wary."

Tamlen shook his head. "Always the careful one. Fine, but I'm not running back until I know there's something worth making a fuss over. Come on, let's at least see what's there. How dangerous could it be?"

Tamlen then pushed the vines aside and went into the cave.

"Famous last words," Theron moaned and followed Tamlen into the cave.

They entered inside and found spiders and traps, but it wasn't much trouble. Theron noticed a skeleton of a man whose fresh had been stripped away leaving nothing but his coat. Theron then heard Tamlen gasp. "I can't believe this. You recognise this statue, don't you?"

Theron looked closely at the statue. He can't make it out because it worn through the ages, but it looked elven. "It's worn, but it looks vaguely familiar…"

"Back when people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honoured the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost. This looks human architecture… with a statue of our people." Tamlen then began to examine the room around them. "Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

Theron traced a finger around the statue with curiosity. "It's interesting. So much of our past is lost."

"I'd never have guessed that ancient elves might have lived here! With humans!"

Suddenly they heard a noise and turned just in time to see the bodies strewn around the place began to rise and started to advance towards them. They both drew their bows and fired arrows at the corpses and they hit their marks.

Theron then heard moaning behind him and drew his sword in time to slice up the head of a corpse and found others marching towards them. Tamlen quickly turned and fired more arrows and Theron began slicing his way through them with his blades.

Once last of the corpses had fallen they went to a tree that arrows. "Were those walking corpses? This place is haunted!" said Tamlen.

"Okay so we found a haunted cave, but look on the bright side…" said Theron. Tamlen stared at him as if he was crazy. "At least we got a story to tell."

Tamlen laughed. "When you tell it around the fire later, make sure you let Merrill know how heroic I looked."

Theron shook his head. " _Lethallan_ , you could tell her how you feel about her."

Tamlen raised an eyebrow "Then why haven't you done the same?"

Theron shrugged. "Fair point."

Theron took the lead as they moved further into the cave. Behind him, Tamlen gave a low whistle. "This place makes me nervous."

"So talk, if that will calm you down," said Theron. He bent to brush aside some dust and get a closer look at the carvings along one wall.

"I suppose so…" Tamlen said slowly. He then looked down at Theron. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be assisting Master Varathorn today? How did you end up coming with me?"

He shrugged. "You know me. I can get away from anything whenever I can."

Tamlen shook his head. "I've never known anyone so eager to wander. You'll end up a flat-ear someday, living in the cities like a shem."

"I prefer to hunt."

"Me too, even if you are a better hunter than I am."

"What do you think all this is?" Theron wiped away the dust from another relief. It was so faded he had trouble telling carving from natural stone.

"I'm not sure. This looks like a very old human place. Why did they build this? And why would elven artifacts be here? Maybe some of our ancestors lived here, in caves like the dwarves." Tamlen shook his head. "I'll stick to roaming the land, myself."

He smiled his brother. "Why did you want to come down here so badly?"

"Aren't you curious? We could be discovering our history. Minstrels will write songs about us!"

Theron raised an eyebrow. "You aren't fooling me, Tamlen."

Tamlen rubbed the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed. "If I were to bring some valuable ancestral artefact back to the keeper, she might forgive me for…" Tamlen trailed off, and then shrugged. "Well, you know."

That was something that Theron wouldn't want to witness again, how one elf could cause so much trouble he will never know. "You get into far too much trouble, Tamlen."

"And you get into far too little…" He punched him gently on the shoulder. "Which is probably why the keepers send you with me." He quickly looked around no doubt he wanted to change the subject. "At any rate, I was expecting this place to… feel quite like this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" Tamlen fingered one of the arrows in his quiver.

They then continue their search through the corridors. As they walked Theron had a bad feeling about this place, it felt evil and unwelcome. He was starting to regret that he couldn't convinced Tamlen to go and inform the keeper.

"How'd you know all about the statue?" he asked.

Tamlen shrugged. "I saw a picture of it in one of those old books the keeper never lets anyone touch. It was one of the old gods. The keeper called him a 'friend of the dead'."

"'Friend of the dead'?" Theron frowned, and mentally ran through his lore. He came up blank. "What does that mean?"

"He was a guide that took people across the spirit land to their final rest in the Beyond."

Theron nodded. The keeper must have meant Falon'din. "Perhaps this place is a tomb." If it was an honoured resting place of their dead, snooping around down here wasn't the best idea.

Tamlen shook his head in rejection of that idea. "An elven tomb built by shems? I doubt it. It's said that the old ones never truly died; they just went somewhere and… slept forever. And this god would come to guide their sprits away. But he wasn't an evil god, not like Fen'Harel - the Dread Wolf. It doesn't seem right that a place so… wrong… would be his."

"How could walking corpses be here?" Theron began peaking round corners and every step they took the feeling of dread increased. The part of him that wanted to turn back began to argue with the part of him that wanted to keep exploring, to see what lore of the People he could uncover.

"Hahren Paivel once said that in places where many people died, it can become setheneran—a land of waking dreams. The Veil becomes weak and spirits slip into our world. Then they possess corpses and walk around." Tamlen shudder.

"Maybe this is the 'demon' the humans saw," said Theron. Ignorant shems could easily mistake the shambling dead for a full on demon.

"It's hard to imagine anything else could live here with these… creatures. Still, worse things may be ahead. This place reeks of something… wrong. Can you feel it?" They exchanged a look. Tamlen unslung his bow, and Theron did the same. "Let's press on… I want to know how our people were involved with this."

* * *

They soon came across a larger door and the moment they opened it they found that 'demon' the shems have been so scared of. It wasn't a demon he knew that much, but it looked like some sort of blighted creature, probably used to be a bear.

Theron only had enough time to throw himself to the side as the creature charged at him. Tamlen quickly shot an arrow into its side, but it simply whirled back and went for the archer. Theron rolled to his feet and fired off two arrows in rapid succession. The bear roared, then turned towards him. Immediately, Tamlen fired again, and the two men took turns distracting and firing until the thing collapsed. Theron tossed his bow aside and pulled out his swords and jumped on the creatures back. At once it tried to throw him off, but he kept a tight grip on its fur and then stabbed his two blade into its back. It then went limp and fell to the ground and Theron climbed off it with a look of relief on his face.

Tamlen shot him a triumphant look, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of something behind Theron. Theron turned to look, and saw the strangely glowing mirror. He exchanged a look with Tamlen, and the two walked towards it slowly.

Wonder filled Tamlen's voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says."

"The keeper might be able to translate it," said Theron. He couldn't wait to let her know what they had found. An artefact like this rivalled anything he'd ever seen before.

"Maybe, but she's not here to help us. Odd that it isn't broken like everything else, especially with that bear lumbering around in here. I wonder what this writing is for?" He bent to get a closer look. "Maybe this isn't—" He jumped back as if startled. "Hey, did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror."

That bad feeling of Theron soon returned, he didn't know what this mirror was, but he had a bad feeling about it. At once he grabbed Tamlen's shoulder. "Get away from it, Tamlen…"

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is." Suddenly they saw something like a ripple on the mirror surface. "Don't you see it? There it is again! Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look…" Tamlen then moved over to the mirror and reluctantly Theron followed him. Tamlen placed his hand on the mirror and began to act as if he placed his hand on the surface of a. "It's… showing me places. I can see… some kind of city… underground? And…" Slowly, Tamlen's voice began to change from wonder to dread. "There's a great blackness…" Then Theron heard some sort of noise from the mirror. "It… it saw me! Help! I can't look away!"

Panic filled Tamlen's voice, and Theron rushed over to him in order to pull away from the mirror. Then a huge bright light exited from the mirror and consuming the two of them. Theron could hear Tamlen screaming and everything went black.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best path to Ostagar?" Daylen asked.

"I have travelled through this path before," Duncan assured him.

He glanced at the others. Faren kept on looking at the trees and bushes taking in his new surroundings. Sereda acted as if this was just a normal expedition into the Deep Roads. Daylen, however, looked exhausted. He was starting to lean heavily on his staff, clearly he had never walked this much in his life. Elissa walked as if she was still a noble, but kept an eye on the shadows of the trees as if she was expecting an attack at any moment. Kallian was acting very cautiously, especially around Elissa no doubt she was still suffering from her ordeal. Barkspawn sniffing in the air and now and then chanced the odd rabbit.

"We should reach a village in time for dinner," Duncan assured them.

"Good," said Elissa. "I could… do with a bath, I think." She assisted with Daylen step over fallen log. Duncan could tell that she was trying not to be a burden, since she spent most of her time in Highever Castle. Kallian kept on staring at her, she no doubt assume that Elissa would order her to carry her bags, but clearly her mother had raised not to be fussed over.

They hadn't gone more than a hundred paces more when something pinged lightly at the edge of his senses. He held up a hand, stopping their forward motion. Faren and Daylen gave him curious looks, but Sereda, Elissa and Kallian laid hands on their blades as their eyes scanned the woods. Duncan drew his own blade, and moved in carefully.

Near the edge of a small cave lay an unconscious man in Dalish leather armour. Duncan moved closer. He could feel the darkness seeped into the skin of the young man. His eyes went to the mouth of the cave before going back to the elf. Standing, he would have been tall for a Dalish. His dark brown hair held spider webs, and his hands were filthy, as though he'd crawled out of the cave. Duncan put his age at around twenty.

"Dalish?" said Kallian, as she looked in wonder on the tattoos on the elf's face.

"His caravan is probably nearby," said Duncan. He looked up at her. "Kallian you come with me, as for the rest of you scattered around I sense darkspawn nearby."

"Why take her not us?" Faren asked.

"Because the Dalish don't trust outsiders, especially humans. Kallian may be the only one here they could trust."

Sereda nodded. "Well you heard the man."

Duncan and Kallian watched as their four friends began walking through the woods for the hunt of darkspawn. He then picked up the unconscious Dalish and started carrying him back in the direction it appeared the Dalish had come.

The Dalish opened his eyes for a moment. Duncan looked down. "Can you hear me? I am…" Duncan hesitated a moment. He could feel the taint in the young man's blood. The situation was already beyond any hope. "Very sorry." The Dalish starred a moment, his green eyes got even greener as they focused upon Duncan's face for a heartbeat. Then he passed out again.


	18. The Tainted Mirror

Theron awoke to find he was lying in an aravel. He removed the blanket that was over him and recognised whose aravel it was. It was the keeper's. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember the events that had placed him inside. He then got dressed hurriedly and exited the wagon.

No sooner had he stepped into the daylight Fenarel was standing in front of him. "You're awake! You've got the gods own luck, _lethallin_. You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you." Fenarel gave him a concerned look. "How do you feel?"

Theron noticed that Tamlen was missing. "Worried. Where's Tamlen?"

"We don't know. The shem and the flat-ear who brought you here saw no sign of him?"

He didn't know who this flat-ear was, but he remembered a human with a beard looking down at him. "There was a human?"

"A shem and the flat-ear brought you back two days ago. You don't remember them?"

Theron stared at Fenarel in shock. "I've been here for two days?"

"He was a Grey Warden and she his recruit and they appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. You were delirious with fever. He said that they found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off, but not before ordering the flat-ear to watch over you. The keeper's been using old magic to heal you."

"Is anyone looking for Tamlen?" Theron looking concerned.

"Of course!" Fenarel assured him. "Most of the hunters are out there looking for him right now. But the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here—I'll get her."

Theron leaned on the wagon as he watched Fenarel run off. He felt very strange, like a he could feel the blood running through his veins. He could hear a faint melody in his ears and he felt an itch under his skin, it felt as if it was attacking his bones. It hurt all over.

A few seconds later, he was approached by Keeper Marethari and the flat-ear Fenarel mentioned earlier. The flat-ear was blonde and had two blade strapped to her back, he had met very few flat-ears, but she was nothing like them more, determined and free-spirited.

Marethari immediately laid a hand on his shoulder, peering into his eyes. "I see you're awake, _da'len_. It is fortunate Duncan and his recruits found you when they did…" She then looked at the flat-ear. "This is Kallian, one of our brethren from the human cities, at first we thought she was Duncan's servant, but she has informed us that she is one of five recruits."

Kallian smiled. "It is nice to see you up and well."

Marethari then looked at Theron with concern in her voice. "I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

Theron wanted to inform the keeper how he felt, but his main concern was for Tamlen. "Then Tamlen could be sick, as well?"

She gave a worried frown. "If he encountered the same thing you did, yes."

"We only found you at the cave's entrance, barely conscious," said Kallian looking as concerned as Marethari. "Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn inside the cave. Is that true?"

"There were many monsters, and dead men that walked." Theron remembered the bear creature and suddenly look did as if it got the blight. He could have been sicked from that it didn't even land a claw on him.

"Walking corpses?" Marethari shook her head. "Dark magic, but not darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures might have been. What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember?"

"A mirror." He remembered the mirror with a strange writing on it. "Tamlen touched it."

"A mirror?" Marethari folded her arms, then paced a few steps before looking back at him. "And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected." She sighed. "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in those ruins. If he is sick as you were, his condition is grave."

"Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn and the other recruits are searching through the forest for them," said Kallian.

"We cannot lie on them to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly," said Marethari. "Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da'len? Without you we will not find it."

"I'm up to it, Keeper. I feel fine." Theron could see that Marethari knew he was lying about the last part.

She gave him a reluctant nod. "I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

"Take Merrill to the cave defined Tamlen." Theron gave her a reassuring nod. "I understand."

Kallian set forward. "I'll accompany you as well."

Marethari looked at her with admiration and concern. "You do not need to burden yourself, child. You are not part of this clan and you do not need to burn yourself on our affairs."

"With all due respect Keeper, Duncan asked me to keep an eye on our friend here," said Kallian gesturing to Theron. "And while I may not be a Grey Warden yet, I still have a duty to deal with the darkspawn."

Marethari sighed. "Very well, but go quickly, for Tamlen's life hangs in the balance."

"Pray for us, keeper," said Theron grabbing his bow and quiver.

* * *

They were walking around the camp and Theron kept on eyeing on Kallian as if she was a new species he discovered.

Kallian turned on him harshly. "Can you quit eyeing on me like that?"

Theron had once held out his hand in defence. "Sorry, I have very little experience when it comes to flat-ears."

Kallian blinked. "Flat-ears?"

Theron knew at once he said the wrong thing. "You know, elves that live in shemlen cities."

Kallian placed a hands on her hips. "Well, try not to say it like it's an insult."

Theron nodded. "I will try, but I am curious how you joined the Grey Wardens."

Kallian shrugged. "It was either that or go to prison."

Theron had a feeling there was more to the story than that, but decided not to press on the issue. He was more concerned about Tamlen and nothing else.

* * *

Soon Fenarel approached them. "I want to go with you. Keeper Marethari probably won't approve, but I can help Tamlen."

Theron didn't want anyone else to go into that cave. "It's too dangerous, Fenarel."

"Tamlen's my friend too? I want to help him! If Merrill and the flat-ear can risk it, so can I," he said firmly.

Kallian crossed her arms and gave Fernarel a displeasing look. "The flat-ear has a name, it's Kallian."

"Uh, sorry," he said and turned his eyes upon Theron. "So, can I come with?"

"I will not disobey the keeper," said Theron firmly.

"Then ask her! I'll go with you and we'll ask her together. She can't say no to the both of us."

Theron sighed there was no way arguing, Fernarel was stubborn as an ox. "Fine. Come along then."

"Good! Let's go talk to the keeper."

The three of them went over to Marethari and after much persuading, she finally agreed to let Fernarel join them on their search for Tamlen.

* * *

They then made their way through the camp, and Theron saw Merrill staring into a fire. He walked towards her, and she turned and gave him a nod. "The Keeper told me I'm to accompany you back to those caves. As her apprentice, I may see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course." She bit her lip. "We must make haste; he may not have much time."

Theron nodded. "Let's head out now."

Merrill had just noticed that Fernarel and Kallian were with him. "What about Fenarel and the flat-ear? You didn't think I'd notice them?"

"If someone calls me flat-ear one more time I'll gut them," Kallian grumbled.

"We asked. The Keeper has given her leave and the flat—Kallian," he said quickly when he saw Kallian's glare. "She insists on coming."

"Then let us make haste while daylight lasts," said Merrill.

* * *

Fenarel saw the darkspawn first. Theron drew his bow, firing at the same time as his companion. His shot missed the mark by inches. His second struck the creature, but it took a third for him to drop it. Merrill then caste an ice spell that froze two in their path and Kallian cut them to pieces with her blades.

Merrill looks terrified at them. "What were those things? We're those darkspawn?"

"They match the descriptions Duncan and Sereda explained to me," said Kallian kneeling at their bodies.

"You mean you've never seen them before now," said Theron.

Kallian shook her head. "I'm their most recent recruit and I spend most of my time in the Denerim Alienage."

"I've never seen anything like them!" Merrill quivering slightly. "You can smell the evil on them. Where did they come from? Where they here before?"

Theron hand seen last time he was here, but the only thing that had changed was the mirror. "Maybe the mirror has something to do with it."

Merrill stared at him blankly. "What would darkspawn have to do with our people? The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeared." She shook her head and looked at the game trial. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope we don't find any more these monsters."

Theron was about to lead the way, but Merrill grabbed his arm. "Before we go, are you all right? Were you hurt during the fight?"

Theron stared at her and told her reassuringly, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You… do look quite pale, now that Merrill's mentioned it," said Fenarel looking at him concernedly.

Kallian just remain quiet, he had a feeling that she knew what was wrong with him. He then looked at the worried faces of Merrill and Fenarel and looked at them determined. "I'm fine."

Merrill didn't look convinced. "Well, I'll keep an eye on you. You've only just recovered from your illness. But let's not think of that now. We should move on."

The only took a few steps until Merrill stop them again. "Wait… Do you hear that?"

Theron listened, but heard nothing. He had hunted in this forest many times and there was always some noise, but right now it was utter silence. "No forest creatures. It's too quiet."

"Exactly. The forest is too… still. Something's in the air…" She then looked around fearfully. "Something unnatural."

"Tamlen said he felt the same thing in the cave."

"And now it's affecting the forest? Maybe that Mirror unleashed some kind of sickness. That would not be good."

"That's an understatement," said Fenarel.

"I almost wish I was back in my alienage," Kallian shuddered.

"The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave." She then looked at Theron desperately. "Take us there quickly."

Theron led them up the game trail. The body of another darkspawn was laying just outside the cave entrance, it's head nearly severed from its neck. He stepped inside the cave, and looked around.

"So these are the ruins?" Merrill asked. "Interesting." She looked around. "They're definitely of human origin. Yet elven artefacts are scattered amongst them. Nothing explains the monsters though. But we must find Tamlen—or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with those creatures about."

"Don't talk like that," said Theorn. He saw her flinch back from the anger in his voice. "You don't know."

She gave him a remorseful look. "You're right. We should explore further before I go on about my fears." She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Theron opened his mouth, then tore his eyes away from hers and headed further into the cave. More darkspawn moved towards them. This time, at least, his arrows flew true. There were enough that he had to drop his bow and move forward with his blade, holding back a short, squat darkspawn while Fenarel and Merrill aimed their attacks at the others and Kallian charged in there severing their limbs skillfully.

He spared them only a brief glance before continuing on, stepping over the corpses of some darkspawn that had clearly been killed earlier. All wonder of the place was lost now. Without hesitation, he moved towards the chamber that had held the mirror.

* * *

Duncan's senses pinged. He could sense the taint approaching, yet the feeling wasn't quite like that of the darkspawn. He laid a hand on his blade and waited. The figures that came through the door were dressed in Dalish armour. "So you were the one fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat." He thought he recognized the leader of the small, and then focused his senses. The taint in the young man's blood seemed to pulse and noticed that Kallian was amongst them. "You're the elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered."

The young man gave him gratifying look. "So you're Duncan, the Grey Warden who saved me."

Duncan smiled at the end elf. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious." He then looked towards Kallian. "I see you've accompanied with them, Kallian."

"You told me to keep an eye on him," said Kallian.

"True, but I had no idea he would recover so quickly."

An elven woman gave him a friendly smile and a courteous bow. " _Andaran atish'an_ , Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the keeper's apprentice."

"And I am Fenarel," the second man said. "Did you…" He looked around, and a note of respect entered his voice. "Come here alone, human? Battling all those creatures?"

"Yes. Though I must admit, you took a great deal of the pressure off me." Duncan gave them a nod of gratitude.

"Where are the others?" Kallian asked.

"I told them to head to the nearest village where we'd meet up later," said Duncan. He then frowned as he looked at the Dalish elves. "Your keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."

The tainted elf looked deeply troubled as he scanned the entire chamber. "We're looking for our brother Tamlen."

Duncan felt a pang of sympathy. "So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?"

The tainted elf turned back towards him hopefully. "You've found some trace of Tamlen?"

"No," Duncan said. It was best not to let the young man get his hopes up any further. "Nor do I think I will. The Grey Wardens have seen artefacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply… break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it…" He saw realization dawn on the young man's face, and continued grimly. "It's what made you sick—and Tamlen too, I presume."

"Can we fix it?" the tainted elf asked looking up at the mirror.

Duncan shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. It will taint all those who come near it, now."

"I do not fear this sickness," said Merrill. "The keeper knows how to cure it."

"She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it. Your recovery is only temporary." In truth he thought the young man would have lost his senses by now. Clearly he was quite resistant to the blight, but that resistance won't last long. "I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

The tainted elf looked away from the mirror and towards him. "Then what shall I do?"

Duncan nodded. "First, we deal with the mirror. It is a pestilence and a threat." He stepped towards the mirror, and before the elves could protest, drew his blade and shattered the glass. "It is done. Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak to the keeper immediately regarding your cure."

Clearly the tainted elf did not want to leave just yet. "What about Tamlen?"

"There is nothing we can do," said Duncan reached out to lay a hand on the young man's shoulder.

The elf closes eyes and lowered his head. "So he's dead, then?" He then looked up into Duncan's eyes his eyes as green as the forest. "Are you sure?"

Duncan watched him for a moment. "Let me be very clear: There is _nothing_ you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should return."

Kallian looked at the tainted elf sympathetically and looked up at Duncan. "Won't there at least be a body?"

Duncan shook his head. "The darkspawn would have taken it."

"Why would they take his body?" said Fenarel from the chamber entrance. Duncan had almost forgotten he was there. "Not to… eat it, I hope…"

"Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it's best to leave it at that. I'm… sorry."

The tainted elf opened his eyes. "Can we just leave the cave like this? Is it safe?"

"With the mirror destroyed, I doubt the darkspawn will return."

"Can we return later and searched through the ruins?" Merrill asked. "We could learn many things here besides the mirror."

Duncan shook his head. "The cave is not safe—everything here was exposed to the mirror's taint." He could tell that Merrill will not be swayed by this by just looking at. "If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire."

The tainted elf nodded. "Very well. Let's go back to the camp."

"I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it's safe," Duncan assured. He then looked at the elves. "Lead on."

As they walked Duncan could only sense that the only remains of the taint was inside the young man's blood. He wished he had the supplies to do the Joining, but they were all back at Ostagar. He'd just have to hope that the young elf will be able to resist the trend long enough to survive the Joining.

He knew the young elf would do anything to continue the search for his missing brother, but that was clearly impossible. If Tamlen was in dead, he was sure as good as in the only thing they could do was give him a merciful death.


	19. The Dalish Warden

Theron soon led them back to camp and out of the corner, he could see Duncan talking with Kallian. He couldn't make out what they were saying, because they were talking in whispers, but he had a feeling that they were about him.

When they entered back to camp everyone's eyes were upon Duncan and Marethari rushed towards them. "I'm relieved you have returned? And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan."

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper," said Duncan said in a grave voice.

"Dare I ask for Tamlen? What did you find of him?" Her eyes gazed upon each them in turn.

Theron looked at Duncan. "The Grey Warden says we will find nothing."

"I see." Marethari leaned on her staff her face full of grief. She then turned her eyes upon Merrill. "Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?"

Duncan spoke before Merrill could reply. "I can answer that, Keeper. I destroyed the mirror."

Marethari looked up and gave Duncan a displeasing look. "I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reason for your actions?"

"There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here."

"Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan." She looked back at them. "Merrill warn the hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

" _Ma nuvenun_ , Keeper. Right away." Merrill scampered off. Theron kept his eyes upon her, he knew that Merrill had grabbed a piece of the mirror thinking that no one had watched them. However, he considered against informing the Keeper, not with the Grey Warden still around.

Marethari then turned her attention upon him. " _Da'len_ , allow me some time with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure."

"Very well, Keeper," said Theron and looked upon both Duncan and Kallian.

"Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead. Duncan, you and your recruit follow me. I am eager to hear what you have to say."

* * *

Duncan soon found himself in the Keeper's aravel, Kallian was leaning against the wall looking upon the both of them.

"He is tainted, isn't he?" said Marethari gravely.

"Yes," Duncan replied simply. There was no use of dragging it out.

"I feared this the moment you arrived and left your apprentice among us." She sat down. "This is troubling…" She sighed. "Both Theron and Tamlen are not related by blood, but they consider each other brothers. It is unusual to see one without the other… and now we have lost both."

"Theron situation isn't hopeless," said Duncan. "I and my apprentices are on our way to the king's army at Ostagar. If he is able to survive until then, we may be able to help him."

Marethari nodded sadly. "I have some herb and remedies that will slow its infection."

"We have a mage amongst us recruits. If you can provide instructions I'm sure he will be able to treat him," said Kallian.

Marethari nodded. "I'll write them out." She then began scribbling down a piece of parchment and then looked upon Duncan. "He feels as if he needs to protect the clan. He will not come willingly."

"I can express the right of conscription," said Duncan.

"At least let me try and speak reason into him."

Duncan nodded and he knew the trip to Ostagar was about to get even more interesting.

* * *

Hahren Paivel's eyes met Theron's, and the elder immediately began shooing the children away. "So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen. What happened, _da'len_? Is he truly lost to us?"

"It's my fault." Theron clenched his fist. "I failed the clan." What he actually meant was that he failed Tamlen.

Paivel wrapped his arms around Theron and held him for a moment. "You've done nothing of the sort, _da'len_. Do not blame yourself." He looked up at Theron, but could see that his words had fallen on deaf ears. He sighed before stepping back. "It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep."

He stood, gazing into the fire. Theron watched him a moment, then joined his own voice to Paivel's recitation. "Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence."

Theron felt tears burning the back of his eyes. "The keeper wants me to tell you to prepare a service."

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond." He sighed. "Tell the keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on."

"Thank you, Hahren," said Theron. He turned and started to go, but the elder's voice stopped him.

"You know, it's imperative now more than ever to pass on what we know to the young." Paivel set a hand on Theron's shoulder. "Let us tell these children of the fall of the Dales. You can honour me by sharing in the telling."

Theron met the storyteller's eyes. He knew what the man was trying to do, and loved him all the more for it. He nodded, and Paivel smiled as he gestured for the children to approach once more. Paivel's voice rang out, strong and clear. "Children, hear of the fall of the Dales! Hear the tale of what makes you Dalish…"

Together, they wove the story. Theron managed to incite the tale perfectly much to Paivel's pride.

"We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path," Paivel recited.

Theron's own voice rang out, strong and firm. "We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit."

Paivel watched the children return to their play before looking back to Theron. "Thank you for your forbearance, _da'len_. You remember both the tale and the Oath of the Dales perfectly." He opened his mouth, then closed it again and sighed. "I will let you get on with your business now."

He walked away and remembered everything that Paivel had taught him. He was the one that taught him the only way for peace was with coexistence with the humans. He also stated that they would find a city greater than Arlathan for both the Dalish and the flat-ears. He always said that they could help each other, they could teach the flat-ears the lore they lost and they would teach them how to understand the shemlens. He can't help but agree, it was the only way they would truly live in peace.

* * *

As he walked he shot a glance at Marethari's aravel, but neither the keeper, warden or Kallian were visible. Fists clenched and unclenched as he fought the urge to scratch at the strange sensation beneath his skin. He wish they would hurry up with this cure it was unbearable. He saw Ashalle's worried glance, and walked towards her.

"Thank the Creators you're safe! I questioned the keeper's wisdom at sending you off while you're still sick, but my doubts were misplaced." She ran a worried hand over his cheek as she had so often when he was small.

Theron placed his hand over hers. "You really shouldn't worry so much about me."

Ashalle smiled looking teary-eyed. "I can't help it, dear. I've raised you since your poor mother died." She then looked into his eyes which were full of sadness. "Everyone fears Tamlen is dead. Is it true?"

Theron closed his eyes. "It's true. He's gone."

"That's awful." Ashalle's eyes welled up. "He's been a good friend to you since you were fledglings." He drew her to him as she started to weep, and felt tears of his own fall into her hair. She clutched him to her tightly, as though afraid if she let go he would also vanish. "You must be more careful. Your mother and father, may they rest in peace, would be horrified to see you take such risks."

"It's my duty to protect the clan first." He smiled down at the woman he thought of his parents.

Her smile was fierce and proud. "As you always say. But you can't help anyone if you're dead, can you?" She held him to her again, then her eyes went past him to where the warden and keeper were exiting the keeper's aravel. "I will see you soon, my dear. You make me very proud."

* * *

Duncan watched the young man stride towards them, and gave him an appraising look, mentally comparing him to his other elvish recruit. There was so little difference between him and Kallian, apart from his skill with bow and his eyes were full of wisdom as if he carried the knowledge inside his mind. His facial tattoos were tinged green, and Duncan found himself wondering what the pattern represented. He spoke as soon as the young man reached them. "Your keeper and I have spoken, and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden."

Theron steadied him and then to Marethari. "I can't just leave my clan."

Marethari gave him a sympathetic look. "And we would not send you away, but there is more at stake."

"The darkspawn taint courses through your veins." He saw from the young man's eyes that he'd only confirmed what Theron had already suspected. "That you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us."

"Will I be able to return to my clan?" Theron asked, but the look in his eyes indicated he would knew the answer.

Marethari looked at him as if every word hurt. "We do not know. But we cannot watch you suffer. The Grey Warden offers you a way to survive."

Duncan sighed. "This is not simply charity on my part. I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a Grey Warden." He glanced at Marethari, and decided to lay everything out. Misleading this young man would only cause further difficulties down the road. "Let me be clear: You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you, and others like you."

Theron looked at Marethari not able to believe Duncan's words. "Is the clan sending me away?"

Marethari nodded and her voice became firm. "A great army of darkspawn gathers in the south. A new Blight threatens the land. We cannot outrun this storm. Long ago, the Dalish agreed to aid the Grey Wardens against a Blight, should that day arrive. We must honour that agreement. It breaks my heart to send you away. As it would to watch you slowly die from this sickness. This is your duty, and your salvation."

Kallian then stepped forward. "Theron I know this is hard, but this is your only chance of surviving. Ask yourself would you prefer to honour your clan by fighting the darkspawn or would you rather they be saddened as they see you slowly corrupt by the taint?"

Theron looked over his shoulder and looked at everyone in the camp, the children playing, young couples kissing and the hunters training. His shoulders slumped and he turned to look at Duncan. "If this is my duty, then I will go."

"I welcome you to the order." Duncan placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is rare to have a Dalish among us, but they have always served with distinction."

Marethari stepped past him, and took Theron's hands in hers. "I know you'll do your clan proud, da'len. Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come."

"A valuable gift," said Duncan. "So… are you ready to go?" The sooner they were underway, the better. By now, Sereda would be starting to worry.

"Can I say goodbye to my clan, at least?" Theron asked.

"Of course," Duncan nodded. "Say your farewells, then let's be off. We have much ground to cover."

"Come then, _da'len_. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time," Marethari took the young man's arm, and drew him away.

* * *

Duncan and Kallian watched from the top of the hill as Theron slowly approached them. Everyone was in the camp men, women and children all looked upon him with sad faces. All of them were singing an old elven song.

He stopped in front of Merrill and looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but looks away in shame. He hugged an elven woman who must've been his guardian and an elder who must've been his old mental. He stopped in front of Marethari and placed his hands over her before he went to join them.

They then headed off into the forest and Theron looked at them one last time before he disappeared into the forest with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sereda was in a tavern with the others as they were waiting for Duncan and Kallian. They couldn't wait much longer they started to worry about their disappearance.

"Can't stay here much longer," said Faren.

Sereda nodded. "We'll give them until noon and if they had not returned will go back and search for them."

Then the tavern door opened and they found Duncan and Kallian entering and behind them Sereda noticed the Dalish hunter they found at the mouth of the cave.

"It seems we had nothing to fear," said Daylen.

"Who that you've got with you, Duncan?" Elissa asked after feeding Barkspawn a chicken leg.

"This Theron, I believe you remember him from the cave mouth," said Duncan.

"Aye, you're looking a bit healthier than the last time we saw you," said Faren.

" _Ma myathash em, durgen'len_ ," said Theron with a small bow.

Faren looked at him in rage. "What does that mean? Was that some kind of insult?"

"No, he said ' _You honour me, child of the Stone_ ,'" said Daylen.

"Oh," said Faren looking slightly embarrassed. "In that case, _Atrast vala_."

"Smooth Faren, real smooth," said Sereda shaking her head. She then looked to Theron. "Forgive our thuggish friend, he so used to being insulted."

"Why is that?" Theron asked.

Sereda rubbed her forehead. "It's complicated.

"Anyway, Theron is going to join us," said Kallian wanting to break the tension.

"Well, I didn't think he came here for food and drink," said Sereda. "I'm Sereda." She turned towards the others and pointed them out in turn. "You've met Kallian obviously, and that was Faren, over there is Daylen and right over there is Elissa and her dog Barkspawn."

"So, bow or sword?" Faren asked.

"I beg your pardon?" said Theron as they sat down to join them.

"Which do you prefer a bow or sword?" Faren asked.

"Oh, I can handle both." Theron then looked at the other recruits. "So, how did you get recruited?"

"Duncan conscripted me," said Faren. "I took part in a Proving, that's an arena fight." He added noting the blank look on Theron's face. "I disguised myself as a Warrior Caste and just after I finished beating the shit out of them the man I was pretending to be wondered in."

"And it's a great insult for a casteless to take part in a Proving let alone pretending to be a higher caste," said Sereda. "If it wasn't for Duncan he would spend the rest of his life either in prison, banished into the Deep Roads or executed."

"What about you then?" Theron asked looking at the dwarf.

"It's complicated, but in short I was betrayed by my brother. You see I'm the second child of the King of Orzammar and I framed for killing my older brother, Trian. I was cast into the Deep Roads and I would have perished if I had not bumped into Duncan and his Wardens."

"Betrayed by your own brother, that must be difficult," said Elissa.

"It was, but I have to admit I didn't know he had it in him," said Sereda.

"Hang on, you're impressed that your brother betrayed you and killed your brother," said Theron looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, he'll make an excellent king and if there's one thing I like about him it's that he believed as I do that the casteless deserve a chance to prove themselves and that if we are to survive we need to call upon aid from the surface."

Theron couldn't comprehend this and decided that dwarven politics were way over his head. He then turned the mage. "And what about you?"

"Like Sereda I was betrayed by someone I trusted," said Daylen. "You see I was helping an old friend escape the tower, because he was going to become Tranquil." In then notice the blank look upon Theron's face. "That's severing one from the Fade making them unable to use magic and rob them of their emotion."

"That's horrible," said Theron.

"Anyway, we succeeded in destroying his phylactery and then I discovered he was in fact a blood mage. He ran off leaving me high and dry and I would have either been imprisoned or executed if Duncan hadn't stepped in."

"That was nothing compared to Howe's treachery," said Elissa. She then looked at Theron. "You see I'm the daughter of Bryce Cousland, the Teryn of Highever. Anyway, my father sends my older brother with most of our forces down to the south the battle the darkspawn. Then that night Howe, whose forces were _delayed,_ attacked us. It was a total massacre, they killed everyone, women, children my family. I would be dead to if Duncan hadn't come to the castle, but in exchange for my safety I was to be conscripted into the Grey Wardens."

Theron looked at her seen the sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, my story isn't as dramatic as hers, but it still ended in tragedy," said Kallian. "Is it was my wedding day and the arl's son decided he wanted a _party_. He took every woman in the wedding, including me. Fortunately, I was able to escape and rescue everyone before things got bad."

"Yeah, by killing the arl's son and most of the guards," said Faren.

"What I wasn't going to sit around to get raped," said Kallian hotly. "Anyway, the guards came to arrest me and Duncan stepped in, and here I am."

Theron looked at Duncan. "You recruit all kinds, don't you?"

Duncan looked down at him. "I only recruit those who I believe have the makings of an excellent Grey Warden."

Faren places tankard down and rubbed the mead off his beard. "So, how did you get recruited?"

Theron looked at Duncan, who frowned before looking at them. "There was little choice in the matter. He has the blight."

"Me and my brother, Tamlen encountered it in that cave. We were not able to recover his friend," said Theorn closing his eyes.

They all remained silent as they turn their gaze upon Theron.

Duncan then spoke. "Anyway, we'll have a good night's rest and make a way to Ostagar." He then looked at Daylen. "Daylen, the Keeper of Theron's clan has given me a list on how to treat Theron's condition until we reach Ostagar."

"I'll see what I can do," said Daylen.

Duncan watched Theron as he entered into his room early and knew he was suffering more than just the blight, but also a wounded heart.


	20. Warden Camp

The next day they were making their way to Ostagar and they made good progress, but were forced to stop for the night. Fortunately they had Theron, who found an excellent spot to camp making life more bearable. His spot had plenty of cover, surrounded by wildlife and it was far away from bandits and highwaymen. He even told stories around the fire much the enjoyment.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad Duncan recruited Wolf," said Faren to Sereda.

"Wolf?" Sereda asked.

Faren shrugged. "Well, he kinda strikes me as a lone wolf type and then there's his hunting skills."

"Why don't you like him?" Sereda asked.

Faren shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because he ticks me off."

Sereda looked at Theron. "It's amazing his last this long, most people die within a day getting the blight and it practically flowed into his body." She then looked at him with sympathy "Though I feel sorry for his brother."

Faren knew at once who she was thinking about. "I'm sorry about your brother, but he was an ass."

Sereda laughed. "I won't disagree with you there. Tell me, what happened to that sister of yours?"

"She told me before I left that she found a patron, some higher noble." He then looked at her and sighed. "Listen, I don't mean to pry, but if you do return to Orzammar what are you going to do about your brother?"

"I don't know." Sereda began clenching her fists. "Part of me wants to strangle that neck of his."

"From what I understand that the relationship between siblings," Faren smirked.

"Especially if their noble," Sereda agreed. "Sometimes I wish us nobles are like the humans, at least their families don't spend all their time plotting against one another. Anyway, the other part of me wants him on the throne."

"Why?"

"Well, to be brutally honest I think he would be a good king. He knows that we aren't going to survive if we carry on with tradition, if we are to survive we need to change our way of thinking. Like asking for surface for help, giving the casteless chance to defend their home."

Faren nodded. "Yeah, I can't disagree with you there, Princess."

"I'm not a princess anymore," Sereda pointed out.

Faren shrugged. "You are in my book."

Sereda then looked at him. "I mean take you, if you were so unworthy as people say you are then how are you able to best every warrior in the Proving."

"You know you make it sound like I intended to compete." Sereda raised an eyebrow. "Okay, the thought had crossed my mind."

Sereda laughed.

* * *

Duncan watched his merry recruits laughing around the campfire. Then Elissa sat down next to him.

"You've done well with recruiting," she said.

"Yes, I intended for only one recruit and I end up with six."

"And those six happened to be, two Proving wins, a Dalish hunter, a circle mage, a fierce noblewoman and a killer bride."

"I'm not a bride anymore!" Kallain voice yelled.

Elissa smiled. "Who has excellent hearing?"

Duncan chuckled. "Yes, she certainly has."

Elissa then looked serious. "How long do you think it'll take to reach Ostagar?"

"If we don't have any more delays we should be there by tomorrow morning, by now King Cailan forces have gathered there."

A tear trickled down her face. "I'm more concerned about finding my brother."

"I rather doubt that Howe has sent a message to his Majesty, he wants to make sure that there are no survivors left in the castle and then he will have to deal with tell the people of Highever into believing that they were spies."

"I doubt many of them will believe it," said Elissa. "My father was well loved not by just the nobility, but by the people. As you know they did select him to be king after Maric died."

"Fear not, people like Howe who tried to grab power always fall because of their ambition."

"I'd rather he'd fall to my sword," said Elissa bitterly.

Duncan decided it was best not to continue with this discussion, but he can blame Elissa's anger towards Howe.

* * *

Daylen was treating Theron in the hopes to slow his corruption. He was feeding him a potion which he concocted from the ingredients Marethari had given Duncan.

"That should do it until we reach Ostagar," said Daylen.

"What's it like in the circle?" Theron asked. "I've heard that it's more prison than a home or place of learning."

Daylen nodded. "You're not far wrong, to some it's a prisoner and others it's a home. I know some people consider their magic a curse, not a blessing."

"I don't see why the Chantry does this. You're trapped in a stone prison unable to help those around you and your watched every minute of every day."

Daylen closes eyes. "They only watches so that people like Jowan are kept away from society."

"I take it he's the one that betrayed your trust."

Daylen nodded. "You guess correctly. I do not understand why he would resort to such dark magic, it's cost him everything. His home, his friend and his love."

Theron nodded in understanding. "Ah, I think I'm starting to get the picture. Though while I admit that some mages are dangerous, they could help hundreds of people if not thousands. Instead they are locked away for something they might do, a person should only be judged by what they do, not what they could do."

Daylen smiled. "You sound like the First Enchanter."

Theron smiled back. "I'll take that as a compliment. As a storyteller it would have been my job to remember the stories of my people, but while we may never regain what we had we can create new tales for our children and our children's children so they may grow and learn."

Daylen shook his head. "You definitely sound like the First Enchanter. He always spoke cryptically."

Theron shrugged. "It makes me sound wise."

The two of them laughed and they both could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Kallain was sitting furthest from the camp and Barkspawn was keeping her company. She understood that he was a war hound, but at times it was like an overgrown puppy dog. Though she didn't daresay this to his face.

"Not joining in?" said a voice behind her. She turned and found Elissa smiling down at her. "You're missing all the fun."

Kallain didn't even look at her. "I'd rather stay here."

Elissa sat down next to her. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just thinking about the elves in the Alienage, I mean I was arrested for killing the arl's son who tried to rape me and never mind the fact that he brought this upon himself."

Elissa nodded. "I can see where you're getting at. You should have at least be given a trial for the reasons of your actions. I won't pretend that I understand, but I agree with your views."

Kallain looked at her. "I appreciate the thought, but I doubt there's anything you can do about it."

"Well, not while I am a pariah," Elissa admitted and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I will help you and your people in any way I can."

Kallain smiled. "I never thought I would be friends with a noble."

Elissa laughed. "Former noble, but these are strange times."


	21. Ostagar

"We will be traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands." Duncan pointed at the ruins just visible in the distance. Barring unforeseen circumstances, they should be there well before sunset.

Daylen stared at the ruins in wonder. "Amazing they haven't crumbled."

He nodded to him. "It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

They were nearly to the bridge when he heard a familiar voice. "Ho there, Duncan!"

He turned to see a man in ornate armour approaching, attended by several others. "King Cailan? I didn't expect—"

Cailan grinned broadly and spread his hands. "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Next to him, Sereda raised an eyebrow. Duncan stepped forward to greet the king. "Not if I could help it, your majesty." His voice was dry.

Cailan did not appear to have notice. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" He gestured grandly, and then looked past Duncan to his companions. "The other Wardens told me you've found some promising recruits. I take it these are them?"

Duncan shot a look over his shoulder, then bowed formally. "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

The king waved him aside. "No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friends! Might I know your names?"

Sereda crossed her arms over her wrists and bowed in the dwarven fashion. Duncan's lips twitched as the former princess stepped forward to address the king. "I am Sereda, your Majesty." She turned, and gestured to the dwarf beside her. "This is Faren."

Cailan returned her bow. "It's good to see some of the honourable stout folk outside Orzammar."

Duncan noticed that Faren was rubbing the collar of his armour, but Sereda merely smiled. "Leaving Orzammar wasn't our idea, really," she said.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that. You must regale me with it sometime."

Faren gave Sereda a questioning look, but nodded. "If your Majesty wishes."

"I do. I'll make sure to have the finest dwarven brew brought up from the palace cellars… after we've dealt with the Blight, of course. I've been to Orzammar. King Endrin invited my father to a Grand Proving, long ago. How does Endrin fare these days?"

"My father was fine when I saw him last," Sereda replied.

Cailan blinked and stuttered slightly. He gave her a look as if he was just now seeing her for the first time. His eyes widened in recognition. "Well… it seems your story may be even more interesting than I suspected."

Sereda nodded. Cailan opened and closed his mouth, then looked over at the others. He blinked again. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

"Yes, I am, and I bring important news," said Elissa.

"It is about your father? Your brother has been concerned about him."

"He's not coming." Elissa's voice was quiet. "He died when our castle was taken."

"Dead?! What do you mean?" Cailan turned back to Duncan. "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

"I… can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Cailan's voice was kind. "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting the Wilds."

"When will he return?"

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot send word," said Cailan. "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"As long as Arl Howe pays, I'm happy."

He then turned his gaze upon Daylen. "I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?"

Daylen simply bowed. "I will do my best, of course."

Cailan smiled. "Excellent. We have too few mages, another is always welcome."

He then turned his eyes onto the two elves, but his eyes were up on Theron. "You are Dalish, are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honour."

Theron looked at him in surprise. "You know of the Dalish, King Cailan?"

"I wish I knew more, but your people aren't exactly fond of my. For good reason." He then turned his eyes upon Kallian. "You are clearly not Dalish, but clearly no servant. From where do you hail?"

"The city of Denerim," said Kallian simply.

"As do I!" Cailan smiled. "Though I've not been in the palace for some time. You come from the Alienage? Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there."

Duncan winced, the conversation had already gone downhill. Kallian just crossed her arms and looked into the king's eyes. "I killed an arl's son for raping my cousin and me."

Cailan eyes widened. "You… what?"

Duncan quickly stepped in. "Your Majesty, I would not have put it so bluntly. There are events in Denerim you should be aware of."

"So it seems," Cailan agreed. "I will hear more about this matter later. For now, we have a war to attend to." He then looked at all of them. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you six in their ranks." He then turned his eyes upon to Duncan. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Sereda gave him a second look. "You sound very confident of that." She flicked her gaze to Duncan, who kept his face stead.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan laughed.

"Your majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish." Duncan frowned.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." Cailan waved a hand dismissively.

"Disappointed, you're Majesty?" Duncan exchanged another look with Sereda. The former princess managed to keep her face straight though it was clear that she had much to say on this matter.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" He shrugged lightly. "But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" The king jerked his head at his entourage as they made their way towards the bridge.

Theron looked at Duncan. "You know, I wouldn't have taken him for the king of this land."

"I do have to agree with him," said Kallian.

Duncan led them across the bridge. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

Sereda looked around making sure no one could overhear them. "He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously."

"True," Duncan agreed.

Elissa looked at the formations. "You can see why most the nobility wanted my father as king."

"Despite the victories thus far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"What would you have him do?" Sereda asked.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Daylen quickened his pace to catch up with him. "What do you mean? What ritual?"

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"Why is this ritual so secret?" she asked.

"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it expect to say that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."

"Is this anything like the Harrowing?"

"It is an ordeal." He glanced back at everyone. "I am sorry that you must endure another so soon."

"Wonderful." Elissa muttered. "Let's get this over with, then."

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits." He glanced at Elissa. "Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business. The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to." He watched as they wandered off.

* * *

As they wandered off Sereda looked at the others. "The king might not be taking this seriously, but someone is. The fortifications are sound enough."

"That would be Teyrn Loghain," said Elissa. "He's the best commander Thedas has ever seen. He led King Maric's forces against the Orlesian. It will be him we'll would have to rely on."

"Yes, the king looks to me as a child playing at war," said Theron.

"Anyway, we should try and find this Alistair and the other recruits."

* * *

They all then went their separate ways and Kallian She saw a man that matched the description of one of the other recruits attempting to proposition a female soldier. Kallian hid a smirk as the woman shot him down.

He looked over and waved at her. "Saw you arrive with Duncan." He gave her a once over. "Well, you're not what I thought you'd be."

"What did you think I'd be?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Not an elf. Yet here you are." His tone was frankly admiring. "The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they'd cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe they did."

"Just to give us a good scare?" He shook his head. "No, they don't really seem the type. I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

"Aren't there barbarians in the forest?" She thought back to what Aldous had said of the area, and felt a momentary pang for the old man.

"Chasind barbarians, yes. Cannibals. And witches, too! My home village isn't far, and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. Even been in there a few times… scary place."

"This seems like an odd place for an army to camp, then."

"I'm told the Blight started in the forest, so the army's here waiting for them to come out. Dangling meat in front of the bear, if you catch my meaning. It's all too secretive for me." He tapped the side of his nose. "Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

"I wouldn't be here if I did."

"You take what you can get, right?"

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

He gave her a friendly leer. "Oh, I'll watch your back."

Kallian crossed her arms. "You're a charmer, I see."

"That's me!" He laughed. "Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything."

* * *

Sereda looked up at the tents. She recognized the first tent as Cailan's, but it took her a moment to recall the other. She walked to the guard, and spoke with him a moment. An older man stepped out of the tent and she knew by looking at him that this must be Teyrn Loghain Elissa talked about. He blinked at her, then nodded. "Yes, what is it? Ah, you are Duncan's new Grey Warden, I assume."

"Yes I am," Sereda gave him a slight bow. He looked much the same as the last time she'd seen him, over ten years ago.

"Cailan's fascination with Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?"

"Yes, I've heard that." Cailan had constantly regaled her about that topic to the point where she refrained from jumping off the cliff.

"Maric respected the Grey Wardens. They have an honoured place in the hearts of our people. But Maric would have understood that it takes more than legends to win a battle. That's not an argument I'll repeat here." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're no surface dwarf; I can see it in your eyes. Smart of the Grey Wardens to look for new recruits in Orzammar."

"Indeed. I remember listening tales of King Maric and the hero of the River Dane. I even met him when I was younger."

Loghain blinked down at Sereda. "Ah, you must be the young princess… Yes Maric mentioned you in great detail. I don't suppose you'll be riding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?"

"I don't know."

"If Cailan has his way, you will. Now I must return to my task. Pray that our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then simply pray."

* * *

Theron was having an interesting time, apparently the shems believe that he was a flat-ear and constantly handed him messages. It was only until he told them that he was a Grey Warden that they stopped and seemed to back away fearfully. Also things down well with the Chantry clerics either, one of them called him a heretic.

The quartermaster then stopped him. "You there! Elf! Where is my armour? And why you dressed up so preposterously?"

Theron turned on him and glared. "Because I'm here to become a Grey Warden?"

The quartermaster's eyes widened. "You're… oh! Yes, of course!" He then looked at Theron with fear. "I… please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting for… it's simply been so hectic! I never thought… P-please pardon my terrible manners! I… I am the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special…"

Theron crossed his arms. "Perhaps you should treat your servants more kindly."

The quartermaster gulped. "Y-yes, of course. You're very right. Did you… come for something supplies, perhaps?"

He then went on about how he was supplying arms of the troops and that as he was a Grey Warden he could buy what he needed for modest price. He also said, under his breath, that he had some goods on the side to keep up morale.

* * *

Elissa was wandering around and then found a handsome young man been shouted at a mage. He was wearing Grey Warden armour and she could only guess that this was Alistair, but looking at him closely he bared a slight resemblance to Cailan.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" said the angry mage.

Alistair then began to talk to him as if it was a joke. "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, sir mage. She desires your presence."

The mage glared. "What have reverence _desires_ is of no concern to me! I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Alistair joked.

The mage growled. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing _you_ by delivering a message."

The mage now that his eyes. "Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…" He then smirked at the mage. "The grumpy one."

Elissa giggled, but the mage looks furious. "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must!" He then pushed past Alistair. "Get out of my way, fool!"

Alistair grinned broadly as he turned and saw her. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Elissa just shook her head and smiled. "You are a very strange man."

Alistair grinned foolishly. "You not the first woman to tell me that." He then paused as he looked at. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Elissa smiled at him. "My name is Elissa I'm one of Duncan's new recruits and for the record one of us is a mage."

"Ah, yes you are one of six recruits Duncan found."

"Nice to meet you. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining." He then looked at her curiously. "You know… it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

Elissa smiled slyly. "You want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

Alistair grinned broadly. "With that the so terrible?" He then noticed the look on Elissa's face. "Not that I'm sure drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that."

Elissa shrugged. "We're too smart for you."

Alistair snorted. "True. But if you're here, what does that make you?"

"Just one of the boys?" she offered.

"Sad, isn't it?"

Elissa looked at him seductively. "I can handle myself better than most."

Alistair looked all over her body. "I'm getting that impression." He then snapped out of it and his face turned red. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

* * *

Sereda was already there when Elissa dragged Alistair over to the fire. Barkspawn was curled up at Duncan's feet, obviously not sharing his mistress's feelings. "Where are the others?" Duncan asked.

"Theron is trying to convince the quartermaster not to arrest Faren, and Daylen is grabbing Ser Jory, who seems to be more terrified of him than the darkspawn. I believe Daveth and Kallian are nearly done picking every lock in the camp."

"Why was the quartermaster arresting Faren?"

"Something about tricking a messenger into giving him some knight sword. He is fortunate that Theron's a smooth talker."

Duncan started to nod, then replayed the rest of her words. "Wait, Daveth and Kallian are doing what?"

"Don't worry, they left all the command tents alone."

Duncan rubbed his forehead. "We'll need to have a word or two with them."

"Or at least get them to direct their efforts appropriately. I'd have preferred them to go to the command tents."

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Got a feeling. Made the mistake once of not trusting it and I got exiled. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"As long as they focus their efforts upon the darkspawn I couldn't care less what's going on."

"I should study up more on human politics. I know more about Calenhad than Cailan."

Theron soon joined them joined them dragging Faren in tow. Daylen and Ser Jory turned up a moment later, Ser Jory had his eyes upon Daylen staff as if he was afraid he was going to turn him into a frog or something. Duncan turned to say something to Alistair.

Daveth and Kallian were the last to arrive, talking quietly to each other. Sereda glanced at them curiously when they approached. "You two find anything interesting?"

Daveth started, but Kallian just responded, "some of the supply dispensations don't make sense."

Sereda nodded. "Aye, but we don't know the actual battleplan yet." Kallian started to open her mouth. "But you've got an odd feeling too?" Kallian just nodded.

"Better to be a touch paranoid than dead on the ground," said Theron. "I too have this feeling and last time I ignored it I got the Blight."

Duncan frowned. "One of you might be wrong. Two… I'll see what more I can learn. In the meantime, there is a task ahead of you." He explained.

"Vials of blood and the treaties?" Sereda confirmed. "We can do that."

Duncan nodded and looked at Alistair. "Watch over your charges, Alistair, and bring them back safely."

"We will," Alistair assured.

He then turned his eyes upon them. "Then may the Maker watch over your path." He then turned his gaze upon Theron and the dwarven recruits. "Or in the case of our Dalish and dwarven friends, my the Creators and your Ancestors watch over your path. I will see you when you return."


	22. The Korcari Wilds

They soon entered the wild and it was more like a swamp than anything else. They had to deal with some wolves, but in truth they weren't that much of a threat, though Theron was surprised they'd attacked at all. Perhaps the presence of so many darkspawn was affecting the local fauna. They rescued an injured soldier, Daylen healed him enough to enable him to make it back to camp.

They hadn't gone much further when Alistair's head came up. "Darkspawn nearby," he said.

Sereda scanned the area. "There," she said, pointing at the figures moving on a nearby hill.

Theron unslung his bow. "I see them. How do you want to do this?"

Sereda considered a moment. "You and Daveth stay back. Daylen you stay with them and provide support from the rear. Alistair, Faren, and myself will go from the right, Kalllian, Elissa, and Jory hit them from the left."

Daylen smiled, and stepped back to between Daveth and Theron both of whom readied their bows. Jory glanced back at the elves before assuming the lead. Elissa followed, letting Kallian take up the rear.

Theron began to fire as many arrows as he could shooting the ones on the top of the hill as did Daveth, scattering the rest to come at them. Elissa stepped up to Jory's left, and the two of them went to work with mighty swings, taking out the three darkspawn fleeing the fire. Jory laughed, his expression a bit cocky. "Not so tough as all that, are they?" Theron was about to agree when he saw a genlock coming from behind Jory.

Theorn was about to fire an arrow, but stopped when he saw Kallian's blade remove the top of a genlock's head before it could aim it's crossbow. Four others lay at the shorter elf's feet.

Kallian was already wiping the blood from his weapons when Theron joined her and Jory.

Jory's jaw was practically dragging on the ground. "Where does an elf learn to fight like that?"

Kallian shrugged, and bent to a genlock whose throat he'd cut, carefully collecting the still flowing blood into a vial. Sereda and the others came around to their side of the hill. "We got four," Sereda called out. "Daveth, Elissa, and Daylen got one each. How many did you get?"

Theron looked around at the bodies. "Eight."

Sereda gave him an impressed look. "I suppose the only thing left now is the scrolls."

* * *

Kallian wordlessly handed over the vial he'd finished to Theron before filling the remaining two. Jory gave her another look before falling in behind Sereda. Theron hesitated, waiting for Kallian to finish her task.

"What is it?" Kallian asked.

"I was wondering where you learn to fight like that?"

"My mother taught me, before she died." She placed the two vials into his belt pouch, and headed after the others.

Theron looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look. "Let me guess she was killed by shems."

"Yes. Bandits in fact."

"If it's any consolation I lost both my parents to bandits and I never got to know them."

Kallian stopped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"In clans we only hear stories of our cousins that live in the cities. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you consider it home."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had some sort of rights, but most people don't care what happens to us elves and some of us would sale each other out just to save our own skins."

Theron closed his eyes. "You know, that the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"I know." Kallian then noticed that Theron was clutching his sides. "You okay."

"I'm fine, it's just the taint in my body." His face twitched. "I'm fortunate that Daylen was able to slow it, but in truth I do not know how long I've got."

"Hopefully long enough for this Joining to take place."

* * *

They encountered another large group of darkspawn. Sereda called the tactics, and the band cut through easily under her direction. The darkspawn had fallen on a pair of soldiers earlier. Daylen wrinkled his nose at the condition of the bodies. One of them had been clutching a scroll case. Curious, he opened it. A parchment and a small bag of ashes fell into his hand. Quickly, he scanned the parchment.

"What you got there?" Sereda asked.

"From what I can tell these men were looking for a pile of stones."

Sereda raised an eyebrow. "Any stones in particular?"

"A cairn of some kind," said Daylen. He tucked the ashes into his belt pouch, then looked over at the others. Elissa was filling the last vial.

"What the hell kind of treasure would get these men wandering around while there's darkspawn about?" Faren asked.

Daylen shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm curious to find out?" He pointed towards the top of the hill, where a pile of stones was visible.

Sereda looked over towards the others. She caught Elissa's eye, then jerked her head towards the hill. She gave her a nod, then gestured for Kallian and Theron to follow.

Hosting his robes up a bit, Daylen headed up the hill. There were ashes on the stones, and he bent to take a closer look. You could tell from an instance that that magical lingered around the stones, the likes of which he'd never seen. From his beltpouch he withdrew the container of ashes, then sprinkled them over the ashes. There was a faint surge of energy, and then nothing. Sereda raised his eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"I'm not certain." He straightened, then turned towards the elves. His eyes widened and he stepped backwards.

Kallian and Theron turned immediately to see what she was looking at. "By the Dead Wolf!" Theron swore, as the demon surged towards them.

"Who summons Gazarath?" The demon's voice groaned as it aimed a blow at a dumbstruck Theron. Kallian tackled the Dalish elf out of the way and rolled back to her feet.

Daylen fumbled for his staff as the demon started to come towards where he and Sereda were standing. Below, he could see the others start charging up the hill. Kallian slashed her twin swords across the demon's back, and the thing wheeled on her, striking out its long, razor sharp claws. She barely had time to duck, and Faren took the opportunity to leap forward and smash his mace into the thing. When it wheeled on the dwarf, Kallian closed in again. When it wheeled towards her, Faren and Sereda hit it simultaneously, him with a mace and her with her sword. It fell, tearing apart and vanishing as it did. Something clinked as it hit the ground.

"What in the Stone was that?" Sereda asked panting.

"A demon," said Dayeln.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Um…" Daylen glanced back at the stones, then to Sereda. "I think I might have summoned it."

Sereda stared at him. "Why?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose," said Daylen.

Kallian bent and picked something up from the remains of the demon. The blade was ornately hilted, and the blade was traced with elegant runes.

Faren let out a low whistle as Kallian presented it to him. "Now that's something worth dying for."

Theron finally managed to pick himself up and looked at Dayeln. "How about in future reference we don't summon demons from the Beyond."

"Agreed," said Daylen.

* * *

"Why are you picking flowers?" Alistair asked.

"Numin'lin," said Theron. "Juice from the petals can be made into an ointment that helps treat blight sickness." He pointed. "Elfroot. Treats just about anything. And Deathroot, does pretty much the opposite of elfroot." He shrugged at the other man. "Mostly force of habit."

"And what's that one?" Kallian asked as Theron casually dug out a root without visibly slowing his pace.

"Ginger."

"Good, I can use that the cooking."

Theron looked up. "You can cook?"

"You won't find a living soul that has complained about my cooking," Kallian said proudly.

Alistair snorted.

* * *

Sereda held up a hand, then pointed. "Those ruins. I think that's what we are looking for."

"Matches the description," said Alistair.

"Any darkspawn?"

Alistair cast out his senses, then shook his head. "None close."

Sereda nodded. "Stay together, keep an eye out. Sooner we get these treaties, the sooner we can leave."

"I hear that," said Daveth.

Sereda approached the box, but discovered that the lid was broken, and caved in. It didn't take long for her to realise that the contents had been removed. She started to stand up when she caught sight of a black haired woman with piercing yellow eyes standing on the age-worn steps. The woman started walking towards them. "Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

She rose, and moved to stand in front of the others. "We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

The woman held out her hand and gestured at the ruins. "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She continued descending the stairs. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair said in a loud whisper. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman gave a contemptuous sweep of her hands. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair rolled his eyes.

Daveth's voice held a note of panic. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She shook her head and smirked and turned her eyes upon Daylen. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let's be civilised."

"I am Daylen." He gave her a polite nod. "A pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You," she said, looking directly at him. "May call me Morrigan." She looked back towards Sereda. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair shook his head. "'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're… some kind of… sneaky…" He frowned, then continued. "Witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Theron then walk forwards, his expression was emotionless though there was a sense of dread around him. "Then who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?" Daylen asked.

Morrigan smiled at him. "There is a sensible request. I like you."

Alistair then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."

"She'll put us all on the pot, she will," said Daveth. He looked at Morrigan practically shaking in his boots. "Just you watch."

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change," said Sir Jory.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan began walking. Daylen followed. Sereda glanced aback at the others. Kallian shrugged. But Theron was staring after the witch, a curious expression on his face. Sereda sighed, then followed after the elf.

"What's wrong?" Sereda asked, looking up at Theron. "Is it the blight?"

"No, but I advise we tread very carefully," said Theron.

"Then the name does mean something to you?"

"Not her, but if she's taking us to who I think it is we need to be on our best manners."

"Care to elaborate," said Faren.

"I believe her mother is _Asha'bellenar_ , The Woman of Many Years, though I believe you humans call her by a different name, but it all ends the same," said Theron. "She is not friend to the Dalish, but neither is she enemy. Our keeper's instructions regarding her were very clear. Be polite, do as she says, and then run like the Dread Wolf was on your heels."

"Well, you're just a bundle of laughs," Faren muttered.

* * *

Morrigan emerged from the woods into a clearing that contained a small, slightly listing hut. An old woman, spindly with age, stood nearby, examining the small flowers on a strange looking bush. "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you Grey Wardens who—"

"I see them, girl." The woman's eyes were exactly like her daughters, yellow and they looked as if they could pierce right through your soul. "Mmm. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair glanced at Sereda, his face clearly stating he was less than impressed.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…" The old woman flopped a hand up and then down again. "Either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth cried.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory asked, glancing at Theron.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you?" She narrowed her eyes at Sereda.

Sereda sighed. "I believe you're crazy and possibly dangerous."

"Is that all? Surely your mind stretches farther than these surroundings? And you?" She glanced first at Theron. "Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Theron looked directly into her eyes. "Believed or not, some things must be accepted."

A strange expression crossed the old woman's face, and she barked a laugh. "There lies the answer I hoped to get. An open mind, yet not made of mush. Am I simply complimenting you? Wait and see! So much about you is uncertain…" She cocked her head at him. "And yet I believe." She looked to the side. "Do I?" She looked back at them, and showed a hint of teeth. "Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked, elbowing Theron.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" The old woman laughed.

Morrigan rubbed her forehead. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The old woman's tone became brisk. "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She held out a scroll case. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You…" Alistair started to object before processing her words. "Oh. You protected them?"

"And why not?" she asked, as Sereda took the scrolls from her. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

"How do you know all this?" Elissa asked.

"Do I? Perhaps I am simply an old woman with a penchant for mouldy parchments." Her laughter was mocking now.

"Thank you for returning them," Daylen gave her a slight bow.

Her laughter stopped, and she gave him another odd look. "Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings!" She shook her head. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then," said Morrigan, giving them a shooing gesture.

The old woman scoffed. "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan began striding back the direction they had come.

* * *

After Morrigan left them at the edge of the woods, Sereda again raised an eyebrow at Theron. "You've been quiet."

"I mislike this," he said.

Faren snorted. "Are Dalish really scared of that nutty old bat?"

"She was a mage," said Dalyen said. "I could tell that much. So was Morrigan, that staff of hers had power."

"Apostates," Alistair said. "We should mention them to the Templars."

Faren looked up at Theron. "I can see why your people call her _The Woman of Many Years_."

Theron didn't even look at them. "She's older than she looks, she's been around for centuries."

They all stared at him as he re-entered into the ruins of Ostagar.


	23. The Joining

Sereda filled Duncan in on the events in the wild. Alistair interjected occasionally. Duncan raised an eyebrow when they got to the part about the scrolls and the two women.

"Were they wilder folk?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Alistair replied. "They might be apostates." He glanced at Sereda. "Mages hiding from the Chantry."

Duncan shook his head. "I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

Theron crossed his arms and looked directly at Duncan. "Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" he asked.

"I will not lie," Duncan said. "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now rather than later."

Daylen blinked. "Is this why the joining is so secret?"

"The only such secrets were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice." Duncan sighed. "Sadly, that will never be so."

Daveth fidgeted. "Let's go, then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now."

Jory swallowed. "I agree. Let's have it done." Slowly, the others started to nod agreement.

"Then let us begin," Duncan said. "Alistair, take them to the old temple. We will begin at sunset."

* * *

Theron built up a small fire. Faren rummaged in his bag for a bottle, then offered it to Alistair. "What can you tell us about this Joining?"

"Try not to worry about it." Alistair accepted the bottle and took a drink. He blanched, then offered the bottle back. "It will…" He coughed, and his voice returned to normal. "Just distract you."

Faren took a drink. "I could do with a distraction."

Theron warmed his hands by the fire. "And I'm only one here who doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Either I do this Joining or I die an agonising death."

"Can't say I envy you, Wolf," said Faren.

"I know Faren and Sereda have fought darkspawn before. What about the rest of you? First time?" He glanced at Theron. "Well, not for you, I suppose."

Theron shrugged. Daylen nodded. "They are… somehow worse than I pictured."

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. Still, this is better than memorising yet another verse from the chant."

Faren grinned at Alistair, "sounds like being a warden is a dream come true for you."

Alistair smiled back. "What about you?"

"Ha, my mother wasn't really a person who told her children bedtime stories." He then blinked. "Come to think of it I don't think she'll notice that I'm gone. Though I heard stories now and then from other casteless."

"While I grew up with the stories," Sereda winked, snagging the bottle from him and taking a drink before passing it on. "I know many Warrior Caste, who would be envious of our casteless friend here. I bet most them had pulled off their beards."

"Ha, I like to see that," said Faren.

Theron chuckled. "I've heard all the stories of the Grey Wardens, how they charge that darkspawn hordes without a flicker of fear and how they brought light in the darkest of times."

Elissa nodded. "Swooping in on a griffin, saving the world…"

Theron laughed even louder. "Yes, I know all about griffins. My friend Merrill would always convince me to put a griffin or two in every story I told. It annoyed most of my clan to no end."

Daylen shook his head. "They are good stories. Most Circle Mages wish to join the Grey Wardens, though I think it's because they want to give far away from the Templars as possible."

Kallian leaned back looking up into the stars. "My mother told me tales of them, especially about the great elven hero Garahel. Though my father and the elder kept on convincing me to become a merchant."

Daveth shook his head. "Good thing you didn't, it'll be a boring life."

Faren looked at Daylen. "Hey, this thing is supposed to be magical right? Don't you know anything about it?"

Daylen pondered for a moment. "I've read a lot of stories about Grey Wardens, but I don't recall this 'Joining' ever being mentioned."

"Maybe it's like this… Harrowing you do." Faren suggested.

"The Harrowing is the test given to mages to see if they have what it takes to control their abilities. To become more than apprentices." He wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Though I hope it isn't, I had to fight a demon."

"Uh… huh… well, I guess that's not so bad." He shrugged. "I mean, we already did that once today, and it worked out alright. Here I was all nervous that they were going to make it a spelling test."

Daylen shook his head and walked over to the ledge that overlooking the Korcari wilds. Theron got up and stood next to him. "Quite the view."

Daylen nodded. "It looks like it goes on forever." He then looked at Theorn. "You think we'll see those two witch's again."

Theron closed his eyes. "I don't know, we may never know. No one truly knows what the future may hold."

Daylen smiled. "You remind me of one of the senior mages. She is probably the most oldest and wisest of them all."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Theorn. He then looked over the forest. "A blade will break, or be sheathed to fight again another day. Either way, the battle goes on, and it is not the blade that decides."

"An elfish saying?"

"No." He went silent for a moment, then nodded at the horizon. "There, sunset."

"Well, let's get ready then."

* * *

They all waited within the temple and Jory's pacing was becoming more desperate. "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it."

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked. He gave an annoyed shake of his head.

Jory kicked at a rock. "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition." Daveth smirked. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"Calm down," said Theron, who was sitting cross-legged. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair." He kicked another rock.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth asked.

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory shook his head.

Daveth glared at him. "I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"You make a good point," said Elissa.

Daveth nodded at him, then looked back at Jory. "You saw those darkspawn, sir knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I…"

Daveth cut him off. "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

Jory stared at him, then shook his head again. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

Duncan then entered into the temple with a grave look on his face. "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was then that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Duncan's voice was calm as he spoke the ceremonial words.

Jory blanched. "We're going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair nodded. "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

"Those who survive?" Faren folded his arms.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan stepped back, and began pouring black liquid into a silver chalice.

Alistair bowed his head. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day, we shall join you."

Duncan held out the chalice. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth glanced at the others, then stepped forward and took the chalice. He took a deep breath, then put the cup to his lips and drank. Duncan caught the chalice as it fell from Daveth's hands. Daveth staggered as his eyes rolled back into his head. He put a hand to his throat, then collapsed to his knees as bloody froth began to pour from his lips. Elissa gasped, and turned away. Alistair put a hand on her shoulder, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Maker's breath!" Jory cursed.

Duncan's face was pained. "I am sorry, Daveth." Daveth twitched, and jerked once more before going still. Duncan poured more of the black liquid into the cup. "Step forward, Jory."

"But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…"

"There is no turning back," said Duncan.

"No! You ask too much!" Jory put a hand to his sword. "There is no glory in this." He drew the blade. Duncan pulled out his own blade and easily deflected Jory's swing before driving the blade into his rib cage. Jory gasped once as he died.

Duncan withdrew the blade, then turned to the others. His face was grim. "I am sorry. But the Joining is not yet complete." He looked over their faces. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Theron stepped forward, and took the goblet from Duncan. He drank, and started to hand it back. He staggered, and Duncan caught the chalice. Theron's eyes seemed to go white as he collapsed to his knees, and then fell bonelessly to one side. Duncan smiled. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." His eyes went to the dwarven woman. "Sereda, step forth…"

* * *

Theron opened his eyes and stirred slightly. Duncan came over to kneel beside him. "It is finished. Welcome." He offered a hand, and Theron let him pull him to his feet.

"Two more deaths." Alistair shook his head. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible."

"How do you feel?" Duncan gave him a concerned look.

Theron looked into his eyes. "I still can't believe you killed Sir Jory."

"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all. When he went for his blade, however, he left me no choice."

Theron nodded to where Sereda was starting to stir. At once he began to help her up and it was then he realised that he no longer felt the itchiness in his bones and he could no longer hear the strange melody.

Alistair went to assist Elissa. Faren started to stir, and Sereda went to offer him a hand up. Daylen sat up, shaking his head in confusion. Kallian put a hand up over her face, and groaned.

Alistair gave Elissa a sympathetic look. "Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan looked them over.

Theron looked around. The fire had burned down, and the bodies of Jory and Daveth were nowhere to be seen. They'd been unconscious for some time.

Alistair dug into his belt pouch. "Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us…" He sighed. "Of those who didn't make it this far."

Duncan then looked at Sereda. "Take some time. When you're ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"What kind of meeting?" Sereda asked.

"The king discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I'm not sure why he has requested your presence." He then turned and started walking down the stairs. "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able."

Theron stared out over the ledge, his eyes unfocused. "There are so many of them out there."

"Huh… I don't sense anything," said Faren. "Except what I think is you guys. That's… kind of interesting." He suddenly frowned. "By the Stone how am I supposed to sneak up on any of you now?"

Alistair laughed. "I'm told the range we can sense varies somewhat from Warden to Warden."

Theron shook his head. "It's like having a foul taste in your mouth."

"Well then, I ain't gonna envy you," said Faren.

Daylen gave Theron a worried look. "How are you feeling now?"

Theron frowned. "Well, I don't have a nasty edge under my skin so I think I'm good."

* * *

Sereda soon made her way to the meeting and found Cailan and Loghain at each other's throats.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault," said Cailan firmly.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

Cailan shook his head. "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

Sereda saw anger flash on Loghain's face. He gritted his teeth, forcing the words out. "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It's not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past…" Cailan drew himself up, for a moment reminding her of her father. "And you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain folded his arms.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice won't they?" Cailan's voice was almost petulant. He turned towards her and Duncan. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your majesty."

Cailan then spotted Sereda. "My lady. I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, your majesty," Sereda replied.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honoured to join their ranks."

Loghain pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Cailan all but threw up his hands. "Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?"

Loghain gestured at the map on the table. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signalling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember," Cailan interrupted. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

Sereda blinked, then glanced at Duncan. Duncan narrowed his eyes slightly. She had a feeling there was more to the king's order than he was saying. "I'll do my best, your Majesty," she said.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asked.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan gave Cailan a respectful nod. "Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Loghain shook his head. "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

Cailan shrugged. "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

"I…" Duncan's face became resigned. "Yes, your Majesty."

Sereda then saw a mage approaching the king. "Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are necessary. The Circle of Magi—"

Then a Chantry cleric stepped forward. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

Sereda can help but agree with the mage, sending seven Grey Wardens just to light the signal seemed like a waste. The mages suggestion was far more logical and a better chance of success.

"Enough!" Loghain's voice put a halt to the argument. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain." Excitement shone on Cailan's face. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

* * *

As they walked back from the council to find the others, Sereda sighed. "Hammer and anvil, fairly basic stuff…"

"But?"

"The supply lines aren't positioned right for it. The anvil is woefully under supplied, especially if the darkspawn manage any kind of siege position."

Duncan frowned, and played the battle through in his head. "I see what you mean, the anvil won't be able to hold out very long. But it's a large hammer. And no archdemon in the field, perhaps they are holding the supplies in reserve."

"You'll be with the king?"

"Yes."

"In the anvil?"

Duncan glanced down at the dwarf. "Yes."

"Surely not all of us are needed at the tower. I'd feel better if…"

"The king has given an order."

Sereda sighed. "The king is young and is inexperienced. And do I need to remind you the last time I got side-lined like this, I ended up exiled."

"Ah, but we are far from the politics of Orzammar here, and you have no brothers to interfere this time."

"True, but I've jumped into human politics, whose king cares more for glory than victory."

* * *

"You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit," Duncan said as they reached the other new wardens.

Alistair's face grew confused. "What? I won't be in the battle?"

Faren wrinkled his nose. "Seems a bit stupid sending seven wardens to light a sodding beacon?"

Duncan laid a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair." His tone was almost fatherly. "If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs seven Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

Elissa shook her head. "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle."

"Indeed, you would be dreadfully outnumbered and you'll need every man you get your hands on," said Theron.

"That is not your choice," Duncan said firmly. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there." He looked them over. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

Alistair sighed. "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Elissa gave him an appraising look. "I think I'd like to see that."

He grinned at her. "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

Theron chuckled. "I don't know. That could be a great distraction."

"Me shimmying down the darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

Duncan sighed. "Once the beacon is lit, you can join Loghain's lines. The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Sounds easy enough," said Kallian.

"We will signal you when the time is right," Duncan said. "Sereda knows what to look for." He nodded. "I must join the others. From here, you are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan…" Alistair said. "May the Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all." He looked at them once more, then walked off.

"All right, people," Sereda said as she watched him go. "Let's go light a fire."


	24. The Battle of Ostagar

Duncan stood with King Cailan with their forces as they prepared for the upcoming battle. Duncan didn't need to guess what the soldiers were feeling. They were all nervous for the upcoming battle and if they fail all of Ferelden would suffer.

He looked at Cailan confidently. "The plan will work, your Majesty."

"Of course it will," said Cailan as he looked towards the battlefield. "The Blight ends here."

Then they saw the darkspawn emerging from the forests and the hord was a lot larger than Duncan expected. There was no doubt in his mind that they would not survive for very long without Logain's reinforcements, but neither did they have any choice. The darkspawn charged at them with murderous looks and overwhelming numbers.

"Archers!" Cailan commanded.

At once the arches fired a barrage of arrows upon the darkspawn. Many of them fell to be arrows, but many more trampled over their dead with murderous looks.

"Hounds!"

The hounds let loose their mabari and they ran towards the darkspawn. They slammed into them and began biting down upon the beasts. Once the lines were broken to deal with the hounds Cailan ordered the charge.

"For Ferelden!" The young king commanded.

They charge straight towards the darkspawn and with that the battle began.

* * *

On the ruins above, the seven Wardens watched as arrows and flaming rocks shot over their heads. If there was any doubt the battle hadn't started it was quickly crushed.

"We need to get to the tower!" Sereda yelled.

They made their way over to the tower, but Theron came to a sudden stop. "By the Dread Wolf…"

"Theron?" Sereda asked.

"Darkspawn. At the tower." He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and then shook his head. "A lot of them."

Sereda drew her sword. "Maybe sending seven of us wasn't that bad an idea."

"Let's go," Alistair said, drawing his own blade.

Faren looked at Theron. "I bet I can kill more darkspawn than you."

Theron smirked. "You're on dwarf."

They soon engage the darkspawn and discovered that Theron was right there were a lot of them. Daylen rained down a barrage of fireballs upon a Hurlock that was aiming ballista. Theron stood at his side as he fired arrows at any nearby darkspawn but try to get arm's-length to him.

To his left, Alistair, Kallian and Faren were moving forward as they assisted Sereda the overwhelming darkspawn.

He ducked as a bolt of lightning came at her. An emissary was aiming his staff for another blast. Then at an astonishing speed Theron rushed over to it dodging any arrows that were aimed at him. He drew his twin blades before somersaulting over the beast and sliced its head off. Daylen took this opportunity to drink down a lyrium potion before moving back into the fray.

Kallian was downing a rather well-armed hurlock as they made it to the door. Sereda looked at Theron as she stabbed a genlock. "Numbers?"

"Dozens inside," Theron replied as he traded his twin blades with his bow again shooting a hurlock. "Different kinds."

"Well, shit," said Sereda and looked at them all. "We move as a team. Focus on getting to the beacon." She looked at Theron. "You and I will take point. Kallian, stick with Daylen. The rest of you bring up the rear."

"I'm running short on arrows," said Theron gesturing to his empty quiver. Then Elissa presented him with two full quivers. "Never mind."

"Hold up," Kallian whispered.

Sereda held up a fist, and the group stopped. She raised an eyebrow at her.

She pointed. "Trap. Gimme a sec." She slid in and used her dagger to take care of the trip wire. It only took him a moment. She nodded to Sereda, then moved back to guard Daylen.

Sereda gestured with the fist at the others, then held up a finger before signalling Theron. The two of them circled around the barrels to the other side of the large group of darkspawn.

"Now!" Sereda yelled, and Daylen sent a fireball into the group. Alistair and Faren charged in as Sereda and Theron came from the other side. Kallian sliced throw a genlock that tried to close with the mage he kept up a stream of fire.

A moment later, the spawn were down. Sereda looked at Theron. "More above," he said. He concentrated. "Four groups, a few stragglers. And something weird."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Alistair asked.

"I'll know what it is next time," Theron replied.

"Perfect."

"Keep moving," Sereda ordered.

Sereda held up a fist again, then looked from Elissa's mabari to the mabari still in their cages. She looked at Theron, then pointed at the cage lever. He nodded, and moved forward cautiously. The spawn started to sniff the air as they caught the sense of the warden. The elf abandoned stealth for speed, and leaped from floor to barrel to the top of the cages, running lightly on the bars before jumping down and moving the lever.

The rest of the wardens closed as the mabari surged out of their cages and started tearing into the spawn. Elissa gave a joyful laugh as her own mabari tore the throat out of a genlock.

Sereda saw Theron get surrounded and was moving to his aid when the elf solved the problem by simply tumbling between the legs of the hurlock and shooting an arrow straight into its head. She shook her head and smiled before using her shield to parry a blow from another hurlock.

More darkspawn came out of the rooms ahead, and the dogs gleefully bounded alongside the Wardens into the fray.

"Good boy," Elissa told one as it pulled an emissary to the ground.

Alistair looked to Theron, who indicated the number of darkspawn in the next room, before looking to Sereda. She nodded, and he kicked the door open. Elissa moved in beside him, a sword in each hand, and put the blades to lethal effect. By the time Faren and Daylen had caught up, the room was clear.

Alistair looked at the dead bodies of the darkspawn. "Maker's breath! What are those darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Faren raise an eyebrow. "Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?"

Alistair smiled. "Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it." He then saw the look Sereda was giving him. "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light that signal fire in time! Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

Sereda nodded and looked at Theron. "Theron, what's above us?"

"More of the same. And the weird thing still."

"Let me know as soon as you know what the weird thing is."

Faren's hand pulled her back just as the ballista bolt went through the area she was standing. She cursed. "They've got the corridor covered."

"I can send a spell through," Daylen suggested.

"They'll skewer you while you take aim," Sereda said. She frowned, and then looked at Kallian. "Can you?" she asked.

She nodded.

"Go."

She stepped backwards and got a running start, kicking off the wall to enter the corridor from several feet off the ground. The two bolts both pierced the air a full foot too low to hit. She landed and rolled without stopping, coming back to his feet in a smooth motion. She then flung a knife at the archer. The other genlock didn't even get its sword out before the elf ran him through with a blade.

Sereda and the others caught up. "Wow," Alistair said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Theron?"

"Maybe a dozen left."

"And the weird thing?"

"Yes."

They soon discovered what the weird thing was. It was an ogre, who tearing the spine out of one of the hapless soldiers. It turned as they entered. Blood dripped from its face.

"That's the weird thing?" Sereda asked.

Theron nodded.

"Wonderful," Sereda replied. More darkspawn moved towards them. "Daylen, get the emissary."

The mage gave her a tired nod, and began to form the spell. The wardens moved forward.

Kallian moved with her, attempting to flank the ogre. She started to dart in, and the ogre simply backhanded Kallian, sending the elf flying into a stack of barrels. Sereda dodged a swing from the ogre's huge fists, rolling away. She spared Kallian a glance and was relieved to see that she was still alive.

Faren swung his greatswod at its legs and it roared in pain. It then picked him up and began pummelling them. Fortunately Alistair plunged his sword into its ribs and released him. It spun, knocking the man off his feet with a glancing blow any knock straight into Elissa.

Barkspawn bit hard on the ogre's arm and it raised its fist to pummel the poor dog. Then it let out a howl as Theron landed on its back, stabbing with both swords. It spun, but the elf managed to stay put as the ogre flailed at him. Sereda took advantage of the opening to charge in and drive her blade into its gut. It knocked her aside, but it's blow was too weak to do more than daze her. It started to step towards her, and Theron drove one of his swords through the back of its neck. Alistair and Elissa narrowly managed to roll out of its way as it fell forward. Theron remained kneeling on its back for a moment before pulling his blades free.

Faren stared at Theron and then at the ogre. "That's still only count as one!"

"The beacon's over there," said Alistair point to a pile of wood. "We've surely missed the signal. Let's light it quickly before it's too late."

Sereda touched her forehead. Her fingers came away red. "Faren like the beacon. Daylen, see to Kallian."

Faren nodded and rushed over to the beacon and lit a fire. "There."

* * *

Overlooking the battlefield Loghain saw the beacon being lit. "Sound the retreat."

His lieutenant, Sir Cauthrien, stared at him. "But… what about the King? Should we not—"

Loghain grasped her arm firmly and glared into her eyes with a fixed expression. "Do as I command."

Sir Cauthrien stared into the eyes of a commander and very reluctantly look to their men. "Pull out! All of you, let's move!"

Their forces began to move out and Loghain look towards the burning battlefield before joining his men in the retreat. His face showed that he had no regrets and that he believed he was doing that he believed was right.

* * *

On the battlefield itself, Cailan's forces were being overrun. They kept on fighting in the hopes that Loghain would come to the rescue, but he never came.

Cailan fought at Duncan side as they watched as the men fell one by one to the relentless darkspawn horde. Duncan then sensed something large behind him and turned to face an ogre which knocked him aside and grabbed Cailan.

It then pulled Cailan up to its face and roared spreading its saliva all over his face. It then crushed him in its hand and then tossed his body aside as if it was a ragdoll. Duncan looks of the young kings lifeless body and then to the ogre.

He got to his feet and charge that it with all his strength. He jumped stabbed his two blades right into it chest and kept on striking until it fell. Though he was able to avenge the King, Duncan had no strength left in his body.

He limped over to the King clasping his chest with one hand and then fell to his knees right beside him. He watched as the darkspawn slaughtered through the remainders of their forces and gazed up to the beacon. It was let, but there was no charge from Loghain, there was no hope.

He watched helplessly as a hurlock alpha led its forces straight towards him. The last thing he saw was the alpha raising axe above him.

* * *

Up above the tower, Daylen and the wardens were having their own problems. The darkspawn had overrun their position and they were fighting with every ounce of soul in their body.

"They just keep coming!" Theron yelled as he continued to fire arrows at the upcoming horde.

"Where's Loghain and the rest of the hammer!" Alistair cried.

Daylen saw Sereda took an arrow to the shoulder. Faren moved to defend the former Princess. Alistair and Elissa were back to back, they were knocked aside by a blast from an emissary, sending them flying into the wall. Kallian fought valiantly, but she was then knocked out by a hurlock that struck from behind. He saw Theron had run out of arrows and was now fighting blade to blade and Faren was slammed into him by an ogre.

Daylen was the only one remaining in the cast spells like crazy. He shot fire, ice, electricity, anything that could assist. But all the spellcasting was draining him dry and he was all out of lyrium potions.

He then heard a beat of wings. Black blood covered his robes. His entire body was screaming in pain begging him to stop.

"My my, what have we here?" He turned to see the old woman from the wilds. She stepped neatly into the tower from the balcony. "A bit more to you than meets the eye, hmmm?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Helping you of course or would you rather if I just let you die?" the woman asked.

He couldn't say he trusted her, not after what Theron had told him. There again there wasn't really any other option.

Daylen looked into the witches eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Only to help you in your struggle, after all you are the only hope we have."

"Theron called you Asha'bellenar. The Woman of Many Years."

"Some call me that. You may call me Flemeth." His eyes widened, she can't be that Flemeth. "Gather them. And I will need that as well," she said, gesturing lazily at a banner.

Daylen was already moving, gathering the banner. He could feel darkspawn approaching. At Flemeth's direction, he laid the wardens onto the banner. He set Barkspawn next to Elissa, and Flemeth gave him an amused look. "How do you…" he started to ask.

Flemeth leaned her head back and rolled it from side to side before she let the dragon form take her. She grabbed the ends of the banner in each of her claws, and then leaned her head down to where Daylen stood. Without hesitation, he climbed onto her neck and settled himself securely. With a beat of her wings, she took flight.

He gazed down upon the burning battlefield and could see that the hammer was absent. They had been betrayed, was the only thought that entered into his head before everything went black.


	25. Flemeth

Sereda opened her eyes. Above her she saw wooden beams, hanging with herbs. She blinked, and sat up.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," said Morrigan, coming over to the bed.

"What happened to the darkspawn?" Sereda asked. The last thing she remembered was taking an arrow to the shoulder.

"You were injured, and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

"Wait…" She furrowed her brow. This was no healer tent. "What happened to the army? To the king?"

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Some of your friends… are not taking it well."

Her blood went cold. "What happened to the Grey Wardens? And the king?"

From the other side of the room she heard Daylen's voice. "They are gone, Sereda." She turned to look at him, and he continued, "none of them survived."

"All of them?" Her voice was small.

"Your friends are outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Daylen looked up at the witch. "Thank you for your help, Morrigan."

"I… you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer. Mother is outside when you are ready. I will stay and make something to eat." She walked off to another part of the hut.

Daylen stood, and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sereda looked up at him. "How did she manage to rescue us, exactly?"

He looked in the direction the swamp witch had gone. "It's a bit hard to explain."

"Who else survived?"

"All of us that were in the tower. Even managed to get Barkspawn out. He's heavy." Daylen hung his head a moment, then sighed. "I was completely exhausted. It's all still a bit blurry. Some stragglers and a few of the ones on the outskirts of the battle may have gotten away. The valley is…" His voice became bleak. "Well, let's say it's not a pretty sight."

Sereda closed her eyes for several moments, then took a deep breath and forced the tears away. "What shape are the others in?"

"Theron was hurt badly, but he woke up an hour ago and is moving around. Everyone else was moving at breakfast time." He twitched a shoulder. "Theron lost his bow in the fight and his armour could do worse than replacing. We had to cut your armour off you. Miraculously Faren held onto his greatsword. And I had to replace my staff, but apart from that everyone is fine."

She nodded. "Resupplying may need to be our first priority now. Is there…?"

He handed her a dress that had been cut down to her side, then stood and faced the wall so she could dress. It fit awkwardly, but made her decent. "All right, let's go see what the Witch of the Wild wants with us."

* * *

Alistair scrambled to his feet as soon as she exited the hut. Flemeth turned towards him. "See? Here are your fellow Grey Wardens. You worry too much, young man."

"You… you're alive!" His eyes met hers. "I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm fine." She could see the grief in his eyes quite easily. "I appreciate your concern."

"This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." He turned towards her.

She scoffed at him. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

"I didn't mean…" He shook his head. "Your name was _Ash'bellanar_ , wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Not quite, but the Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right—you're a Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you all well, has it not?"

"I suppose we should thank you," said Kallian, rising from where she'd been staring listlessly into the fire.

"If you know what is good for you, I suppose you should!" Flemeth folded her arms.

Sereda looked around at her companions. They looked battered, and worn, but alive. "We can't be safe here. Where are all the darkspawn?"

Flemeth shrugged carelessly. "The largest part of the horde has moved on. We are safe enough for now." She smiled. "Old Flemeth knows a thing or two about hiding. The longer you are here, the less that is true, however. These things will notice you eventually."

"We need to stop this Blight somehow," said Daylen firmly.

Alistair shook his head angrily. "We need to bring Loghain to judgment! Why would he do this?"

"Now that is a good question." Flemeth tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The archdemon," said Alistair.

Elissa looked at Alistair. "We should contact the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"Cailan already summoned them," Alistair said. "They'll come if they can." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I expect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them. We must assume they won't arrive in time."

"What is this archdemon, exactly?" Faren asked, folding his arms.

Flemeth gave them a solemn look. "It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

"What would the Teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?" Theron asked.

"The throne? He's the queen's father." Alistair ran his hand over the hilt of his sword. "Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."

"You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way." Flemeth waved a hand at him. "Grow up, boy!"

Alistair turned towards her, his voice angry. "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!"

"Arl Eamon?" Elisaa rose to stand next to Alistair. "The arl of Redcliffe?"

Alistair looked back at her thoughtfully. "I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man."

"What about those treaties Flemeth gave us?" Daylen asked.

Flemeth gave him a sidelong look, and smirked. "See? There is a smart lad."

"Of course!" said Alistair smacked himself in the forehead. "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

"Why not?" said Sereda injected bravado into her voice, and lifted her chin challengingly as she looked at her companions. "Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth."

"No, no, thank you." She waved her hands dismissively. "You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now…" An odd smile lit her face. "Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

Morrigan emerged from the hut. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have guests for the evening, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame," Morrigan started to drawl. She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth threw back her head and laughed.

Sereda looked at the dumbstruck young witch. "Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us…"

Flemeth overrode the objection with a careless gesture. "Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the hordes."

"Have I no say in this?"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives." You

Theron looked at Flemeth with a raised eyebrow. "Was this your idea all along?"

Flemeth crossed her arms. "Pardon me, but I had the impression that you Wardens needed assistance, whatever the form."

Alistair shook his head. "Not to… look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth arched an eyebrow at him. "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Alistair withered a bit under her gaze. "Point taken."

"Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready—"

"You must be ready. Alone, these people must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I… understand."

"And you, Wardens?" Flemeth looked at sereda. "Do you understand?" Her eyes went to where Daylen was standing next to the dwarven woman. "I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed.""

"I understand," said Sereda.

Morrigan looked very annoyed, but placed on a forced smile. "Allow me to get my things, if you please."

* * *

Morrigan re-emerged from the hut carrying two small packs. She threw one at Daylen, and he caught it easily before moving the strap to his shoulder. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far, and you will find much you need there." She twisted the staff in her hands and gave her mother an annoyed look. "Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"No, I'm sure you speak your mind," said Daylen.

Flemeth laughed. "You will regret saying that."

Morrigan looked at her mother with resentment. "Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

Flemeth shrugged. "Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

Alistair looked down at Sereda uneasily. "I just… do do you really want to take along because her mother says so?"

Elissa placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need all the help we can get," she said, though she gave Morrigan a distrustful look.

Alistair sighed. "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they can find them."

Morrigan looked at Alistair as if he was a rotten piece of mould stuck to a boot. "I'm so pleased to have your approval."

"I think we should get underway," said Sereda.

"Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah." Flemeth waved a hand at her. "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

"I… all I meant was…"

Flemeth smiled. "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."

And on that happy note they left the shack into the great unknown and the journey had just begun.


	26. Lothering and the Imperial Highway

In the Royal Palace of Denerim Loghain was addressing the Bannorn with his daughter, Anora the Queen of Ferelden, standing by his side.

"…and I expect each of you to supply these men. We must rebuild what we lost at Ostagar, and quickly. There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."

Bann Teagan, younger brother of Arl Eamon Guerrin then stepped forward. "Your lordship, if I might speak?" Loghain nodded and Teagan looks to the Bannorn and the Queen. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good." Loghain looked down at him with a fixed expression. "But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most…" He hesitated as if trying to find the right word. "Fortuitous."

Bannorn gasped with horror and Loghain looked furious. "Everything I have done has been good to secure Ferelden's independence. I have not shrink my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!"

Teagan glared up at Loghain. "The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!"

Loghain gritted his teeth and gaze down upon the Bannorn. "Understand this: I will brook no threat to this nation… from you or anyone!"

The Bannorn mutter to themselves as Loghain walked off into a huff. Anora looked deeply troubled and looked down upon Teagan as he began to walk away.

"Bann Teagan, please!" she begged.

Teagan looked up at her with a firm expression. "Your Majesty. Your father risk civil war. If Eamon were here…"

Anora expression was one of sadness. "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best."

"Did he also do what was best for your husband, your Majesty?" Teagan then walked up leaving behind a grieving Anora.

* * *

Sereda led her party towards Lothering, but they were stopped by a group to armed men. "Wake up, gentlemen! More travellers to attend to." He cocked his head at her. "Led by a dwarf, oddly enough."

Another of the bandits looked them over, eyes narrowing. "Err… they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh… maybe we should just let these ones pass…"

"Nonsense!" the first man said cheerfully. "Greetings, travellers!"

"Highwaymen," said Alistair. He put a hand on his sword. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson." Morrigan tightened her grip on her staff.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The leader of the bandits drew himself up as though he were actually affronted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Sereda narrowed her eyes. "You're toll collectors, then?"

The bandit leader looked at her cheerfully. "Indeed! For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway!" He then gestured to the mess around them. "It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

Faren crossed his arms. "Perhaps you should charge more, then."

The bandit leader blinked. "You want to pay more? Well, we'll happily accept donations."

Faren shook his head. "I'm just saying it's rough business was such a pittance."

"I could be mistaken, but that sounded threatening."

One of the bandits looked nervous. "Sounded like a threat to me."

"Interesting, because you seem a bit outnumbered," said the bandit leader gesturing to all his men.

Sereda smirked. "It's hard to be outnumbered by common thugs."

The bandit leader sighed. "Well I can't say am pleased to hear that. We have rules, don't you know."

"Right. We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules."

"You can certainly try," said Sereda pulling out her sword.

The bandit leader smirked. "Well, this is going nowhere. Let's finish this, gents!"

The bandit leader drew his blade, and Kallian stepped in front of Sereda, parrying it before kicking the bandit in the stomach and sending him backwards. Alistair and Faren closed in on either side of Kallian as the rest of the bandits joined the fray. Morrigan gave a delighted laugh as she used her magic to start hurling rocks at the bandits.

"All right! We surrender! We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all." The bandit leader held up his hands after Kallian almost casually disarmed him.

Elissa narrowed her eyes. "Get by? You're a criminal!"

"Yes, I'm a criminal; I admitted. I apologise."

"This shoddy operation is pathetic." Faren actually sounded insulted. "I could do better."

"Um… right. I guess so." The bandit leader gave Faren a meek look. "I'm sorry?" he offered hopefully.

Faren smirked at him in response. "Hand over everything you've stolen." Sereda turned to Faren and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a cheeky grin, and she just shook her head.

"Yes! Yes, of course. The coins we collected are right here… just over a hundred silvers. The rest is in the chests we brought! I swear."

Sereda turned her gaze upon the bandit leader. "We are turning you in to the authorities."

"There aren't any! Just the Templars, and they'll execute me!" The bandit leader started shaking his head.

"They'll do what they must. Come with us," said Sereda.

"I'm not going down without a fight." He went for his sword, and Kallian almost casually ran him through. The bandit leader gave Kallian a startled look, then fell to the ground and went still.

"Huh," Faren said.

"What?" said Sereda, turning to look at him.

"He went down without a fight."

Sereda shook her head, Faren could see a small smile crossed her face. Kallian cleaned the edge of his blade and shrugged. "Did you really just shake down the highway robbers?" Sereda asked.

"Figured we could use the coin," said Faren. "Besides I think we can put into a lot better use than they would have." He nodded at the crates and barrels the bandits had been guarding.

* * *

They entered Lothering somewhat better equipped. Sereda looked down over the filthy, bedraggled city. Refugee tents were everywhere, and the wind brought the smell of unwashed bodies and dog. Alistair stopped at a landing on the staircase. "Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting."

Morrigan gave him a look. "Ah. So you have finally decided to re-join us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

Elissa looked at Alistair with concerned look. "You have been quiet, Alistair."

"Yes, I know. I was just…" He closed his eyes. "Thinking."

"No wonder it took so long, then," said Morrigan rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life."

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

Sereda cough to get their attention and both of them turned to look at her. They subsided at her glare.

"Anyway…" Alistair looked back over the village before turning to her. "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first."

"I need to look for Fergus. He might still be alive," said Elissa.

"He was out scouting the Wilds, wasn't he?" Alistair asked. "That's what the king said." She nodded.

Morrigan shrugged. "Then attempting to look for him there would be foolish. He is either dead or he managed to flee to the north."

"Very sensitive," Alistair shot Morrigan a glare as Elissa paled slightly.

"I am simply saying that it is foolish to mount a rescue when you have no notion where this man is and the Wilds are overrun with darkspawn. You will either find him somewhere outside the Wilds with other survivors, or…" She shrugged. "Not at all."

Elissa rounded on her. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't look for him!"

"That's exactly what it means." Morrigan gave her a haughty look. "You wish to do this brother of yours a service? Avenge him. The time to look for survivors will come later."

Alistair pulled Elissa away. "I think what Flemeth suggested is the best idea. These treaties… have you looked at them?"

"Yes, I have," Sereda said, touching the scroll case that was tucked safely into her belt pouch.

"There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first." He shrugged at Sereda.

"Why are you leaving it up to her?" Kallian asked.

"Well, I don't know where we should go. I'll do whatever you decide." Alistair ran a hand through his hair helplessly.

"Now that is unsurprising." Morrigan folded her arms and smirked at him.

"Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go. I'm not going to fight about it." He shook his head.

Sereda thought a moment. "Is there a way to contact the Grey Wardens?"

"Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out, the only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away."

Sereda nodded. "I'll figure it out as we go."

Elissa blinked. "You'll figure it out? Who put you in charge?"

"Alistair just did," said Faren.

"Now wait just a…"

"Listen we need someone in charge who is commanded men before and dealt with darkspawn. Now while you lead men before you've never actually led them against darkspawn. Sereda fills both of those categories."

"Before we do anything we need to resupply in Lothering and then we head on to Redcliffe. After that, we can discuss our next destination."

"All right, we'll follow you," said Elissa.

* * *

They began walking down the steps and Kallian leaned towards Faren and lower her voice, pitched so as not to carry. "Don't want to become the new commander yourself?"

"I was a Carta thug and while I excel at double-dealing, I have no idea how to command an army.

Kallian smirked. "Got a bit of a crush, do you?"

"What?" He looked up at her and shook his head. "No… She wouldn't fancy a guy like me. I'm casteless. In Orzammar, that's about two rungs below 'thing I scraped off my boot last night'. But from the start…" His voice became sad. "Duncan always treated me like I was a person. Found out from him just how many strings Sereda pulled on to help me get into the Wardens. Even made sure a mace, one her own ancestor wielded. Since it can't be Duncan leading us no more, it's gonna be Saitada."

"I see."

He shrugged. "Besides, she was a military commander in Orzammar. Who better?"

"Elissa?" Kallian asked, looking back over her shoulder at the now sullen woman.

"Elissa, I would trust if we were defending a castle, but leading an army against the entire darkspawn horde? I don't think so."

"Okay, what about Theron?"

"I admit the elf is skilled, but he's more an ideal scout than a commander. Alistair doesn't want the job. Daylen smarter than a shaper, but he hasn't been out in the world all that long. And don't take this long way, but like me you don't have any experience."

"I take your point."

Sereda watched Faren bicker with the rude merchant. Faren had apparently finished bargaining. The merchant looked very unhappy. Hopefully, that meant Faren had managed some sort of deal and once he was done she walked up to him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"Backing me up there."

"Well, I meant every single word on it."

* * *

Theron knew the men were going to be trouble the moment he set eyes on them. The man in fancy armour looked at them when they entered, and gave a slow, satisfied smile. A dozen men in armour arrayed around him. "Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

"Uh-oh." Alistair nudged Sereda. "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

One of the soldiers looked around the inn, then back at Sereda. "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a dwarf by this very description? And everybody said they hadn't seen one?"

The commander smirked. "It seems we were lied to."

Theron laid a hand on his sword as a young woman in pale robes stepped out of the crowd. Her accent was odd to his ears. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." The commander gave her a threatening look.

Theron gestured for her to step back. "We don't need your help, miss. Please stand back."

"You don't need my protection," she said, looking over him and the rest of the group. "But these men will blindly follow their master's command even unto death."

"I am not the blind one! I served at Ostagar, where the Teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens treachery! I serve him gladly! Enough talk. Take the wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way"

"Right! Let's make this quick." The rest of the soldiers started to stand up.

Sereda sighed. "Theron?"

The commander hadn't even finished drawing his sword before Theron's blade was at his throat. Then quick as a flash Daylen blasted one of the soldier that had spoken with a jolt of electricity. The commander swallowed. Sereda didn't bother to move, her expression utterly contemptuous.

The commander swallowed, then glanced at Theron. The commander switched his gaze to Sereda. "All right, you've won! We surrender!"

"Good," the woman in the sunburst robes said. "They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now."

Sereda squared her shoulders. "The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailan. Loghain did."

"I was there! The Teyrn pulled us out of a trap!"

Anger filled Sereda's voice. "The Teyrn left the king to die!"

"The Wardens led the king to his death! The Teyrn could do nothing!" The commander's voice cut off as Theron lifted his blade slightly.

"Do you want him dead commander?" Theron asked Sereda.

"No." She narrowed her eyes at the soldier. "Take a message to Loghain."

"W-what do you want to tell him?"

"The Grey Wardens know what really happened."

"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" Theron lowered the blade.

Theron smirked as the soldiers practically scamper out of the door. He sheathed his blade as the woman in chantry robes approached them. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

"I appreciate what you tried to do," said Sereda.

"I am glad you found it in your heart to offer those men mercy." Her smile was bright and warm. "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"That accent of hers is Orlesian," Elissa whispered.

Theron turned his attention upon Leliana with great curiosity. There was something about her that he hasn't experienced ever before, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"What does that mean?" Theron asked.

"I joined the Chantry to live a life of religious contemplation, but I am no priest, not even an initiate."

"I am Theron. A pleasure." He glances around, uncertain if he should introduce the others. Faren was conversing with a merchant, no doubt trying to get some more supplies. Elissa had wondered off to talking to someone she apparently knew. Daylen and Morrigan had moved to the door, apparently watching to make sure the soldiers did not return. Sereda seemed inclined to let him talk, so he introduced her, Alistair, and Kallian.

"They said you were a Grey Warden. I'm surprised you're an elf, but elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get." Her voice became matter of fact. "That's why I'm coming along."

Theron wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Why so eager to come with me?"

"The Maker told me to."

"Can you…" Sereda rubbed her forehead. "Elaborate?"

"I-I know that sounds… absolutely insane—" She turned back to Theron and gave him a beseeching look. "But it's true! I had a dream… a vision."

"More crazy?" Alistair muttered. "I thought we were full up."

"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos... will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"We need more than prayers, I'm afraid," said Sereda.

Theron glanced at the dwarf. "We should not turn away help when it is offered."

From the door, Morrigan shot him a look. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

"Thank you!" Leliana put a hand on his arm as she practically gushed with joy. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."

Sereda was looking at him like he was insane and part of her can't help but agree.

Sereda gave Theron a look that combined amusement and annoyance. Theron shrugged. "Elissa may know Highever, but a commoner would know more about the people than a mage or noble, right? She could help."

"We don't know who we can trust." If she didn't know any better, she'd think the Dalish man was actually blushing and sighed. "Keep an eye on her. She's your responsibility." Sereda glanced over at the door. "Dayeln, Morrigan, make sure we don't have any more surprises. Everyone else let's see if we can get some some supplies and finding out what news we can."

Daylen nodded to her, then jerked his head at Morrigan. The witch followed him out of the inn. Faren was bartering with a merchant, and Sereda's ears twitched slightly at the mention of poisons. It appeared though that their options were limited. Between them, they had less than three royals, and that included the money Faren had extracted from the bandits and what they'd managed to get for the bandit's gear. They won't last long without any more resources.

The bounty on their heads limited their options even further. She'd thought to turn to the local nobility for supplies, but with Loghain's accusations, that was going to be dangerous at best. Hopefully, Alistair was right about them being able to count on Arl Eamon. If he turned them away… She sighed to herself. If he turned them away, they might have little choice but to head for the border and find the Orlesian wardens.

* * *

Daylen and Morrigan left the inn and headed back over the bridge. He could see the soldiers riding away. They would likely be back with reinforcements before too long, but it already looked as though staying in Lothering was not an option.

He stood for several minutes, watching the horizon. The smarter refugees were already on the move, heading north or west. Those who managed to keep their goods or coin secure would undoubtedly be finding ships. Ostagar was going to cost Ferelden.

He then glanced over at Morrigan.

She caught his eye. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to ask you something."

"If you must."

He considered a moment, and decided to start with a smaller question. "Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?"

"Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information, do I?" She gave him an irritated look.

"I'm curious. What's wrong with that?" He shrugged. Part of him wasn't surprised that Morrigan wouldn't be so forthcoming.

She smirked. "Any number of cats could inform you of the answer to that question. But have it your way. What was it you asked? If I grew up in the Wilds? A curious question. Where else would you picture me? For many years it was simply Flemeth and I. The Wilds and its creatures were more real to me than Flemeth's tales of the world of man. In time, I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long. Brief forays into a civilized wilderness."

"But you kept going back to the Wilds?"

"Would you not do the same? Your world is unforgiving and cold place. The Wilds I hail from his home to me, and I am a natural denizen. For all that I had been taught, however, the truth of the civilized lands proved to be… overwhelming. I was unfamiliar with so much. So confident and bold was I, yet there was much that Flemeth could never have prepared me for."

"Very daring." He nodded to her. "That sounds like you."

The way she laughed was nothing what he expected. He expected it to be cold and cruel, but instead it was warm and joyful. "Equal parts daring and foolhardy, perhaps. Only once was I accused of being a Witch of the Wilds, and that by a Chasind who happened to be traveling with a merchant caravan. He pointed and gasped and began shouting in his strange language, and most assumed he was casting some curse upon me. I acted the terrified girl, and naturally he was arrested."

He raised an eyebrow. "That was quick thinking."

She smiled proudly. "Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman: one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds him attractive. I played the weakling and batted my eyelashes at the captain of the guard. Child's play. The point being that I was able to move through human lands fairly easily. Whatever humans think a Witch of the Wilds looks like, 'tis not I. Not that I did not have trouble. There are things about human society which have always puzzled me. Such as the touching—?" She looked at him. "Why all the touching for a simply greeting?"

"Touching?" He blinked. "Like a handshake?"

"To begin with, yes. What is the point of touching my hand? I find it an offensive intrusion. There were many nuances that Flemeth could never tell me of. When to look in another's eyes, how to eat at a table, how to bargain without offending… none of these things I knew. I still do not understand it all, truth be told. But, then, I gave up long ago any hope of doing so. When I returned to the Wilds last, I sword to Flemeth that I had no intention of leaving again."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out this way, at least."

"Yes? Let's ignore the entire darkspawn threat and the presence of a simpleton as Alistair as one of the few Grey Warden allies you have at your disposal, then. Not that I lack appreciation for the intent on your comment. Thank you. Well, let's get on with it before the ground opens up and swallows us, yes?"

He nodded, and they began to walk through the village.

* * *

Elissa and Alistair found their way to the chantry. Alistair gestured for Elissa to follow him as he walked towards a man in armour. The man looked up as they approached. "Who...? I beg your pardon. I did not see you approach."

"Sir Donall…?" Alistair asked. "Is that you?"

"Alistair?" The man smiled broadly, then clapped Alistair on the shoulders. "By the Maker, how are you? I was certain you were dead!"

"Not yet." Alistair's voice was bitter. "No thanks to Teryn Loghain. May I introduce my fellow Grey Warden? We are the last in Ferelden, as far as I know."

"Terrible news, indeed." He gave Elissa a small bow. "Pleased to meet you, my lady. Might I know your name?"

"I am Elissal Cousland. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes widened at her name, and he looked over his shoulder before lowering his voice. "I trust you are staying discreet? With the bounty placed on your heads?"

Alistair's face revealed his outrage, but he kept his voice low. "We've heard Loghain's accusations. But he's the one who betrayed the king."

Sir Donall shook his head and sighed. "If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."

Worry flooded into Alistair's face. "If he were well? What do you mean?"

"The arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure, either natural or magical."

Elissa and Alistair exchanged looks. "When did this happen?" Alistair asked.

"Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of the illness, and even magic has done little to slow its progress." He sighed. "Our only hope now is a miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has done in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims."

Elissa then remembered the locket and letter they found on a knight that one of the bandits had killed. She reached into her belt pouch and gave him the items. "Your friend Sir Henric is dead. I have something of his."

"What?" said Sir Donall horrified. "And you have his locket? And a note?" He sighed. "Maker's mercy. Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise."

"We dealt with the bandits that killed him," said Elissa, offering what small consolation she could.

"Thank you. I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest." He sighed, and went back to his book.

* * *

Theron was heading towards the stream when a voice stopped him. An elvish family stood by the water. The father nodded to him. "Greetings to you, good sir. If it… isn't too much to ask, might you spare some bread? Or anything?"

Theron gave him a few coins. "Here."

The man's eyes widened in stunned gratitude. "Thank you, that's very kind."

"Bless you! I knew another elf would help us!" the woman beamed at him.

He started to walk away, then turned back around. The man caught his eye. "Thank you again for helping us. It's been difficult since we were robbed."

"You were robbed?"

The man sighed. "Wasn't everyone? Those bandits have jumped every wagon and caravan in sight of Lothering."

"I met those bandits," Theron said. He touched the hilt of his sword. "They're dead now."

"You…" The man's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Killed them?"

"That's wonderful news! Perhaps our belongings are still there!"

"I can't thank you enough, friend." The man shook his head, his smile broad. "Even if we don't get everything back, it's good to know others will be safe." He took his daughter's hand, and began walking towards where the bandits had been.

The girl looked back at him as she followed her father. Her eyes were huge. She was looking at him as if he was some kind of hero. He felt a bit uncomfortable before he went to join the others in order to plan the next move.


	27. The Cage Qunari

Sereda listened as Leliana told them the news that had come out of Ostagar. This meant that they would have to rely on Theron to avoid the major roads.

They walked as they talked, and found themselves on the outskirts of the village. Sereda blinked. A man stood in a cage. He was easily the biggest man she'd ever seen, and there was something odd about the cast of his features. She approached.

He looked down at her. "You aren't one of my captors."

"I remember the revered mother mentioning this man," said Leliana. "She called him a savage from the far north."

"I have nothing to say that would amuse a dwarf. Leave me in peace."

"You're a prisoner?" Theron asked. "Who put you here?"

"I am in a cage, am I not?" The man spoke patiently, almost as if to a child. "I've been placed here by the Chantry."

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children," said Leliana.

His tone became regretful. "It is as she says." He folded his arms. "I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the qunari peoples."

"I am Sereda. Pleased to meet you."

"You mock me." He narrowed his eyes. "Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands." He shrugged. "Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough."

"Are you…" Leliana looked from Theron to Sereda. "Just going to leave him here? To die like an animal? This is too cruel a punishment, even for a murderer."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," said Sten.

Sereda considered a moment. They were short of resources, short of manpower, and she'd seen what the qunari mercenaries employed by the Carta could do. "I find myself in need of skilled help."

"No doubt," he said dryly. "What help do you seek?"

"I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight."

"The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?"

"Yes. I am."

"Surprising." He gave her a considering look. "My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill... though I suppose not every legend is true."

She couldn't tell, but she thought she sensed a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Would the revered mother let you free?"

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here," he said. She watched his eyes. He was not quite as disinterested in the idea as he was pretending.

Sereda glanced at Leliana. "Well?"

"She'd be in the chantry," Leliana replied.

Sereda nodded, then looked back at Sten. "I'll leave you for now."

"Farewell, then. My thanks, dwarf."

* * *

Leliana led them to the Chantry. Sereda noted that Alistair and Elissa were already there, both kneeling in prayer. Elissa noted her, then nudged Alistair, and the two came to join them. Sereda and Theron followed Leliana into the chantry.

Sereda glanced at Theron. She wasn't surprised that the Dalish man was visibly uncomfortable, and drawing stares from nearly everyone they passed. In fact she fear that several Templars would go so far as to put their hands onto their swords. Fortunately, Leliana's presence seemed to keep them at bay. The sister led them into a room off to the side.

A middle aged woman in somewhat more ornate robes was sitting in the room. She smiled up at Leliana. "Good day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering."

"It is good to see you as well, your Reverence," Leliana said, her voice filled with respect.

"I do not recognize your companions. Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the chantry? Our need has never been greater."

To Sereda's surprise, Theron stepped forward. He offered her an elven locket. "I fear we have little to offer," he said, bowing his head. "But perhaps this can fetch a price."

She accepted, and then her eyes widened as she took a closer look. "These poor souls will weep at your generosity. Thank you," she said. She smiled. "What can I do for you, then?"

"I want to talk about Sten, the qunari you imprisoned," said Sereda.

Her voice became weary, and a bit uncertain. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

"Is there any way I can convince you to release him?"

"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers."

"I was thinking you might release him into my custody." Sereda met her eyes. "Defending against the Blight, as a form of atonement."

"And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I."

"These are… unusual times, your Reverence. With us, the qunari might do some good." She looked at Sereda and Theron, and smiled. "I am sure of it, in fact."

"Were things not so desperate… very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you."

"Thank you, your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced."

* * *

Sereda undid the lock on the cage. "And so it is done," Sten said. "I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

"Thank you, Sten. Glad to have you with us," said Sereda.

"May we proceed?" He looked around. "I am eager to be elsewhere."

She looked around, and saw Faren, Kallian, Daylen, and Morrigan heading in her direction. She blinked. They looked as though they'd seen recent combat. "Trouble?"

"Met some desperate refugees who wanted the bounty on our heads," said Faren. Sereda sighed, she was afraid something like that would happen. "Ran a few errands for coin." He patted his beltpouch. "Up to seven sovereigns. I think we've done all we can here. Now I say we get going before more refugees try to make a shot at us."

Sereda nodded in agreement. "Let's move."

"Darkspawn ahead," Theron reported. He cocked his head to the side. "Two genlocks, three hurlocks, one hurlock alpha."

Sereda drew her sword. "We've got work, people."

It was fortunate that they were there, because the darkspawn was attacking a dwarven merchant and his son. They easily dealt with the darkspawn and the merchant ran up to them his face for gratitude.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged," said the merchant.

"You're welcome," said Sereda.

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my boy, Sandal," said Bodahn gesturing to his son. The boy just stared at them with a blank expression. "Say hello, my boy."

"Hello," said Sandal.

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way."

Faren laughed. "I doubt you want to travel with Grey Wardens."

Bodahn blinked. "Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does rather explain a lot. No offence, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path then my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, though."

Bodahn then set to repair the damaged wagon and Sereda let her companions out of Lothering.

* * *

Theron led them to an ideal campsite for the night and while everyone began setting up the campsite. Sereda approached the newest companion who was standing like a sentry.

Sereda gave the qunari an appraising look. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"It will be night soon enough, and we'll be lucky to find another campsite this suitable. We're working together, I think I should get to know you."

He shook his head. "There are darkspawn to be fought. Is this delay needful?"

She shook her head at his impatience then looked him over again. "Are you all right? You were in that cage a while."

"You are concerned?" He gave her a surprised look. "No need. I am fit enough to fight."

"You said you were in the army?"

"I am."

"Why would the qunari send soldiers here?"

"The antaam are the eyes, hands, and mouth of the qunari. We are how my people know the world."

She cocked her head to the side. "Doesn't that make your view of things a little skewed?"

"Compared to what?"

"Well..," She laughed. "Good question."

"What does anyone truly know of the world? The world changes. We change. The antaam observe what we can, just as you do. There is no point to this. We are keeping the darkspawn waiting."

"True. We'll have the see getting you some armour and a weapon."

"As you wish."

* * *

Faren wondered around and noticed that they had company. It was the dwarven merchant they met earlier and his son.

"Ah! It's good to see you, my timely rescuer!" said Bodahn as Faren approached him. "Bodahn Reddic at your service once again. I saw your campsite and thought to myself, 'What safer place to rest for the evening than in the camp of a Grey Warden?' I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?"

Faren raised an eyebrow. "Have you been following us?"

"I can see why you might be suspicious, being a Grey Warden and all. Were I in your shoes, I would feel the same way. Trust me when I say that my encountering you here was serendipity and nothing more. I travel a lot, so I'm bound to meet everyone on the road eventually. If you prefer, I'll take my boy and be on my way… but regretfully. You're the safe spot on this road, without a doubt."

"You're free to stay. Just mind yourselves."

"Wonderful!" Bodahn then looked at his boy. "Thank the gentleman won't you, boy?"

"Thank you, sir," said Sandal.

"We won't be bothered to you or your companions, I assure you. If you should need enchantments, simply talk to my boy. Otherwise, come speak with me."

* * *

Elissa made her way over to Alistair who was busy setting up a fire.

"Yes?" Alistair asked.

"So how did you become a Grey Warden?" Elissa asked as she sat down next to him.

"Same way you did. You drink some blurred, you choke on it and pass out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

Elissa narrowed her eyes. "Don't be an idiot."

"Ah, my secret is out. Now at last I can stop pretending! Pardon the drooling," said Alistair as though she struck him in the heart.

"I always suspected as much," she said slyly.

Alistair then pretended he was weak and helpless. "Don't tell anyone else. They'll just mock me in my sleep, and I'm very sensitive." Elissa glared at him and he just smiled. "You're cute when you get all irritable, you know that? You get this little not right between your—"

He then sighed. "Oh, never mind. Let's see .I was in the Chantry before I was training as a Templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills."

"You don't seem like a religious sort."

"You're telling me. I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pot more times than I can count. And that's a lot; I can count pretty high. The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she ever furious when he did. I thought she was going to have as both arrested. I was lucky."

Elissa frowned. "Why did the grand cleric want to keep you?"

He shrugged. "I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere." He then closed his eyes. "I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never… I wouldn't have…"

Elissa could tell that he still wasn't completely over Duncan's death. "I'm sorry," she said.

Alistair the shook his head. "No, it's… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be… It's fine. He died a hero. They all did."

"So you're not happy in the Grey Wardens?"

"Far from it," Alistair said. "I never wanted to be a Templar, anyway." He looked off in the distance. "Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden. The grand cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

Elissa had a feeling it would be best to change the subject and looked over to Sereda, who was standing guard. "We should let her know about Arl Eamon."

"I suppose we better."

* * *

Sereda sighed when Alistair and Elissa reported to her what Sir Donall had said. "It has been my experience that there is truly no such thing as coincidence. Arl Eamon gets sick just as Loghain betrays his king?" She shook her head.

Theron then appeared. "Not to mention Howe's takeover at Highever castle."

Elissa started at him. "You don't think that Loghain had a hand in it, do you?"

"No, not unless Howe convinced him that they were traitors or something."

Elissa crossed her arms and nodded grimly. "Yes, that sounds like Howe."

"Redcliff is still our destination. Even if Arl Eamon is indisposed, it's still our best chance. And perhaps there is something we could do to aid him."

"The urn of sacred ashes?" Alistair asked.

"We will need to visit the circle," said Sereda. "Perhaps we can find more information there. What did that note say?

"It mentioned Brother Genitivi," said Theron.

"I know that name," said Elissa rubbing her chin. "Perhaps that's also a lead worth following. Denerim, however, may not be the safest place for us."

"We need to bring Loghain to justice," said Alistair.

Sereda rested her hand on her blade. "I agree, but the Blight must come first."

"Get some sleep."

* * *

Sereda awoke with a start, the image of the dragon seared into her mind. She shivered.

"Bad dreams, huh?" said Alistair.

She rubbed her forehead could feel the sweat on her brow. "It seemed so real."

"Well it is real, sort of," Alistair sighed. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them."

Theron then handed her cup of tea. "Don't worry we felt the same experience."

She looked around and saw the others had awoken with a start, they too like they had awakened from a nightmare.

"The archdemon, it… _talks_ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"Are these dreams going to happen a lot?" Sereda asked.

"It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too."

"Any other surprises we should know about?" Theron asked.

"Other than dying young and the whole defeat the Blight alone thing? No, I'm all tapped out for surprises. Anyhow, you're up now, right? You should get some sleep."

She watched him go back to his bedroll, then looked up at Daylen. "You all right?"

"As a mage I already have a nasty experience when I sleep, now it feels like I'm experiencing the sensation twice as bad," said Daylen.

She nodded. "We dwarfs can't dream so this is a new experience for me."

"Not the most pleasant experience though."

"I'm good."

Sereda nodded and then gestured to Elissa and Alistair. "Tell me about this Arl Eamon."

"His sister, Rowan, was Cailan's mother. I've only met Eamon once," said Elissa. "Like I told you before a few nobles wanted my father to take the crown after Maric died. He refused, and stood with Arl Eamon in support of Cailan."

Sereda nodded, then looked towards Alistair. "You said this Arl Eamon raised you?"

"Did I say that?" He smiled innocently. "I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact."

Elissa grinned. "Really? That must have been tough for them."

"Well, they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Andrastians, to boot."

"Do you write, at least? I bet your mother's a bitch."

He threw his head back and laughed. "All right, all right! I give! I cannot match your rapier wit!"

Sereda sighed. "Are you two finished?"

Alistair nodded. "Let's see. How do I explain this? I'm a bastard." He glanced at where Elissa was opening her mouth and continued quickly. "And before you make any smart comments, I mean the fatherless kind." He looked back at Sereda. "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I don't blame him any more for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."

"He wasn't your father?" Elissa asked. "So you know who is?"

"I know who I was told was my father. He died even before my mother did, anyhow. It isn't important. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her.

"Anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me." His tone made it clear the feeling was mutual.

Elissa shook her head. "What an awful thing to do to a child."

"Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet." He shrugged. "I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered." He sighed regretfully. "Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything… and eventually he just stopped coming."

"You were young," Elissa said, and laid a sympathetic hand on his arm.

He smiled at her. "And raised by dogs. Or I may as well have been, the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know." He looked back at Sereda. "All I know is the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He was also King Cailan's uncle, so he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyway… that's really all there is to the story."

Sereda nodded. "We'll be heading into Redcliffe, but even if Arl Eamon is indisposed, I'm not sure who will be able to talk to."

"There's Bann Teagan," said Elissa.

"Who is Bann Teagan?"

"Arl Eamon's younger brother," Alistair said. "If Arl Eamon is ill, Bann Teagan would be the one to talk to."

"Then let's go find this Bann Teagan."

"Slobbering dogs, eh?" Elissa elbowed Alistair. "That would explain the smell."

"Well, it wasn't until I was eight that I discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know."

She waved a hand in front of her face. "That would explain the breath as well, then."

"And my table manners, too. Though, come to think of it, they weren't all that different from the other Templars." He looked up at the sky. "Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it? Are you having strange dreams?"

She gave him a coy look. "Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent."

He turned bright red. "I… oh. I think I… completely lost my chain of thought…" He brightened. "Oh, there it is. You seem to be okay with Sereda in charge now."

Elissa sighed. "To be honest she's better suited to the job. Certainly knows more about darkspawn and leading armies than I do." She shrugged. "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"He was like a father to you. I understand."

He met her eyes, and nodded. "I… should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen." He sighed, then looked back towards the camp, face grim. "Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… and everything. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for grief," said a voice.

They turned and discovered Theron has looking at them with great interest. "Besides, Elissa knows a little about grief."

Elissa nodded. "Yes, my whole family was killed."

"How stupid of me," he said, looking at her. "Here I am going on and on about Duncan and you… I'm so sorry." He put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up out there sometime, see about putting something in his honour. I don't know." He then looked at Theron curiously. "The Dalish don't practice cremation, do they? How do your people honour your dead?"

Theron looked at him with a small smile. "We bury them and plant a tree over there remains."

Alistair put away his grief and smiled at the thought. "That… sounds quite beautiful, life springing from death."

"We should get some sleep," said Elissa, looking up at the sky.

"I suppose you are right." He smiled at her. "Thank you. It was good to talk about this with a friend. It means a lot to me."

"And to me," said Elissa. She rose, and went to find her bedroll.

* * *

Theron didn't fancy sleeping not after the nightmare he just had and looked up into the stars. He tore a leaf from a nearby bush and began blowing into it. The sound that exited from it was beautiful and peaceful.

"That's a beautiful song," said Leliana approaching him.

She was no longer wearing her Chantry robes and had replaced them with the most beautiful armour he had ever seen. Strapped to her back was a bow and quiver, he also noticed two blades strapped to her waist.

"It helps me remember my clan," said Theron looking up into the stars.

Leliana sat on the ground and looked up into the stars. "I heard the Dalish were wondrous and nomads, but to be honest you're the first one I've ever seen."

Theron smiled. "You're the first Chantry sister I've ever seen."

Leliana laughed. "Technically I'm not a Chantry sister, but I see your point. You know looking up into the stars you wouldn't think that there is a Blight going on."

Theron couldn't help but agree with her and they both looked up into the stars with wonder.

* * *

Sereda made her way over to Sten, who is now wearing armour thanks to the merchants Faren had spotted.

"What were you doing in that cage?" Sereda asked.

"Sitting, as you observed," Sten replied.

Sereda sighed. She'd asked for that one. "Very funny."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I did." She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch just a little. "Parshaara. Was there anything else?"

"Why did you come to Ferelden?"

"To answer a question."

"What was the question?"

"The arishok asked, 'what is the blight?' By his curiosity, I am now here."

"Why would the qunari care about the Blight?"

He looked down at her. "Why do you?"

"I'm a Grey Warden." She shrugged, her tone matter of fact. "It's my job."

This time, the corners of his mouth did lift slightly. "Exactly. You don't ask. Nor do I. The arishok sends me, and I go."

"Don't you have to report back, then?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to do that?"

"Never." He looked away. "I cannot go home."

She knew that feeling. "Well, you can stay with us."

He looked down at her again, eyes slightly widened. "Thank you." He glanced off at the horizon. "Can we move on? We keep the darkspawn waiting."

She had a feeling that she wasn't gonna get any more out of him and then turned and looked at the others. "Let's go, people."


	28. The Arl of Redcliffe

"We should be at Redcliffe in time for lunch," said Alistair as they broke camp.

"Good," said Faren. "Could do with a pint or four."

"That if we're welcomed at all," said Daylen as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

Sereda nodded in agreement. "Arl Eamon should be an ally, but we still don't know what kind of reception we are going to get in Redcliffe." She considered a moment. "Theron and Leliana, you take point."

* * *

"What do you know of this place?" Theron asked as they walked ahead of the others.

"Redcliffe?" Leliana considered a moment. "I know little of it, except that it is the domain of the arl of Redcliffe." She shrugged. "Redcliffe… I wonder how the name came to be. Is the clay here red? There are places in this world where the clay is a bright, strange red, and often, in the legends of such places, it is the red of blood. The blood of a thousand men slaughtered in battle, or that of an innocent unjustly slain; it stains the land that it may never be forgotten. Perhaps Redcliffe has one such tale... but I do not know it."

"At the base of the Frostbacks, where they meet the Wilds, there is a place where the trees leaf in red. It is where the witch, Ikarya, tricked the brothers Jikar and Atlayan into fighting each other. Atlayan feared his brother had fallen under her spell. Jikar saw only her beauty, and was too proud to believe that he had been deceived. Enraged, he attacked his brother, and dealt a mortal blow. It was only when he heard Ikarya's laughter that he realized what he had done."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know of this story?"

"I was the apprentice storyteller of my clan. It would have fallen to me to carry on the stories of my people and passed them down, but clearly the other Creators had other things in mind."

Leliana looked at him her eyes for wonder. "Tell me, is this the first human city you been to?"

"My clan often is visit the small village now and then, but only a few of us were privileged to trade the humans there. I myself had never visited a village much less a city so this will be a new experience for me."

"I can only imagine what it must feel like to gaze upon a large settlement compared to wandering the Wilds."

He then looked at Leliana curiosity. "This vision of yours…"

"I knew this would come up sooner or later." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream… In it there was an impenetrable darkness… it was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise…" Her eyes grew distant with memory. "I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything… and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light, I…" She shivered slightly. "I fell, and the darkness drew me in…"

"You dreamed of the Blight?"

"I suppose I did. That was what the darkness was, no?" She rubbed her arms as if warding off a chill. "When I woke, I went to the chantry's gardens, as I always do. But that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered..." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled—the ugliest thing you ever saw, but there it was—a single, beautiful rose." She smiled. "It was as though the Maker stretched out His hand to say: 'Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith'."

He found himself drawn in by the sincere emotion in her voice, and smiled. "And this made you want to help us?"

"In my dream, I fell, or… or maybe I jumped… I'd do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it." She spread her hands. "There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours… everything?"

"I suppose I couldn't sit by either."

She touched his shoulder lightly. "That is why you are a Grey Warden."

He blinked, then looked up at the sky. Then he smiled. Maybe she was right.

* * *

Sereda nodded as Leliana returned to say that Theron had sighted a settlement ahead. The chantry sister gave her report, and then lengthened her stride to re-join Theron. Sereda hitched her pack slightly on her shoulder.

Behind her, Alistair spoke up. "Look, can we talk for a moment?" She turned to look at him. He shuffled his feet, and looked embarrassed. "I need to tell you something I, ah, probably should have told you earlier."

Sereda raised an eyebrow, and then frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

He sighed, and looked from her to Elissa and then back again. "I don't know. I doubt it. I've never liked it, that's for sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?" Sereda felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Alistair continued, "the reason he did that was because…" He looked away, twisted his foot, and his expression became pained. "Well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose."

Sereda put a hand to her face. Elisaa just stared at him. "So… you're not just a bastard," said Elissa, "but a royal bastard?"

Alistair let out a small laugh. "Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often."

"Why did you wait to tell me this?" Sereda asked.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably under her glare. "I would have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone." He wasn't quite able to meet her eyes. "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible." He swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Sereda considered a moment. "Does Loghain know?"

"Why wouldn't he? He was King Maric's best friend. I don't know if that means anything, though… I certainly never considered the idea that it might ever be important."

She stared at him. For a moment, she gave serious consideration to calling Kallian or Sten to hold Alistair so that she could attempt to beat sense into him. Then she sighed. "I think I understand."

He sighed. "Good. I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow." Sereda nearly gave in to the idea of smacking him again. He'd been sent from the fight with six warden bodyguards, and still didn't think he got special treatment. At least Cailan's actions made some sense to her now. He continued speaking. "At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Are you sure?" Elissa asked. "You're not hiding anything else?"

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing."

"You're a prince. Somehow I find that very… thrilling," said Elissa in a teasing voice.

"Oh! Did I just find the one damn decent thing about my birthright? I think I did."

Sereda was resisting the urge to hit the both of them. Then what Elissa had said earlier came back to mind. "You're heir to the throne, then?" Sereda asked.

Actual panic showed on Alistair's face. "Let's hope not. I'm the son of a commoner, and a Grey Warden to boot. It was made very clear to me early on that there was no room for me raising any rebellions or such nonsense. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people." He frowned. "Though… if he's really as sick as we've heard… no, I don't want to think about that. I really don't." He shuffled his feet again. "So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

Faren found the entire thing amusing. "At your command…" He then bowed. "My Prince."

Alistair groaned. "Oh, lovely. I'm going to regret this. Somehow I just know it."

* * *

They caught up with Theron a couple minutes later. He pointed. "City ahead." He glanced back at Sereda. "However something seems off."

"Darkspawn?"

"No. But there is some sort of chill in the air and it is very unnerving."

She looked at him for a moment, then glanced back at the others. "Everyone be on your guard." She considered. "Faren, Morrigan, you two stay back a bit. I'll signal if there is trouble. Kallian, Theron, eyes open. Daylen, keep your eyes and whatever you mages use to sniff out magic open. Sten, look scary. Let's go."

A man came across the bridge to meet them. Rather than be intimidated by the party approaching him, he actually looked relieved. "I thought I saw travellers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it." His voice was incredulous. "Have you come to help us?"

Sereda glanced over her shoulder at Alistair. Alistair only shrugged in response. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Is there a problem?"

He blinked. "So you… don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"I've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean."

"He could be dead, for all we know. Nobody's heard from the castle in days." He wrung his hands. "We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying." He shook his head. "We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

Alistair spoke up. "Hold on. What is this evil that's attacking you?"

"I… I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does." He looked back over his shoulder. "I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you. He's just over there in the chantry. Please, come…"

Sereda glanced at the others, then signalled for Faren and Morrigan to join them. "We're coming."

* * *

The man, Tomas, led them into the chantry. Wounded people were everywhere, and children huddled together under the watchful eyes of bedraggled parents. Their small party garnered stares, and Sereda found herself a little intimidated by the hope she could see starting to dawn on some of the faces.

A man in slightly finer clothes than the others looked up as they entered. "It's… Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you?" He looked them over. "They're obviously not simple travellers."

"No my lord," said Tomas. "They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Tomas." He gave them an appraising look, then met Sereda's eyes. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan," Alistair said. "Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and…" His voice became slightly embarrassed. "…covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Recognition dawned on Teagan's face, and he smiled widely. "Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news."

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teryn Loghain has anything to say about it."

"Indeed." Teagan's voice was grim. "Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

Sereda smiled. "You don't believe Loghain's lies?"

Teagan actually snorted. "What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly." His voice was bitter. "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man. So… you are a Grey Warden as well? A pleasure you meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances." He then looked at Elissa with curiosity. "You my dear look very familiar. Is it possible we've met?"

"I came here was with my father, Teyrn Cousland," said Elissa.

He smiled at her. "Of course, your Bryce's little girl, though you're not so little anymore." He then looked at them with a grim and serious face. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill."

He sighed. "No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What evil things are you talking about?" Sereda asked.

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh… They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers." He shook his head grimly. "With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet." His eyes went to Alistair. "Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

"It isn't just up to me." Alistair looked at Sereda, his own face desperate. "Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon."

Sereda gave him a reassuring nod. "Of course we'll help." She heard Morrigan mutter something that sounded disapproving.

Sten's voice she could actually make out. "There are no darkspawn here, and nothing to gain. It is a fool's errand."

Sereda channelled all the years growing up in the royal palace into her voice as she turned to look at him. "If there's a chance to rescue the arl, we have to try." Also Alistair was right they wouldn't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon.

"Perhaps," said Sten. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but went silent instead.

"Thank you!" said Teagan, hope finally entering his face. "Thank you, this… means more to me than you can guess." He looked around. "Now, then. There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defences outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry. Sir Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."

Sereda nodded then turned to her companions. "Daylen, see what you can do about tending to the wounded. Get as many people on their feet as you can. Morrigan, help him. The rest of you, with me."

"I'll see if I can't help the archers," said Theron. "I have some experience in dealing with undead and I might be able to get them to hit the target."

Sereda nodded in agreement.

* * *

After talking with Murdock, Sereda began giving directions to the rest of the wardens. She sent Faren to check along the path the dead used, and to possibly set up some of his traps. Leliana went to assisted Theron with training the men and to help Kallian and Sten, she sent to round up any more potential defenders. Flanked by Alistair and Elisa, she went to go speak with the blacksmith.

Kallian entered into the house with Theron alongside her. The qunari and Leliana stayed at the back, watching the door.

"That dresser appears to be breathing," Kallian observed dryly.

From inside the dresser, a voice yelled, "go away! This isn't your home!"

Sten folded his arms. "A small human. I say burn it out."

Before Leliana had time to protest the boy was already tumbling out. "Ahh! What are you doing? All right, I'll come out!" Kallian tried to keep a straight face. The poor child actually looked terrified. "Please don't hurt me! I'll go back to the chantry if you want! I didn't mean any harm!"

"Your sister is looking for you, you know," said Theron. Kallian shot him a questioning look.

"I just… didn't want to be at the Chantry anymore. Everyone's scared, and I want to be brave."

Kallian raised an eyebrow at the boy. "How is hiding in a dresser being brave?"

"I wasn't always in here! I hid when I heard you coming. I was…" He cut himself off. "Well, I shouldn't tell you. It's a secret."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could help you," said Kallian.

"You… could? All right… I guess." He shrugged. "I just… Father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer." He sighed. "I thought… if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Kill the bad people who killed Mother."

Kallian felt a trace of panic as the kid started to cry. "You had the right idea," said Theron calmly. "You are indeed very brave."

"Thank you, sir," the boy said, his voice hitching from crying. "But the sword is too heavy for me. I… guess I'm not as strong as someone like you."

"Where is the sword now?" Kallian asked.

"In the chest in Mother's room. Father gave me a key, but I'm not supposed to give it to anyone."

"Perhaps I could help you and your sister in return?" Theron offered.

The boy's eyes widened hopefully. "You could? Maybe you could… give my sister money? She said if we had money we'd be all right, even if Mother is dead."

"I'll talk to your sister about it. I promise," said Theron.

"All right. Here is the key. I hope you use it to kill a lot of those bad people."

"He will," said Kallian told the boy. "It's what he does."

"I should… go back to the Chantry. Good luck." The boy ran off.

"Let's take a look at this dragon-slaying sword," said Kallian.

* * *

They then wandered off to locate a dwarf by the name of Dwyn in the hope they could convince him to help in the militia.

"Heh. This door is locked." Kallian fiddled with the lock. "And now it's not." He gestured for Sten and Leliana to keep an eye out, and Theron followed him into to the house.

A dwarf, flanked by two tattooed humans, stood in the room. He glared at Kallian. "Wonderful. Intruders. I hope you've a good reason for breaking and entering into my home."

Theron gave the door an apologetic look. "I apologise. We did not mean any harm."

"Apology accepted. The name's Dwyn. Pleased to meet you," he then looked at them in annoyance. "Now get out."

"What are you doing shut up in here?" Kallian asked.

"Surviving," said Dwyn simply. "We have supplies to last for quite some time, and my boys and I can swing a weapon better than any of those fools out there."

"You're dying here just as easily as you would out there," Kallian pointed out.

Dwyn crossed his arms. "Thanks, but I'll take my chances in here. Everyone else can run around in the open, waiting to die."

"Can't I change your mind?" Kallian asked, who was resisting the urge of stabbing the dwarf through the neck.

"I'll put in a good word for you with Bann Teagan or the arl," said Theron.

Dwyn pondered for a moment looking at the two elves in front of him. "Hmm. You might just be able to pull that off." He sighed. "Fine, I'll throw in with the militia. For now." He then made his way out of the door, but not before looking at the two elves. "You better be out there, too, when the sun goes down. I'm not fighting for lost cause, you hear me?"

Kallian just stares at Theron in disbelief. "How did you accomplish that?"

Theron shrugged. "I have an honest face."

Kallian decided not to argue. "Let's round up whoever is in the tavern, and head back."

* * *

When the end of the tavern they found Faren, who was taking a great deal of pleasure in gouging Lloyd out of free drinks for the militia before sending him off to fight. Then the two of them saw an elf sitting by himself.

"Not looking for company," said the elf as the two of them approached him.

"Strange seeing a fellow elf here," said Theron, especially one well-armed.

The elf narrowed his eyes. "We have nothing in common: you're Dalish."

"We're still both elves, aren't we?"

"I'm not here to talk."

Leliana looked at the elf curiously. "There's something about this man's demeanour. I… I don't know."

The elf now looked very nervous. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you do, don't you? I know a spy when I see one," said Leliana.

The elf then turned his attention upon Theron and Kallian, "Look, just because the two of you are elves doesn't mean we should… be friends. I was just told to… I mean… just leave me alone."

Then before the two of them reacted Faren appeared out of nowhere and sidled up behind the other elf. "What do you mean?" Faren asked. "What were you told to do?"

The elf jumped slightly. "Nothing. Nobody told me to do anything. Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go around threatening people!"

"And how do you know we are Grey Wardens?" Kallian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just… overheard it. That's all. If you'll excuse me… I want to get to the chantry before the sun goes down."

"Mind explaining this letter I found?" Faren asked holding up a piece of parchment.

"What? How did you...? You stole that right out of my pocket!" Faren grinned and Theron had to admit he was very skilled when it came to pickpocketing. "This is more than I bargained for. Look, they just paid me to watch the castle and send word if anything should change." He shook his head desperately. "But they never said anything about monsters! I haven't even been able to report anything since this started! I'm stuck, same as you, I swear!"

"Who are 'they'?" Kallian asked. "Who hired you to do this?"

"A tall fellow. I forget his name." The elf ran a hand through his hair as he looked back and forth between the five well-armed individuals in front of him. "He, uh, said he was working for Howe. Arl Rendon Howe. He's an important man, Teryn Loghain's right hand. So I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What are you supposed to watch the castle for?" Theron asked.

"Just to report any changes, honest! All I could send word about was the arl getting sick. After that, monsters started coming from the castle."

"So you know how this happened? Tell me now." Kallian fingered one of her blades.

"I don't know anything about these creatures! When the arl got sick, I got scared that people would think I was involved. But I swear I don't know anything about it! They sent me to watch. Maybe they knew the arl would get sick. I don't know."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I just thought I was serving the king and making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me!"

Faren nodded. "I think you should help defend Redcliffe tonight."

"Fitting," said Sten.

"All… all right." He sent at them. "I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy, I won't forget it." He scrambled from his seat and practically flew out of the door.

* * *

She had to agree to rescue a maiden from the castle, but the smith started readying weapons. Sir Perth wanted magical amulets for his guards. A symbol was a symbol. The mother at the chantry was reluctant at first, but between Sereda's urging and Daylen's healing everyone in sight, she eventually relented and agreed to provide the knights with charms.

The letter Theron gave her just confirmed her earlier suspicions. Elissa paced angrily. "So, it looks like that Theron was right. Howe and Teryn Loghain's have joined forces?"

"Disturbing news indeed," said Teagan.

"I still don't understand why Loghain would do this," said Elissa shaking her head. "I always thought of him as a reasonable man who could always see the true enemy."

"Maybe, the enemy is not who he thinks," said Theron. All of them looked at him curiously and he looked at Teagan. "Bann Teagan, I am right in assuming that Loghain has sent most of his forces to guard the borders."

Teagan nodded. "Indeed, he's cutting off the reinforcements from Orlais."

"That proves my suspicions," said Theron. "I am also right in thinking that most of the Grey Wardens here were either Orlesian or were trained by Orlesian."

"Yes, King Maric allowed a few Orlesian into Ferelden," said Elissa and her eyes widened. "You're not suggesting that Loghain believes that Orlais are planning another occupation."

"Why wouldn't he, he probably believes that the Grey Wardens are Orlesian spies and they had come up with this Blight as some sort of hoax so they could get the Orlesian into through Ferelden without a fight. He then believes that once the darkspawn are vanquished that they will not just leave."

"It would explain why he was so adamant about not having Orlesian entering Ferelden," Sereda nodded.

"A problem we'll deal with once we deal with the undead," said Teagan. He looked at Sereda. "Both Murdock and Sir Perth are ready for nightfall."

""We'll take up a position near the path. Faren, how'd you do with those traps?"

"Found some oil," said Faren. "Won't be enough to kill them, but it will slow them down long enough."

"I've also managed to train the militia with the proper use of a bow and given them pointers when dealing with undead," said Theron

"Good work," said Sereda. "Now we just wait."


	29. A Village Under Siege

The sun began and it wants a thick mist began to cover them and judging from the looks on everyone the attack was about to begin. Sereda looked and could see the undead forces marching straight towards them.

Sereda nodded to Sir Perth as they started taking positions. "Daylen, Morrigan, stay back. Focus on healing. Theron, Leliana, keep with the mages and use your arrows. Alistair, keep them off the casters and archers. Sten, you, Faren and I will form a wall. Sir Perth, you and yours form the second line. Elisa, Kallian, stay mobile and flank where you can. Let's go."

Satisfaction lit their faces and Faren smiled as his traps began to thin the numbers. The satisfaction dimmed somewhat as the things kept coming. Beside her, Sten and Faren set to work with their long blades. She stepped forward, blocking a corpse that attempted to get past Sten's sword and brought her own blade down. Now and then she saw Elissa and Kallian dart in and out of the fray. Kallian swung her blade slicing a corpse arm clear off, leaving the corpses easy targets for Perth's men or the fire. With a sword in each hand, Elissa resembled nothing so much as a whirlwind of blades, dancing here and there, as she cut down the dead.

The fire had burned out by the time the last wave had fallen. Daylen tended wounds quickly. Sir Perth started to offer congratulations, and then jerked his head as the alarm sounded from the village below. "More of them."

Sereda nodded. "Stay here," she told him. She looked to her companions. "Move."

* * *

The defenders stood in the rough palisade of spikes. Theron quickly grabbed more arrows, and tossed a full quiver to Leliana. She caught it and gave Theron a nod of thanks as they took their positions. Sereda called out instructions as the dead started to come, and the wardens took the front lines.

Theron kept up a steady stream of arrows. Beside her, Alistair used his shield and sword to take care of anything that got close to him and the mages. She smiled to herself. It was good having someone to watch her back. Barkspawn darted through the field, finishing off the few that still twitched and tried to drag themselves towards the villagers.

Her companions were doing the brunt of the work. Only a few of the villagers had even had to raise weapons. She nocked another arrow, and then searched for a target. After a moment, she let it down. "Is that all of…"

A corpse limped out from between two houses. Sten cut it in half with an almost casual swing of his greatsword. There was silence for several heartbeats. And then slowly, a cheer started to go up.

Sereda began to relay orders and they split into two groups. They began searching through the few corpses still lingering in the village. Theron and Leliana remained at the palisade, bows in hand, as they scanned for any remaining targets.

"Did we lose anyone?" Dayen asked.

"I don't think so," Theron replied.

"Thank the Maker," said Leliana. Her words were echoed by several of the villagers standing nearby.

* * *

Theron wasn't sure he'd seen anything as lovely as that sunrise. They'd manage a couple hours respite, waiting with bated breath for the dawn to come.

Teagan stood before the chantry. "Dawn arrives, my friends, and all of us remain." He held up his hands. "We are victorious!" A great cheer met his words. He gestured towards them. "And it is these good folk you see beside me that we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we would all have perished." He turned towards them. "I bow to you, noble sirs. The Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour."

"Thank you, Bann Teagan. We are honoured," said Sereda, giving him a small bow.

Theron looked around at the faces of all the people. Several met his eye and smiled warmly or waved. He never thought humans would congratulate him, it was entirely a new experience. Next to him, Leliana smiled. "This part of the story at least, has a happy ending."

"It does indeed," he said. He then looked over towards the castle. "Sadly when one tale begins another seems to follow."

A woman from the chantry stepped forward, and began to pray for those that had fallen on previous nights.

"Gods above ease their passing," said Theron quietly as she finished.

Teagan spoke again. "With the Maker's favour, the blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl. Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able." He looked back to Sereda, and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Now, we've no time to waste. Meet me at the mill. We can talk further there."

* * *

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside at all," said Teagan as they arrived. He turned to them. "But I shouldn't delay thing further. I had a plan… to enter the castle after the village was secure." He fumbled with a ring on his finger. "There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"That's convenient," said Faren.

"Perhaps I should have gone into the castle earlier… but I could not leave the villagers—" He looked up. "Maker's breath!"

Sereda turned in the direction he was facing. A woman was heading in their direction, followed by several guards. She saw some of her companions reach for weapons, and gestured for them to stand down.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" Relief filled the woman's face as she approached them.

"Isolde! You're alive! How did you…?" He blinked. "What has happened?"

Isolde spoke in a rush. "I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I…" She hesitated, and then her voice became firm. "Need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Sereda couldn't believe her ears. "We will need more of an explanation than that."

Isolde gave her a confused look. "What? I…" She looked back at Teagan. "Who is this woman, Teagan?"

Alistair sighed. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair?" Annoyance filled Isolde's face and voice. "Of all the… why are you here?"

Teagan stepped between them. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde." His voice was patient as he tried to reassure her. "I owe them my life."

She nodded slowly. "Pardon me. I… I would exchange pleasantries, but…" She looked back at the castle. "Considering the circumstances…"

"Please, Isolde..." Teagan said. "We had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!"

Isolde wrung her hands. "I know you need more of an explanation, but I… don't know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues." She sighed. "And I think… Conner is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "He has seen so much death! You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

"Do you think this 'evil' could be some kind of demon?" Daylen asked.

Isolde went pale. "I... I do not know. Oh, Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't let it hurt my Conner! You must come back with me, Teagan! Please!"

Sereda glanced at Daylen. The mage gave her a slight nod silently telling her that it was a demon at work. "Tell me about this mage you mentioned," said Sereda.

"He is an…" Isolde hesitated just slightly. "Infiltrator, I think—one of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill."

Teagan blinked. "Eamon was poisoned?"

Isolde's voice was bitter. "He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say."

"So why must Teagan go alone?" Sereda asked. It only took a split second to realise that Isolde wasn't telling them the whole truth.

Isolde was clearly growing desperate. "For Connor's sake, I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan."

"Promised?" Teagan asked. "Whom did you promise?"

"Something the mage unleashed. So far it allowed Eamon, Connor, and myself to live." She shuddered. "The others… were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village! It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

Sereda looked back at Daylen. The mage's face was grim as he gripped her staff. He met Sereda's eyes, and gave her another nod. Sereda returned it. "Enough questions. We need to decide what to do." Sereda turned back to Teagan.

He met her eyes. "The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde."

The woman nearly collapsed with relief. "Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

"It seems you have little choice," Sereda said.

He nodded. "I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable." He looked at Isolde. "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

"Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge." She gave him one more desperate look.

Teagan ushered them to the windmill. "Here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage." He yanked the ring off his finger and offered it to Sereda. "My signet ring unlocks the door." She took the ring from him. "Perhaps I will… distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?"

"I can't let you do this. It's insane."

"What choice do either of us have? If your business with Eamon is important, you're going to have to go inside to find him."

"He's right," said Alistair. "Without Arl Eamon, we'll never get the support we need."

"Sir Perth and his men can watch for danger at the castle entrance. If you can open the gates from within, they can move in and help you." He sighed. "I don't think there's anyone else who can help you. If you choose not to go, then it's up to me to do what I can." He sighed. "Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else… we're expendable."

There's no questioning about this man's coverage. "I understand. We'll do our best."

"You're a good woman. The Maker smiled on me indeed when He sent you to Redcliffe."

Leliana shook her head. "So we are just going to send him off with that woman? It seems so dangerous!"

"One fool plan on top of another," Sten said.

"I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell… and good luck."

Sereda watched him follow Isolde. "Let's move." As they went into the windmill, she held up a hand to slow Theron. "Protect Alistair," she whispered. "If we lose Eamon, we're going to need him."

He nodded. She was halfway down the corridor before it occurred to her he didn't ask why.

* * *

"Demons?"

"This mage could have summoned one," said Daylen. "Or thinned the veil enough that one could cross over and take the bodies of the dead."

"Oh. Wonderful." Sereda sighed. "How do we fix it?"

"The simplest and easiest course of action would be to kill the demon," said Daylen.

"Yes, killing the demon should stop these undead," said Morrigan.

"All right," said Sereda. "Looks like we're going to kill a demon."

* * *

They encountered the first corpses in what looked to be a storage room. After fighting so many above, these few were little challenge. The next door took them into what was clearly a dungeon. Daylen was looking around for signs of magic when she heard a familiar voice yell, "Get away from me!"

Ahead, several of the corpses were clawing at a door. Before the warriors could close, Daylen summoned fire and threw it into the midst of the dead. From the cell came the familiar voice again. "Hello? Is there someone out there? Who is it?" Daylen shoved past the others. "By all that's holy…" There Jowan was, staring at him. "You! I can't believe it…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

He leaned on the cell door. "Maker's breath! How did you get here? I never thought I'd see you again, of all people."

He looked at him. He was bruised and battered, and pale beneath the dirt and blood on his face. He narrowed his eyes. "I never expected to see you again."

"You didn't, did you?" said Jowan. He then looked ashamed of himself. "Of course, you might want to kill me now, considering what I did."I've done

"Done?" Daylen growled. "You mean besides betraying everything we were taught?"

Jowan blinked. "You don't know? I'm the one who poisoned Arl Eamon. For all I know, he's already dead."

"He's not dead—" Daylen the crossed his arms glaring at him. "At least not yet."

"He's not?" Jowan then took a massive sigh of relief. "That's a relief, I can't tell you how much."

"I take it the two of you know each other," said Elissa looking between the two men back and forth.

"This is Jowan," said Daylen, looking back at her. "He was my friend, until he betrayed my trust and nearly had me set to prison."

"So he's the mage Isolde mentioned?"

"Please," said Jowan. "I know how it seems. Poisoning the arl was… a terrible thing. But I'm not behind everything else happening here, I swear!" He shook his head, and looked back at Daylen. "Before I say anything else, I need to ask you a question. You can do whatever you feel you need to afterward, but I need to know…" He sighed. "What became of Lily? They didn't hurt her, did they? The thought that she might have paid for my crime…"

Daylen couldn't even look him in the eye. "The Chantry sent her away. I don't know where."

"Oh my poor Lily." His voice was devastated. "She must hate me now, if she even lives. What have I done?" He sighed. "So. Here we are again, the two of us. What happens now?"

"I just want to know how you end up here, involved in this."

"I… I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began." He sighed. "At first, Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant me poisoning of the arl. That's the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I'd summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe." He leaned on the wall. "She… had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they… left me to rot."

"Why did you poison Arl Eamon?" Sereda asked.

"I was instructed to by Teyrn Loghain." He looked at her. "I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle." He gave Daylen a hopeless look. "All I wanted was to be able to return." He shook his head. "But he abandoned me here, didn't he? Everything's fallen apart. I never thought it would end like this! Maker, I've made so many mistakes. I disappointed so many people… I wish I could go back and fix it. I just want to make everything right again."

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so now you grow a conscience."

"Well…" He looked at him nervously. "It's a start, maybe. I don't know if anything I do could ever make it right."

Sereda frowned. "So the Teyrn hired you to posion Arl Eamon."

"Connor had started to show… signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training."

"Connor?" Alistair's face revealed his shock. "A mage? I can't believe it!"

Jowan nodded. "She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea."

"Perhaps her son is responsible for what happened," said Daylen rubbing his beard.

"I thought that, too," said Jowan. "Connor has little knowledge of magic, but he may have done something to tear open the Veil." He frowned uncertainly. "With the Veil to the Fade torn, spirits and demons could infiltrate the castle. Powerful ones could kill and create those walking corpses."

"I see," said Sereda. "I think I understand."

Jowan hung his head again. "The arl's a decent man. I wondered how he could possibly be the threat Loghian said he was, but I did it anyway. I'm such a fool."

"So what you intend to do about it?" Daylen asked crossing his arms.

"I'm just sick of running away and hiding from what I've done. I'm going to try to fix it, any way I can." He looked at him. "We were friends once. I know I don't deserve to call you that, after what I did… if it ever meant anything, please… help me fix this."

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "I helped you once in the name of friendship."

Jowan nodded. "And I betrayed you. And Lily. I'm sorry, so sorry!" He then gave him a pleading look. "Please, I'm begging you! Won't you help me try and do one thing right in my life? Give me a chance, please!"

Normally Daylen would have left him to rot, but they needed all the help they can get. "I'll let you out of your cell. Don't try anything."

Sereda looked at him. "Daylen, are you sure?"

"He was my friend once and I want to trust him again," said Daylen. He looked back at Jowan as he opened his cell. "Don't make me regret this."

"I promise you won't," said Jowan.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Alistair.

* * *

Kallian crept through the castle a bit ahead of the others. She heard something move behind a door, and signalled to the others. Sereda nodded. Carefully, Kallian opened the door.

"Ahhh!" The young serving woman squealed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," said Kallian calmly.

"I… I'm sorry; I'm so frightened! These monsters are everywhere!" She shook with terror. "My… my name's Valena, the arlessa's maid. Is she… all right? What happened to everyone?"

"Valena?" Sereda asked. "The smith's daughter?"

She nodded desperately. "You know my father? I want to go back to the village! Is there a way out of here?"

"There is a tunnel leading out in the dungeon."

"B-but the monsters…"

"We've killed most of them. It's safe," Kallian assured her.

She backed away, then nodded. "I'll find my way. I can run fast and I know the castle. Thank you!" She fled.

Elissa glanced at her mabari. "Barkspawn, go protect her." The dog whuffed, then followed the woman out.

"Let's find a way to that gate, let the others in," said Sereda.

* * *

They made their way through the castle. The corpses of servant and soldier alike had risen, and were put back down by the blades of the wardens and their companions. It took some doing but they were able to open the main gates of the castle allowing Sir Perth and the other knights to enter and with their help they were able to clear the courtyard.

"You have opened the gates," said Sir Perth. "This is good. My men and I are eager to see our arl again. Shall we enter the main hall together? It must be held if we are to regain control of the castle."

"Yes, let's go together," said Sereda.

"Excellent. Let's go now, then, and see what awaits us there."

"I think I'll wait here," said Jowan. "I have a feeling that the arlessa won't be too pleased to see me."

"Yes," Sereda agreed. "I think that's probably wise."

* * *

The scene in the great hall was disturbing. Teagan danced and cavorted like a jester to the laughter and applause of a boy. He turned his gaze to them as they entered. "So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" His voice was deep, with a curious echo to it. Sereda saw Daylen stiffen.

"Yes, Connor," Isolde sounded as though she were trying to hold back terror.

"And these are the ones who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?"

"Yes."

The boy's voice became a whine. "And now it's staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

"This is a dwarf, Connor. You… you've seen dwarves before. We've had them here at the castle…"

Connor laughed. "Had them? For dinner, maybe. Looks like a tough chew, maybe in a nice stew. Shall I send it to the kitchen, Mother?"

"Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!"

The boy's voice became lost and frightened. "M-Mother? What… what's happening? Where am I?"

Isolde straightened. "Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

"Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me."

"Maker's breath! What has happened here?" said Sir Perth.

"He's possessed," said Daylen. "An abomination."

"Grey Warden… please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!"

"What did you do with Bann Teagan?" Theron asked.

"Here I am!" Teagan's voice was mocking, almost clownish. "Here am I." He laughed.

Connor chuckled. "I like him better this way. No more yelling; now he amuses me!"

Sereda gestured for the others to spread out a bit, and take positions. Isolde saw them move and started shaking her head desperately. "Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon—he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!"

"And made a deal with the demon to do so?" Morrigan shook her head. "Foolish child."

Connor actually looked indignant. "It was a fair deal! Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

"Nobody tells him what to do!" Teagan laughed. "Nobody! Ha-ha!"

"Quiet, uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes I did." Connor folded his arms, his expression surly and belligerent. "But let's keep things civil." He focused his gaze on Sereda as she walked towards him slowly. "This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, woman… what have you come here for?"

"I need to see Arl Eamon." Sereda watched the others move in carefully.

Connor raised an amused eyebrow. "So you're concerned well-wisher. Why did you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around in caring is so unnecessary!"

"He's one to talk," Faren muttered.

"But father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb them. Isn't that right, Mother?" said Conner his eyes narrowing.

Isolde looked at Sereda desperately. "I… I don't think…"

Connor rounded on her and snarled. "Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull." His voice rose to a shout. "I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she'll repay me!"

The guards charged, and in no time at all they had a battle on their hands. Teagan came at Sereda, and Sten solved the matter by simply punching the man in the face before he could draw a sword, sending him flying to the ground in an unconscious heap. She struck a guard across the belly with the flat of her blade, and then slammed her shield into his face. Across the room, Kallian tumbled into the legs of the two men coming at him, tripping them both. Faren slammed the hilts of his weapons into their heads as they fell. Sir Perth and his knights assisted in the battle fending off the guards.

"Daylen?" Sereda asked.

"If its blood magic controlling them, I think I can help," he replied.

Sereda nodded. "Start with Teagan. Leliana, Faren, bind the others. Theron, Alistair, Sten, you and the knights guard the doors. Elissa, please see to Isolde. Kallian, Morrigan, see if you can figure out where Connor went."

"Don't hurt him!" Isolde said as Elissa guided her to a chair.

"They won't," Elissa assured her.

Daylen knelt next to Teagan, and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, he stirred and sat up.

"Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?" Isolde tried to stand up, but Elissa stopped her from doing so.

"I am…" Teagan looked around as if slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. "Better now, I think. My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am." Isolde looked at Sereda, and then outright shoved Elissa out of the way to throw herself at the ground near where Seredawas kneeling. "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

Sereda narrowed her eyes. "You knew this all along."

"I…" Isolde looked at her feet ashamed. "Yes. I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do."

Jowan then appeared entering into the main hall. "I'm sorry, my lady, but Conner has become an abomination. He is no longer your son."

Isolde glared at him with hatred. "You! You did this to Connor!"

"I didn't! I didn't some any demon, I told you!" Jowan pleaded. "Please, if you'll let me help…"

"Help?!" Isolde shrieked. "You betrayed me? I brought you here to help my son and return you poison my husband!"

Teagan eyes narrowed at Jowan's presence. "This is the mage spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?"

"He was. I assumed the creatures had killed him by now." Isolde hatred to Jowan was nothing like Sereda had ever experienced. "He must have been set free."

"I thought he'd be useful, seeing as he helped start this," said Daylen.

"Useful?" Isolde turned on him. "After everything he did, he should be executed! Without him, none of this would have happened!"

"Your secrecy made his actions possible, Isolde," Teagan pointed out.

"But I…"

"I know… what you must think of me, my lady," said Jowan giving her an apologetic look. "I took advantage of your fear. I am sorry. I… never knew it would come to this."

"Well, I shan't turn away his help," said Teagan. "Not yet. And if Conner is truly an abomination—"

"He is not always the demon you saw," said Isolde. "Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

"Isn't that what started all this?" Teagan shook his head reproachfully. "You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret… to protect him."

"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away. I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…"

Sereda looked at Daylen and Jowan. "What are our options?"

Daylen rubbed his beard. "There is a connection between the demon and Connor. If we can get into the Fade, we could kill the demon, and thus free Connor."

"You can do this?" Isolde turned her eyes beseechingly towards the mage.

"Not easily," said Jowan. "It normally requires lyrium and several mages, but I have…" He hesitated. "Blood magic."

Daylen stared at him in horror. "Blood magic uses life force of others as raw mana. But for a ritual this powerful you would require a lot of life energy—all of it in fact…"

Teagan stared at them. "So… someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?"

"Yes, and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's… not much of an option…"

"Agreed, our best bet is to head to the Circle of Magi and ask for their help," said Daylen. "It will take a day's journey there and back."

"But what will happen here? Conner will not remain passive forever!" said Isolde.

"I'll stay here as a precaution and keep an eye on Conner," said Jowan.

Sereda nodded. "Well, we were headed there next anyway."

* * *

They regrouped in the Chantry. Leliana helped Faren negotiate for supplies, trading away most of Daylen's elfroot potions for things like arrows. Theron began to gather herbs and other ingredients they would need for their journey.

He noted Kallian talking with a boy and a young woman. Kallian handed the boy the green hilted sword she'd been using earlier, then closed the woman's hand over something that looked like money. The boy held the sword to him proudly as he looked up at Kallian, eyes wide and almost worshipful.

An older woman looked at him and made a clucking sound. A moment later he found a heavy, well-made green cloak being draped over his shoulders. "There. That will do to keep the weather off you a bit better than the rag you were wearing earlier."

" _Mas serannas_." She looked at him blankly. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't you be thanking me," she admonished him. She pointed over to where a soldier was sitting with a toddler in his lap. "My grandson still has his daddy because of you and yours." She cocked her head at him. "Your accent, and those marks. You're Dalish?"

"Yes."

A little girl looked up at him. "Really?"

He knelt down to her level. "Really."

"But you're nice! You saved us."

"Most Dalish are nice. We just don't trust humans very much."

"Why not?"

Theron closed his eyes. "It's a long and complicated story."

A few minutes later, he found himself surrounded by half the children in the Chantry as he wove the tale of Hesiria and her silver horned halla.

* * *

Teagan walked with them towards the edge of the village. "Maker forgive us. Connor is but a young boy, and this is happening to him only because he wished to help his father."

Daylen smiled at him reassuringly. "Fear not I've defeated demons in the Fade before. We'll help him."

He nodded, then looked at Sereda. "The castle is under control for the moment, though I hear pockets of those creatures remain. For now, my main concern is ensuring that Eamon lives and Connor remains…" He sighed. "Where he is." He glanced towards Morrigan and Kallian. "I am not certain what keeps him there, but he will not stay there for long. Just do what you intend to do quickly."

Sereda nodded. "We'll would turn as soon as possible. Hopefully, Jowan will be able to keep the boy at bay until we return."

He turned to Alistair, and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Maker go with you." He looked them over. "All of you." He turned, and walked back to the village.


	30. Broken Circle

They had set up camp and were about half a day away from Lake Calenhad. Hopefully they will be able to get the mages help with both the Blight and Redcliffe. She made her way over to Sten in the hope she could get a better understanding of why he was sent to Ferelden.

"So will you tell me now why you were caged?"

Sten looked down at her. "I caged myself. A weak mind is a deadly foe, as you are no doubt aware."

"Are you saying you put yourself in that cage?" Sereda asked.

"I know that my failures were my own. I told you before that I was sent here. I was not sent alone. I came to your lands with seven of the Beresaad—my brothers—to seek answers about the Blight. We made our way across the Fereldan countryside without incident, seeing nothing of the threat we were sent to observe. Until the night we camped by Lake Calenhad." He looked into the fire. "They came from everywhere: The earth beneath our feet, the air above us, our own shadows harboured the darkspawn. I saw the last of the creatures cut down, too late. I fell."

"That sounds like what happened to me at Ostagar."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "I heard the stories of Ostagar. Your kith stood their ground when others fled. No one can do more than that." He looked back to the fire. "I don't know how long I lay on the battlefield among the dead, nor do I know how the farmers found me. I only know that when I woke, I was no longer among my brothers. And my sword was gone from my hand."

"What did you do?"

"I searched for it. And when that failed, I asked my rescuers what had become of it."

"And then?" She knew the answer already, but wanted to get a better measure of the strange man

A slight trace of regret entered his voice. "I killed them. With my bare hands." He looked at her. "I did. I knew they didn't have the blade. They had no reason to lie to me. I panicked. Unthinking, I struck them down."

"That's terrible."

"I know. I cannot justify what I have done. My honour is forfeit. That sword was made for my hand alone. I have carried it from the day I was set into the Beresaad. I was to die wielding it for my people. Even if I could cross Ferelden and Tevinter unarmed and alone to bring my report to the arishok, I would be slain on sight by the antaam. They would know me as soulless, a deserter. No soldier would cast aside his blade while he drew breath."

She sighed. After a few minutes, she asked, "couldn't you search for it?"

"If I knew where to look, it would be in my hand now.""

"You said you fought the darkspawn near Lake Calenhad. I believe that is where we are heading. Don't worry. We'll find it."

He looked towards her. "Perhaps those words are empty, but… thank you all the same."

* * *

The next day they packed up camp and made their way to Lake Calenhad. Daylen kept pace with Morrigan as they brought up the rear of the party. "Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry?"

She gave a low laugh. "You are very cute to ask such questions."

He shook his head. "And you are cute when you're evasive."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should be wrapped in ribbons and adorned with flowers, so cute are we two." She laughed again. "My mother has been hunted from time to time, yes. By Templar fools like Alistair, which should tell you how successful they generally were. Flemeth made a bit of a game of it, in fact. The Templars would come again and she would look at me and smile and say the fun was about to begin once more."

"Fun? You found it fun?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I found the game fun. I was too young to understand the truth behind what was happening. Flemeth would warn them once. 'Twas a warning they inevitably failed to heed. And then the true game began. Often Flemeth would use me as bait. A little girl to scream and run and lure the Templars deeper into the Wilds and to their doom."

"Flemeth used you as bait?"

She smiled. "'Twas a game and I a young girl. If I didn't get to play, I would have been very upset. Thankfully, the Wilds is a vast place. Once they found us, Flemeth would simply move us elsewhere and we would be lost within the forest once again. I did not understand the danger we faced until I was much older. I had never heard of 'apostates' or 'maleficarum'."

Daylen twitched a shoulder. "Do you still think that was fun?"

She looked over at him. "I think that my mother made it fun so that a child did not learn to fear. And I think that it was necessary. There are no trials for apostates, no prisons, no mercy. There are only absolutes, so only survival matters are. If the Wilds have taught me anything, tis' this: first you must survive. Do you disagree?"

He looked around to make sure the others were out of earshot. "You're probably right."

She gave a surprised chuckle. "An enlightened view. Or at least an agreeable one."

* * *

"What was life like in a Chantry… what's the word, cloister?" Theron asked.

Leliana smiled. "Quiet. It was a life suited for contemplation. In the cloister, away from the fuss and flurry of the cities, I found peace. And in that stillness, I could hear the Maker. But it was not perfect. Some of my Chantry fellows were condescending. That is the nature of religious folk, I suppose."

"How so?"

"When I talked about my beliefs—that the Maker reveals Himself in the beauty of His world—they…" She sighed. "Treated me with disdain. They want to believe that He is gone, so that when He turns His gaze on them, it means they are special—chosen. He cannot possibly have love for all—the sick and weary, the beggars and the fools."

"I prefer your ideas to the ideas of the Chantry," he said. He still recalled the stares of the Chantry folk when they'd noted his vallaslin. The revered mother, at least, had accepted his offering with respect. Donating it, after the trouble it had nearly caused, had felt right.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Thank you." She spread her hands. "Maybe I'm wrong, but it is the Maker's place to decide if I am worthy, not men. Not the Chantry." Her voice held a quiet conviction.

They walked in silence for a while. Theron used his senses to scan from time to time, both to check for darkspawn and to keep track of the others. They'd walked for nearly a half hour in companionable silence when Leliana gave him a contemplative look. "I must say that traveling with you has opened my eyes to how wrong some are about the Dalish. You are not at all savage. And I've not seen you snatch away women and children without provocation."

He blinked at her. "Are you trying to be funny?" he asked uncertainly.

"Funny? No, people actually do believe such things of you. If my people were more open to interacting with yours, we could do away with such mis-perceptions."

"The last time that happened, it didn't end well." He shrugged.

"I know humans and elves do not share a happy history, but peace must be possible." Her voice was earnest. "I hear many city folk talk about how wonderful it must be to live simpler lives, close to the earth. They could learn from the Dalish."

He frowned. "Do you think us a quaint curiosity meant for study?"

"I… I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that." She gave an embarrassed shake of her head. "I wasn't trying to belittle your culture. I have met very few elves and those I have met were… pledged to the service of Orlesian nobles."

"Slaves." He almost spat the word.

"They are serfs. There is no slavery in Orlais."

"It's the same thing."

"Elven servants are well-compensated for their services. Some of them live richer lives than humans. A well-trained elven servant is highly valued in Orlais. They are nimble and dextrous and many people find them pleasing to look at."

He stared at her. "Like a prize-winning animal?"

"No, I did not mean it that way!" She sighed. "My words were clumsily chosen. I did not mean to offend. I—" She made a vexed sound. "I am sorry."

"You may not be cruel," he said. "But you still see us differently."

"I… I did not realise that. It is so strange, how long-held beliefs just seem natural and… right. Like there is no other way to feel. Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about."

The feeling was mutual. Though Theron wished that he didn't sound so harsh, he must apologise to her later.

* * *

Sereda watched the scavenger for a moment. Then she shrugged and approached him.

"Back off!" he said when he saw her. "I was here first!"

"You haven't seen a sword lying around here, have you?"

"Why, you looking to buy one?"

"No, but my very large, angry friend here is," she gestured casually towards Sten.

"Ah… is he? Heh. Well… that's… see I'd like to sell you one, but I don't… uh… have any myself." He frowned. "I got part of a glove that the wolves didn't chew too badly, though! I think it was a glove, anyway… I know. Don't say it. I got cheated." He sighed. "I knew the guy who was here before me. He sold me this spot. Said he'd found giants and all kinds of crazy valuables. He didn't mention he'd taken everything but the bones and dirt already. His name's Faryn. Squirrelly little bastard, if you ask me. Which you didn't. But I said it anyway."

Sereda made a mental note of the name. "He found valuables here?"

"So he says. He didn't leave none of it here, I'll tell you. He was going to Orzammar, he said. I imagine he's gotten there by now." He grinned. "If you find him, tell him I sent you! It'll scare the piss out of him. Heh."

She nodded, and walked back to where Daylen seemed to be trying to negotiate them a boat.

* * *

"You! You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!" Carroll folded his arms and glared.

Daylen rubbed his head. Some things never changed. "I am a Grey Warden and I seek the assistance of the mages"

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Kill some darkspawn. Come on. Let's see some righteous Grey Wardening."

"There aren't any darkspawn here." He was resisting the urge to shoot lightning at the Templar in front of him.

"That's good, I suppose. Wouldn't want darkspawn smeared across the landscape. I hear their blood is black. Is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden."

"It's not black, but it burns when it touches you."

"Oh, pleasant, eh? Good thing I don't have to kill them then. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way. Right now. Go."

It was fortunate that he knew his weak spot very well. "Your superior won't like that you've given me trouble."

"Oh, really? You think Greagoir would be upset with me for not letting you in? Wait…" He could almost hear the gears trying to turn in his head. "Actually, he would. Good point."

"Well, we should try our best to avoid that, shouldn't we?"

"He's the big guy around here… I bet he could deal with one Grey Warden. Alleged Grey Warden. Well, you want that I should take you there now?"

"Yes, please do."

"Come along, I suppose."

Daylen glanced back at Sereda as they approached the tower. Sereda gave her a nod and gestured for her to go ahead and take the lead. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

Inside, Templars were moving around, setting up barricades. Greagor stood in the centre of the room, calling out orders. "…and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Matthias saluted.

Behind him, Alistair whispered, "the doors are barred. Are they keeping people out? Or in?"

"Now we wait, and pray." Greagoir shook his head. A Templar touched his shoulder, and pointed to the wardens.

Daylen squared his shoulders and walked towards the Knight-Commander. "Greagoir. Good to see you again."

"Well, look who's back. A proper Grey Warden now, are we?" He actually gave him something vaguely resembling a smile. "Glad you're not dead."

"What's happening?" He looked around at the Templars. He never seen the Templars at like this before. "Why are the great doors barred?"

He sighed. "I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. We were too complacent. First Jowan, now this." He shook a finger at him. "Don't think I've forgotten your role in Jowan's escape."

"Jowan's escape seems small compared to the situation here."

"True enough." He leaned on the table. He looked tired, things must be bad if he was this exhausted.

He looked around the room. A few mages huddled in a corner, trying to stay out of the way of the Templars. His eyes narrowed. "What has become of the first enchanter?"

"We don't know." Frustration, and a hint of fear, filled Greagoir's voice. "We saw only demons, hunting Templar's and mages alike. I realised we could not defeat them and told my men to flee."

He looked over her shoulder at his companions. After what they'd done at Redcliffe, surely they could do something here. "What can I do to help?"

He blinked at him. "I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

His blood ran cold. "How can you think of annulling the entire Circle?"

"This situation is dire." He gave him a remorseful look. "There is no alternative—everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again."

He shook his head. "The mages are not defenceless. Some must still live."

"If any are still alive, the Maker himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing."

Once again he looked around the room. It wasn't just mages in danger, but the Templars as well Templars he could see several familiar faces missing from the crowd, including Cullen. "I'll look for survivors."

"I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

"I have confidence in our abilities." He looked back at his companions, drawing his attention to them.

"Ah, that arrogance hangs about you like some fell cloud, doesn't it?" He was surprised to hear pride in his voice. He sighed, then looked back at the others. He nodded. "If you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my Templars to your cause. Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying darkspawn is a worthy goal."

"We have an agreement, then."

"A word of caution… once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen… then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide."

Sereda raised an eyebrow as Daylen walked back over to them. "Um... Daylen?"

Daylen's voice was flat. "Annulling the circle means killing everyone inside. All the mages." He shook her head. "Sereda, there are children in there."

"Then it seems we have no choice." Sereda gestured at the others. Under the watchful eyes of the Templars, they followed Daylen into the tower.

* * *

Theron looked back as the door closed behind them. He was now trapped in a mage cage, about to face demons and abominations. He was really starting to miss the darkspawn, but he couldn't allow the mages inside to be killed and butchered.

He put a hand on the hilt of the sword, as much to reassure himself it was still there as anything else. Daylen walked ahead, Sereda pace behind him. Faren kept an eye on a dwarven princess. Theron glanced at one of the bodies lying on the ground, and realised that they were walking through Daylen's home.

Ahead, there was a burst of magic. A small group of mages set their spells against a demon, while a group of children cowered behind them. The eldest of the mages sent forth a burst of energy that seemed to dissolve the demon. She touched her head, then turned towards the children and saw them approaching. Her staff came up. "Stop right there! Take another step, and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!" She blinked. "You? You've returned to the tower? Why did the Templars let you through? Are you here to warn us?"

Daylen held up his hands. "This was my home. I want to see what's happened to us, Wynne."

Wynne nodded. "I see you still care about the Circle and our tower. Unfortunately, the Circle is in grave danger."

Daylen nodded. "From the Templars. They intend to annul the Circle."

Wynne's shoulders sagged. "They have the Right of Annulment."

"No, but Greagoir expects it to arrive soon," Daylen walked towards her.

Wynne sighed in resignation. "So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead." She looked back at the children. "They abandoned us to our fate, but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them."

Daylen's hands tightened on his staff. "Did Irving survive as well?"

"If anyone could survive this, it would be Irving. It was he who told me to look after the children. It's… a long story." She gestured wearily at the door behind her. "I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle."

Daylen nodded. "Hopefully we can make sure there is no more bloodshed."

"Yes. Even if we cannot eliminate all the demons and abominations, together, we could lead the survivors out." Hope began to show in her eyes. "Once Greagoir sees we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable."

"Will the children be safe here?" Sereda asked.

Wynne blinked as if noticing Daylen's companions for the first time. A hint of a smile began to show on her face as she looked them over. "Petra and Kinnon will watch them. If we slay all the fiends we encounter on our way, none will get by to threaten the children."

"Very well—" Daylen glanced at Sereda. "If you think that is best."

Morrigan shook her head. "You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages? They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it." Her voice was spiteful.

"You will do as I say," Sereda snarled.

Morrigan scoffed. "Have it your way," she said, waving a hand dismissively.

Wynne turned to the other mages. "Petra, Kinnon… look after the others. I will be back soon."

Petra gave her a worried look. "Wynne... are you sure you're alright? You were so badly hurt earlier. Maybe I should come along."

"The others need your protection more. I will be all right," said Wynne, gesturing at the wardens. She pointed to the children. "Stay here with them… keep them safe and calm."

A couple children were clinging to Barkspawn, and Elissa instructed the hound to stay with the kids. He woofed, and began happily licking faces.

"Have faith." Daylen smiled at Petra. "We will not fail."

Wynne nodded at her. "Your confidence is refreshing, though you should make sure it does not blind you to your weakness." Morrigan rolled her eyes and made a rude sound. Wynne shot her an annoyed look. "If you are ready, let us go end this."

"Let's go," Sereda said.

Daylen looked over the barrier. It was surprisingly strong. He could perhaps have matched it, but not without effort. Wynne nodded at it. "Here we are. I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long."

"You did what you had to do, Wynne," said Daylen, giving her a respectful nod.

"It made me very weary at times, but I had to stay strong, to keep us safe. Be prepared for anything. I do not know what manner of beasts lurk beyond this barrier."

"Let us hope we are able to find survivors," said Theron.

"If not we're in big trouble," said Alistair.

"We're ready. Destroy the barrier," said Daylen.

"All right. Be on your guard…" Wynne gestured, and the barrier fell in a burst of bright light.


	31. The Sloth Demon

Theron rolled out of the way of the attacking corpse. Kallian came to his aid, parrying the blow with her sword before running it through with a dagger. Leliana put two arrows in the next corpse, dropping it before it closed. Theron got back to his feet, and put a hand to his side. His fingers came away wet with blood.

Wynne caught the motion. Her hands glowed white as she put them on either side of the wound. A moment later, the pain vanished. "Thanks."

"You know, you could learn how to dodge," Faren teased.

"I'll remember that," said Theron narrowing his eyes.

Then suddenly the door burst open and four creatures that appeared to be made out of living fire surged through, followed by still more of the corpses. " _Fenedhis_."

Daylen and Morrigan then cast the spell that covered their swords in ice. Theron drove it into the demon, and it shrieked, swiping at him with sickle-like claws. He ducked, withdrew the blade, then stabbed again. This time, it seemed to melt into the floor. He moved on to the next.

Morrigan waved her staff again, and the oncoming corpses seemed to slow. Faren and Sten surged forward, their greater reach of their weapons allowing them to finish off the corpses without disrupting the magic.

"The stories never mention the smell," said Theron as he brought his sword down to finish off one of the creatures.

"I'm not sure if it makes a good story for the hero to lose his lunch from the scent," said Leliana, wrinkling her own nose.

Theron looked around. Sereda and Alistair were locked into battle with one rage demon, while Kallian and Elissa icy blades had made short work on another one. He looked around. He was sure he'd seen four enter the room.

The ground beneath Daylen erupted in flame, and the mage was sent tumbling as the demon shot out of the floor with an unearthly howl. Theron placed himself between it and the downed caster, and both Faren and Sten closed. Each time the demon lunged at one, the other two attacked.

A moment later, it was over. "Everyone all right?" Saitada asked.

"Nothing damaged but my dignity," said Daylen. He and Wynne quickly moved to treat the minor scrapes and burns the others had suffered.

* * *

"I have a thought."

Daylen glanced up at Morrigan's quiet words. He noted she'd waited until the others were occupied and out of earshot. "Oh? What's on your mind?"

"We have an opportunity that I believe we should take advantage of." She looked around, and then continued. "To the point: my mother was once divested of a particular grimoire by a most annoying Templar hunter. It occurred long before I was born, but even today Flemeth speaks of the loss with great rage." She touched her foot to a broken statue. "With the Circle of Magi in such disarray, it occurs to me that this might be the perfect time to recover the tome from their possession, for surely it eventually ended up in their hands."

Ordinarily he wouldn't even consider of such a thing, but they needed to be on good terms with Morrigan. "Very well. I'll keep an eye out for it."

She smiled. "Good. I am most interested to see its contents, should it be located. The grimoire is leather-bound and adorned with the symbol of a leafless tree, should you come across it. If not, however, then I shall simply put it out of my mind."

He was rather interested to see what the book had to say himself.

* * *

Faren shuddered slightly as Wynne and Daylen tried to convince the stock keeper to go back to safety. Daylen had told him a bit about these mages. Tranquil, she'd called them. Creepy, they were. Duncan had saved him from ending up like one of him. He could not believe that someone would do such a thing, but there again the concept of humans was beyond his grasp.

They at least managed to convince Owain to hide, and moved on. Daylen's reaction to the maleficarum was… well, it was a little scary.

"Please, please don't kill me." The survivor of the blood mages was crawling backwards from them.

"The people you killed didn't want to die either," said Daylen, gesturing at the bodies strewn about the place.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves." She held her hands up weakly. "Uldred told us the Circle would support Loghain and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry." She shook her head. "Don't you remember what it was like living here? The Templars watching… always watching"

Faren blinked as Daylen went slightly pale. The woman's words had obviously hit home. Daylen shook his head. "What you've done will make things worse for future mages."

"We thought… someone always had to take the first step… force a change, no matter the cost."

Wynne's voice was cold. "Nothing is worth what you've done to this place."

"And now Uldred's gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs…"

"And all you can do is wallow in self-pity. Pathetic," Faren muttered.

"What else can I do? I'm trapped here."

Daylen didn't replied, he was resisting not to fry the mage, but he was able to hold his temper. Then he turned, and walked away. After a moment, Wynne followed. Faren shrugged, and started to walk away with the rest.

* * *

"Huh, another breathing cupboard," said Faren.

Sereda looked at him, the rubbed her forehead. "Is someone in there?"

"N-no?" a voice replied.

Sereda raised an eyebrow. "It's safe. You can come out."

"Are the demons gone?" The voice was shaky. "Is it safe? I don't want to d-die."

"They're gone."

"If… if you're sure it's safe, I could take a peek outside." A mage in sweaty robes climbed out of the cupboard. "Oooh, ow. Ah… yes."

"Are you hurt?" Daylen asked.

"I have a crick in my back and my bum's gone numb. Oh, holy Maker…" He turned in a slow circle, surveying the remains of the abominations, demons, and corpses they'd left strewn about the room. "Those demons didn't know what hit them, did they?" He gave a polite bow. "Godwin, mage of the Circle of Ferelden, at your service."

"How did you end up in that closet?" Sereda asked.

"There were demons everywhere, blocking my exit. I decided the best thing to do in that situation was to in that situation was to hide and be very, very quiet." He sagged a little. "I just really want to be somewhere safe. I think I might stay here for now. Maybe go back into my closet for a little while."

"We've killed most of the demons. You could escape." Theron stepped back and pointed at the door.

He gave Theron a snide look. "And go where? The Templars have locked the door. I'm just going to stay here and see what happens."

"Very well." Daylen rolled her eyes. "Take care."

He gave her a grateful look. "Thank you again, for saving me. May we meet again, in happier, less life-threatening times." He climbed back into the cupboard and shut the door behind him.

Daylen shook his head before turning to the others. "Shall we move on?"

"Please," said Sereda.

* * *

Sereda was starting to lose count of the number of demons they'd killed. The desire demon had been a little bit disturbing. Killing a man who thought he was defending his wife and children had not been an easy task. The few Templars they'd encountered had been driven mad. They'd incapacitated where they could, but had been forced to kill.

"What about the abominations here?" she asked Daylen.

"These, the changed ones, they are lost to the demons inside them. Even if we could capture them, there is little left of who they used to be."

"You knew some of them?" Theron asked him.

"Yes, but they're gone now and replace with mindless beasts," he said sadly. He then tightened the grip on his staff. "I wish to do Uldred grievous bodily harm."

"I feel the same way," said Wynne

* * *

"Oh, look. Visitors." The demon shifted in place. It sounded as though every word had to be dragged out. "I'd entertain you but… too much effort involved."

"Killing demons is enough entertainment for me, thanks," said Sereda as she drew her sword.

"But why?" The demon blinked at them almost sleepily. "Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am."

Suddenly Sereda began to feel sleepy and it took all her willed just to keep her eyes open. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and… forget about all this? Leave it all behind?"

Sereda felt her mind going cloudy and her companions began to fall. She dimly heard Wynne say something about resisting before she joined the others on the ground. The demon looked at her, eyes boring into her own. "Why do you fight? You deserve more… You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you."

* * *

Sereda found herself standing in a fortress of white stone. It felt comfortable. Like home. And yet… She looked up to see Duncan approaching, and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" he said.

"I can't quite remember what I was doing," she said. She felt as if she had something to do something very important.

"I'm sure you were simply deep in thought. You've been at Weisshaupt for some time now. Do you like it here?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

"Everything is as it should be. We have eradicated the darkspawn, and the world is at peace."

Sereda frowned, and stared at him. She shook her head. Something seemed off. "That's not right. The world is never utterly at peace."

"But now it is, for the first time in history. And you played a part in the making of that history. Do you not remember?"

Sereda shook her head. "No, I thought the darkspawn would always be a threat."

Duncan blinked. "It was a triumph for all of us, bringing down the archdemon and setting the underground lairs ablaze."

Sereda shook her head. "That's not possible. You're hiding something from me."

Duncan frowned. "Foolish child. I have given you so much and you cast it back in my face. Can you not be content with a peace I offer?" He held out his hand to her.

She then remembered the sloth demon and realised that this was nothing more than a dream. The demon must have been quite powerful if he was able to create such an illusion for her.

She drew her sword and pointed it at Duncan. "You offer complacency, not peace."

Duncan narrowed his eyes. "It seems only war and death will satisfy you. So be it! Have your war and your darkspawn! May they be your doom!"

Duncan drew his blade, but she was able to bring her shield up to block. An archer tried to shoot her while her back was turned, but he quickly sidestepped and allowed Duncan to take the hit for her. Then before the archer could defend himself she stabbed him with her sword. She quickly raised her shield blocking the arrow from the other archer and stabbed him with her sword.

She looked at Duncan's corpse and then to a portal far away. She decided it was better than staying here and walked right through it.

* * *

She then found herself in a completely different place. It look like that she was on a floating island, but everything felt strange and unnatural.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a demon?" he asked. However, seem to know the answer to a question already. "No… I see that you're not. You're like me. Congratulations on getting out of that trap."

"Trap?" she asked.

"The demons traps everything that comes here in a dream it thinks they can't—or won't—try to leave. I thought I'd escape, too, but I've been wondering these empty, grey spaces for a lifetime."

Sereda frowned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Niall. I was trying to save the Circle when I encountered the sloth demon. I expect our experiences were similar."

She then remembered what Owen the tranquil had mentioned. "You have the Litany of Adralla, don't you?"

"The Litany was our weapon against the blood mages' domination. But it's too late. Everyone's dead…"

Sereda shook her head. "There is still hope, isn't there?"

"This place drains you of everything… hope, feeling, life…"

"We'll find a way out," she said firmly.

Niall shook his head. "No, there is no way out of here. You think there might be, but you'd be wrong." He then pointed over to a pedestal nearby. "You see that pedestal there? I've studied the runes on it—runes that signify different islands of the sloth demon's domain. The sloth demon itself is on the centre island, but you can't get there. The other islands around the centre somehow form a protective ward. I thought I was getting somewhere when I figure that out, and I went to each island in turn only to have my hopes dashed."

Her eyes widened. "Could my companions be on one of these islands?"

"I… I don't know. There are many dreamers. You might find a way to reach them through the islands… if you're lucky."

Sereda looked at the pedestal with a determined look. "If we work together we can escape."

Niall chuckled. "Nothing dampens your spirits, does it? I don't know whether to admire or pity you."

"I'll be back," she said as she approached the pedestal.

Niall crossed his arms. "Don't mind me then."

* * *

Theron jumped the fallen log and scrambled up the short incline before ducking behind a tree. He held his breath and waited for the darkspawn to pass. Tamlen crouched behind a rock, his eyes wide as he carefully knocked an arrow. Between the trees, Theron could make out the landships fleeing to safety.

A twig snapped, and both elves whirled, firing arrows at the sound. A dwarf in battered armour dodged Tamlen's arrow, but Theron's scraped her arm, eliciting a hiss of pain. Theron lowered his bow. "Easy, _lethallan_ ," he said to Tamlen. "That's not a darkspawn."

"What's it matter, that dwarf can be just as dangerous!" Tamlen responded.

Theron frowned.

"Doesn't sound like something Tamlen would say, does it?" the newcomer asked.

"Who are you? We don't see many dwarfs here," said Theron.

Sereda closed her eyes. "It's not real, Theron."

"How can you say that!" Theron shouted. "My clan… they are safe."

"They are not safe. Not yet. The darkspawn are still coming. You left to keep them safe."

"I… I wouldn't leave my clan."

"Do you remember the mirror, Theron? Duncan saving you?"

"Duncan… the Grey Warden…" Theron shook his head, trying to make sense of the conflicting memories. "You… Where were you when this happened?! The darkspawn came and you Wardens were nowhere to be found!"

"How did you know I am a Warden?"

"I…"

"We took our joining together, Theron. It saved your life."

" _Lethallan_ … kill this dwarf. We must protect our clan."

Slowly, Theron turned. "No, the dwarf is right."

"What?"

"You aren't a real."

Slowly, the forest began to fade. Theron turned to Sereda, his eyes bleak. "I… I shot you."

"It's just a stretch."

Theron laughed, then his vision began to blur. "What the…" Darkness.

Sereda didn't know what just happened, but she knew that Theron was safe. She then turned aside upon the pedestal nearby and wondered where you were taken next.

* * *

Daylen was in the library reading a fascinating book on the Fade, some strange reason he had a twitch in the back of his head as if he forgotten something. Those thoughts noted his mind when Jowan and Lily walked in.

"Still studying, are we?" said Jowan.

Daylen smiled. "I've got a lot of students to teach."

"You should put that book down find a nice girl and marry her just like we did," said Lily.

"I thought mages weren't allowed to marry," a voice interrupted.

Daylen turned, startled. Sereda had just entered the room. "Ah, Sereda. It's nice to see you again."

"No, Daylen this isn't real," said Sereda.

"That's not…" Daylen frowned.

"The dwarf is trying to trick you," said Jowan.

"Don't listen to her," said Lily.

Sereda ignored the two of them, keeping her attention on Daylen. "Do you remember why you left the tower, Daylen?"

"We… to fight the darkspawn."

"And fight them you did. After you killed the archdemon, Irving stepped down so you could take his place. Don't you remember?" said Lily

"Yes. I remember."

"She is obviously confused." Jowan added. "Perhaps her mind is addled."

She turned back to the Sereda. "Come, let me heal you, and perhaps we can see about getting you a meal."

"Be careful. She could be dangerous." Jowan warned.

"We're old friends, Jowan," Daylen frowned. "She won't do us any harm."

Sereda sighed. "Daylen, we really don't have time for this. I have no way of knowing how much time has actually passed. Please, you have to remember. Do you remember finding Jowan, in Redcliff?"

"Jowan, but he's here…"

"And happily married to his love," said Jowan holding Lily's hand.

"He's a blood mage, Daylen."

"To be ridiculous!" Daylen drew himself up. "Jowan would never…" He bit his lip.

"Daylen this isn't really Jowan and Lily… this is the Fade. This is a dream. And those two are demons, shades…"

Daylen eyes widened and he remembered everything. He then quickly pulled out his staff and shot two fireballs at his former friends. At once Jowan and Lily turned into a pair of shades and they burned away to nothing.

"So it was the Fade after all," he said closing his eyes. He then turned to Sereda. "Thank the Maker you came along when you did." Then suddenly his her vision began to blur. "What's happening?"

Sereda watched as he began to fade away like Theron. She knew she must be doing something right and decided to carry on pressing forward as she walked up to the pedestal.

* * *

Sereda found herself on the next island and found Faren standing on a podium. Though there are a lot of dead bodies around, he smiled when he saw her.

"About bloody time you showed up," he said.

Sereda stare of the dead body that his feet and then looked at him. "What happened here?"

"Oh, just took down some demons," he shrugged.

"Wait, you know where in the Fade?" She looked at him in amazement. "How did you figure it out?"

"The demon that was posing as my mother didn't smell of booze," he said. "Well, I think it's time that we start looking for the others." Suddenly he began to fade. "Wait, what's happening?"

Then before Sereda could explain he vanished into thin air. She then made her way to the next pedestal went over to the next island.

* * *

Kallian was standing on the platform with her arms around Nelaros. Today was their wedding day and the Chantry cleric in front of them was about to complete their vows when a dwarf appeared are nowhere.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kallian asked.

"Saving you," said the dwarf.

She blinked. "I don't need saving."

"That's right my dear were about to be married," said Nelaros.

"Kallian, Nelaros is dead don't you remember Vaughan kidnapping you on your wedding day," said Sereda.

Kallian blinked and it was as though a fog was lifting in her mind. She remembered that fateful day and Nelaros dying in front of her.

At one she pulled away from Nelaros. "You're not Nelaros."

"Don't go away my love, we can be together for ever," said Nelaros.

Then Nelaros and Chantry cleric turn into a pair of shades and before she had time to think she stabbed the two of them with her blades. She then took several steps back looking at the remains of the two demons.

"I can't believe was about to get married to a demon," she said. She then looked at Sereda and suddenly she began to fade away. "Where are you going?"

Sereda watched as Kallian vanished just like the others. She then turned and looked at the last portal.

* * *

"…and there was poor Sir Garlan, with no weapon to be had but a dinner fork!"

Elissa laughed as Fergus finished the tale. Her father pounded the table as her mother gave an exasperated sigh, one that didn't quite hide the smile playing on her own lips. Across the table, Oriana rolled her eyes and cooed at the infant in her arms. Oren sat next to her, feeding bits of vegetables to Barkspawn whenever his mother was distracted by the infant. Behind her father, she saw the door of the hall open, a dwarf slipped inside. The dwarf was armed and bleeding. Her mother followed her gaze, and her eyes widened as she too, noticed the newcomer. The table fell silent as one by one they turned to face the dwarf.

"Can we help you or something?" her father asked.

The dwarf looked at them. "I'm looking for your daughter, Elissa Cousland."

Elisaa frowned. "And why are you looking for me, dwarf?"

"This isn't real, Elissa."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned. "Of course this is real."

"Do you remember the night you were conscripted?"

"I…"

Her father stood up. "I would never allow my daughter to be conscripted, no matter what so-called rights the Grey Wardens invoke!"

"Remember, Elissa."

"Don't you remember Arl Howe betrayed your parents? Your family is in their graves, with none to avenge them but you."

"Don't listen to this dwarf," said her mother.

However she began to remember that dreadful night and the fate of her parents. Then together with Sereda she slayed the demons that were posing as her family and look down on their bodies.

"I'll make demon pay," she said clenching her fists. Then suddenly everything began to fade. "What's going on?"

Sereda watched as Elissa fade and made her worry to the last pedestal preparing to face the sloth demon once and for all.

* * *

She landed on the last island and found the demon flowed around the centre of the small valley. "What do we have here? A rebellious minion? And escaped slave?" It laughed. "My, my… but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

Sereda glanced around and realized the others had also appeared around her.

"Oh, here I am! And there you are!" said Alistair pulling out both his sword and shield. "You just disappeared. Well, no matter!"

Wynne's voice rang out. "You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us."

"You made a dangerous enemy, demon, by toying with my mind." Morrigan practically sneered as she readied her staff.

"It is time to finish this." Sten drew his sword. "I have had enough of cages."

"You try to keep us apart. You led us from each other because you fear us. Don't you?" said Leliana as she drew her bow.

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier." The demon's voice was mocking.

"We don't want anything you offer," said Theron, his voice raw.

"I made you happy and safe. I gave you peace. I did my best for you and you say you want to leave? Can't you think about someone other than yourself? I'm hurt, so very, very hurt." It sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather just be rid of your evil right now." Sereda readied her shield as she started towards it.

"You wish to battle me? So be it… you will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!"

The demon shifted into the form of an ogre, batting Kallian and Faren aside effortlessly. It lowered its head and charged. Theron managed to throw himself and Daylen out of the way. Wynne and Elissa weren't so lucky, and were sent flying. Leliana tried to come at it from behind, slashing at its legs. The ogre grabbed him and flung her into Sten, who just barely managed to lower his sword in time to not skewer the bard. The two went down in a heap. It roared at Sereda, and started to lower its head again, when Theron leapt on its back, burying both daggers into its shoulders. It threw back its head, and Sereda took the opening, driving her blade into its now-exposed throat. It reared back, yanking her sword out of her hand, and twisted. Theron lost his grip and tumbled to the ground where he lay unmoving. The ogre roared again, and Elissa fired a bolt of electricity straight in its open mouth. The ogre staggered a moment, then, collapsed. As it fell, the world around them began to break apart.

"You defeated the demon. I never thought…" Sereda turned to see a Niall speaking. His face was overjoyed."I never expected you to get free, to free us all." He looked towards them. "When you return… take the Litany of Adralla from my…" He hesitated a moment. "Body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic."

Sereda nodded as the dream faded away.


	32. Uldred

Sereda awoke, in time to see the sloth demon abomination falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Around her, the others were stirring. She saw Niall's body, which was as dead as a door nail. His fingers were still clutched around a scroll case.

"Well, that was different," said Kallian rubbing her head.

"We were lucky to escape," said Daylen as he took the scroll from Niall's hands.

"We're lucky that our leader was not fooled by such an allusion," said Morrigan.

"We can pat ourselves on the back once we have dealt with Uldred," said Sereda.

"Indeed, let us pray that we are not too late," said Wynne.

* * *

They carried on down the corridor running into several dragonlings on the way. Daylen never understood why they kept them, it was a disaster waiting to happen. Faren then skinned them saying that their scales could come in handy.

They carried on until the came across a Templar inside the magical barrier. Daylen, recognise the Templar once. Bruises stood out starkly on Cullen's pale face. His eyes went wide when he saw him. "This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong…"

"Cullen! Don't you recognize me?" he said looking down at his friend with pure worry.

"Only too well… how far they must have delved into my thoughts…"

Wynne came up next to him with concerned look. "The boy is exhausted. And this cage… I've never seen anything like it. Rest easy… help is here."

"Enough visions. If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game." Cullen tried to stand, and failed.

Leliana began rummaging in her bag. "He's delirious. He's been tortured… and has probably been denied food and water. I can tell. Here, I have a skin of—"

"Don't touch me! Stay away! Sifting through my thoughts… Filthy blood mages… getting in my head… I will not break… I'd rather die." He had never seen such hatred in Cullen's eyes before.

"Cullen it's all right," Daylen assured.

"Silence… I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!" He looked back at him, and his eyes widened. "Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them."

"I'm real, and I'm here to help you," said Daylen calmly.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices… the images… so real…" His voice was little more than a whisper. "Did Greagoir send you? How… how did you get here?"

"We defeated everything in our way," said Sereda. "Now it's Uldred's turn."

"Good… kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they've done," Cullen pleaded. "They caged us like animals… looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left…"

"Be proud. You mastered yourself," said Sten.

"Be proud? What is there to be proud of? That I lived and they died? They turned some into… monsters. And… there was nothing I could do."

"You must stay strong," said Daylen, as he studied the cage in the hopes to free Cullen.

"And to think I once thought we were too hard on you." There was disgust in his eyes alike to which he had never seen before.

"We're not all evil, Cullen."

"Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons."

"This is a discussion for another time!" Wynne put a hand on his shoulder. "Irving and the other mages who fought Ulred. Where are they?"

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there… oh, Maker…"

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it."

Cullen managed to get to his feet. "You can't save them. You don't know what they've become."

"I am a mage too, Cullen," Daylen pointed out.

"They've been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mine and corrupt your thoughts."

Alistair looked at Cullen with a concerned look. "His hatred for mages is so intense… the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind."

Wynne and Daylen exchanged looks. "He's suffered pain and anguish like few have had to endure. That and his lust for revenge have confused the issue—"

"Do not presume to judge me, mage! I am thinking clearly—for perhaps the first time in my life."

Sereda began walking to the stairs. "I want to save everyone who can possibly be saved."

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended… to guarantee no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there."

Sereda looked at him, then looked to Daylen. He shook his head. "I cannot decide on that before seeing what's going on."

"That is your choice to make, but I beg you to consider what I have to say. You cannot tell maleficarum by sight. Just one could influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric."

"I've made my decision," said Sereda as she started climbing the stairs.

"Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all."

* * *

Daylen felt sick as they entered the harrowing chamber. His teachers, his mentors, writhed in cages of cruel magic. And there, standing in the centre, an almost fatherly smile on his face, stood Uldred. His smile widened when he saw him. "Ah… look what we have here. I remember you. Irving's star pupil." His voice was strange, echoing inhumanly. "Uldred didn't think much of you then, and I certainly don't see your appeal now…"

Sereda stepped forward. "I take it you're Uldred."

"Oh. Very observant," said Uldred looking down at the dwarf. "I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are probably better off dying the service of their betters than living with the trouble responsibility of independence."

Daylen raised his staff. "You'll soon follow your servants."

"Wait, wait, wait… let's not be hasty. I'm trying to have a civilised conversation here," said Uldred holding up his hands in defence.

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to accomplish by torturing these people?"

"A mage is but a larval of a form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential!" He then gestured to the trapped mages. "Look at them. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

"You're mad!" Wynne roared. "There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!"

Uldred laughed. "Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he ever was. I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you just accept it. But some people can be so stubborn."

Sereda looked at him with a small smile. "I'm glad so many of them stood up to you."

"And what good did that do? I still won," Uldred pointed out. He then gestured over to Irving, who looks extremely exhausted. I even have the first enchanter on my side, don't I… Irving?"

Wynne gasped in horror and glared angrily at Uldred. "What have you done to him?!"

Irving looked at them very able to make a single sentence. "Stop him… he… is building an army. He will… destroy the Templars and—"

Uldred turned with a sly smile. "You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn."

Irving growled as he tried to stand. "N-never."

Uldred then blasted Irving off his feet. "That's enough out of you, Irving. He'll serve me, eventually. As you will…"

Daylen raised his staff. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

He threw back his head and laughed. "I don't think your opinion matters. That is what I've decided, and that is what will be done. Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter."

"Don't forget the Litany. It will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us," Wynne's voice whispered urgently.

Suddenly Uldred began to change into a pride demon and charged at them. Daylen casted a spell that blast of lightning right into Uldred's smug face. The demon was pushed backwards.

Wynne shoved the litany toLeliana and began weaving her own spells. Mages that had already fallen to Uldred began moving towards them. Theron began firing arrows rapidly as the others moved quickly, striking at the mages before they could fully gather their powers.

Daylen focused his power on Uldred. He could dimly make out Leliana's voice reading from the litany when Uldred tried to force the surviving mages into the fray. Sereda and Faren flanked the demon blocking its path while he sent him massive fireball straight at him.

The pride demon screamed as it fell, twisting and decaying. A foul odor of rot filled the air as the thing dissolved into a pile of rags. A nothing that had once been one of the best of the circle.

Mages were trying to stand, freed from the spells by the death throes of Uldred. Wynne moved to help one of them. Daylen went to help another. There was work still to be done.

* * *

Irving managed to get to his feet after Kallian practically forced one of the restorative potions down his throat. "Maker. I'm too old for this."

"Irving! Are you all right?" Wynne asked.

"I've…" He groaned. "Been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't it, Wynne?"

"I wasn't alone. I had help." Wynne gestured to where Daylen was weaving a healing spell over the last of injured mages.

Irving looked at him. "I was surprised to see you standing there. But I am glad you have returned." He looked around, taking in the Wardens and their companions. "The circle owes all of you a debt we will never be able to repay." He leaned heavily on his staff. "Come, the Templars await. We shall let them know the tower is once again ours."

"Very well, lead on," said Sereda, nodding at him.

"I'll need you to guide me down the stairs…" said Irving. Alistair immediately moved to the man's side and got an arm under his shoulder. "Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower."

* * *

When they came back downstairs, there were several more of the ambulant corpses lying around the room. The cage binding the Templar had collapsed, and Morrigan was watching the man with a wary eye, her hand tight on her staff. Sten looks like a very stern gargoyle keeping his fixed gaze upon Morrigan.

Daylen watched as Theron helped Cullen get to his feet, he still had the same hatred in his eyes and he hoped one day that he would overcome this feeling. He then began to guide the mages down the tower.

* * *

Genuine relief showed on Greagoir's face when he saw them. "Irving? Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive." He took Irving from Alistair and helped the First Enchanter to a chair.

"It is over, Greagoir. Uldred… is dead." Irving accepted one of the restorative potions gratefully.

Cullen looked up from where Theron had seated him. "Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned."

"What?" Irving shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!" He tried to stand up, and Theron pushed him back into the chair.

Greagoir gave Cullen a surprisingly sympathetic look, but his voice was firm. "I am the knight-commander here, not you." He looked back at the others.

Sereda stepped forward. "I believe order has been restored to the Circle."

Greagoir nodded to her. Irving stood, and looked at the surviving mages. "We will rebuild. The Circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it."

"We have won back the tower." Greagoir nodded to Irving. "I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well."

"But they may have demons within them, lying dormant… lying in wait!" Cullen tried to stand up again, and nearly stumbled before Theron caught him and put him back in the chair.

"Leave it be, Templar," said Theron firmly. "Hatred only leads to more hatred and revenge can lead you on a path that would hurt the people you're trying to protect."

"This isn't a matter for debate!" Cullen roared.

"Enough! I have already made my decision." Greagoir gave them a small bow. "Thank you. You have proven yourselves friends of both the Circle, and the Templars."

"It had to be done," said Sereda.

"I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them."

"And what will the Templars do?" Sereda asked.

"For now, I will have to oversee a sweep of the tower. There may be some survivors and we should do our best to tend to them. Please, excuse me. And Irving…" He put a hand on Irving's shoulder. "It is good to have you back."

Irving smiled. "Ah, I'm sure we will be at each other's throats again in no time."

Daylen approached Irving who looked upon him with pride.

"Here we are, the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated… though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It is almost as though the Maker himself sent you."

"I'm glad I could help."

"From what Greagoir said, it seems you came here seeking allies. The least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight."

"But there are so few mages left." His throat was tight. The Templars had managed to find a few other survivors, but nearly a third of the mages and Templars lay among the dead.

"You of all people should know that we are not to be underestimated. The mages you see here will be of great help to you. You have my word, as first enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight."

Wynne joined them. "Irving, I have a request. I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens."

"Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me. The Circle has you. These people are brave and good, and capable of great things. If they will accept my help, I will help them accomplish their goals."

Daylen smiled warmly. "We'd be honoured to have you join us, Wynne."

Irving just shook his head in a fond manner. "You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere."

"Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?" Wynne asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens, but know that you always have a place here. There is much to be done here, and I must go. You must forgive me for not being a proper host."

Daylen blinked as she suddenly remembered the reason they'd come in the first place. "Can the Circle go to Redcliffe to save a possessed child?"

"The child is possessed? But… killing the demon would mean killing the—Unless you intend to enter the Fade? Yes… yes, it can be done with a group of mages… I shall gather what mages I can and we shall leave promptly. A life is at stake." He stood, moving with a bit of his old vigoro.

"We best head back to Redcliffe as soon as possible," said Sereda.

"Let us hope there's something to go back to," said Faren.

Theron looked at Daylen. "You sure this plan will work?"

Daylen rubbed his beard. "I shouldn't have too much trouble, though I admit the sloth demon caught me with my trousers down. However, this time I know what to expect and I am fairly confident I can free Conner."

"I hope so," said Sereda. "Because if this fails we will have to resort to killing the child."

That was one thing Daylen hoped that they would resort to.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Loghain's estate in Denerim, Loghain himself was having a sip of wine. Things had not going his way as Teagan had promised the Bannorn refused to accept his rule. Then his adviser, Arl Howe walked in with a grim look on his face.

"I bring word, sire. There are demands from the Bannorn that you step down from the regency," said Howe. "They are said to be gathering their forces. As are your allies. It appears it will be civil war after all, despite the darkspawn. Pity." Loghain extremely doubt that Howe was disappointed by the outcome.

Howe then reported something most grim. "I also have an interesting report. There seems to be Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. How I don't know, but they will act against you." This was a troubling development, the Grey Wardens could gather allies where he could not in the name of defeating the Blight. "I have arranged for a…" Howe chose his words very carefully. "Solution, with your leave."

Loghain turned and found himself facing an Antivan elf. "The Antivan Crows send their regards."

Loghain knew all about the Antivan Crows and this could either be beneficial or disastrous for his regime. He looked at Howe as if this was some sort of joke. "An assassin?"

"Against Grey Wardens we will need the very best, sire," Howe pointed out.

"And the most expensive," the elf added.

Loghain turned to the elf and despite his better judgement he knew we couldn't deplete his forces from searching high and low for Grey Wardens. "Just get it done."

Both Howe and the elf bowed and left his chambers. Loghain prayed to the Maker that he would not live to regret this.


	33. The Desire Demon

Sereda told the rest of her group to take a well-deserved break when they reached Redcliffe. She took herself to the castle library, and noted almost absently that Sten fell into step with her.

"You are not quite as callow as I thought," he said, glancing down at her. "That is… unexpected."

Sereda narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sten blinked. "Callow? It is a word in your tongue. It means, _without feathers_. As a new-hatched bird."

Sereda rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "I know what the word means."

"Then why ask?"

Sereda was restraining herself from strangling him, which would have been quite a feat considering her size. "I meant, why did you think I was callow?"

"You probably give most people that impression. You'll get over it. Eventually," said Sten.

Now she really wanted to strangle him. "Why did I let you out of that cage again?"

Sten looked down at her with a stern face. "I have wondered that, myself. It is one of the many things I found puzzling about your behaviour."

Sereda crossed her arms. "Well, I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too."

Sten raised an eyebrow. "What is there to be puzzled by? I'm a simple creature. I like swords. I follow orders. There's nothing else to know about me."

Sereda shook her head. "I don't think you're that simple."

She could be wrong, but she could have sworn that Sten smirked. "As I said, you're not as callow as I thought. In any case, we should go now."

* * *

Isolde rushed to Daylen the moment he entered the room. "I see you have returned. Connor is upstairs and remains quiet, for the moment." She wrung her hands. "Have you made a decision?"

"We brought the mages. We'll need a space to work."

"Of course. Anything."

Daylen gave her a few instructions, then waited for the others. Irving entered a minute later, followed by the other mages. Matthias led the Templars with them. He gave her a friendly smile when he saw him, and touched Irving's arm. Irving didn't looked surprised to see Jowan with them or if he did he didn't show it.

"Ah!" Irving said. "There you are." He gestured. "We have brought lyrium and begun preparations for the ritual. We can start anytime."

"Do you have any last-minute advice?" Daylen asked him.

He considered. "It truly depends on the manner of demon. It sounds like a spirit of greed and desire, one of the more powerful in the hierarchy. It will likely engage you in dialog and tempt you with an offer. Avoid it. Making deals with demons never turns out well."

"Let's do this now," said Daylen. The longer they waited the more dangerous it would be. Also he had lost a bit of confidence when he'd been tracked by the sloth demon. Apparently Irving could see this.

"Very well. I assume you are going into the Fade." He gave her a concerned look. "Or did you have someone else in mind?"

Wynne was no combat mage. Morrigan… he had a feeling that she will have the patience to deal with a child. "I will go."

He smiled at him, his face proud. "Good. Let us get the ritual underway, then."

* * *

Theron was curious to know more about Leliana.

"Why did you decide to come to Ferelden?" he asked.

"My mother was from Denerim and I consider myself a Ferelden. Mother served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived here when Orlais ruled." She shrugged. "When Orlais was defeated and the common folk began to resent the presence of any Orlesian, the lady returned to Orlais. She took my mother with her. I was born in Orlais, and did not set foot in Ferelden till much later. Mother was always telling me stories of her homeland; I think she missed it."

"What happened to your mother?"

"Mother died when I was very young. Lady Cecilie let me stay with her. I had no one else. She was quite old then, and she had me study music and dance to entertain her. It is unfair, that I have more memories of Cecilie than my mother."

"You were young, it's understandable." He couldn't even call up the face of his own mother.

"Strangely, the only thing I really remember of Mother was her scent. She kept dried flowers in her closet, amongst her clothes. Small, white Ferelden wildflowers with a sweet fragrance. Mother called them Andraste's Grace. They were very rare in Orlais."

"Ashalle, the woman who raised me, said my mother used to wear a crown of them in her hair."

This time Leliana was curious about him. "Tell me of your mother."

Upon hearing those words he looked away from her. "I don't remember her. She was a hunter from another clan. My father was the keeper then, but her elders did not approve of the match. They used to meet in secret." He leaned against the wall. "Bandits, shems and flat ears, caught them alone in the forest. My father was killed. My mother was wounded, but made it back to his clan. She never recovered, from the wound or grief." He sighed and then turned to look at her. "One night she walked into the woods and never returned. I was still an infant."

Leliana laid a hand on his arm. "She abandoned you?"

"Ashalle said she couldn't carry on without my father. I had received my _vallaslin_ before any would tell me the true story. They did not wish it to poison my heart." He set his hand on Leliana's. "Ashalle raised me as her own. And Hahren Paivel was like a father to me. He wanted me to take over for him as the clan storyteller one day.

They say have my mother's skill when it comes to hunting and that I am as wise as my father. I don't know much about him, except that he tried to convince the clans to voyage into the human world and learn their ways."

"Sounds like your father wish to heal the ties between our people."

"Yes and the only thing I have my parents is this locket." He then pulled out the locket around his neck and showed it to her. Inside was a picture of both his parents.

Leliana looked at it and smiled. "Your mother is very beautiful."

"Yes, they say I got her eyes."

"And your father looks a lot like you."

He then closed the locket wanting to change the subject. "You were a traveling minstrel. Do you have tales to share?"

Children, and then no few adults, began trickling over as he and Leliana began exchanging tales.

* * *

Daylen made his way through the fade. It was dizzying, wandering past versions of the Arl and Connor as he sought the demon. "It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack," he said to himself before shaking his head.

A fake version of Conner kept on trying to make him leave. This of course only meant that he was close to the demon itself.

Finally he found the demon. It manifested before him, a beautiful, purple skinned woman. "No more illusions." The demon's voice sounded slightly amused. "Now we meet face to face. You see my true form and stand in my domain." She gave Daylen a sultry look. "Perhaps we should converse instead?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intentions of you possessing me," said Daylen.

The demon shook her head. "One soul I already possess, I do not need another. You need not fear me on that account. I only wish to talk."

Daylen tightened the grip on his staff. "I'm afraid there won't be any talking, demon."

"Alas, that is sad. Very well, then. If you wish a battle, you will have it. Let us see if your power matches your boldness, creature."

The demoness split into multiple versions of herself, forcing Daylen to divide his attention as he attempted to pick out which was the real one. Fortunately, he manage to last long enough to pick out the real one and send the most powerful bolt of lightning he could muster. The demon toppled over and everything began to fade.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Irving asked him.

"I'm fine. Connor?"

"Asleep. I believe he will be all right. Given the circumstances, I will leave him here a while longer. Matthias has agreed to remain, and will escort the boy to the tower when things are less…"

"Mad?"

"Should such ever occur," said Irving with a small smile. "We will also be taking Jowan with us."

"Please, go easy on him, he was tricked," said Daylen.

Irving nodded. "I'll do what I can, but I cannot make any promises."

Daylen stood, and wobbled slightly. Matthias caught him arm as he regained his balance. "Perhaps you should rest?" the Templar asked.

"I'll be fine, after all we face in a lot worse than demons," said Dayeln.

He nodded. "I wish you luck against the darkspawn. By the way that swamp witch checked on you earlier."

"Really, what did she want?"

"I haven't the faintest, she looked at me as if I was a stain on her existence and look at you with a slight concerned look."

Daylen leaned on him as they made their way down the stairs. "Anyway, thank you for looking after Connor."

"I owe you my life twice now," he said to him.

"You were willing to risk yourself for this boy, seems the least I can do." He gestured to one of the servants as he led him to a table. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

He sighed. "And… take care of Cullen I think his little experience in the tower has scarred him for life?"

"We will."

The rest of the day the townsfolk began burning their dead. They cast them on open boats across the lake and set fire to them. Hopefully they would find peace serving beside the Maker.

* * *

Daylen found Morrigan in a tower, one with a view of the lake.

He glanced at him, and actually smiled. "I see you've recovered from your little adventure."

Daylen smiled slyly. "Yes, and I heard you checked up on the."

"You're the only one I can stand, it would be unfortunate if you perished. The Fade is dangerous place as you well know." She gave him a considering look.

He offered her the tome he'd found in the First Enchanter's office. Her eyes widened. "What? You found Flemeth's grimoire?" She took it from him almost reverently, her eyes revealing her amazement. "When I spoke of it to you, I did not truly hope… ah, but this is a most fortuitous event!" She smiled. "You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome immediately."

"What do you hope to find within it?" He wondered what was so important about the book, because why else would the First Enchanter would keep it locked up on his desk.

"Secrets. My mother has many of them, and this tome represents the one time that they were able to get away from her." She opened it, her eyes scanning the page eagerly. "I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know. This should be… interesting."

He nodded, then started to walk away. He turned back after a few steps. "How did you become a shapechanger?"

"I was not born such. 'Tis a skill of Flemeth's, taught over many years in the Wilds. The Chasind have tales of we witches, saying we assume the forms of creatures to watch them from hiding. When a child is alone and separate from his tribe, that is when we strike, dragging the young boy kicking and screaming to our lair to be devoured. A most amusing legend."

He raised an eyebrow. "That does sound like something you'd do."

"Oh? I truly doubt that children would be worth the effort. They are filthy, smelly things for tears and snort and trouble." It would seem he made the correct choice about not letting her enter the Fade. "That said, I cannot speak of the taste of my mother. She has, after all, lived a very lengthy time in the Wilds and done many things I know nothing of."

She then gave him a curious look. "Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know?"

He had never heard of this form of magic in all his studies in the Circle. "I've never heard of magic like that before."

"No? Tis not unheard of, in remote corners of the world. There are traditions of magic outside of the Circle of Magi, despite what those mages would have you believe. Some of these traditions are old, indeed, passed down as carefully-guarded lore from one generation to the next. The zealots of the Chantry would uproot all such practitioners if they could, but as luck have it some still exist. My mother is such a one."

"That's good. Such traditions need to be preserved."

"I am surprised you think so. Still, 'tis a pleasant thing to hear."

"Can you teach others to become shapechanger?"

She looked at him curiously. "By _others_ do you mean yourself?"

"Yes, I am considering it."

Morrigan smiled. "Then I shall teach you what I can whenever we can. Provided you have the will to even make the attempt, that is."

He leaned on the windowframe. "Do you spend a lot of time as an animal?"

"There were nights when the Wilds called to me, 'tis true. You look upon the world around you and you think you know it will. I have smelled it as a wolf, listened as a cat, prowled shadows that you never dreamed existed. But my life is as a human. I am under no illusions to the contrary."

"Thank you for indulging my curiosity." He started to walk away again.

Her voice called him back. "Have you an opinion on my abilities, then? Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?"

"I find myself envious." That much was true. Even the time he'd spent as a mouse had been exhilarating in its own way. "Your abilities sound quite useful."

"Oh? You're simply full of surprises, little man, aren't you?" Her smile actually reached her eyes. He nodded, and left her to her tome.

* * *

Sereda found Faren drinking a large tankard of mead. Help but think how impressive Faren was, he was after all the first casteless to take part in a Proving and win, but that wasn't what impressed. It was the fact that even with people looking down on found the strength to respond.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Faren asked blankly.

"How are you able to brush off every single insult and somehow come out stronger for it?"

Faren shrugged. "I just stand my ground and show them that I'm no pushover. It might get me in trouble, but I won't roll over like a dog, no offence to Barkspawn."

Sereda laughed. "Well, that's one way to show your strength."

"That's the way I roll," Faren smirked and offered her a drink.

Sereda took it and they both drank their fill at the exact same time.

* * *

Elissa clutched the item to her. She'd spent most of the morning prowling around the castle, seeing what she could find. It was too much like home for her to be able to relax. She kept expecting to see her father walk around the corner, or hear Oriana calling after Oren. If she kept moving, she could almost stay ahead of the memories.

Alistair was engaged in battle against a practice dummy. She watched for a few moments. He spun, then caught her eye and smiled. He really did have a great smile, she thought to herself. She walked towards him. "Got a minute?"

"For you, I have days," he said, setting the sword aside.

"Here." She placed the item in his hand.

He gave her a confused look, then looked down at it. "This…" His voice choked slightly. "This is my mother's amulet. It has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the castle, in the study."

"Oh." He looked at it again, then back up at her. "The arl's study?" He shook his head. "Then he must have… found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?"

She set her hand on his arm. "Perhaps you mean more to him than you think."

His face softened. "I… guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left…" He looked into her eyes. "Thank you. I mean it. I… thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity." He looked back up at the castle. "I'll need to talk to him about this." His face fell a little. "If he recovers from his…" He shook his head and closed his hand around the amulet. "When he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago." He put it around his neck, then looked back at her. "Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things."

She smiled at him fondly. "Of course I remembered. You're special to me."

He blushed. "I don't know what to say. You're special to me, too. Thank you again." He shuffled his feet. "Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I'm game. Where's the minstrels?"

"I think they got dragged to the tavern by some of the locals who wanted to buy them drinks. We could head over, find out if Theron can hold his liquor?"

"Ooh, now, that does sound entertaining."

* * *

The next morning, Sereda sent a runner around to gather her companions. Faren had a massive hangover after he challenged Theron to a drinking contest, but he ended up falling face first on the table while Theron only suffered with a slight tingling in his hand. Wynne was found buried under a stack of books teaching Conner some magical basics. Theron and Leliana, who were telling each other tales and Daylen and Morrigan sat tucked away, apparently engrossed in some sort of board game. Kallian was polishing her knives while Sten was going over a map of Ferelden and the reports Teagan had given them regarding Loghain's troop movements.

Sereda was with Teagan had helped her narrow her search once she'd told him what she hoped to find, but he'd pointed out that as a mere Bann, his options were limited. Ferelden was on the brink of civil war, at the worst possible time.

Sereda closed a book, and shoved it aside irritably. There was really no way around them needing Arl Eamon. Or possibly Elissa's brother, if he'd survived.

"It would seem that Loghain is more focused on the border than the darkspawn in the south," said Teagan.

"Which means that Theron was right about Loghain fearing another Orlesian occupation," said Sereda.

"This was something I hoped I would was wrong about," said Theron

"We need a Landsmeet," she said as she looked around the room. "Without one, we've no way to get Ferelden behind us. So our next destination is Denerim, to see what we can do to either get Eamon back on his feet, or find some other way of calling one."

"There's no way we can stop the fighting without Arl Eamon," said Elissa.

"Can't you do something?"

"With what, I've got no army and I have no political support."

"And Arl Urien died at Ostagar and I killed his only remaining son," Kallian pointed out.

"Which leaves Denerim without an Arl." Elissa tapped a finger to her lip

Sereda rubbed her head. "Actually, it seems Denerim does have an Arl. Howe."

"I…"

"Elissa, I know you want him dead, and I agree. But we need allies before we can move against him directly. He gets in the way of one of your arrows, that's fine, but we can't go hunting him right now."

Elissa sighed, and nodded. "Okay."

"I feel as if this is my fault," said Kallian.

"It wasn't," said Theron. "If Howe was evil enough to attack Highever he would no doubt try to take Denerim by force as well."

"Wolf's got a point," said Faren, who looked very green.

"There is this urn of Sacred Ashes business, and a Brother Genitivi. Teagan is going to see what he can do for us on his end. For now, Redcliffe is our base of operations. Theron, any way to send a runner to your people?"

Theron shook his head. "I fear with things the way they are, I'd have to go myself."

"Let's table that thought for now." She sighed, and then looked at Faren. "Pack up, people. Denerim awaits."


	34. The Antivan Crow

The road was easier this time, with adequate supplies. Teagan had offered them a cart, but Sereda had decided to just go with a donkey and a pack saddle. The cart limited them to roads, and with a civil war brewing, odds were they'd have to take advantage of Theron's woodlore to avoid attention from unwanted parties.

Theron and Leliana ranged ahead. From time to time one or both would come back with a report. The sun was directly above on their fifth day out when they both headed in her direction. "We need to get off the road," said Leliana. "Soldiers coming this way. Loghain's men."

Sereda nodded. "Which direction is best?"

"North," said Theron, pointing. "There is a valley, a mile or so in. My clan would camp there when moving through this area."

She nodded, and gave the signal. "How many soldiers?"

"A couple hundred. A few more than I care to tangle with," said Theron, shrugging one shoulder. "We can make camp, wait a couple hours, then circle around and avoid them."

"Good plan. See if you can find us some dinner?"

* * *

They were making their way into the valley when a woman rushed over to them. "Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please, help us!" She gestured. "Follow me! I'll take you to them!"

She ran off before Sereda could respond. "Theron, Kallian, Leliana, stick to the woods and circle left. Daylen, Morrigan, Elissa, circle right. The rest of you, with me." She headed in the direction the woman had gone.

They had almost reached the caravan when the 'bodies' began to rise from the ground, pulling out weapons. An elf with a strange accent held up a blade. "The Grey Wardens die here"

From the left and right came arrows, and a few spells from Morrigan. Daylen tossed a fireball into a group of enemy archers with an almost bored expression. Sereda heard a scream, and noted Elissa had handled the other group of archers.

"Careful now," Kallian called out. "They were competent enough to set some traps. Gimme a moment." She came around the wagon, and began pulling up the metal traps. Leliana and Elissa started to assist.

Barkspawn let out a woof. He appeared to be sitting on the elven assassin. Sereda walked over. An arrow had taken the man in the shoulder, but he appeared to still be breathing. "Bind him. Might as well see who hired these buffoons."

"Mmm... what?" he said as Daylen healed him back to consciousness. "I…" He looked up at him. "Oh." He sighed. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet." His accent was somewhat hard for Sereda to follow.

"He's from Antiva," said Elissa.

Kallian looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because my sister-in-law was Antivan."

Sereda stepped back to let Kallian handle the matter. Theron and Elissa were already salvaging what supplies they could from the wagon. Daylen and Morrigan remained at their vantage point, keeping an eye out. Leliana was watching the interrogation, and Sten just looked annoyed by the delay. She couldn't blame him.

"We have some questions," said Kallian.

"Ah!" He shrugged. "So I'm to be interrogated. Let me save you some time." He smiled at her. "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly." He shrugged again.

"Who hired you to kill us?" Kallian asked as she examined on of the traps. She fiddled with it a bit, then shook his head and just looked annoyed.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it."

"Does that mean you're loyal to Loghain?" Sereda asked.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you." Zevran sounded completely indifferent. "The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes?" He shrugged again. "Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service."

"And now that you've failed that service?" Kallian asked. She tinkered with the trap a bit more, and it finally snapped shut. She put it in her pack.

"Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows." His voice became amused."And between the Crows and myself."

"And between you and us?" Kallian asked.

"Isn't that what we're establishing now?"

"I think that's all we needed to know." Kallian glanced at Sereda, who just shrugged tiredly.

"Then unless you're quite stuck on cutting my throat or something equally gruesome, perhaps you'd care to hear a proposal?"

"I'm listening," said Kallian. "Make it quick." She began using his dagger to clean out from under her nails.

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

"What do you want in return?" Kallian asked, her tone frankly amused by the entire situation.

"Well… let's see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I go my way. Until then, I am yours. Is that fair?"

"Very well. I accept your offer," said Kallian.

Sereda turned back around and just stared at him. He shrugged. Zevran smiled at Kallian cut the ropes that bound him. "Are you crazy? You're hiring the assassin that just tried to kill us."

Kallian shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We could use him."

"You know if there was a sign we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said hello," said Alistair.

Morrigan expression was unreadable. "A fine plan. But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you."

"That excellent advice for anyone," said Zevran cheerfully.

Leilana smiled. "Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Corw joiner sounds like a fine plan."

Zevran ran his eyes over Leilana. "Oh? You are never companion-to-be, then? I was unaware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely."

Leilana smile vanished almost at once. "Or maybe not."

"Thank you, my lady. You won't regret this." He stood up. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear."

* * *

They set up camp not too far away from Denerim, but far enough for them not to be seen. Sereda was having a few choice words with Kallian about the new companion."

"Are you insane?"

"You're worried about our new friend?" Kallian asked Sereda.

"I'm worried about our new assassin."

"He becomes a problem, I'll put him down," Kallian said. "We need all the help we can get."

Sereda sighed. "He's your problem."

"That's what you told Theron about Leliana, and she seems to be working out all right."

"She didn't try to kill us."

"If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him to see where his true loyalties lie," said Kallian.

Sereda raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that by _loyalties_ you mean who you can bed?"

Kallian just smirked. "Well, it's one way to get to know a person."

* * *

Alistair approached Elissa with a dried rose in his hand.

"Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?"

"Is there a trick question?" Elissa teased, looking at the dried rose.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm trying to trick you. Is it working? Aw, I just about had you, didn't I?"

Elissa shook her head. "Oh, yes. You're wily."

"Nefarious, even." He then produced a maniacal laughter, but ended up coughing. "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

She smiled at the dried bloom. "That's a nice sentiment."

He looked at it a moment, then looked back at her. "I thought that I might… give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you."

He stood before her, his face earnest and open. She couldn't help herself. "Feeling a little thorny, are we?"

He broke into laughter. "Wow. 'She'll never see through that,' I told myself. Boy was I wrong."

She took the rose, and sniffed it before looking back to him. "Thank you, Alistair. That's a lovely thought."

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking… here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, barely a word of thanks or congratulation. It's been a lot of death and fighting and tragedy." He shifted awkwardly. "I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness."

She couldn't help but smile. "So… are we married now?"

Alistair laughed. "You won't land me that easily, woman! I know I'm quite the prize, after all, no need to start crying on the or anything." He sighed and looked at her. "I guess it was, uh, just a stupid impulse. I don't know, was it the wrong one?"

Elissa shrugged. "Maybe not. It's cute."

"Cute? Cute? Just what I was aiming for." He threw his head back laughing. "Ow, you could just… stab me in the face first before you say something like that. I'm glad you like it. Now…" He waggled his eyebrows. "If we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it."

She smiled at him seductively. "Sounds good. Off with the armour, then."

Alistair laughed nervously. "Bluff called! Damn! She saw right through me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why must it be a bluff?"

Alistair was slightly taken aback. "Well, it doesn't _have_ to be a bluff." He then leaned in closer to her. "Maybe when were back at camp some night. You know. In a tent?"

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Who needs a tent?"

"But what if some monster comes along, while we're…? How _embarrassing_. Or maybe I'm just a big coward. Who, umm, need to tent. For stuff." He then slowly began to back away. "I'll be…" He laughed nervously. "I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is." He moved away, stumbling a bit as he practically fled.

She smiled, and tucked the rose away carefully into her pack.

* * *

Kallian approached Zevran, who seemed to be fitting well with everyone in the camp, though they were practically keeping a close eye on him, but for some reason he seemed to love the attention.

"Care to answer some questions?" she asked.

"Oh, this should be good."

"You're from Antiva?"

"Oh? You wish to know about Antiva, do you?" He laughed. "The only way to truly appreciate it would be to go there." His voice became fond. "It is a warm place, not cold and harsh like this Ferelden. In Antiva, it rains often, but the flowers are always in bloom… or so the saying goes."

"And it has assassins."

"Every land has its assassins. Some are simply more open about their business than others." Zevran shrugged. "I hail from the glorious Antiva City, home to the royal palace. It is a glittering gem amidst the sand, my Antiva City. Do you come from someplace comparable?"

"I am from Denerim." Kallian shrugged. "The Alienage obviously."

"Ahhh, yes, the capital of this fair country. Not as grand as Antiva, but still magnificent." Zevran's eyes grew wistful. "Hmm. You know what is most odd? We speak of my homeland, and for all its wine and its dark-haired beauties and the lillo flutes of the minstrels… I miss the leather the most."

Kallian giggled. "Is that some kind of euphemism?"

Zevran laughed. "It may as well be! But not this once, no. I mean the smell. For years I lived in a tiny apartment near Antiva City's leather-making district, in a building where the Crows stored their youngest recruits. Packed in like crates." He shook his head fondly. "I grew accustomed to the stench, even though the humans complaned of it constantly. To this day the smell of fresh leather is what reminds me most of home more than anything else."

"You sound like you've been away from home forever." She wondered if the day would ever come that she actually missed the Alienage, rather than just missing her father and family.

"Oh, not so long, I know. It is my first time away from Antiva, however, and the thought of never returning makes me think of it constantly." He gave a regretful shrug. "Before I left, I was tempted to spend what little coin I possessed on leather boots I spotted in a store window. Finest Antivan leather, perfect craftsmanship... AH, but I was a fool to leave them." He smiled ruefully. "I thought, 'Ah, Zevran, you can buy them when you return as a reward for a job well done!'. More the fool I, no?"

Kallian grinned. "Your home is still there, Zevran."

"True, and it's a comforting thought." He winked at Kallian. "One simply never knows what is to come next. How could I have suspected I would end up defeated by a beautiful Grey Warden, a woman who then spares my life? I could not."

"'Beautiful' is it?"

"Hm… Perhaps that was a poor choice of words, true though it is. Do you object?"

"Not at all. It was just unexpected."

"And glad I am to hear it." Zevran stretched his neck from side to side. "Now, if it is all the same to you, I would prefer not to speak of Antiva. It makes me wistful and hungry for a proper meal."

* * *

Theron was curious about the bards of Orlais and went up to Leliana to learn more.

"I heard that in Orlais, minstrels are often spies."

"Where did you hear this?" Leliana asked, her tone slightly guarded.

"A book, in the Redcliffe library." Theron raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you did not think that this could be historical fact, and no longer true?" She laughed, and then shrugged before giving him a cautious look. "Not all minstrels are spies, most are just singers and storytellers. But some of them are… are what we call bards."

"And the bards are spies?"

"Bards are minstrels, and more. Spies, as you say. Some say there is a bard order, but I don't think this is true. Many bards work alone, or in small groups, doing the bidding of a patron who pays for their services. If there is an organization behind it all, no one knows who they are."

"Patron? What sort of patron?"

"Nobles, mostly. In Orlais there is much rivalry amongst the high-born. They fight over land, influence, and the favor of the empress." She rolled her eyes. "But they cannot do this openly, because it is impolite, and in public they wear smiling faces and pretend to be civil. In secret they plot and scheme to destroy each other. It is a game completely meaningless to anyone but its players."

"You were a bard, weren't you?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "I have revealed too much, it seems. But it doesn't matter what I used to be. It is the past."

"But why were you living in a cloistered sister in rural Ferelden?"

"I…" He saw a cloud come over her eyes, and realised she was about to lie to him. "Found myself in Ferelden and sheltered from bad weather in the Chantry and when the storm passed I just… did not want to leave." The cloud vanished as though it had never been. "I like to say the Maker brought me here."

"Perhaps."

"Do you believe in the Maker?"

He touched the tattoos on his face. "Do you know of the _Vallaslin_?"

"I know it is called blood-writing, but that is all."

"When we Dalish reach adulthood, we meditate, and choose which of the Creators calls us the most strongly."

"Which are yours?"

"Dirthamen." He folded his arms. "Tamlen's Vallaslin was of Falon'din. Dirthamen and Falon'din were twins. Dirthamen is the keeper of lore, god of secrets and knowledge."

"And Falon'din was…" Leliana concentrated. "The guide to the beyond?"

"The friend of the dead, yes. You were listening."

She smiled, then sighed. "Was Tamlen your brother?"

"In every way save being born of the same parents."

"I am sorry."

He nodded, then gave her a considering look. "Can you teach me to be a bard?"

"Hmmm… there's an idea. I've watched you, and I do think you'd find some of my skills quite easy to pick up."

"If I am to navigate the world of humans, it seems they would be useful skills."

* * *

Alistair sensed someone approaching. He turned, expecting to see Elissa. He blinked when Faren nodded at him. "Uh… hello."

"You were a Templar."

"Well, yes. I didn't take the vows, but well, yes." Alistair gave him a wary look. "Why?"

"Can you teach me?"

"I suppose I could…" He frowned. "When the grand cleric let Duncan recruit me, she made me swear never to reveal Templar secrets outside of the Chantry. I'd rather not go back on my word." He shuffled his feet when Faren raised an eyebrow. "You don't need Templar secrets to defeat the darkspawn."

"I'll respect your word." He turned and started to walk away.

Alistair blinked, and then sighed. "Wait." Faren turned back around. Alistair ran a hand through his hair. "This is not something small you're asking."

"Neither is defeating a Blight."

"It won't be easy."

"If it were easy, someone else would do it."

Alistair snorted. "True enough." He looked at the other man for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay. That move you did, the feint where you switched your grip and… okay, you help me be a better fighter, I'll teach you Templar tricks." He shrugged. "We don't have any lyrium, so I'm not sure how effective this is going to be, but I can teach you the basics. Not that you'd want to take lyrium. It's addictive."

Faren nodded. "Get your sword."

"What?" Alistair's widened. "You want to start now?"

"Time grows short."

* * *

Daylen wanted to see if Wynne was settling in, he knew for a fact that she hadn't been outside of the tower for a long time.

"Oh, it's been a long day. Rest… rest would be welcome," she said as she sat down next to her tent.

"Yes, you should get some rest," said Daylen.

Wynne smiled at him. "Yes… yes, of course. I'm just a little… weary. As you may have noticed, I'm no spring chicken."

Daylen chuckled. "There's still some life in those old bones, I bet."

"Thank you. You're very kind to say so." Then her face turned grim. "But in all honestly, I do not know how many years I have left in me. I have lived for such a long time. But there's always something else to do, and I have to keep going in order to do it. I think I will be glad when I am… done."

Daylen didn't like the way she said it, it was almost as if she is expected to die the next day. "I'm sure you'll be kicking around for years yet."

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't."

Sereda then approached them. "We're moving out to Denerim."

Daylen nodded. "Understood, that are so wayward to find a clue to the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Sereda nodded with a grim look. "If not Ferelden is doomed."


	35. Denerim

"Denerim." Sereda looked over her shoulder. "We should try to remain somewhat incognito."

Faren glanced over at Sten, and then at Theron. "Some of us do kind of stand out in the crowd."

"Actually, you'll find that the people just see me as an elf I highly doubt they've ever seen a Dalish before in their lives," said Theron.

"Either way if they identify us, they identify us, but let's not perform a song and dance routine in the commons about it, shall we?"

"I don't know it'll make a fine distraction," said Kallian.

Sereda sighed. "Let's stick to the task in hand. Right, what other business do we need to take care of in Denerim?"

Elissa frowned. "We should resupply as much as we are able. Denerim is still more or less untouched by the Blight."

"Do it." Sereda considered. "Potions and whatever supplies Daylen needs especially. Anything else?"

"We could try and find more information about Loghain or Howe," Theron suggested.

Sereda nodded. "See what you can find out."

* * *

Faren walked beside Kallian as they wandered through the market. "Don't suppose you know any place that can make use of drake scales?"

"You can try Wade's Emporium, he's the finest blacksmith in all of Ferelden, except for the dwarfs obviously," Kallian suggested.

"Good, I'll head over there. What about you?"

"Zevran was telling us about a local marvel we simply must explore, called the Pearl."

"And what's that? Some sort of fancy restaurant?"

Kallian produced a very sly smile. "Not exactly."

* * *

Elissa noticed that Alistair was a lot more nervous than usual and she had a feeling that it wasn't her this time.

He looked at her with a nervous look. "You know… maybe this isn't the best time to be thinking about this, but I've something to ask you. Seeing as we're in Denerim now, I'm wondering if we might be able to… look someone up."

"You have a friend here, outside the Grey Wardens?" Elissa asked.

"I'm not talking about a friend, exactly. And…" He caught he raised eyebrow, and shook his head. "No, it's not that sort of friend, either. The thing is, I have a sister. A half-sister. I told you about my mother, right? She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle, and she and she had a daughter… only I never knew about her." He sighed. "I don't think she knew about me, either. They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and… well, I found out she's still alive. In Denerim."

"That's wonderful news," Elissa told him.

"She's the only real family I have left, the only family not also mixed up in the whole royal thing. I've just been thinking that…" He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Maybe it's time I went to see her." He shifted hesitantly. "With the Blight coming and everything, I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to see her. Maybe I can help her, warn her about the danger, I don't know."

"If you want to, we could try."

Alistair smiled. "Could we? I'd appreciate that. If something happened to her and I never went to at least see her, I don't know if I could forgive myself. Her name is Goldanna and I think she remarried but still lives just outside the Alienage. If we're in the area, then… well, it's worth a look."

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"Might as well."

* * *

When Kallian entered the Pearl they saw quite a sight they saw a single woman defeating to armed men. She watched as the two men ran with their tails between their legs.

The woman turned and saw Zervan. "And look who we have here. Come to apologise for leaving me bereft of my lord husband and then vanishing without a trace?"

Zevran gave her a small bow. "You know it was just business, Isabela. Business that turned out well for you, I see—you inherited the ship, I take it?"

"Hmph." She shrugged. "I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard. And the Siren treats me far better than she ever did him."

Kallian smiled, "You two know each other?"

Zevran nodded. "Indeed. This is Isabela, queen of the eastern seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn. And Isabela, my dear, you will no doubt be amused to discover that I am traveling with Grey Wardens."

Isabela glanced over at Kallian. "Grey Wardens? Charmed."

Kallian grinned. "So you are the captain of a ship?"

Isabela's face was proud. "Yes. The Siren's Call—my pride and joy. She's seen me from my own Rivain and the isle of Llomerryn to the coast of Par Vollen. All I need is my ship, and the wind at my back. And once my men have had their fill of the pleasures of dry land, we will be off again. We are getting as far away from this Blight as possible."

Kallian good help but notice her handiwork a little while ago. "Where did you learn to fight as you do?"

"I have picked up skills from many different places and turned them into method distinctly my own. Speed, not strength, is what is essential. I call myself a duelist because I honed my skills in duels with warriors I encountered over the years."

"Will you teach me how to be a dualist?"

Isabela laughed. "An unusual request coming from a fearsome slayer of darkspawn. I am flattered that you wish to learn from me, sweet thing. It will take you years of practice to achieve true mastery of this style, but I can teach you the basics. I do, however, wish to get to know my potential student better."

Kallian smiled. "Are there no other ways for us to get to know each other?"

Isabela looked at her curiously. "Do you have… something in mind?"

"We could board your ship. I'd like to see what's below deck."

Isabela smiled slowly. "Ooh, and now you've piqued my interest. It would surely be rude of me to decline such a… delicious offer. And what about you, Zev? Shall we, for old times' sake?"

"Oh, Isabela, you and your ridiculous appetites… perhaps we should leave it up to our friend here?"

Kallian just grinned. "The more the merrier."

"Ah, this brings back memories… Come, my ship is down by the docks, and I am sure you will find my cabins quite… comfortable."

* * *

Denerim's market was bustling. To half the people here, the Blight was still little more than a rumour. She sighed. If Denerim didn't see to its fortifications soon, the city was going to be in dire trouble.

Sereda met up with Faren in the market and Sten acted as her bodyguard. He began telling her that he had found a blacksmith who was happily to forge something from drake scales. He said he would send the delivery over to Redcliffe as soon as it was finished. She then noticed something that caught her interest.

A dwarf, dressed in surface clothing, was standing in front of a market stall. "Dwarven crafts! Fine dwarven—" He saw her. "My lady! My Lady Aeducan? Is-is that really you?"

She grinned as she walked towards him. He stared at her a moment, then hugged her. "I knew you survived. I never stopped believing it. And neither did your father." He then saw Faren. "Wait, aren't you the casteless that won the proving."

Faren recognised him at once and his eyes narrowed. "And you're the guy who knocks me on the head."

She quickly stepped into introduced Sten, and they talked, filling each other in on the last few months. Her father's death hurt, but it was not unexpected news. Gorim sighed. "Before I left for the surface, King Endrin sent for me. It was almost more than I could endure, seeing him so. As if he were long dead and rotten, and now merely an empty husk collapsing in on itself. He could not even rise from his bed, and the room stank of decay." He shook his head and sighed again. "He asked me... to give you the Shield of Aeducan. And this letter."

"The shield…" She caressed it, and sighed. Memories seemed to reflect in its polished surface. "I had almost forgotten about it."

"I have carried them with me since I left Orzammar. As angry as I once was with the king, when I saw him that final time…" He sighed. "I pitied him. His eyes have haunted me since. If it were possible for a man to die of regret, I think King Endrin did." For a moment, they stood there in silence. He shook his head, then managed a smile. "But… we shouldn't dwell on the past. I can hardly tell you how good it is to see you alive."

"I can't believe I've found you here of all places."

"Aye." He gestured to the shop. "And far happier in my exile than I ever expected to be."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"And you?"

She sighed. "I fear my life could be better, but were doing all we can to combat the Blight."

"Then I wish you all fortune." He laughed. "My life has been far less dramatic. I—" He shrugged. "I have married into a surface family. My wife is the daughter of the best smith in Denerim. We're… expecting our firstborn before the spring," he said proudly.

"Gorim Saelec, a merchant. It's hard to believe it." She shook her head. "Well, when can I meet the lucky girl?"

"I would love to introduce you. But you must have more important business than hearing about me."

"Well, I've got to thump sense into some nobles, upset a regency, locate a long lost relic, and stop a blight. Business as usual, I suppose."

Gorim laughed. "Have a look at my father-in-law's crafts. All fine work, and I'll cut you a discount."

Sten nodded to Gorim. "Kadan, we need to find the others."

Sereda nodded. "I'll be back. We can catch up later."

Gorim nodded.

* * *

Isabela ran a hand down Kallian's arm before addressing Zevran. "Well, that brings back memories, doesn't it, Zev? Pleasant ones even."

Zevran leaned against the wall and laughed. "For you, maybe. I still remember the time your husband tried to kill me. I had to flee across the rooftops completely unclothed."

"Ah, yes… those pleasant memories. Now, wasn't there something you wanted from me? A lesson, perhaps?" Kallian nodded. "Come, we will need some space for this."

* * *

Leliana smiled at Theron. Between the crowds and the stares he was getting, he was clearly uncomfortable in the city. She considered a moment, and then led him to the Chantry. It was quieter there, in the Chantry garden, and he seemed to relax a little. He met her eyes, and shrugged. "What do you know of this place?" he asked.

"Denerim is Ferelden's most important city, yes? This is the seat of power, the jewel in the crown of a king." She looked around. "She is Ferelden's heart—her walls are strong, but within them lies so much beauty. Just like the country and the people."

He smiled at her. "It's… loud."

She giggled. "Now look at that woman there. Look closely at her address."

"It's green."

"No, really look at it. The colour is subdued, but look at the cut and fit. It's well made. She is no noble, but is a woman of wealth, who can afford good clothing, but also a woman who must still work, and so there are few frills."

He narrowed his eyes, and then nodded. "That one." He glanced at her, and then looked back over. "Colourful. Wants to be seen, but the clothing isn't fine. Wants to draw attention to himself. The armour is scuffed, the sword used. Mercenary. And dangerous."

"He is. A crimson oar. I will make a bard of you yet."

"That one."

"Which one?"

He pointed at the ground again. "The one that was here before us."

She narrowed her eyes. "How can I judge if I can't see them."

He knelt, and sketched the track in the air. "A heeled boot, narrow at the toe. Weight forward, but not moving quickly. Well worn, shaped to the feet. A bit of loose stitching on the side of the right boot."

"A woman, down on her luck. But competent, a fighter. Perhaps come to the Chantry to view the board for a job?"

He gestured at a group of women standing near the door. "Which one?"

"I can't see their boots from here."

"You don't need to see the shoes, you saw the tracks."

She nodded. "The blond."

He considered, then nodded. "She'd be my guess as well. I'll make a tracker out of you yet."

* * *

Sten glanced back once over his shoulder as he followed Sereda and Faren towards the Alienage. "What does it mean, he was your second back in Orzammar?"

Sereda frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose you could say… huh… I guess you could say in some ways you or Theron would be my seconds now, the people I count on to have my back and to tell me when I'm being an idiot."

Sten's mouth gave the briefest twist of a smile. "And he walked away from that duty?"

Sereda shook her head. "No. It wasn't that way. If anything, I released him from that duty. I'm glad he's made a home for himself here."

"Basically he was exiled from Orzammar, meaning he no longer has a caste," said Faren. "I suppose a Qunari reference would have to be Tal'Vashoth. Not recognised by the people and in order to survive they have to become thieves, bandits and mercenaries."

"I see," said Sten. He then looked at Sereda. "You two were…"

Sereda shrugged. "We were friends. We were fond of each other. If his wife makes him happy, then I will love her as a sister."

"That is a most sensible way of viewing the situation."

"That's me. The sensible one."

"It occurs to me your life would not change much by embracing the Qun."

"Is this the recruitment speech, Sten?"

"An observation."

"Except for the part where she gives casteless rights and a better life. You have to admit Sten, most of your Tal'Vashoth turn savage, because they have no idea how to live outside of the Qun."

"Then they should not have left," said Sten.

"Why do the Tal-Vashoth fight you?" Sereda asked.

"Isn't it the nature of a wound to bleed? I have no more answers than you. Why do we fight the darkspawn? Why do the darkspawn fight us?"

"Don't the Tal-Vashoth give reasons?"

"Now and then. Do the reasons matter? It makes little difference to those they fight. Tell me, then: Why do you fight?"

"To defend my people."

"I just want to prove that the casteless can be something more if given the chance," said Faren.

"In the antaam, we are told of the enemy: Assume he loves as you love, hates as you hate, and fights just as hard as you. It's a lie, of course. But does that matter, so long as you stand, and believe you know your enemy? The Tal-Vashoth wish us dead. And we wish to go on living. The point of our war is war."

"Tell me then, what would happen if your people came to Orzammar?" Sten appeared startled at Sereda's question. "It's not always a lie, Sten. Faren does make a valid point with the Tal-Vashoth."

"Undoubtedly. They've used it to kill countless people."

Sereda raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't think they have any justification?"

"No. But they don't care what I think. Do you think all your Deshyrs are justified in their actions?"

"No, not all of them. But some of them, yes." She sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you by speaking of this."

"I have no feelings you can hurt, Warden."

Faren rolled his eyes. "That explains a lot."

Sereda raised an eyebrow at Sten. "Yes, that does seem a little odd."

"What is odd?"

"In all the time now that we've known each other, I believe that is the first time you haven't actually been honest with me."

Sten frowned. "There are times when words fail."

"Indeed. I've often found it better to judge by actions rather than words."

"There are times, kadan, it seems you come very close to wisdom."

"And there are times, salroka, it seems you come very close to humour."

"Very dull humour, but humour nonetheless," said Faren.

Sereda then remembered that Kallian was with Faren when he left. "Hey, wasn't Kallian with you."

"Ah, yes she ran off with Zevran. I believe they went to a brothel."

Sereda closer eyes and shook her head. "By the Stone. I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance."

"I prefer strong dwarvern women," said Faren looking at her.

Sereda wasn't sure, but she had the feeling she was blushing. She quickly shook her head and return to the task in hand. "Brother Genitivi's house is near the entrance to the alienage."

"That would be this way, then." Faren pointed.

Sten and Sereda followed him through the market to a row of neatly appointed houses. Sereda nodded. "This one, I think." She rapped lightly on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. She frowned. "What do you think?" she asked Faren.

He tried the knob. The door opened. She gave him an annoyed look, and walked inside.

* * *

A man came out of a back room. He started when he saw them. "Yes? What are you doing here?"

"Brother Genitivi, I presume?"

"No. No, I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant. When you first came in I was… was hoping that you had news of Brother Genitivi—wishful thinking, it seems."

"Has something happened to Brother Genitivi?" Sereda narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't seen Brother Genitivi in weeks. He's sent no word; it's so unlike him. I am afraid something has happened. Genitivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger."

"Why would searching for the Urn lead him into danger?"

"Perhaps the Urn has been lost for a reason. I pray for Genitivi's safety, but hope dwindles with each passing day. I-I tried to send help, but some knights came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genitivi and they too have disappeared."

Sereda sighed. "I must go after them. I need the Urn for Arl Eamon."

"No, don't ask me where they went." He shook his head, and wrung his hands fretfully. "You'll go after them, and what if ill-luck should befall you, too? This search is a curse, on all of us. Some things are not meant to be found. I know that now."

"I am willing to risk it. Tell me where he went."

"So be it. All he said before he left was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad, investigating something in that area."

"What exactly was he investigating?"

"I don't know. All I discovered from going through his research was that he was staying at the inn."

Sereda blinked. Behind her, Faren spoke. "But you just said he spoke to you and told you that."

"Y-yes, of course he told me, but I also went through his things to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts."

She watched as Faren a hand on his blade. "You sound nervous. Hiding something?"

Weylon looked from Faren, to where Sten stood next to the door, his arms folded. He looked back at Sereda, then at Faren again. "That's n-not true. I told you everything I know. Brother Genitivi told us—t-told me about the inn and that's all!"

"Us? Who's 'us?'" Sereda asked.

"Us? I mean me. T-there is no us… bah!" He shook his head. "Why do I keep up on this charade? I gave you a chance to turn aside and forget you ever heard of Genitivi and the Urn. But you persisted. Now it has come to this… Andraste forgive me. I do this in Your Name!" He drew his blade, and charged.

Sereda set her sword. The man practically ran into it. He staggered backwards, then smile fiercely and came at her again. She cut him down. She shook her head. "Idiot."

"Or smart." She turned and raised an eyebrow at Faren. He shrugged and gestured at the corpse. "We can't question him now that he's splattered all over the floor and I am very good when it comes to making people spill their guts."

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?" Sereda asked.

Faren shrugged. "Whichever comes first."

Sereda shook her head. "Look around. Got to be a clue somewhere. Sten, watch the door."

They began searching the room and at the back they found the body of a young man Sereda presumed was the real Weylon.

Faren handed the journal to Sereda. She skimmed through it quickly. "Haven, in the Frostback Mountains. I've never heard of this village."

"Well calling to this it halfway across the country," Faren observed. "Wolf's travelled a bit, maybe he's heard of this village."

Sereda sighed. "It's a long shot, but it's the only lead we have. We need Eamon. Without him, we have no chance of getting the human armies behind us. We need Ferelden."

Faren nodded. "Let's just hope this is no wild goose chase. We don't have the opportunity to be wrong."

"I know, let's hope the Ancestors are kind," said Sereda.

"You mean your Ancestors, mine were thugs," Faren pointed out.

Sereda shook her head and looked at the corpse on the floor. "What do you suppose he meant, he does this in Andraste's name?"

"The only thing I know about is that she is the human prophet. Perhaps Leliana would have some insight there."

"Maybe. Let's get going."

* * *

Alistair stared at the door of a small house, barely more than a hovel. "That's… my sister's house. I'm almost sure of it, this is… yes, this is the right address. She could be inside. Could we… go and see?" He shuffled his feet, fidgeting anxiously.

Elissa glanced at him. "Wouldn't you rather meet her on your own?"

"Do I seem a little nervous?" He looked down at himself, then sighed. "I am. I really don't know what to expect. I'd like you to be there with me, if you're willing. Or we could… leave, I suppose. We really don't have time to pay a visit, do we? Maybe we should go."

Elissa started walking to the door. "Fine, let's see if she's home."

"Will she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist? My sister. That sounds very strange… 'sister.' 'Siiiissster.' Hmmm… Now I'm babbling. Maybe we should go. Let's go. Let's just… go."

He stopped talking when she knocked on the door. A voice inside yelled for them to enter. She glanced once at Alistair, then opened the door.

Inside, they looked around. The place was small and cramped, but clean. Alistair inhaled, then called out, "Uhh… hello?"

A woman in worn clothing came in, her strawberry blonde hair greying around the temples. "You have linens to wash? I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

"I'm…" Alistair looked at Elissa, and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Not here to have any wash done. My name's Alistair. I'm… well, this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna?" He spread his hands a little and shrugged. "If so, I suppose I'm your brother."

She stared. "My what? I am Goldanna, yes… how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

"Are you sure your information was correct, Alistair?" Elissa asked, noting the rather shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I… I think so. I'm sure of it, in fact." He turned back to the woman. "Look, our mother… she worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died. Do you know about that? She—"

"You! I knew it! They told me you was dead! They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they were lying!"

"They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?"

"Them's at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's, and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry, I… didn't know that. The babe didn't die. I'm him; I'm… your brother."

Goldanna scoffed angrily. "For all the good it does me!" Her face became accusatory. "You killed Mother, you did, and I've had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn't last long, and when I went back they ran me off!"

Elissa saw Alistair's face become stricken, and she frowned at the woman. "That's hardly Alistair's fault, is it?"

Goldanna sneered at her. "And who in the Maker's name are you? Some tart, following after his riches, I expect?"

"Hey!" Alistair folded his arms and glared. "Don't speak to her that way! She's my friend, and a Grey Warden! Just like me!"

"Ooohhh, I see." Goldanna gave a mocking laugh. "A prince and a Grey Warden, too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?" She made a shooing gesture. "I don't know you, boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good! I should have told everyone! I got five mouths to feed, and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you."

"I… I'm sorry, I… I don't know what to say…"

Elissa then spoke up, she was starting to really hate this woman. "Goldanna, Alistair came here hoping to find his family."

"Well… so he's found it. I'm his sister. But what are you to me, boy, except the one who took my mother away, hmm?"

"You think I wished her dead? I never wanted that. I didn't have the life you think I did, Goldanna."

"I suppose not. A bastard is still a bastard, isn't he? But… brother or no, I've got five mouths to feed and no time to spare until they are."

Alistair ran a hand through his hair. "Then let me promise you this, Goldanna: I'll do whatever I can, speak to whomever I can, to ensure you and your children are taken care of."

She just smirked at him and shook her head. "Mmm. That sounds all well and fine, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't exactly hold my breath."

"You have my promise. I can't give you more than that. I… let's go. I want to go. Goodbye, Sister."

Elissa followed him out of the house.

* * *

Outside, they walked almost to the Chantry gate before Alistair stopped. Elissa laid a hand on his arm, and he turned towards her. "Well that was… not what I expected. To put it lightly. I'll live up to my promise, I suppose, but... this is the family I've been wondering about all my life?" He shook his head. "I can't believe it. I… I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that what family is supposed to do? I… I feel like a complete idiot."

Elissa gave him a hug. "Everyone is out for themselves. You should learn that."

"Yes." He returned the hug, then smiled at her. "I suppose you're right. I should."

"Besides, you don't need her. You have others who care for you."

"Such as? The only person who ever cared about me was Duncan. And he's gone."

"You have friends, Alistair. I'm one of them. I care about you."

"I… I thank you. I'm glad you came with me. Let's just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

* * *

Sereda glanced around at the others. "Is there anything else anyone wants to do?"

"I wish to go to the Alienage, but it's been sealed off," said Kallian looking troubled.

"Then will fall the lead we've acquired."

"This should be good," said Zevran.

"First off, we have a chance to go learn a few things about Loghain's troop movements, and possibly acquire an ally. Kallian take Zevran, and go see if you can lend Bann Telmen a hand. Theron, Leliana, there is a missing caravan near Redcliffe, belonging to one Arl Bryland. We could use his support, see what you can find. Daylen, Morrigan, some soldiers went missing south of Redcliffe. My guess is darkspawn, and you two are the most mobile. Scout and report back. The rest of you, we are heading to Lake Calenhad to scout the trail of Brother Genetivi. Odds are, it's a trap, so expect trouble. All of you, meet me back in Redcliffe as soon as you are finished. If I'm not back yet, report to Teagan and do what you can to help him shore up Redcliffe."

"Yes, oh fearless leader," said Faren.


	36. Love Under the Stars

"Don't you ever talk?" Alistair said to Sten as they left Denerim behind. "You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease?"

"You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head?"

"Nevermind."

Sereda shook her head, and she saw the corner of Sten's mouth twitch just slightly. They'd gone about five minutes more before Alistair tried again. "Were you really in that cage for twenty days?"

"It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while."

"What did you do? I mean… twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing."

"On good days, I posed riddles to the passer-by, offering them treasures in exchange for answers."

"Really?"

"No."

"Awww…" Alistair sounded genuinely disappointed. "Too bad. That's got serious potential."

Elissa laughed.

They ate on the move. Sereda thought she actually heard Elissa say something about missing Theron. The Dalish man certainly did know how to find a comfortable camp. She noted a curious expression on Wynne's face as the woman glanced at Alistair.

Alistair caught it too. "Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat who swallowed the pigeon."

"Canary."

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

Alistair shook his head. "I once had a very large cat, but that's not my point. My point is why are you smirking?"

Wynne chuckled, and glanced sideways at Elissa. "You were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were...enraptured."

"She's um… a noblewoman. I look to her for guidance."

"Oh, I see. So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips hmm?"

"No no, I wasn't looking at… you know her… hind-quarters"

"Certainly."

"I gazed… glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring… or really seeing anything even."

"Of course."

"I hate you. You're a bad person."

Sereda noticed that Faren was snickering the only thing she could do was shake her head.

* * *

They made camp quickly. Theron had caught some fish and placed them onto a hot stone, and left them to cook. He saw Leliana making herself comfortable, and smiled. He set the flowers he'd found earlier next to her. She blinked. "Flowers? For me? Oh… they're beautiful."

"Smell them."

She held them to her nose, and her eyes widened. She sniffed again, and tears came to her eyes. "These were…" She buried her face in them for a moment before looking back up at him. "These were her favourite. Oh, I haven't seen these in such a long time. They smell just like mother used to." Her smile trembled. "Thank you… thank you so much for remembering."

He nodded, and went back to finish tending to dinner. He saw her shoot him a sidelong glance as they ate. She let out a breath. "I lied to you, you know?" She sighed. "About why I left Orlais."

He smiled. "I knew you weren't telling me something."

She drew her knees in, and touched the flowers before looking back at him. "I didn't feel like talking about it then. What happened to me… maybe it will affect us, maybe not, but you should know." She drew a deep breath. "I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted, in Orlais."

Theron looked at her, that wasn't what he'd expected to hear. "Hunted? What for?""

"I was framed, betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust. Marjolaine—she was my mentor… and friend." She took one of the flowers, and played with the stem, twining it around her fingers. "She taught me the bardic arts—how to enchant with words and song, to carry myself like a high-born lady, to blend in as a servant… The skills I learned I used to serve her, my bard-master, because I loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did."

He raised an eyebrow. "You loved her?" He felt a mild pang. It was just his luck, he finally found the one woman, and she… He just barely managed to keep himself from sighing.

"She was a remarkable woman. I cannot fully express the admiration I had for her, or the depth of my affection." Her gaze became distant. "I thought I knew her. My devotion to her blinded me to her… less than noble attributes." She shook her head. "You can say it was my fault. There was a man I was sent to kill. I was to bring Marjolaine everything he carried. I don't know who this man was. She gave me a name and a description, and I hunted him down. I found documents on his body—sealed documents."

"You opened them, didn't you?" He couldn't blame her. In her place, he would likely have done the same.

"My curiosity got the better of me. Something told me that I needed to know what was in those letters." Her voice grew sad. "Marjolaine… had been selling all kinds of information about Orlais to other countries—Nevarra and Antiva, among others. It was treason."

"Isn't that what bards do?"

"Some. But I had always assumed that Marjolaine only operated within Orlais. This was an unhappy surprise for me. My life as a bard taught me that my loyalties should be kept fluid. My concern was not that she was a traitor, but that her life would be in danger if she was caught."

He nodded. "Most countries don't appreciate treason."

She sniffed the flower again, and began braiding the stem into a ring. "I should have left well alone, but I didn't. I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern. She admitted her guilt, but said it was in the past. That is why the documents had to be destroyed, she said." The old pain showed on her face, the hurt in her voice. "I believed her. I kept believing, up till the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her hand to make me look the traitor."

His voice was soft and sympathetic. "She betrayed you?"

"Yes…" She sat for a moment in silence. He added another stick to the fire. "The Orlesian guards. They captured me… did terrible things to make me confess and reveal my conspirators. It was a traitor's punishment I endured, and at the end of it, all that awaited me was eternity in an unmarked grave."

"How did you get out?"

She gave a wry smile. "The skills Marjolaine taught me were good for something, at least. I broke free when I saw the opportunity." Her gaze became distant again. "I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her, she would have me caught again."

"And so you came to Ferelden, to Lothering."

"I was tempted to confront her; I was furious, betrayed, but what could I do against her? And so I fled, to Ferelden, to the Chantry and the Maker. Ferelden protected my person, and the Maker saved my soul." Her voice grew serious. "And that is the reason I am here. The real reason. No more lies between us, at least in this."

He added another stick to the fire. "You will be safe in my company."

"It feels good to have this off my chest. Thank you for listening, and understanding."

* * *

Daylen watched as Morrigan built a small fire. Neither of them had bothered with tents. He gave her a contemplative look. "Life in the Wilds must have been very lonely."

"At times, perhaps. A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me. If I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees." Her smile was fond, her voice wistful.

He leaned back, looking up at the stars. "That sounds wonderful."

"For a time. But one can only remain a child for so long. I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar." She used her magic to light the fire, then sat down across from him. "I happened upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the likes of which I had never before seen. I was dazzled. This, to me, seemed what true wealth and beauty must be." She shook her head. "I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage. 'Twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds."

He tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. "I can't imagine Flemeth was pleased."

"She was not," said Morrigan flatly. "Flemeth was furious with me. I was a child and had not yet come into my full power, and I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken."

He remembered when he was taken from his family. The day before the house was set on fire and he and his parents were trapped and he remember vaguely him extending his hand the next moment the flames turned to ice. The next day the Templars came and that was the last time he saw his parents. "But you were just a child."

She shrugged. "And a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination." Her voice became harsh. "Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning." She looked across the fire at him. "Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been."

Slowly began to understand her attitude and understood why she was so driven. "They made you stronger, didn't they?"

"They did, indeed." She gazed into the flames. "To return to your original question, perhaps my time in the Wilds was indeed lonely. But such was how it had to be." She waved a hand. "I find myself at times wondering what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror... but such fantasies have no place amidst reality."

* * *

Kallian and Zevran had set up camp and while they were setting up a tent he looked at her as if feeling a bit conflicted.

"I've a question, if I may."

Kallian smiled at Zevran. "Go ahead."

He looked over at her. "Well here is the thing: I swore an oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you're on and this is all very fine and well. My question pertains to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with." He shrugged. "As a point of curiosity."

"You could go, if you wanted," said Kallian.

"Could I?" He cocked his head to one side. "And if I didn't wish to leave?"

Kallian laughed. "There's always a use or two for a handsome elf."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'm sure that I could come up with a few more, if pressed." His voice became cheerful. "It is good to know what my options might be. But that is for another time. For now, we have much to do, yes?"

* * *

She watched the others around the fire. Sten busied himself with tending to his armour. Barkspawn sat next to the qunari, and she was surprised to see the big man appeared to be actually holding a conversation with the hound.

He then turned and looking at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't understand. You look like a woman."

She blinked, and looked down at herself. "What's not to understand about that?" On the other side of the camp, she saw a wide eyed Alistair trying not to laugh and Faren was doing a far worse attempt of holding his laughter.

"You are a Grey Warden." He tilted his head to one side. "So it follows that you can't be a woman."

"That…" She furrowed her brow. "Doesn't make any sense, Sten."

"So you understand my confusion, then."

She shook her head and laughed. "Well, I'm confused now, anyway."

"Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers, or farmers. They don't fight."

"That's not a very comprehensive list."

"The laborers, soldiers, and ashkaari are men. There is nothing else left."

She shook her head. She'd figured out that the Qunari had some kind of caste system, but… "None of this makes any sense, Sten."

"Exactly."

Her head was starting to hurt. Elissa actually had her hand over Alistair's mouth. "We're going around in circles here."

"I don't know what to make of you. Perhaps this is a quality of Grey Wardens I had not heard about." He held out a hand. "A person is born: qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarf. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the colour of his hair: These are beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are."

She nodded. "But a person can choose what to do."

"Can they?" He gave her a considering look. "We'll see."

* * *

Daylen was more curious about Flemeth, he had read the legend about, but it seems so hard to imagine. Though, Theron clearly knew of her and seem to fear her a bit.

"Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?"

"Well that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him.

Daylen shrugged. "A nutty old bat?"

Morrigan laughed. "Sometimes I do wonder the very same thing. Tell me: how much do you know of the tale? The one that the Chasind still tell of my mother, to frighten them into obedience?"

"I'm more interested in the truth."

"I can relay what Flemeth once told me, herself. And you can decide whether or not 'tis the truth. If you desire."

"That sounds interesting."

"As the tale is sung by the bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful. A fair lass in a land of barbarian men, the desire of any who saw her."

"Just how long ago is this?"

"Many centuries, before this land was even named Ferelden. The tales say that Flemeth fell in love with Osen, the bard, and fled the castle of her husband, the dread Lord Conobar, and that he swore vengeance for her infidelity. In truth, my mother claims that 'twas Osen who was her husband, and Conobar the jealous lord who looked on from afar. Lord Conobar approached young Osen and offered him wealth and power in exchange for his lovely wife. And Osen agreed."

"Flemeth must have been angry."

"The life of a bard is a poor one, and love fades in the wake of hunger. 'Twas Flemeth who suggested the arrangement. All would have been well had Lord Conobar kept his end of the bargain. But he was a foul man who bargained with coin he did not possess. Osen was led off to a field and slain, left for dead. Flemeth spoke to the spirits and learned of the deed, and swore revenge."

"She spoke to spirits? Or demons?"

"Spirits first, and 'twas they who slew Conobar. Flemeth did not turn to the demon until… much later. Lord Conobar's allies chased Flemeth, you see. Chased her to the Wilds and there she hid. There she found the demon and he made her strong. The legends all speak of the great hero Cormac, he who defeated Flemeth and her great army when she invaded the lowlands centuries later. All lies."

"Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her?"

"The truth of the matter is that there never as an invasion. As Flemeth tells it, the Chasind never raised an army under her banner and she never fought with any warrior named Cormac. Cormac led a brutal civil war against his own people, and later claimed it was to vanquish evil that had taken root amongst the lords. Thus he was hailed a hero. Flemeth was only attached to the legend much later. Perhaps 'twas due to the great war with the Chasind that eventually came, but Mother claims not to know how it began."

"Do you believe her version?"

"I do not believe everything Flemeth claims. Often it seems her bitterness has coloured her memories. But on the whole? Yes. I believe this tale, if not all."

"How is it that Flemeth has survived for so long?"

"The demon within her has transformed her into… something else. An abomination, perhaps some would say. I know not. I only know my mother is clever. And she is part of the Wilds as it is part of her. But she is no immortal. She bleeds. A blade in her heart would kill her like any other, were it luck enough to find her."

"An interesting story. Thank you."

"Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true, but I find myself curious nevertheless."

"I do not have that many memories of her, I was seven or eight when I was brought to the circle. She didn't want the Templar to take me away, but they overpowered her. I remember seeing her crying as they took me away."

"You have my sympathies, for what it is worth. Which is very little, I am certain."

* * *

Alistair saw Elissa looking at him with mischief in her eyes. "Something you need, my dear?"

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

"Not unless they were asking me for a favour. Well, there was that one time in Denerim, but those women were…" He paused to find the right words. "Not like you." He then looked at her curiously. "Why? Is this your way of telling me _you_ think I'm handsome?"

She smiled at him slyly. "And if it is? What then?"

Alistair shrugged. "Oh, not much. I just get to grin a bit and look forward for while. So… is this the part where I get to say the same?"

"Not unless you don't think so."

"Oh, I think so. I'll just bring it on you when it's a surprise," he laughed.

He then noticed she was giving him the same mysterious look again. "If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never…?"

"Never…? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do." He gave her a teasing smile. "Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?"

She laughed. "Now you're making fun of me."

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought." He elbowed her playfully. "Well, tell me: have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

She narrowed had her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Ohhh, so _that's_ where talking about. I'd admit I've never had a woman just… come out and ask me like this, that's a sure. I, myself, never had the pleasure. Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but… you know."

She blinked. "Oh, that's so cute. You're a virgin."

"Cute?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, hearing that from a beautiful woman does make me feel much luckier, I'll say that."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She batted her eyes at him. Barkspawn bounded around them before running off ahead again.

"Of course you are, and you know it. You're ravishing, resourceful, and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying."

She leaned against him as they walked. "So glad you remembered."

"You two are just adorable," said Wynne.

Elissal giggled as Alistair started to blush.

* * *

Morrigan sat down next to him as they made camp. "I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I have found?"

"What did you find?"

She shifted slightly, her face unsettled. "'Tis… not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power she commands. But this is not it."

He frowned. "Yet you look disturbed."

She sighed. "Disturbed? Yes, perhaps that is the right word. One thing in particular within her writings disturbs me." She laid a hand on the book. "Here, in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries."

"A spell of immortality?" There were stories of such things, though none had ever seemed to hold a ring of truth.

"If only 'twere so." She gazed into the fire. "Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of many Witches of the Wild throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen one and always wondered why not." A horrified note crept into her voice. "And now I know. They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

He closed his eyes, and then nodded. His eyes met her yellow ones. "So what do you intend to do about it?"

Her eyes were cold. "There is only one possible response to this: Flemeth needs to die." She threw a branch into the fire. "I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled. Flemeth must be slain." She sighed. "And I need your help to do it."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll help you, if I can."

Surprise filled her face, and then relief. "Then what needs to be done is for you to go back to Flemeth's hut in the Korcari Wilds… without me." She shook her head. "If I am present when she is slain, I cannot be certain that she will not be able to possess my body right then. So I must remain at camp. Confront her and slay her quickly. I doubt she will truly be dead even then, but it will take her years to find a new host and recover her power… if that is even possible." She frowned. "The thing I must have is her true grimoire. With it I can defend against her power in the future. Everything else in her hut is yours."

He twitched a shoulder. "I'll see what I can do"

"I am grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner it will set my mind at ease."

"We'll have to wait a bit, the south is riddled with darkspawn. We may have to wait until their ranks spread out a bit before getting anywhere near her hut."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, it would be too dangerous to leave now."

* * *

Theron and Leliana were lying down on the grass as they looked up into the stars.

"I enjoy the nights at camp. The night always seems more peaceful, to me. Safer," said Leliana.

Theron smiled. "I know what you mean."

"I feel the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day. Silly, isn't it? The darkspawn never sleep, and they lurk in the shadows."

"It is not silly to seek moments to lay down your burdens." He had to admit, it was nice just the two of them. With no spawn or other wardens within the range of his senses, the curious hum in the back of his mind faded enough for him to ignore it completely.

She rolled over to look at him. "I enjoy those nights when we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in those small hours… well, I talk and you listen, mostly…" She smiled. "Sometimes I succumb and fall asleep, and wake to find you still watchful and I know you're watching out for me."

"That's what friends do. Look out for each other."

"What I'm trying to say is…" She laid her hand on his arm. "Is that I trust you. I'm comfortable with you. I know you'll be there when I need you." She looked back up at the stars. "You are a wonderful storyteller, and my friend and sometimes I think that maybe we could be more than that… Maker… look at me, stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am…"

He laughed. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just… flushed because of… of the… heat," she finished lamely.

He laid back, arms folded behind his head. "Someone like you being interested in me is flattering." The lessons she'd been giving him were fascinating and he never thought he would feel this way to a human.

She tossed a handful of grass at him. "What, are you saying I have bad taste? Why can't I like you? You're a good person, a great listener, a… a remarkable warrior." He snorted. She laughed. "You often show signs of intelligence and you're fairly good looking…" She leaned over and poked him in the cheek. "Most of your facial features are in the right place…"

"Mas serannas. You're so complimentary."

"You're welcome. I try." She sighed. "There… isn't much more I can say. My feelings have been laid bare. You are… very special to me."

"I feel the same way, and I'm glad you do too." Even if they weren't, well, compatible, he did treasure his friendship with the woman.

She sputtered. "Really? N-no one told me. You… you felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me?" He blinked as she sat up and glared at him. "Y-you made me say all those things! Why couldn't you have said them first? Oh, you… oh, how very awkward…"

He blinked in confusion. "I thought you were comfortable around me."

"Oh, chivalry is so dead. Making the lady spill her guts like that…"

"Your spilled guts make me feel loved and accepted," he said, trying to make a joke.

"Yes... I am fond of you and I care about you. I'll take first watch."

He nodded, and went to the tent, women were entirely different race.

* * *

With Zevran on one side and her on the other, the soldiers stood little chance. They slayed Bann Telmen's crops with pinpoint precision, those lessons that Isabella taught her were paying off. The man was grateful enough for their help. He had few soldiers, but Kallian was able to negotiate the provision of foodstuffs to help with the refugees trickling into Redcliffe.

They sat at a real table that night, with hot food and half-way decent ale. Zevran shrugged. "I did not thank you. It occurs to me now that you have freed me from the Crows, and yet I did not think to thank you for it. No matter why you did it, still it was done, and I the benefactor. So… thank you."

"We are friends, Zevran," said Kallian. "I'm were glad to do it."

He actually looked moved. "You say that so quickly, and yet it is an odd thing for me to hear. In the Crows, we do not have 'friends', and yet here you are and I cannot help but consider you such."

"I might think of you as more than a friend."

"I… must admit that I have thought of…" He blinked. "We?"

"We?"

"I simply had no idea you might…" He looked from one to the other, and his expression almost looked relieved. "Feel the same." He laughed. "How very novel."

* * *

"It has been some time since I left Lothering. When I stepped out of the cloister, I had no idea where my path would lead. I walked where the Maker led me and… He has rewarded me for my faith. I found you."

Theron smiled at her, and really hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of the last very confusing conversation. "Are you saying I'm a gift from the Maker?"

She giggled. "Something like that. The Maker wants His children to be happy. Would He have created in us the capacity for love if He did not intend for us to find it?"

"Then I thank the Maker for bringing us together."

"You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that. But now it's getting late. I think I might… turn in early. I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is."

He frowned. "You don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Oh, of course I do. You know how I enjoy your company. But it's getting a little chilly and I'd prefer to be in my bedroll."

He tried to conceal his disappointment. He'd been looking forward to sharing some more stories. "I'm going to stay up and write in my journal."

She gave him a confused look. "I didn't know you had a journal. Or wrote in it regularly."

"Well, I decided to write a book about our adventures. As a Dalish I know how important it is to preserve the past."

"Well, maybe you could bring it to my tent and I could watch you write. I could give you suggestions." She mimicked holding a pen and writing. "Dear Journal… Leliana has shown much affection for me. Even asked me to come to bed with her, but alas, subtlety is lost on me."

"You want me to come to bed?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, now he gets it."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I don't think I could turn down such a proposition."

She caught him by the front of the cloak and pulled him to his feet. "Good. Now come with me, before I lose my patience."

Next moment they both kiss in a passionate embrace and in a minute or two they stripped their armour off and looked at each other naked.

Theron then placed her down on her bedroll gently while she ran her fingers through his hair. He then inserted his length into and she moaned with pleasure and he slowly began to push in and out.

He then bit down on her neck and she grown even louder within his ear. Gradually he increased his speed and ran a hand over her breast for giving it a tight squeeze while squeezing her right buttock with his other hand.

All thoughts of the Blight seem to vanish as they made their love within the forest under the stars. All he could hear was Leliana's groans and moans and then they kissed each other, their tongues fighting for domain. He could hear her moan with in his mouth and his tongue finally won the fight.

Leliana then moved in a way that forced him to lay down on the ground and now she was riding on top of him. He ran his hand over her hips as she bounced up and down panting breathlessly. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he could faintly see her ass rising up and down.

He then took this opportunity to roll over so he was now back on top of her. Theron didn't know his endurance was so strong, no doubt that had something to do with the Grey Warden ritual and finally Leliana couldn't hold on any longer and came. He, however, did not stop and kept on pushing in and out until he finally released into her.

He lay down next to her both of them exhausted after their… exuberance. He then slowly felt himself falling asleep with his arms around the woman he loved.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he found Leliana staring at him with her lovable caring look. "Hello."

He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I've been up for some time, but yes I slept very well," she said smiling down at him with a blissful look. "I've just been watching you sleep. Did you know that your eyelids flutter when you dream and you have such pretty eyelashes?"

Theron quite sure how to take this. "Uh… m-my eyelashes?"

She nodded. "They're like little butterflies. I want to catch them and keep them in a jar."

He shook his head. "You're teasing."

She smiled at him innocently. "Maybe? I'm so happy, blissfully, I haven't slept so well since I was forced to flee from Orlais. Knowing that you will be the first thing I see when I wake guess means no small amount of comfort. I feel safe in your arms, safe, loved and accepted. This is where I belong, thank you."

He just smiled at her. "Thank you."

She then got her feet. "I suppose we should get up, we have a long day ahead of us."

He looked at her seductively. "What's the hurry?"

She just shook her head. "Come on, darkspawn await with bated breath for you to put them out of them misery."

He then leaned in close to her. "And ignore the beautiful woman in my bed? I think not…"

She blinked. "What are you—" She then understood what he was getting at and smiled. "Oh… I see… hmm, I suppose the darkspawn will just have to wait a bit longer…"

Then the two of them kissed once again and fell down upon the bedroll again.


	37. The Stone Prisoner

The next day, Sereda group meet up with Theron and Leliana in a tavern and she couldn't help but notice the smiles on their faces. It didn't take her long to realise that the two of them had expressed their feelings to one another.

"Did you find anything other than Leliana's bedroll?" Sereda asked.

"You're terrible," said Leliana. "We found the caravan."

"They'd tried to avoid darkspawn, and ended up trapped in a little valley by them with some merchants. We killed some darkspawn to create a distraction and got them on the move again. Also one of the merchant we rescued gave us a golem control rod and a command word. He said there was a golem in Honnleath, a village not too far from here. I thought since we're heading to the unknown in Haven I thought having a golem on our side would be handy.

"I like you're thinking. Any of the others back?"

"No. We only arrived last night," said Leliana. "How did your quest go?"

"More incompetent assassins. Hopefully the others will return soon. We are heading to Honnleath as soon as everyone arrives."

His face actually broke into a smile. "Then lead the way."

* * *

Kallian and Zevran arrived shortly before dinner. Kallian saw her, and tossed her a salute. "One Bann rescued. Supply wagons underway."

"Let all flee before the wrath of the wardens," said Zervan.

"Don't forget we don't want to scar the people we're saving that's the darkspawns job," siad Sereda.

"Ah, you ruin all the fun," Kallian complained.

* * *

The next morning, she saw Daylen and Morrigan sitting at a table, apparently having breakfast. She gestured to one of the servants, then joined them. "When did you two get in?"

"Shortly before midnight," said Morrigan. "We did not feel it necessary to wake you."

She nodded. "And the soldiers?"

"A demon. Took care of it."

"I'll send word to Teagan. Will you two be good to head out again?"

They both nodded. She looked from one to the other, and then nodded in return. Daylen, at least, she trusted, and he seemed able enough to handle Morrigan. Theron also mentioned that he trusted him completely and he was a Dalish elf. "We'll leave as soon as everyone has eaten."

"What do we know about Haven?" Kallian asked.

"Next to nothing, I'm afraid. It's a rather isolated village," said Sereda.

"My clan has never visited that part of the land. The Keeper said that danger lingers there and she may be right, because I've heard of Dalish climbed venturing up there and never returning."

"And on that cheery note. We'll stop in Honnleath, refresh our supplies, and see what they know." Sereda adjusted her weapon harness as they headed out.

* * *

Honnleath had been overrun. Sereda divided them into teams. She took Sten, Faren Wynne. She put Elissa in charge of the second team, consisting of Alistair, Kallian, and Zervan. She considered a moment, then gave Daylen charge of the third team, Morrigan, Theron, and Leliana.

She sent Elissa down the centre and Daylen to the west before taking the east. Zevran managed to make himself useful by disarming a few traps as they moved through. She called out the darkspawn as they went, and they managed to save a few villagers. Not many.

Once the darkspawn was clear Theron approached the golem that was standing in the middle of the village. Sereda could tell was actual golem by just looking at it, but it stood motionless and at the moment it was nothing more than a statue covered in pigeon droppings.

Theron raised the control rod and yelled, " _Dulef gar!_ "

However nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's the code word?" Sereda asked.

"Word from word, but I either I'm doing something wrong with the rod or the code word is incorrect and I can still sense darkspawn close by."

"Well, killing the darkspawn should be our main priority and worry about the golem later," said Sereda. She then looked at Elissa. "Elissa, you and your team stay here and watch our backs."

"You got it," said Elissa.

* * *

They had made their way down beneath the village and found darkspawn tried to break through some sort of magical perhaps. They could see several villages trapped behind it, they were quite fortunate.

Once they dealt with the darkspawn they approach the force field and the villages looked at them with relief.

"By the Maker! We're saved!" said a woman.

One of the men approached them, who was obviously the leader of the small group. "You… weren't sent by the bann, were you? To save us?"

Sereda shook her head. "We weren't sent by anyone."

"So we could have just starved here? The bann gave up on us?" the man said bitterly. He then looked at them with appreciation. "I suppose I should be grateful that someone came at all, then. Thank you."

He then frowned. "But if you want sent by anyone, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking."

Theron then spoke up. "We're looking for whoever owns that statue outside."

The man blinked. "The statue outside? Why would—" He then realise why they came. "Oh, I think I see. You bought the control rod, didn't you? You came here looking for Shale."

He then raised his hand which was holding a key and within seconds the force field began to change colour. Almost at once the villages ran out through it and ran as fast as Alexa carry them. Sereda couldn't blame them, the last place she would want to be was in a village overrun by darkspawn. He then gestured for them to enter Theron stepped up in places handle the force field and found his hand could go right through it.

"My name is Matthias and that damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble," the mage said bitterly. "My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."

Sereda stared at him. "Killed your father? What do you mean?"

"My father was Wilhelm, mage to the Arl of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais. And what did he get? One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognise him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserve better than that. But if you want to wake Shale up…" He paused for a moment and Sereda fear that he would help them, but her fear quickly disappeared. "Well, it's yours now."

Faren crossed his arms. "Is there anything else you can tell us about this golem?"

"My mother never talked about it much. I was as a child when my father died…" He closed his eyes and looked at them seriously. "Look, I know you probably have more important things on your mind, but…" He then took a deep breath. "I really need your help. I know you already saved my life, and I'm grateful, but my daughter, Amalia, is inside the laboratory! She was afraid, and ran to far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past my father's defences. One of the men tried to go after her. He was killed. But… you could find, couldn't you?"

Sereda didn't like the sound of defences and neither did Faren apparently. "What killed this man who went after her?" he asked.

"The defence as my father put down here to keep strangers out. I knew about the barrier, I had the key for that, but the rest of it? We never came down here. Ever."

Sereda frowned. "How do you even know she's still alive?"

"I… don't, it's true," he admitted. "I'm terrified that something happened to her, and she's lying in their injured! I can't believe here until I know for certain. Sure you understand that?"

Theron placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll see if we can find her."

He looked up. "You will? Thank the Maker!" He then pointed to the door nearby. "My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there!"

"Great, heading down into the unknown," Faren mumbled.

"You can stay here if you like?" Sereda suggested.

"Nah, you guys won't last the second without me."

They then headed towards the door in the hopes to locate Amalia.

* * *

They soon discovered what killed the man that went after Amalia. Demons, fortunately they were much better prepared than he was an easy slew them.

They kept on walking and walked through another barrier like the one Matthias used. They soon found themselves in a chamber ahead of them was some sort of puzzle with flames shooting out. There they found Amalia, who was stroking a cat and looked totally unharmed.

Amalia saw them coming and looked up excitedly. "Oh, look! Someone's come to play! You _have_ come to play, haven't you? We're playing a guessing game. It's better with more people."

Sereda look to the others and knew at once that this was not going to be as easy as the first thought.

"We? Who is 'we'?" Theron asked.

Amalia smiled up at him. "Kitty and me, of course! You don't see anyone else here, do you? Anyway. You should go if you're not going to play. Kitty finds you distracting."

Faren raised an eyebrow. "The cat… finds us distracting?"

"Kitty is clever. She says you'll want to take me back to my father, but I'm not going. She would be lonely!"

Then surprisingly, the cat spoke and its eyes glowed purple. "You are so kind, Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left."

Daylen quickly raised his staff and Sereda feared she knew what the cat was. "That's not really a cat, is it?"

Amalia blinked as if the cat speaking was a normal everyday thing. "Of course she's a cat! She just talks, that's all."

"Talking is simple enough, once you know how."

Sereda crossed her arms. "Right, what are you really?"

"I am a cat. Really. Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are just strangers."

Daylen pointed to staff at the cat. "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing. I am all but powerless. The mage made sure that, didn't he?" The cat then gestured to the barrier. "I cannot leave. No, Amalia found me. After decades of isolation, her company is… welcome."

Amalia then happily contented a sigh. The cat then narrowed her eyes. "It seems we are at an impasse, so let me produce a… compromise of sorts. Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to our father and I leave this place forever."

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "Let you have the girl? You mean possess her?"

"That _such_ a crude way of putting it. I do not wish to harm Amalia. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong?"

Sereda was about to argue, but Faren step forward. "We'll free you, and you can have the girl."

They all stared at him in the cat smiled at him. "Thank you. You are very gracious. The mage's wards hold me with in this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them." She then wandered over to the puzzle in the centre of the chamber. "There is a trick to disarming the wards, but I do not know it. Perhaps you succeed where this girl failed."

Amalia stood up excitedly clapping her hands. "Oh, this is so exciting! Kitty is going to be free!"

They wandered over to the puzzle and when they were far enough away from earshot Sereda grabbed Faren by the beard. "Ouch, watch the beard!"

Sereda glared at him furiously. "What were you thinking?"

"You do realise you made a deal with the demon and we all remember what happened to Conner," Daylen pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not going to release Amalia until we do what it say and before she possesses her we kill her," said Faren.

Sereda released Faren. "You lied to the demon."

"Of course I did, did you really think I was going on letting that thing possess that little girl?"

"Remind me not to play Diamondback against you."

Once that was settled they began work on the puzzle, Sereda was more depth to fighting rather than puzzle solving. Fortunately, Theron and Daylen managed to work it out and soon the barrier began to fade.

"Yes… I can feel the magic fading," said Kitty blissfully. "Oh… I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!"

Amalia looked down at her now looking slightly scared. "Kitty? What's happening?"

"A wonderful thing, my dear, of both of us."

Faren then pullled out his greatsword. "I said we'd free you. I didn't say we'd let you live."

Kitty growled at them. "Betrayer! You will not take the girl! She is mine!"

Amalia quickly backed away from her face for fear now. "Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!"

She then ran off ran past them and exited the chamber as fast as her legs could carry her. Then Kitty revealed her true form, she was a Desire Demon. Next second she summoned several Wraith Demons from out of nowhere.

Daylen and Morrigan quickly raised the staffs and sent a powerful cold wind at the Wraith Demons and Sereda led the others against the Desire Demon. Slain her was quite easy and then Theron and Leliana smashed right through the Wraith Demons.

* * *

A few minutes later they returned to Matthias, who was hugging Amalia as if he was afraid that she would disappear. He looked up when he saw them and gave them all very appreciated looks.

"You did it! You freed her! Thank you so much!" he said.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Daddy! I was scared!" said Amalia hugging her father's leg.

Matthias ruffled her hair. "It's all right, butterfly. You're safe, now. All the bad creatures are gone." He then looked at Sereda. "You need a phase to activate Shale. It's _dullen harn_. I wouldn't want the thing, but it's obvious you can handle yourself just fine. Now we should go, and quickly. Thank you again. We owe you our lives."

* * *

They soon emerge outside and found Elissa and the others waiting for them.

"You found the correct code word?" Elissa asked.

"Yes," said Theron.

"The merchant had the command word wrong," said Sereda.

"Oh. How did you find the real one?" Kallian asked.

"We rescued a little girl from a demonic cat."

She laughed. "You know, if we weren't Wardens, that would actually sound like a strange day."

Theron handed the control rod to Faren and he approached the golem. " _Dulen harn!_ "

They waited for a few seconds and at first they thought that it wasn't going to work. Then they heard some sort of grinding noise from the golem and then it twitched. It then began to move and approached them with an emotionless expression.

The golem sighed. "I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage, this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical."

"And how do you know Faren isn't a mage?" Kallian asked.

The golem snorted. "I know a dwarf when I see one and these crystals aren't simply for show. I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villages scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years."

Alistair blinked. "And the villagers had no idea you were watching? Creepy."

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Then one wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who rescued you to stretch your legs, golem."

The golem narrowed its eyes. "Hmm. Another mage, I see. Charming." It then looked disappointed rather than relieved. "I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are _all_ the villages dead?"

Sereda narrowed her eyes. "I take it that wouldn't concern you?"

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with those images as one could possibly be. Not that I would wish their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace."

Daylen looked at it with an interesting gaze. "Did you watch the attack?"

"Not as much as it would think. There was running and screaming… and then days and days of watching the darkspawn prowl around. I would never have thought there would be something less interesting than the villagers, but there it was." He then looked at Faren. "Well, go on, then. Out with it. What is its command?"

"Why are you calling us 'it'?" Theron asked.

"Enchanted sense of perversity. The last one who held the damnable rod used to call me 'golem.' 'Golem, fetch me that chair.' 'Do be a good goal and squash that insipid bandit.' And let's not forget 'Golem, pick me up. I tire of walking.'" He then looked at Faren with curiosity. "It… dose have the control rod, doesn't it? I am aware, so it… must…"

Faren held out the control rod. "It certainly does, right in its hand."

"I _see_ the control rod, yet I feel…" He paused and looked at Faren. "Go on. Order me to do something."

Faren shrugged. "All right. Walk over there."

The golem just stared amazed. "And… nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means that the rod is… broken?"

Elissa looks slightly nervous. "Can it be fixed?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I thought the rod simply _was_. It certainly works well enough to re-animate me." It then looked at its hands. "Hmm. I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means… I have free will, yes? It is simply… what should I do? I have no memories, beyond watching this village for so long. I have no purpose… I find myself had a bit of a loss." It then looked down at Faren. "What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

Faren rubbed his beard. "I can think of many uses for personal golem."

The golem narrowed its eyes. "May I ask what sort of things it gets up to, for which I could be so particularly useful?"

"We're Grey Wardens in need of aid against the Blight," said Sereda.

"It refers to the darkspawn, the very creatures that destroy this village." The golem scratched its chin thoughtfully. "The darkspawn are an evil that must be destroyed, it's true. Though not as evil as the birds… damnable feathered fiends!" It then looked at all them. "I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or… go somewhere else? I… do not even know what lies beyond this village."

"What do you _want_ to do?" Theron asked.

"I watched this village for so long, unable to move or act. My memories of everything for me are… vague get best. So I have no idea what I want to do. I am glad to be mobile, is that not enough?"

"You're welcome to come with us," said Sereda.

Alistair looks slightly concerned. "Are… you certain you want to bring that thing with us? It could be dangerous. And large."

Faren shrugged. "Think of it as a possible battering ram."

Alistair nodded. "Good point. Better it than me, anyhow."

"I will follow it about then… for now," said the golem. "I am called Shale, by the way."

Faren smiled. "I am Fare, a pleasure to meet you."

"This should be interesting."

"We best head over to Haven now," said Sereda.

They all nodded and exited the village and Faren couldn't help but notice that Shale killed a chicken for some unknown reason. Things were certainly going to be interesting for now on.


	38. Haven

Sereda lead her comrades up the hill that would lead them to Haven. Hopefully they'll be able to find the urn and be able to heal the arl before the darkspawn conquer Ferelden.

"Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?" Sten asked.

Sereda shrugged. "It'll never see this coming."

Sten's voice became dry. "Truly. It would surprise me if my enemy counter-attacked by running away and climbing a mountain."

She shook her head. "We're not 'running away' from anything."

"The archdemon is our goal. And we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman." He shook his head. "You haven't thought this through."

She almost wished that were true. She'd been thinking it through for days. She also wished she was sure this was the right move. "Consider this training for what's to come."

"There is only so much one can prepare, kadan. Eventually, one must simply step forward and accept what comes." He looked down at her. "I trust you with my life. But this is not my life at risk. It is our goal."

"I know. I don't intend to fail, Sten."

"Be careful, kadan." He shook his head. "I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here."

"Agreed. If this doesn't pan out…" she sighed. "Then it is on to Orzammar. We'll have to do this without the Ferelden army." She glanced up at Sten. "Any chance of getting the beresaad out to give us a hand?"

"I fear they would not reach us in time."

"And we'd still have to deal with Loghain closing the borders," said Theron.

"Hopefully with the arl's help will be able to put Loghain in his place," said Sereda.

* * *

The guard met them at the top of the incline. He folded his arms, and glared. "What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here."

Sereda blinked, and looked back at the others. Leliana gave her a confused look and shrugged. This wasn't the reaction any of them were expecting. "I have business here."

He gave her a stern look. "No, you do not. I would have been informed if someone was expecting… a visitor."

She narrowed her eyes. What kind of town didn't want trade? She glanced back at the others again, then gave them a small nod. She saw Faren and Sten go immediately on alert. "Is there a Brother Genitivi here?"

"Who?" He shrugged. "Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak." He gave her a dismissive look. "Unfortunately, he is ministering to the villagers at the moment, and cannot be disturbed."

"Revered father?" Leliana shook her head. "I have never heard of this."

The guard's voice became curt. "It has always been thus in Haven. We do not question tradition."

Sereda began making plans to look around the village more discretely. "Very well. Excuse me."

"You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave." He moved away from them.

"Ah, quiet, insular communities," said Zevran dryly. "There's always something nasty going on behind closed doors."

Wynne rolled her eyes. "You always think there's something nasty going on behind closed doors."

He winked at her. "That's because there often is." He smiled. "I hope it involves chains. I hope they ask me to join in."

Kallian snickered. Alistair made a groaning noise. Sereda just shook her head. "Elissa take Alistair and the filthy duo and Wynne to this shop, see what supplies you can get. Theron, Leliana, see what you can find out about this revered father business. Faren, Sten, Shale, you're with me, let's take a look around." She turned her gaze towards Daylen. "I've got a feeling this town has something nasty. Go find it."

He nodded, and started walking, Morrigan a step behind him.

* * *

Theron and Leliana made their way up the hill that led to the chantry.

"I don't suppose you know of this place?" he asked.

"It's creepy."

Theron nodded. "I don't like this place one bit, I sense something in the wind and it says danger lingers here. The trees themselves also fear this place." He then looked at her curiously. "If the Chantry has brothers, why not fathers?"

"Men are considered to be too passionate to lead in matters of spirit."

"Male keepers seem to do just fine."

"And perhaps it is merely tradition, originating in the betrayal of Andraste by Maferath."

"Ah, tradition."

She laughed. "You say that as though the Dalish are not also steeped in tradition."

He tweaked her nose playful. "Our traditions are prettier."

She gestured up at the chantry. "You cannot deny that is a beautiful building."

He ran his hand down the bark of a tree. "Look at how this tree stretches it's fingers to the sky. What building could compare?"

"I think this is one of those arguments neither of us will ever win."

"Only because you are too stubborn to admit I'm right." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Elissa lead her group into a merchants shop and the merchant just stared at them as they entered.

"Who are you? You're not from Haven…"

Kallian smirked. "Why does everyone tell me that like I don't already know it?"

"We… we don't get many visitors." The shopkeeper shuffled nervously.

Kallian jerked his head at the others, and they began to spread out and look through the store. The shopkeeper tried to keep eyes on all of them. Kallian walked up to the counter. "This is the shop? I'd like to trade."

"I don't have much, but I suppose you can take a look," the shopkeeper said. He gave Kallian a grudging look.

"Don't suppose you've seen man called Brother Genitivi?"

"No." He shook his head curtly. "I've never heard that name." He looked up at Elissa. "What are you doing? That's private!"

Kallian glanced at where Elissa was standing next to a door into another room. The shopkeeper started to walk towards her, and Kallian moved to block his way. She saw Zervan head come up, and Alistair put a hand on his sword. "What are you hiding?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm making it my concern."

Fear began to show in the man's eyes as he snapped. "No! You have no right!"

Kallian blinked as the shopkeeper drew a long knife from his belt. Zevran tossed a knife and it caught him in the throat, and he dropped. Kallian shook her head. "He certainly wanted to keep us away from something."

Elissa and Alistair walked into the other room. They came back out a moment later. Alistair shook his head. "One of Eamon's knights."

"They cut him up," said Wynne. "Like… well, blood magic comes to mind."

"This place gets cheery by the second," said Kallian.

* * *

The altar had been used recently. Blood pooled in the centre, and ran over the sides in dark rivulets. Morrigan frowned. "That is human blood."

He took a closer look, then raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

"I just do." She met his eyes. "I also know that no one can lose that much blood, and live."

"Looks like some sort of blood ritual, we'd better tell the others."

* * *

Sereda saw Elissa walking towards her, hand on her sword. Suddenly one of Leliana's arrow pegged the crossbowman before he could bring his weapon to aim. Armed villagers began to come out of nowhere.

Against armed Wardens though, they stood little chance. They moved the merely unconscious ones into a house, and blocked the door. "Explanations would be good," said Sereda.

"We found one of Redcliffe's knights," said Elissa. "Well, most of him."

"Most of him?"

"He'd been dismembered."

"Daylen and I found an altar, one likely used for blood magic," said Morrigan, gesturing back at the house.

Theron glanced at Leliana. "We didn't find anything quite that spectacular, but it looks like the rest of the village is up in the chantry."

Sereda nodded. "Let's go see if we can find some sodding sense anywhere in this place."

* * *

They walked into what seemed to be some sort of service it looked as if half the village was attending. They watch as a man in some old robes began preaching.

"…we are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians."

"Humbly, we come before the Holy and Beloved."

"This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her."

"Blessed fire cleanse and consecrate our souls."

"Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her—"

"Well, this is nice and creepy," Faren muttered.

The man in the robes lifted his hands, and smiled at them. "Ah… welcome. I heard we had a visitor wandering about the village. I trust you've enjoyed your time in Haven so far?"

"Your people aren't very welcoming," said Sereda. She jerked her head and the others spread out, taking up positions.

He gave her a scornful look. "What sort of welcome do you expect when you break into our homes and kill one of us?" He gestured to his flock. "You see? This is why we do not like… 'visitors'. They are not like us. They will do us harm if we let them."

Sereda struck her boot against the ground, sending a ringing sound through the stone building. "What have you done to Brother Genitivi?"

"We don't owe you any explanations for our actions. We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin." He raised his hands towards the ceiling. "All will be forgiven." He lowered his hands, and a smile crept over his face. "Brothers, you know what must be done."

Almost as one, the worshipers in the Chantry drew their weapons and started to attack. Theron hesitated as a young woman, barely into her teens, attacked, and took a dagger in the arm for it. Alistair had a similar difficulty. She understood their reluctance as a grey haired woman in farmer's clothing came at her with what looked to be a sickle. She smacked the woman down with her shield and went after the revered father.

He fell beneath her blade. She looked back to see Wynne doing some healing. Most of her comrades looked pale, and a bit sickened by what had happened. She sighed. At least with killing darkspawn, you were sure who and what the monsters were.

* * *

Kallian managed to find a secret door mostly entered they found a man lying on the ground, his leg badly injured.

"Who are you? They… they've sent you to finish it?"

"Brother Genitivi?" Daylen asked, kneeling next to the man. His fingers glowed white as she moved her hands above his injuries."

"You're…" Relief shone on his face. "You're not one of them. Thank the Maker."

"Are you all right?"

He gave him a disbelieving look. "What do you think? Weeks of scant food and water, the torture… oh, I've never felt better in my life."

"I get the point," he said, shaking her head ruefully. "Can I do anything for you?"

He shifted, and winced. "The leg's not doing so well and… I can't feel my foot."

"Wynne, can you help?"

She nodded, and came over to begin checking the injured man. "I can set the leg and ease some of the pain, but he'll need a lot of rest in order to heal."

He shook his head. "I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up that mountain."

Daylen blinked at him. "How do you know?"

"My research led me to Haven… and I have heard the villagers talking. I know the Urn is here." He tried to sit up. "Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it." He grabbed Daylen's arm and gave him a triumphant smile. "The door is always locked, but I know what the key is. Eirik wears a medallion that opens the temple door… I've seen what he does with it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The medallian is like… a puzzle box…. I will show you, if you bring it to me."

He glanced back at the others. Sereda tossed him the medallion. "This medallion?"

This time he managed to sit up. "Yes, that is your key. Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you."

"Are you sure you can make the journey?" he asked, looking over his leg.

He gave him a hopeful look. "It is not that far and… will you let me lean on you? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring."

He considered, then nodded and looked over at Kallian and Zevran. "Maybe you two could rig a litter? Or Shale could…"

"Shale could not," the golem said.

"Rig a litter. We'll get him up there," said Sereda. "He's made it this far."

* * *

They made it up the mountain without incident. Alistair and Theron got Brother Genitivi on his feet, and practically carried him to the door. He touched it almost reverently. "Here we are. Give me the medallion, and let's see if I can remember." He fiddled with it. "Yes… you see, it can be manipulated, just like this…" It sprang open, forming a star shape. "And there… a key to open the way."

"I wonder who created that," Daylen mused.

Genitivi smiled at him. "It may have been passed down through the generations from the first people who built the temple." He looked back at the door. "Now… where does this go?" He fit the key into an indentation, and the door swung open.

They entered, and looked around in wonder. Leliana's face was almost as ecstatic as Genitivi's as she took in the carvings and frescoes. Genitivi's eyes were wet. "What I would give to have seen this hall in all its splendour, as it was meant to be…" He laughed. "Still, sweep away the ice and the snow, and traces of beauty remain."

Sereda shook her head. "We can't afford to linger."

"I'm sorry… what? I was a little distracted. I apologise." He pointed. "These carvings were created just after Andraste's death, and they may reveal things about Her life that we do not yet know… I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings."

"You want to stay here? Is it safe?" Daylen asked.

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers here. Go. I will be all right. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead you to the Urn."

Sereda gave him a brief nod, and considered. "Shale, stay with him. Any villagers give him trouble, well, just pretend they are pigeons."

"I can handle that," said Shale.


	39. The Urn of Sacred Ashes

Sereda sent Elissa, Alistair, Kallian, and Zevran down the right corridor, and Daylen, Morrigan, Theron, and Leliana down the left. These cultists, at least, were all armed soldiers. After the events of the town, she almost took a bit of pleasure from fighting these ones. What kind of madmen used children and farmers as the first line of defence?

They regrouped behind a door. It took Daylen and Theron a couple minutes to puzzle out how to open it.

"What the hell are those?" Faren called out.

"Ash wraiths," Daylen replied. "It's a demon that made it's physical body out of ashes instead of…"

"Daylen, not really the time!" said Sereda.

"Oh, right." He sent a wave of ice at the oncoming creature. Kallian's sword shattered the thing.

"It's really quite fascinating," said Daylen. "Instead of inhabiting a corpse, it forms a quasi-material body out of what it finds. I once heard about one made entirely out of mould in…"

"Daylen…" Saitada sighed. "Can we expect more?"

"Um, yes. Probably."

"Can you tell us anything helpful?"

"They don't burn. At least, not the ones made of ashes, I don't know about the ones made out of mould. And they flow apart and re-materialize, get behind you."

"Watch your flanks, people."

* * *

Wynne and Daylen healed them before they moved on to the second level. Alistair was complaining about the scent of burned hair, and Elissa was assuring him that nobody would even notice. Sereda looked from Daylen to Leliana. "Any ideas what else we can expect?"

"This is nothing like a true Chantry," said Leliana. "I do not know."

"There is magic here. A strangeness to the Veil." Daylen shook his head. "It is likely what drew the wraiths."

Sereda started to nod, then caught a strange expression on the face of the swamp witch. "Morrigan, something you would like to add?"

"These cultists… I believe they are using a form of blood magic. It enhances warriors, makes them stronger, and nearly immune to pain. They will not be subdued."

"Yeah. Noticed that," said Theron, wincing.

Sereda sighed, then nodded. "Might need to send an army back up here one day. All right, let's keep moving."

* * *

 _"Ar tu na'lin emma mi_ ," Theron called out as he flung the dragonling off himself. " _Ma halam!_ "

"I think they like you, they must have a taste for Dalish," said Faren.

"I hate you," he said, accepting the hand up from Leliana. "Where did those things come from?"

"Well, when a mommy dragon and a daddy dragon love each other very much…" said Kallian.

Theron stared at him in disbelief. Kallian gave him a shrug and an innocent look. Theron shook his head. " _Da'mi, emma shem'nan_."

"I think he just threatened me," said Kallian. She looked at Zervan. "Did he just threaten me?"

"Don't know, but I would have thought that the threat would sound more threatening if it was in English."

"Stop having fun," said Sereda, her lips twitching. "And Faren, stop playing with the… what are you doing now?"

"Skinning the drake the blacksmith at Denerim said he needed more to complete my order."

"I… can you do that later? After we've dealt with the cultists trying to kill us?"

He nodded, and picked his sword back up.

* * *

"Stop! You will go no further." The man who led the group of cultists was large, and clearly thought of himself as intimidating.

After her company of the past few months, Elissa was less than impressed. "Oh? Is that so?"

He sneered at her, and spoke in a voice he obviously intended to be commanding. "You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful, and slaughtered our young." He gestured at the body of one of the dragonlings. "No more. You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

Elissa glared at him with determination. "Tell me your name, and I will tell you why we are here."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste. Kill us, and you will face Andraste. She will smell our blood and the blood of her children on you and Her wrath will be great."

They all looked at each other, clearly the man was deranged. Faren spun his finger around his head, indicating that he believe that Kolgrim was a few screws shot and he was probably right.

Theron frowned. "Children? You mean the dragons? Is Andraste a dragon?"

For some reason this infuriated Kolgrim. "She is so much more. She is even more glorious than all the Old Gods combined!" He turned his back on them and flung his arms is the air. "The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form even more radiant then you can imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?"

Sereda was looked quite worried. No doubt she believed that they had destroyed the Ashes with all judging by their ranting. "And what has happened to the Ashes?"

Kolgrim frowned. "They are still in the temple, but why do you need ashes when we serve the risen Andraste in all Her glory?"

Daylen noted the distain in his voice. "So you can give us the Urn then?"

"So you are after the Ashes. Hmm…" He looked at them thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is a way for you to make up for your transgressions of our home and temple."

Sereda didn't trust this man one bit. "Could you be more specific?"

"Perhaps through Andraste's mercy, Her greatest enemy will become her greatest champion."

Elissa shook her head and drew her sword. "No, your Andrate will fall before us, as others have."

He threw back his head as he shouted. "To arms, my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!"

He swung his battle-axe at Elissa, but she blocked it with a sword, the three soldiers next to him charge that. However, Alistair, Kallian and Zervan blocks their attempts and Theron and Leliana fired their arrows before the two mages could cast spells.

Elissa quickly pulled away and dodged Kolgrim's swing and stabbing through the chest with a blade. He then fell to the ground as blood rushed out of his body.

"So much for negotiation," said Faren.

"That man was a zealot," said Theron.

Faren nodded. "And a crazy one, he actually believes that Andrate came back from the dead and took the form of a dragon." He then grabbed Kolgrim and swung it around. "Still he has a good taste in axes." He then gave his greatsword to Sten. "Here you keep it, I've got a new best friend."

Sten just took it emotionlessly and that was probably his way of saying thank you.

* * *

A few minutes later they were running for their lives.

Sereda growled. "Kallian, when I say things like 'let's not come to the attention of the dragon' and 'maybe summoning the demon isn't a good idea', does your brain even register the statements?"

"I… uh… am going to have to say no," said Kallian, her face pale as the dragon circled overhead.

"You just saw a gong on a mountainside and just had to ring it?"

"I was curious."

"Stone, here it comes. Get down."

The flaming breath of the dragon was mostly blocked by her shield. She had to get it off her arm as the metal heated and seared. "Run for… Elissa, what the do you think you're doing!"

She ran atop some of the broken columns. As the dragon came around for another pass, she leaped from the tallest and came down on the dragon's back, driving her sword into its neck and hanging on. Instead of searing them with another blast of flame, the dragon roared and landed, throwing its head back as it snapped at her.

"Attack," said Sereda, adjusting her plan. She drew her sword and charged in. The dragon hissed and clawed at them. It's tail swept across the field, sending Sten and Faren tumbling into a snowdrift. Alistair darted in, and the dragon knocked him over and pinned him with one foot. Theron fired an arrow into it's mouth as it bent to deliver a killing bite, and it leaped backwards. Kallian yanked Alistair out of the way.

Elissa climbed its neck and held on as it swung its head from side to side. It raked across the field again with its claws, narrowly missing Sereda. And then Elissa drove her sword into its head, just behind the eye. As the dragon began to thrash, she let go and tumbled lightly to the ground, then continued until she was out of range of its stomping feet. It took a few moments, but then it went still, collapsing into a heap.

Wynne knelt next to Alistair as Daylen went to check on Sten and Faren. The rest of them just stared. "You killed a dragon," said Kallian.

"It was trying to kill us," Elissa replied.

" _Salroka_ , you jumped on the back of a dragon, climbed its neck, and stabbed it in the brain," Faren gasped.

"It seemed a good idea at the time."

Sereda just started to laugh. "Elissa?"

"Yes?"

"You're my kind of woman."

"Why thank you."

* * *

They came to another set of giant doors. Unlike the others, these appeared to have not been opened in some time. "Sereda?" Daylen called from where he was talking to Theron.

"Yes?"

"Inside, we will likely be tested. I don't know what we will face, but it won't be easy."

"If it were easy, I would be worried," said Kallian.

"I'm just saying that it's probably more dangerous than the dragon cultists."

Sereda nodded, then looked over the others. "Sten, Zevran, Wynne and I will go first. Elissa, you take Alistair, Faren, and Kallian. Daylen you head up the third team. Morrigan, Theron, and Leliana." She strapped her shield back to her arm. "If these ashes exist, we only need a little. Elissa, give us ten minutes, then follow us in."

Sten pushed open the doors with a small grunt of effort. Wynne's face was almost reverent as she used her magic to make the crystal on her staff glow with a soft white light. Zevran looked a bit reluctant to enter, but followed them in.

A man, his armour styled differently than any she'd seen thus far, stood before another door. His head came up as they approached. "I bid you welcome, pilgrim." His solemn voice had a curious undertone to it.

"Who are you?" Sereda asked.

"I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this."

"For someone to take the Ashes?"

"No one can take the Ashes. They belong here. It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

"Will your task ever be done?" It must be some kind of spirit, or perhaps a golem of strange nature. She wondered if they were going to have to fight him. A part of her did not want to know.

"I do not know, and I do not question."

She sighed. "Let's not waste time. How do I get to the Urn?"

"You have come to honour Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy."

"I need the Ashes to cure a noble man."

"Still, you must prove yourself worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not…"

"All right, let's get this over with then."

"Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past—you're suffering, and the suffering of others. Bhelen's machinations led to Trian's death and your exile." Sereda felt a chill go down her spine as the guardian spoke. "You allowed this to happen. Do you think you failed Trian?"

She had, for a long time. That time had passed. "No. I could not have known that was what Bhelen had planned."

She thought she saw a gleam of understanding in the guardian's eyes as it replied. "Then you do not dwell on past mistakes—neither yours, nor someone else's."

"Parshaara. Leave the past where it falls." Sten nodded to her.

The guardian turned his gaze on the qunari. "And what of those that follow you?"

"Demand whatever answers you want, spirit."

"You came to this land as an observer, but you killed a family in a blind rage. Have you failed your people, by allowing a qunari to be seen in that light?"

"I have never denied that I failed." Sten's voice was blunt and flat.

The guardian turned to look at Wynne. "Ask your question, Guardian." She gave him a respectful nod. "I am ready."

"You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past?" His voice held a small note of accusation. "Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?"

Wynne's face remained calm. "You frame your statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers. There is no sense in hiding, is there? Yes. I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

"And the Antivan elf…"

"Is it my turn now?" Zevran shook his head, his expression showing a trace of annoyance. "Hurrah. I'm so excited."

"Many have died at your hand. But is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of—"

"How do you know about that?" Zevran's expression was startled, his eyes wide. Sereda made a mental note to mention this to Kallian.

"I know much; it is allowed to me. The question stands, however. Do you regret—"

"Yes. The answer is yes, if that's what you wish to know. I do." He shook his head flippantly. "Now move on."

"The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek."

* * *

"You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

Elissa's voice shook. "Yes." She swallowed. "I should have defended them to the death."

"Thank you. That is all I wished to know."

Alistair put a hand on her shoulder. "You are too hard on yourself. No one's perfect."

The Guardian turned his gaze. "Alistair, knight and Warden… you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

"I…" He sighed. "Yes. If Duncan had been saved, and not me, everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe…" Elissa reached for his hand, and he closed his fingers around hers.

"You rose above your caste to become a Grey Warden, but you left behind your family who relied on you. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail them?"

Faren shook his head. "No. Even if I'd stayed, they would still be miserable."

It then turned his eye upon Kallian.

"By the time you reached Shianni, she was broken, brutalised. You were too late. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail Shianni?"

"Yes. I should have run faster."

"The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek."

* * *

Theron caught a glimpse of Elissa's group going through the door. He took a step towards the man standing there, then looked at Daylen. Daylen gave him a nod as he bent to briefly examine one of the bodies that lay on the floor.

The guardian spoke when Theron approached, telling him of the gauntlet. Leliana's face held a combination of nervousness and exhilaration. Theron felt apprehensive. There was power here, he could feel it. But if this was a place of the Maker, then… The guardian's voice drew his attention back.

"Tamlen was one of your tribe—a blood brother. You left him in the ruins, left him to his fate. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail Tamlen?"

Of course he'd failed Tamlen. "Yes. I could have pulled him away from that mirror."

"You could not have known what would happen," said Leliana to him. "You did what you thought was best."

The Guardian looked at her. "And you… why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?"

"I never said that! I—" Her face was indignant.

"In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister, and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also revelled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative." Theron narrowed his eyes at the guardian, and briefly considered punching it in the face as it kept speaking.

"You're saying I made it up, for… for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe!" She glared.

It turned to look at Daylen. "Jowan was discovered by the Templars. You were helping him. Tell me, do you think you failed Jowan?"

"Yes." Daylen's voice was blunt. "There must have been something more I could have done."

"Thank you. But all I wish to know."

"Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like glutton at his lunch?" said Morrigan. Her question was more pointed to Theron, who just shrugged. "No? I thought not."

"And you, Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter… what—"

"Begone, spirit. I will not play your games."

"I will respect your wishes."

Theron sighed. If he'd have known it would do that… He took Leliana's hand as they went through the door.

* * *

"Greetings, my exiled sister." Sereda just stared. Trian stood before her. His lips curled in that stupidly comforting sneer of his as he continued to speak. "I would lament your fate, but why should I? You have been cast out to walk the surface, whereas I… hmph…" His face relaxed into a smile. "But I am too hard on you. Bhelen made fools of us both. Were I a spectator, I would applaud him for his clever manipulations." He gave a regretful sigh. "However, I find it hard for me remain… unbiased in this regard."

"Bhelen betrayed us both."

"But the betrayals of Orzammar do not weigh down your steps. You have not faltered, and I am proud of you." He held out his hand, and something gleamed within it. "Take this, and use it well. I give you this… and my blessing." He smiled as she took the amulet from him. "Remember me."

She watched as the image of her brother faded away. She slipped the amulet around her neck, and continued on.

It was perhaps for the best that the next room contained something to hit.

* * *

Elissa gasped as she saw her father standing there and tears ran down her cheek. "My dearest child…"

"Father?"

Sadness filled his voice. "You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. And so I leave this in your hands…" He held out an amulet to her. "I know you will do great things with it."

She held the amulet as her father's form faded away. Alistair put his arm around her shoulders, and a moment later, she felt Faren and Kallian hugging her as well. The four of them stood there, mutually embracing for several moments before moving on to the next room.

* * *

Leliana almost seemed to enjoy the riddles. She chatted about the various figures as they moved to the next room. Daylen allowed Theron to take the lead, because he knew what would come next and Theron had to contend with his guilt more than anyone else here.

They came through the door and a Dalish man stood there. He looked at Theron. "It's so cold here, Brother. Do you feel it? That chill eat at my bones."

Theron just stared at him eyes widened. "Tamlen? Is it really you?"

Tamlen smirked and folded his arms. "You think: 'This cannot be Tamlen. Tamlen is gone; he is only footsteps in the dust.'" His face then became serious. "I am Tamlen, and yet I am not. I am part of the Gauntlet and part of you."

Theron looked away. "I wish I could have told Tamlen that I try to find him."

"Something is lost can never be found, some mistakes never unmade. Those that survive must go on living. You have suffered enough, thinking that you could not have done something. It is time to leave that behind." He held something out and he took it. "Take this. It is nothing compared to the cracks of our fathers, but it should serve you well. I wish you well, my friend and for the hardship you have to endure."

Before Theron could ask what he meant he faded. Leliana wrapped her arm around his and gave them a very sympathetic look.

They found Daylen stepping over corpses that… looked remarkably like the four of them. Morrigan watched Daylen walk towards the next door, a curious expression on her face. Then she followed. Theron and Leliana exchanged another look, then followed as well. Theron glanced at the corpse that looked like Daylen as it began to fade, then back at the living version.

* * *

Sereda felt like punching Zevran as they all stripped to cross the fire. The elf wasn't even bothering to hide his leer. She was about to say something, when Wynne 'accidentally' dropped her staff onto his head. Zevran winced and grumbled.

The Guardian reminded her that they were permitted only a pinch as they redressed. She carefully put the ashes into a small paper envelope, and tucked that into a small silk pouch Wynne provided. She saw the expression on the woman's face, and suggested Wynne be the one to carry them. Wynne's smile nearly split her face in two.

They exited the temple to wait for the others.

* * *

Elissa was not going to look down. Looking down would be foolish. She could trust her companions. Kallian was smart, much to her annoyance, she'd figure out the puzzle. Looking down would serve no purpose at all. She heard Kallian direct Alistair to stand on a different spot, and then the stone in front of her became solid. She stepped out onto it, and looked down. "Maker's breath."

"Don't look down," Alistair called to her.

"Focus!"" Elissa yelled back.

"Okay, Faren, move to that one. It should get her all the way across."

"Should?" Elissal shot the female elf a glare. "What do you mean should? Could you be a little more certain?"

"No," Kallian called back. "Though since I don't see splattered qunari anywhere, I have to assume the others made it across." She stopped, then frowned. "Unless it really is a bottomless pit."

"You are not helping!"

Faren stepped onto the tile, and sure enough, the next stone became solid. Elissa ran across. As soon as her feet touched the other side, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back. All the stones were solid now, and the others quickly joined her. Alistair threw his arms around her. Faren and Kallian made cheering sounds, and Elissa held out her hand in a rude gesture. Alistair blushed and let her go.

* * *

Daylen walked around the side, stepping on each of the tiles as he went. Theron watched as the stones faded in and out. "So… who wants to walk across the bottomless chasm while the rest of us try to make a path?" Theron asked.

Morrigan started to repeat Daylen's actions on the other side of the pit, and then suddenly cried out a protest. Theron swung his head around to see Daylen leaping from the side to the platform. He landed in a crouch, then looked at the path. It was glowing now, solid.

Theron tested the path gingerly, and then walked across, followed by the two ladies. Leliana glanced at him. "Let's not do that again," she said.

Daylen just raised an eyebrow that dared them to try. "I thought you of all people would be would find these tests enjoyable," he said as he opened the door.

Morrigan shook her head and laughed fondly. Theron shook his head.

They walked into the next room to see a wall of fire.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Theron asked.

"I don't know, I don't believe that any eyespot I use will have any effect on these claims," said Dayeln.

Leliana was examining an altar. "Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar, be born anew in the Maker's sight."

"So what does that mean?" Theron asked though we had a feeling what it meant.

"I believe we need to undress."

"I hoped you wouldn't say that."

Morrigan sighed, and began unfastening her skirt. Daylen began removing his robes. Theron sighed and looked across at Leliana. She shrugged, and they began taking off their own gear.

"Anyone makes a remark about it being cold in here, I am going to shoot them," said Leliana.

"We're about to through a wall of fire, I doubt we would get cold," Theron chuckled.

He gave Leliana a wink, and she blushed. Then after taking a few deep breaths they began stepping through the flames.


	40. The Mage and the Witch

The path back was easier. Wynne and Leliana appeared almost lost in reverence as they discussed the temple. Faren had insisted on skinning both the dragon and the drakes they'd encountered, and their packs were heavy with their findings.

They found Genitivi still looking around the entry chamber. He'd managed somehow to cajole Shale into brushing aside snow and ice. He heard them approach, and his eyes widened. "Welcome back! You were gone for quite some time. Well? Did you find it?"

Sereda smiled. "The Urn? Yes."

"What… what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"Grueling. There were tests."

Genitivi scratched his chin. "Tests? Interesting. Very interesting. Perhaps my research will not seem so much like blasphemy to the Chantry now. We must organise an expedition. There is so much history. It must be studied. And… and pilgrim should be allowed to come to the Urn."

Sereda grew concern, she knew that Genitivi meant well, but she highly doubt others would. "That is not wise. Many will try to exploit this discovery."

Genitivi shook his head. "But the Urn belongs to all the faithful. How can you deny this to them? No… we must share it."

Alistair looked concerned himself. "So everyone comes by and take some ashes from the Urn? I hope that Urn is self-punishing."

"And perhaps an entrance fee? No?" Zervan suggested.

These were the exact reasons why she thought it was unwise to let such a discovery out into the world. However, judging by the look on Genitivi's face he wasn't going back down.

"I will spread this good news, or die trying."

She sighed, she didn't want to kill the man over this. "If something bad comes of this, it's your fault."

Genitivi nodded. "I must return home. I have much to do. If you ever find yourself in Denerim, please visit me. I am not a rich man, but I have a small collection of… interesting artefacts, and I do all you award for coming to my rescue. I hope to see you soon, my friend."

Once they said their goodbyes to Genitivi they set off back to Redcliffe, but with darkness falling soon they decided to set up camp before pressing on.

* * *

Sereda was busy setting up a tent when Wynne over to her.

"So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden?" Wynne asked her.

"I was cast out to die in the Deep Roads, and found Duncan there."

"You survived the Deep Roads and the darkspawn that dwell there?" Wynne gave her a respectful look. "Truly, you were born to be a Grey Warden."

She touched the hilt of Duncan's sword. It was odd, how much more at peace she felt with it at her side. "I prefer this life. I can sleep more soundly, it seems. Being exiled has given me a freedom I never had before. Orzammar has forgotten me, but I will protect her."

"Sometimes it gives me comfort to think that everything will end up the way it's supposed to, that it will be alright. You were chosen; you survived the Joining when others did not. Perhaps it was meant to be. But I must ask what is becoming a Grey Warden mean to you?"

"It means I've been chosen to do something important."

"There's that, of course, but there's more to being a Grey Warden than killing darkspawn and saving the world from the Blight. Ultimately, being a Grey Warden is about serving others, about serving all people, whether elves or dwarves or men."

"You mean to say I serve as a protector?"

"As a Grey Warden you are a guardian of men. And you guard them because there continued existence is more important then you are. Thus it is you who serves, not they."

Sereda nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"A good king—a true king, who cares for his land—uses his power to rule firmly but fairly. He serves as people first and foremost. The king who does not do this, who believes that he is entitled to his power, who abuses it and uses it for his own means, is a tyrant."

She couldn't help but notice that she was staring at Alistair. She had to agree with Wynne about what makes a good king and she was confident that Alistair would be a good king, but he was very unsure of himself. What he needed was someone by his side with confidence and experience of the nobility.

She then walked back at Wynne. "Many kings are tyrants."

"And the country suffers for it."

"If you live apart from others, and your actions affect only you, then you may do as you wish. But if you have power, influence and strength, your every action will be as a drop of water in a clear still pond. The drop creates ripples, and ripples spread. Think of how far they will go, how wide they will become. How they will affect the pond? But I've lectured enough for today. I should stop before I wear out my welcome."

* * *

"Tell me… are you really Flemeth's daughter?" Theron asked Morrigan, who's tent was far away from the others.

"I assume you are actually asking whether Flemeth herself gave birth to me. Truly, I do not know. I once asked Flemeth that very question, and she merely laughed at me. 'Tis not inconceivable that she could capture a Chasind man, or perhaps change to a more attractive form to attract him willingly. I find it more difficult to imagine her with child."

Theron considered a moment. "Could she have stolen you as a child?"

"It seems likely, does it not? In animal form a babe could easily be spirited away and raised as Flemeth's own. I do know the tales of Flemeth having many daughters, even though I have never met another. And Flemeth has always treated me as her blood."

"What if you have real family out there?" Theron asked. If Morrigan did, perhaps they could find them. It might give Morrigan a better foundation. The swamp witch was intelligent and skilled, and Theron wanted to trust her like the way Daylen did, but she lacked social skills altogether. She rarely exchanged anything other than barbs with anyone but Daylen.

"I would have nothing in common with them, nor any need for what they might provide. Flemeth taught me everything I needed to learn. How to survive. The meaning of power. The truth of men. If other mothers do not teach these things, then I believe them the lesser."

"I suppose that's true." Theron could see how Flemeth would believe it, anyway.

"You suppose it's true?" Morrigan looked at him in askance. "'Tis true. To indulge in love is to indulge in delusions. Surely a Grey Warden such as yourself does not believe otherwise?"

Theron shrugged. "I'm not sure what I believe."

"An honest answer, if a somewhat vapid one. You shall learn in time, if fortune smiles on you."

* * *

Sereda rolled her eyes as Kallian and Zevran apparently took turns flirting with everyone in the camp. She then turned her eyes upon Faren, who was training with Alistair and she couldn't help but think that he was quite the warrior. Zevran managed to get Morrigan to soften a little before she figured out the joke and threatened to do him grievous harm.

The best part might have been when Morrigan decided to get in on the fun and flirt with Sten.

"You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last?"

"Yes."

"I… what did you say?"

"You will need armour, I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth?"

"How strong are my teeth?"

"Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle."

"Nuzzle?"

"If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention."

"Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed."

"Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity…"

"Yes. Yes, I think it is best."

Sereda can't help but think of the nuzzle was a good idea. Oddly, Sten seemed to be one of the few that got along well with Shale. The golem seemed to take great delight in antagonizing the others. Faren managed to avoid some of the scorn by presenting the golem with a gift of magically charged gemstones, which the golem used to decorate itself. And by avoiding it.

* * *

Theron blinked at Wynne walked over to where he was adding ingredients to the stew pot. "So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden?"

He shrugged. "I was tainted and only the Joining could save me."

"Then you became a Grey Warden out of necessity. But Duncan must have also seen something special in you. The order does not take in recruits just to save their life. You must be proud to be able to represent your tribe and the Dalish as a Grey Warden."

He closed his eyes. "I just hope that I can show the strength Ducan saw in me."

Wynne smiled at him softly. "Take heart, dear friend. You survived, even when you were not expected to. We do not know yet what lies in store for you, or the name you carry."

He handed her a bowl of the stew. "I just hope when Hahren Paivel tells the story around the campfire, it will be a good one."

* * *

Daylen wondered over towards Morrigan, who sitting by herself eating her stew. She noticed him approaching her and got up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We are in camp, so 'tis as good as time as any."

He then leaned in close to her and almost at once she stepped backwards.

"What's this?" She laughed. "'Tis a rather old discussion you seem to desire, leaning in so closely."

Daylen shrugged. "Humour me."

"Oh, it's _humour_ you desire? I didn't realise comedy had anything to do with this."

He then smirked. "Only if we do it wrong."

"How true. Let us do it right, then."

He then pulled her into a very deep kiss and he wrapped his hands around her waist while she ran her fingers through his hair. There was only one thought in his mind right now, and that he certainly wouldn't be doing this in the Circle.

* * *

Wynne sat down next to where Faren was shuffling a deck of cards. He glanced at her, then dealt her into the game. She picked up her cards as Zevran and Kallian picked up theirs. "So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden?"

Faren shrugged. "It's better than being a casteless tunnel rat in Orzammar."

"I have learned a little of the strict caste system of the dwarves, and I apologise for saying this, but it seems terribly backwards. You seem to have taken to life as a Warden."

He laughed. "It is nice to be seen as something other than a brand. I just hope I can show the strength Duncan saw in me."

She gave him an approving look before turning towards Kallian. "So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden?"

Looks away from her looking slightly ashamed. "The short story? I met Duncan. He conscripted me."

"Ah, you are keeping this tale to yourself, I see. Fair enough. Forgive me for prying."

She saw watched her start to walk away. Then She sighed. "Duncan took me from the Alienage and saved me from prison."

She looked back. "Ah, I see. Do you mind if I ask what you did?"

She gestured for her to walk with her. "I killed the arl's son for kidnapping me and raping my friends."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry. I should not have brought it up. It must be an unhappy memory."

"Don't feel sorry. I'm not." she watched her a moment. "I'd kill him all over again if I could."

It was a moment before she replied. "You say that with such cold satisfaction that it frightens me. But I can see no fault in your actions. I would have done the same. It sickens and saddens me to hear what men in power inflict upon those they ought to serve and protect. I have heard stories that some Templars who hunt maleficarum do not end the hunt with a clean death. That they subject the victim to countless… abuses and indignities before they finish it. But this is just a rumour."

"The trouble is rumours are often true."

"Yeah, I had to do some pretty terrible things when I was working in the Carta, things people try to keep hidden because of inconvenient truths," said Faren.

"Yes, it is sad that people manipulate history for their own ends and use the words of others to justify their means."

"You mean like those Disciples of Andraste," said Kallian.

"Yes, you heard the Guardian telling us what happen when they followed one madman's ranting. They just could not accept the truth and deluded themselves into believing a false prophet."

"At least they died in something they believed in," said Faren. "I know many people who never have that privilege."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. While they did go too far the at least believed in a cause they thought was righteous, but you have to be aware because there is always a line and many people cross over it not caring of the consequences."

Kallian watched Zevran put his bet into the pot, then folded down her hand. "Then I guess we all have to stand vigilant."

"Regardless of what happened in your past, I am glad you found a place with the Wardens, as I'm sure you are too."

* * *

Daylen wandered over to Morrigan, who was giving him puppy dog eyes. He didn't know whether it was adorable or chilling.

"'Tis cold in my tent, all alone." Morrigan smiled at him playfully.

Daylen raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hands in mock confusion. "What do you want me to do about it?"

She chuckled. "Why, it just so happens that I find you… quite warm."

He gave her a seductive look. "Let's see this tent of yours, then."

"So you shall come to my tent?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But whatever shall we do in that tiny little space together while we wait for it to warm?"

He smiled. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

She held open the tent flap. "Good. Then let us waste no more time with foolish talk."

He then followed her inside the tent and almost at once they began removing each other's clothing as they kissed in a deep passionate embrace. Though she seemed to be trying to take control, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

They practically tore each other's clothes off and Morrigan under her bun and allowed her raven black hair to flow down her back. Daylen then placed her on top of her bedroll and inserted his length into her.

He started out gently, but Morrigan had other ideas she wrapped her legs around him and forced him to increase his speed which he did so gladly. The tent was full of Morrigan's moans as he pushed and pulled inside of her.

"Oh, yes," Morrigan moaned. "Show me the true strength of a Grey Warden."

"If you insist," said Daylen.

He then pounded into her as hard as he could and felt Morrigan nails digging into his back. He never realised he had so much stamina. Then suddenly Morrigan turn them over so that she was now on top.

He gazed up at her as she bounced up and down on top of him moaning throwing her head around. He traced his hand over her body and onto her breasts and gave them a big squeeze. This aroused her causing her to practically jump up and down.

Now the tent was full of both his and Morrigan's moans and neither of them could hold on any longer. At almost the exact same time they unleashed their juices into one another.

They looked at one another breathing very heavily.

Morrigan tracer hands over his body. "I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated."

He just smiled. "You're just saying that."

Morrigan shook her head. "Not at all. Legends of abound regarding such figures as Garahel, sordid though they may be." She then looked at him curiously as if she was in deep in thought. "The unanswered question, of course, is whether the endurance exists because of the taint within you or because the Grey Wardens are by nature so very…" She then leaned in close and whispered into his ear seductively. "Healthy. I enjoy the thought that 'tis a little of both. Natural prowess driven by a darker side."

Daylen raise himself up. "Then I assume we're done?"

She chuckled and pushed him back down. "Finished with me, now, are you? Well you do not get away so easily is that!" She then pinned him down with her hand. "I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of sense of fairness if nothing else."

Daylen smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"I wouldn't be so quick to imagine the best. My notions can run to the painfully perverse." She then looked at him seriously. "Simply know that I have no desire on your independence. I wish only to do what I desire, and if that coincides with what you desire… then so be it. And should you decide not to continue our…" She pauses she tried to find the right word. "Misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?"

Daylen shrugged. "I can live with that."

"Then we should get along marvellously," she chuckled. She then removed herself from him. "Come, then. Let us be off before the others begin to stir."

* * *

They were four days out from Redcliffe when they were ambushed. Theron heard the twig snap underfoot and called out a warning. He wasn't quite fast enough. Sten caught an arrow in the shoulder. Morrigan caught one in the side. Daylen sent a fireball in the direction from which the arrows had come.

Theron had just drawn his blade when a mabari leapt down from some rocks and landed on him. It tried to get hold of his arm, and then Barkspawn tackled it, snarling and ripping with his teeth.

Theron quickly got back to his feet and joined the fray. In no time at all they took out their attackers and Theron was raised his blade over the leader of their attackers when Leliana called out, "Stop. Don't kill him."

He frowned at her, then looked down at the man laying at his feet. "What? Why not?" he asked as Leliana walked towards him.

"He is no common bandit. None of them were. Their weapons and armour are of fine make, and they are well-trained." She looked at the man lying in front of Theron. "You know what I am talking about, don't you? Who are you?"

The man coughed up some blood. "Someone who regrets taking you on. Was told it would be an easy job. Kill the little red-haired girl, deal with the others as we pleased." Theron glanced at Sereda, who narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Kill the…" she gasped. "You came to kill me?"

Theron immediately moved to her side protectively. "Who is trying to kill Leliana?"

The man coughed again. "It don't pay to ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just need to know what to do, and where to get my money." He looked up at Leliana. "Ha, money! I'll be lucky to get away with my life, it seems." He gasped in pain. "Maybe we could work something out? You'll like the idea."

"Speak quickly," Leliana said.

"I've no real quarrel with you. Wasn't me that wanted you dead, but I know how you can find the one who does."

Theron put a hand on Leliana's shoulder. "Your life for information then."

The man pulled a paper out of his belt pouch. "I have some directions written down on how to get to the house. It's in Denerim. Here… it's the best I can do."

Theron bent and took the paper, offering it to Leliana. "Thank you." She looked at the man. "Now leave. I never want to see you again."

Theron narrowed his eyes. "Get lost, before we change our minds."

"Don't worry. I'll not trouble you no more." He then began to limp away.

Theron looked at Leliana, who was rubbing her chin. "It's Marjolaine… it has to be."

Theron robbed the back of his head. "Why now?"

"Maybe someone saw me… maybe she's finally found me and wants to finish what she started.

Theron knew that she wouldn't stop until she killed Leliana. "We should go to Denerim, to confront her."

Leliana nodded. "Perhaps it's time to settle the score for good."

"We'll deal with it, _ma'arlath_." He kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

Wynne approached Elissa after they made camp that night. "So tell me, how did you become a Grey Warden?"

Elissa sighed. "Arl Howe massacred my family. Duncan helped me escape by conscripting me."

Wynne looked taken aback. "Arl Rendon Howe? The arl of Amaranthine? Why would he do such a thing to you?"

She drew herself up proudly. "I am the daughter of Bryce Cousland, teryn of Highever."

"You are…" Wynne's eyes widened, and then her face became sympathetic. "You are the last of the Couslands? I had no idea…" She then bowed. "My lady."

Elissa sighed. "Don't. I'm just a Grey Warden now." She thought back to the temple. She knew it hadn't really been her father standing there, but still, there were so many things she wanted to say.

"Yes, I suppose so. You can no longer have a title, can you? But that does not mean you must forget utterly where you came from. It is not so bad, is it, being a Grey Warden?"

She found herself shaking her head, and glanced over at where Alistair was training with Faren and Sten. No, it wasn't so bad. "I will do my duty, but I won't forget what Howe did."

"Rendon Howe will get what he deserves, in time. Such deeds cannot go unpunished."

* * *

As they broke up for camp the next morning, Wynne matched her pace with Daylen. "Irving told me about how you became a Grey Warden, and that unpleasant incident that occurred prior to your departure from the Circle."

Daylen just shook his head. "I still can't believe Jowan was that stupid."

"Stupid or desperate or just curious… he's not the first, he won't be the last. But that aside, you're a Grey Warden now and perhaps I presume too much by saying this, but the Circle is proud of you."

Daylen closed his eyes. "If I was there perhaps I could have prevented…"

"And perhaps you could be dead now," said Wynee cutting across. "Thinking such things is neither productive nor good for your soul. You can agonise about how you should have been at the tower, or you can imagine that you weren't there because you had to be elsewhere."

"All Jowan wanted to do was be with Lily."

"Ah, Lily. The girl from the Chantry. Rules made to a faceless organisation are hardly a match for young love, are they? It's difficult sometimes, to see people stumble and fall, wanting to pick them up, knowing you can't… you just have to live with that, don't you?"

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came along, Wynne. It's good to have another mage to talk too."

"Have you encountered many abominations apart from the ones in the Circle Tower?"

"Well, there was Connor…"

"Ah, yes, Connor. Of course. The first time I saw an abomination, my blood turned to ice. It was months before the nightmares stopped. It was the knowledge that I could easily become one of them that frightened me the most."

Daylen face turned a very grim. "Seeing the monster that you could be is unsettling, yes."

"One slip… all it takes is one slip, and everything you are is simply gone… replaced by madness. And there is no turning back. Or at least that's what they say."

"You have doubts?"

"Of late I have begun to wonder if… if there is any way an abomination can be… cured. Or if a mage could be so possessed and still retain their sanity. Their humanity."

Daylen folded his arms. "If one retains one's humanity, one is not an abomination."

"Yes… it is madness and cruelty that define abominations. If those are lacking, if the mage remembers the person they truly are then… they are not an abomination. I never saw that. Thank you for showing me another way of looking at it."

* * *

Alistair took her hand as they walked. "So all this time we've spent together… you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us… you miss it once it's over?"

She leaned into him affectionately. "You are making me tear up just thinking about it."

He laughed. "There'll be no more running for our lives. No more darkspawn." He groaned. "And no more camping in the middle of nowhere." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to... care for you. A great deal." He sighed. "I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about me?"

"I think I already do." They kissed. He grinned down at her. His voice was a bit breathless. "That… that wasn't too soon, was it?"

"No," Kallian's voice called out from behind them. Zevran began registering his agreement with her.

Elissa shot them a glare before smiling at Alistair. She kissed him again. "I don't know. I need more testing to be sure."

He put his arm around her. "Well, I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?" He almost immediately turned red as Kallian and Zevran began to call out suggestions. He shook his head. "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man. Now let's get back to… what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we're here."

* * *

Two days out from Redcliffe, they were hit again. This time, they had somewhat better warning. Theron alerted them to the darkspawn well before the creatures closed.

Wynne healed a wound Sten had taken, and started to walk on. She was just about past where Daylen was standing when suddenly she started to fall. He caught her, bearing her gently to the ground. Daylen immediately rushed over.

"Unhh… I…" Wynne blinked up at them. "Fell."

"You're very observant," said Faren under his breath.

Daylen gave her a worried look. "Are you all right?"

Wynne shook her head. "For a moment there I thought I was… I thought it was all over…"

Daylen looked at Wynne with great concern. The others were starting to catch up to them. "Everything," said Wynne. She managed to get to her feet. "I… I will explain everything, when we are back at camp. Now is not the time."

Sereda gave her a worried look, but nodded. "Shale, mind staying close to Wynne?"

"I will keep the elderly mage from tripping again," Shale replied.

* * *

Wynne looked up to see Sereda and Daylen coming towards her. She sighed. "I think I owe you an explanation for what happened earlier."

Sereda nodded. "Yes. You had us quite worried."

Wynne sighed, and gestured for them to sit. "You should know that… something happened to me at the tower, before you came along." She rubbed the palm of her hand. "You spoke to Petra, did you not? She told you I saved her from a demon. I…" She inhaled. "Did, but I did not survive that encounter."

Sereda shook her head. "Uh… This case of death is taking a while to kick in then." She glanced at Daylen, and all trace of mirth died. Daylen just stared at her in puzzlement.

Wynne looked down at her hand again. "Let me explain fully. I engaged a very powerful demon to rescue Petra. It sapped me of all my energy and will, and left me drained. It took everything I had to defeat it, and when I was done I no longer had the strength to keep my heart beating." She closed her eyes. "I remember my life ebbing away; everything receded from me… sound, light… I remember being enveloped in complete, impenetrable darkness." She reopened her eyes. "And then I sense a presence, enfolding and cradling me, whispering quietly to me. The sensation is impossible to describe. I was being… held back, firmly, but gently, as a mother would a child eager to slip from her grasp. I felt life and warmth flowing through my veins again. I began to be aware of small sounds, and the discomfort of my hip pressing into the cold stone of the tower floor."

Sereda frowned. She looked from Daylen to Wynne in confusion. "So you were never really completely dead then."

Daylen shook his head slowly. Wynne sighed. "The Fade contains spirits both benevolent and malicious. The benevolent spirits seldom make themselves known, because they want nothing from mortals, unlike the demons. It was one of these spirits that saved me. Without it, I would be dead. And it has not left me. It is with me, even now, bonded to me." She met Sereda's eyes. "You see, I am supposed to be dead. It is the spirit that is keeping me in this world, and this is not the way of things. Perhaps the spirit did not expect this but it is weakening, gradually. I am living on borrowed time."

"I can't believe you kept this from me," said Daylen.

Wynne sighed. "I didn't know if you were ready to hear it. But now you know."

Sereda set her hand atop Wynne's. "Then we will make the best of that time."

She smiled. "Yes, that we will."

Daylen shook her head, then shook it again. "I have so many questions."

Wynne gave a small laugh and Sereda rolled her eyes. "When don't you?"

* * *

"So have you heard? Morrigan and him are… you know."

Leliana gave Alistair a disapproving look. "Have you nothing better to do than to spread idle gossip? And besides, he can probably hear us both. You're not being very discreet." She shot a look over to where Daylen was taking point again.

"No, look, he's not even paying attention."

"Hmmm. maybe. You don't… think that he's serious about it, do you? The woman is a vile fiend."

"Well, look here, now who's an idle gossip? Me-ow!"

"You're the one who started this, I might remind you. And I'm... well, I'm ending it!" Leliana stalked away from Alistair.

Theron gave her an amused look as she matched her pace to his. "She's not that vile."

"Maybe." Leliana glanced over at Morrigan, then sighed and went to match her pace to the other woman. She tried a smile. "It's nice to see you two together. Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Morrigan blinked at her. "What are you talking about? Is this more of your insipidness?"

"I… was talking about you and Daylen. You don't think the rest of us haven't noticed, I hope?" She began to wonder if Alistair had been mistaken. But then, he wasn't the only one to note that Daylen had spent the night in Morrigan's tent.

"There is nothing to notice. What you call 'love' is nothing more than a wishful fancy."

Leliana shook her head. "Oh, you don't fool me! Deep down inside you must be glad of it."

"Let me tell you one thing, and then let us speak of it no more. Love is a weakness. Love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. Love is death. The love you dream of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. I know no such love."

"Oh." Leliana just stared at the woman.

Morrigan gave a slow, satisfied smile. "What I know is passion. The respect of equals. Things far more valuable that I'll not speak to you any further. Now begone."

Leliana dropped her pace back to match Theron. "I hate her."

"Well, considering her upbringing I suppose it could be a lot worse."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"We don't really have any right to interfere." He frowned. "Besides, maybe he'll be able to melt that heart of ice of hers."

"Bit of a longshot isn't it?"

"No one ever said love was easy."


	41. Champions of Redcliffe

Bann Teagan was waiting for them atop the castle steps. "You've returned. Might you have news?"

Sereda nodded. "What is Arl Eamon's condition?"

"Unchanged, I'm afraid." He gestured for her to walk with him as they entered the castle. "We've tried more magical healing, but nothing works. As time passes, I become more and more convinced the Urn might be our only hope."

She gestured for Wynne to accompany them. "We found the Urn."

Teagan stumbled. Hope lit his face. "You have?" Wonderful! Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation!"

He led them to Eamon's room. The man was pale on the bed, his breathing slow. Teagan and Sereda stood back as Wynne bent over him, the pouch of ashes in her hand. Wynne's fingers glowed white as she anointed Eamon's face with the ashes.

A gasp came from Isolde as Eamon stirred on the bed a few moments later. The woman almost immediately dissolved into tears. Eamon blinked up at the ceiling. "Wh-where am I?"

Teagan moved to stand next to him. "Be calm, Brother. You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here, my husband." She sat next to him, taking his hand in hers and kissing it.

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is our son?"

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband."

Eamon's eyes widened with sudden realization. "Dead? Then… it was not a dream?"

Teagan looked down at him. "Much has happened since you fell ill, Brother. Some of it will not be… easy for you to hear."

"Then tell me. I wish to hear all of it."

Teagan glanced at Sereda, and began to tell the story.

* * *

Elissa found Alistair lingering in the hall. He brightened when he saw her, and then shifted nervously. "Everything all right?" she asked him.

He inhaled. "All right. I guess I really don't know how to ask you this."

She blinked at him. "Are you sweating?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean… I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or… well, yes." He paced. "Oh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I-I can't think straight."

She crossed her arms. "Oh? Thanks a lot."

Alistair slammed his palm into his face. "I don't mean it like _that_. I mean… all right, let me start over. Here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but… I know what I feel."

Next thing he knew she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." She drew him with her to their room. "And look, we actually have a…" She stopped short. "Bed." The bed in question was covered in flower petals. A bottle of wine and a tray of fruit sat next to it, arranged rather suggestively. She eyed him. "You're doing?"

"Um… no." He blinked, and then turned bright red. "I'm going to kill those two elves."

She caught his hand and pulled him towards her. "Later."

He kissed her, and then kicked the door closed. "Much later."

As the kissed they began removing each other's armour until the two of them standing there naked. Then out of nowhere Alistair picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, causing her to laugh. He then generally please her down on top of it and most of the flower petals fell to the floor.

He then bent down and began to lick her womb and as he did her hands grasped the sheets tightly. She kept on moaning as he licked his womb and then his right hand placed itself upon her right breast and he gave it a firm squeeze making her moan louder.

He then pulled away from her and while she was slightly disappointed she knew what he was about to do next. She braced herself as he impaled her with his length and pain filled her body, but it was mixed with pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Elissa shook her head. "Just show me what kind of man you are."

He then slowly began to push in and out of her and every time he did she moaned loudly. Then while her mouth was open he kissed her and their tongues began to dance inside and Alistair felt the moans passing through him.

She then wrapped her legs around him forcing him to increase his speed and while her hands traced across his back he placed one hand behind her head and the other over one of her breasts. His other hand was tracing itself through her long black hair which reached through the small of her back.

This was the first time that she realised what Fergus had meant about having a real man in her life, it was a shame that her family never met him. Though she had no idea how a family would react, especially her mother.

However, she soon reached her limit and her liquids covered his length. Alistair, however, did not stop, but they both knew it wouldn't be long until he had reached his limits. Sure enough about a minute later he unleashed his liquids into her and they both yell out one final gasp.

An hour later they were recovering from their little distraction. They were both naked under the sheets and Alistair had his arm around her while she placed her head against his chest.

"Hmm. You know, according to all the sisters in the monastery. I should have been struck by lightning by now," he said.

She cuddled up next to him. "That so?"

"Yep. Lightning first, then the end of civilisation as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man." He then looked at her. "You do realise the rest of our little party is going to talk, right? They do that."

She knew he was mostly talking about two certain elves. "First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn."

He laughed. "See? This is why I love you." He then looked at her seriously. "So… what now? Where do we go from here?"

She shrugged. "We have a darkspawn horde to defeat."

He shook his head. "You're so practical. You make me proud. All right, I get the hint. We have a lot to do, right?"

"Yes, but I think you can wait until morning. Right now I want to rest, because I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Now that you mention it, so am I."

They both laughed, and soon they fell asleep into each other's arms. It was strange how the Blight brought them closer together and ironically enough she had Howe to thank for meeting the man she loved. Though that wouldn't stop her from running him through with her sword.

* * *

Eamon looked down at the gathered Wardens and their companions. Exhaustion still showed on his face, and he had to sit in the chair. Isolde was practically hovering over him. "This is most troubling. There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much." He smiled. "Grey Wardens, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

"We need your help against the Blight," Sereda replied, her voice strong and firm. "That will do."

Eamon just smiled. "I understand, but regardless of your motivations I feel you are worthy of a reward. I would like to honour your efforts, nothing more."

She crossed her fists over her chest and gave him the formal bow of Orzammar. "As you wish, then."

"Then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redcliffe. You will always be a welcome guest within these halls."

"Thank you, your grace."

Teagan smiled, and then his voice grew concerned. "We should speak of Loghain, Brother. There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery."

Eamon nodded, his face troubled. "Loghain instigated a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long I have known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power."

Teagan sighed. "I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you."

"Mad indeed," said Eamon. Sadness entered his voice. "Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end."

"But you can unite the nobility against Loghain, can't you?" Sereda asked.

"I could unite those opposing Loghain, yes." He leaned back, considering. "But not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn."

Sereda nodded. "Loghain must capitulate, then." She saw most of her comrade's nod. Morrigan looked as if she couldn't care one way or another.

Eamon set his hands on the sides of his chair. "I agree. Loghain will pay for his heinous crimes. But our armies must be reserved for the darkspawn, not for each other." He sighed. "I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof. Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the queen."

Sereda nodded. She knew what he was getting at. Alistair was the son of Maric. Elissa was a Cousland. Alone, either had a strong claim. And if she was any judge, neither would be presenting their claim alone.

Teagan's face, however, showed concern. "Are you referring to Alistair, Brother? Are you certain?"

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred."

"I think it's a great idea," said Sereda.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

Alistair shook his head. "And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?"

Eamon's voice was firm. "You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

"I… but I…" He sighed. "No, my lord."

"I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet, a gathering of all of Ferelden's nobility in the city of Denerim. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another." His face became uncertain, and he looked back to Saitada. "Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say to that, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

"I say we proceed with your plan."

"Very well, I will send out the word. It will take some time to recall my forces and organise our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done before calling the Landsmeet."

Sereda nodded. "We will be heading to Orzammar soon. I think it best if I keep Alistair with me for now. If he is the man who brings an alliance to the Landsmeet, it will look better for him."

Eamon gave her a surprised look. "I agree."

* * *

Once they exited the hall Alistair marched straight up to Sereda, who was in her room with Theron overlooking a map discussing best possible location for locating the Dalish. "You can't be serious," he said.

Sereda sighed, she knew this argument would come, and then looked up at him. "I am. Alistair, I know we are asking a lot."

"No, you don't. You are…"

She slammed her hands down on the desk and stared at him. "Alistair Therin, have you forgotten where we first met?" Alistair recoiled. The kind, gentle leader who laughed alongside them was gone. Before them stood Commander Aeducan, princess of Orzammar.

"No," said Alistair, his voice little more than a whisper.

Theron looked up from the map. "Duncan saw strength in you. Strength enough that he was willing to risk the ire of a Grand Cleric. Was he wrong?"

Alistair stared at him. "You think this is a good idea?"

"Alistair, me and the others never had a choice when it came to joining the Grey Wardens both Sereda and Faren were exiled from their homeland, both Daylen and Kallian would have been in prison and both I and Elissa would be dead. Sometimes we walk our own path, but sometimes our path is laid before us." Then a small smile kept on his face. "Besides, personally I find you much better king then Cailan. Unlike him you're not a child playing at war and you know the corruption of men."

Sereda nodded. "You're a good man, Alistair. Do not underestimate yourself."

He nodded slowly. "Okay." He sighed. "I mean, I'm not saying if some other option doesn't come up you shouldn't leap at it, but if this is really what it takes."

She nodded, and then gestured at the map. "We are going to Denerim to pick up some more supplies. Then we are taking a ship to the Frostbacks, and heading in to Orzammar. Then we'll locate the Dalish, Theron has a pretty good idea where they may have set camp." She gave a small shake of her head. "When we get to Orzammar I'd say you are about to get a solid course in how not to run a country."

Alistair left the room and walked past Daylen, who looked at Sereda. "You wanted to see me?"

She sighed. "You and Morrigan?"

"Is that a problem?"

"She's an apostate. And her motives for joining us are somewhat suspect." She leaned on the table and looked up at him. "Do you trust her?"

"I trust that she is looking out for herself."

"All right, but it's your own neck that's at risk."

* * *

Wynne glanced back at where the witch was engrossed in a tome. "You are quite taken with each other, aren't you?"

Daylen sighed. It really hadn't taken long for the disapproving looks to start. "You know about Morrigan and me?"

"Well, she's hardly discreet. The way she looks at you, it's as though she's completely forgotten there's anything of you above the waist."

"There is a lot more of me below the waist."

Wynne looked at him with a decent pleasing look. "Oh, sweet Maker! Is a little to call them too much to ask?"

Daylen gave unapologetic look. "Sorry."

Wynne shook her head. "Moving along now… I've noticed your blossoming relationship, and I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going. She is a cunning woman, a maleficar. She will use you for her own ends."

"There's more to us than that."

"I am telling you what I see, and what my instincts tell me. And even if the feelings you share are genuine, this affair may not be the best thing for either of you. You are a Grey Warden. You have responsibilities which supersede your personal desires."

"I know." He wondered how she could even question it. The woman had seen him fight demons and abominations in the name of their question.

She blinked in surprise. "And… oh… you know."

"I am a Grey Warden, Wynne." He shrugged. "Our stories don't have happy endings." Someday, the nightmares would come, and all that would be left would be a trip to the deep roads and one last battle.

"The last Grey Wardens in Ferelden… so much is expected from you. It hardly seems fair, to any of you. I look at you sometimes, and you are so young. You face death every day, you know you are unlikely to live long… does it frighten you?" Her tone was almost motherly.

"Had Duncan not recruited me, I would have been dead over a year by this point." He shook his head. "I suppose I fear only an ignominious death."

She gave him a steady look. "No, a quiet death is not for you. Your passing will be glorious, you will blaze like a falling star lighting up the night sky."

"Exactly."

"The first Blight in four hundred years and here you are, the fulcrum on which it all turns. Whatever happens, you will become a legend. And if we should prevail, even if you die, you will live on in the memories of those you sacrificed everything for."

"I suppose that's all I could ask for," he said. She really did sound like the spirit. He wondered if it came from her being possessed.

"And perhaps one day they will forget, but it will not erase what you did. Every new day that they see, will be because of you. And nothing in this world will ever make that untrue."

"I will do what I have to, because it is my duty." It was hard to forget duty when it regularly showed up in dreams.

"A Grey Warden through and through. Selfless to the last, devoted to those you protect. I am honoured to have served with you."

He sighed. "You do realize this is all going to my head."

She laughed. "I see you've kept your sense of humour through all this. It will serve you well, in the coming days."

* * *

Theron followed Leliana as she came over to sit next to Wynne. "I heard about… what happened and I… I don't really know what to say, but I feel like I need to say something. Sorry, perhaps?"

Wynne shook her head. "I do not need sympathy, so do not feel obliged to give me comfort. We all die, Leliana, and we all know it. How is this different?"

"Because… because it's sooner?"

"Is it really? I may die next year, or I may die tomorrow, shot through the heart by a bandit's arrow. I do not know for sure." She smiled. "The constant fear of death is enough to take the joy out of anything, especially life. Do not worry for me, or for yourself. Death will take us when it wills and till then, we shall live, truly live."

Theron laughed softly. "Sometimes, Wynne, I think that you would have made an extraordinary keeper."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Wynne glanced at Leliana before looking back at Theron. "I meant to ask, what did you think of the temple and the Urn?"

"There was power there. What it means… I am not truly certain."

"Do you believe in the Maker?"

Theron considered a moment, and then lifted his hand. "Creators…" He held up his other hand. "Maker." He pressed his hands together. "I wonder if they are not simply two ways of looking at the same thing. Do you know _Vir Tanadahl_? The Way of the Three Trees?"

"I do not," said Wynne. Leliana shook her head.

" _Vir Assan_. Fly straight and do not waver. _Vir Bor'assan_. Bend but never break. _Vir Adahlen_. Together, we are stronger than the one." He folded his fingers together. "You see one. I see together. Perhaps we look at the same thing."

"I… had not considered that idea," said Wynne thoughtfully.

"I think I like it," said Leliana. " _Vir Adahlen_ , together we are stronger than the one. We have each other, and we face only one archdemon."

Theron gave Wynne a respectful nod. "Besides, you're not the only one on a timer Wynne. In about thirty years' time I'll be going down into the Deep Roads."

"Thirty years is a long time," said Leliana.

"True, but I know that I will not be able to reach Wynne's age."

* * *

Zevran looked around the pile of dead darkspawn. "We… are ridiculously awesome."

"Don't get cocky." Sereda sighed, and then rolled her eyes as he laughed. "And not everything has to be an euphemism."

They moved on, heading up into the mountains. Wynne shifted her pace to walk next to Alistair. "Alistair, may I have a word?"

"Of course—anything for my favouritest mage ever."

"It seems you and our dear Elissa are inseparable these days. Joined at the hip, almost."

Alistair gave her an almost wary look. "That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

"Well then, now that you're in an intimate relationship, you should learn about where babies really come from."

Alistair nearly tripped over his own feet. "Pardon?"

"I know the Chantry says you dream about your babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in your arms… but that's not true. Actually what happens is that when a girl and a boy really love each other—"

"Andraste's flaming sword! I know where babies come from!" said Alistair, over the laughter of those within earshot.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Oh, all right then. Aww, look, you're all red and mottled. How cute."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Now, now Alistair, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're wicked. That frail old lady act? I'm so not fooled. I'm on to you now." He stomped off.

Kallian snickered. "Wynne, I think you might just be my hero."

* * *

It was about an hour later before Alistair again matched his steps to Wynne. He nodded towards Daylen. "So you know about him and Morrigan, right? You've heard?"

"I think I know what are you talking about, yes."

"And you agree with it? You don't think that it's… dangerous?"

"Dangerous for whom? Her? Or him?"

"Anyone. She's maleficar… and rotten to the core. How can he even… this can't be a good idea. She can't be a good influence on him."

"I will admit that the thought did cross my mind, several times. But look at it another way… Perhaps he will be a good influence on her."

"You know, you are just too understanding about stuff like this. Can't you be more judgmental? I'm trying to rant, here."

Wynne laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You go ahead and rant, dear, and I'll just nod my head if you like."

"So you'll mess with me but… you can't really be alright with them."

"I have spoken to him, if that makes you feel better."

"I…" he sighed. "He's going to be careful, right?"

Daylen glanced back at them. "Alistair?"

"Uh… yes?"

"If you do insist on talking about me could you please not talk as if I'm not here?"

"Uh… sorry."

"Just remember who's the mage is here."

"And remember who's the Templar is here."

"Yes and who was the one that took down a fully-fledged Pride Demon?"

"Uh… okay good point."

Daylen glanced at Elissa, and then back at Alistair. "Perhaps you should think of that before pontificating on our respective relationships."

Alistair blinked as Daylen walked away. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Then he looked back at Wynne. "He just insulted me, didn't he?"

"I believe that I am not going to get involved in this particular conversation."

* * *

Zevran made a tsk sound under his breath. "Look at you, my dear. It's all this constant walking has gotten to you. Do you know what you need?"

Kallian chuckled. "A good night's rest, maybe."

"Mmm..., yes. I'm thinking more drastic measures are called for, in fact." Zevran put his hand on Kallian's left shoulder and grinned. "My thought is this: We retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

Kallian leaned into him seductively lifting one of her legs up. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Zervan grabbed her leg. "If you mean to ask whether or not there might be more than a massage involved, allow me simply to say that you won't be disappointed with any of the techniques I've picked up over the years."

She then leaned over to his ear. "That sounds good to me."

Zevran laughed. "A willing victim it is. And if I might ask, if the opportunity to proceed past the massage should present itself…?"

She then placed a finger on his lips. "I'll leave that up to you."

Zevran grinned. "Then why are we still talking?"

Kallian then guided him to her tent and closed the flat behind.

It took about a minute to remove their armour and Kallian was lying on her front naked on her bedroll. Zevran then began to massage her back and she moaned in pleasure as he placed massage oil over her back and placed a firm grip on her buttocks.

After about ten minutes of this Zevran leaned backwards and Kallian took this as an opportunity and took his length into her mouth. His hands brushed against her hair as ahead moved up and down as she took him all in.

Soon she had enough of his length in her mouth and turned around so that her ass was staring at him in the face as she stood there on all fours. He then lowered his head down and began to lick her asshole much to her pleasure.

After about a few licks he positioned his length over her womb and began to tease her. "Stop teasing," she begged.

"Very well," said Zevran placing his hands on her hips before impregnating her.

The tent filled with her yell and Zevran began to pound into her. During each pound her body sung with both pain and pleasure and it was hard for her to tell the difference. It felt as if her entire body was on fire.

Zevran then placed his hands above her breasts and began to pinch her tit. This caused her to gasp as he played with her breasts. It almost felt as if he was breaking her and that made all the more exciting.

She then raised up and turned her head towards Zevran and the two of them kissed in a passionate embrace. The tongues fought over dominion, but Zevran was too strong for her and took ownership of the mouth.

In truth she never had a massage quite like this one and she hoped they would be more. She was also pretty certain that everyone in cam could hear them, but somehow that made it even more exciting.

She can hold any longer and released her juices over his length that continue to pound into her almost like it was a rabid animal. She almost toppled over but Zevran caught her as he slammed into her non-stop.

Then a minute later he unleashed all he is liquid straight into her and she produced a yell that fill the entire tent.

The two of them then lay down upon her bedroll and while she was completely exhausted, he seemed he still had the strength to go on.

He just smiled at her. "See? I knew this would happen eventually. I should have warned you right from the moment you refuse to kill me. It was inevitable."

She laughed. "You're practically a public menace."

He nodded. "It's true. They used to issue warnings about me at the Antivan border." He then began to reminisce on those distant memories. "Ah, the good old days." He then looked at her. "So then, as the priestess so famously said to the handsome actor: What now?"

Kallian sat up a bit. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Zevran shrugged. "Allow me to make it simple for you, my Grey Warden. What comes next is entirely up to you. I was raised to take my pleasures where they could be found, for they do not come very often. I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give."

"That sounds fine by me," said Kallian. She brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"I must admit, we have come very far from those early days when I tried to kill you and you decided not to kill me… fate is such a tricky whore, isn't she?"

* * *

The next day they reach Denerim and almost at once Barkspawn ran off as soon as they entered the market. Elissa sighed. "I suppose he's just going off to do some shopping."

"We should do the same," Alistair said.

They started walking towards the shop of Sereda's friend. They were halfway there when Barkspawn ran back to them, followed by a young boy.

"Puppy!"

Elissa sighed, and looked at the dog. "Maker! Where did you get that?"

Barkspawn wagged his tail and barked.

"If he comes with us, he's going to have to fight darkspawn."

The mabari looked back at the boy, then looked at Elissa and barked again.

"I know he's too young. That's my point."

The dog went to his belly and whined.

"Then you should return him to his parents, yes?"

Barkspawn woofed, and then walked off dejectedly. Alistair shook his head slowly. "Wasn't that one of Goldanna's children?"

"All the more reason not to let Barkspawn keep him."

* * *

"What was that about children?" Sereda asked, glancing up at Sten.

"What were they doing? It did not look like it served any purpose."

"They were playing."

"That word means nothing to me."

Sereda laughed. "You were a child once, you must remember it."

"Yes. I remember days spent in study."

"They must play sometimes."

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"They're children. It's what they do."

"Your priests clearly should have spent more time training you."

Sereda sighed. "Parents teach children to be adults, not priests."

"'Parents?' Are you speaking nonsense on purpose? If you insist on speaking, use real words."

She blinked, then considered a moment. "What do qunari call people with children?"

"Tamassrans. But the imekari are not 'theirs'. They belong to the qunari, not the priesthood."

She nodded. At least that made some sense. "So they're raised by priests, but they belong to everyone?"

"Yes."

"An interesting method." She frowned over a selection of breastplates, and offered one to him. "But play can be used for training, as well."

"What do you mean?" He examined the breastplate, then gave it a nod of approval.

She paid the merchant. "When I was very young, I play chess against Trian and you would always beat me. It wasn't until me and Bhelen decided to play against each other but I finally had the skill enough to beat him. The look on his face when I toppled his King was priceless."

Sten considered a moment. "So you learn how to become a strategist from that?"

She laughed. "Exactly, you see I learn something from playing against my brothers. By learning from the mistakes of the past, we can do better in the future."

"Bhelen was your priest?"

"No. He was my brother. We had the same parents. Our father was Endrin, king of Orzammar. Bhelen was the youngest by some years, and would often see to my training when our father was busy with matters of state."

"I see. He did well."

"Not well enough, I should have known would betray me. I have to admit he played the game very well."

* * *

"This looks like the place," said Faren, glancing back at Theron and Leliana. "What's the plan?"

"A polite chat," said Theron, touching the hilt of his sword.

Kallian laughed. "We'll follow your lead then."

Leliana went to the door, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful woman, dressed in fine clothes. Several armed men stood about the room. The woman stood and smiled. "Leliana! So lovely to see you again, my dear…"

Leliana shook her head. "Spare me the pleasantries. I know you're—"

Marjolaine waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, you must excuse the shabby accommodations… I try to be a good host, but you see what I have to work with?" She sniffed. "This country smells like wet dog. Everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now it is my hair, my clothes… ugh."

Theron rolled his eyes. He was starting to dislike this woman. "Why did you send assassins after Leliana?" he asked.

Marjolaine gave him a distasteful look before turning her gaze back to Leliana. "So business-like, your companion."

"You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not." She shook her head. "What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

Marjolaine's face became amused. "Dead? Nonsense. I know you, my Leliana. I know what you're capable of. Four, five men… you can dispatch easily." She folded her arms, her voice smug. "They were sent to give you cause to come to me. And see? Here you are."

Theron raised an eyebrow. "You could have just sent a letter."

Marjolaine looked at him with open disgust this time. Leliana shook her head. "Ignore what she says. She is lying. I know how she works."

" _Lasa ghilan, ma vhenan_ ," Theron replied. He saw Marjolaine's lips twist into a sneer at the elvish.

"What are you up to, Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden?"

She shrugged, and her eyes narrowed. "In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be." She scoffed. "Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana?" Her tone grew mocking. "'What is she up to?' I thought. 'The quiet life, the peasant cloths, hair ragged and messy like a boy… this is not her.' You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched… but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled. But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me?"

Theron exchanged a look with Leliana and the others had the same expression. Surely this woman had to be kidding. A Blight was in the making, and she thought she was that important? Leliana shook her head. "You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for… for revenge? You are insane. Paranoid!"

Theron rubbed his forehead as if he was experiencing a headache. "The Blight is what concerns Leliana now."

This time she actually spoke to him. "Oh, is that what you think?" She smirked. "If I were you, I would not believe nothing she says. Not a one. She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl—a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act."

"I am not you, Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you."

Once again Marjolaine's voice became mocking. "Oh, but you are me. You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same. Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this."

Theron shook his head. There was nothing simple about his nightingale. "I trust Leliana, no matter what you say."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked back at Marjolaine. "You will not threaten me of my friends again, Marjolaine. I want you out of my life, forever."

However, Theron looked into Marjolaine's eyes and knew that she wouldn't give up until she killed Leliana. He then looked at his love. "You know she will hound you as long as she lives."

Leliana nodded and looked at Marjolaine. "You've caused too much pain for too many. Marjolaine. It ends here."

Marjolaine laughed. "You think you can kill me, like that? I made you, Leliana. I can destroy you just as easily."

With that her guards attacked them and while they were distracted she ran into her room. Faren took one down with his mighty axe and Kallian blocked one the tag before stabbing a guard in the stomach that try to attack with her back turned. Then with a flick of his sword, Zevran beheaded the last guard.

While they were doing that Theron and Leliana ran after Marjolaine and found in a room. She had a bow in her hand with an arrow pointed straight at Leliana. She fired the arrow at her, but Theron drew his sword and slashed the arrow to pieces.

Leliana then fired her own arrow which she prepared behind Theron and it struck Marjolaine in the shoulder. She then looked up just in time to see another one of Leliana's arrows strike her in the head.

Leliana looked down at Marjolaine's motionless body emotionlessly. She then left the house without a word to Theron and the other.

Kallian then walked over to Theron. "She's going to need you more now than ever."

He nodded. "I know, but I won't let my _ma sa'lath_ , become anything like that shem."


	42. Return to Orzammar

The other two bid them farewell, saying something about looking for pearls. Theron turned to Leliana. "She's gone. I don't know what to think. She said it wasn't over." She sighed. "I need some time alone."

He put an arm around her, and she leaned into him for a moment. "Take all the time you need, _ma sa'lath_."

Leliana looked up at him. "What does _ma sa'lath_ mean?"

He kissed her. "My one love."

"Say it again?"

" _Ma sa'lath_." He kissed her. " _Ma vhenan'ara_." He kissed her again.

"I love you too." She kissed him. "My _vhenan_."

* * *

In Denerim Loghain was in a meeting with both Howe and his daughter. Things were starting to deteriorate the south had practically fallen to the darkspawn and still the Bannorn will not lay down its arms and what's worse Arl Eamon seemed to have recovered from his illness and was putting things in motions for a Landsmeet.

"Sire? I have more news," said Howe. He could tell at once that Loghain was getting very tired of hearing bad news. "Uh… yes. Well, it seems the fighting has gone exactly as you—"

"Enough!" his daughter cried stepping forwards. "I would like to know what you intend to accomplish, Father. Should we not be fighting the darkspawn instead of each other?"

"The nobility should be brought into line, and then the darkspawn defeated," her father said firmly. "This is no true Blight, Anora. Only Cailan's vanity demanded it to be so."

Howe then spoke up. "Beg pardon, sire, but Blight or no, we may not have the manpower to face the darkspawn soon."

"Cailan approached the Orlesians for support, did he not?" Anora pointed out.

"Never!" Loghani roared slamming his fist on his chair. "Maric and I drove those bastards out! We will not roll out the welcome for them now!"

His daughter then stood firm. "We need help, Father! We cannot deal with this crisis alone!"

"Ferelden will stand on its own! I will lead it through this, Anora! You must have faith in me!"

Anora's eyes narrowed. "Did you kill Cailan?"

Her father looked at his feet. "Cailan's death was his own doing."

That was all that Anora needed to hear, she threw her arms out and walked out in a huff. Her father fear was going to be the downfall of this country and if the message she received was true about Howe, he was not one to be trusted.

It would seem she had to put her faith in the Grey Wardens they seem to be the only ones doing something about the darkspawn which was clearly the truth threat.

* * *

The Wardens were at camp and Theron was singing an elven song. Leliana snuggled into him as he did, sighing contentedly. Kallian listened with her eyes half closed. When the song died away, she brightened. "What's that about?"

He laughed. "It's called _Suledin_. Endure. It…" He shrugged. "Journeys are long when made alone, and you must leave when you are no longer welcome. But if you are certain, the path will take you home, and you will again find joy."

"Sing another?"

This time, he opted for a lullaby. His song filled the entire campsite bringing peace and harmony to all.

While he sank Zevran made his way over to Alistair. "Might I offer you a bit of advice, my good friend Alistair?"

"I like my hair the way it is, thank you."

Zevran gave him a dubious look. "Truly? As you wish… though my advice is regarding something else completely. It has to do with your recent… exertions with your fellow Grey Warden that I overheard."

"My…?" Alistair turned bright red. "Oh."

"It did seem as if you just got going when all grew quiet. You are… feeling all right, yes? Perhaps you are tired?"

"We aren't talking about this, are we? Did I hit my head?"

"I have some roots from home that you may chew if you need energy. As for volume, perhaps you ought to try arching your—"

"Whoa! Whoa! Awkward!"

"You Fereldens are so finicky. How will you ever learn how to pleasure each other unless you talk about it?"

"Not listening! La la la la la!"

Elissa shook her head. "Kallian, will you please come get your elf before I kill him?"

Kallian giggled. "Actually, if you really want to increase you're…"

Fortunately Theron's songs seem to wash away all hostilities before a fight broke out.

* * *

Leliana actually jumped slightly when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, hello… is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Theron shook his head. "No, I thought you looked like you wanted to talk, though."

"It's…" She sighed. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Do share?"

"I can't get what happened out of my head. I'd been in Lothering for years and she still thought I was plotting against her."

He knew this could happen. " _Ma vhenan_ …"

"She didn't trust me. Maybe she never did. She loved me when she could use me and control me, and now that she can't, she wants me dead." She leaned into him. "It… it hurt to realize that I never really knew her."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You are already helping so much by listening to me." She sighed. "I knew she was ruthless, but I didn't know how far she could go." She shook her head. "She is self-serving, cruel… she uses people, then discards them, but that's how she survives in the life she leads." She pulled away, and then turned to look at him. "W-what if she's right? What if we're the same? I… I should have just stayed in the Chantry."

He caressed her cheek. "We would never have met, if you hadn't."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I forgot my life as a bard while I was in the cloister. I felt safe. I didn't have to watch my back all the time." She ran a hand through her hair, and her voice became angry. "That's what made Marjolaine the person she is, don't you see? It ruined her; it will ruin me too. It's already happened. When we killed her I… I enjoyed it. Seeing her dead gave me satisfaction."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Isn't there? It's the first step down this dark path. First thought, then action…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "What we're doing… what we've done—hunted men down, killed them—part of me loves it. It invigorates me and this scares me. I… I feel myself slipping."

He pulled her to him. "You are a good person, _ma vhenan_. You always will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

He smiled at her. "Evil doesn't worry about not being good."

She laughed softly. "That… that is true." She kissed him. "I can always trust you to show me things from a different perspective." She drew away, but smiled. "I would like to be alone, for now. I have many things to consider. Thank you, for listening."

He nodded, and gave her a small bow. "You are never alone, _ma vhenan_." He walked back to camp.

* * *

Sereda blinked when Faren sat down a few feet from her and gave her a level look. "This is the third night you've stood watch. Trouble sleeping?"

"We will be at the great gate tomorrow."

"I know what you mean, returning to our homeland is going to be daunting."

Sereda looked up at him. "And yet you're not scared at all."

"I was born casteless I know what to expect."

"The casteless must be strong if they are able to stand up to everyone looking down at them and able to survive. This is what I've been saying, I mean you're only a criminal because you are not able to get a decent job you have to resort to crime in order to survive."

"Yeah, the Noble Caste wouldn't survive one minute in Dust Town… uh, no offence."

Sereda giggled. "None taken. At least you'll able to see your family."

"Will nice to see my sister, but my mother on the other hand… I'll be lucky if she is able to see me at all."

They looked at one another and for some unknown reason they felt themselves getting closer to one another. Faren quickly then pulled himself away from Sereda.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me I should probably just—"

He never finished her sentence, because Sereda pulled him into a kiss. He was so stunned that he didn't know up from down, but he soon melted away into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Never in a million years would he expected that he would kiss the Princess of Orzammar. By the Ancestors what has the world come to for a Noble to fall in love with a casteless?

Once they pulled apart Faren just stared at her dumbfounded. "You… you kissed me."

Sereda raised an eyebrow. "Very observant."

"I mean… I'm a casteless and your Noble," said Faren.

"But where on the surface which means we don't have any castes," Sereda pointed out. "Besides in my books you're an ideal Warrior Caste if ever I saw one. You did after all won a Proving did you not?"

"Yes, but I never intended to take part… by the Stone."

Sereda rolled her eyes. "How about we get to Orzammar and then we can decide whether can go any further."

Faren gulped he wasn't quite sure what she meant by further, but he had a feeling that they would involve getting even closer.

* * *

The next day they reached the canyon just outside of Orzammar, but before she reached the gates she went up to a merchant who went by the name of Faryen with Sten by her side in the hopes located missing sword.

"Step right—" He stopped when he realised he was addressing to a Grey Warden. "Maker's breath! Ah, I beg your pardon friend, you… ah… startled me a bit."

Sereda crossed her arms. "We're looking for a qunari sword."

Farylen blinked. "Kyum—what? I'm sorry, I… ah… I don't know what that—"

Sten then stepped forwards. "Where is my sword?"

"I… ah… don't know what you mean, sir."

"I'd give it to him if are you, Faryen," Sereda advised.

"I… I don't have it! I swear by Andraste's knickers! I sold it on the way here!"

"Where is it now?"

"I sold it to a dwarf in Redcliffe. Name of Dwyn."

Sereda was again tired of this wild goose chase. "Looks like we're heading back to Redcliffe after we're finished here in Orzammar."

"We'll see," said Sten.

* * *

The great gate was closed, and a troop of guards stood before it. A human man in fine clothes and a small entourage was arguing with the guard. Sereda sighed as she recognized the guard. This was not going to be fun.

" _Veata!_ " The guard's voice rang out. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

The human man drew himself up self-righteously. "King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger."

Faren glanced back at Sereda and raised an amused eyebrow. Sereda shook her head and let out a small laugh. Well, at least she could be sure Loghain wasn't about to get cooperation from Orzammar, with this idiot acting as his diplomat. The guard glared. "I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but it's own until our throne is settled."

Sereda strode forward. "I have important business in Orzammar."

The human gave her a haughty look. "None more important than mine."

The guard gave her an apologetic look. "Your business will wait. Orzammar must…" He looked at her again. "Wait, look at me. You're the exile. This begins with you. Sorrow finished what your kinslaying started. Your father is dead."

The human snickered. "Kinslayer? Oh, you're not getting in."

Sereda sighed. "My brother's death was a complicated matter."

Scorn filled the guard's voice. "Your conviction and guilt were entered into Assembly records. I suggest you leave and not compound this tragedy."

Faren then spoke up. "We're Grey Wardens. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid us."

Outrage filled the messenger's face. "The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

That last bit, at least, he had right. Sereda offered the treaty to the guard. He looked it over carefully, his face a bit bemused. "Well, that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Wardens, you may pass."

"What!" The messenger started gesticulating wildly. "She's a traitor! And a kinslayer! You said it yourself." He spat and blustered. "In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this… stain on the honour of Ferelden."

Sereda rounded on him, and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling to the ground beneath her glare. "Run to your false king. The dwarves will not hear him today."

"You… you'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!"

The guard actually smirked as he watched the messenger run off. "You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Wardens, though I don't know what help you will find."

* * *

She saw the look of awe on Daylen's face as the mage walked through the Hall of Heroes. They were nearly to the door when a dwarf in the robes of a scholar stepped out from behind a statue. He blinked, and surprise filled his face. "My… Your Highness! You live! We heard what happened." He walked towards her. "It was an injustice! My master is writing another book about the Aeducans; he believes that Prince Bhelen set you up."

She nodded. "He did set me up."

The scholar drew himself up proudly. "My master has not forgotten how you defended him from Bruntin Vollney." He glanced at the door, and then gave her an encouraging smile. "May Orzammar be kinder to you than the last time you walked the roads." He crossed his wrists and gave her a formal bow before walking away.

Elissa watching him go. She shook her head. "How many people here are going to recognize you?"

Faren snorted. "Most of them. She was a very people person and a hero to the Commons or at least she was until she was exiled."

"There will be plenty who don't know me anymore," said Sereda.

Faren gave her a considering look. "I think you're just being modest. I don't think you realise just how popular you were, especially to the casteless."

* * *

They watched the fight. Elissa watched Sereda. She could tell their leader recognised the combatants. She could also tell that their leader was absolutely furious, and hiding it well. She glanced at Theron, and the elf gave her a nod. He'd noted it too. Best be on guard. She wanted to offer some words of comfort. It couldn't have been easy on Sereda to learn this way that her father was dead.

A guardsman dispersed the combatants. He started to turn away, then he looked at them and his eyes widened. "Exile, you were not to show your face her again and you come with a casteless bearing arms. I have enough crime to deal with, I shouldn't have to dump you back in the Deep Roads."

Elissa watched Sereda stare him down calmly. Her voice was calm, polite, and very similar to how her father had sounded just before handing down a sentence. "I have a new house. The Grey Wardens."

The guard fidgeted slightly, then managed to find a bit of nerve. "That's right, you found pity topside. The Wardens should have better sense when choosing allies." He shook his head.

Faren wasn't as polite, but raised chest up and provide. "She's not the only one… I'm a Grey Warden too."

The guard scoffed. "Warden? You? When I heard they accepted a brand I thought it was a joke." He shook his head. "Surfacers and their cloud-addled heads. Fine, oh illustrious Grey Warden, what do you want?"

"The Blight is coming and I need Orzammar's assistance."

"Surface problems. Well, we have no king to hear you. You can join the shouting at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter, if you want." He walked away muttering. "Bunch of deshyr lords bickering over sand. Bhelen, Harrowmont… is one so different? No Paragons here."

Sereda jerked her head, and they followed her.

* * *

They'd made it halfway down the steps when Faren saw a woman run towards them. He pushed past the others and met her at the bottom of the steps, hugging her tightly.

Rica stepped back, looking him over. "I can't believe it! I heard Grey Wardens had come to Orzammar and I couldn't help but hope… Look at you! My little brother, the returning hero! And with quite the unusual entourage…"

He laughed. "Rica? Is that you under all those jewels?"

"Can you imagine? As of last month, I'm a royal concubine to House Aeducan. They've moved Mother and me into the palace. You could fit our whole neighborhood just in the bathing room! I wish you could meet little Endrin. But they don't let me bring him outside the royal nursery."

Faren blinked. "A royal concubine? To who?"

"Prince Bhelen! Can you believe it? Now you see why I didn't tell you. It just seems so amazing. My son is an Aeducan. The future king of Orzammar spends his nights in my bed! Beraht was a toad, but I have to thank him for teaching me to read, dance, massage, and whatever else Bhelen sees in me."

Faren felt a slight chill. "But… Bhelen poisoned his father and killed his brother."

Rica shook her head, and touched his shoulder reassuringly. "That's a horrible, vicious lie! Bhelen told me all about it. Lord Harrowmont always favoured Bhelen's sister, the one who murdered Trian. Bhelen thinks Harrowmont set the whole thing up to frame him. Then he had the gall to whisper these things to the dying king. When the king sent him away… Bhelen cried for weeks. Tell me you don't believe these horrible rumours!"

Faren glanced over at Sereda.

"You named your son Endrin?" Sereda asked quietly.

Rica nodded. "I wish the old king had lived long enough to see his grandson."

Sereda closed her eyes for a moment. "So do I."

Rica turned back to Faren. "Oh, brother, where are your manners? Introduce me to your friends."

Faren swallowed and introduced the wardens, leaving Sereda for last. Sereda spoke before he could name her. "Does Bhelen treat you well?"

Rica smiled and gave a contented sigh. "He treats me like a queen. It's been a little scary, I have to confess. Some people are so angry with him… they'd come after us if they could. I had to sneak out to meet up with my brother. I'm sorry… I didn't catch your name…"

Sereda pretended not to hear the question. "Faren's nephew, future king of Orzammar. Perhaps the dwarves will rise to glory again after all."

Faren turned bright red as Rica started speaking again. "But this isn't' why you're here, is it? What's wrong? All the news from the surface says terrible things are happening. Darkspawn attacks and a civil war among the humans."

Faren gave a grim look. "A new Blight is beginning."

"Ancestors save us! I was afraid you'd say that. I hate this! Until there's a king, the Assembly would let the world collapse rather than bow to anyone's better judgement. But… I'm Bhelen's concubine now. I know his chief Lieutenant, Vartag Gavorn. He can help you if anyone can."

Faren glanced at Sereda again. "Rica you gone on ahead will meet you at the assembly."

Rica nodded and once she was a safe distance away Faren turned to Sereda up in the back of his head. "This complicates matters."

"That's putting it lightly," said Sereda.

"So, who do we support?" Kallian asked. "From the way I see it were either supporting a backstabbing brother or a dwarven traditionalist."

Theron then stepped forward and looked at Sereda. "How about we forget about Bhelen backstabbing you." He then looked at Faren. "And forget that your family is under his protection. Either one of these two can provide us the aid we need against the Blight, but there is another concern."

Daylen looked at him. "You mean the dwarven economy."

Theron nodded. "Our actions today could change everything for the dwarven people and we need to decide who would be best suited to become King."

Sereda looked at him. "Who would you choose?"

"I would personally go for Bhelen. He's a visionary and he knows that Orzammar cannot stand on its own. Also on the way Rica was talking about it sounded as if he respected the casteless. I fear that while Harrowmont is a good man he'll stay firm on tradition which is the main reason for dwarven decay."

Sereda grimly nodded. "I see your point. Besides despite his backstabbing he was always my favourite brother."

* * *

They soon met up with Rica in the Diamond Quarter. "He may be suspicious at first. Don't take it personally. It's been so hard to tell who's against us."

Sereda hanged back while Rica pulled her brother forward as they made their way over to Vartag. "Rica? I'm at the Assembly. This is no place for a woman. What you mean by this?"

"Vartag, I want you to meet my brother. He's a Grey Warden and counsel in the service with terrible news," said Rica.

"Of course. I wasn't thinking. It would be hard not to the Grey Warden and his eclectic entourage." Vartag's eyes went wide as his eyes gazed upon Sereda. "I heard you had returned to us, exile. What insult do you mean by coming here?"

Sereda merely shrugged. "I never got to congratulate my brother on his rise to power."

"It's difficult to believe that. After you left, many cruel accusations fell on Bhelen. He could only assume they came from you. Why should he trust you now?"

Sereda merely smiled. "It's part of the game. He won. I have a treaty compelling Orzammar to aid against a Blight."

"I have seen this treaty in the shapers' libraries. But it is only the king it compels, and your father has unfortunately passed. If you seek Bhelen's help, he can only give it from the throne. And only if no one stands in the way of his getting there."

"At least that would keep it in the family."

"If you wish to convince me of your good will, you'll have to show you've put the past behind you."

Sereda nodded. "If Bhelen promises me troops, I'll help him take the throne."

"So you really have thrown your lot in with the surface. Very well. As long as you understand that Orzammar is Bhelen's. I will allow you the chance to prove it."

"What must I do?"

"Harrowmont has been buying the votes of every deshyr he can turn, but he is running out of promises. Recently, he offered the same estate to both Lady Dace and young Lord Helmi. He hopes the vote will pass before he has to pay up. I have the promissory notes, but they know of my loyalties to Bhelen. If you, on the other hand, brought them this evidence... They know you have little love for your brother and will believe you. Prove your loyalty and perhaps you'll get the reunion you desire."

"I'll find Lady Dace and Lord Helmi right now."

"Lady Dace doesn't leave the quarter much. But Lord Helmi's adventurous, likes to spend his time at Tapsters… in the Commons. Remember, don't tell them you got these papers from me. You learned of them and drew your own conclusions."

Faren bit his lip as Vartag walked away. Rica was still staring at Saitada. "I remember you now… at the palace… you looked different then…"

Sereda closed her eyes, and inhaled, going still for a long moment. She opened her eyes, and looked towards Faren. "These papers are undoubtedly a forgery. Whatever else Harrowmont is, he is an honest man."

Faren glanced at Rica… "So do we still help your brother?" Rica paled again.

"Theron still has a point about Bhelen being the best hope for the dwarven people. Also we both agree that the casteless should be given more rights."

Rica gave sigh of relief. "Thank you." She then left them no doubt heading back to the palace.

"Faren, do you want to follow her?" Sereda asked.

Faren shook his head. "Give her a moment to calm down, catch her breath. I think she may actually love Bhelen."

Sereda sighed. "Yeah. Love does have a way of complicating matters."

They headed outside and walk through the Diamond Quarter.

Elissa shook her head. "Sereda?"

Sereda turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Bhelen betrayed you. He…" She shook her head. "I don't understand."

Sereda sighed, and looked from her to Alistair. "Stone, but I hope you never do." She shook her head. "Elissa, let's just say that Howe would find himself right at home in the assembly. Ferelden has honour. Orzammar has deshyrs. I spent half my life keeping assassins from killing my father. If Orzammar is to survive…" She sighed, and looked towards the royal palace. "Then it needs Bhelen."

"But…"

"Believe me Elissa, I like this far less than you do. Harrowmont, for all I loved him as an uncle, will not be able to rally Orzammar in time to save Ferelden from the Blight. Bhelen can." She shrugged, and then glanced at Faren. "If worse comes to worse, there is already an heir, and we can take care of the problem later."

Faren raised an eyebrow. "You know, Princess, your little scary sometimes."

She shook her head, and then considered a moment. "Lord Helmi will be at Tapsters. Take Kallian, Zevran, Alistair, and Elissa with you." She looked her companions over. "Nobody wander by themselves. When it comes to assassins, Antiva has nothing on Orzammar. The rest of you, with me."

* * *

Faren was drowning his sorrows with a drink. He had just presented the evidence to Lord Helmi and he agreed that he would support Bhelen and how it was good to see Rica again. He was a little worried about her taking up with this Bhelen. He was, after all, the rat that had murdered his eldest brother and betrayed his sister. Still, Sereda had a point. This was Orzammar. Bhelen was a master of the game. And he made Rica happy and that was good enough for him.

He knew under normal circumstances that Sereda wouldn't have sided with Bhelen, but Theron had presented a good argument. If Orzammar was to survive they would have to call upon aide not just on the surface, but from within its own walls.

Also if he could prove himself during the Blight may be able to show the people of Orzammar the potential of the casteless. It occurred to him that at some point you would have to train his own nephew and last thing he wanted was for him to suffer the same way he and his sister did.

"You are worrying again," said Kallian

"A bit."

"They'll be back… that's not what you were worrying about, was it?"

Zevran looked at Faren. "You are afraid Sereda will change her mind, and support Harrowmont?"

"I'm worried she wouldn't be wrong to do so."

Zevran shook his head. "Sereda knows the players of this game better than any of us, no?"

"And you a bit soft on her," said Kallian raising an eyebrow.

Faren looked up shocked. "What? N-no I don't have any feelings towards her. Whatever gave you that impression?"

"You did just now," Kallian smirked.

"I hate elves," Faren grumbled.

* * *

The others returned by the time the noon meal was being served. As they ate, Vartag came in. "Lady Dace just came through the quarter on a tear. She's telling everyone who'll listen what a leech and liar Harrowmont is. Good job." He gave Sereda a smirk. "It's touching to see how strong your love is for your brother. He's ready to see you now, if you wish."

"Of course. I've missed him so."

Vartag narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to assume that wasn't sarcasm." He folded his arms. "I warn you, be on your best behaviour. And keep your weapons sheathed."


	43. The Hunt For Jarvia

If Elissa wasn't familiar with her companions, she'd think this Bhelen fellow was going a tad overboard on his number of guards. As it was, she was pretty sure he could triple the number and it wouldn't be enough to save him from Sereda's wrath if that was the way she decided to play it.

Alistair gave her an uncertain look. She couldn't blame him. Seeing the nasty side of politics like this… no wonder he didn't want the throne.

"Well, who would have imagined…" Bhelen gave Sereda a slight bow, but his voice held a note of threat. "My big sister, back from the dead, and calling herself a Grey Warden. I could hardly believe it when Vartag said you wished to help me regain the throne."

"I just want to stop the Blight. You're my best chance."

He nodded. "You're right." He shrugged. "Harrowmont would bow and dandle you on his knee like a child, but he could never overcome the Assembly's resistance to your treaty." He leaned forward. "This is a time for action, not cultured debate." He slammed his fist into the table. "We need absolute unity to fight against the fulcrum of true evil."

Faren then stepped forwards. "And how about the two of you don't tear each other apart?"

Bhelen turn to him. "Ah, you must be my Rica's brother she told me that you earn the attention of the Grey Wardens in last year's Proving."

"Does that put my nephew in line for the throne?"

"I haven't really picked an heir yet, but he is my son and a son of House Aeducan. He has the same rights of any sons of my wife's body," he then looked at him curiously. "Assuming that he grows up to be as cunning and courageous as his uncle."

Sereda then looked at her brother. "Assuming that you acquire the throne of course and eliminate the darkspawn threat."

"Unfortunately, while this debate rages, I have no power to send the troops you need." He gestured. "You've seen for yourself; the city is a slaughterhouse. Criminals run lawless. I could never hold the throne if I allowed such chaos."

Sereda sighed, and rolled her eyes. She shook her head. "Maybe I could do something about that…" Her voice was slightly mocking.

Bhelen looked at her, then actually chuckled. "Jarvia and her carta are behind this bedlam. If you can eliminate them, I promise as king, I will send as many troops as you need to fight the darkspawn."

"I know Jarvia all too well," said Faren.

"Yes, Rica told me you have a history with Jarvia and the Carta she runs."

"That's one way to put it," said Faren.

"She took over Beraht's carta after you left and expanded his operations remarkably. From what Rica says I doubt Jarvia remembers you fondly."

Faren smiled. "If you're talking about killing Jarvia, I want in!"

Bhelen laughed. "I love how you jump straight to the point. Yes I want Jarvia dead in her carta wiped out. It would boost my popularity to be known as the one that eliminated her. And I could promise you the troops you need. I would offer to help, but I imagine you know Dust Town far better than I do."

"We'll go look for her right now," said Sereda.

"And I will wait eagerly for your return."

* * *

Once they left the room Sereda looked at Faren with an emotionless expression.

"Well, the two of you hit it off quite well," said Sereda.

"I thought I would be better suited with talking to him," Faren shrugged.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm going to have a few words with my brother once this is over," said Sereda. "Anyway Bhelen said you knew Jarvia."

"Beraht's lover. She must have taken over after I gutted him. I always thought she was ruthless I suppose without Beraht holding her back she can fully take over the carta."

"If so taking out the criminals would be good for Orzammar. Know where to find her?"

"Not off the top of my head, but I reckon I can find somebody who does."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Before he left he met up with Rica, who seemed to have calmed down after realising Sereda's identity.

"I knew Vartag could help you! And I'm pleased that you're helping Prince Bhelen," she said.

"If you have anyone to thank it should be Wolf… uh, the Dalish elf, he can put things in perspective," said Faren.

Rica then gave him a curious look. "So, you and Princess Sereda are together?"

"No! We're friends… seriously," said Faren.

"I've seen the way you looked at her with those big puppy dog eyes."

Faren rubbed his forehead. "Just when you think you miss your family you realise how annoying they are."

Rica giggled and then looked at him seriously. "In all seriousness you should tell her how you feel. She obviously feels the same way about you."

"Don't you think it's a bit… weird?"

"I'm Royal concubine of Prince Bhelen and the mother of his son and you don't think that's weird?"

"Okay… good point."

Rica placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her you love her and you'll feel a whole lot better for it."

* * *

They soon made their way into Dust Town and in no time at all Faren found Leske.

"Well, chew me up and swallow me whole! I never thought I'd see you back here. What happened, duster? You miss getting spit on?"

"Miss getting you in trouble, duster!"

"I know. I've had to get all my trouble myself since you left. But you know, I got really good at it." He gave Sereda an admiring look. "I see you found yourself a friend. Who would this Paragon Beauty be?"

Faren right hot under the collar. "Yeah, that's the longest story in the world."

"As long as I get to look at her while you tell it." Leske chuckled. "So, what are you doing here? Not crawling back to die in the Deep Roads yet, right?"

"I'm looking for Jarvia."

Leske gave a low whistle of warning. "Bad idea, my friend. You know she and Beraht were lovers—she still blames us for his death. I've been staying out of sight since you left, but I'm sure she's heard you're back in town. What do you want her for?"

"Can you just tell me where she is?"

Leske lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Look, she'd kill me if she knew I know this, but after Bhelen took Rica up-city, the carta laid claim to your old home. They put a back entrance in. It just goes to some storage tunnels, but there's probably a way into Beraht's old estate from there." He glanced over his shoulder. "Now I'd better get out of here before anyone sees us together. But, uh, tell me how it turns out." He gave Sereda last leer before scampering off.

"Charming fellow," Sereda muttered. "His information good?"

"Generally, yeah. This way, come on."

* * *

"You used to live here?" said Kallian, staring at the house.

"Heh, yeah. Seems a long time ago."

"I thought the Alienage was bad this place is the pits."

"I don't know, some paint, flowers, and a giant fireball, and it could be quite pleasant." said Zevran.

Wynne shook her head and sighed. Faren opened the door, and then echoed her sigh.

Inside they found several carta thugs that looked like they were waiting for them.

"Well, look who we have here…" The first thug grinned.

"Jarvia said you were looking for trouble. Congratulations, you found it."

Faren stepped backwards and glanced at Kallian. "Try to leave one alive."

The elf smiled, and stepped into the hut.

* * *

After a very short battle they began interrogating the last remaining thug.

"D-don't kill me! Sodding ancestors, what did they teach you on the surface? You fight like a bleedin' archdemon." He crawled away from where Kallian was standing, and looked at Faren beseechingly. "I was just doing what Leske asked! Said Jarvia gave the word to make sure you never left."

Faren sighed, and shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Leske's working for Jarvia?"

"He told us he'd get you here. All we had to do was take you out." The thug whimpered. "You don't disobey Leske, you know? He's Jarvia's top man!"

"Now that's the part I have trouble believing. Where is he now?"

"I can't. You have to understand. Jarvia knows where I live. I-I got a little girl there. I tell you anything, she's the one who'll suffer."

"See the woman behind you? The one with the sword, covered in the blood of your half dozen buddies?" Faren grinned. "I'm going to take her, and the rest of these very scary folks, and introduce them to Jarvia. Violently. Look at me, duster." The thug looked up at him, and swallowed. "I'm the guy that cut his way out of the deep through Beraht."

"The base is below the city. Y-you can get to it through the wall of the third house on this row. Put this token through the slot and it'll open." He glanced back at Kallian again. "Will… will you let me go now?"

"Yes. Go take care of your kid."

"R-really? Oh, thank you. You're a… a good person. How do you say it? The ancestors have shown their favour. Bless you!" He got up, and ran for it.

Kallian glanced at Brosca. "You okay?"

"Surprised. Leske almost did something smart. Except he forgot who I was." Faren cracked his knuckles. "Let's go remind him."

Elissa glanced at Wynne. "I think our dwarven companions may be working out some issues."

"These events have not been particularly easy on either of them."

"Still, the rest of us seem almost superfluous."

"I don't know, I'm feeling kind of grateful to the criminal scum," said Alistair. He grinned when Elissa shot him a look. "I mean, they could be taking their frustrations out on us."

Elissa laughed. He had a point.

* * *

They fought their way through the tunnels and eventually made it to the carta hideout and there they found Jarvia and Leske standing there.

Jarvia folded her arms. "If it isn't our little runaway. Come back to finish the job?"

Faren chuckled, and looked past her. "Leske, if you run now, you'll be able to get yourself a nice head start."

"What was I supposed to do?" Leske shook his head. "You were gone and Jarvia's pulling the strings. Not all of us got your opportunities."

Faren narrowed his eyes. "I never would have betrayed you."

"You got too much sun on the brain." Leske glared at him bitterly. "You forgot what it's like. When Beraht died, Jarvia came out on top. She's got the swords, she's got the coin, and she's got the bed where I sleep." He spat. "If you were here, you'd have done the same."

Faren shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have."

Jarvia snarled. "When you taste my steel, think of Beraht. Even in death, he has his vengeance!"

She started to step forward, but then came face to face with Kallian. She tried to block Kallian's attacks but she was way too skilled and was instead stabbed through the chest.

Faren couldn't help but laugh. The look on Leske's face was great. Behind him, the rest of his companions entered the fray. Faren pulled out his axe as he went after his old friend and pointed it straight at him.

"Sodding hell, you killed them all," Leske stared.

"You backed the wrong play, _Salroka_. You'd stayed loyal, I'd have set you up right."

"Who the hell are you people?"

Faren laughed. "Ain't you been paying attention? We're the sodding heroes" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm letting you live because of our past friendship, but ever double-crossed me again I will not be so generous. Now get out of here."

Leske got up, and ran.

"Feel better?" Kallian asked.

"A bit, yeah."

Sereda shook her head. "Is he going to be a problem later?"

"Eh, he's a bit slow, but eventually he does learn." He glanced around. "If I recall correctly…" He went to a door, and with a few quick motions, picked the lock. "Aha, the carta vault. I know we are still a couple weeks shy of Wintersend, but here ya go."

Kallian giggled. "There is something intrinsically satisfying about robbing thieves."

* * *

They return to Bhelen and told in the good news.

"Well, you've simply outdone yourself." Bhelen's face was smug. "They're talking all over the city about how someone finally went through Dust Town and slaughtered the carta like genlocks."

"We did what you asked. Where are my troops?" Sereda folded her arms.

"Not yet." He tapped his cheek. "Killing Jarvia brought me greater favour, but to truly displace Harrowmont, we'll need something dramatic enough to end the debate forever." He dropped his voice. "What do you know of the Paragon Branka?"

"Smith and inventor. She disappeared in the Deep Roads…" Sereda considered. "Two, three years ago?"

"She is the only Paragon in four generations and she turned her back on her responsibilities. A Paragon is like an ancestor born in this time. If she returned, her vote would outweigh the entire Assembly." He gave her a pointed look. "Anyone with her support could take the throne unchallenged."

Sereda narrowed her eyes. "If it will get me my troops, I will find Branka."

Bhelen nodded, his face smug again. "I was hoping you'd say that. So far, my men have traced Branka to Caridin's Cross: an ancient crossroad lost to the darkspawn four centuries ago. Her trail ends there. Perhaps with your Warden's expertise, you can find what my men could not."

"If I do this I want your word that you will not kill Harrowmont," said Sereda.

Bhelen narrowed his eyes. "You ask too much."

"If you just kill him you'll just turn more people against you, but if you spare him you'll be offered lesser resistance to Harrowmont's allies."

Bhelen pondered for a moment. "I see your point, very well I shall spare him."

"Then I leave right away."

"You have my thanks. Seek her in Caridin's Cross. I will try to delay the vote until you return."

* * *

"Resupply, and run any errands you need. We leave in a few hours."

"Um… Sereda?"

"Yes, I know that we've just been asked to do the impossible. But scouting the Deep Roads will give us a better idea of where the next horde is going to pop up, could potentially give us the location of the archdemon, and note that I said nothing about finding Branka alive."

Elissa nodded. "Okay. As long as you know what you are doing."

Sereda shook her head. "Triple check supplies. Not a lot of hunting options in the roads."

"I don't like politics."

Elissa nodded. "I spent time helping my father. Ferelden politics really aren't anything like this." She sighed. "Well, except for Howe and Loghain."

"You aren't making me feel better about this."

* * *

Faren found his mother in the Palace and she didn't exactly look pleased to see him.

"Well, look at you all fancied up. You find some precious coin up there on the surface?"

Faren rolled his eyes. "I missed you to mother."

His mother scoffed. "Why would I miss you? What'd you ever do but make me fat old and ugly? Running after the surface, just like your father. Never thought to share a little of that fortune with your mother?"

He rolled his eyes he hadn't met his mother in months and this is the first thing she said to him. "You're living in the Palace!"

"I've seen how they look at me. Think I'm gutter trash. Not one of them would let me step foot here if it wasn't for Rica! Precious Rica and her precious little brat! If he chokes on that golden rattle, we'd both be on the street!"

He didn't know what he was bothering. "Nothing will ever satisfy you, will it?"

She glared at him. "You think I don't get the right to be happy? You think I don't deserve what everyone else has? You think you deserve those fancy clothes? You're never going to be nothing but Dust Town. Just like me."

He walked away in a huff passing Morrgian, who was looking at him in amusement. "We have more in common than I thought…"

Part of him couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

Theron had just bought a nug for Leliana, who had been staring them with the most adorable he ever witnessed.

Leliana gasped. "Oh! It's one of those subterranean bunny-pigs! Ohhh, look at him! Come here, you…" She cuddled the nug.

Theron laughed. "He's pretty cute. Have fun."

"Thank you so much." She kissed him. "You've made my day."

"Just don't let Faren near him. He was talking the other day about how much he missed roast nug."

* * *

Daylen was wandering through Dust Town, he can believe that Faren used to live here most of the houses were in ruins or were either too small to hold an entire family. As he walked past a dwarven woman looked up at him.

"H-have you according to spare, m'lord?" she begged. He noticed she wasn't wearing a brand like Faren. "It's for my son. He sick. He hasn't any clean clothes to wear, or anything to eat today. N-neither have I."

He reached into his pocket he couldn't let this woman and her son die. "Here's five silvers. Buy yourself a meal."

"Thank you. That a stranger would care so much when my own family barred me for their halls unless I'm willing to—" She stopped herself as if she prevented herself from thinking a terrible Thought. "But no! I can't bear to even think of it!"

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My name is Zerlinda. I wasn't always like this. I was born to a Mining Caste family. We were wealthy, but… I never went hungry before. Now it's all gone. And it's my own fault, ancestors cursed me, but there's nothing I can do to set it right!"

"What happened?"

"I fell in love. Seems so exotic, you know, tough and smart and never had to bow his head to anyone. He was casteless, and I think…" Her face then turned bitter. "No, I know he just trying to father a higher-caste child, so he could petition for status. But our child… was a son, casteless like his father. My parents disowned me and stripped my caste from me. Unless I agreed to abandon the child in the Deep Roads and pretend I never bore him."

He now had a perfect understanding what had happened. Travelling with both Sereda and Faren he had a better understanding of dwarven culture and he could perfectly how dark it truly was despite them saying that they were honourable.

"Isn't there any other solution?"

"Yes. I can become casteless with him, which is what I've done. Others have raised children like this, right? Begging for change, sleeping in doorways…"

He knew from Faren that wasn't the best option. "Can't you just take your son to the surface?"

She stared at him. "I-I thought about that. They say there's no caste up there, that humans don't care about lineage. I've never met a surfacer, though. I-I thought it might not be safe."

"It will be hard, but you can make a life there."

Zerlinda nodded. "I'm not afraid of hard work, only of being somewhere with no chance to do it. If it gives my son a chance to live, I will go." She smiled at him. "Thank you, stranger, for opening my eyes. Perhaps I'll see you next in the light of the sun."

Daylen hoped he did the right thing, but she did stand a much better chance of surviving on the surface then down here in the slums.

* * *

Theron was with Wynne, who was no doubt keeping an eye on both her and Leliana from getting into any trouble. That's when a young dwarven woman called out to them. "You look like you're not from around here."

"Yes, you could say that," said Theron.

She beamed. "Oh, wonderful! I've been trying to find someone who really knows the surface world." She gazed up at him hopefully. "I-I don't suppose you've heard of something called 'The Circle?'"

Theron nodded to Wynne. "My companion here is a senior enchanter of the Circle."

The young woman's eyes went wide with awe. "Oh, my lady, it's an honour. I've never met an actual mage. Is true you can manipulate nature's forces with your mind? Like you were born with lyrium in your veins?"

Wynne gave her a kindly smile. "Don't let the glamour fool you, child. Wielding magic is a dangerous occupation and a great responsibility."

"Why is a dwarf interested in the Circle?" Theron asked.

She threw up her hands. "I've been trying to reach someone there for years; I've sent missives with every caravan, but I never get a reply." She looked up at them hopefully. "I want to know if they would accept me for study."

Theron blinked at her, and then glanced at Wynne. She looked confused. He turned back to the dwarf. "Do you want me to ask them?"

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "That would be wonderful! My name is Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Caste. Tell them I've already begun reading the Tevinter Imperium's 'Fortikum Kadab,' and it's just fascinating! Did you know the Imperial Magister Lords once had genealogies of every human family known to produce a mage child?" She squealed. "Oh, I'll go pack my bags right now! I'll be waiting by my father's shop!"

Wynne watched her go with a bemused look. "She is certainly an excitable child."

"Do you think they'll accept her?"

"She certainly has quite the knowledge of magic and she may know a few things about the lyrium trade," said Wynne thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that meeting her was no coincidence. I have a feeling that she will have a great impact upon the world."

"Your instincts have never failed you yet," she said. They began walking again.

He glanced at her, and then considered a moment. "Do you have any regrets at all?"

"I try not to dwell too much on the mistakes of my past, of which there are many. I would go quite mad if I did that." She sighed. "But I do have one regret—the greatest misstep of my life, made even more grave because it had dire consequences for someone else."

"You do?"

She sighed. "Years ago, I was assigned as mentor to a laid, Aneirin. He was my first apprentice. Aneirin was an elf, raised in one of the elven Alienages, and he was very mistrustful of humans, especially humans in authority."

"I can see how this could be trouble."

"What Aneirin needed was time. Time to get used to his new home, time to emerge from his shell so we could build a rapport. I gave him no such time. I was young and arrogant. 'He is a mage,' I thought, 'he needs to grow up and act like one.' I expected too much from him, too quickly. I gave no consideration to his origin, or his feelings. And he retreated further from me. All I could think of was how stubborn he was, how he was throwing away all his talent and his potential, just to be difficult."

"And what did he think of you?

She laughed. "Oh, I dread to think. I was a harsh taskmistress. He might have thought I was a demon in disguise." She sighed. "You cannot plant crops in the cold wintry ground; you cannot teach a student who is closed off and unresponsive. Patience is what is needed, and I learned that too late to help him."

"What happened to Aneirin?"

"Aneirin ran away from the Circle, one night. I had berated him over some trivial, ridiculous matter that I no longer remember. I drove him away because of something utterly unimportant. He was a child, fourteen at the time of his leaving. They had his phylactery and they hunted him down…"

"Why didn't they just bring him back to the tower?"

She shook her head. "They called him 'maleficar': a mage who practices forbidden magic, deserving of death. He was a child, misunderstood and lost. I begged the Templars to tell me if he suffered, if they gave him a quick death. I got no answers from them. I was his mentor and they wouldn't even tell me what became of him."

"That was cruel of them."

"I should have known better. I had the best mentors; they were kind, compassionate… why didn't I learn from them?" She sighed. "I failed Aneirin. All I had to do was listen to him. He would try to talk to me, and I would tell him to concentrate on his spells. He talked about the Alienage sometimes… and the Dalish. He always talked about looking for Dalish elves."

"Maybe he did find the Dalish."

"The Templars are well-trained and thorough. That he still lives… it would be a vain hope." She smiled. "The apprentices that came after Aneirin benefited greatly from the lessons I learned from him. In a sense, he was my teacher, and I his student."

"See, there is a bright side."

"And there it is. My story. My one greatest regret." She looked at him. "Thank you for listening."


	44. Caridin's Cross

They were on their way to the gate when another dwarf stopped them. "Stranger! Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts? I hear tell he… or was that she—you understand, this was several flagons ago—was setting out to search for Branka on the Prince's own orders."

"We are the Grey Wardens," said Faren.

The draw for amused. "Well, if you're the best they've got, then standards must of fallen way down. But I suppose that would account for humans and elves being down here." He then looked at them seriously. "Say, could I ask a favour?"

Faren nodded. "You've been trying to get help to find Branka, right?"

Oghren nodded. "Aye, I have. For all the sodding good it's done me." He shook his head angrily. "I'm the only one who still cares about her as a person. Everyone else thinks she's just a symbol they can leave in the Deep Roads where she can't offend anyone. I know what Branka wanted and how she was looking. You, presumably, know everything Bhelen's scouts have discovered about where she disappeared. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck."

Faren glanced over at Sereda, who nodded. "Sounds like we have a deal," he said.

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago." Faren glanced at Shale as Oghren kept talking. "The smith Caridin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years."

Sereda nodded. "Bhelen gave us a map. I can get to Caridin's Cross."

"If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself." Oghren began walking towards the gate.

"Don't we have enough armed lunatics following us?" Theron asked.

"So what's one more?" Kallian asked.

* * *

"You look uncomfortable."

"I'm a Dalish elf and in case you haven't noticed we spend most of our time outdoors," said Theron.

Faren chuckled. "I remember the first time I came to the surface, and saw all that sky. Took me most of the first week to stop getting dizzy every time I looked up."

"Keeps feeling like I'm going to run out of air."

"That's actually happened in a few forges that burned the wrong…"

"Not helping."

"Don't worry, the tunnels around here are mostly stable. Of course, when we get a little further in…" said Faren.

"Not helping."

"See deepstalkers and other creatures burrow through and can destabilize fortification and…"

"Still not helping."

"Nah, we'll be fine. I'm sure we won't hit any of those gas pockets where a single spark can make the very air explode, causing a massive collapse."

" _Emma shem'nan, len'alas_."

"Or a wall weakened by lava that will just come flooding out the moment the…"

"Is it your plan to make me uncomfortable within the Deep Roads?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist I'm only pulling your leg, Wolf."

* * *

As they walked Sten looked down at Sereda.

"I have been mistaken."

Sereda blinked up at Sten. "You only noticed this now?"

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Enjoy this while it lasts. It won't happen again. You are a soldier worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I did not think so when we first met."

"Thank you," she said, oddly touched by his words.

"You are welcome." He then looked at her with a grim look. "The day will come when the arishok sends us here. On that day, I will not look to find you on the battlefield."

"I hope I won't see you then, too." It was daunting to consider there may come a time when they stood on opposite sides. She could only hope that day was far away. Or better yet, that it could be avoided entirely.

"There is no point in dwelling on it. We should move on."

She walked next to him for a while. "So what do you believe in, then?"

"When your people join us, you'll find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Our ships will come to these shores. And the antaam will bring this land to the Qun. I will… hope that I do not live to see that day."

"Do you find Ferelden very strange?"

"To put it lightly." He shook his head. "No one has a place here. Your farmers wish to be merchants. The merchants dream of being nobles, and the nobles become warriors. No one is content to be who they are."

"You sound a bit homesick."

He sighed. "Perhaps. It is strange to be in a crowd and hear a language that is not your own. To see faces that are and aren't like yours." He glanced down at her, and she nodded in understanding. "I miss the smells of Seheron. Tea and incense and the sea. Ferelden smells of wet dogs."

She shook her head. "Is there anything you like about Ferelden?"

He hesitated a moment. "There is… interesting food here." His voice was almost grudging. "You have a thing… it doesn't have a word in the qunari tongue. Little baked things, like bread, but sweet, and crumbly."

"Cookies?"

"Yes!" She almost laughed at the enthusiasm of his answer. "We have no such things in our lands. This should be remedied."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Darkspawn ahead." Theron narrowed his eyes. "Couple dozen genlocks, about twenty hurlocks. Two genlock alphas, a genlock emissary, four shrieks, and what may be an ogre on the edge of my senses."

"Alphas probably means there are traps," Faren added.

"Think you two could sneak closer, get a better look at the lay of the land?"

"Back in a minute, Princess."

Sereda nodded and looked at her companions. "Wardens in first. Daylen, focus on the shrieks. Morrigan, back him up. Wynne, keep to the back, focus on healing. Leliana, stay with Wynne, keep a fall back point clear for her to work. Oghren, hold rear guard, make sure nothing comes up on us from behind."

She waited for Theron and Faren to report back before calling the rest of the tactics. After so long fighting together, they moved like the gears of a great machine. Sten moved a pace behind her, his greater reach and long blade allowing him to carve through the hurlocks while her shield provided defence for them both. Kallian and Zevran blades made short work of any who dared to attack come anywhere close to them. Sereda blinked as Daylen managed to call up what appeared to be a great storm of lightning, dealing mass destruction to all the genlocks within its path.

She used her shield to knock a hurlock off balance, and Sten brought his blade down. The field was clear. "Report?" She cast her senses over their companions. Either their luck was holding, or Daylen's resistance potion was doing its job. Likely both.

"I lost a knife. Other than that, I think we are good," said Faren. "Wolf actually managed to get through a fight without something trying to eat him."

"Theron?" Kallian said.

"Yes?"

Kallian tossed him something. Theron glanced at the sword hilt. "Elven work." He turned it over in his hand. "How did it get here?"

* * *

"Caridin's Cross!" Oghren shook his head. "I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down." He gestured. "This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here. Including Ortan Thaig."

"See any sign of Branka yet?"

"Not a one, but trust me, we will one we're on the path to the old Ortan Thaig. She was going to Caridin's home."

"What's so important about Ortan Thaig?" Elissa asked.

"It's the home of Caridin, the Paragon who made the Anvil. He was an Ortan before he founded his own house, and even then, he spent most his time in their thaig. Branka figured it was the best guess for where the Anvil was located."

"What is this anvil, anyway?" Elissa asked, glancing at the respective dwarves.

"No one but Caridin ever really knew more than it had some kind of Stone-blessed power. Every golem who ever ranged across the empire was hammered on the steel of that Anvil, but no one ever knew exactly how they were made. But Branka was sure she could find out."

Elissa glanced at Shale. "So you know where it is?"

"No."

"But if you were made there?"

"I do not remember."

"But…"

"Do you remember the day you were born?" Faren asked Elissa.

"I… suppose you have a point, there."

* * *

Theron let the last notes of the eulogy die away. Returning the pieces of the blade to the tomb seemed a good enough use of their accidental side trip. They ate before backtracking and going down the other path.

The ruins were fascinating. Any other day, he'd love to take Leliana and spend time exploring. He sensed something, and turned to Sereda. "Ghoul."

"You sure?"

"Something between a darkspawn and one of us. Seems the logical conclusion."

"Tread careful."

They moved in, and more of those spiders dropped from the ceiling. Kallian gave a vexed shout and charge into them headfirst. They all watched in horror as she began to hack the spiders to pieces. Once she was finished dealing with the spiders Kallian gave them an apologetic look. "I'm really starting to not like spiders."

"Remind me not to get you angry," said Theron.

"What's the matter bit gory for you, Wolf?" Faren teased.

"Dread wolf take you, dwarf." He shook his head. "I hate the Deep Roads."

"Heh," said Oghren. "You're in the wrong line of work."

* * *

Kallian approached the twisted dwarf. "There's nothing for you here!" he shouted at her. "It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Claimed it? Are you part of the clan who lived here?"

"The clan…? No. But it's still mine! Ruck's been here for years now, and no shiny surfacer will take him away!"

She heard Oghren behind her. "Bah! He's a bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone."

The ghoul waved his hands at them. "Begone, you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch your bones!"

Oghren spat in disgust. "Word has it you can only survive down here by eating the darkspawn dead."

"Darkspawn blood is poison," said Kallian, glancing back at him. "Men have died from drinking it." She still had nightmares about Daveth.

"It burns when it goes down. It burns!" He gestured wildly before running off. "It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!"

She went after him. She dimly heard Sereda yell for her to come back. Zevran almost immediately came after her. She followed the ghoul to a campsite, and blinked.

"Go away!" He yelled. "This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!"

"Is this Branka's campsite?" she asked him.

He pounded his chest. "It's mine! I'm the one who found it. I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine!"

"Was this campsite here when you found it?" She could see some exploration equipment left behind.

"Everything was here. Everything the crawlers did not already take! Rocks and tents and worms! It's all mine!"

She smiled, crouched down, and held out a hand to him. "I'm not here to steel anything, I promise."

He came towards her, his eyes mesmerized. "Pretty lady… pretty eyes, pretty hair… smells like the steam of burning water, blue as the deepest rock." He stopped a couple feet from her, and looked up at her hopefully. "So… the pretty lady won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks?"

"I just want to talk. I won't take anything."

"Oh." He came a bit closer, and sat down by her. "Ruck not mind that, maybe…"

"So your name is Ruck?" This close, she could feel the taint in him. It occurred to her that without the potions Daylen brewed on the way to Ostagar, this is what Theron would have become.

"Ruck not pretty name, not pretty like lady. Ruck is small and ugly and twisted."

"I think I met your mother. Is her name Filda?"

He threw himself backwards, legs kicking. "N-n-n-no. No Filda. No mother. No warm blanket and stew and pillow and soft words! Ruck doesn't deserve good memories. No-no-no-no-no-"

She tried putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Your mother misses you. She asked me to find you."

He shuddered. "Sh-she did not know, not what I did. I was very, very, very, very angry and then someone was dead. They wanted to send Ruck to the mines. If I went to the mines, sh-she would know. Everyone would know. So I came here, instead." His voice became small. "It is better now."

"How did you survive here?" She saw Zevran looking around, and tried to keep Ruck talking.

"When the dark ones were here, I kept to the shadows. They don't look in the shadows, not if you're quiet. Not if you eat their flesh. Then the dark ones think you're one of them. They leave you alone." His voice became sad. "But now they're gone."

"Do you know where the 'dark ones' went?"

He smiled up at her, as if happy to help. "I thinks they went south, pretty lady. Far, far to the south. That is where the dark master calls them with his beautiful voice. So much joy when he awoke!" His voice became wistful. "After the dark master awoke, he called his children and they all went. I wanted to go, too, and gaze upon his beauty."

Could it be he could sense the location of the archdemon? "Where is the dark master now? Do you know?"

"He stopped calling. I wish I could go see him, but Ruck, no, no, Ruck-Ruck is a coward." He looked at her, then touched her hand. His voice became almost hopeful. "You know, do you not? Ruck sees, yes. He sees the darkness inside you."

"I am a Grey Warden."

He smiled at her. "Grey like the stone. Guardian against the darkness. Beautiful like waterfalls under the lichen."

She found her heart going out to the poor creature. "You have to tell your mother you're alive."

His eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no! She cannot… She remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer and she cannot see this! Swear-promise-vow you won't tell!""

"Would you rather she think you're dead?"

"Yes! Yes." He nodded wildly. "T-tell the mother Ruck is dead. He's dead and his bones are rotting in the crawler's webs and she should never look again."

"All right." She patted his hand. "I'll tell her you died bravely."

His face became almost worshipful. "Pretty lady is like Mother, yes. Too good, too pretty for the darkness. H-how can Ruck serve you with thank yous?" He scampered away, then came back with something wrapped in a tattered blanket. "Here-here, take this."

She accepted, then considered a moment. "Do you have anything to trade?"

"For you, yes. Ruck has many things. He can give them, and you don't even have to give him shiny coins, no? But you can if you want."

Kallian continued talking to Ruck as the others examined the camp. She bid the ghoul a sad farewell when Sereda indicated it was time to move on. After a moment, she offered him a vial. "Ruck, if it ever burns too much, and you don't… if you want to go to sleep and never wake again, you can drink this."

He clutched the vial to him as if she'd given him the world. "Pretty lady sings like the veins of lyrium."

"Goodbye, Ruck."

"Goodbye."

After they were out of sight, Zervan fell into step on one side of her. "You okay, my dear?"

"I can't help but wonder how many of the soldiers at Ostagar have ended up like that." She sighed. She looked ahead to where Theron was walking, his back tense and angry. "Or Theron's friend, Tamlen." She shook her head. "Me, one day."

"If it does, you'd be the prettiest Ghoul among them."

She smiled, and then blinked. She unwrapped the item Ruck had given her. Zevran let out a small whistle. "That… that is a nice sword."

She studied it. "I think I'll keep it."

* * *

"By the tits of my ancestors, Ortan Thaig. I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh." He narrowed his eyes at a section of wall. "I can see Branka all over this place. She always took chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel—check their composition." He considered a moment. "If she was still here, though, she'd have sentries out by now."

Sereda nodded, and kept moving forward. Theron took point, but she'd warned him not to get out of sight of the rest of them. Too many tunnels.

* * *

They then headed through deeper into the Deep Raods and Sereda could overhear a conversation between Morrigan and Wynne.

"You have a barbed tongue, Morrigan. Tell me, why do you speak to others this way?"

Morrigan smirked. "I owe you no explanation. There is no writing on my forehead that says 'Please, guide me!"

Wynne shook her head. "You are traveling with these people. It behoves you to be civil."

"You are too transparent, old woman. Do not bring up our companions, when all you wish is for me to be civil to you. I am not one of your Circle apprentices, to hang on your every word. I am not Alistair, who sees in you a surrogate mother." Morrigan's face was contemptuous.

"No, it is obvious you are nothing like Alistair."

"Take your lectures elsewhere. They mean nothing to me."

Sereda sighed. After several days in the deep roads and little chance to avoid each other's company, tempers were starting to flare. Theron and Faren were getting on each other's nerves. They hadn't gone far when Morrigan and Wynne began to bicker once more.

"You do not approve of me, do you?"

"You have to ask? I didn't realise I was being subtle." Wynne's eyes narrowed at the younger woman.

Morrigan all but cackled. "Ah, the old cat still has her claws, I see. And you also do not approve of my involvement with our stalwart warden mage."

"You are dangerous, Morrigan. Dangerous, cunning and thoroughly deceitful. But you are beautiful, and he is young. It's a pity he doesn't know any better."

Morrigan tossed her hair loftily. "Why, Wynne, I do believe that is the first time you have ever offered a compliment. Thank you."

"Only you would take that as a compliment." Wynne shook her head in disapproval.

"Listen, old woman. What happens between myself and him is not your concern. You can approve or not approve as you wish, but this is one thing you cannot influence and mould to your liking."

"So you say. I do hope that one day soon you will discover that neither is he."

"You mistake my intent, old cat. And you are a fool."

"Am I? Well, let's hope so."

Sereda found herself feeling a bit glad Daylen was trying to stay far away from the two woman as much as possible. She couldn't imagine he'd be too happy with the conversation and glad he didn't have to choose a side between his lover and mentor.

It started again as they entered a new tunnel.

"Have you given thought to, perhaps, prolonging your life by forcing another spirit into your service?" Morrigan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

"I would. Of course I am still young, beautiful, and my life is my own - while you are bound to that Circle. Hmm. I wonder why I asked. It would be a silly thing, prolonging your life. A waste."

"Think what you will, Morrigan. When the end comes, I will go gladly to my rest, proud of my achievements. While you… you will see how empty your life was. You will realize that because you never had love for others, you never received love in return. And you will die alone and unmourned." Actual venom filled Wynne's voice.

"You speak of meaningless things. I need no one to mourn me, old woman."

"More's the pity."

This was getting out of hand. "Morrigan, Wynne, that's enough."

"Commander…" Wynne started to protest.

"I said that is enough. If you two cannot be civil, then stay away from each other."

Morrigan lengthened her stride when she saw Daylen waiting for them at entrance to another tunnel. She spoke to him a moment, then kissed him. Wynne shook her head. "Such childish antics."

Sereda sighed.

* * *

"Do you realise that you have been smiling for hours, now?"

Theron blinked at Morrigan. "Have I?"

"Since the last time you and that girl shot glances at each other, in fact." Morrigan shrugged. "I cannot imagine what you begin to see in her. I hope at least the dalliance is worthwhile."

Theron shrugged. "Oh, you have no idea."

"I see." She actually chuckled. "Glad to hear it, then. 'Tis a bit sickening to watch you two, but I imagine it at least takes your mind from our… situation."

He considered a moment. Was the woman actually trying to be… nice? "Well, thank you."

"You and Leliana do seem well suited," said Daylen.

Theron smiled. "Yeah. Strange, isn't it?" He shook his head. "A Dalish elf and an Orlesian bard turned chantry priestess, of all things."

"So she was a bard. Explains a few things."


	45. The Broodmother

"So, Shale... when you were standing there all that time? Did you… sleep?" Alistair looked at the golem curiously.

"I have no need to sleep. My body does not tire or do-ugh-other flesh-related functions."

"But don't you get bored? Wouldn't you want to dream, at least?"

"I do not dream. This is what it does when it sleeps? It paws its nose and mumbles incoherently."

"Yes, of course. I thought we all-huh…" He stumbled slightly, and then looked back at her. "You watch me?"

"I watch all closely when they are still at night. There is little else to do."

"For… hours and hours?"

"I count the breaths. It helps to overcome the overwhelming urge to crush their faces while they sleep."

"Well. I won't be doing much of that anymore."

The golem fell back, and began engaging Wynne in conversation.

Sereda felt a bit of relief. Maybe they could get through this without tearing out each other's throats. Then she saw Morrigan heading back. She blinked, taking in the woman's expression. "Trouble?"

"Darkspawn ahead."

"How many?"

Morrigan gestured to the edge of the cliff where Theron and Daylen were. Theron looked very pale. Leliana immediately rushed over to him. Sereda then looked over the cliff herself and stared down in horror.

Down the deep crevice was what looked like thousands of thousands of darkspawn and leading them was aimed mutated high dragon which could only be the archdemon.

"Well, if anyone here had any doubts that this wasn't a Blight I think all hope of that has been lost," said Theron.

"It looks like the hordes moving on," said Sereda.

"Must be thousands of them if not millions," said Faren lean over the cliff. "How are we supposed to fight an army that size?"

Sereda didn't answer, truth was she had no idea either, but neither did they have any choice. Surrendering wasn't an option, the only chance of survival was fighting the horde.

* * *

" _Atrast Vala_ , Grey Wardens."

Sereda smiled at Kardol. "That's the warmest greeting I've had since returning."

"Your past means nothing to the Legion of the Dead." He shrugged. "Stone, if I'd had my way, you'd been one of us. What do you want here, Warden?"

She sighed. "Believe it or not, I'm working with Prince Bhelen."

"You're working for a fool. We follow the throne, which is empty. Below that is politics beneath Legion notice. That's the benefit of our oath."

"I always did like you, Kardol."

"Suppose that's why you didn't kill me." He chuckled. "What, does he need some weight to swing the vote in the Assembly? I suppose you're sweeping the vents for Paragons."

She shook her head. "That's about it. You have anything useful to add?"

"Warden, you've got your work cut out for you. Paragon Branka is dead, everyone with sense knows it. Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."

"Why hold back?" Elissa asked.

"I'd gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches, but without an ass in the throne, we have no orders. I won't take fool's gold from a pretender." He shrugged. "You want to go digging blind, you go right ahead."

Sereda glanced back at Theron, then back to Kardol. "You should know… we just saw the archdemon. Nearby."

Kardol nodded. "So it is a Blight."

"It is."

He shook his head. "The other kingdoms only care when the darkspawn march in the light. But they are always here, always pushing. You lived here. You know. Blights only take so long because we keep the darkspawn in check. A surge on the surface would reduce the pressure on us." He spat. "When the time comes, I'll care for a good dwarven reason. Sod the rest."

"It was good to see you, Kardol."

"Good luck, Grey Warden."

* * *

"Old friend?" Elissa asked.

"Not exactly." Sereda laughed.

Faren squinted, then suddenly his eyes widened. "Kardol? Wait, Kardol Havor?" He looked back at where the legionnaires were standing. "Stone."

Leliana blinked. "Oh, this sounds like a story."

"He bloody well tried to kill her!"

Sereda shook her head. "Actually, he tried to kill Trian. It was some years ago. If he's holding the line... Orzammar will stand a while longer."

* * *

Faren stared at the massive doors right in front of them. "The bloody doors of Bownammar. I never thought I'd ever see these, you know?"

"Why not?" Elissa asked.

"Bownammar's been lost to the darkspawn for generations." He rubbed his beard. "Why'd you think they built them so big anyway? Over-compensation?" He shrugged. "Anyway, you'd better be ready to crack skulls once we get in there."

Elissa examined the door. "I'm not sure we are getting in that way."

"Kardol said there is a side passage. We'll go that way," said Sereda.

"There are at least five ogres on the other side of this door," said Theron. He concentrated. "At least one emissary. Few dozen genlocks."

* * *

It took a while, but then finally managed to cut their way through all the darkspawn. They had never seen so many of the beasts before and they could only imagine what the dwarfs went through.

Then Theron heard something that sounded a lot like chanting. He moved cautiously. The smell that came from the small chamber was horrific. He dropped down. A woman stood, and turned to face him. Her skin was mottled in shades of grey, and her eyes were glazed as she looked at him. He didn't need a sense of corruption to know that she had been affected by the taint.

"What is this? An elf? Exotic and impossible." She shook her head to move past him. Skeletons, bits of red and rotting flesh still clinging to the bone, were scattered around the room. Dwarven skeletons. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are the dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

His eyes widened, and he looked back at the skeletons. "You've been forced to eat your kin?"

"And others." She circled him slowly. "Fresh, not those who turn. Killed right here. And we're fed. Laryn first. But I am filled. I am…" She looked away, and to his horror picked up a bone and nibbled at it. "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared." She tossed the bone aside, and pulled another from a pustule of corruption. She rejected it, tossing it aside as well. "But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

He looked again at the skeletons. "Are you from Branka's house?"

She rounded on him, and a sob escaped her. "D-do not talk of Branka, of what she did. Ancestors preserve us, forgive me. I was her captain and I didn't stop her." She shoved a hand into his chest, pushing him back a pace. "Her lover, and I could not turn her. Forgive her…" She threw a gobbet of flesh at him, and he only barely managed to dodge it. "But no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

He hesitated, afraid to ask. Afraid of the answer. "What did she do, Hespith? What did Branka do?"

She paced. "I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn!" She shoved him again, then lifted her hands and turned desperately from side to side. "I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" She looked at him again, and then turned and fled. He looked back over his shoulder, and then followed.

He crouched next to her. How had Kallian managed to gain the cooperation of the other one so easily? "Hespith, I have allies…"

"No!" She then ran off before he could stop her and he could hear her chanting. "The men, they kill… they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mould, to change until you are filled with them…"

He then heard footsteps and saw Sereda and the others appearing.

"Theron there you are," said Sereda. "We thought we lost you." She then noticed the grim expression on his face. "What happened?"

Theron looked at Oghren with a sympathetic look. "I think you might want to sit down for this."

* * *

Sereda shared his grim look after he told them, in great detail, about his encampment with Hespith. "They turned them into Broodmother."

"What's a Broodmother?" Kallian asked.

Sereda looked at her as if the explanation was totally disgusting. "Darkspawn devour any men they capture, but it's far worse for women. You see they force them to eat darkspawn flesh and mutate them into… well I'm not quite sure how to describe them… but let's say death is preferable. It's how they reproduce."

"Charming," said Elissa.

"She might know more about what happened to Branka," said Oghren.

"Branka wasn't a happy topic for her," said Theron.

"Either away we better catch up with her," said Daylen. "She's our only lead."

* * *

They ran through the corridors fighting darkspawn as they went and they could hear the echoes of Hespith voice in the distance.

"They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."

"Why aren't they attacking her?" Kallian asked curiously.

"Because they need her," said Theron.

"First day, they come and catch everyone. Second day, they beat us, and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." It sounded as if she was singing a poem as darkspawn attacked them. "Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate. Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn. Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."

"That's not a good sign," said Faren as he sliced the head of the genlock.

"Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew. Eighth day, we hated as she is violated. Ninth day, she grins… And devours her kin. Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."

"Definitely not a good sign," said Faren.

"I sense were pushing something quite large. It's not a darkspawn, but it's close to being one."

* * *

They came to a cavern. They followed Hespith into an incline. "And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them." They turned round the corner and what they saw was horrifying. "Broodmother…"

In front of them was a creature that resembled something between a maggot and a spider. Oghren looked in horror. "That's Layrn?"

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us… that's why they need us." They looked up and saw her standing on a ledge. "That's why they take us… that's why they feed us."

Sereda nodded. "Broodmother."

She looked away. "But the true abomination… is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka… my love…" She shook her head. "The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal."

"Arm yourselves!" Sereda yelled.

"Incoming," Theron yelled as he slashed at a tentacle trying to grasp Wynne.

Daylen turned and put up a wall of fire in front of one of the tunnels. A dozen genlocks streamed out of another. Oghren, Theron, and Sten turned back to meet them.

Shale let out a howl, and slammed her fist into one of the rising tentacles. Sereda slashed at another. Alistair attempted to charge past them, slashing across the stomach of the creature. It grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground and spewing corruption into his face.

"Alistair!" Elissa yelled. She slice it with her sword, but tentacles struck at her. Kallian leaped from a pillar to come down on the back of the thing, bringing her sword down into its shoulder. It dropped Alistair, who fell motionless to the ground, and flailed about trying to get a hold of the elf. More genlocks entered, and Morrigan used her magic to hold several in place for Theorn to cut down with his swords.

Shale stood over Alistair, keeping the tentacles from striking at the unconscious man. Kallian drove her sword through the back of the broodmother's neck. It jerked, then one of its hands closed around Kallian's ankle. It yanked her off her foot, then used her as a weapon to knock Shale off hers. One by one the tentacles went slack as the thing flailed about a last time, then went still.

"Daylen, Wynne!" Sereda called out as she joined the others holding back the genlocks.

Daylen rushed to Alistair, and Wynne to Kallian. Theron pulled out his bow giving them covering fire as he fired arrows to the oncoming spawn.

* * *

"How are they?" Sereda asked, going to where the mages were tending to Alistair and Kallian.

Daylen looked up at her. "If he hadn't upgraded his armor in Orzammar, he'd be dead. The guard is all that kept the thing from crushing his throat. His breathing is steady now, but he's got a broken leg from where she dropped him, and he's coated in… I'm just going to call it ew."

"And Kallian?"

"As well as can be expected from someone who recently struck a golem with considerable force," Wynne replied. "Several broken ribs, a leg broken in two places, and I believe her armour has been damaged beyond repair. Fortunately, her skull is particularly thick." She glanced up.

Sereda nodded. "How about you, Shale?"

"I have an elf-shaped dent in my left side. It is most unbecoming."

She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Theron, any more incoming?"

"Nothing more than a few stragglers within the range of my senses."

She nodded. "Let's move on, see if we can find a place that isn't coated in…" Her eyes went to Daylen. "… Ew, and regroup."

Sten went to pick up Alistair, and Daylen blocked him. He raised an eyebrow at him. "You aren't a Warden, Sten, and he's coated in that stuff. Theron, can you get Kallian?" She waited for him to nod. "Shale, mind carrying Alistair?" Before the golem could object, Daylen continued on. "I promise we will find you some more gems and get you a good polish later."

"Very well. I will carry it."


	46. A Paragon of Her Kind

"I suppose this means House Branka is dead," said Faren.

"It would seem so," said Sereda remembering all those corpses in the chambers. "I can't believe Branka would do such a thing."

"It sounds as if her obsession of the Anvil has driven her mad," said Theron.

Sereda nodded. "You're right?"

"What do we do now?" Faren asked.

"At the moment I don't sense any darkspawn close by so was safe for the moment," said Theron.

"We can't move with those two injured," said Sereda gesturing to Kallian and Alistair. "We'll press on as soon as they're able to move."

* * *

Morrigan sat next to Daylen as he tended to Alistair. "Seems you spend most of your time hearing our companions."

He shrugged. "Considering the amount of trouble we run into I'm surprised I don't spend all day tending to them."

Morrigan laughed. "I have something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have a gift for you." She glanced at him. "'Tis a ring. Now, before you get any foolish notions, let me explain. Flemeth once gave me a ring because it allowed her to find me no matter where I went, in case I was ever captured by hunters. I disabled its power as soon as we left the Wilds. Recently, however, I thought to change it. Now, I will be able to find whoever wears it instead."

He put the band around his finger. "It's a sweet gift."

She smiled before she caught herself. "'Tis not given out of sentimentality. I believe you are too important to risk. If you were captured, this ring would allow the rest of us to find you quickly."

"Does it do anything else?" Something about its design was oddly soothing to his eye. It felt warm, around his finger.

"Flemeth used to say that 'twas a link between us, one that I presumed worked both ways. I never tested it, but I doubt she would have lied over such a thing. So it would mean I am linked to you as much as you to I."

He gazed up at her. "So I could find you, if need be?"

Her face looked oddly touched by the question, but her voice was uncertain. "I… do not know. As I said, I never tested it. Perhaps."

"So you are giving it to me purely out of practicality?" He asked the question mostly to watch her squirm. She was beautiful when she stammered.

"I… have no desire to see us part company so soon. Not unless we wish to, that is." She gave him a defensive look. "Do not read more into it than is there. You have supplied me with equipment, certainly this is not so very different, is it?"

"Thank you for the gift." He wondered if she knew she fiddled with one of the straps on her skirt when she tried to hide from him.

"You… are welcome. Perhaps it will be useful someday."

* * *

They had just stepped from a tunnel into a cavern when suddenly a barrier rose behind them.

"What was that?" Oghren asked.

A woman's deep voice came from the other side of the barrier. "Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope."

"Shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognised you!" Oghren spread his hands and smiled.

Kallian wasn't very too pleased to see this dwarf. Not after everything that just happened and she to began to wonder if they do fight her would Oghren try to stop them?

Branka's voice sounded almost bored. "Oghren. It figures you'd find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily. And how shall I address you? Hired swords of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only ones that didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

Oghren shook his head. "Be respectful, woman! You're talking to Grey Wardens!"

"Ah, so important errand boys, then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side."

It was Sereda's turn to go cold. "My father is dead. They Assembly is deadlocked."

"Sereda? You are… seeking my support? You wish to succeed Endrin and become a ruling queen?" Kallian blinked, and wondered for a moment if that actually would work. "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne." Her voice rose as she orated. "Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it."

"But of course there is a catch." Kallian rolled her eyes.

Frustration filled the answer. "The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. This is what's important. This has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics… all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void."

"Does that include Hespith and the others of your house?" Faren's voice was calm and steady.

There was silence for a moment. "Enough questions!" Branka shot back, her voice angry. "If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil." Her voice grew cold. "There is only one way out, Warden. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits."

Oghren shook his head. "What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

"I am your Paragon."

The tunnel at the other side of the chamber began to spew darkspawn. Kallaim readied her blades, then her eyes widened. "Daylen, Morrigan, Wynne, the veins. Lyrium." She saw Morrigan change the spell she was in the process of casting as the warriors charged in, weapons drawn.

From her position, she could hear Branka speaking, musing aloud to herself. "I needed people to test Caradin's traps. There is no way to break through except by trial and error. I sent them in… They were all mine, pledged to be my house, and they didn't want to help. They tried to leave me, even my Hespith… But even she couldn't understand that when you reach for greatness, there are sacrifices. As many sacrifices as are needed."

Kallian saw Dayeln focused his spell on powering the weapons of their companions. She knew he didn't dare unleash a fireball with lyrium this close to the surface. He'd bring the entire chamber down. Next to him, Morrigan focused her own magic on sending darts of energy at individual darkspawn, firing the spells nearly as fast as Theron's fired arrows. Wynne focused on their allies, revitalizing their energy stores as they kept up against the waves of darkspawn.

"She shouldn't have gone. She was pledged to me. She swore she'd do whatever it took to find the Anvil. There was no other choice. Most of them were dying of the taint already, but some… some of the women were… transforming." The voice almost became gleeful. "I knew what they would become. There would be an endless supply, fresh darkspawn to test the traps. They could still serve me, let me find the Anvil. It was the only way…"

Her blood ran cold.

An ogre led the last wave of darkspawn. Kallian and Zevran hit it together, movements perfectly matched. Zevran went between its legs, sending his knife into one knee as he plunged his sword into the other. Behind him, Kallian leaped, burying her blades in the thing's chest and sending it tumbling backwards. Its hands started to come up, and Kallian drove Ruck's sword into its brain.

"You have no idea how they carried on, holding my hand and begging to die. They had pledged me their loyalty! They had no right to fight me." The voice grew cold. "The way your order is renowned for its wits as well as its brawn. Perhaps you'll do better than my poor clansmen. There's something about this place… It makes people despair."

Theron was right this woman was crazy.

* * *

They entered a room, and immediately began coughing.

One of the golems started to come at them. Shale moved to block it, preventing it from bringing its fists down on Theron. No sooner had Sten's sword brought it down than another came to life. Oghren tried to move in, but barely managed to dodge the blow as he started coughing from the gas. Daylen barely managed to pull the dwarf out of the way of the thing's fists

Then the gas began to vanish. Sereda drew a deep breath.

"Got it!" Faren yelled.

Daylen sent a spell that knocked the next golem to the ground. Oghren and Faren brought their axes down on it simultaneously. Alistair and Sereda moved in as the last one was hit by the same spell delivered by Morrigan.

Shale looked around. Kallian smiled at her. "These ones were probably malfunctioning. You are way mightier."

This time they let the mages cast before moving in. With Morrigan and Daylen both working their magic, they cleared the room methodically. Kallian and Zevran cleared the traps as the stronger fighters dealt with the golems.

In the last room, Sereda sighed, and looked at Daylen. "Well?"

He examined the apparatus. "I think… okay… when I activate this, it is going to summon things. We need to kill those things, then…" He bent, examining the pedestals. "Morrigan, look at this. Kill the spirit, and then activate the pedestal?"

Morrigan nodded. "That should disrupt the energy. Enough will break the contraption."

"Look at these resonance harmonics. You know, we could use something like this to enhance a staff's ability to manifest electricity."

"Or increase the inherent connection between the staff and the fade to improve the range of the spirit school altogether."

"I bet if we used something like this combined with the anti-magic wards like at the tower we could…" the two continued back and forth.

"You know, the two of them do look quite adorable," said Kallian.

"I just think they look scary," said Faren.

Kallian looked at the two mages and couldn't help, but agree with the dwarf.

* * *

They entered a chamber where multiple golems stood. As they grew closer, the largest of the golems stirred, and moved towards them. Sereda held up a hand as her companions went for their weapons.

"My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

Shale moved towards him, slowly. "Caridin? The Paragon smith? Alive?"

"Ah, there is a voice I recognize. Shale of the House of Cadash, step forward."

Kallian watched their golem ally walk towards the larger golem, its stride almost reverent. Shale stopped at the front of the group. "You know my name? Is it you that forged me, then? Is it you that gave me my name?"

"Have you forgotten, then?" The sound of the golem's sigh was like a roll of thunder. "It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shale, but before that you were a dwarf… just as I was. The finest warrior to serve King Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer."

She couldn't help but think that if her blood grew any colder, ice would start to form on her skin. Shale had been a dwarf once. The implications were... Maker... Kallian exchanged a look with Wynne, and saw her own horror reflected in the older woman's eyes.

"The only… woman? A dwarf?" Any other time, Kallian would have been amused by the shock in the golem's voice.

"I laid you on the Anvil of the Void, here in this very room, and put you into the form you now possess."

"The Anvil of the Void…" Shale said. "That is what we seek."

Sorrow filled Caridin's voice, and though Kallian knew it was likely just fancy, she thought it filled his face as well. "If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, or be doomed to relive it."

Stark awe filled Sereda's face. "You made the Anvil, I take it?" Kallian blinked when she noted similar expressions on the faces of Faren and Oghren. It occurred to her that to them, this was something like meeting Garahel.

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void." Pride warred with sorrow in his voice. "It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army, they were invincible. But I told no one the cost." Regret won. "No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."

She heard Daylen voice. "Sounds like blood magic. A dangerous road."

Caridin looked towards him. "The darkspawn were pressing in. Originally I only took volunteers, the bravest of souls willing to trade their very lives for the chance to defend their homeland." His voice grew resonant with anger. "But King Valtor became greedy. He began to force men… casteless and criminals… his political enemies… all of them were to be given to the anvil." He looked down, and she thought she saw sorrow on what served as his features. "It took feeling the hammer's blow myself to realize the height of my crimes."

Sereda shook her head. "So you sealed it away? Orzammar could use it!" Kallian blinked, and gave her a horrified look.

"No! I entombed myself here to find a way to destroy the Anvil! It must not be used again!"

The voice of Branka came from behind them. She waved a metal rod as she spoke. "No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!" Kallian looked at Sereda, waiting for the signal to attack. She saw Theron do the same, blade half drawn.

"Shale… you fought to destroy the Anvil once! Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again!"

Shale shook her head slowly. "You speak of things I do not remember. You say we fought… did you use our control rods to command us to do so?"

"I destroyed the rods! Perhaps my apprentices eventually learned to replace the rods, I do not know, but if so, then all they need is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need!" Caridin looked at them. "You! Please… help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

Sereda slowly shook her head. She glanced at Theron, then back at Caridin. "You were a Paragon. I'll help if you support a new king."

Branka's face was furious. "Don't listen! He's been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil, and you will have an army like you've never seen!"

Oghren growled in frustration. "Branka, you mad, bleeding nug-tail. Does this thing mean so much to you that you can't even see what you've lost to get it?"

Lost? She'd thrown it all away. Kallian wished she didn't see temptation on Sereda's face.

Branka gestured at him with the rod. "Look around. Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

Kallian found her voice again. "The Anvil enslaves living souls! It must be destroyed."

Morrigan shook her head. "Have you no desire to discover this anvil's potential? It is a marvel, a tool of creation!"

Wynne's voice was appalled. "Even the best of tools may be misused. This is a thing of blood magic, of destruction!"

"Sometimes creation involves the destruction of one thing to make way for another. 'Tis a law of nature that death is the parent to life."

Kallian stared as Zevran nodded. "It just seems a waste to destroy the Anvil, given what it could do."

"And how would you like to become a golem?" Daylen asked, his voice calm, quiet, and all the more threatening for it.

"You would not dare!" said Morrigan, staring at him.

He met her eyes, and smiled. Kallian found herself wanting a place to hide. "How do you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Morrigan took a step backwards. "I would rather not find out. Fine, destroy it if it pleases you."

Daylen turned his eyes to Zevran. The assassin immediately held up his hands. "All right, all right. Perhaps destroying it is a good idea."

"Thank you, stranger," said Caridin. "Your compassion shames me."

Branka held up the rod. "Bah! You are not the only master smith here, Caridin! Golems, obey me! Attack!"

"A control rod! But… my friend, you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!"

Theron drew his blade. Daylen sent a stone fist into the face of the golem guarding Branka. A heartbeat later, the rest of their companions joined the fray.

* * *

Yanking the control rod out of her hand and using it to brain her had been one thing, Elissa mused to herself. Kicking her over the side into the lava might have been something approaching overkill.

With the control rod broken, the few surviving golems stopped attacking. Caridin touched one of the fallen ones. She heard Theron say something to him, and the golem looked at the Dalish man for a moment before nodding. Caridin rose, and walked towards the rest of them. "Another life lost because of my invention. I wish no mention of it had made it into history."

"Yeah, you ain't kidding," said Oghren. "Stupid woman! Always knew the Anvil would kill her." He didn't look at Theron.

"How is the woman was not able to disable me as she did you, Caridin?" Shale asked.

"I do not know. Have you been altered?"

"I once had a pathetic little mage of a master. He… did something to me. Experimented on me. And then I killed him and it rendered me paralyzed." Elissa saw Alistair take a small step away from the golem as she spoke.

"Hmm… Perhaps he was bringing forth old memories? And caused you to remember the time when… you fought at my side. The paralysis you speak of always resulted when the master perished. As for your free will… you were always a strong woman, Shale. I am pleased to see you remained such."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Caridin shook his head, and gave another rumbling sigh. "Do not thank me. All of this… this is my doing, my legacy." He looked at them. "But at least it ends here. I thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it."

Morrigan glared. "Yes, excellent idea. Just destroy it now, after all this." A look from Daylen caused her to go silent.

Wynne gave Caridin a small bow. "It was good to meet you, Paragon. I intend to ensure that your warnings about the golems are heard by the Circle of Magi."

"Is there any boon I can grant you for your aid?" Caridin's gaze went to Daylen. "A final favour before I am freed from my burden?" Daylen jerked his head at Sereda, and Caridin turned to look at her.

Sereda sighed. "Oghren? You lost Branka to this. What do you want?"

"Huh." Oghren twirled one end of his moustache. "Don't suppose you can bring Branka back? Maybe make her a golem, like you?"

"I would not do such a thing to her even if I could," Caridin replied.

Oghren sighed. "Somehow I didn't think so. Then I don't want anything that would remind me of… this. Best it's just done. There…" He glanced at Sereda. "Is still the matter of the election. I mean… we still need a Paragon to get the Assembly's support, right?"

"For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time, and give you a crown for the king of your choice."

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Leliana asked Theron.

"That I will sing for them, when we return to the surface." He put an arm around her as they watched the golem work the anvil. "I want very much to be out of these caves."

"What did it feel like?" When he gave her a confused look, she clarified. "The archdemon"

He considered a moment. "Imagine the most beautiful voice you've ever heard, backed by instruments of the finest make played by the most skilful hands. A song written and perfected by a master composer. Every note performed flawlessly, filled with vibrant emotion. Every word urging you to exalt in the most horrific acts of depravity you can imagine." He shook his head. "I can still hear it, way in the back of my mind. Like a sheen of oil weighing down every other song I know."

"You'll feel better when we get you some daylight."

"Yes." He very much hoped she were right. He didn't want to think about how he'd almost understood the words of the song. Almost followed.

* * *

They watched as Caridin finished completing the crown and then he offered it to Sereda. "There. It is done. Give it to whom you will. I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here."

Sereda took the crown from him. "I will destroy the Anvil, as agreed."

"You have my eternal thanks, stranger. _Atrast nal tunsha_ … may you always find your way in the dark."

She watched as Theron picked up a hammer and ascended the steps. It seemed fitting for a Dalish to destroy an item of enslavement. He raised the hammer, and brought it down. The Anvil shattered beneath the blow. He threw the hammer down, and re-joined them. "It is done."

"Good man," Sereda said.

They then watched as Caridin made his way over the edge. No one stopped him from jumping over the ledge and landing into the flowing lava below. Sereda hopped he could find peace with the Ancestors.

She glanced back at the others. Daylen had discovered some sort of stone carving, he began to rub whatever it was onto a sheet of parchment, under the watchful eye of Shale. She sighed. "Let's go back. Believe it or not, I find myself actually missing Ferelden."


	47. The Princess and the Casteless

**I would like to point out that this story was based upon PrettyFrog.**

* * *

The trip back was easier, now that they knew the way. Sereda tried not to think about what the tunnels being empty of darkspawn meant for the surface.

At the gate of Orzammar, the guards stared with disbelief as they passed. She led them, dented and blood-stained, straight to the Diamond Quarter, and into the Assembly. The guard on the door took one look at her, and got out of their way.

The steward, Bandelor, was trying to call for order. "Lords of the Assembly, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!"

Bhelen's voice was belligerent. "Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" She wanted to punch that smug look right off his face.

Harrowmont's voice was angry as he glared at Bhelen. "Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him."

The assembly began to stir again as their entrance was noted. Sereda strode to the steward's side as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Bhelen gave her a confident look. "Well, Warden? What news do you bring?"

She smiled at him, and saw his confident look falter. Then she unwrapped the crown and held it for all to see. "I bear a crown from Paragon Caridin, the last creation of the Anvil of the Void." She handed the crown to Bandelor.

He examined it, and then his eyes went wide with awe. "This crown is of Paragon make, and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?"

"He left the choice to me." Her voice rang out over a hall stunned into silence.

Bandelor swallowed, then spoke in a commanding tone. "We've argued in these chambers for too long. The will of the Paragon is that the Grey Wardens decide."

She let the silence linger a moment more, let it become almost painful. Made sure they would remember. "I grant the crown to Bhelen." And with that, she humbled him with a crown.

"I… you leave me speechless. After all…" His face actually looked grateful. "I am honoured that you did what is right for your house."

She smiled. Her house. Aeducan.

* * *

There were fewer guards this time. Rica was there, her face shining. Bhelen glanced at Sereda, then swallowed and addressed Faren. "Faren, now I can embrace you as a brother. And you, Sereda, you have truly surprised me, Sister. You have earned the right to re-join House Aeducan. Without your aid, I would not have taken this throne so smoothly or so soon."

"You will be a stronger king than Harrowmont." It was best he not view sentiment in her reasoning.

"His name need not pass your lips again. My generals are already preparing for a mission to the surface. When you have need of us, you shall have every able-bodied dwarf in Orzammar. Since you did more than I expected, I offer a personal reward as well. You may recognise this. Trian used it to crack skulls when he was showing off for Father. I'm sure he'd want you to have it. Now, I have much to do. If there is nothing else…"

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'"

"As it was meant. Now, I must address my other petitioners." He hesitated. "Come back and visit sometime."

* * *

Elissa glanced over at Sereda. "Your little brother is an ass."

Sereda sighed. "You think he's this bad you should have seen Trian. It is only with Trian gone that Bhelen can truly show his ass." She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "And I have been around you Fereldans entirely too long."

Sten shifted his sword. "I can relate."

Elissa rolled her eyes at the Qunari. "Still, nice... er...hammer."

Sereda glanced at the maul she still carried on one shoulder. She tested its weight, and then offered it to Faren. "Silverite and dragonbone. Better than that axe you've got currently."

Faren started. "Are you sure? I mean… It was your brother's?"

"It was meant to crack darkspawn skulls." Sereda shrugged. "You will crack darkspawn skulls with it. To all things a purpose."

Faren took the maul, giving it an admiring heft. "And what would your brother have said, to see his maul in the hands of a casteless?"

"If he weren't dead, this would have killed him." Sereda smiled at the maul. "Stone take you, Trian, you miserable bastard. Rest in peace."

Morrigan cocked her head to one side. "You make me grateful I have no siblings."

* * *

Sereda glanced back towards the assembly, and sighed. "I'll catch up with you."

Daylen frowned. "Are you sure that is wise?"

Sereda gave a half-smile. "No, but it is necessary."

Sten glanced back at the assembly, then at Sereda. "I will accompany you."

Sereda nodded, and then turned towards Elissa. "Head over to Tapsters. Get some warm food in you. Let Faren order the drinks."

Elissa grinned. "Understood."

Sten followed Sereda. "You are going to see Harrowmont."

Sereda nodded. "Bhelen is the better king. Harrowmont, the better man."

"What you intend to do?"

"I intend to give my reasons for choosing Bhelen over him." She sighed. She knew Bhelen would keep his promise, but he wouldn't have Harrowmont stay in Orzammar. She could even see his reasoning, stupid as it was.

"Harrowmont could have fought in the assembly. He made a poor choice for himself."

Sereda nodded. "That is why Bhelen is king. Orzammar needs someone who can make a stand. Harrowmont couldn't. Not for me, before my exile. Not for himself, today."

"Then why are you doing this?" His face held genuine confusion.

"He failed. He didn't have it in him." She sighed. "But out of love and duty to my father, he tried. This isn't about me, Sten. Or about Orzammar. Or about Bhelen. This is about my father."

"I see… but I do not understand."

She chuckled. "That makes two of us, I suppose."

* * *

Sereda nodded. "I'm sorry, Lord Harrowmont."

"As am I, child. Your father missed you sorely in his final days. I am glad you found a new place among the Grey Wardens."

She didn't want to know. But she had to. "How did my father die?"

He sighed. "Of a broken heart, in my view. Some say Bhelen poisoned him, but I never left Endrin's side, and I don't see how. Bhelen did kill him, but only by what he did to you."

There was that, at least. Tiny consolation though it may have been. "Is it true my father wished you to be his heir?"

"He knew what a poor king Bhelen would make. He saw it sooner than the rest of us. One of his last requests was that I carry out his wishes as Orzammar's next king. It was the greatest honour of my life. Sereda, you know what your brother is. Why?"

"Because I know what my brother is. Cunning. Strong. Ruthless. And willing to be a force of change. Because whatever else my brother is, he is right. Orzammar must change if it is to survive. Because Orzammar must find a place for everyone. I have seen a casteless fight with the same strength of those in the Warrior Caste, but won't be recognised because of something his ancestor did centuries ago."

Harrowmont sighed. "I should have known you would side with Bhelen with those reasons."

She shook her head. "I haven't forgiven Bhelen. I never will. But that changes nothing. I asked Bhelen to spare your life, but that didn't stop him from exiling you."

Harrowmont nodded his head. "The king has spoken. All I can do is die with dignity."

"May the stone accept you when you fall, Lord Harrowmont."

* * *

Elissa rolled her eyes fondly as she watched Theron and Faren having a drinking contest.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose this time," said Faren who was looking very giddy.

"So be it dwarf," said Theron, who didn't seem to look affected at all as he took another drink. "I'm feeling a twinge in my right hand I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say, he can't hold his liquor!" Faren yelled. Then a few seconds later he went still and collapsed.

Theron just blinked at Faren and then turn to the rest of them. "Game over."

At another table, Daylen and Kallian were carefully fitting Shale with blue-tinged crystals, much to the golem's evident delight.

"I think these may also serve to make you somewhat more dexterous. Not that I think you should go dwarf juggling or anything," said Daylen

"What about elves? Can I juggle those?" Shale asked.

Daylen took a sideways glance at Kallian. "Ours have lots of pointy bits."

Kallian then gave a statement of crystals. "Okay, what about these? Red or green?"

"Which do you think better complements the blue?"

"The red is certainly more dramatic, and where the two overlap it will create a nice band of royal purple. And the red seems to correspond with fire. I think it will provide you with considerable resistance, so I don't accidentally singe you again."

"What does the elder mage think?" Shale asked Wynne.

"Shale, why do you refer to me as the 'elder mage?'"

"Clearly because it is purple. And a hyena."

Wynne gave a long suffering sigh. "I have a name. We all do. Even though Morrigan is a 'swamp witch', as you call her, maybe she'd prefer being referred to by her name."

"I have no doubt that is so."

"Then you simply wish to be perverse? Surely you are better than that."

"I have found that I am allowed precious few amusements. Since so many prefer to call me 'golem,' I enjoy referring to them in a similar fashion."

"Oh, very well. But could you at least use a different adjective? I do not wish my age to be my defining characteristic."

"As the fussy mage desires."

"Oh, I give up."

* * *

"Kadan…"

Sereda sighed. "Lord Harrowmont still has much to offer, but neither he nor Bhelen can see that, and so they waste him." Sten glanced down at her, and she gave him a sad smile. "There is wisdom in your Qun, just as there is in the Chantry, and in the Shaperate. Knowledge of the complex is wisdom, and from wisdom of the world comes wisdom of the self."

Sten nodded. "Mastery of the self is mastery of the world. Loss of the self is the source of suffering."

"Love is giving up a piece of the self. I didn't listen when Bhelen first started his plotting, and for that, Trian died. But for all their faults, I loved my brothers. Suffering is a choice, and we can refuse it. It is in our power to create the world, or destroy it. Let us hope what I have done here today is not the latter. Bhelen is king. Orzammar will endure."

"And you, Kadan?"

"I am content to be who I am. Come, Sten. We have an army to finish building."

* * *

Oghren stopped just before the stairs, and took a deep breath. "Give me a moment."

Sereda remembered the first time she'd seen sky. "Take your time."

"By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

"I remember that feeling. It passes," said Sereda.

"Same here it was a lot to take in," said Faren.

"Too bad. It's kind of like being drunk. But so much cheaper!" Oghren started forward again. "Well, let's get moving. We're losing… whatchacallit? Daylight."

* * *

Kallian was a little surprised to note that Daylen and Morrigan appeared to still be sharing a tent. After he'd all but threatened her back at the Anvil… She shrugged. They must have worked it out. Then again, Morrigan actually seemed to find Daylen's scariness attractive, so maybe… Nope, not going down that road.

Theron and Leliana were much more adorable couple in fact they seemed made for each other. They told each other stories and about the individual adventures and they didn't spend half the time in Leliana's tent.

Though she wasn't one to judge considering she spent the same amount of time as Daylen and Morrigan in her tent with Zevran. Speaking of whom who had just decided to sit down next to her and she smiled.

Zevran came to sit next to her, and she smiled. "How well-versed are you in poetry? Antivan poetry specifically?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I know a good poem when I hear it."

He laughed. "Well, trust me, then, you won't be hearing it now." He kissed her hand. "It was recited to me, as I recall, by a rather wealthy target of mine. Let's see… 'The symphony I see in thee, it whispers songs to me, songs of hot breath upon my neck, songs of soft sighs by my head, songs of nails upon my back, songs of thee come to my bed."

She giggled. "This was told to you by a target?"

"Oh, I know, I know. I couldn't believe that she thought this would actually convince me to spare her." He shrugged. "I had sex with her anyway, but that goes without saying. She still had to die. The poem was amusing at the time, however, and thus I've always remembered it."

"Are you trying to seduce me with it?"

He ran a finger down her cheek. "Now that is a thought, isn't it? Would it work?"

She considered a moment, tapping her chin with one finger. "It… might."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Personally, my preferred methods of seduction are a bit more… tactile. Here I thought you might be cheered up by some naughty poetry. You simply looked… unhappy, for a moment there. Such an unflattering expression for such a lovely face."

"I was thinking…" She glanced over at the combatants again. Faren was demonstrating a manoeuvre to Alistair. Alistair twisted, and Faren fell flat on his ass. Alistair's eyes widened, and he laughed gleefully before offering the other man a hand up. "We've walked a long road, and we are not yet to the end. These are not the best of times."

"Yes, I know." He sighed. "They never are, you see. Fortunately I tend to make do with whatever time I have. It's served me well, most days. You might learn to do the same."

"Will you tell me about that last mission now?"

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is time. You have been a good friend to me, after all. There is no reason to be silent. There is a reason I accepted this mission in Ferelden, far away from home, and it had nothing to do with any thought that I might leave the Crows. Meeting you, after all, was quite an accident." His face became grim. "My last mission before this one… did not end well."

"What happened?"

"You must realise that until that day I was cocky and arrogant. I was the best Crow in Antiva, I believed, and I bragged of my conquests often… both as an assassin and lover."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You were more cocky and arrogant?"

He gave a small laugh. "Indeed. I was often told I was insufferable… right before I ended up in bed with someone. Such is how it was. One of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. My bid for an incredibly difficult mark was accepted, much to my surprise: A wealthy merchant with many guards and completely silent. Taliesen agreed to be part of my team, as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was… a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired."

She put her arm around him, and he rested his head on her bosom for a moment. "And you fell in love."

"Rinna was special. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me. When Taliesen revealed to me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from a merchant, told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her." He sighed into her shoulder. "Rinna begged me not to. On her knees, with tears in her eyes, she told me that she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I didn't care."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "But that wasn't true."

"I convinced myself it was." He withdrew, and met her eyes. "Taliesen cut her throat and I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"I'm so sorry."

"I… wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, our mistake. Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish wasted. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt." He shrugged. "We needn't have bothered. The Crows knew what we had done. The master who disliked me told me so to my face. He said that the Crows knew… and they didn't care. And one day my turn would come."

She felt the urge to stab someone in the face returning. "Why would he do that?"

"To rub it in my face, perhaps. That I was nothing. That she was nothing." He sighed, and then kissed her before continuing. "You once asked why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, what I wanted was to die. What better way than to throw myself at a group of the fabled Grey Wardens?" He caressed her cheek. "And then… this happened. And here I am."

"Do you still want to die?"

He shook his head. "No. What I want is to begin again." His eyes grew warm. "Whatever it is I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you a great deal."

"I'm glad to have you with me."

Then the two of them found themselves kissing one another in a deep passionate embrace.

* * *

Elissa grinned as Wynne walked over to where she was sitting with Alistair. Alistair immediately stood to make a fold his cloak and make a comfortable seat for Wynne, who smiled at him fondly. She sat down. "Have you heard much about the Grey Wardens of old?"

She smiled dreamily, snuggling into Alistair as he sat back down next to her. "I know they soared through the skies on griffons."

Wynne shook her head and laughed. "Griffons! Alas, that seems to be the only thing people remember from the tales—the mighty flying mounts that bore the Grey Wardens into battle."

"You know a friend of mine always insisted to have griffons in my stories," said Theron approaching them. "She always said she wanted a pet griffon and actual name it Feathers."

"I can sympathise. I wish I had a griffon," said Elissa

"Unfortunately, they've all passed back into the Maker's hand, so that wish will have to go unfulfilled."

She sighed. "I suppose I have to make do with Alistair."

Alistair laughed. "I now have a mental image of charging into battle with you sitting on my shoulders, shooting at everything."

Wynne shook her head, and smiled. "It was said that watching the Wardens ride in on their white…"

"Grey."

"What?"

"Griffons were grey. I think that might be why they ended up calling us Grey Wardens."

"Grey griffons was enough to rouse a weary heart, and put the dance back in the step of an old man." Wynne leaned back, settling herself. "The Grey Wardens were powerful - feared and respected—but they also inspired the common people. I remember a tale that was told to me, many years ago…"

"Does the story have griffons in it?"

"Maker's mercy. It's like talking to a child!"

Elissa just grinned foolishly. "I don't really care if there are griffons in it."

Wynne made a gesture that suggested she wanted to strangle something. "Yes… there are griffons in this story." She took a breath. "The Blight had ravaged the land for months, and the armies of the great kings had amassed for one last stand. As the sun burst through the clouds that boiled and churned in the dark sky above, it illuminated a vast seething horde of darkspawn, with the archdemon at its head. And it was then- when courage seemed to fail, and all lost to death and despair— that the Grey Wardens came. They arrived with the beating of wings like mighty war drums, and stood before the armies of men."

"Griffons?" Elissa asked.

"Yes… griffons. Now listen to the rest of the story."

Theron laughed. "You and Merrill would have gotten on famously."

"Back to the story. The Grey Wardens, grim and fearless, marched forth, ever between the men and the encroaching darkspawn. They formed a shield of their own bodies and held that line until the archdemon was dead and the last darkspawn lay trampled in the dirt." Her voice grew quiet. "And then, demanding neither reward nor recognition for their sacrifice, the Grey Wardens departed. When the clouds finally rolled back and the sun shone full upon the blighted ground, the great kings knew that they had lost no men, and none of their blood had been spilled."

"I like happy endings," said Elissa.

"This is a tale about no battle the Grey Wardens have fought, and yet about them all. They have always defended us from the darkspawn, taking losses so that we do not have to. People may have forgotten over the centuries, but nothing has changed. This knowledge has been blessing and burden to Grey Wardens past, and now, it shall be your blessing, and your burden."

Elissa glanced up at Alistair. "You know, if you do end up having to be king, you could do far worse than to recruit Wynne as your court mage."

"I...I could do that, couldn't I?" he asked. He looked at Wynne. "I mean, would you?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"That's… yeah, I think I'd like that. Assuming I don't find some way to get out of this." He frowned.

* * *

Faren made his way over to Sereda's tent, he had been trying to avoid her ever since they left Orzammar, but he couldn't delay talking to her.

"Mind if we talk?" he asked.

Sereda looked up at him. "So now you want to talk."

Faren had been expecting this response wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Uh… I just want to talk about what happened in Orzammar. I mean you're now a Princess."

"If you were implying that I made advances to you only because I was in exile you can forget them. Besides, technically were both in the same house."

Faren rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I'm just a bit uneasy."

Sereda giggled. "You can fight darkspawn and took part in a Proving that would've that nearly had you executed and you are finding it difficult to talk to a woman?"

"You're not exactly a normal woman," Faren pointed out and soon realised his mistake. "I mean… I mean you're a Princess and my commander. I just don't know what to do."

Sereda rolled her eyes. "Do you love me? And I want a simple yes or no."

Faren felt his collar getting hot. "Well—I—" He then took a deep breath. "I love you."

Then before he knew it Sereda pulled him into a kiss. "Now was that so hard?"

Faren shrugged. "Now what?"

"Well, either you can walk off and pretend nothing happened or you could come inside my tent and make wild passionate love to me."

Faren now was really hot under the collar. "I-I suppose I could join you inside your tent."

Then before he knew what was happening Sereda pulled him into her tent. "Relax, it's just like dancing and I'll lead."

Faren wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore and about a minute later both he and Sereda were naked inside her tent. Sereda then pushed him onto her bedroll and placed herself on top of his length.

He just watched as she moved up and down on top of him her breasts bouncing uncontrollably. Her moans filled the tent and he felt himself unable to move as he stared at the sight of her. She sure was a Paragon of beauty and this was the first time in his library found himself tongue-tied.

Sereda saw his easiness and stopped. "You know you can relax."

"Relax?" said Faren looking at her dumbfounded. "How can I relax when a Paragon of beauty is riding on top of me?"

Sereda raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a Paragon of beauty am I?" She then leaned in closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "You know you can be as rough to me as you want and I won't stop you."

"You sure?" Faren asked uneasily.

Sereda rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have asked you to do so if I wasn't sure."

Faren then castaway all his fear and next thing Sereda knew she was laying on top of Faren. True to her word he began to pound right into her and soon the tent was filled with her yells. Her back arched so much from this experience and then Faren began to fumble with her breasts roughly.

Sereda wasn't quite sure how much more she could take, but she enjoyed it nevertheless. Her entire body felt like screaming, but when she tried she was unable to do so. The pain she was feeling was only balanced out by the pleasure she got from Faren pounding into her.

"I can't hold on," said Sereda.

"Neither can I," said Faren as he continued to pound into her.

She could no longer hold back and only show liquids upon Faren length and a few seconds later he unleashed his liquid into her and the entire tent was filled with their yells in perfect unison.

The two of them then laid on Sereda's bedroll next to one another.

"Who knew you'd be that rough," said Sereda panting.

"From what I heard you certainly enjoyed it," said Faren breathing in deeply.

"So, how does a casteless feel after making wild passionate love to a Princess?" Sereda asked.

"To be honest… it's hard to describe," said Faren looking at her. "I could tell you that I want to do this for some time now."

Sereda looked at him curiously. "Strange, you sounded very reluctant?"

"It's not like I can go up to you and say, 'Hey do you want to have sex with me?'"

Sereda nodded. "I suppose you have a point, but now you can ask me that anytime you want."

"You don't know how tempting that sounds, but I can hardly ask you to have sex with me during a battle."

She laughed at that. "It would certainly give the Darkspawn to think about."

"Not to mention our allies."

Faren then found himself falling asleep with a Princess in his arms. If someone had told him that he would fall in love with the Princess of Orzammar it would laughed at them, but now it felt as if he was in the Stones embrace and if the Stone was anything like this he was okay with dying.


	48. Soldier's Peak

They were making their way back to Redcliffe when man in his late thirties met them on the path. He didn't look like much of the threat, but from the way he was looking at them it would seem as if he'd been trying to find them for some time.

"You Wardens are hard to find!" he said. He soon realised that he didn't introduce himself. "Where are my manners? The name is Levi Dryden. Did Duncan ever mentioned me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?"

Elissa looked at him curiously. "Dryden's a black name. Your family lost its land and titles."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "But Teryn Cousland's daughter should be well aware that in politics things are seldom as they seem. Say what you will of my family, we're ardent Warden supporters and have been since the beginning. But here I am carrying on while you have a Blight to stop. Don't want to waste your time." He then rubbed the back of his head. "But, you see, Duncan promised that together we look into something important for the Wardens. And for me."

He sighed. "But poor Duncan's… well, no more. A tragedy it is, at that. But I know he would want his work carried on. His pledge fulfilled."

Sereda looked him curiously. "How did you know Duncan?"

"It's a bit of a tale, that is. But I'm the one who brought the Grey Wardens back to Ferelden." Sereda narrowed her eyes, she doubt one man could bring back the Grey Wardens into the country. Levi seemed to realise his mistake and corrected himself. "Well, I was _one_ of the ones. There were a lot of us. Maker's breath, I'm a bit nervous. Honoured to be here, really."

Theron was now the one looking curiously at him. "Go ahead and tell your tale," he said.

"After King Maric freed us from the Orlesians, the Grey Wardens begged the king's permission to come into Ferelden—some sort of internal business. Me and mess of other Wardens supervisors spoke on behalf of your order. Teyrn Loghain was very much against letting Orlesian Wardens in the kingdom. But Maric, Andraste bless him, was a fair-minded monarch and he let them in."

Sereda frowned that sentence alone confirmed Theron's theory about Loghain thinking the Wardens were Orlesian spies. Though you would have thought that being Maric's best friend he would put a lot more effort into trusting his decisions.

Theron looked enraptured with the story and she had to admit she so was she. This story might explain why Maric wanted to bring in Orlesian Wardens into Ferelden just after their occupation.

"Go on, we're listening," said Sereda.

"So that's why I was there when the Wardens and their leader, Genevieve, presented herself to the King." He then closed his eyes as if he was recalling the memory. "The first Wardens in Ferelden in over a century." He then looked at them with admiration. "Proudest day of my life, that was. Duncan was a bit of a scrap back then—we were of an age, and struck up a friendship. The King himself went with the Wardens on their mysterious business. When he returned, he rescinded King Arland's decree and the Wardens came back to Ferelden for good."

Elissa frowned. "Maric rescinded the decree, just like that?"

Levi shrugged. "Maric was a bit of a visionary. A powerful mind, that one. In his travels with the Wardens, he must have seen how important their cause was. And been moved by it."

Theron rubbed his chin. "I doubt that's the full story."

"There was some talk at the court that he did it to improve relations with Orzammar. That might have factored into it. But make no mistake, King Maric was a giant among men."

Sereda couldn't help but agree with Theron, clearly something happened on that business. She doubt Maric would just do it for improving relationships with her people, but they'll have to figure that out later after they dealt with the Blight.

Sereda then turned on him. "What promise did Duncan make to you?"

"As your friend has pointed out, my family's name is mud around noble circles. My great-great-grandmother, Sophia Dryden, was the last Warden-Commander of Ferelden, back when the Wardens were known as freeloaders. So King Arland banished the Wardens and he took House Dryden's land and titles."

Elissa looked shocked. "That's a bit drastic, isn't it?"

"And then some. Not much is known about that time. After King Arland died, there was a civil war, loads worse than this one. And our family was on the run, hunted by enemies—with nary a friend in the world. But Drydens are tough. We rebuilt, became merchants. And we never lost our pride."

"So what favour did you ask of Duncan?" Sereda asked.

"I asked for the truth. My family revers Sophia Dryden. We know she died at the old Grey Warden, base Soldier's Peak. We want evidence to clear her name. It won't restore our land or our titles, but it'll restore our honour."

"I've never heard of Soldier's Peak," said Elissa.

"Well, no one's been to Soldier's Peak since Arland's days. At least none that came back." The way he said it did not sound promising. "I spent years mapping the maze of tunnels to the peak. And I found the way a few years back. So I went to Duncan, I did, and I said he could reclaim the old base and my family could have its honour."

Sereda rubbed her chin recapturing that old base could assist them in the Blight and they may be able to find old records. Especially records telling them how they can do the Joining so they could replenish their numbers. This was an opportunity to go to waste.

She then looked up at him. "Your family faith will be rewarded. We will help you."

Levi smiled upon hearing that. "A thousand blessings upon you, Warden. I'll mark down the location on your map. When you arrive, we'll pick our way through the tunnels together!"

Once Levi left she turned and looked at the other Wardens.

"Can we trust him?" Faren asked.

"Well, he's right about the Dryden's been Wardens supporters," said Elissa.

"And he was telling the truth, he showed no signs of lying," said Theron.

"Whether he's lying or not capturing that they would prove to be a great asset," said Daylen.

"Indeed, but not all of us will go," said Sereda. She then turned her eyes upon Theron. "Theron, I wanted you to take Faren and Daylen to Soldier's Peak. Would probably be wise to also take Wynne as well."

"Why aren't you going?" Theron asked.

"Because I do not wish to risk all of us and I know you would do the right thing. Faren has had Templar training from Alistair and Daylen might be able to make some sense out of any records you find."

"What about you?" Faren asked.

"The others and I will wait for you and if you don't return we'll go after you."

"As you command," said Theron. He then looked upon Faren and Daylen. "Let us go."

* * *

Theron and his team found Levi at the tunnels entrance and he began to lead them through it. Half an hour later they emerged out of the tunnel

Levi looked at them triumphantly. "And… here we are, Soldier's Peak."

Soldier's Peak looked like an impenetrable fortress there were battlements all around and it had a perfect vantage point from where it stood.

Levi just stared at it in awe. "Make's breath, look at the size of her. What a fortress." He then turned and looked at them. "I told you the map would get us through the tunnels."

Daylen just stared at him in disbelief. "Andrate's blood, how did you find that path on your own?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you."

Daylen folded his arms. "Just tell me."

"It came to me in my dreams. When I was a lad, I tried going through the tunnel myself. Got horribly lost. But every now and again since, I've dreamt of it."

Theron frowned. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't want you to think I was some moon-addled simpleton. I've my wits about me." He then turned his eyes upon the fortress. "But enough of that. I'll follow you. From a distance. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble ahead."

* * *

They made their way into the fortress and the moment they entered they saw armed men surrounding the fortress being led by a noble in armour.

"Fall back. Fall back, already," said the noble commanding them.

"Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord," said a soldier.

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honour. Instead, they hole up like cowards. We follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out."

"But the Peak has months of supplies."

"Then we wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgement."

Then suddenly these men suddenly vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"Wh-what was that? I feel bit woozy there," said Levi. He then looked at Theron. "I'm not mad, and my? You saw it, too?"

"I've heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellisa never woke up," said Leliana.

"Your pretty friend here is making me nervous, Warden," said Levi.

Daylen rubbed his beard. "The Veil is thin here. The Circle tower was that way, too."

Levi blinked. "The Veil?"

"That's what separates us from the Fade and demons."

Levi eyes widened. "D-demons? Thank Andrate you came, Warden." He then look nervously at the fortress. "After you."

"How kind of you," said Faren.

The moment they entered into the courtyard skeletons of Wardens and Arland's men came to life. They had to fight their way through the courtyard just to reach the steps fortunately Faren's Templar training was very effective against these things.

Theron was glad that Sereda insisted that Faren should come along, though he was not gonna say that to the dwarf's face. He also made a mental note not to get him killed or else his Commander would do discussions job for them.

* * *

Once they fought through the skeletons they entered into the fortress and came across more visions this time of a squad of Warden. Leading them was a woman, who looked just as capable as Sereda and Theron knew at once this was Sophia Dryden, Levi's ancestor.

She was at the moment talking to an elderly mage. "The men's morale is low. My spells are no use in this matter, Commander," said the mage.

"There is more to leading than men than sorcery, Avernus. I will remind them that they're Wardens," said Sophia. They what she turned to face the other wardens with pride in her eyes. "Men, I won't lie to you. The situation is grim. Our forces outnumbered. Our bellies empty. And our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens. Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades. So are we to bent knee to mere human despot? No!"

Her speech seemed to rouse the Wardens spirits and Theron himself felt moved by this speech. "I, for one, will never give up. I, for one, will never give up. Will never surrender just a dance on Arland's gallows. So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil… That we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant. And would rather die than submit to a tyranny!"

The Wardens then cheered and then they vanished without a trace.

Levi made his way over to Theron looking at where Sophia had once stood in awe. "So brave, even when starving. And my great-great-grandmother stood with them."

Faren looked at him curiously. "King Arland was a tyrant?"

Levi shrugged. "Not much is known of King Arland. The war of succession that followed his death, now that was a piece of work. Lasted nearly a decade, and almost burned Denerim and the Palace to the ground. Loads of history was lost. But maybe there's answers to that inside. But I've dabbed enough. Lead on, my friends."

* * *

More skeletons soon appeared and they had a fight their way just to reach the second floor, but the one just basing skeletons this time they also had a content with demons and Faren was now even gladder that Faren was with them.

They soon reached the second floor and once again visions appeared. This time it showed Sophia and her wardens facing against the king's army. They were outnumbered and losing ground fast and the king's army seemed unending.

"Make them pay for every inch, men!" Sophia cried. They watched her as she deflected the blow of a soldier and then slit his throat. "Hold the flank!" She then turned to the mage Avernus from earlier. "Avernus, we need you."

Avernus then stood tall and faced the army and began muttering some sort of incantation that was totally unknown to Daylen. " _Nelatep obresooth sythan net bekon_!"

Then all of a sudden they saw a rage demon appearing out of the ground. It then advance on a soldier, who just stared at it in fear.

"Andrate's blood! Wh-what?" He was in silence by the demon.

Sophia saw the king's army backing away in fear at the demon. "More, Avernus—whatever it takes!"

They watched as Avernus conjured up more demons. " _Kaelee ai benfotus victus_!"

This time a Shade appeared in the king's army were practically running over each other trying get away from them.

"Press them, press them now," Sophia commanded.

However, the demons then began attacking the Wardens. "No! I command you, fight the king's men!" Avernus commanded.

The Shade turned and faced him. "Fool! So much death, suffering, and, oh yes… _blood_ ," said the Shade in a malevolent voice. "The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus."

Avernus then turned with apprentices. "Acolytes… Retreat now. The battle is lost."

They saw Avernus heading over to the stairs.

"Avernus!" Sophia yelled.

The fight before they vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"What just happened—" Then they saw more skeletons and demons heading towards them. "Oh no, more fighting!"

Levi went as far as he could away from the skeletons and demons and they charged them. Theron sliced the arm of warden skeleton and then sliced its head off. Leliana fired an arrow through the skeleton of one of the king's men. He saw Faren swinging his newly required hammer crossing anything that came into its path. Daylen and Morrigan fired ice spells upon the rage demon freezing them in place before blasting them with an energy blast.

Once the battle was done Levi made his way over to them. "The Wardens summoned demons. I can't believe it. And my grandmother… She knew."

"She was fighting for her life," said Faren.

Levi closed his eyes. "I believe that my family was better than that. But answers may delay up ahead."

* * *

They soon entered into a library which was fooled of burned books. Theron bent over towards a badly burnt one that laid open, he could make out a few words here and there, but the great majority of it was burnt.

Then suddenly they saw more images this time of two mages, the Enchanter was writing in the book while his apprentice was barricading the door.

"The door won't hold, archivist," said the apprentice.

"Almost done… The truth must be told," said the Enchanter as he wrote as fast as he could.

"What does it matter? We're dead."

"Our grand rebellion… so close… And to die here a stillbirth."

"We never should've done it," said the apprentice moving away from the door. "Wardens aren't supposed to oppose kings and princes."

"Should we stand idle by while—"

They never heard him finish, because the door flung open and then they saw bright light. They could only hear their screams as the vision faded.

"Another one… Rebellion? What is this about a rebellion?" Levi asked puzzled. "If only the book wasn't burned."

"Maybe there are other records," said Theron.

"We can only hope."

Theron started to wonder if this rebellion was the cause of the Wardens exile. Arland did sound like a tyrant, but for the Wardens to break the neutrality seemed a bit unusual clearly there's much more to this terror than meet the eye.

* * *

They soon found themselves of the Commander's Quarters and what they found was shocking. Sophia was standing in front of them with their back towards them.

"Step no further, Warden. This one would speak with you," said Sophia as she turned towards them. Their eyes widened, because her face was covered in scabs and looked like it was rotting.

Theron moved his hand towards his blade. "Why should I speak with you?"

"Because this Peak is mine," said Sophia. "This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia. All these things."

Levi was stunned. "G-grandmother?"

Sophia ignored him and focused her attentions upon Theron. "You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

Faren looked up at Levi. "Levi, I'm afraid your great-great-grandmother is possessed."

"That, or she's really let herself go," he said and turned to look at what remained of Sophia. "My great-great-grandmother is dead. I don't know what that is."

Theron crossed his arms and looked at Sophia. "And why should I trust a demon?"

"What is one-woman child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend. A fool this one would be to betray the Warden."

Daylen lean to whisper in Theron's ear. "She's a pride demon and it would be inadvisable to trust her."

Theron nodded. "I've heard enough. Die, demon."

In rage Sophia through her sword and charge that Theron. He blocked her attack but was knocked aside by her shield he looked up just in time to see her raising her sword above him, but then Faren came out of nowhere and slammed his hammer into her.

Daylen retaliated by firing a viable straight at her and in the confusion Theron got to his feet and stabbed his sword right through her. Sophia fell to the ground and remain there and moved she was dead for certain this time.

"We need to find a way to stop these demons from spreading," said Daylen.

"Do you have any ideas?" Theron asked.

"I advise that we continue on looking around and maybe will be able to find a way to reverse this catastrophe," said Daylen.

* * *

They made their way over a bridge and Theron was able to disarm the tramps that laid upon it and had to deal with a few undead Wardens. In no time at all they soon reach the tower and Daylen went straight to a pile of books that laid on the ground.

"These were written by that mage Avernus," he said picking up a book. "Listen to this: Day 32. The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three subjects are left. Day 82. If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key. Day 97. Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture the success can be induced out alchemically. But there are no more subjects left. If only I had one more, or a dozen. The things I could do." He then closed the book. "That's when the entry ends."

"What he mean by subjects? Or is as bad as I think it is?" Theron asked.

"Apparently he was doing some sort of experiments on the Blight and they seem to be very unethical," said Daylen.

"I think this is the labour of his work," said Faren handing over a vial with a potion that laid on a table.

Theron looked at Daylen. "You're the mage what do you make of this?"

"Understanding the Blight is a worthwhile idea, but I cannot condone his experiments. We maybe Grey Wardens, but there's always a line. This research will be valuable, but cost was too high."

"Well, take whatever you think may be useful. Let's make sure that deaths weren't inveighing," said Theron.

* * *

Once they were done checking through Avernus is books they made their way to a door. They still found nothing on how to prepare a Joining and they soon ended Avernus's lab.

"I hear you…" said a voice. "Don't disrupt my concentration."

They all stared, he might have aged greatly, but there was no mistaking his voice it was an Avernus. It didn't seem possible, but yet there was no mistaking his posture as he approached them from his desk.

"Even now the demon seeks to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcome but timely imbalance?" he asked.

"The old Warden mage? You're still alive?" Theron gasped.

"Only just. I have only a short time left." Avernus then looked them curiously. "Why are you here? What is your intent?"

Theron crosses his arms and gave him a displeasing look. "I'm debating whether I should let you live."

Avernus narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought you would rescue me. There is a precise mystical balance here. My every breath is dedicated to keep the tear in the Veil from ripping wider. And you would kill me now? You're narrow-minded actions could ensure that this place teems with their kind."

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "We've seen your experiments."

"They were necessary. Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the failed demons was justified. As a Warden, you should know that."

Wynne gave Avernus a displeasing look. "Even Wardens know there are limits. However you spin your web of rationalisation, consulting with demons is evil."

Avernus, as did Morrigan, rolled his eyes. "The Chantry has done such a fine job of indoctrinating you, haven't they?"

Daylen then stepped forwards. "I want some answers."

"To what questions, I wonder?" Avernus asked looking at the mage curiously. "Ask."

"Sophia's great-great-grandson brought us here." Daylen looked at Levi. "Levi, go ahead."

"Master mage, uh, sir. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?" Levi asked hopefully.

Avernus looked quite surprised. "The boy who braved the mists. So you heard my call." He laughed. "And you are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humour."

Theron stared at him. "Your call?"

"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure. His character certain. In dreams I gave him the keys he would need. He would be my deliverance."

Faren rolled his eyes. "Just ask Levi's question."

Avernus's eyes were for sympathy as he turned towards Levi. "Your great-great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But still we lost. We fought the tyrant, you know? So full of vigour, then. So blind to the consequence. But prove? There is none to be had."

Theron looked at Levi with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Levi."

Levi looked at his feet. "I… I had hoped. But thank you, Warden."

Daylen looked Avernus for curiosity. "How have you survived these many years?"

"The Chantry for the she forbids blood magic—but there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed, I found a way to extend it. But that can only go so far."

Theron was utterly disgusted, but nevertheless he was amazed that Avernus was able to extend his life away over a century. "Tell me what happened here."

"What use would storytelling serve? The tyrant Arland is long dead. As is our noble co-conspirators and the grand Rebellion. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk. But she, too, is no more."

"How was Arland a tyrant?" Faren asked.

"He ruled with fear and poison. His treachery pit noble against Noble in terrible battle. We thought him a monster. We gathered allies to rebel." He sighed. "But the toll of years has erased our failure, hasn't it? It seemed so pressing then, but the kingdom lives on."

"What happened to rebellion?" Theron asked.

"Too many mouths to quiet. Even sorcery can only go so far. So we met with Teyrn Cousland. With him on our side, we had a chance of victory. Instead, the king's guards ambushed us. Commander Dryden and I barely escaped."

Theron blinked, he had to remember to tell Elissa that her family nearly rebelled against the monarchy.

Daylen shook his head in disbelief. "You had to know that something so many demons was foolhardy."

Avernus nodded. "Perhaps. But it was survival. Four months, I prepared the summing circles, researched the deepest depths of the Fade. That moment was triumph of demonic lore. Dozens of demons called by my hand." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But with so many variables, I suppose calculation errors were inevitable. I was so close."

Daylen narrowed his eyes. "You're to blame for all of this. Some things you just don't do."

Avernus looked at his feet. "From a Warden, that means something. So tired, so old. You let me undo my greatest of mistakes. Let me cleanse this place. Then… Then , I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit."

Theron figure that they got all they needed from Avernus. "The time the questions is over."

Avernus nodded. "So be it. My only request: If justice of vengeance drive you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with."

Theron then gave a firm look. "Until the demons are dead, we are allies."

Avernus nodded in agreement. "That'll do for now." He then headed towards the door and they followed him. "We must go to the great hall. There I will repair the damage I course so long ago. There will be peril. The demons will fight us every step of the way. Come."

* * *

They soon crossed the bridge and made their way over to the great hall. Daylen had never seen anything like it there were circles and some sort of mist covering the place. It was clear this was the epicentre of the tear within the Veil.

Avernus came to a stop and turned to face them. "We must act quickly. The demons are clawing on the gates. The Veil must be closed."

"What do we do?" Theron asked.

"I will unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through. Dispatch them. He then made his way over to the first circle. "I will begin. First, I must summon the magical energies. I feel them. They're coming!"

Levi got to a safe distance and everyone got ready as Avernus began to unravel the circles one by one. He was right they had to face tons of demons of all kinds and all they could do was keep them at bay while Avernus began muttering some sort of incantation.

Theron saw Daylen and Morrigan casting spells at upcoming demons while Wynne provided support from the rear. Leliana protected her by firing arrows at the demons that got passed him and Faren.

Faren was bashing any demon that got close enough to smash with his hammer. The two of them were working in a perfect team, he attacked the demons from above while he attacked them from below. They probably won't survive this onslaught if it wasn't for Faren's Templar training, because it seemed to weaken the demon and corpses that advance towards them.

Finally Avernus was able to remove the last of the circles he wrote and after they slew the last remaining demons he approached them. "It's over. The Veil is strong now. Stronger, at least." He then looked at Theron. "I said I'd submit to judgement, and so I shall. Can I be left to experiment in peace?"

Theron stared at him. He can't be serious not after everything that just happened. "For your crimes, death is the only verdict."

Avernus nodded and looked at his feet. "So be it."

"It makes you feel any better I can us of your research to benefit the Wardens," said Daylen. "Though I will not use unethical experiments to achieve my ends."

Avernus looked at him. "At least there is peace in that and that my subject deaths were not in vain."

He then bent down to his knees and Theron raised his sword. He then struck it down slicing his head off.

Levi then emerged from his hiding place. "You've done it, Warden. Soldier's Peak is safe again. A good thing you took care of that Avernus. A blood mage! In the Wardens. Common folk should never hear of that. Some still distrust Wardens, even in a Blight. Crazy bloggers." He sighed. "But there was no prove to redeem my family."

Theron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your grandmother, I'm not sure about. But you're a good man."

Levi smiled. "For so long, I was focused on the past. On answers. But I think I would have been better off had if I'd stayed at home. Enough of that, though. I find myself at a loss. You've got yourself a whole fortress now. I suppose I should start plying my trade again."

Theron looked at the empty halls. "Soldier's Peak seemed like a lonely place."

"It is. In time, it might liven up, though. You're gathering an army, after all. A fortress may do some good with that."

Theron smiled at him. "Any chance I could convince you to stay on?"

Levi shook his head. "You know I'm no good in a fight. But I'm a fair trader, if I do say so myself. My cousins have been looking for a safe place to store trade goods. And the Peak will do nicely. Whatever the Drydens have to offer are yours, for sizeable discount!"

"The barrier between this world and the next will hold. And in time the land's scars will heal. 'Tis done," said Morrigan.

"We bet head out before Sereda found out a rescue party," said Faren.

Theron looked at Daylen. "You sure there aren't any useful records apart from Avernus is experiments?"

Daylen shook his head. "No, I fear we did not get what we wanted, but this fortress may come in handy in the future."

"Then let's move out," said Theron.


	49. Return to Ostagar

Sereda was starting to get worried and was considering of sending the search party after Theron and the others when they reappeared from the tunnel.

"I was starting to consider whether I should send a search party after you," she said.

"Things were slightly more complicated than we thought," said Theron.

"What he means is that we had to get a hundred and fifty year-old Grey Warden to reverse the damage he did over a century ago," said Faren.

Sereda wondered what he meant, but then quickly decided that she didn't want to know. "Did you find anything?"

"We found plenty of things, but nothing about how to do the Joining," said Daylen.

Sereda sighed. She had really hoped that it would be able to find a clue on how to do the Joining they could certainly have some extra Grey wardens in their midst.

"Then its best we head down to Redcliffe and try and locate the Dalish," said Sereda.

* * *

They wandered through the forest with Theron as their guide. The patrols in the road had increased recently and then they came across several guards surrounding an unarmed man.

Sereda leaned in closer at the unarmed man and recognise the uniform as Cailain's honour guard. This indicated that they fought alongside this man during the Battle of Ostagar. She then looked at the guards and their uniforms were that of Bann Loren and according to Elissa he was a minor Lord who was both well-known and little loved for the fluidity of his allegiances.

She knew at once this could mean trouble and just as they ran down towards them one of the guards stabbed the unarmed man through the chest with his sword. It was then that they noticed Sereda and the others charging towards them.

They stood no chance and they will quickly cut down by the overwhelming forces. Daylen quickly went over to the unarmed man in order to attend to his injuries.

"I recognise him," said Elissa. "His name is Elric Maraigne a member of Cailan's honour guard and a close confidant of the king."

"Then what is he doing here," said Sereda.

"He's still breathing, but there's nothing I can do," said Daylen.

Elric opened his eyes and saw the wardens. "Thank you. I didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly. I tried to hide here in the woods, but there wasn't time. And now I'm a dead man."

"What do you mean, there wasn't time?" Kallian asked.

"You were there in Ostagar. You knew how things went. For me, it was either this, or die in some darkspawn's belly or… or be hung as a deserter."

"Yes, I recognised your face," said Elissa.

Elric looked at them. "You were there with the Grey Wardens. Duncan's new recruits. I was to guard the King. He was my friend, understand?" He then closes eyes as if reliving a terrible memory. "Maker. All that time in Bann Loren's prison and I couldn't stop thinking about all they suffered that one night at Ostagar…"

"We don't always get to choose our deaths," said Theron.

Elric nodded. "No, perhaps not. But I've been given the chance to set things right. If it's the likes of you who sees me to my final hour, perhaps things happen for a reason."

Sereda leaned in closer. "Do you still have this key?"

Elric laughed. "The Maker has a sense of humour, doesn't he? I suppose it's for the best, however—had I kept it, it would have been in Bann Loren's hands by now."

"But you said Cailan entrusted to you!" said Wynne.

Elric look at her ashamed. "I was afraid. I thought I could lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in the camp. Please—it's probably still there."

"You don't think the darkspawn found it?" said Faren.

"I hope not. Do they know how to work the lock even if they did?"

"The darkspawn are more cunning than we give them credit for, but the King trusted that lock with his secrets. I'd guess that the contents of that chest are still intact," said Wynne.

"The keys behind a loose stone in the base of a statue. I'll draw a map for you so you'll know where to search," said Elric.

Sereda quickly pulled out a map and a quill and Elric, very shakily, drew an X on it. She then turned and face the others.

"You'll be taking me along, won't you? Call me sentimental, but I left some darkspawn that really deserve a sword through the middle," said Alistair.

"The events at Ostagar still haunt my thoughts, Warden, and no doubt Alistair as well. If that is where we are headed, I think it best that we accompany you," said Wynne.

She looked at the other wardens and they nodded as well it would seem as if they were in agreement. They would return to Ostagar, it should be relatively safe the darkspawn had no doubt spread out meaning that they would have to deal with very little resistance.

"It is vital that the King's documents do not fall in the wrong hands. As for Maric's sword, it is too powerful to be pawed at by those monsters. Same for the king's other arms and armour," said Elric. "And… and if you happen to find Cailan's body, see it off. He was our king. He shouldn't be left to rot amidst the darkspawn's filth."

Then with one last breath he collapsed and Daylen closed his eyes.

"He's gone," he said.

"Then let's go to Ostagar I believe it's time that we returned," said Sereda.

* * *

With the assistance of Theron they were able to navigate past the largest of the darkspawn groups and managed to reach the ruined city with very little difficulty. Snow covered everything and everything was even in more ruins there were corpses of those who fought on the front lines.

"Something about returning here makes me feel old, Wynne," said Alistair.

Wynne raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you implying, Alistair?"

"What?" He soon realised his mistake. "Nothing… I just thought—"

"You just thought I might be an expert of feeling old and share some aged advice."

Alistair quickly waved his hands in front of him. "I-I just mean that I was a different person then." He then turned to the ruins. "I believed him you know, that it would be a glorious battle that we'd win."

Wynne nodded. "I did too. We were all a little bit younger last time we were here."

Alistair shrugged. "Well, not you. You've always been old."

Wynne turned on him furiously. "With lips like that, son. You'll be lucky if your half my age."

"You really have a way with women, Alistair," said Kallian shaking her head.

"I can vouch for that," said Elissa.

Alistair watched as the two girls joined Wynne began to wonder what he got himself into. He then looked up into the sky. "Maker, help me."

* * *

They ran into several darkspawn along the way, but it was not like in those days when they were just recruits. They took apart the darkspawn with ease and they worked perfectly in unison almost as if they knew each other's moves.

Sereda led them to where they had the War Council had gathered. They follow the map where Elric put the X and found the key amongst the rubble. They began to search through the compound to look for these documents which they found that Cailan's tent.

"Judging by these documents it's a pity we had not place more trust in Orlais and less in the king's own father-in-law," said Alistair looking for the notes.

"According to this one Cailan had made plans to ally with Orlais," said Theron looking at another.

"So it's true," said Alistair. "He had convinced the forces of Orlais to ally against the darkspawn."

"Empress Celeen was merely awaiting his response," said Wynne.

"I response that never came and now never will," said Alistair bitterly. "Thanks to Loghain's treachery."

"Never is a long time, Alistair" said Wynne. "Give it time and cooler heads will prevail. There will be peace between us yet."

"Well, I hope you live to see it Wynne."

"And I hope the darkspawn don't."

"This might explain why Loghain betrayed Cailan," said Theron. "Look at the way he's written to the Empress."

Sereda look to the document and saw that Cailan had written in a very familiar form of writing. Also the way he wrote alliance could only indicate one thing.

"You don't think he was planning on marrying the Empress," said Sereda.

"It would indicate that and maybe Loghain got wind of this," said Theron.

"A note from Arl Eamon expresses his concern for Cailan not producing an heir," said Kallian leaning in to look at the document.

"It's true that the Queen has not produced an heir yet and there have been rumours that she is barren," said Elissa. She then looked at them grimly. "I think this is best to keep it between us. If the nobility here discover that Cailan was planning on divorcing Anora it would shatter his image and more people will go to Loghain's banner."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

They made their way along the bridge and what they found second. It was Cailain's body which was stripped naked and tied to a pike like some sort of trophy. Seeing his body brought back memories of the battle.

He may not been the best king, but he didn't deserve this fate. It saddened Sereda and judging from the looks from the others they all felt the same. He at least deserved a proper burial way could be laid to rest.

However, before they could do anything an Emissary appeared. It began to cast a spell and tell me the corpses of the fallen warriors rose an advance towards them with their weapons drawn.

They quickly drew their weapons and advance towards the walking corpses. One by one they fell, but the Emissary had vanished. Theron bend down the tracks it left behind.

"It's heading straight for the Tower of Ishal," he said.

"We best go after it," said Sereda.

"What are the King?" Alistair asked.

"We can give a proper burial once we know that the darkspawn presence here is crushed."

They then ran after the Emissary.

* * *

They reached the Tower of Ishal where Theron had told them that darkspawn commanders dwelled. When they reach there they found that these commanders were wearing Cailain's armour and arms.

They didn't know what hit them and one by one Sereda and her companions' slayed the commanders until there was none left. He then began to remove the armour from them and as they did Alistair looked at the armour sadly.

"What's the matter Alistair?" Wynne asked noticing his sad expression.

"I don't know, it just feels wrong to find this here," he said looking at his brother's helm. "Pored over by darkspawn and thick with their rot. It was his."

Wynne nodded sadly. "I know, I feel it to." She then placed a hand on Alistair shoulder. "But he is not the first king to ever fall in battle or even the first to fall to the darkspawn."

Alistair nodded. "Yes, but this wound cuts deeper."

"And it will bleed longer, but we must keep moving. No doubt the darkspawn are eager to give us plenty of more reasons to mourn."

"You should keep the armour, Rookie," said Faren to Alistair. "It would look good on you."

"I can't wear this," said Alistair indignantly.

"Well, you're going to be king you might as well look the part and I think Cailain would want his armour and arm to be put to good use."

"He's right," said Sereda.

"We'll discuss this later," said Alistair.

* * *

They chased after the Emissary through several underground tunnels until they found themselves on the battlefield. Where they found corpses of those who fought on the front lines and then they found the Emissary.

It cast another spell and this time raised the corpse of an Ogre with two plates stuck in its chest along with any nearby warriors. Faren slammed his hammer into the Orge's leg and was aided by Theron, who fired arrows at its eyes.

Sereda, Elissa, Kallian and Alistair dealt with the undead warriors. They stabbed them and hacked them to pieces with their blades and Alistair uses Templar training to slow them down.

Daylen and Wynne meanwhile combining the effort upon the Emissary which continued to cast spells straight at them. However, Wynne's shields were strong and the Emissary was sent backwards by a bolt of lightning emanating from Daylen's staff.

In no time at all the forces were overwhelmed by their might and then Theron removed the blades from dead Orge and examined them.

"There Duncan's," he said tossing them over to Sereda.

Sereda looked at them and knew he was right. "It must have been the last darkspawn he took down before he died."

"He never gave up that's what counts," said Faren.

* * *

They then made their way back through the tunnels to return to the bridge.

Wynne sighed. "It's been a long day." She then looked at Alistair. "By the lines around your eyes I daresay you look as old as I."

Alistair smiled. "And if I may say so m'lady you appear to be getting younger by the day."

Wynne smiled slyly. "Be careful who you flirt with young man, when you wake up beside me tomorrow morning I will be back to remind you of your grandmother."

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks. "Beside you?"

Elissa was doing her best not to laugh and failing completely.

"You heard what I said," said Wynne, who had noticed Elissa failed attempts of hiding her laughter. "It would not be the first time I woke up to a younger man in my bed."

Alistair looked at Faren. "Are all old women this evil and conniving when they grow old?"

Faren just shrugged.

"Just me my dear, just me."

Faren leading closer to Kallian. "We should sell tickets."

"I know, think of how many sovereigns we could make," she giggled.

* * *

They soon returned to Cailan's body the one who seemed to be suffering the most was Alistair which was strange since they never lived together as brothers.

"Alistair, are you all right?" Wynne asked looking concerned.

Alistair shook his head and looked at his brother's corpse. "Ugh. They've left him here to rot. We need to do something."

"He is of royal blood and deserves a pyre," said Elissa.

Alistair nodded. "He was a good man who hoped to match and died too young. He deserves what little honour we can afford to grant him."

* * *

They then removed Cailan from the pike and set up a pyre within the woods away from the ruined city. They placed his body on top of it and Daylen set it on fire and while it burnt Theron pressed a leaf against his lips and the most beautiful sound exit from it.

They all had gathered, human, elf, dwarf even Sten and Shale were there. Leliana, who was the only one who spent her time the Chantry said a few prayers as the body burned.

It wasn't much, but at least Cailan had a decent funeral, he deserved that much. They waded into the last of the embers died.

"We can't stay here," said Sereda.

"She's right the darkspawn are already on the move," said Theron.

"I have something else to do while in the area and I need to do this alone," said Daylen. He looked at the other two about a protest. "Don't worry I'll be careful, but this is something I have to do."

Theron noticed that he said these words more to Morrigan than anyone else. He wanted this was her doing, but if it was why wasn't she going with him.

"Fine, but be safe and don't take unnecessary risks," said Sereda.

"I'll meet you in Redcliffe," said Daylen as he set off.

Sereda looked at Theron. "What was that all about?"

"I don't really know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with Morrigan."

Sereda crossed her arms. "How come that doesn't assure me?"

"By the way I was planning on making a stop at Soldier's Peak and see how Levi was doing," said Theron.

"Very well, but we can't take many more the side missions it will only give the darkspawn the advantage they need," said Sereda.

"I agree," said Theron.

* * *

Daylen felt darkspawn at the edge of his senses, and shifted his path slightly to avoid them. Morrigan had tucked several potions into his belt pouch before he'd left. When he looked into her eyes she looked for a moment as if she'd wanted to say something, but was unable to find the words.

She was standing outside the hut, dressed in mage robes and carrying a staff. Waiting for him. "And so you return." She smiled. "Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"I should dance to your tune, instead?"

"Why dance at all? Why not sing?" She laughed, then looked him over. "Something has changed about you, lad. Circles within patterns, forming more circles, and the path begins again. What has Morrigan told you, hmmm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"Does it matter? I'm just investigating my options." He knew he was going to kill her. He also knew that it would serve little purpose. It was clear that she was testing him.

"Composing your own tune, then?" She gave him a pleased smile. "Now there's something even I can dance to." She laughed, then stroked a hand down her staff. "That you have come at all means you desire something. Perhaps I may yet give it to you." Her eyes met his. "Morrigan wishes my grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain."

"And what happens to you?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "I go. Perhaps I surprise Morrigan one day…" Her eyes became contemplative as she looked him over once more. "Or I may simply watch." She shrugged. "It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom. Enlightening even. Would you give an old woman that?"

"You are not simply an old woman."

"Nor were you simply a young man, the first time you came to my door." Her smile was slow and predatory. "Nor are you simply a young man now. Circles and choices, and little is as chance as it would seem. Walk with me."

He fell into step beside her as they walked to a small hill. She gestured. "It was here I met the boy who would become King Maric. Led through the woods by a farmer's son, the man who now holds the crown. I warned Maric that Loghain would betray him, and each time worse than the last." She turned to look at him again. "But that elven friend of yours, he will remain true to his heart. He has come so far and he will reach new heights, but only if you stand next to him at the end."

"What would I get, if I simply took the book and left?"

She laughed. "You get to keep her. For a time."

He watched her a moment, then slowly shook his head. "No."

"Shame," she said, her voice dry. "What will it be, then?"

He gave her a respectful bow, then drew his staff. Flemeth nodded. "It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps. You will earn what you take. I'd have it no other way."

Next thing that happened she turned into a massive High Dragon that towered over him and he suddenly began to wish that he brought the others along with him. Despite this he stood firm and spun his staff there was no way he will fail the woman he loved.


	50. The Brecilian Forest

The first thing Sereda did when she reached Redcliffe was heading over to Dwyn's house, who indeed had survived the attack on the village. Sten stood by her side as they entered into his house.

Dwyn looked up when they entered. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for the qunari sword you bought," said Sereda.

Dwyn raised an eyebrow. "Now, why would you be interested in that?"

Sten looked down at the dwarf with a fixed gaze. "It's mine," he said.

Dwyn sighed. "You know, Faryn didn't mention the giant he took it from was _alive_."

"Why don't you give up the sword and we'll go?" Sereda suggested.

"Excellent idea. It in my strongbox. Here's the key. Now why don't you leave me alone?" said Dwyn giving her the key.

Together she and Sten went over to Dwyn strongbox. She placed the key in the hall and unlocked it and there they found a beautiful greatsword just lying there.

"Strange," said Sten as he picked the sword up. "I had almost forgotten it. Completion." He then looked at Sereda in curiosity. "Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an ashkaari to find a single loss played in a country at war."

"You're welcome, Sten," said Sereda.

"I would thank you for this, if I knew how. And I could deliver I'm much more satisfying answer to the arishok's question if the Blight were ended, don't you agree?"

Sereda was slightly surprised. "So you're staying, then?"

"I am one of the Berresaasd. I have never abandoned the field with the battle unmet."

Sereda smiled at the qunari. "I'm glad to have you, Sten."

"Indeed, it isn't every Grey Warden who has his own beresaad. I will see you reach the archdemon. Lead the way."

* * *

The next morning, both Theron and Daylen had returned and it was quite the unusual sight. Theron had a new sword, it was made from a metal Sereda had never seen before it shone like the stars and its blade look as if it could cut just about through anything.

Daylen on the other hand will looked quite worst for wear. His robes were smouldering, his hair look like it been on fire and his face was covered in ash.

"What happened to you?" said Faren when he saw Daylen. "It looks as if you tangled with a High Dragon."

"You're not far off," said Daylen. "Now if you don't mind I have something to discuss with Morrigan."

They watched as he went to find Morrigan, much to their puzzlement. Sereda then turned her eyes upon Theron.

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked.

"On my way to Soldier's Peak I found this crater with an unusual metal inside it and when I reached Soldier's Peak one of Levi cousins forged it into a blade calling the metal I found was star metal," said Theron.

They all gasped. Star metal had to be the rarest metal in the entire world and to Sereda knowledge no one had made a blade from it.

"Say hello to Starfang," said Theron presenting the sword.

* * *

Daylen wandered through the council until we found Morrigan, who were quite relieved to see that he was alive and well.

"You have returned from the Wilds… alive. What news have you?" she asked.

"Flemeth is dead. You're free," said Daylen smiling.

Morrigan was totally speechless. "Dead…? You actually managed it? I barely dared to hope 'twas even possible. And the real grimoire? Did you find it?"

He then removed the grimoire from his bag and presented it to Morrigan, who stared at it in awe. "Ah, Mother's real grimoire is it?" She then looked at him. "I am glad that you were able to find it after all, my thanks for retrieving it. I shall begin studying it immediately and unlocked the power it holds."

"So Flemeth is dead. What now?"

"Now I have enough time to study mother's grimoire to find a way to prevent her from stealing my body in the future. For she will be back. One day, I have no doubt of that and if I cannot protect myself one day I will track her down again in whatever body she inhabits and she will die again and again and again if need be." She then gave him a seductive look. "Now how best to reward you."

Daylen leaning closer. "I can think of a few suggestions."

"Then why don't you show me about."

* * *

Elissa was listening to any reports that came from Highever, apparently the people there were not too pleased about the new Teyrn, especially when they got wind of Elissa being alive and well.

Then Alistair came in and sat down opposite her.

"Elissa?"

She turned to see Alistair. "Yes?"

"You know, I've been thinking…"

She started to make a smart remark, and then caught something in his eyes. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Back when we left Goldanna's, you told me I needed to look out for myself more than I do. I'm beginning to think you were right. I need to stop letting everyone else make decisions for me. I need to take a stand and think about myself for a change, or I'm never going to be happy."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Don't let me influence you, Alistair."

"No, what you said made sense. You were right. I should be looking out for myself more." He smiled and then he frowned. "Or did not understand you?"

Elissa shook her head. "No, but you don't have to do what I say."

"I don't have to do it, I want to. What you said made sense. I should have done this a long time ago." He smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. Being with you is the one bright spot out of everything that's happened."

"I feel the same way." She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her for a moment. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but you've become rather impressive."

"Have I?"

"You took out an ogre. By yourself."

He blinked. "I did?"

She laughed. "You did. Remember when we got surrounded by those darkspawn with in the Deep Roads?"

His eyes widened. "I did, didn't I?"

She kissed him. "My hero."

* * *

"Hey Sereda."

"Alistair. What can I do for you?"

"I just heard disturbing noises coming out of Daylen's room. Either he or Morgan are wrestling or… well you get the idea I want to get it out of my head. Up for a bout?"

"Now that you've told me I want that out of my head too," she said.

They then headed to the ring and began to spa. "Your training is certainly paying off."

He smiled proudly, then parried her attack. They went back and forth for a few minutes. "I'm wondering something. I'd like to know your thoughts about some of our… traveling companions. Do you mind if I ask?"

"Not as long as you can talk and keep your shield up at the same time," she said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I've got this nefarious plan to go around to each of them and secretly tell them all the nasty things you said. That way they'll mutiny and I shall become the group leader!" He let out an evil laugh, spoiled a bit when he coughed.

"Just so you know, I'm laughing at you, not with you." She feinted and managed to tag him in the side.

"Ouch. Now I'm wounded. Look at me, bleeding all over the place. You're just not very nice, are you?" He shrugged. "Seriously though, I'm only curious."

"Who are you curious about?"

"How about Oghren? You must have an opinion on the smell, at least?"

"He's an excellent warrior."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. For a drunk, he's an excellent warrior, right? How he lifts his sword is a bit of mystery."

"Before the drink, he won seven provings. I only managed five."

"Oh. Well, as long as we can point him in the right direction, he charges too. He has gusto, I'll give him that. Zevran. You can't… trust him, can you? Do you believe his so-called vow?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"That's a lot to put on a 'maybe', isn't it? He's an assassin. The Crows aren't known for giving up. Maybe he's just biding his time?"

"Crows and Carta have a lot in common. And yet you trust Faren." She tried a feint again, and he countered, bringing his shield in to knock her back a step. "I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Well, if you are, then maybe I should, too. But that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on him. He's just too shifty. And… he's sleeping with Kallian?"

"Well that proves he's serious… I mean he's had several perfect opportunity to kill her and yet he did not."

"Yes, I didn't really think that."

Sereda dodged Alistair's swing. "And speaking of whom what do you think about Kallian?"

"Well, she certainly is crafty and sometimes a little bit scary. I shouldn't be surprised that she and Zevran and it up in bed with each other. I'm confident she knows what she's doing."

She then thrusted her sword straighter Alistair who deflected it. "And while on the subject on rogues I know about you and Faren."

Sereda rolled her eyes. "So, the others have decided to make comment on our love life."

"Hey you could do worse at least he apologises when he robes you."

Sereda blocked his swing. "Do we want to say things about my man while were sparring?"

"Ah, yes I see your point," said Alistair. "Okay, what about Sten? He's… quiet… for someone so big."

"I respect him."

"The more I talk to him, the more reasonable he does seem. His philosophy is so strange, but it doesn't sound at all as vile as the Chantry describes it."

She went low, and he jumped the blade rather than parry it, bringing his own to lay against her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow. "As one being trained as a Templar what you say about Daylen?"

"He certainly skilled?"

"He said that he found research that mage Avernus from Soldier's Peak, but he claims he's not going to do any ethical experiments."

"I hope not for what Theron said they were totally unforgivable."

"He is also wise for someone so young and he certainly keeps Morrigan in line."

"Yeah, what about her?" He came in high, and she sidestepped, placing the point of her blade at his belly. "Do you trust her? Think about it… maybe Flemeth sent her with us for some other reason than she said."

"I've been more or less assuming that is a given, and Morrigan has motives of her own. Even Daylen doesn't trust her. She's useful though."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard out of you yet. Just remember that she's dangerous, too. And evil. And mean." He glanced at her. "Elissa?"

"If I say anything other than nice things about Elissa, you are going to sulk and cry."

"Well, not cry. Just pout a bit. Okay, Leliana. Is she crazy? Or do you really believe in her vision?"

"I believe that she believes in her vision."

He winced as she tagged him in the leg. "That's one way to put it. I don't know what to make of her. If you look at her when she doesn't see you, sometimes she just looks so… so sad. Except when Theron is around. What about him?"

"I think that he's grown into a fine young man since we found him in the woods."

Alistair laughed. "Yeah, and he certainly knows his way around the woods. If it wasn't for him Loghain's men would have caught us a long time ago."

"He's certainly been helpful." She tagged him in the other leg.

He shook his head. "I think my curiosity is sated, and my dignity bruised."

* * *

"Sereda, drink?"

Sereda glanced at where Oghren was sitting. "Afraid not. I'm heading out to look over the fortifications."

He nodded, then glanced behind her. "What about you, Robes?"

Sereda turned around and found Daylen, who seem to be walking funny. "No thank you."

"Come on, if you're able to tangle with Morrigan, you will be able to throw back a mug."

"Your offer is appreciated, but I'd rather not."

Kallian shook her head. "Don't bother, Oghren. He doesn't drink."

"What?" Oghren shook his head in confusion. "You mean like, never?"

"He is unfortunately dedicated to sobriety. It makes getting him out of his pants rather difficult," Zevran said, and gave regretful sigh.

"Morrigan doesn't seem to have that much trouble," said Faren.

Sereda sighed. "I hope you four will be sober enough to get on the road in the morning, because we've located the Dalish?"

"Don't worry love we are showing some of our exuberance," said Faren.

"He shows plenty of it to you," Oghren laughed.

"I'm leaving," said Sereda.

"Ah, Wynne…" Oghren called out to the mage. "Care to partake of Oghren's fine homebrew? It's the drink of the gods."

"Mm, ale, is it? And I hope it's brewed hygienically?"

"Of course! I may not know clean from a beggar's ass when it comes to most things, but I don't mess around with my ale."

"Very well, let's have a taste." She watched as he poured, then sniffed it before taking a drink.

Oghren leaned forward eagerly. "Well? Well? What do you think?"

"Very nice."

"You like it? Well, I never…"

"Attractive amber color. Nutty flavor, slightly sweet, just a hint of toastiness. There's some spice to it… I'm finding hard to place…"

"Yes? Yes?" Oghren was nearly bouncing out of his chair.

"Is it… cloves?"

He smacked the table triumphantly. "Cloves! By the stone, you're a lady after my own heart. If I weren't buckled into this armour, I'd take you round the corner and… well, you know."

"Give me more ale?"

Sereda gave up, and left the room.

* * *

Theron held up his hand and gestured for the others to stay back, and continued forward on his own for several paces. Faren almost jumped when the hunters seemed to almost materialize out of the woods around Theron.

"We're here, best let me do the talking," said Theron.

"I think that'll be the wisest decision," said Sereda.

They then approached the hunters, who lowered their bows when they saw Theron. " _Andaran atish'an_ , my friend. You have come a long way. I give you the welcome of our clan." She looked back at the others. "These are curious companions you have. Might I ask the purpose of your visit?"

"I have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens, sister."

"The Grey Wardens? You… have joined their ranks? How unusual! Excuse my surprise… I will take you to the keeper right away."

Theron turned and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

The huntress led them into a Dalish encampment. Sereda made sure that she was only a pace away from Theron. She glanced up at his face, and blinked. From his expression, there was clearly something wrong.

They were led to a small grouping of aravels. A man, his face more heavily tattooed than Theron's, gave them a polite nod of greeting.

"Hmmm… I see we have guests… and one of our own, no less."

"This one is from one of our sister clans to the north, Keeper, but claims to have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens? How unusual that one of our own should join their ranks. How did such a thing occur?"

Theron gave the man a respectful bow. "They need all the assistance they can get."

"Hmmm…" Zathrian gave Theron a contemplative look. "It is as I feared, then. Very well, let us speak. _Ma serannas,_ Mithra, you may return to your post."

" _Ma nuvenin_ , Keeper," the young woman bowed and left.

"Now, perhaps we might introduce ourselves. I am Zathrian, keeper and hahren of this clan. You are?"

"My name is Theron, a pleasure to meet you. This is Sereda, my commander."

"If you came to bring news of the Blight in the south, it is not needed. I had already sensed its corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move." He gestured to the camp. "Sadly, as you can see, we do not. Do not allow our troubles to burden you, though I suspect they may impact your mission. I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made. This will require some… explanation. Please, follow me."

* * *

He led them to the centre of the camp. Men, women, and even children were laying on hastily made pallets. Some looked badly injured. All appeared to be suffering. Theron's face was dark. Sereda cast her senses, and blinked. She felt no tainted souls save for the wardens themselves.

Zathrian turned to look at them. "The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They… ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. Even with all our magic and healing skill, we will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts. The Blight's evil must be stopped, but we are in no position to uphold our obligations." He sighed. "I am truly sorry."

"Is there no way to help your men?" Theron asked. He saw the faces of his own clan in the eyes of the injured.

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately either death or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that…" He shook his head. "That would be no trivial task to retrieve."

Theron gestured at his companions. "We are good at non-trivial tasks."

Zathrian looked them over, then returned his gaze to Theron. "Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf—we call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task has proven too dangerous for us. I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan."

Theron gave Sereda a pleading look. She glanced back at the others. They were a mix of frustrated and encouraging looks, but no actual objection. She nodded to Theron. "We'll find this Witherfang for you," he told the Keeper.

"I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. But if you can indeed help…" He sighed, and then nodded. "Then I wish you luck."

"We will need some supplies," Sereda noted.

"Then I suggest you see Master Varathorn. I will instruct him to put aside some supplies for you, the kind that the hunters use."

* * *

"Walk into the forest and cut out the heart of a particular werewolf?" Kallian asked, her tone sceptical. "It's never that simple."

Theron nodded. "It won't be. I'm afraid my keeper was correct about the danger within this forest. My clan never stayed in this forest long."

Sereda nodded. "Daylen, Wynne, see if you can't assist the clan healers a little, find out a bit more about this affliction. Theron, what would you suggest?"

"We might speak with the storyteller. He might know something more about the area." Theron frowned thoughtfully. "And we should seek out Master Varathorn, stock up on potions before we go in."

Sereda nodded. "We should rest a bit before heading out into the forest."

Theron glanced at the others hesitantly. "I'd stay close to the centre of camp and be mindful. The Dalish are unused to strangers in their midst and a very mistrusting, especially to humans."

"So we have to watch what we say and do," said Faren.

"Just imagine that you are speaking to the human and dwavern nobles," Theron advised.

Faren raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that I mostly like to kick them in the balls."

"Mythal, _ema lanaste_ ," Theron muttered before walking away.

* * *

They found the storyteller at the fire.

" _Andaran atish'an, Lethallin_! Would you come and help us break our fast?"

Theron gestured at his companions. "We would like that."

He spread his hands in a gesture of welcome. "Come, then, and sit. Join us by the fire. I am Hahren Sarel, the clan's storyteller. You have one in your own clan I assume?"

"Yes, Paivel, our elder. I was his apprentice."

"Ah! Hahren Paivel still lives? That is good, for he was old even when I was but _da'len_. How lucky you are to have been reared with his tales. I notice you are… not alone. These companions of yours are Grey Wardens like yourself?"

"Some of them, yes."

"I am Leliana, and no Grey Warden at all. I am honoured to be here; I've heard so much about your people."

" _Andaran atish'an_ —enter this place in peace. I do find it odd that any of your kind would so readily follow one of the Dalish." He glanced at Theron. "Do you suppose you have been made a Grey Warden simply to get our assistance? Maybe they think we would not live up to the treaty otherwise."

"I assure you that's not the case." He was about to tell Sarel that they saved him when the man angrily shook his head.

"Oh, you do, do you? No offense, young one, but you don't know half the—"

"Please, Hahren Sarel, you are being most unkind to one who is not only of our blood, but also a guest who is here to help us."

"Of course… I apologise for my rudeness. Our losses have been great and I am… not myself."

"The hahren's own wife has perished from the werewolf's curse. We are mourning her death, here, and so many more to come."

"Not if I can help it." Theron gave Sarel a gesture of respect.

"We are glad to hear it. I should not have suspected otherwise. These have not been easy days for us, and the idea that we may yet have to abandon our ill to their fate… But let us not dwell on our problems. Is there something we can do to help you in your quest?"

"What can you tell us about the forest?"

"I know a few tales. Our clan has passed this way many times before, even when the shemlen lived in these parts. If you wish, I can tell you what I know. It is not a long story."

"Yes, tell us of the forest."

"Our legends say that before the shemlen came, the Brecilian forest was a place of our ancestors that predated even our oldest homeland. The people of the Imperium came here and gave the forest its name. If they found traces of our ancestors, we cannot say. If they did, those elves were slain or enslaved. We know only that a great many battles were fought here; these trees grow upon the graves of those who fell—shemlen and elves both."

"And those battles… tore the Veil?" Daylen asked.

"Indeed, very wise of you. There was so much death that the Veil into the Beyond was torn. The shemlen know the Beyond as "the Fade", the place of dreams and spirits. When the Veil is torn, spirits pass into our world freely. The legends say that one great spirit possessed the wolf that became Witherfang, who passed its curse of rage onto men and created werewolves."

"This Witherfang still exists today?" Theron asked.

"So Zathrian insists. He says that Witherfang does not age as the werewolves do. Witherfang is as much spirit as it is beast, and thus it is immortal. Perhaps it cannot even be slain. At the very least, it is old and powerful, much as Zathrian himself."

Sereda leaned forward. "How many werewolves are there?"

"No one knows. When the shemlen lived in these parts, the curse would spread anew to a few of them with each passing year. They would run off into the forest, never to be seen again. Eventually, all the shemlen left. One assumes the werewolves survive by passing their curse to their offspring. They have had no new blood… until now, that is."

Theron glanced back towards the wounded. "Have the hunters become werewolves?"

"It is said that one or two have turned already, though the keeper denies it. As for the rest, they will either die or turn, unless…" He sighed. "They are killed out of mercy. I would rather die than become a ravening, soulless beast. Wouldn't you?"

Theron nodded. That was the very choice that would one day await him. "That's all we needed to know."

"One last warning: the forest is like a thing alive. It changes as it wills, closing paths behind you and opening up new ones. Too many have become lost within, unable to find their way out. Were I you I would endeavour not to make the forest my enemy."

"Have you ever heard of an elf named Aneirin?" Daylen asked.

Wynne glanced at him in surprised. "I… I appreciate you trying to find him but what are the chances—"

"Aneirin the healer…?"

"You… know Aneirin?"

Wynne looked shocked. "He… he lives? No, it can't be him. Perhaps it is a common elven name…"

"No, I know of only one Aneirin."

"Ah, it make sense! Aneirin said that he was from the human cities. You are old friends then?"

"If it is the same Aneirin, then yes, Wynne knows him," said Daylen.

"If you seek Aneirin, you must venture into the forest. He prefers to be amidst the trees and the animals."

"Thank you all so much." Theron could have sworn that he saw a small tear in Wynne's eyes as she spoke.

* * *

Theron led Leliana over to the halla enclosure. The bard's eyes lit up at the sight of the animals. "Oh, they are beautiful."

A woman looked up, startled. "Who comes—g?! _Aneth ara_! I was so busy attending the halla, I did not hear you coming."

Theron gave her a concerned look, then gestured. "I notice you've separated this halla from the herd."

"I fear she may have been bitten during the werewolf attack. I have tried speaking with her, but she is too agitated for me to understand. The curse would not affect her as it would us, but it would still be lethal. And it may prove contagious to the other halla as well. I can find no wound on her, but if she's truly ill, then…" She sighed. "Then I will have to put her out of her misery. For her sake as well as that of the others."

Theron frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Do you have any skills that might help her? If you do, I would be grateful."

Theron gently extended a hand to the halla, letting it grow accustomed to his scent before he caressed its nose gently. It blew air on his hand, but let him approach, calming as he spoke to it softly in elvish. It was fortunate that he was good with animals from all his time of hunting and he spent part of his time looking after halla.

"Yes… that's it. She's calming down! That's it, love. Be calm. Tell me what troubles you…" She pressed her ear to the halla's throat as the halla made a soft, almost trilling noise. "Ah, I see. It is her life-mate who is sick, not her. He was bitten on the leg during the attack and she fears greatly for him. I did not realize another halla was injured. This will allow me to prevent the sickness from spreading to the entire herd. _Ma serannas_. You have done my clan a great boon this day. I will always be grateful for your help."

Theron smiled. "Unnecessary. It's… good, to see halla again. Some days I miss them more than my clan." He rubbed the halla gently, and she responded by leaning into him affectionately, pinning him between herself and the enclosure and making the liquid trilling sound again.

"May I…" Leliana asked hesitantly. Elora gave her a friendly nod as she went to check on the other halla. Theron continued petting the halla with one hand as he gently extended his other to Leliana. She took it and approached slowly. The halla took a step backwards, but extended her neck to sniff at Leliana's outstretched hand. She allowed Leliana to stroke her nose a few times before moving away. "Oh, she was so soft… silkier than a horse. More like… like a rabbit or cat."

Theron smiled. "Oh, they're a lot smarter than horses. Granted they can be stubborn, but they have long been friends to the Dalish. Horses must be led. Halla know where they are going."

"Thank you for showing me."

He smiled, then leaned and whispered to the halla. "I have to go now. I have to help save our friends."

It made one more trilling noise, then stepped back so he could leave. Leliana raised an eyebrow. "Do they really understand you?"

"At least on the same level Barkspawn understands Elissa."

* * *

Kallian was wandering around and then a child approached looking at a curiosity. She heard a few of the Dalish calling her a flat-ear and she knew that they were looking at her with more resentment then Theron's clan. Apparently don't see to trust city elves or humans as much as Theron's clan.

"Wow!" he said in wonder. "How come you aren't a Dalish like us?"

Faren, who wasn't too far away, chuckled. "Surely you know that not all elves are Dalish? Kallian here is from the cities."

The child pondered that a moment. "Are you very sad? Elves shouldn't have to live with humans if they don't want to. It's too bad you don't have a clan of your own."

Kallian wasn't quite sure what to say, she could hardly snap the child for not understanding her situation, but at the same time she was suppressing her urge to snap up at the child.

Faren could see this trouble coming a mile away and addressed the child. "So, where are your markings? I thought all Dalish were born with them."

"No, silly, you don't get them until you are a grown up."

Kallian decided that it was best to leave Faren with the child and then suddenly another of the Dalish saw her. This one, however, simply nodded. "I greet you, stranger. It is good to see another elf, even if you are not one of the wander clans. I trust my people have not been too harsh in their treatment of you?"

"I don't mind. I understand." She was strange to them, and they weren't at their best.

"That is very generous of you. Most would assume we are unkind as a rule, and that is not the case… especially not to a Grey Warden. But we have lost much, and it is easy to forget simple niceties at such a time. I understand you will search for the wolves in the Brecilian Forest. I would join you, but Zathrian has… forbidden me."

Kallian raised an eyebrow. "Forbidden you?"

The man looked frustrated. "We are banned from entering the forest now. I have… more cause than most, but I will not disobey my keeper."

"Why do you want to enter the forest?"

He sighed. "I suppose there is no harm in telling a fellow elf, but surely you have greater concerns than any problem of mine, no?"

The longer she was involved in this conversation, the better excuse she'd have not to go back over to where everyone was staring. "I'd like to hear about it."

"Well, perhaps you could help me with it. I would certainly appreciate anything you could do. My wife, Danyla, and I both fought the werewolves in the ambush. She was injured so gravely the curse spread rapidly in her. Zathrian fought hard to ease her pain, but there was little he could do. And though he says that Danyla is dead, he will not let me see her… her body. I am beginning to believe she became a werewolf, and that it is being kept from me so I do not go chasing after her… If I could just… know if Danyla is alive, or what happened to her… then I could be at peace."

"I'm sorry, that's terrible."

" _Ma serannas_ —thank you. The keeper means well, but… I must discover the truth for myself. If you are in the forest, perhaps you might… come across her, alive or dead. Any news would be better than none. And in return, I would be happy to gift you an amulet made by our craftsmen. It may fetch you some coin in the human lands."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You are most kind."

She saw Sereda gesture to her. "I should go."

* * *

Theron approached Master Varathorn, who was busy yelling at his apprentice. "What are you doing? You've warped the wood completely? Did you leave it out in the rain?"

"No, Master Varathorn, I… I think I just used too much heat…" said his apprentice.

Master Varathorn placed his fingers on the arch of his nose. "You're not smelling ore like a _durglen'en_! This is living word! It requires patience and delicate hands, not more heat!"

"My actions bring me sorrow, Master Varathorn…"

"And so they should. Truly the art will be lost to us forever at this rate!" He sighed he then noticed Theron and his party with him. "For where your deadwood and start a new, and I shall speak to our guest."

He then turned and looked at Theron. " _Andaran atish'an_ , friend. It has been some years since I met Master Ilen at the last gathering. He is still hale, I hope?"

Theron nodded. "He was fine last time I saw him, yes."

"That is good to hear. Your clan is more familiar to us than most, since we do not stay far from each other in this land." He then gave him a sympathetic look. "I met your father, for he was once keeper of your clan. You carry many of his features." He then looked up into the sky as if remembering a distant memory. "He spoke at the gathering, telling the clans that more of us need to voyage into the shemlen world and learn their ways. He would be proud to see his son a Grey Warden, I think."

Leliana saw a tear trickled down Theron's cheek as he clutched his locket. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say."

"Our people speak so little of the dead, especially those who ending…" He paused and gave Theron another sympathetic look. "In tragedy. I thought you should know, regardless."

Theron then looked down at his craft. "You seem quite advanced in old craft, Master."

"What little of the craft I learned has been passed on to me through generations, such is the time is taken us to learn a fraction of what has been lost. I do not make bows as fine as Master Ilen's, perhaps, but mine have caused more than one shelmlen to drool at the thought of possessing them. I hear you be heading out soon and if you do not mind can you keep an eye out for ironbark."

"I can certainly do that," said Theron as they began to trade supplies.

"If you do find some I will craft you abow the likes of which has never been seen."

As they walked away from Master Varathorn, Leliana noticed that he was still holding onto his locket.

"You all right?"

Theron blinked and realised he was clutching his locket. "Oh, yes I just wish my father could see me now."

Leliana placed a hand over his wrist. "I think he would be very proud of the man you've become."

Theron kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, _ma sa'lath_."


	51. Nature of the Beast

They were making their way through the forest to track down the werewolves. Theron was leading the way since he had a better idea of the terrain and he was the best track among them.

"Darkpawn. Hurlocks." Theron pointed. "Not many."

"Let's clear them out, just to be safe," said Sereda.

It took them only moments. Tracks caught Theron's eyes. He gestured for Sereda's attention, then jerked his head and began following the tracks. They led him to a hunter, a wounded man that had tried to crawl into a shelter.

"Wynne?" he called out.

The mage worked her healing magic over the hunter, and he opened his eyes. "What? Who… wh-who comes?" The wounded man focused his eyes on Theron. The irises were starting to turn to gold.

"You're badly wounded. What happened to you?"

"We were sent to find Witherfang… bring his heart… attacked… I…" He passed out again.

Sereda glanced over at Theron as Wynne and Daylen set to work on the injured Dalish. "Darkspawn in the woods, and the camp stripped of its defenders. Faren, you and Sten take the injured man back to the camp. Shale, Zevran, Oghren, and Leliana go with them, shore up their defences and make sure they know of the darkspawn."

Sten nodded.

Faren looked at her grimly. "And let me guess if you aren't back by morning, come rescue you?"

Sereda grimaced. "That thought crossed my mind."

* * *

Theron and Elissa took point as they continued into the woods. Sereda stayed close to the mages, as Kallian and Alistair brought up the rear. Theron held up a fist, bringing the party to a halt just before a footbridge over the small stream they'd been following. He sniffed at the air and gestured for them to be on guard, when werewolves burst out of the woods in front of them.

One of them drew itself up. Dark brown fur covered the beast, which stood nearly seven feet in height. It snarled. "Hrrr… The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters." It snapped at him. "Another of the Dalish, come to put us in our place, come to make us pay for our attack."

Theron blinked. "You speak? I thought werewolves were savage beasts."

"We are beasts, but we are no longer simple and mindless. Let that thought chill your spine. You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrr. Turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed. Hrrr. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

Sereda looked at the wolves, taking in both their size and their claws. "You're the werewolves who ambushed the Dalish, then?"

"We are." It slashed a claw at the air in Theron's direction. "I regret only that we did not inflict every single one of them with the curse that night."

Sereda glanced at Theron. He was just as confused as she was. "You sound as if you hate the Dalish a great deal."

"That we do. How dare they send you here against us! Turn and leave, while you still have the chance!"

Theron shook his head. "I would prefer to talk to you. I mean you no harm."

Swiftrunner snarled. "Was it not Zathrian who sent you? Hrrr. He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!"

"You talk of Zathrian as if you know him." Theron narrowed his eyes. The _hahren_ seemed to have left a few things out.

"Hrrr. We have never met, he and I. He would not survive the experience, I swear it."

"Why, exactly? Why do you hate him so much?"

"You know nothing, do you? Nothing of us and even less of those you serve. You are a fool, and we are done talking. Run from the forest while you can. Run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed."

Theron quickly drew Starfang and sliced the head off the charging wolves in the throat, dropping it in its tracks, but the others were upon them almost before he could defend himself. He noted almost absently that these werewolves were more feral in appearance than Swiftrunner and his companions had been.

The wolves with the werewolves circled the combatants, coming in to try to flank the warriors. The mages kept a steady stream of spells to prevent the fighters from getting overwhelmed.

Barkspawn let out a furious bark and Elissa swung her blades at the werewolves came anywhere near her. Kallian threw herself into Wynne, knocking the older mage out of the path of a leaping werewolf. The humongous wolf bore the elf to the ground and closed its jaws around her arm before Morrigan unleashed a bolt of lightning into the beast. Kallian rolled from under it as it twitched and opened its throat with her sword. Her left arm hung limp, but she stepped back into the fray, keeping the wolves from getting to the casters as Wynne got back to her feet.

A werewolf, its fur singed and smoking, raked its claws down Elissa's leg before Barkspawn's jaws closed around its throat. Alistair charged in to take the pressure off Kallian. Daylen downed a potion before gathering power around her hands. The resulting fireball took out the charging wolves as well as several trees as the mage collapsed in exhaustion.

Sereda smashed the last werewolf to the ground with her shield, and Faren took the opportunity to shot an arrow at its throat.

"Status?" Sereda asked, walking to where Wynne was helping into a sitting position

Theron pulled the arrow out of the werewolf. "These things are as tough as ogres."

Alistair half-carried Elissa to the mages, ignoring her protest. Morrigan began healing the scratches Kallian had taken while guiding him to Wynne. Kallian sat heavily next to Daylen. Wynne knelt next to him and frowned. "Theron, would you give me a hand here? It needs to be set before I can heal it."

Theron nodded, and took Kallian's arm. The female elf grunted as Theron slid the bone back into place and held it while Wynne wove the healing spell into the injury. Wynne then quickly repeated the spell on Elissa.

Sereda surveyed the group. "Do we need to return to the camp?"

Wynne frowned. "Daylen, Morrigan, and I could use a bit of a rest, but we'll be fine. I'm more concerned about Elissa and Kallian."

Elissa frowned. "I've been scratched worse than that doing needlepoint."

"It's not the wound that worries me," said Wynne.

Sereda frowned. "You think they might have been infected?"

"It's a possibility we must consider. We don't know if the taint will protect you from the werewolf curse."

"All the more reason to keep moving," said Kallian.

"How's your arm?" Sereda asked.

Wynne answered before Kallian could, "she's lost a fair amount of blood, but the arm was a clean break."

"Keep an eye on them. We'll rest for an hour, and then keep going." Sereda looked over the dead wolves. "These seem to be different than the ones we met earlier."

"Very," said Theron studying them. "I doubt these ones could talk."

* * *

"Thoughts?" said Sereda.

"That Swiftrunner guy really wanted to eat Theron," said Kallian.

Sereda sighed. "Useful thoughts?"

"The _Hahren_ knows more than he told us," said Theron frowning.

"Some of the Dalish are starting to turn," said Kallian.

"You sure?" Theron asked.

"Because of that," she said pointing

They turned and saw that she was pointing at a werewolf. Before they could stop her she made her way towards the werewolf which stayed crouched as she approached. It sniffed at her. "P-please… help… listen…" It lowered itself a bit more as he came closer. "I am not… the mindless beast I appear to be…"

Kallian went closer, crouching down in front of the beast. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"They… I am cursed, turned into this creature. The curse, it… it burns in me!" It gave an agonized cry. "I… fled into the forest. The werewolves, they… took me in. But I had to return. I had to!" It moved closer to him.

Sereda saw Theron lift his bow, and held up a hand to prevent him from firing an arrow.

"You are… an elf, but not one of the Dalish. I was, until my… change. Have you… seen my clan?" it asked, gasping as it spoke.

"Danyla."

"Yes."

"Your keeper, Zathrian, is the one who sent us here."

"The keeper sent you? Then…" it drew back slightly. "You seek Witherfang."

"Yes."

"I know why you seek him. But…" it moved forward again, reaching out and setting it's clawed hand on Kallian's arm. Theron glanced at Sereda again, but she simply shook her head. "There is no time to explain. You must listen…" It shook in pain. "The scarf I wear… bring it to Athras. Tell him I love him. Tell him… I am dead and with the gods. I beg you…"

"I spoke to Athras. He worries about you."

"I want him to be at peace… He is a good man. Please do not… let him suffer thinking of me." The werewolf screamed in pain. "The curse… is fire in my blood!"

Kallian stood, and drew her blade. The werewolf looked up at him beseechingly. "Yes. Please! End it for me! End it quickly!"

The blade came down, and the wolf went still. She bent and took the scarf before returning to the others.

"Maker," Alistair whispered under his breath.

* * *

Elissa began to wonder if Daylen was mad. She watched the mage talking to the hermit, apparently engaging him in some kind of game of riddles. Next to her, Sereda looked just as concerned as she.

She felt Alistair's hand on the small of her back, and turned to see a worried look on his face. "I'm fine," she assured him. "No sudden growth of back hair, claws, fangs or anything related."

"What about cravings for undercooked roast?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"I promise, if I get the urge to bite anything, you'll be the first to know."

He gave her a suspicious look. Elissa leaned into him, and watched Daylen trade a book for an acorn before coming back over to them. "He says werewolf lair is to the north, but there are trees enchanted to block the path. He can give us a way to fool the trees so that they will let us pass, but we have to go kill an oak for him first."

Sereda sighed. "Theron, I think there was an oak just before we…"

"That was no oak that was a sylvan."

Sereda frowned. "A what?"

"Believe it or not trees can get possessed by demons. This section of forest has a bloody history, and it's not uncommon for spirits to be drawn over the veil and end up inhabiting a living tree instead of a living body."

Alistair just stared at him. "A… possessed tree. You are having me on."

"They say seeing is believing so I'll show you," said Theron.

* * *

"Whatcha think of the Dalish?" Faren asked as he and Zevran walked a patrol circuit around the camp.

Zevran shrugged. "I know little enough of the Dalish other than the fact that my mother was one. Or so I was told. She had fallen in love with an elven woodcutter and accompanied him back to the city, leaving her clan behind for good. And there, of course, the woodcutter died of some filthy disease and my mother was forced into prostitution to pay off his debts. Oldest tale in the book."

"That's sodding horrible."

"Is it? It seemed normal enough a tale growing up, no different than the other elven boys in the whorehouse." He shrugged again. "I didn't know my mother, either, of course. She died giving birth to me. My first victim, as it were. We were all raised communally by the whores. It was a happy enough existence, ignoring the occasional beating, until eventually I was sold to the Crows. I brought a good price, so I hear."

"Sorry ta hear it."

Zervran looked taken aback. "That's very kind of you to say, but it's not necessary." He shrugged. "It could have been much worse. Shall I tell you about what happened to the other whorehouse boys who did not fetch a decent price with the Crows?"

"Got a fairer idea than I'd like," Faren muttered.

Zevran shot him a surprised look, then nodded. "People like you and I are not the product of happy lives of contentment."

"You can say that again."

"People like…" Faren just shrugged. "My original point is that my mother's Dalish nature was always a point of fascination for me." He sighed. "Through all the years of my Crow training, the one thing of my mother's that I possessed was a pair of gloves. They were of Dalish make, I knew that much, and beautiful. I had to keep them hidden, of course, as we were not allowed such things. Eventually they were discovered, and I never saw them again."

"Sod it, you had any happy times?" Faren shook his head. At least he'd had Rica.

"Oh, there has been plenty. To tell the truth, it is because I expected nothing more. Still, even I eventually thought that it would be better for me if I ran off to join the famous Dalish when one of their clans drew near Antiva City." He chuckled ruefully. "Naturally the reality did not live up at all to the fantasies I had constructed as a boy, staring at those gloves. But," he waved dismissively. "Such is life."

* * *

Lanaya gave Faren a slightly disapproving look. "I am told you were instrumental in bringing our Cammen and Gheyna together."

"That a problem?"

"Not strictly speaking, though by our traditions Cammen is still _da'len_ : a child. It is not an appropriate match at this time."

Faren grinned up at her. "Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

"We try to teach our young to wean themselves off the impatience that humans suffer from. Their belief that everything must happen now is what destroyed us long ago."

"Ain't sure you noticed, but I'm not exactly human."

She shook her head, and then smiled. "There is no real harm in what you did. I do not doubt your intentions were good."

Faren shrugged. "If this whole blight thing has taught me anything, it's not to underestimate elf kids. The two that travels with us kills ogres the way most folks swat mosquitoes. Don't mind my saying, you got a different accent than the rest. It's a bit closer to Kallian's…"

"My parents were servants to a human merchant whose caravans plied the southern routes. One day, bandits killed him and my parents both. I was the only survivor, just a young girl, and the bandits took me. I was their… servant… for several years."

"They get dead?" With all the chaos in Ferelden, he didn't like to think about how often her story might be repeated.

"Yes."

"Good." At least with Alistair's butt going on the throne, there would be a chance to do something. Maybe he'd grab Kallian and Zevran would start taking care of the bandit problem after they were done with the darkspawn.

"Long years have reflection have allowed me to come to terms with it, to put them in perspective." She smiled and looked around the ships. "I can only imagine what would have happened had the clan not saved me from them. I owe them my life for that. And more."

"How'd they happen to rescue you?"

"The bandits killed a scout when the clan passed near their camp. When the clan discovered him, Zathrian came looking for his killers. He followed their tracks for almost a month. And when he finally caught up to us, he fell on the bandits like a terror. No one could stop him. I sat there and watched him attack them in a blur, and I revelled in every blow. When he saw me, the fury in his eyes turned to pity. He took me back to the clan and I have been here ever since."

"So you became keeper?"

"I am not a keeper. I am Zathrian's first. Though because I was not born into the clan, becoming his first was very difficult. We Dalish have old traditions."

"Noticed. Can't travel with Wolf and not."

She laughed. "The clans come from the ranks of the nobility that once ruled the Dales, you see. The keepers of the clan have the strongest and purest blood that reaches back to the days of Arlathan. I had to compete against the other candidates for first, to be better than them in everything simply because I was not of the old blood."

"So if Wolf's daddy was a keeper, what you're saying is that he is some kind of elf prince?"

"No, it doesn't work quite like that."

Faren frowned. "What did Zathrian think of all that?"

"He was proud of me. I've always thought of him as a father, in a way, and he could not hide his pleasure when I became his first. The clan has placed great trust in me. One day, I will lead them and be the one who secures our future."

He nodded. "Good on you. If'n you don't mind my askin, well… some of your folks have been just a bit… well… hostile." He shrugged.

She sighed. "They have reason. Since the days of Arlathan, my people have been either subjugated or homeless."

"Arlathan... Wolf's got a few stories about the place. Good ones."

"It was our ancestral home, long ago with the humans first came to these lands. We were free then, and immortal. We did not know how to deal with the humans and in the end, they turned their power against us and destroyed Arlathan. Our ancestors were enslaved and our culture lost forever."

"Weren't that those Tevinter? Same folks what cause the blight?"

"Yes."

"Elves eventually got free though. At least most places."

"Yes. After a millennium of slavery, our people were freed by Andraste, the human's prophet who spawned the Chantry."

"So how come you don't worship that Maker fellow?"

"We worship the Creators, as we always have. We give thanks to Andraste for her part in our freedom, but we do not worship her or her god."

Fareb nodded. "I wonder why elves still get dumped on like they were casteless."

"Casteless?"

"Dwarves that dwarves don't really consider to be dwarves. Like me."

"And your lady friend?" Faren stared at her and she smiled. "I could till by the way you looked at one another."

Faren shrugged. "Well, back to your question. No, believe it or not, she used to be a princess. Actually, I think she is again. At least her brother is the one sitting on the throne down there. She spent most of her life trying to get give the casteless rights."

She smiled. "It is a rare person for someone to turn their back on tradition in order to make it better."

He winked at her. "For a good cause. Who knows maybe your lot will get special treatment after this Blight business is over."

"You have a high opinion of the Dalish."

Faren chuckled. "Despite what I say to Wolf and considering that he was an apprentice storyteller. He is a very accomplished warrior and tracker. Killer? She ain't Dalish, but I've seen her stab plenty of darkspawn. Stone, once this Witherfang business is dealt with, I plan to just go up to the Archdemon and tell him ' _might want to turn your little horde around and slink back to your nest, we got elves_.' And then, beer. I'm buyin. I have to make sure that Wolf doesn't drink me over the table a third time." He considered. "So what do you Dalish drink, anyway?"

* * *

Daylen saw that Kallian was trying to hide it from the others the infection she got from the werewolves. He hadn't bothered to mention it to the others, because he didn't fancy them thinking she would turn into a ravenous wolf and attacked them out of the blue. He knew the faster they could get to this Witherfang the faster they can get the cure they needed.

"This is strange. The werewolves would not use such a camp, would they? Whoever this belongs to must be nearby," Wynne looked around.

"It could belong to some of the Dalish hunters," Sereda suggested.

"It doesn't look Dalish," said Theron.

Barkspawn whined and yawned.

"Look around," said Sereda. She was staring at the fire as if hypnotized.

Alistair blinked, and then shook his head. "I sense magic at work. The fire is… it's weakening us. Can you feel it? It… it wants us to stay."

Sereda sat down next to the fire, adding a stick. Across from her, Morrigan sat down on one of the bedrolls, smoothing it before laying upon it. Daylen started to walk towards her. No. He blinked.

Alistair took Elissa's hand, and pulled her with him into the tent. Theron sat across from Sereda, as Wynne seated herself on a log. Daylen started to take another step. His legs felt leaden. No. He blinked, and shook his head. Get away. Now. Morrigan patted the bedroll next to her and smiled at him invitingly. It's a trap. Can't you feel it? "Why are you making camp?" he asked.

"It's a lucky find. It must have been abandoned not long ago," said Theron. He started to unstrap his armour.

The veil is thin here. "We need to leave. Now."

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport," said Kallian. She laid down on one of the bedrolls, curling herself into a ball and closing her eyes.

He could see it now, the spirits beyond the veil. Sereda's eyes were closing, as were Theron's. Daylen saw Morrigan start to nod off. The fatigue was starting to drag at him. To keep them awake it kept on repeating the Warden motto over and over again. He then fired a fireball as the shade appeared.

Dimly he heard Sereda's voice call his name. They were waking. He took a moment to compose his face before turning around.

They were looking around, confusion on their faces. He sheathed the sword. "An abandoned camp in the middle of a demon haunted forest full of werewolves, and you all decide to take naps?" He shook his head, and then gestured at the now visible pile of bodies on one end of the camp.

"Clearly, this site is enchanted," said Wynne.

Sereda shook her head and stood up. "What were we doing?"

"I think… we were hunting a talking oak tree… or did I just dream that?" Kallian asked.

"No, I think that is actually what we were doing," said Theron.

Alistair pushed the tattered remnants of the tent off himself and Elissa, and then stood up. He glanced at Daylen. "How come it didn't affect you?"

"Ever since the Circle of Magi I've been disciplined my mind's eye to prepare for situations like this," said Daylen.

"How do we find the right one?"

Daylen considered the question. "It's probably going to have some residual fade energy and…"

"Daylen, go with Theron. The rest of you, be ready to kill what they point at."

"Yes, oh fearless leader," said Alistair.

* * *

Daylen followed Theron towards the grove. A couple of the trees seemed to bend and sway in their direction, but none actually moved towards them. An oak with light coloured leaves shook as they approached. A voice, sounding almost intrigued, seemed to float from it as it turned to face them. "What manner of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?"

Daylen blinked. "Can't you see me? I am a human."

"Ahhhh, yes, I remember thy kind. So brief of life and all but blind to the peril you cause, the lives you take, such chaos is sown within they wake." A branch extended, stopping about a foot from her. "Allow me a moment to welcome thee. I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder tree."

Daylen reached out and took the branch, shaking it as he would a hand. "I am pleased to meet you. I'm Daylen Amell."

Morrigan's voice was incredulous. "It… rhymes? 'Tis a rhyming tree. One can only imagine what manner of spirit is involved here."

The oak's voice grew hopeful. "And unless thou thinkst it far too soon, might I ask of thee a boon?"

"Why do you speak in rhymes?"

"I do not know. Why dost thou not? Thy words seem plain, a mundane lot. Perhaps a poet's soul's in me… Does that make me a poet tree?" It laughed, leaves shaking.

Daylen rubbed his beard. "A poet tree. Yes, I get it."

"It was but a simple jest, a jibe to entertain my guest." The tree seemed to bow.

Daylen nodded. "I have a question, if I could. We met a hermit in the wood."

Theron threw up his hands and walked back to the others.

"That is the thief, the one I seek. It is he who rendered my future bleak."

"Perhaps you could assist us with our plan, we have to save the Dalish clan."

It rumbled slightly. "I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire: as I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn." The leaves shook. "All I have is my being, my seed. Without it I am alone indeed. I cannot go and seek it out; yet I shall die if left without."

"What you ask is of little cost," he reached into his belt pouch. "Is this the acorn you lost?"

The tendrils took it from her almost reverently. "My joy soars to new heights indeed! I am reunited with my seed!" Another tendril handed her a staff of knotted wood. "This cannot pass without reward; I shall give what little I can afford. Keep this branch of mine with thee, and pass throughout the forest free."

"I must be going on my way, perhaps we shall speak again one day?"

"I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end. May sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong."

He gave the tree a bow, then turned around and blinked. His companions were all just staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just that it's weird that you're talking to a tree," said Alistair.

"Never mind that," said Sereda. "We have a mission to complete."

* * *

"Yes? What is it you need?" Zathrian raised an eyebrow.

"Just finished walkin a patrol. Ain't sensing any darkspawn around. Might have just been that little band. Advanced scouts, maybe."

"Are you certain you accounted for all of them?"

"Wolf said we got them all, so we did. Nothing can escape his keen eye."

"Good. We have enough trouble without darkspawn."

Faren stretched, then glanced up at Zathrian. "So, I spoke to Lanaya."

Zathrian raised an eyebrow. "And what did she have to say."

"She's got a high opinion of you."

His face became warm. "And I of her. One day she will be keeper after I am gone. She is more than ready."

"Seems to have a good head on her shoulders. She said you've been keeper a very long time."

"That's true." Pride showed in his voice. "Hundreds of years, if you must know. Slowly the Dalish will all know once again the agelessness of the elves. For now, only a few of us have regained that ability." Wariness showed in his eyes. "But I cannot say any more on that. I trust your curiosity is sated?"

Faren's eyes widened. "Wolf told us how the elves used to be immortal, but I didn't believe it until now." He twitched a shoulder. "She said you lost your family."

Zathrian's voice was pained. "I… would rather not speak of it. It is very painful for me, even now after so long. The werewolves were responsible. That is all you need to know, and should adequately explain my hatred of them, no? Let us leave it at that."

"Sorry. Didn't mean ta…" Faren sighed. "Listen Wolf lost his parents before he got to know them."

"Yes, I know that," said Zathrian. "Cyrvin kept on saying how we should interact with _humans_." Faren noticed the bitterness in his voice. "But look what happened he got killed by both humans and city elves and his lover could not live without him so much so that she left their child. It only proves that we should stay far away from humans."

"From what I understand they were just bandits not exactly the best of humanity or city elves. Take the advice from a non-bias individual and say that you shouldn't give up hope looking away to achieve peace."

"I appreciate your device, but what can dwarf understand between humans and elves."

"Well, maybe my friends can prove it when they take care of this Witherfang."

"I hope you are correct."

Faren was silent for a few minutes, considering. It felt like he was missing something. He shrugged. "Heard a legend once, bout the fall of Arlathan. To flee the humans hunting them, a clan of elves came down to one of the thaigs. Cadash thaig, I think it might have been. Story says that the things wrought by the magic of the elves and the hammers of the dwarves were some of the greatest marvels ever created. 'Cept it was long enough ago that nobody knows what those marvels were, and that thaig was lost to spawn. Don't suppose you'd know the truth of any of it?"

"I recall stories of a clan that sought sanctuary with the dwarves, but not what fate eventually befell them."

"Well, suppose all that's left is to keep the spawn from taking more. I'm gonna walk another patrol." He walked away, lost in thought. There was something else here, he just couldn't see it.

* * *

"We are invaded! Intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart! Fall back to the ruins! Protect the Lady!"

They surged forward, attacking the wolves. Sereda was about to yell to press the attack when a giant white wolf landed in their midst. Alistair jumped backwards in surprise, and the werewolf he'd been about to skewer scrambled backwards and ran. The wolf snarled, then ran off after the others.

"That beast 'tis most likely Witherfang," said Morrigan.

"Yeah. Got that. Alistair, you all right?" Sereda asked.

"Just startled."

Daylen looked at Sereda. "What he meant when he said he said ' _protect the Lady_ '. What lady?"

Sereda turn to look in the direction the wolves had fled. "Theron, Morrigan, any thoughts?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Maybe an apostate hiding with them?" Theron offered.

"Let's press on."

They started forward again. Theron's eyes widened as he walked a bit ahead. "I've seen ruins like these…" he shook his head and looked back at them. "It has to be a thousand years old, at least. If not more." He turned back. "I'd advise caution the last time I ventured into ruins like this I got hit by the blight."

"Wonderful," said Kallian.

Sereda looked at the mages. "Daylen, Morrigan, Wynne, keep an eye out."


	52. The Lady of the Forest

They ventured into the ruins cautiously and one of the first thing they noticed was a ghostly child wandering the corridors looking frightened and scared.

" _Mamae? Mamae na mara san_ …"

Sereda watched Theron cautiously approach the ghostly form of the child. He tried speaking to it in elvish.

" _Mamae! Mamae! Mamae!_ " The figure's face showed stark terror, and it ran off screaming. " _Mamae! Mamae, se vara sal!_ "

"I think I got the gist of that," said Daylen. "Mummy, I'm lost."

"I can't find you," Theron finished. He shook its head. "This place is definitely human made, but there are elven artefacts here. It could be that this was a place of refuge for the elves before the Imperium had full control over the land."

"Humans and elves?" said Sereda shocked. "The only time those two races have joined forces was during Andraste's uprising."

"Exactly, maybe there's more history inside this ruin," said Theron.

"For now we need to find the werewolves," said Sereda nodded. "There has to be another way past that door."

* * *

"Getting dark soon," Faren muttered.

"Shale and I will stand the first watch," said Sten.

Faren nodded at him. He started to turn around. Then he narrowed his eyes. He scanned the camp. After a moment, he tilted his head to one side. "Sten?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see that keeper fellow anywhere?"

Sten glanced down at him, and then looked around the camp. "I do not."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Sereda's orders were to guard the camp."

"I know." Faren looked up. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying"

* * *

Daylen was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. An elaborately carved gemstone lay partially concealed by the dusty remnants of an old tome. He bent, and took a closer look. Inside appeared to be a pool of blood, rippling slowly as the gem vibrated. He reached down to pick it up.

Memories seemed to flood into him. He saw a city rising amidst a forest, delicately spiralling upwards until the tops of both tree and tower disappeared into the very clouds. An army was on the march, dressed in armour of burnished coppery metal. A griffin took wing from the balcony on one of the towers. And then the memory seemed to recoil from him in fear. New images flooded his mind, imprisonment. Loneliness. An emptiness more profound than when he'd woken without the rage. Who are you? What are you? He directed his thoughts at the presence.

There was a sense of bewilderment, and then a trembling sort of hope as it seemed to reach back out towards him. Real. Another sensation, time, rushing through his mind like a dragon. Time in which to go mad, then sane, then mad again, sleeping between. A mage, in glittering silver armour, seen through the fog of a span of time too great for him to fully comprehend. What is this place? What happened here?

Images slowly formed in response to the question. Serenity. Immortal elves in endless sleep, tribute offered to the gods. Violence. War. Memories jumbled together. He thought a few of them might be his own. War with humans?

Humans had come before. They had built these halls. War. Other humans. More war. The elves and humans who had built the halls laying slaughtered in the ruins. How did you end up in this gem?

Elves and humans screaming, attempting to flee. Terror. Terror of something blurred and lost to the ages. Or perhaps terror of something he simply lacked the foundation to comprehend. Fleeing into the life gem, leaving the body behind. Certainty that someone would come. Rescue. A river of time. A sense of himself touching the gem. Now. You were once a mage?

Images of the elf in silver armour. Mage and warrior. _Dirth'ena enaslin_. Knowledge that led to victory. Arcane warrior. What is an arcane warrior exactly?

Elven mages, channelling spells into strength. Spell in one hand, sword in the other. An offer. Knowledge. Teach. An offer, a plea. Oblivion. How would I give you the release you seek?

Uncertainty. A stone altar. The gem laid upon the altar. The gem vibrating and exploding. A yearning for death, more keen than any blade. Hopeless. Hope. Hopeless. Hope. Please. Yes, I will try to help you.

Desperation. Searching. Trying to remember where to find the altar. Can't remember. So long ago. Walls new, white and clean. A library. Students gathered around a teacher. The teacher standing behind the altar. I see it.

Emotion. Tremulous hope. The teacher an elf in silver armour. The student an elf in splint mail, eyes turning yellow. A question. Yes, give me your memories.

Knowledge. A flood of images, lessons. Sword in hand, sparing, back and forth. Spells. Overwhelming, sweet pain. Falling into bed after a satisfying bout. Promise. Release. Farewell.

He set the artefact on the stone altar.

Joy. Relief. Oblivion.

He shook his head and blinked. A glance over his shoulder saw Sereda talking to about which direction to go. He looked down at the broken gem laying on the altar. Only seconds had passed, and nobody seemed to have noticed.

He glanced back at Sereda. Maybe he wouldn't mention it to her. She was worried enough already.

* * *

Kallian watched in rapt fascination as Theron went through the motions of the ritual. She opened her mouth to ask a question, and felt Elissa hand cover it. She sighed.

He took the jug of water over to the altar. She opened her mouth to ask a question, and Alistair's hand caught her chin and firmly closed it again. She sighed.

Theron knelt, bowing his head in prayer. He picked up the jug, and took a sip of water. Theron knelt back at the fountain, and slowly poured the water back into the pool.

The earthen jug shattered. Slowly, the huge metal door swung open. Alistair and Elissa stood up to re-join the others. Kallian crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before following.

* * *

" _Viran se lan'aan? Ir annala for ros_ …" The spirit flowed from one side of the dias to the other. " _Nae! Ga rahn s'dael! Ga rahn!_ "

" _Mana. Ir halani_ ," Theron called out to it.

" _Ir emah'la shal! Ir emah'la shal!_ " The shade wailed, then attacked. Theron defended himself, knocking it away with Starfang. It wailed again, and dissolved.

"I'm not sure trying to talk to them is doing any good," said Kallian.

"What did it say?" Sereda asked.

Theron shook his head. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure. But if I had to guess I'd say it asked us how we found this place, that it had been lost for centuries. And then it accused us of…" He sighed as Kallian pushed aside the lid of the sarcophagus to look inside. "Desecrating its grave what are you doing?"

"Looking. Who buries their dead under a tree?"

He closed the lid. "The Dalish."

"Oh."

"Theron?" Alistair called out. "You might want to look at this."

Theron gave Daylen a look, and then walked over to where Alistair was standing. A set of elven armour stood on a rack. It was metal, but it looked almost as though it had been… grown. It actually smelled of fresh grass. He caressed it, and it felt warm to his touch. Alistair grinned at him. "Looks made for you."

"Could do a bit of work, but yes," said Theron. He put the armour into his pack.

* * *

"Does anyone else smell…" Daylen started to say.

The dragon landed on the platform in front of them. She spread her wings and hissed before sending a swath of fire their way. They dodged in various directions.

"Dragon shit" Sereda asked. She and Alistair began moving towards the dragon, shields ready, keeping it focused on them as the others started to circle behind. Theron moved behind them, firing arrows.

Kallian started to move in, and the dragon leapt away. It opened its mouth to breath fire at the female elf, who barely managed to dodge and somehow skidded underneath the dragon for stabbing it in the gut.

"Well, that was fun," said Theron.

"Dragon seemed to get everywhere," said Sereda.

"Let's be thankful it wasn't a High Dragon and this time," said Daylen.

* * *

Faren shook the sleep out of his head when Sten woke him. He elbowed Zevran, and the elf made a rude gesture before getting up. Sten was already shaking Oghren awake. "Any sign of that keeper fellow?" Faren asked him quietly.

"None," Sten replied.

"Any trouble?"

"Strange as it seems, no."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. This many wounded… why ain't the wolves attacking? I mean if it was me I would attack at night." He shook his head. "Maybe the others have them too busy elsewhere."

"They do display a skill for attracting trouble."

Faren smirked and nodded. "Rest. Be ready to head out after the others at first light."

* * *

Theron barely had time to call a warning before two arrows caught him in the chest, and he fell. He saw Alistair move in front of him, and heard more arrows clang off Alistair's shield and breastplate. Sereda and Kallian moved to close as Wynne knelt next to him.

The door on the other side of the corridor broke open, and more of the undead began to pour through. "Sereda," Alistair yelled.

"Got this," said Kallian to her, and she turned back to help Alistair protect the others.

Elissa fought against the corpses that came down the corridor from a room at the end, aided by the spells of Daylen and Morrigan.

Elissa was worn out by the time the last one fell. She sighed, and sat down on the stone floor. "Alistair, hold him," Wynne ordered. Alistair immediately knelt and leaned forward, pinning Theron to the ground. Wynne put her hands on either side of one of the arrows. Her hands glowed with white energy, and she nodded to Daylen. Daylen inhaled, and pulled out the arrow.

Theron cursed in elvish. The two mages repeated the process with the second arrow. Sereda smiled down at the man. "We have got to get you heavier armour."

"Heavier armour would only slow me down," said Theron accepted Alistair's hand up.

"Well, you could try to learn a bit more nimble," said Elissa.

Sereda gave him a concerned look, and then turned to see the mages. Daylen was offering Wynne a lyrium potion. "Daylen, Wynne, do we need to head back?"

"Perhaps it would be…"

"Might not be an option," said Kallian's voice.

"Why not?" Theron asked, and then took a step backwards. "By the Dread Wolf…"

"Interesting choice of words," said Kallian.

In front of them were several werewolves and they looked thirsty for blood. Sereda noticed that they were shifting their gaze mostly upon Theron as if he was a bag of meat.

The werewolves moved towards them. Kallian drew her weapons, a pair of twin swords. Daylen readied his staff. He then blasted them with a fireball which caused them to attack as a pack.

Theron had enough strength to pull out his bow and fire several arrows. He took down about two of them before they were upon them and Sereda and Alistair raise their shields to hold them back while Kallian snuck behind them and stabbing them from the rear. Daylen, Morrigan and Wynne provided support from the rear firing spells and supporting them with their magic.

"That was fun," said Theron as the last of the werewolves fell.

"By fun you mean utterly terrifying then yes it was fun," said Alistair.

"We must be getting close by now," said Sereda.

"If we turned back we will lose the ground we've gained," said Theron.

Despite their injuries and the lack of supplies Sereda had to agree this was their only chance to Witherfang. "We move forward."

* * *

"Time to get moving," Faren said as he woke Sten.

Sten picked up his breastplate and began buckling the straps around himself. "The night was peaceful, then?"

"Kinda creepy, really." Faren shook his head. "You know, I think I sorta hate the woods."

* * *

Sereda stepped into the next room. Theron and Kallian stood between them and the werewolves. A giant among the wolves, nearly eight feet in height stood on a dais. The other wolves ranged behind him, but he held up a hand to forestall them. "Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease! We do not wish any more of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?"

"Like you parleyed with the Dalish?" Fury filled Theron's voice.

"Hrrr, that was different." The giant grey werewolf lowered his head, and held out his hands. "The Lady believes that the Dalish have not told you everything, so she has asked that you be brought to her. She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one."

Sereda could see the fury in in Theron eyes and walked up to him. "This may be our only chance to find out what's going on," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Theron nodded. "Then take us to this Lady."

The werewolf nodded slowly. "Follow me. But I warn you, if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay."

Sereda glanced at the others. Their faces were as confused as hers. She narrowed her eyes. Then she sheathed her sword.

* * *

The woman was clearly a spirit. Her skin was tinged green, and vines grew up her naked body, forming into hands as they reached the ends of her arms. Her hair flowed down her shoulders like spilled ink.

Daylen could sense something ancient and powerful around her. It was like that she was the forest itself, but it felt as if she was trapped, shackled against her will.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest." The Lady's voice was hauntingly beautiful as it echoed through the chamber, sweet as the mother Daylen could barely remember.

"Really?" said Theorn in a disrespectful voice. "You seem more like the Lady of the Ruin to me."

"You will not speak to the Lady in this manner!" Swiftrunner started to surge forward.

"Hush, Swiftrunner. Your urge for battle has seen only the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?"

The brown werewolf knelt before her, a gesture of respect and adoration. "No, my lady. Anything but that."

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider, to set our rage aside. I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature."

"As do we all, Lady," said Sereda.

"Truer words were never spoken. But few could claim the same as these creatures: that their very nature is a curse forced upon them. No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you." The lady smiled, descending a few paces down the steps.

"Is that so?" Theron's voice was sceptical. "Such as?"

"It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer."

Daylen could see the surprise in Theron's eyes. There were no lies within the lady's voice and even their were she had no reason to lie to them.

The woman continued speaking. "Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then." Sereda shot Theron a look. He met her eyes and shook his head, clearly confused. "He had a son and daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting the human tribe captured them both."

"Hrrr…" Swiftrunner's voice sounded pained and reluctant. "The humans… tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but she learned later she was… with child. She… killed herself."

"So Zathrian cursed them, I take it?" Elissa asked.

Swiftrunner looked at her, then nodded slowly. "Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be." He stood. "Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures…"

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is," the woman said. "They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."

Swiftrunner gazed at her with enraptured eyes. "Until I found you, my lady. You gave me peace."

She touched his face, a loving, motherly gesture. "I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me."

Theron looked very conflicted. "Why did you ambush the Dalish? For revenge?"

A soft sigh escaped the woman. "In part." A note of anger entered her voice. "We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead." She shook her head. "Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

The low growl from Swiftrunner was filled with frustration. "We spread the curse to his people. So he must end the curse to save them."

"Please, mortal…" The woman held out a beseeching hand. "You must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees these creatures, hears their plight… surely he will agree to end the curse."

Sereda sighed. "Why would Zathrian agree to come here alone?"

"If Zathrian comes, I shall summon Witherfang. I possess that power. I also have the power to ensure Witherfang is never found. Tell Zathrian this. If he does not come, if he does not break the curse, he will never find Witherfang, and he will never cure his people."

Sereda looked at Kallian and knew she had been fighting of the disease for some time now. Her skin was pale and she was fidgeting. It was remarkable that she might get this far, but she will be able to last long and the only way to make sure she survive was to bring Zathrian here.

Sereda sighed. "You don't leave me much choice, but I will do as you ask."

The lady nodded and then wandered over to a door. "Outside of this chamber, the passage leading back to the service has been opened for you. Return with Zathrian as soon as you can."

As they left Daylen leaned into whisper in Sereda's ear.

"She's Witherfang."

Sereda was afraid of this. "Then her threat is genuine."

"While I don't agree with her methods I have to say that Zathrian isn't much better," said Kallian clutching her arm.

Sereda noticed that Theron was very quiet. She can only imagine what he was going through, on one hand he wanted to save the clan and while on the other he couldn't let Zathrian get away with what he done. This rescue mission was a lot more complicated than she assumed.

* * *

Elissa placed a hand on her sword when she saw the keeper standing at the entrance to the ruins. Either he'd followed them, or he'd known exactly where to find them all along. She glanced at Sereda, and noted the dwarven woman looked absolutely furious. Clearly, their leader had come to the same conclusion.

"Ah. And here you are already," said Zathrian.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Sereda asked, walking towards him.

Zathrian narrowed his eyes. "Did you? Aren't you the intuitive one."

"How did you get here?" Theron asked. "Wouldn't the forest keep you out?"

"I am a keeper, with access to the magic of the ancients. I was never barred from this place."

Morrigan chuckled. "He wishes to see if we did his work for him. Is that not why you are here now, sorcerer?"

"Do not call me that, witch." Despite having called Morrigan that dozens of times, Elissa found herself angry on the other woman's behalf. Zathrian glared. "I am keeper of this clan, and have done what I must. Did you acquire the heart?"

"We need to talk, _Hahren_ ," said Theron.

"So you wish to play games, _da'len_?" Zathrian shook his head. "I can sense you do not have it. Why are you leaving the ruin?"

"To fetch you, and bring you back to the Lady of the Forest," said Sereda.

"Oh? Is that what the spirit calls herself now?"

"You knew?" Theron's eyes widened. "You knew?" He started to step forward, and Alistair grabbed his shoulder. " _Ma banal las halamshir var vhen_." He shook his head. " _Is'ma tel'him_."

" _Ir abelas, ma suledin_ …"

" _Mana. Hahren, ma ghilana elvhen din'an. Halam sahlin_."

" _Da'len_ …"

" _Mana. Ma halam. Ma ghilan'him banal'vhen. Ar'din nuvenin na'din. Var halani, sela ar tu na'lin emma mi._ "

" _Ma emma harel, da'len. Dirthara-ma_."

" _Fen'harel tu ven, era'lin_."

Alistair leaned towards Kallian. "Do you have any idea what they're saying?"

Kallian narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like I speak elvish?"

"Not that watching Theron turn you into a greasy smear wouldn't be entertaining," said Sereda. "But the lady is waiting."

"And what does she want with me, if I might inquire?"

"What do you think she wants?" Theron practically spat.

Zathrian shrugged, and eyed Theron with disgust. "To survive, I suspect. That is the common nature amongst all such creatures, the will do survive." He shook his head. "You do understand that…"

"That she is Witherfang?" Theron narrowed his eyes. " _Tel garas solasan, harrellan_."

"She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bound into the body of the wolf." Zathrian shook his head. "Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human."

"The curse came first from you," said Theron.

Zathrian clenched his fists and actually took a step towards Theron. "They attacked my clan and they were the same savages that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended." He inhaled, and his face softened. "Come, _da'len_. I can force the spirit into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken. Help me save our people."

Theron's smile was cold. "The werewolves have regained their minds."

"Even so, they are still the same worthless creatures that their ancestors were. They deserve nothing more than the misery they possess." Zathrian shook his head. "This is not your battle, Grey Warden. Let us just take the heart and be done with it."

"I am making this my fight." Theron said. Elissa found herself filled with a new respect for the man. If she understood Dalish culture at all, he'd just more or less threatened a grand cleric.

"If you do not help me get the heart, then my hunters are not cured and you will get no assistance against the darkspawn."

"Do you still have so much hatred after all this time?"

"You were not there. You did not see what… what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others." He shook his head. "You of all people should understand. You lost your parents to bandits! How can you defend these _beasts_? You know how we must struggle to be safe, how we must fight for justice. I could not let their crimes go unanswered!"

Theron closed his eyes. "Yes I do, but that's no excuse of tormenting them now. You did suffer injustice, but these werewolves had nothing to do with it all those involved are long dead. And right now who's suffering the most?"

Zathrian's face was furious. "Very well. You wish me go and talk? I will do so. But what if it is only more revenge they wish? Will you safeguard me from harm?"

"I will protect you from them."

" _Ma serannas_ ," said Zathrian, his voice dripping with sarcasm.


	53. A Ghoulish Elf

The werewolves shifted and growled as they walked back into the chamber with Zathrian. Elissa resisted the urge to finger her sword, not wanting to provoke any hostilities.

"So here you are, spirit."

"She is the Lady of the Forest. You will address her properly." Swiftrunner started to surge forward, and Theron stepped between the werewolf and the keeper.

"You've taken a name, spirit?" Zathrian's voice was mocking. "And you've given names to your pets? These…" He looked around, and his eyes narrowed. "…Beasts who follow you?" If he spoke one more word Elissa was inclined to assist the werewolves in tearing Zathrian to pieces.

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them to find who they are."

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

Swiftrunner gazed down at Theron before turning back to the lady. "He will not help us, Lady! It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!"

Zathrian shook his head. "No, I am here to talk, though I see little point in it. We all know where this will lead. Your nature compels it, as does mine."

"It does not have to be that way. There is room in your heart for compassion, Zathrian. Surely your retribution is spent."

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more."

"Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the mortals how it was created?"

"He said he summoned you and bound you to a wolf," said Sereda.

"And so he did. Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood." She turned her gaze on Zathrian. "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

Zathrian shook his head. "No, that is not how it is!"

Theron then turned furiously upon Zathrian. "You would betray our people for revenge," he said coldly, but he did not move from his position between Swiftrunner and Zathrian.

Elissa had always found Theron calm and collective and someone who would resort to violence as a last resort. The hate in his eyes was like nothing Elissa had ever seen in all the time she knew the Dalish man.

"It is not a betrayal. I did what was necessary. I did what was just, and it still is!"

"The curse would not end with Zathrian's death," said the Lady, lifting a hand in a gesture of pacification. "His life, however, relies on its existence. And I believe his death plays a part in its ending."

Swiftrunner snarled. "Then we kill him! We tear him apart now." He started to push forward, and Theron used the hilt of Starfang to shove him backwards.

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still," said Zathrian, all but spitting the words. "What would you gain from me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it."

Swiftrunner turned and gestured. "You see? We must kill them all."

Next to her, Alistair shifted nervously. She caught his glance. If it came to battle, whose side, exactly would they be on?

Zathrian apparently had thoughts along the same lines. He turned to Sereda. "See? They turn on you as quickly. Do what you have come her to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way."

"You're not exactly promoting peace either," said Kallian. "Beside you practically insulted them how did you expect they would react?"

Sereda's voice was cold, and harder than the stone of Orzammar. "You will end that curse if I have to force you myself."

Alistair lifted his shield. "We're standing for what's right, here. No matter what." Elissa smiled at him proudly, he was acting like a true king.

"Then you die with them! All of you will suffer as you deserve!" Zathrian started to intone a spell.

Then Theron did something that no one expected him to do. He grabbed Zathrian's robes and pulled him towards him and then with a cold look in his eye punched him hard in the stomach.

* * *

Leliana gestured at the tracks. "This way."

"I cannot help but notice we are not being attacked by werewolves," said Zevran.

"Leliana, you sure?" Faren asked.

"Theron left trail signs for me," he said.

"Ha, I didn't that expect from Wolf."

* * *

He bent, and picked the keeper up by the front of his robes. Zathrian started to gesture, and Theron hauled him off his feet and shook him. "I said I'd protect you from them," said Theron, eyes narrowed. "No one here will protect you from me."

Zathrian blinked at him, eyes slightly dazed. "No more. I cannot defeat you."

Swiftrunner growled behind him. "Finish it. Kill him now."

"No, Swiftrunner. We will not kill him." Theron felt the Lady's hand on his shoulder. Her voice was gentle. "If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his."

Theron lowered the keeper to the ground, and then held him to prevent him from falling. Zathrian shook his head. "I cannot do as you ask, spirit. I am too old… to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I… I cannot do it."

Theron looked at Zathrian with a fixed expression. "Zathrian if there's one thing I've learnt from travelling with the humans is that hatred leads only to more hatred and a non-ending cycle of violence. If you give into hatred you end up hurting those you swore to protect. Is that really what you want?"

Elissa looked at him and can't help but agree with his words. At first she wanted nothing more than to punish the Howe's family with what they've done to her family, but then she would be no better than Howe himself. She still wanted Howe dead, but now she didn't want to cause any more harm to his family.

Zathrian looked at him. "Perhaps I have… lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root… It has consumed my soul." He clutched Theron's arm to keep from falling as he turned to look at the spirit. "What of you, spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?"

"You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things I desire no more than an end. I beg you, maker… put an end to me." She knelt. "We beg you… show mercy." Around them, the werewolves began to kneel as well.

Zathrian pushed Theron away, and fell to his own knees in front of the Lady. "You shame me, spirit. I am… an old man, alive long past his time."

"Then you will do it? You will end the curse?"

"Yes. I think it is time. Let us… put an end to it all." He inhaled, then looked at Theron. "Before I do this I should tell you that your father knew what I did and tried to convince me to undo the curse, he foresaw that my clan would suffer if I did not do it and like a fool I ignored him. Your father would be so proud of you."

Elissa could see it here tricking down Theron's cheek. She could barely imagine what he went through not having the warmth of a mother's touch or the guidance of his father. She watched as Zathrian made his way to the altar.

* * *

Sereda and the others gathered to watch. The faces of Morrigan and Daylen were enraptured, it wasn't every day that you would see magic like this.

Alistair had his arms around Elissa, and Sereda saw tears falling down the young woman's cheeks. Wynne's eyes were wet as well.

Both the Lady of the Forest and Zathrian vanished in the emerald light. It seemed to spread out, blinding. When she managed to blink her eyes clear, men stood where there had once been werewolves.

"It's… over." The man that stood where Swiftrunner had been sounded almost ready to burst into tears. "She's gone, and… we're human. I can scarcely believe it."

"What will you do now?" Theron asked him.

"We will leave the forest, I suppose. Find other humans, see what's out there for us. It should be quite interesting, don't you think?" He kept looking down at his hands, turning them forward and backward.

"Head north. Or west, to Redcliffe. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

Swiftrunner nodded. Then he shook his head. "I never got your name."

"Theron."

He looked up at Theron. "Thank you. We… we'll never forget you." The former werewolves left the chamber.

Sereda turned to look at Kallian. "You all right?" Sereda asked.

"Apart from a strange urge to have rare steak I'm fine," said Kallian.

"Then I say it's time we headed over to the surface," said Theron.

* * *

Faren started into the ruins, his hammer out and ready, when he saw humans start streaming out and leaving. He blinked, then glanced back at the others. Shale shrugged.

A moment later he saw their companions. They looked… well, maybe a bit worse for wear. Kallian looked utterly exhausted and the wounds are arm indicated that clawed her. "Oh, are you coming to rescue us?"

"Yep. Big damn heroes, we are," he said, striding forward to meet them. "I reckon we're a few minutes late?"

Sereda nodded. "Any trouble back at camp?"

"No. But the keeper fellow took off. I think he's up to some…"

"He's dead." Sereda sighed. "Let's go see if it worked for the Dalish."

"He's what…" He blinked.

Sereda placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"It is done," said Lanaya as they entered the camp. Her eyes were red, as though she were fighting back tears. "The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters." Her voice was strong but sad. "It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I…" She swallowed. "I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go."

Theron dropped his voice low so as not to be overheard. "Did you know about his connection to the curse?"

Her face grew troubled. "I suspected, but… Zathrian did not like to talk about that." She shook her head, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Nonetheless, the curse is over, and no one else will be subjected to it."

"He was a hero in the end, Lanaya," said Theron.

A tear escaped her eye. "It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our keeper for many centuries and he will be sorely missed." She raised her head, drew her shoulders back, and took a deep breath. "But I am keeper now. As promised, allow me to swear by the name of Mythal, She Who Watches, that we are indebted to you. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear."

" _Ir abelas, lethallin_."

" _Ma serranas_."

"How long before your people are ready?"

She glanced at where the hunters were. They looked better, but it was clear they were still weakened. "It will be some time. The curse leaves the hunters slowly, and they must regain their strength before they are ready to fight." She inhaled. "It has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war… but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you."

"I have no doubt. We will rest a day, and then go to Denerim. When you are ready, head to Redcliffe. Our forces gather there."

* * *

"You have returned. Is there…" Athras looked at her hopefully. "Any chance you have news of Danyla?"

"She was a werewolf, just as you suspected."

"So I was right…" He shook his head. "But what became of her?"

"She died, Athras," said Kallian. She handed the man the scarf. "But not before she sent her love."

He took the scarf, and pressed it to his lips. "She told you that? Yes… that is what she would do. Then… it is over. I should be thankful, I think. At least she is at peace now. You have been most kind, my friend." He offered Kallian something. "Here, take this amulet. I hope it is worth something to you as a reward."

Kallian closed Athras's fingers back over the amulet, and shook his head. "I am sorry, Athras." She couldn't take a reward from a man whose wife he'd killed.

Athras looked at her, and then nodded. "Oh. I… Oh. I should go and make arrangements. I must mourn my wife as is proper. _Dareth shiral_ —fare you well."

She walked away. The keeper gestured to her as he passed her wagon. Kallian shrugged and approached. "That's a fine thing you did for Athras," she said. "He would have worried forever had you not put his mind at ease." She reached to put a hand on her shoulder, and she pulled back. She sighed. "I have a potion. It seems to be easing the suffering of the hunters."

"I'm fine."

She looked as if she wanted to say something. "Did you try to come to the Dalish?"

She laughed. She looked taken aback, almost affronted. "No. I don't run." She shook his head, and went to find his friends.

* * *

Varathorn smiled at Theron warmly. "It is good to see you again. Have you need of something?"

"I found some ironbark for you."

Varathorn's eyes widened as Theron showed him the travois they'd brought back. "Truly? Let me see. Yes… that is indeed ironbark, and a substantial quantity of it as well. Well done!" He clapped Theron on the shoulder. "An agreement is an agreement, and I will craft something from this wood for you. What would you like? A bow? Or perhaps a breastplate."

"Neither. I'm sure your clan needs it more than I do."

"That is very generous of you. _Ma serannas_. I see you have not lost your Dalish roots in the time you have spent with the humans." Varathorn shook his head. "I will not allow your generosity to go without at least some reward."

"As it happens, I found some armour in the ruins. It could do with a bit of repair."

"Show me."

Theron followed him back to the wagon, and took the armour out of his pack. Varathorn's eyes widened. "By the creators… I've not seen… da'len, what you've found here… this might actually have been made in Arlathan."

He blinked. "We found it in those ruins."

Varathorn caressed the breastplate. "I can repair it, but it will take me a bit of time. I can bring it with me, and have it ready when we meet in Redcliffe."

Theron considered. "How long would you like to study it?"

"I…" Varathorn looked at him, and then sighed. "Years," he answered honestly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to survive the Blight without it. Just remember me the first time you manage to duplicate it."

" _June enansal, da'len_."

* * *

Elissa and Alistair almost had to cajole Wynne into going to look for the elven healer. Theron was busy talking to the craftsman, but a young couple named Cammen and Gheyna had eagerly volunteered to guide them through the woods. She was fairly confident their motives had a lot more to do with the opportunity to steal a few moments alone that it did generosity.

She shook her head at them fondly. "Ah, young love."

"You say that as though you and Alistair do not behave in exactly the same way," said Wynne, shaking her head in mock admonishment.

Alistair looked affronted. "We don't coo."

"You absolutely coo."

"Do not."

"Not only to you coo, I have personally witnessed both of you twitter."

"You are lying and evil," said Alistair.

Wynne smiled. "I think you make her very happy."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Not this again. I'm ready this time."

"I just wanted to say that this was something good, for both of you. Being a Grey Warden isn't easy. I'm glad you found each other."

Wariness spread across his features. "Oh, yes, I bet you are, indeed."

"Cherish this. It may not last."

He actually started to duck behind his shield. Elissa giggled. "And?"

Wynne shrugged. "That's all I had to say?"

"Really?" He shook his head, confused. "No pinching my cheeks? No making me blush?"

"Of course not. I like you, Alistair. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

Kallian glanced over at one corner of the Dalish camp. Morrigan sat, leaning against a log. Daylen lay on the ground, his head resting in her lap as the two talked. Morrigan was actually smiling, laughing warmly at something Daylen had said. Theron and Leliana were on the other side of the fire, positioned similarly. Kallian began walking in their direction.

"You are very beautiful Morrigan," Leliana was saying.

"Tell me something I do not know." Morrigan's voice held a note of laughter.

Leliana sighed. "But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand."

"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?"

"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features."

"Stop looking at my breasts like that." Morrigan put an arm over her chest. "'Tis most disturbing!" Both Theron and Daylen laughed.

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck."

Morrigan shook her head. "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me."

"It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!"

"She needs earrings too," said Kallian. "Drops of ruby, maybe?"

"Stop helping her," said Morrigan. The glare held no real malice. Kallian suspected that Morrigan might actually be enjoying herself.

As this conversation went on Theron and Daylen looked at one another.

"Should we intervene?" Daylen asked.

"I would rather face the archdemon, than join this conversation," said Theron.

"Yes, I'd have to agree," said Daylen

Leliana gave Kallian a considering look. "For you, I think blue, and sapphires. Your hair is so yellow it's almost gold. How long is it, when it's down?"

"Almost to my waist now."

"We'd put a net of silver over it, and let it hang loose, draping over your shoulders. And a simple silver chain, holding a sapphire teardrop in the centre of your forehead. I'd give Morrigan a heavier necklace, her features are dramatic enough to pull it off."

Morrigan gave Kallian a considering look. "A small amount of her hair, braided to make a circlet, woven with gold and what am I saying…" Kallian and Leliana both laughed. "Can we discuss some other matter?"

Kallian shrugged.

"You know, sometimes I think women are more dangerous than the darkspawn," said Daylen.

"And that's if you're on their good side," said Theron.

* * *

Wynne stopped dead in her tracks. "Aneirin…?"

The elven man blinked at her. "Wait, I… I remember your face… but younger, more impulsive, stern… Wynne?"

"I thought they had killed you," said Wynne, sounding for a moment like a lost little girl.

He shook his head. "They very nearly did. The Templars found me while I was searching for the Dalish… they ran me through and left me for dead."

"I brought this on you. Oh, I was a dreadful mentor, harsh and impatient… I am sorry for the way I treated you." Alistair and Elissa exchanged disbelieving looks as Wynne spoke.

Aneirin smiled and shook his head. "I have put that behind me and you should too. I didn't fit in with the Templars and your Chantry… my path lay elsewhere."

She held out a beseeching hand. "Irving is a reasonable man. He will find some way for you to return. The Circle needs new blood. It needs to change."

Aneirin took the hand, but shook his head. "I have fond memories of Irving. He was always kind to me. I will consider your proposal and perhaps I will speak with Irving. However, I promise nothing."

Alistair and Elissa made themselves comfortable while Aneirin and Wynne chatted. Nearby, Cammen and Ghenya cooed and twittered happily. Almost an hour had passed before Aneirin offered Wynne a hand getting to her feet. "It is getting late, and I'm sure you have much to do."

"It was lovely to meet you, Anierin," said Elissa.

He gave them a small bow. "Likewise." He turned to Wynne with a smile. "My years in the Circle were not a complete waste. I learned more than I let on. You did teach me, Wynne, even if you didn't know it." He offered her something. "Look at this. It is the hardened sap of a tree native to this forest. It has been something of a lucky charm for me, and now I want you to have it."

"I am grateful. May your gods smile on you, Aneirin."

"And on you."

* * *

"And we are out of the trees. This is a glorious day," said Faren, spreading his arms up towards the sky.

Sereda shook her head and laughed. "I actually liked the trees. Except for the ones that chased us."

"I wish I could have gone back to talk to the Grand Oak before we left." Daylen looked back over her shoulder. "I told Lanaya where to find him. She said she'd visit him from time to time so he didn't get lonely."

"You have the weirdest friends," said Alistair. Daylen gave him a pointed look, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Eamon should be to Denerim by now," said Elissa. "We may beat many of the lords there."

"We'll have time to do some preparations then. I'm going to need your help, Elissa. You know the people involved a fair bit better than I do," said Sereda.

"Wulff and Bryland will be behind us. There will be a fair number who won't want to, well, upset the applecart. They'll back Loghain just because he's the one currently holding the palace."

"Then we will need to do what we can regarding those."

"Best bet might just be to get them to bow out entirely."

"Alright. Start plotting. Let's go take over a country."

"Didn't we sort of do that once already this month?" Faren asked.

Sereda just rolled her eyes. "Alistair, you stick close as well."

"Why? I don't know so many of the nobles."

"But you need to. If we are to present you at the Landsmeet, you'll need to be prepared."

"I don't know if…"

Faren snorted. "You've got a Ferelden noblewoman and an Orzammar princess to tutor you, yer majesty. What else is needed?"

"I suggested we have anything to do we do it now, because after the Landsmeet I doubt we get an opportunity," said Daylen.

"Does anyone else have anything to do?" Sereda asked.

"Well, Shale wanted to visit Cadah Thaig so that she can confirm what Caridin said to us," said Faren. "And Oghren wants to visit an old flame of his, who is working at a tavern at Lake Calenhad."

"Wait, Oghren was cheating on Branka?" said Sereda.

"Technically, Branka left him and she cheated on him first remember? Anyway, apparently something happen that drove her to come to the surface," said Faren.

"Then I suggest we split into two groups," said Sereda. "Faren since you and Daylen have a kinship with Shale you can go with her to Cadah Thaig. Theron you take Kallian and go with Oghren."

"What are you guys?" Faren asked.

"We'll say we can't gather more information outside of Denerim." She then looked at them all. "You have your orders now move out!"

* * *

Faren and his party managed to venture into the Deep Roads and with Shale's guidance they found the Thaig.

"This is it, Cadash Thaig," said Shale placing a hand on the walls.

Daylen looked through the entrance and found the Thaig covered in vegetation with light shining above the ceiling.

"This is where you're from?" he said looking at Shale.

"Perhaps. It may also be where I was found. These ruins are always overrun by vermin. There may be something noteworthy further in, however."

"Then let us go," said Faren.

They had to fight their way through several darkspawn to reach the monument Shale had described. Dream on these brief moments of peace Daylen looked down at Faren.

"What do you know of House Cadash?" he asked.

"Only that they used to be a Warrior Caste. I don't know how they lost their caste, but I know they were practically the founding members of the Carta and their feared by the nobility," said Faren as they made their way over to the monument. "They haven't lost their touch as warriors though from what I've heard."

* * *

After slaying the darkspawn that guarded the monument, including an ogre. "What is this? This… this I remember." She then studied the monument closely. "It has dates and names. This is to honour those who volunteered, those who became golems. And there is my name. Shayle of House Cadash. Just as Caridin said." She then closed her eyes as if we live in a long forgotten memory. "I remember, now. I remember Shayle. That… was me."

Faren could only imagine what she had been feeling after all her complaining about living creatures and finding out that she used to be one. "Uh… you remember? That's wonderful!"

Shale turned her eyes down upon the dwarf with an unreadable expression. "Wonderful to remember being a soft, squishy creature of flesh? Perhaps. I will need to think on these things I have learned. Perhaps I will speak to it of them soon. For now, let us carry on as we have."

* * *

Once they reached Lake Calenhad, Kallian took Orghren she told him that she wanted to make sure he was presentable when seen Felsi, but in truth they both agreed secretly that he was go and check her out. Partly to find out why she left, but mostly make sure that they weren't going into another trap like they did with Branka.

It wasn't hard to find Felsi, since she was the only dwarf working in the Spoiled Princess. Apparently she sends him approaching and looked up at him with a firm expression.

"What can I get you? And don't say mead. We ran out of that a week ago. And don't say rum, either. Ran out the day before yesterday. And don't say brandy," she said.

He started to see why Orghren fell for her, she was as tough as he is maybe even more so. Theron blinked. "When did you run out of brandy?"

"Oh, we haven't yet. It's just terrible. We got it from a shady Orlesian trader, and I think it might really be turpentine."

"Felsi! I need tables cleaned, girl!" the bartender yelled.

"I've got a customer!" Felsi yelled back.

Theron decided it was best to ask whether she was still single otherwise will be no point of Orghren to say hello. "Does your husband work in the tavern, too?"

She laughed. "Husband? You haven't been in town long, have you? You'd think this whole town was a Chantry cloister, for all the real men you find here."

"Then why stay? You could do better in Denerim."

"The dwarves in Denerim are as bad as the ones back in Orzammar. They're all alliances and rank and money, always worried about their reputation. You know how boring that is? I'd rather go drunk with a deepstalker than any of the men in Denerim."

If that was true Orghren said a pretty good chance of reigniting the old flame.

"Felsi! The tables, girl! They ain't cleaning themselves!" the bartender yelled again.

He noticed that Felsi was clenching her fists. "I told you, I've got a customer!"

Theron decided was better tell the truth right now. "I'm a friend of Orgren's."

Felsi stared at him. "And you admit it?" She then sniffed him. "You don't smell drunk. Get kicked in the head by a bronto, did you?"

Theron was expecting this. "So you're not exactly a fan of his, then?"

Felsi crossed her arms. "You could say that. You should also say I would rather kiss a deepstalker on the lips than see him again."

"What happened between you two?"

Felsi glared at him. "What happened? Is that a serious question? Have you _met_ Orghren?" Theron had to admit, she had a point. "He got drunk," Theron raised an eyebrow. "Drunker than usual, even. Took off his pants and challenge a roast nug to a wrestling match at my father's funeral. He lost, by the way. The roast got him in an arm lock. He sat there crying for half an hour before someone pulled it off him.

Theron stared at her. "How did he lose to a piece of meat?"

Felsi shrugged. "It was a sodding good roast!"

"Felsi! What in Andraste's name are you doing? The tables, girl!" the bartender yelled.

"All right!" Felsi yelled and looked at him. "I've got to go back to work."

* * *

When he got outside he found Kallian and Orghren standing there waiting for him. Orghren looks a lot more presentable than it had been a few minutes ago, but he was glaring at Theron.

"You didn't take me to see her? What? You scoping her for yourself?"

"We wanted to make sure it be safe to take you," said Kallian.

"Safe? What kind of women do you think I—" Both Theron and Kallian raised an eyebrow. "Well, aye. Branka did try to trap us in the Deep Roads. I see your point."

"You can go and see her," said Theron gesturing to the door.

"Ooh, I was hoping you'd say that. Rumbling Stone. I've been looking forward to this," said Orghren excitedly. "Lead the way, Wardens. The Orghren Love Caravan is on the move!"

He made his way to the door, but then Theron grabbed his arm. "There are a few things you should know."

Orghren looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? I got something in my beard? My trousers are open? What?"

"She hasn't exactly forgiven you for the nug incident."

"That fight was rigged! Anyway, the guard said it wasn't worth pressing charges. So she has no colder hold a grudge!"

Kallian looked at Theron, no doubt wondering what this nug incident was. Theron just gave her look saying: ' _I'll tell you later_.'

"Did she say anything else?" Orghren asked.

"She's still single."

"I knew it!" Orghren yelled triumphantly. "Once you've had Orghren, what merchant boy would do?"

"She thinks surface dwarf men are all boring."

"Well, of course. Their merchants, maybe craftsmen. None of them compared to a real warrior."

"Go get her."

Orghren made his way over the tavern and Theron brought Kallian. "You best go back him up."

"Aren't you going?"

"She's already seen me," Theron pointed out.

Kallian nodded and followed Orghren inside.

* * *

"I'm going to talk to her. Look, you gotta back me up here got it," said Orghren looking up at her.

Kallian nodded. "Just be ready to prior her off me when she throws herself at me. We don't want to make a scene here." He then paused for a moment. "Well, don't pry her off me too soon. I mean, little scene's all right."

Orghren then marched up towards Felsi, who had her back towards him cleaning a table. "Are you sure you're not a baker? 'Cause you've got a sodding nice set of buns."

Kallian slammed her hand into her face and Felsi turn to look at him. "Well look what the nug dragged in. I should have known you were in the neighbourhood by the stench. What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to kick back with a pint. Fighting darkspawn's a lot of sodding work, you know?"

" _You're_ fighting darkspawn?" said Felsi looking quite surprised.

"This man took an army of golems almost single-handed," said Kallian.

"It was a bit of a pain, but… it was a personal favour for the King of Orzammar, you understand."

Felsi rolled her eyes. "The whole surface to come from, and you just _happen_ to come to my tavern?"

Orghren rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… well…"

Kallian leaned over to Orghren and whispered, "Tell her it's fate."

Orghren looked at her. "What? Oh, right." He then looked at Felsi. "It's fate, Felsi. What can I say?"

"Fate?" said Felsi sceptically. "The ancestors must have a sense of humour, then."

"You just figure that out now? You've seen what passes for dwarves appear. Don't you think that's a joke?"

Felsi sighed. "I'll give you that."

Kallian then whispered to Orghren, "Tell her you've been thinking of her."

"I've been thinkin' about you, Felsi," said Orghren.

Felsi looked at him tightly. "What do you want, Orghren?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd see how you were doing, is all. Well, maybe that and grease up the bronto, if you know what I mean."

"Well, you've seen me. You'll have to go back to Orzammar for the bronto."

"Admit it, Orghren is much more fun than the men around here," said Kallaim.

Felsi looked at her. "If by, 'fun,' you mean, 'more likely to light farts on fire,' yes."

"Ah well, it's been fun, Felsi, but I better go," said Orghren.

"Wait! You're leaving?" said Felsi quickly. "You just got here. I haven't called you a shaft-rat yet…"

"Oh, you can't keep the archdemon waiting. You hurt its feelings, it just might turn the whole Blight around and go home. Nobody wants that you."

"Well… you don't need to fight it right now, do you? I mean, you could have a pint first. You call me a surly bronto, I could tell you that you smell like nug droppings…"

Orghren smiled. "I tell you what, I've got something I gotta do, but I'll come back for that pint when things are settled. You frigid deepstalker."

"Fine, but you better not keep me waiting, you worthless copper-plated sword-caste."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And on that happy note they left the tavern and found Theron waiting outside.

"Well?"

"Heh. I still got it," said Orghren.

* * *

That night they all met up and decided to set up camp before marching to Denerim.

"I wish to ask a question of you."

Daylen blinked. "Go ahead."

Morrigan inhaled. "I wish to know your opinion of 'love,'" she said the word as though disgusted by the feel of it in her mouth.

"My opinion?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and I have been intimate, for one." She shifted awkwardly, fiddling with one of the straps on her skirt. "We have been… close… for some time now. You are… impressive… in many ways, and you even protected me from Flemeth without hope of reward." She looked away from him, turning her gaze to some trees off in the distance.

He looked at her, folding his arms and leaning on one of the trees she was using as a tent pole. "And if I do love you?"

"Then we are both fools, and we need to do something immediately." She continued to look away from him. "I have allowed myself to become… too close. This is a weakness, for both of us."

Daylen didn't believe that and he agreed with what Leliana about the point of love. Love might be selfish, but it give you a real reason to fight for and overcome your demons. "Love is not a weakness."

She finally turned towards him, but couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You are not listening to me. Do not be such a fool!" She shook her head. "This is for your own good. I would not… I am not like other women. I am not worth your distraction. And you… are not worth mine."

He could see the lie in the way her knuckles were white on the strap. "You are worth my distraction."

"I… you are impossible." She shook her head, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Have it your way. But I will tell you truly now: You will regret it in the end."

* * *

Theron woke with a start. He grabbed his pants and slid them on. Leliana blinked up at him sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Theron shook his head, then his eyes widened. "Darkspawn. Wake the others."

He got out of his tent. Alistair and Elissa looked over at him from where they were standing. "You're awake! You sensed them in your sleep?"

"No I…" He shook his head. "In the dream, it was like the archdemon turned and saw us."

"I think… wait…" Alistair drew his blade. "Did you hear that?"

Even half out of their armour, his companions were formidable. They met the shrieks as they attacked. Faren smashed one to the ground, and Zevran finished it off with his daggers. Theron cast his senses around, and found another on the edge of the camp. He headed that way.

It almost appeared to be cowering as he approached. He shifted his grip on Starfang.

"You… _lethallin_ …"

The sword slipped from his fingers. "Mercy of the gods. It can't be." He shook his head, then shook it again. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, his skid may be paler and all his hair had fallen off, but he recognised the face. "It… Tamlen?" Is that you?"

"Don't…" Tamlen scrambled a few paces further away. "Don't come near me. Stay away!" He fled into the bushes.

Theron followed. "Tamlen, wait!"

* * *

Sereda cast her senses, then blinked and looked around. "Where is Theron?"

The others looked around. Zevran nodded to the east. "He started after one that way."

"Daylen, Leliana, go get him. The rest of you spread out a bit make sure we got them all."

* * *

"Don't… look at me! I am… sick…"

"We can help you, Tamlen. Don't be afraid." Theron knelt near where his friend was cowering.

Tamlen shook. "No help. No… help for me." His veins appeared nearly black beneath the skin. Theron could sense the taint pulsing within him. It made him want to vomit. "The song… in my head. It… calls to me. He sings to me! I can't stop it!"

Theron held out a hand. "I have to try to heal you, Tamlen."

"Too far. You cannot help me."

His eyes blurred with tears. "I wish we'd never found that cave."

"I'm… so sorry, lethallin. Never wanted this…"

"Don't ask me to kill you, Tamlen. Please. I can't do that."

"Then… I must leave you no choice."

Theron's eyes widened as Tamlen leapt at him with a snarl. He tried to bring his hands up as Tamlen's hands closed around his throat and tightened. Stars appeared in his vision before something pulled Tamlen off him.

Leliana pulled him to his feet. He blinked, and saw Daylen standing between him and the once again cowering Tamlen. "Maker preserve us! Is this… someone you know?" Her voice was horrified.

"Tamlen," Theron gasped.

Leliana nodded. "Daylen, if you…"

"No," Theron called out. "No. If anyone has to do it should be me." He repeated the word in a quieter voice, and then walked to Daylen. He picked up Starfang and made his way over to Tamlen. " _Ma nuvenin. Ar lasa mala din'an, lethallin_."

" _Ir abelas_ ," said Tamlen. He bowed his head. " _Ma serannas_."

Theron then sliced Tamlen's head off and at once fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Theron," said Daylen.

Theron then screamed into the night sky with tears in his eyes. "I want to bury him, he deserves that much."

* * *

Daylen watched as Theron dug a hole for Tamlen and he could only imagine what the Dalish man was going through. He then placed Tamlen's body into the hole and as he Leliana then sang an elven song that was taught to her when she was a young.

He'd picked up just enough elvish to understand the gist of the song. From the lyrics, he wondered if it had once been a happy song, back in the days when elves were immortal and merely slept.

They would all die young, he thought to himself as he looked at her companions. Even if they survived in battle, the taint in their blood would take them before their time

His mind went to the notes he had retrieved from Soldier's Peak. Maybe… maybe he could find a way. Maybe there was a way to cure the blight so that others like Theron would have to go through with this.

It was only something to think about in the near future, but right now they had a blight to stop. If they fail to stop it then everyone will die and then no one would sing to them at their funeral.


	54. The First Blow

Sereda and her companions found Eamon in his estate in Denerim where he had finished preparations for the Landsmeet. He looked at when he saw the mentor.

"I understand you've acquired all the allies you could? That's good," said Eamon.

"Tell me why the Landsmeet is being held at Denerim?" Sereda asked.

"Denerim is the heart and soul of Ferelden. It was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a mabari, and is good to have on your side. If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow us," Eamon explained. "By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours. He will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly. He will strike at us. The only question that remains is how soon?"

"I say very soon," said Theron narrowing his eyes.

Eamon turned and folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the men who entered the room. "Loghain. This is… an honour, that the regent would find time to greet me personally."

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain gestured angrily.

"The Blight is why I'm here. With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn."

Loghain shook his head. "Ferelden has a strong leader: its queen. And I lead her armies."

Sereda stepped to Eamon's side. "If Anora rules, let her speak for herself." That Anora was not here did not bode well.

Loghain looked down at her. "Ah, the Grey Warden recruit. I thought we might meet again. You have my sympathies on what happened to your order. It is unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden."

It was all she could do not to put a hand to her sword. How dare he dishonour the Grey Wardens like that. "I don't accept the sympathies of deserters and regicides."

Loghain glared down at her. "You should curb your tongue. This is my city, and no safe place to speak treason. For anyone." He then turned his attention on Eamon. "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden."

Eamom narrowed his eyes. "'Illness?' Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these…" He glared at Howe. "Sycophants."

"How long you have been gone from court, Eamon! Don't you recognise Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, and Teyrn of Highever?"

"And current arl of Denerim, after Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar. Truly, it is an embarrassment of riches," said Howe, but the look of his eyes gave way he enjoyed having the power.

Sereda saw that Elissa was clenching her fists. Sereda had to respect her restraint, clearly she knew that punching Howe in the face wasn't going to get the many friends. "I demand blood rights! This man murdered my family!"

The look Elissa gave him looked as though it could take down an entire archdemon. However, Howe wasn't afraid one bit. "You have no rights. Your family surrendered them when I revealed them to be traitors to the king.

Elissa marched right up and looked at him straight in the eye. "You think you can slander my family to my face?"

"You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the teyrn before witnesses," said the woman at Loghain's right.

"Enough, Cauthrien, this is not the time or place. I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened: Our king is dead. Our land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

A pretty speech. Too bad it was the man who'd caused all those problems that was delivering it. "What efforts can there be when you outlaw the Grey Wardens?"

"Cailan depended on the Grey Warden's prowess against the darkspawn, and look how well that ended. Let us speak of reality, rather than tall tales. Stories will not save us."

"I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight."

"Oh, is that all I have to do. No pressure…" Sereda wanted to kick Alistair. This was not the time for him to be showing weakness.

"The emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." With that, Loghain turned and stormed out, followed by the rest of his men.

Eamon let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was… bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon."

Elissa let out a snarl. "Howe killed my family. I can't let him get away with it."

Eamon gave her a sympathetic look. "I would not ask you to. But bear in mind that he will be well-protected by his alliance with Loghain." Distaste showed on his face. "He always seemed the kind of man who enjoyed kicking stray dogs. I would not have thought Loghain would trust him." He shook his head. "We need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of all his schemes must begin here. The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage."

Sereda nodded. "You heard him. Leliana, Theron, eyes and ears. Go. Elissa, introduce Alistair to what nobles you know. Sten, go with them, play bodyguard. Kallian, you're from Denerim, see what you can find. The rest of you, help out, stay out of trouble."

* * *

"Wonderful, another one. I suppose you're here to ask for a donation, too."

Elissa slid into the seat across from the man. He blinked at her. "You're the youngest Cousland, aren't you. Probably looking for coin or men to take your teynir back. You're better off asking the darkspawn. They hold the West Hills now."

"Oh, uncle, I'm so sorry." Tears filled her eyes. "Your boys?"

"War claims the young and strong first. And plague doesn't care about skill or bravery."

She put her hands on his, and he clung to them for a moment. "I'm with the Grey Wardens. We've been gathering an army."

"I've nothing left for you."

"All we need is your voice. We have Orzammar, and the mages behind us. Even the Dalish are sending aid. We just need Ferelden to answer the call of Maric's surviving son, Alistair."

Wulff looked at her. For a moment, she saw the tiniest glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You look like your mother, you know." He nodded. "Call, girl. And I will answer."

* * *

"Faren?"

"Hey Killer, whatcha need?"

"Got your lockpicks?"

Faren raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Want to go steal Loghain's crown?"

He started to laugh, and then blinked. "Stone, you serious?" He looked Kallian over. "Where have you been all day?"

"Embarking on a life of crime. You in or not?"

Faren snorted. "Like I'd miss this."

* * *

"I examined your scrolls. I know a few of the early Chantry ciphers, but I am not fully familiar with this one," said Justine. She was practically giddy with excitement. "The bits I have made out… This may be an account of Maferath's final days and perhaps more."

Theron glanced at Leliana, who was just staring at the other woman. "Maferath—as in Andraste's husband?" he asked.

"I know; it's remarkable. The same Maferath who betrayed our prophet and saw her burn alive in Minrathous. If we could get a real translation, well, it could be the find of our lifetime!"

He smiled. Leliana beamed. "Could we get a copy of the translation?" he asked.

"When I finish decoding it, absolutely. But it will not be easy. It could take months; the ciphers were designed to be difficult for the magisters to decrypt." She smiled. "Who knows what secrets we can uncover? What truths we can find?" She held out a coinpurse. "Here is all of the allowance I have for acquisitions."

Theron closed her hand back over her purse. "We cannot take your coin. King Alistair will be pleased to know what we recovered will be useful to the Chantry."

Her eyes gleamed. "A thousand, thousand blessings."

Leliana put her arm around his waist as they left. He looked down at her. "Next?"

"Our next task is going to be very unpleasant," she said.

"Oh?"

Leliana sighed. "We are about to go before the nobility of Ferelden. We must somehow convince certain of our friends to look the part."

Theron sighed. "Great, I'm going window-shopping?"

* * *

"Where is Faren?" said Sereda, looking at Zevran.

Zevran shook her head. "He went with Kallian about three hours ago. They said they'd be back by lunch." He looked up. "And here they are."

Sereda narrowed her eyes as she saw Kallian and Faren walking back to the house. They looked as if they'd been in a recent fight, and Faren looked very irritated. She sighed. "Where have you two been?"

"Staying out of trouble," Kallian replied.

"Really?" She looked them over. "And how is that going?"

"Badly."

She shook her head. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Plausible deniability is a virtue in a leader," said Faren. He gestured towards Zevran. "Hey, Zev!"

"Yes, amor?" said Zevran.

"We need backup, you two game?"

"Backup for what?" Sereda asked.

"You do not want to know," Kallian told her.

"It worries me that I think you are right about that," said Sereda.

"Relax, we are just running a couple errands for the guards, mostly," said Faren. "Town is running a bit lawless right now."

* * *

Kylon shook his head. "And people actually voluntarily attack you? Are they just stupid?"

"Most of um, yeah." Faren grinned at the man.

"Here's the payment I promised."

"Nah, keep your coin," Faren told him. "This was a courtesy."

"A courtesy?"

Faren gestured at Kallian and Zevran. "King Alistair asked if we wouldn't mind helping out a bit."

Kylon raised an eyebrow, and then nodded slowly. "You have my gratitude." He considered a moment. "A lot of folk swallow whatever lies are fed to them, but us believers will try and spread word about you and the Wardens."

"Much appreciated. Let us know if you need anything else."

"I will."

Faren waited for him to walk away. "So, this other thing?"

"We need to head back to the Pearl," said Kallian

"Heh."

* * *

Theron looked around the library. He frowned, then went into the next room. "Morrigan, have you seen Daylen?"

"He is with Sereda. Apparently she wanted his views about the Landsmeet."

"Oh. Are you busy then?"

She grimaced. "If one more servant asks if I would like a change of clothes, I will set the house on fire."

Theron made a mental note to mention that to Leliana. "We found some trouble, and could use a mage. Up for some killing?"

He almost laughed at how quickly she bounded to her feet. "Let us make haste."

They met Leliana in the corridor. She sighed. "I couldn't find Daylen, he'd with Sereda, who's with Eamon, and Alistair and Sten are out somewhere. So…" She sighed. "I have Oghren and Shale."

Oghren belched. "Where we going?"

"Minor blood mage issue."

"Let us go crush the squishy mages then."

* * *

"What's the password?" A voice on the other side of the door said.

"The griffons will rise again," Kallian replied. Faren gave her a questioning look, and he shrugged.

"Come in. Quickly."

The door opened, and they were ushered inside.

A heavily armed man grinned at them wickedly. "More Grey Warden supporters," he said, putting a hand on his sword. Faren noticed a few dried pools of blood around the room. He glanced at Kallian, who winked at him.

A woman to his left smiled maliciously. "Not just supporters, Paedan. Those are Grey Wardens." She nodded. "Not the one Arl Howe is offering the bonus for, but these are on the list."

Paedan's grin broadened. "Our trap landed wardens? You've got one chance to surrender."

Faren blinked, and then started laughing. "Surrender? Stone, that's bloody hilarious." He glanced at Kallian. "There's four of them, and they are asking us to surrender. Us."

"Perhaps we should let them go get friends? That would make it more sporting, no?" said Zevran.

"I was planning on killing all of them, but they offered us a chance to surrender. Seems fair we give them the same courtesy," said Kallian.

The smiles on the faces of the men in front of them turned to confusion. Paeden shook his head. "I don't think you get it. We're not common guards, Warden. We're Howe's elite."

Faren snorted. "The elite? Oh for… Didn't we kill like forty of these guys on our way up the Frostbacks?"

"Thirty six, but who's counting," said Kallian.

"Though the two archers were simple bandits," said Zevran.

"I was thinking of those mages."

"Ah, well, then, you're right, thirty six." Faren shrugged.

* * *

It didn't take long to take down Howe's elite only about a minute.

"Well, that was easy than I expected," said Kallian.

"Quite the woman you got there," said Faren looking at Zevran.

"She is a marvel, is she not?" Zevran kissed her cheek. "So, we are still in the Pearl, perhaps…"

"You can go play," Faren shrugged. "I need to let Ignacio know the job is done."

Zevran blinked. "Ignacio?" He shook his head. "Ignacio is here?"

"Trouble, Zevran?" Kallian asked.

"I…" Zevran sighed. "Faren, my friend, if you are getting involved in the Crows on my behalf…"

"I'm involved because someone is paying the Crows to deal with some of Howe's people. That assisting them in this is keeping them off your back is just a nice bonus." Faren twitched a shoulder. "Elissa said keeping the weak-willed moderates out of the Landsmeet would work to our advantage, so…"

Kallian started laughing. "Actually, and doing the same by assisting Slim. How many have we scared the shit out of so far?"

"Six." He shrugged. "This one was for us."

Zevran smiled. "So the ones otherwise intimidated by Loghain are now more scared of us, and the ones who see Loghain as the stable option now know it is we who protect them. Clever."

"My time spending in the Carta wasn't a total waste," said Faren.

Kallian looked slightly concerned. "Do we have a cover story for Sereda?"

"Kylon, of course," said Faren. "We were helpin out the guard to make Alistair look good."

"All right. Let's go finish being bad guys." Kallian giggled. "It's fun."

* * *

Kallian stood back by the door, letting Faren do the talking. He had found the guy in the first place, after all. Zevran wasjust outside the room. They'd discussed the matter on the way back. He'd had wanted just to kill Ignacio for that stunt, but Zevran had convinced them to hear the other man out.

"I heard there was quite a scuffle in the alley ways." Ignacio gave a respectful bow. "Well done, Warden."

"The boy wasn't there," Faren replied.

"Don't worry, Warden. Some 'friends' have rescued the boy." Ignacio gave a pleased smile. "He's already safely home and back with his father… his very important father. You already took care of the father's other requirement. The man who kidnapped his son, Captain Chase, is quite dead thanks to you."

Kallian relaxed, and gave Faren a slight nod. "We done here?" Faren asked.

"Your payment is in the chest. I hope you find it most satisfying. My superiors want me to convey their thanks. The Crows aren't accepting any new contracts on you." He gave Fareban appraising look, and then did the same to Kallian. "And when this Blight ends, we'd love you to visit Antiva to discuss other… opportunities."

"And the other matter?" Faren asked. Kallian blinked. Faren hadn't mentioned any other matter.

"He arrived in Denerim this morning. I believe he will follow, and attempt an ambush the next time you find yourselves down an alley."

Faren nodded, and then walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kallian frowned. "What's the other matter?"

"There was a contract accepted on us before Ignacio made contact with me."

"And it will be active then, until we have killed those assassins," said Zevran. "The Crows do not cancel accepted contracts."

"So, we kill this guy, we're clear?"

"Yes. Shall we go find him?" Faren asked.

"Let us go assassinate the assassins," said Kallian.

* * *

"And so here are the mighty Grey Wardens at long last. The Crows send their greetings, once again."

Kallian saw Zevran sigh. "So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for the job?"

The man atop the stairs laughed. "I volunteered, of course. When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself."

Faren raised an eyebrow at Kallian, and Kallian just jerked his head at Zevran. Faren gave her a nod, and stepped back to let Zevran play it out. "Is that so? Well here I am, in the flesh."

"You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

Kallian's voice was cool, calm, but was very intense. "Zevran belongs with us now."

Taliesen laughed. "You don't even know who you're talking about, do you?"

Zevran shook his head. "And neither do you, Taliesen." He put his arm around Kallian's waist. "I'm sorry, my old friend. But the answer is no. I'm not coming back… and you should have stayed in Antiva."

* * *

Kallian walked some distance away to let the three of them talk. Zevran stood over the body of his former friend. "And there is it." His voice was heavy and sad. "Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows." He looked at Kallian. "They will assume that I am dead along with Taliesen. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out."

"So what does this mean?" Kallian asked.

"I do not know." Zevran inhaled, and looked thoughtful. "It seems I have options now, whereas once I had none." He looked down, then back up at them. "I suppose it would be possible for me to leave, now, if I wished. I could go far away, somewhere where the Crows would never find me." He looked from one to the other again. "I think, however, that I could also stay here. I made an oath to help you, after all. And saving the world seems a worthy task to see through to the end, yes?"

Kallian smiled at Zevran. "If you want to go, you should go."

He blinked. "But that is what I am asking you. Do you want me to go? Do you need me here?"

Kallian took his hand. "I want you to do what's best for you."

He just looked at in her eyes and shook his head. "I… am not sure how to respond to that. Nobody has ever… I mean, normally these things are decided by others." He shuffled his feet, then looked at Kallian. "Err… then I suppose I shall… stay? Is that… good?"

Kallian smiled impishly. "It would be hard to kiss you if you left."

He laughed. "You know… that is so very true."

Kallian then kissed him.


	55. Rescue the Queen

Soon all the wardens met up with Sereda and Eamon and found that he was with an unknown elven woman, who was clearly a seven judging by her clothes.

"Ah, you've returned," said Eamon when they entered the room. "This is Erlina. She's—"

However, Erlina cut across him. "I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help." Her accent was clearly Orlesian.

"Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself," said Eamon.

"Why would Anora ask us for help?" Elissa asked.

Erlina looked at them. "The queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no catering and only dark rumours, what is she to think? She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, he does not answer. He tells her 'not to trouble herself.'"

"Are you saying the queen believes Loghain killed Cailan?" said Kallian sceptically.

"My queen suspect she cannot trust her father. And Loghain, he is very subtle, no? But Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and… not so subtle. So she goes to Howe. A visit from the Queen to the newest arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers."

"That's crazy, Howe is a lunatic," said Elissa bitterly as she crossed her arms.

Erlina nodded. "He calls her every sort of name, 'traitor' being the kindest, and locked her in a guest room."

"Yeah, subtlety doesn't seem to be his strong point," said Faren.

"How can you accuse the queen of being a traitor?" Theron asked astonished.

"Somehow I don't think he thought that far ahead," said Elissa.

"Can we get back to the matter in hand," said Sereda and turned to look at Erlina. "Now what does this have to do with us?"

"I think… her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a great ally dead than alive. Especially if her death would be blamed on Arl Eamon," said Erlina her voice panic.

"Would Loghain kill his own daughter just a frame Eamon?" said Daylen. Sereda had to admit she found it hard to believe as well.

"We have no choice but to trust Anora," said Eamon. "The queen is well-loved."

"I doubt Loghain would kill Anora, but I wouldn't put it past Howe," said Elissa.

"Yeah, word on the streets calling him the Butcher of Denerim," said Kallian.

"Agreed, its a risk we can't afford to take," said Eamon.

"You're right. We have to help," said Sereda nodding in agreement.

"I will go ahead to Howe's estate. Meet me there as soon as you can," said Erlina.

They waited until she was gone before talking.

"We're going to need a plan if we want to get in?" Faren asked.

"Get guard or servant uniforms, sneak around the back, go in through the servants entrance." Kallian commented, making a sketch on the table with his fingertip. "Get through the main hall without anyone being the wiser, and it's pretty much a straight shot into the bedroom areas. Could pull it off with just a couple folks…" he caught Sereda's look. "What?"

"You used to work at the estate?"

Kallian basin eyebrow. "Did you forget that I was kidnapped by the arl's son on my wedding day? Both me and my cousin had to explore the entire place to rescue the other girls he kidnapped."

Theron nodded. "A man like Howe would be recruiting all sorts of individuals, I'm willing to bet his new guards are nothing more than bandits."

"From what we were told of the guard you're not far off," said Faren.

"The least conspicuous of us should venture in," said Sereda.

"Guess that rules out me, you, Faren, Orghren, Sten and Shale," said Theron.

"And the same could be said for us mages," said Daylen

"I'll take, Elissa, Alistair and Zevran…" Kallian sketched the table with her finger a bit more.

Sereda nodded. "Agreed. I'll stay here and coordinate our new support with Eamon. Daylen, you Morrigan and Wynne go through what Theron and Leliana found on those maps, see if you can't find anything that traces them back to the blood mages. Sten, Oghren, stand by the gates of the place and look intimidating. If any of the others get into trouble, I want you positioned to get to them as fast as you can. Oghren, I see that bottle one more time I'm getting a hammer and it's going in your other end." Oghren dropped the bottle and kicked it under the table, painting an expression of injured innocence on his face. "Kallian, good luck. Keep the queen out of danger, if you can."

* * *

Elissa glanced at Kallian, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Something amiss?"

Elissa shook her head. "Just surprised you asked for me on this trip."

"And me," said Alistair.

Kallian shrugged. "We are going to the Arl's estate. Good chance Howe will be there. Thought you might want to have a little chat with him."

"She is lovely when she has that bloodthirsty gleam in her eye, no?" said Zevran.

Elissa smiled slowly. "I do indeed." Her hand went to her sword hilt. "Very much."

Kallian turned her eyes on Alistair. "And I thought you may want supporter her. Besides, I'm willing to bet that Howe has captured a few political enemies in the dungeons and it would look good on your resume if the future king of Ferelden freed them."

"I see your point," said Alistair.

Zevran glanced up at Kallian. "So, what's the story? You break in here, rob the place blind or something?"

Kallian shrugged. "Or something?"

Zevran laughed. "There is Erlina."

* * *

Zevran helped Kallian buckle into her armour. Alistair ended up having to do the same for Elissa, as she had a bit of trouble with the heavy plate.

Erlina glanced at them. "I can distract the guards, but you must move quickly."

"Why bother? There's only two of them," said Elissa. Kallian could sneak past them at ease and snap their necks just as easily.

The elven maid shook her head. "More guards patrol every hour. If they find these two missing, they will know… how you say? Something is amiss."

Elissa sighed. "Let's go."

Erlina immediately went up the guards, wringing her hands in fright. "Oh! You must come! I saw something! By the fountain! I think it was a darkspawn!"

"Darkspawn?" The guard gave her a sceptical look.

She gestured hysterically. "They will drag us all underground to be eaten!"

The guard shifted uneasily, and looked at his companion. "Should we call for help?"

"They cannot be buying this," Elissal muttered.

The other guard shook his head. "Did you fall off a cart full of stupid? Call for help? So they can see us act like scared little girls because of some knife-eared wench?"

"They will eat us all alive! Please! Get help!"

"She looks ridiculous," Alistair muttered.

"If there is something out there and we don't sound the alarm, we'll look worse than scared."

"Andraste's holy knickers! Fine, we'll check the courtyard, if it'll keep you from wetting yourself. But there's nothing there."

"Thank you! Oh! It was over here! Quickly."

Elissa ran a hand down her face. "Are you kidding me?"

"There men, remember?" said Kallian.

Alistair looked at Zevran. "Surely she doesn't mean us?"

"Alistair, my friend, I find that women are the most intelligent life on this continent," said Zevran placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Here, I bought you a towel, a bar of soap and a razor while we were at the market."

"Aye? What is this for?" Oghren asked.

"You wash with it," said Wynne patiently.

"I know what soap is, woman!" said Oghren. Personally, Theron had his doubts, but he wished Wynne the best of luck. "What is this flimsy slip of metal?"

"It's a razor. You shave with it."

"Shave! Any warrior worth his salt keeps his beard! That's what I keep telling Alistair."

"It's matted! It has stale food stuck in it!"

"Oh, so that's where that bit of herring got to. Anyway, it keeps my face warm. It doesn't have to be pretty. 'Sides, the ladies love it. Tickles them in all the right places if I wag my chin like this."

"Augh! Just take it. Take it!"

"I could easily have lived my entire life without seeing that," Leliana whispered.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Theron shuddered.

* * *

"Those are the worse guards ever," Elissa muttered.

Kallian sighed. "Don't worry, I promise, next time we need to distract a guard, I'll let you do it, okay?"

She chuckled. "How did you distract the guard when you broke in?"

"I poisoned them."

Zevran laughed. "That would do the trick, no?"

Erlina entered behind them. "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of those two!" She gave them a warning look. "You must be careful now. The servants, they will not look too closely at anyone in uniform. All guards are alike to a cook, no? But you should not draw attention to yourself. Most of the guards are new. They will not know you for a stranger at a glance. It is best you keep your distance from all of them and try to blend in."

"Where's Anora?" Elissa asked.

"She is in a guest room off the main hall."

"This way," said Kallian.

"Andraste guide us," said Erlina, as she followed.

* * *

With the help of Kallian they managed to pass the guards without any suspicion. Elissa made a mental note that when she recaptured her Teyrnir she would make sure that the guards had brains.

"This is my lady's room. We must hurry." Erlina went ahead. "The Grey Wardens are here, my lady."

A voice came from the other side of the door. "Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had… a setback."

Naturally. Why couldn't anything just go to plan? "What kind of setback?" Elissa asked.

Anora's voice was frustrated and angry. "My 'host' was not content with leaving me under heavy guard. He's sealed the door by magic."

Elissa looked at Kallian. "We should have brought Daylen or Wynne, or, Make forbade, Morrigan."

"Great, now what?" Kallian asked.

"We must get her out of there!" Erlina wrung her hands.

"Don't panic, Erlina," said Anora, barely hiding the annoyance in her voice. "Find the mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side."

Kallian exchange a look with Elissa. "So much for secrecy."

"Well, if we didn't know you were here, he soon will."

"Good, I wanted to see Howe anyway," said Elissa gritting her teeth.

"Remind not to get on her bad side," Zevran whispered to Alistair.

"Thank you, Warden. My prayers go with you," said Anora.

"Teyrn Howe," Erlina recoiled from the look Elissa shot her. She swallowed. "Will probably be in his rooms."

"End of the hall, on the left," said Kallian.

Erlina looked at her, then suddenly her eyes widened. "It was you?"

"He tried to rape me."

"Maker."

"And remind me not to get on her bad side," Alistair whispered to Zevran.

Kallian shook her head. "Let's go."

* * *

They soon into the dungeons, but what they were spotted by a guard. "What? Who goes there?!"

Elissa's jaw dropped when the prisoner reached out, caught the guard by the throat, and snapped his neck. A moment later, the door swung open, and the prisoner began stripping the guard of his armour with quick, efficient movements. She could sense him. She glanced at Kallian, and she nodded. The prisoner was a warden.

"I thank you for creating such a distraction, stranger. I have been waiting weeks for this opportunity." He began putting the armour on. "Do you think you could—" He stopped when he saw Alistair. "Alistair? Is that you?"

Alistair stared at the unknown warden. "Who…? Wait, I do know you. You were at my Joining." He looked at Elissa and Kallian. "He's a Warden from Orlais. Jader, I think. Or was it Montsimmard? I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"I am Riordan. Senior Grey Warden of Jader, but I was born and bred in Highever and glad to be home. And you… must be Duncan's recruits. Yes, you match the description. Kallian, yes?"

"Yes."

Riordan nodded. "And you are Elissa Cousland?"

Elissa nodded.

"I heard the rumour. I am pleased to learn it is true."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"For the most part, attempting to hold my tongue. I was sent when we received no word from King Cailan as to the outcome at Ostagar. The king had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him, then… nothing."

Kallian looks at him curiously. "How larger force did you bring with you?"

"We had two hundred Wardens and two dozen divisions of cavalry. The first we heard of Loghain's edict was when everyone was turned back at the border. That was when the rumour reached us that Wardens were being blamed for the massacre. We finally decided it was safest to send someone alone, to learn how best to fight the Blight and this regime simultaneously. As a native Fereldan, I volunteered to make the crossing."

"Are these your papers?" she asked.

"Yes. These are my records. The names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar. What I could find of Duncan's own recruitment records. Copies of the Joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault. Those should never be seen by any outside eyes, but I trust in their encryption."

Elissa blinked. "What vault?"

"The Grey Wardens have long maintained a vault in Denerim, with spare supplies for battle. It is protected by a coded lock."

"That would have been helpful," said Elissa.

"When I went there recently, it had clearly been tampered with—I presume by Loghain, since you appear to have not known of its existence—but it remained impermeable."

"How did Arl Howe capture you?"

"With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice. I was fool enough to think Loghain didn't yet know who I was."

"The way out is clear enough," said Kallian. "The rest of the order is at Arl Eamon's manor. You can speak to your commander. Her name is Sereda."

Riordan nodded. "Will do."

* * *

"Who goes there?"

"Oh, quit kidding around, you know me," said Elissa.

"You think you're clever, do you?" The guard sneered at her. She sighed. How was it this kind of thing worked for Faren? "Anybody tries to come in here without Howe's say so, we get to do what we liked with 'em. I think we finally got a bit of entertainment here, lads!"

"Ten silvers says Kallian can kill more than Elissa," said Zevran to Alistair.

"You're on."

The guard looked at each other confused, but the confusion was short lived when the two female wardens charged at them with swords are blazing. It only took a few seconds for them to cut them down and they didn't get a chance to put up a decent fight.

"Well?"

"I'm going to have to call that a tie," said Alistair.

"No, Kallian got the last one with a knife to the eye. Beautifully shot by a beautiful woman."

"Thank you Zevran," said Kallian from where she was disarming the trap.

"He was already dying from the wound Elissa gave him. She is both daring and lovely."

"True, but there is something about the way the knife flew across the air, and that glorious impact it made."

"But is it comparable to the skill and grace of Elissa's swordplay?"

"You are forgetting the ecstasy of that moment of penetration, my friend."

"Maker's breath, what are you two talking about?" said Elissa, staring at them.

Both faces were a mask of innocence. "Nothing," they said.

Elissa and Kallian exchanged looks and shrugged.

* * *

"You there. Aye, you."

"Yes, Oghren?" said Sereda.

"I've been watching you. Where can I get some sauce for that rump roast?"

Sereda looked out from behind her. "Right here, you mad dwarven stallion."

"Go and make yourself ready, woman. I'll be right there to see to it." He stood, and then fell face first onto the carpet. A moment later, there was a loud snore.

Eamon blinked. "What just happened?"

"Oghren went crazy and fell down," said Sereda. She shrugged. "It happens."

Theron walked over and grabbed Oghren's wrists, and Faren got his ankles. The two started carting Oghren away. Eamon blinked again. "It… happens?"

"Oh, don't worry. This happens more times than I can count, he'll be ready to go as soon as we need him to swing a sword at anything."

"I… see…"

* * *

They soon found themselves in the torture chamber and founder young man strapped to a rack. Elissa got a closer look to the young man and recognised him at once.

"Oswyn?"

"Was this supposed to be a lesson? Did my father think it funny to leave me for so long before sending you?"

Kallian handed Elissa her cloak, and she draped it around the wounded man. "Are you all right?"

"All right? You taunt me with such a question. After what they've done, I doubt I'll ever be able to raise my arms again." He shook his head, near to tears. "All right? What do such words even mean?" He blinked at her, and then looked again. "Elissa? Elissa Cousland?"

"Oh, Oswyn." She put her arms around him as he clung to her. "Kallian, you have any of the healing potions Daylen made?" She waited for the other woman to step forward, then stroked Oswyn's hair soothingly. "I'm here with the Grey Wardens, with the rightful king Alistair."

"Yep, that's me," said Alistair.

"You have my heartfelt gratitude. And you will have the gratitude of the entire Dragon's Peak Bannorn." He shook his head, taking a deep breath as Daylen's healing drafts did their work. "If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not yet know the true colours of the snakes he has allied with."

"Why was Arl Howe torturing you?"

"One soldier returning from Ostagar was my wet nurse's son. We have been friends since birth." Outrage filled his voice. "He told me his unit was ordered to turn their backs on Cailan at Ostagar… before the darkspawn overwhelmed him." He swallowed. "The next day, he disappeared. When I went to search for him… I accepted a drink from a stranger and ended up here."

"Loghain grows more ruthless the closer the Landsmeet draws."

"Then there is a Landsmeet after all? Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead, and the Landsmeet called off. I swear if there be any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there."

"We'll take you to the stairs. Wait with Erlina, and we will get you out."

"Maker bless you."

* * *

They reached the dungeons and found a man cowering in a corner, he was in a terrible state it was like he wasn't unable to see them.

"Andraste, Bride of the Maker, have mercy on me." The man's blood-shot eyes focused on her. "Alfstanna… is that you, little sister?" He squinted. "No… I don't know you… do I? Are you real?"

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I… where am I?" He shook his head. "I… I'm Irminric, knight-lieutenant of the Denerim chantry. You… aren't one of the teyrn's men."

"He sounds like he's in lyrium withdrawal. He's got all the signs: confusion, weepiness… He probably doesn't even know what he's saying," said Alistair. "If the grand cleric knew he were in here, she'd be spitting hot coals. Nobles don't have a authority over Templars duty."

"I... I failed in my duties. Maker, forgive me. I failed, and there's no telling what he's done…"

"You're a Templar?" She nodded to herself. Bann Alfstanna's elder brother.

"Alfstanna is… a far better bann than I would have been… but I… don't remember how I came to be here… The maleficar. He had turned blood magic upon Templars and Circle mages to escape from his tower. Near Redcliffe, I cornered him…" He furrowed his brow in concentration. "But the teyrn's men took him from me… and brought me here…"

"This maleficar, was his name Jowan?" Kallian asked.

"Yes. He… destroyed his phylactery… we were spread out, trying to find him… I was alone." He blinked at them. "I… you are real, aren't you? My dreams are… so strange now. Please, if you're not a dream, help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Elissa asked.

"Give this ring… to my sister, Alfstanna. Tell her… tell her I'm sorry. Please. Ask her… to pray for me."

Elissa looked at Kallian. "It may be better that we inform his sister, she is probably the only one who can convince him to leave."

She nodded. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

"Ach! Leliana, get this stupid beast out of here."

"I am sorry, Oghren, was he disturbing you?"

"No, but if he isn't careful I'm going to start thinking about how delicious he looks. A little taste of home, eh?"

"Um, I will make sure Schmooples is never underfoot again."

"Schmooples? You named a nug Schmooples? The last thing we need around here is a walking snack named Schmooples!" He walked off, muttering.

"Schmooples?" Theron asked.

"Well, what would you have named him?" Leliana put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Uh… Schmooples is a lovely name."

Leliana scooped the nug up and walked away. Theron took a sigh of relief. "I think my life just flashed in front of my eyes."

"With the way she was looking at you I believe it," said Daylen.

* * *

They entered in the next room and found Howe with several of his men, including a mage. He was wearing one of her father's cloak pins. The one her mother had made special, an emerald eyed mabari, worn for the first time when Fergus had married Oriana.

It took her a moment to even realise Howe was talking. "Well, look here. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing the man. I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten. I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here. But then, I never thought you'd live, either."

"Why betray us, Howe? My father was your friend!" Elissa yelled.

"A clumsy appeal, child. He was a traitor to me and a coward to his nation! Trips to Orlais, gifts from old enemies; all while I sank in obscurity. Your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine. How suitable that their deaths should raise me to the ear of a king."

"They won't be forget. Their memory drive me to you."

Howe sneered at her. "Your parents died on their knees, your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar, and his brat was burned on a scrap heap along with his Antivan whore of a wife. And what's left? A fool husk of a daughter likely to end her days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You're the last of nothing. This is pointless. You've lost."

"You lie, Howe. To yourself most of all. I am a Grey Warden," Elissa drew his sword and pointed it straight at Howe

He spat. "There it is. Right there! That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back. It would appear you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever."

She then charged straight at Howe with purely burned in our eyes. The others decided to take on the guard and the mage and leave Howe all to herself. She swung her blade and Howe blocked it with his hatchet and to swing his sword at her, but she dodged and punched him in the face.

"That was for my father," she spat.

Alistair made his way over towards the mage, using his Templar training to disrupt his magic. He uses shield to block the fireballs the mage launched and then prices soared straight through his chest. Kallian and Zevran were outflanking the guards blocking their attacks and plunging their daggers into the chinks of their armour.

Howe tried to strike again with his sword, but she easily blocked it and then plunged her elbow onto his knee and she could definitely hear a large crack. The cry of agony he let out warmed her heart.

"That was for my mother," she said.

Another guard charged Alistair, who performed a perfect shield bash knocking the guard of balance and then sliced his head off. He then went to assist Kallian and Zevran, but they have a situation fully under control.

The same cannot be said for Howe, who was clutching his leg in agony. Despite the pain he swung his hatchet, but was easily disarmed when she slung her sword cutting up a few fingers. He screamed again.

"That was for Oriana," she said a notice that the others had taken out his guard.

They then watched as she towered over Howe, who looked into the eye with tried to pull himself away, but Elissa pointed her sword as his chin. She then plunged the sword straight through Howe's heart.

"And that was for Oren," she said with tears in her eyes.

Howe just looked at her. "Maker spit on you… I deserved… more…"

Elissa starred down at Howe, watching him choke out his last breaths. She then fell to her knees and began crying. At once Alistair went to her side and hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's all right," he said stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "It didn't change anything."

"It never does, really," said Kalalin approaching her. "Feels really good for a minute, but doesn't change the past. Just stops it from happening again."

She looked at her brushing the tears out of eyes. "Is that… is it enough?"

"That part is up to you."

She nodded. She was right and she would know better than anyone. She was never going to see them again. She looked at Howe, where he lay in his own blood, and bent to remove the pin. "You are right though."

"Oh?"

Her smile was cold. "It felt really good."

"That was a nice touch of drama at the end, truly." Zevran imitated drawing back a bow. "I liked the whole taking a hit for the family. Next time, we should have music."

Elissa actually laughed

* * *

Erlina was helping Anora dress in a guard uniform. Oswyn was nearby, still wrapped in a cloak. He was shaking slightly. Riordan, there was no sign, he must have found his own way to escape. "My thanks," said Anora, looking up at them.

"Aren't you a little short for guard?" Elissa asked making Alistair snigger.

Anora looked at her dryly. "Funny. Very funny. We must go quickly and avoid notice." Elissa couldn't agree more was only a matter of time before they find Howe's dead body. "If Howe's people find me, I'll be killed. And my people will insist on escorting me back to the palace… where my father may also have me killed."

They walked into the next room. Elissa sighed. It was filled with guards and leading them was Cauthrien. "Wardens!" said Cauthrien in a firm. "In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms." She pointed her blade at them. "Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."

"We are here to free Anora, who was held captive," said Elissa. She saw Kallian start to shake her head, and sent her a questioning look.

Cauthrien laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. The queen isn't being held prisoner here or anywhere else. Her father would never stand for such a thing."

She turned to Anora. "She's right here. Tell her, Anora."

Kallian winced. "What?" Cauthrien asked.

"Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you're here… This brigand tried to kidnap me!" Anora moved away from them.

"You double-crossing bitch!" Elissa began to reach for her sword. She saw Kallian give the slightest shake of her head, and flick hiss eyes towards Oswyn. "We will stand down," said Kallian.

Zevran blinked, and whispered, "we have killed so many other guards. What do a few more matter?"

"Get the queen and Oswyn." She glanced at him. "Trust me." She jerked his head at Elissa and Alistair, and they walked forward with her. She saw Anora and the others begin to walk away. A count of five, perhaps, just long enough for the queen to get to safety, and then go for the sword.

"I'm surprised this ended peacefully," said Cauthrien. "Bring the Wardens. Loghain doesn't care about the rest."

One of the guards took a step forward. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and he looked at Kallian. "Don't I know you?"

Kallian shrugged. The guard's eyes widened, and he brought his gauntleted fist into the side of Kallian's head with considerable force. Elissa and Alistair blinked at the elf fell. So much for fighting their way out.

"Korvar!" Cauthrien called out.

"Apologies, Ser Cauthrien." The guard shook his head. "That knife ear's dangerous. This is the second time she's broken into this manor to kill an arl."


	56. Fort Drakon

Sereda stood up when she heard the sound of footsteps moving urgently towards them. Leliana then came in with Zevran flanked Erlina and a blond woman as they entered the study. This would be Anora, then.

"Eamon! We have a problem."

Zevran just stared at her. "What's this? She throw her saviours to the wolves, and now she has second thoughts?"

"What in Andrate's name has happened?" Eamon asked. He then looked at Anora. "Are you all right?"

"The Wardens have been captured," said Anora.

Leliana shook his head. "By Sir Cauthrien. To, according to Zevran, our Lady here handed them all on a platter!"

"What? How could this happen?" Eamon asked. From the look from Zevran sent Anora, Sereda had a fair idea.

"Never mind that." Anora waved a dismissive hand. "The question is how to free them. Cauthrien will take them to Fort Drakon. Get it inside will be no small feat…"

Sereda frowned. "Eamon, what do you know about this fort?"

"For starters, it's impenetrable." Eamon sighed. "But we have to get them out or we could lose Alistair."

* * *

Elissa jumped up as Kallian started to stir and Alistair looked relieved. "Oh, you're awake. I was starting to worry," he said.

She touched the side of her head. "I seem to spend way too much time in prisons lately."

"I'm going to strangle Anora when we get out," said Elissa.

"You mind if I pin down while you do that? Or perhaps kick her?" Alistair asked.

"Where are we?" Kallian asked.

Elissa looked around. "I'm not entirely sure. It's not the royal palace dungeon, I know that. Too orderly. Fort Drakon, perhaps. That doesn't really bode well for us."

"I don't know about you to, but I personally would not want to hang around here."

"I hope you have a plan," said Alistair.

"Maybe." She stood, then looked around again. She then looked at Elissa. "Now, which one of us two are going to seductive the guard?"

Elissa stared at her. "Kallian, we're naked in a dirty prison cell."

"I noticed. Though I seem to make to pull off the look better."

Elissa shook her head. "You have more experience and I do."

Kallian shrugged and leaned against the bars of the cell. "Hey, you!"

"If you're not bleeding, I don't care."

She batted her eyes. "I was just lonely…"

He gave her a leering smile. "Well, I could keep you company…"

He opened the cell. As he stepped through, Alistair caught him and smashed his face into the door. As the guard stumbled, dazed, Alistair shoved him into the cell, pulling the key ring off the guard's belt as he did so.

"Coming?"

Kallian laughed. "Right behind you."

"Why you grimy little…"

Kallian closed the cell door, smashing the guard in the face again. Elissa gestured at them. "Our situation has improved slightly. We are now merely naked in a dungeon."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I think the proper term for this would be 'torture chamber'."

Kallian raised eyebrow. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Elissa shook her head started walking towards where the guard had been. "Let's see if we can't find some…" The inhabitant of another cell caught her eye and she recognised the man instantly "Sir Gilmore?"

* * *

Alistair and Kallian blinked in confusion as Elissa grabbed the keys from Alistair, who ran after Elissa, and ran across the room to another cell. Kallian noticed a chest near the entrance of the room and opened it, out some gear before following Elissa. Inside the other cell, Elissa and Alistair were trying to get a red-haired man on his feet.

Kallian tossed a pair of trousers over the Alistair and draped a cloak over Elissa before doing the same to herself. She then began to rummage through the guard's desk. She found a healing draught. The man was skin and bones, and seemed only vaguely aware of their presence. It took a few moments before something resembling coherence returned to the man's eyes. "M…my lady? Am I dead then?"

"No. No, you are in Fort Drakon. We are going to get you out of here."

"Who is he?" Alistair asked, Kallian couldn't help but the notice the jealousy in his voice.

"He was one of my father's best knights, I thought he died at Highever Caste with my parents," said Elissa. She looked down at Sir Gilmore. "What happened?"

"After they broke through the door, some of the soldiers told me to escape so I could inform the Teyrnir of Howe's treachery," Sir Gilmore explained. "It turned out that I did not need to speak a word, because no one believed the stories Howe said about Teyrn and Teyrna. More people flock to our banner when they heard that you survived at Ostagar, but then we were betrayed from within and I got thrown in here."

"I'm sorry to break this reunion up, but we really should get out of here before more guard show up," said Kalllain.

"She's right," said Alistair picking up the guard's spare sword, and went into the next room.

Elissa thought she heard the sound of combat and dogs, and hurried with freeing Rory. He was battered and bruised. She could see scars all over him, and felt hot tears. "Sir Gilmore, if I'd known you'd still be alive I would have come for you."

"I know, but you have your own share of problems," he said. "Tell me, is Howe still alive?"

"I killed myself," said Elissa.

"Good, the bastard had that coming for a long time."

"Can he stand?" Alistair asked.

"I believe so," said Sir Gilmore

"Good." Kallian set the cloak on the ground, revealing what appeared to be four sets of guard armour and weapons.

"Where did you find those?"

"They had them neatly stack on a rack."

* * *

It took no time at all to put the armour on, but Sir Gilmore was not in the fighting state.

"I'm not sure fighting our way out is going to work. Sir Gilmore is barely able to walk," said Elissa.

"Then I suggest we simply walk through like we've a perfect right to be here. With any luck, they'll just assume we are fellow guards," said Kallian.

"You think that will work?"

"Men aren't the brightest tools in the shed."

Elissa nodded. "True."

"You do realise there are a couple of men with you," said Alistair gesturing to himself and Sir Gilmore.

"And who is your commander and the one who got us out?" Kallian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… good point."

* * *

They walked their way through the prison and accidentally found themselves in the colonel's office. It was too late for them to back away, because he spotted them right away.

"What's this?" said the colonel. Elissa fought for a brief moment they would have to fight their way out, but the colonel smiled. "Ah! You must be the new recruits we were expecting. You're late. The rest of your patrol is in the storage room. Find them, and get yourselves ready for inspection."

The four of them saluted and left his office staring at one another. The Maker must be indeed smiling upon them.

* * *

They found the other recruits in the storage room, apparently they were bored out of their mind.

"Did you need something?" The guard that had been polishing a boot looked up at him.

"I was told we should get ready for inspection."

"You're in our patrol? I never saw you before."

"I'm new." Kallian was grateful for the helmet, because it hit her ears. She knew that the army did not recruit elves and they didn't care how short she was so long as she had a pretty face.

"We've only been here two weeks ourselves."

"And we're already in hot water."

"Is there a problem?" Alistair asked.

"So the assistant quartermaster… is a little miffed with us at present."

"I told you we should've put those potatoes in the cellar straight away."

"Some things went amiss. Mistakes were made. The quartermaster got chewed out by Teryn Loghain, and then he chewed out the assistant…"

"And now, to get back at us for landing him in trouble, the assistant quartermaster won't give us our blades. And you can't pass inspection without a regulation sword."

Kallian had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy for them to escape, though it beat fighting entire fortress of guards.

"Can't you get the officers to sort this out?" Elissa frowned.

"It's… ah… probably better that the officer knows as little about this is possible…"

"I _told_ you those potatoes were going to go off."

"But he doesn't have any beef with you. Maybe you could talk to him?"

Kallian sighed. "Fine. I'll handle him."

"He's down the hall. In the armoury."

* * *

A lone guard stood in the armoury. He looked and saw the two other recruits. "What's this? You two blighted fools make new friends?"

"They didn't mean to get you in trouble," said Elissa.

The guard scoffed. "What, so that makes it better? I should just forget they cost me a promotion because they didn't mean it? Well, while we're at it, why don't you just forgive the darkspawn book killing the king. I'm sure they didn't know it would upset us."

Elissa crossed her arms. "But if they go on patrol, they may get hurt. Even killed."

"It's true. We could be eaten by darkspawn. Or cut down fighting insurgents."

"Wait, what?"

The guard groaned. "You've got a point there…" He then walked off to a stand and gave each of them a sword. "Regulation swords, right? Take these. Just my new take care of them. That's good steel."

* * *

They soon returned to the colonel, who glared down at them. "So, you think you're ready to go on your first patrol mission, do you?"

Elissa had a feeling that the four out of six of them were bit overqualified for this, but kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, sir!" Kallian actually managed a proper salute.

The man smiled at her proudly. "That's what I like to hear! You there!"

"Yes, sir!" the guardsman said.

"Stand up straight! You're a soldier in the King's Army, and the King's own men don't slouch! And you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Stop fidgeting. You can fidget on your own time."

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Kiss-arse," the first guard muttered to the second.

The colonel looked at Alistair. "You there, blondie!"

"Yes, sir?" Alistair's voice was a bit startled.

"What's the one thing a soldier can't do without?"

Alistair whispered to Elissa. "What I tell him?"

Elissa didn't really know, she was never a soldier. "Uh… honour?"

"Honour, sir!"

"Hmph. Better than I expected. Honour is the _best_ thing a man can have. See to it that you keep yours at all times. I expect the lot of you back here by sunup. Now get out of here. And Maker watch over you."

* * *

Their two new friends led them to the door which was guarded by two guards.

"Password?"

"Ah… 'Rabbit,' I think?"

"Going on your first patrol, are you? Good luck."

As they walked out, Elissa just looked at the guard as he left unbelievably. "As soon as Alistair takes the throne, I'm advising him to make sure all the guards have brains."

"Probably a good idea," Kallian agreed.

This had to be the first time in history that for prisoners just simply walk out of the most secure prison in Ferelden. They had to wait until they could give their new friends to slip before returning to Eamon's estate.

* * *

Sereda was about to set out with Leliana and Zevran when Elissa, Kallian, Alistair and someone she didn't know, who looked exhausted. Kallian looked at Saitada's startled face and chuckled. "Reporting for duty, Commander." She broke out in giggles.

"How did you escape?" Sereda asked stunned.

"Would you believe we just simply walked out?" said Alistair.

Sereda just blinked. "At this point nothing surprises me." She then looked at the unknown man and realise that she recognised him. "Wait… aren't you Sir Gilmore we met in Highever?"

"Yes I am. And it's a pleasure to see you again Warden," he said.

He nearly collapsed, but Alistair caught him.

"Wynne?" Elissa cried.

She placed a steadying hand on Ser Gilmore's arm. "Come with me, young man. We'll get you fixed up in no time."

"I best take you to Eamon and Anora," said Sereda.

"Good, and I could strangle her," said Elissa.

"You know I like that girl when she get's feisty," said Zevran.

* * *

They soon reached Eamon's study and they were all stunned. "Maker's breath! It's good to see you in one piece, my friends."

"Indeed," said Anora. "After you rather alarmingly lack of subtlety. I fear the worst for you. I prayed for your safe return."

Elissa smiled sweetly. "That's so sweet. It almost makes me want to kill you less."

"Well, what did you expect me to do? You announced me to my father's most trusted lackey! Did the purpose of my _disguise_ entirely escape you? I barely managed to slip away from her when the palace." She then took a deep breath. "I am hoping that, despite our unfortunate beginnings, we can still work together. Will you hear me out?"

"You asked for our help for a reason," said Theron, who was leaning against the bookcase.

"We will need to work together, and quickly. My father has gone mad. I didn't believe it at first, but he is gripped by a paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now I am certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it."

"Can he still take the throne without you?" Elissa asked.

"Perhaps. It will be more difficult for him, but if my father says the Grey Wardens are the enemy, many will believe it. He is a legend."

Eamon sighed. "It's true. Our position in the Landsmeet is not so strong, and this does little to help us."

"I wouldn't say that," said Kallian. "We found several prisoners related to two of the Bann's in the land to meet. They're have proved that Loghain has tortured them and the one who arranged Eamon to be poisoned."

"And that snake Howe is dead. That alone will not be enough, however. My father is committed to his path. You will need ammunition come the Landsmeet, and I can help in that regard. You have only just arrived in the city, so perhaps you are unaware of some… recent events. Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Many people here are angry or grieving. Strangely, the unrest is worst in the alienage. Few elves accompanied the army. They should have little reason to be upset. Which means that Howe and my father must have given them reason. I don't know what is happening there, but I am certain my father has his hands in it."

Sereda noticed the worried look on Kallian's face. She remembered that she had family there she was no doubt concerned about them.

"A useful lead, Anora, but… you could have sent this information with your maid," said Eamon.

"That is true. I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner, but to tell the truth I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces. You need evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me."

"It sounds more like you need us," said Elissa. Sereda was content to let her do the talking. It freed her to watch Anora's face, and the anger in Elissa's voice had Anora talking a bit more freely in an attempt to soothe the young woman's ruffled feathers.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough, and decent, but even with his blood he is no king. You think only I can see it? Not only that, Alistair is a Grey Warden. It will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. I am a neutral party—and I am already queen."

Eamon shook his head. "Anora, you are indeed Cailan's widow, but…"

"I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest general. Who do you think truly ruled this nation for the last five years? Cailan? I am what this country needs, not an untrained king who does not even want the throne. I can help you stop my father. Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my room. Commander, when you have a moment, I ask that you speak to me in private." She walked out of the room.

Eamon sighed. "Well, she's quite… spirited. I remember when Loghain first brought her to Denerim. Poor Cailan was a good boy, but Anora was always two steps ahead. Had him jumping when she snapped since the first time she batted her eyelashes. I cannot help thinking she may be trouble. But we should keep her close, all the same."

"Why do you think she's trouble?" Sereda asked.

"This is an alliance of convenience-for the moment, we are united against Loghain. Be careful how much trust you place in her. I do not for a moment think Anora means to give up her power easily. Still, I would rather have her where we can watch her than actively working for Loghain."

"But aren't we planning to dispose her?" Elissa asked.

"Anora was a capable administrator for Cailan's lands, but she has not a drop of royal blood. We did not fight the Orlesians all those years just to lose our royal line in a single generation. Not when there's a surviving son of the blood."

Sereda considered a moment. Alistair was still entirely too reluctant to take the throne. He was a warrior, and at times she could see the prince in him. With the right support he could bring Ferelden into the golden age. All he needed was a slight push in the right direction. "Maybe Alistair should marry Anora."

"Are you serious?" Alistair's jaw nearly unhinged. "No. Never mind. I-I don't' even want to hear the rest of this. Y-you two just keep talking about me. I'm going to stand over here, with my fingers in my ears."

Eamon actually looked like he was considering the idea. "That would certainly solve a lot of problems, and put forth the strongest argument before the Landsmeet to remove Loghain from power. With Theirin blood on the throne, and Anora's wisdom and popularity, Ferelden could present the most unified front against the Blight. Unfortunately, the marriage would never happen unless they both agreed to it." And they wouldn't, if she had her way. But then, that wasn't the point. "And I suspect that might take a lot of persuading to get past her pride and his humility."

* * *

Elissa starred at Sereda She waited until Eamon had left the room before marching up towards her. "I cannot believe you just suggested that."

"I think we should leave," said Theron to the other Wardens, who nodded in agreement and left abruptly.

"This isn't Orzammar." Elissa hissed. "I'm not going to be Alistair's concubine."

"Personally, I rather think you'd be better suited as his queen, but since the two of you don't feel up to the job, I thought I'd examine other options," said Sereda.

Both Alistair and Elissa just stared at her. "Elissa your parents taught you well, you are a capable administrator, a skilled warrior in your own right, and if I am beginning to understand Ferelden nobility, your blood is considerably closer to royal than Anora's. Highever and the Couslands are spoken of with respect, and after the deprivations of Arl Howe I can easily see Denerim rallying behind the last of the Couslands, returned to bring Howe to answer for his crimes." She then turned and looked Alistair. "Of course, if Alistair doesn't feel up to the job we could always just let Anora do it, but I'm sure that every single one of us would gladly follow him as there king. You've seen the good and the bad of the nobility, how the guards treat elves and so much more. I believe that you can make a difference in this country."

Alistair just stared at her and looked at Elissa, "she makes a persuasive argument there."

Cathiel turned to face him. "Are you asking…"

Alistair then went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Elissa just stared at him speechless as tears trickled down her cheek. "Yes." Elissa kissed him. "Yes."

That's when they heard clapping and turn to find the other wardens standing there. Faren dog whistled, Kallian clapped uncontrollably, Daylen just smiled and Theron gave them a respected nod.

Sereda just shook her head. "All right, I'll deal with Anora."

"If you don't mind I will personally go and see to the Alienage," said Kallian.

Sereda nodded. "I understand."

"I'll go with her," said Theron. "They may not be Dalish, but they are still elves."

"Very well. Take Leliana and Zevran with you. Alistair, Elissa the two of you should go and talk to nobility's if you can't get a few more on our side."

"Meanwhile, as if I can't get any more dirt on Loghain," said Faren.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.


	57. Unrest in the Alienage

Sereda found Anora in her room and approached. She noticed her at once and smiled. "Hello again, Warden. It's good that you came to speak with me. I realise that my… actions at Howe's estate may not have painted me in the best light. For that I apologise, and hope that we can start again."

"You should tell that to Elissa and Kallian," said Sereda crossing her arms.

"Yes, I was hoping to speak with her. You see I knew her family. Her mother, Eleanor, in particular was dear to me, and what Howe did… was unforgivable. It's fitting that he died at her hands." She then looked at Sereda with a serious face. "I will be blunt. I can see that your voice will be a strong one in days to come. It is you that Eamon listens, and with good reason. My father must be stopped, but once that is done Ferelden will need a ruler. I would welcome your support for my throne."

Sereda knew that she had to put all her diplomatic skills at work. "In truth I am considering Alistair for the throne."

Anora narrowed her eyes. "Alistair knows nothing about ruling a country and while I am certain he has a good heart that would not be enough for him to rule Ferelden."

"Not alone, no," said Sereda. "But he's already proposed to Elissa Cousland and she will be his Queen."

"Ah, yes I can see how that can be beneficial, but having two Grey Wardens on the throne will not go down well to most of the nobility. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it almost impossible for Wardens to have children?"

"Which is why Alistair can make you the heir if he's not able to produce a child," said Sereda. "You'd still have a voice in the Landsmeet taking over the as the Teyrna of Gwaren."

"You make some valid points, but I'm still not sure if Alistair, even with the guidance of Elissa, would be competent enough to rule this country."

"I'm sure if the pressure of the crown gets too much Alistair would pass it down to you," said Sereda.

Anora looked as if she was in two minds and for one horrible thought Sereda thought that she would decline the offer. But then surprisingly she nodded.

"Very well, but I want your word that if Alistair fails as king that he will stand down and proclaimed me queen," said Anora.

"Agreed."

* * *

Kallian led them to the gates that led them to the Alienage, but they were shut.

"How do we get inside?" Theron asked.

"You follow me," Kallian replied. She ducked down through an alley. She caught hold of a window ledge and pulled herself up to walk along the top of a fence, then jumped onto a roof. Theron, Zevran and Leliana followed her lead and soon found themselves in the alienage.

Theron looked around at the Alienage discussed. The entire place was filthy and saw that several buildings had been on fire.

"You're telling me that this is where you elves live?" said Theron. "I'm surprised that not more of you escape to find the Dalish."

"No, trust me it wasn't this bad when I left," said Kallian.

"I'll take your word for it," said Theron.

Kallian then lead them to the dock. Almost immediately led them immediately to a door, and opened it without bothering to so much as knock.

* * *

A handsome elf nearly dropped the cup he was holding as the four of them entered. "Cousin? Welcome home! Come in, come in! We assumed you were dead with the other Wardens at Ostagar. Things have been… difficult since you've been gone."

"What happened here?" There was a note of anger in Kallian's voice.

Soris shook his head. "Arl Howe led a purge. Vengeance for Vaughan's death, they say."

Kallian couldn't believe what she was hearing, she surrendered herself to prevent something like this from happening. She was now more than happy to witness Howe's death. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How many died?"

"I don't know. After the purge came some sort of pestilence. It's hard to say who was killed by soldiers and who fell to disease."

"Isn't anything being done?" Theron asked. He couldn't believe that the humans would just neglect the elves this much.

"Some men came from the Tevinter Imperium. They say they have magic that protects healthy people, and they've got a quarantine for the sick. They… they took Valendrian and your father, both. I'm sorry."

"Where's Valora?"

"She went to the hospice a week ago. They said… they said she had the plague. I didn't believe it, I mean, she was fine! But they took her to quarantine. I haven't seen her since."

"Where is this quarantine?"

"A house on the north side of the square. You can't miss it, Cousin, there's a huge crowd there now."

"I have to go."

"All right. It's good to see you again, Cousin."

Theron coughed.

"Oh, of course," Kallian turned back around. "Soris, these are Theron Mahariel and his love Leliana. And this is handsome elf is Zevran Arainai."

"It is a pleasure," said Zevran.

"Everyone, my cousin Soris," said Kallian. She then turned and looked Soris. "I also know Elissa Cousland, Teyrna of Highever, and Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden."

"Maker's breath, Cousin." Soris shook his head. "Try to leave a little of Denerim standing when you are done." He then looked at Theron curiously. "Aren't you a Dalish?"

"Indeed I am, but what I am most important is an elf and I will do whatever I can to make sure that no elf is unharmed," said Theron.

"Thank you," said Soris, he then pulled him towards him. "I would appreciate it if you could control my cousin. She has a tendency to go… wild."

"Trust me, I know," said Theron.

* * *

They followed Kallian towards the Alienage tree. A young woman was arguing with a group of other elves. She could help but smile as Shianni shouted.

"I've got children at home! I can't wait out here for another day!"

"So go home! The best thing you can do for your children is not trust the charlatans!"

"Everyone remain calm," said the Tevinter mage. "We will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion."

"Oh, you're ' _helping_ ' us, are you, shem? Like Valendrain and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!" Shianni yelled.

The Tevinter mage sighed. "We've explained this to you before, girl. More whimpering will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage."

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni! Some of us have still got things to live for."

Shianni shook her head. "If this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?"

Kallian headed towards her. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Shianni? Is that really you?"

"Maker's breath! They said all the Grey Wardens died with the king. Everyone thought…" She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Valendrian even held a funeral for you. Cousin, you have no idea… the things that happened after your wedding… I'm babbling, aren't I? I'm so happy to see you."

"You're married?" Leliana asked.

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "A wedding? So there's a secretive side to you, after all."

"I was betrothed. It didn't end well." Kallian shrugged.

"No? You let him at the altar, didn't you?"

She gave them an annoyed look. "Imagine a storybook wedding: This was the opposite."

Zevran just smiled. "At least we can be sure you look stunning for the occasion."

"What she means is that she got carried away, literally, by the Arl's son along with a few other wedding guests just so he can have a 'party,'" said Theron.

"That's certainly explains a lot," said Zevran, not looking phased one bit.

"That was when I got conscripted by the Wardens."

"So much has happened… It's good you're home." Shianni beamed at her.

"I saw Soris."

"A lot of people blame him." She gestured angrily. "Can you believe that? They blame Soris as if he were responsible for what the new arl did to us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Oh-of course you don't. After you left, the regent appointed a new arl, Rendon Howe. The first thing this human did was march troops in here for a purge. Some people—the stupid ones, mostly—blame you and Soris for standing up to Vaughan."

Another elf called out to them. "It's a fact that Howe sent the soldiers here because of Vaughan's death, Shianni. Even you know that."

Shianni rounded on him. "It's a fact? Really? So we should take everything the humans say at face value? We're all lazy, vulgar, thieves then? That's what they say, isn't it?"

Kallian shrugged. "Howe is dead. Denerim goes through arls pretty quick lately."

"All these gifts, and it's not even my naming day." Shianni looked positively gleeful at the news.

A woman shook her fist at Kallian. "You just don't care how much trouble you bring down on us, do you? Must be nice to be above your own people."

"Actually I didn't kill him, he was killed by a friend of mine who had entire family murdered by the bastard, Elissa Cousland."

Shianni shook her fist right back. "It'd like to know who brought Vaughan here in the first place? Tell me what we did to deserve that, and maybe I'll start caring what you think. Idiot. Elves wind up dead in the Market gutters every day over a wrong word, or a look, or nothing at all. That's how it's always been. We fight back, or we submit, but it doesn't change anything. I'm not about to shed a tear over that butcher Howe's death. If I could, I'd kick his grave marker and dance on his ashes."

Zevran smiled. "I'm starting to like your family, my dear."

Kallian just shook her head. "Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel."

Shianni just shook her head at her. "We'd be here all day. And I'd still have more to tell you, Cousin."

"What is going on here?"

"These people say they're here to help us. Funny thing, the people they 'help' all disappear."

The woman yelled at her. "That's not true, and you know it, Shianni! Both my sisters got protections from the plague, and they're fine!"

"What about your niece, though?" Shianni pointed a finger at her angrily. "And my Uncle Cyrion, and Valendrian? Where are they?"

"I've talk to Soris and he told me my father is missing," said Kallian voice full of worry.

Shianni turned back to face him, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "The Tevinters quarantined your father yesterday. I told him not to go to the hospice. Not one elf they've taken in there has come out again. Who knows what's become of them?"

"I'm going in there."

"I knew you'd do something, Cousin! Maker watch over you." Shianni's face held relief, and more than a small trace of hero worship.

* * *

Theron caught up with her as he started for the building. "You sure about this?"

"I'm going in there."

"Then I'm going with you," said Theron.

"Theron, they can tell in an instant that you're not a city elf," said Kallian gesturing to his tattoos.

"Their from the Imperium, how many Dalish do you think walk into Tevinter?"

Kallian paused and looked at him. "Good point."

"So, what's the plan?" Zevran asked.

"Me and Kallian will pretend to be sick and they'll let us in and before they know what hit them we kill them all," said Theron.

"Ah, simple and elegant, my kind of plan."

Theron and Kallian exchanged looks and nodded and made their way over to the mages.

"There is no need to push! We will work our spell for each person in—" the mage stopped when he saw Theron and Kallian, who are coughing and spluttering. "Hessarian's mercy, how long have you two been ill? You should have come here days ago!"

Kallian coughed. "Help me…"

"The rest of you must stay back. Only the sick are permitted inside."

Then just like that the two of them were taken inside the building.

* * *

When they enter the officer in charge saw them at once, apparently was a lot smarter than the mages and guards outside.

"What's this?"

"We've got another one."

"Wait…" The officer looked at them. "These are the elves the regent's looking for. Their Grey Wardens! Five sovereigns to the one who brings down the Warden!"

Foolishly, the guards never fought to disarm them at once they drew out their blades and slaughter the garden offices in an instant.

"I'll go outside and inform the others of this," said Theron. "You'd better free everyone here."

* * *

After they freed the elves that were imprisoned, but there was still no sign of her father or the elder. They then decided to look around the nearby buildings and that when they came across a armed elven woman.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities!"

"Do I look like one of the authorities?" Kallian asked.

"No. You look like an elf with more curiosity than sense. You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here." She smirked. "The humans talk a great deal about how very wrong slavery is, but isn't it funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals?"

"Slavers." Theron narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to acquire new blood? These slaves will fetch an excellent price in the Imperium, and we are paying handsomely for this opportunity." She shrugged.

"You just can't take people from their homes and… and sell them! It's despicable!" said Leliana furiously.

The elven woman ignored her. "But enough. I am here to halt your slaughter, nothing more."

Theron showed a hint of his teeth. "Try."

Theron drew Starfang and charge of the slaves and he was soon joined by Kallian. Leliana picked off a couple archers, and Zevran dealt with a qunari mercenary.

Theron plunged Starfang into the elf woman right through the chest, He then pulled back the blade and she lay there dead. "May the Creators have mercy on your soul."

"They should be behind this door," said Kallian

They followed her down the corridor.

* * *

A man in ornate robes looked up when they entered the room. The walls were lined with cages, packed so full of elves they could hardly move. "I see we are to have an interruption after all. I am Caladrius. And you, I assume, must be the Grey Warden I've heard so much about."

"I don't care who you are; you're going to die." Theron glared down at him, he dislikes in his own people in cages.

"Are you certain you wish to commit such a rash action, Grey Warden? Look around you. Surely we can reach some kind of… compromise?"

Kallian looked at him as if he's insane. "You honestly think you can bribe us? You do realise you have my father captured among the others and Theron is a Dalish, do you truly think that any we agree to anything you say?"

Caladrius sighed. "Pity. It looks as if we shall have to settle this the hard way, then. My apologies." He started to intone a spell. However, when he was in the middle of an incantation, Kallian tossed a dagger on it plunged itself into a shoulder.

The rest of the guards moved to attack. However, there were no match for the fourth them and lay dead on the floor.

"Enough! Enough! It seems your reputation is an accurate one. I surrender."

"Surrender?" The man had to be joking. "I don't think so."

"Wait!" Caladrius backed away as Kallian continued to move towards him. "Here me out, kind lady! Were I to… use the life force of the remaining slaves here, I could… augment your physical health a great deal! Allow me to leave this place alive and I would be more than happy to do this little service for you."

"So…" Caladrius looked at her hopefully. "Is my offer of interest to you? Yes?"

"Are you serious? My father is one of the prisoners."

She then impaled Caladrius's abdomen with her blade. She then pulled the blade out and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap in a pool of his own blood.

Theron went to open the cages and one of the elves, a middle-aged man, rushed over towards Kallian and flung his arms around her.

"My little girl… I didn't think I'd see you again. When they said all the Grey Wardens died at Ostager, I prayed they were wrong. Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let them hurt my family," she said crying into his shoulders.

Her father pulled away to look at her. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're so much like your mother."

"Where's Valendrian?"

"They took him on the ships yesterday. He's probably halfway to Tevinter by now."

"But why? He's an old man."

"He's educated and well-spoken. They probably want him for a house servant." Cyrion raised his head and looked around. "This isn't a good place to talk. Come to the house. There's something I should give you." He left the house with the rest of the elves.

Theron looked at Kallian. "If you want I can go on report to Sereda while you go and your father."

Kallian smiled at him. "I would appreciate that."

"I should probably introduce myself as well," said Zevran.

Kallian nodded and she and Zevran left Theron and Leliana alone in the warehouse.

"How do you think a family is going to take it that she is in love with an assassin?" Leliana asked.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Theron. "After what they've been through I doubt they pretty much care as she is in love with."

Leliana nodded.

* * *

Kallian entered into their house with Zevran in tow.

Her father fussed as he letter in. "Let me get a look at you. Maker, don't they feed you Wardens? You're all skin and bones!"

Kallian smiled at him. "Did Soris mess anything up while you were gone?"

"Ha! You hear that, Soris?" Cyrion smiled and laughed. "No, everything's fine. If it looks a little messy, it's because I had to pull up the floorboards to get this out for you. It belonged to your mother. I think you should have it now."

Kallian looked down at the blade. He turned it over in his hands, and the nodded to himself. Circles. "Thank you."

"I know you'll do great things. You already do. So, tell me, who is your friend? Another Warden?"

"Zevran Arainai, formerly of the Antivan Crows, my dear Sir," said Zevran bowing. "And might I add that your daughter is both beautiful and quite lovely in bed."

Cyrion blinked. "What? You and my—"

"This is going to take some explaining," said Kallian.

* * *

Alistair and Elissa found Bann Sighard sitting nearby and he recognised her at once.

"Elissa Cousland, it's a pleasure to meet the woman who saved my son. I owe you for his life," said Sighard. He then looked Alistair. "And you must be Alistair, it is nice to see that the future king of Ferelden has brought justice upon Howe."

"I would leave no man to suffer at Arl Howe's hands," said Elissa.

Sighard nodded. "When I saw my poor boy's legs… I only wish Howe still lived, but I might tear him apart myself. I would bring troops against his son, but Oswyn tells me Thomas had no part of his father's depravity and Nathanial is currently in the Free Marches."

"I learned from a friend of mine that hatred only leads to more hatred," said Elissa. "I know the pain of losing family, but if we let hatred consumers that pain will only grow."

Sighard nodded. "I knew your father, I once voted for him to be king after Maric died. He would be proud of the woman you've become. You know that I will stand behind you at the Landsmeet, with all the support I can muster. In fact, I'm taking my supper today with Bann Reginalda of the White River Bannorn. I will speak with her about this at once."

She smiled and wandered over to Bann Alfstanna. "May I help you?"

"I was asked to give you this to you," said Elissa and handed her the ring her brother gave her.

She stared at it. "This… is Irminric's." She then stood up and glared at her. "Explained yourself. My brother would no more part with this ring then with his head."

"He needs your help," said Elissa.

Her eyes widened. "He's alive, then? Please, if you have any news on my brother, I would hear it."

"He's in the dungeon of the arl of Denerim's estate. I tried to move him, but he was suffering from lyrium withdrawal."

"A dungeon? What—no. I will go to him at once. _Someone_ will answer for this." She then looked at her with a smile on her face. "You are Bryce Cousland's daughter, are you not? I thought I recognised you." She then handed her magical amulet. "Take this. It's been in my family for generations. Let it be a sign of friendship between Highever and Waking Sea. Let me know if you want some of my bowmen when you take back your teyrnir, as well."

* * *

Theron turned over the papers they'd found to Eamon. Eamon looked troubled by the news. "I think we have enough evidence to turn the entire Landsmeet against Loghain."

"Good," said Sereda. "What of Kallian."

"She's talking to a father before she joined us at the Landsmeet and introducing him to Zevran I believe," said Theron.

"By the Stone," said Sereda shaking ahead.

"I think everyone who is going to arrive in time has. I will call the Landsmeet for this evening. Make any final preparations necessary," said Eamon.

Sereda nodded to Eamon, and then turned to the others. "Get cleaned up, and then meet me in the study."

Sereda finished going over what the Landsmeet entailed, then sighed. "Theron, according to what I've been told, it seems that the Landsmeet can be decided by a duel. That means if it comes to that, you will have to represent us. We're going to need someone, who is both capable in a fight and will let that anger control them."

"I remain your sword, Sereda."

She nodded. "Because I know certain of you, this is an order. Leliana has arranged everyone's clothing. You will give them your full cooperation in this matter." She sighed, then gave Alistair a considering look. "I wish we had a crown for you."

Faren bent, and rummaged in his bag. He pulled out a crown. "This one work?"

"Where did you get that?" Sereda asked.

"Nicked it from Loghain."

"You… stole Loghain's crown?"

"Killer helped."

"I…" Sereda sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but the last thing I want is for someone to arrest you."

"I don't know, I think it might just send the proper message," said Elissa, giggling.


	58. The Landsmeet

Elissa adjusted the armour on Alistair, making sure the griffon was aligned front and centre. He smiled down at her, bending slightly to kiss her forehead as she tightened the last strap.

"How do I look?"

"Like a warden." She kissed him. "And like a king. He does good work."

"Good." He gave her an admiring look. "I like the drakescale armour on you. Remind me to thank Faren for having it made." He bent to kiss her again when there was a polite knock on the open door. "Theron! Hi! We were just…"

"My apologies for interrupting your royalnesses, but I found something that might complete your look." He handed Alistair a wrapped parcel.

"Ooh, present! And it's not even my name day." Alistair grinned boyishly as he began to unwrap the item. His hands started to shake as he starred at the item in disbelief. "This… this shield. It's Duncan's, isn't it? That's his crest…"

Theron twitched a shoulder. "I thought maybe you might want it."

Alistair could barely get the words out. "Thank you. Truly, I had no idea his shield wasn't with him. This is perfect." He strapped the shield to his arm. "I don't know how else to express my gratitude." He grabbed Theron, pulling the startled elf into a bear hug. "This means a great deal to me. I can't believe you remembered it at all…"

"Just take it." Elissa was impressed and the restrain Theron put in his voice. "And let go of me."

"Oh. Of course." Alistair set him back on the ground. "Thank you again."

Theron gave him a nod and left the room. Elissa hesitated a moment, then followed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sereda looked up as Alistair and Elissa entered the room. She gave a low whistle. "You two look…"

Faren chimed in, "Like a couple of royal badasses." Sereda groaned.

Elissa grinned at Sereda. "You look like a royal badass yourself, Princess."

Leliana grinned, pride evident on her face as she made last minute adjustments to various people. "Overthrowing a regent calls for a certain amount of style."

Eamon entered a moment later, followed by Daylen and Morrigan. "Good. You are all here. Bring Alistair and join me at the palace as soon as you are ready, Commander."

Sereda nodded. "Sten, Oghren, and Shale are going to be accompanying you, Eamon. Loghain has hired assassins before, and it seems he has only grown more desperate since."

Eamon nodded, and took his leave, followed by the others.

Sereda looked around the room. "Everyone ready?"

Leliana smiled triumphantly. "Dressed in our best and prepared to go to war."

Sereda grinned. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Eamon stood on the balcony, Alistair and Elissa flanking him. The blue cloaks, trimmed in silver with embroidery of griffons, served to mark them as Wardens. Sereda stood in the lower area, with the rest of the wardens, in a similar cloak. On her brow was a silver circlet, more subtle than a crown, but marked with the sign of house Aeducan. No few of the lords stared when they saw it.

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Eamon's voice rang out, strong and powerful. "He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?"

The angry muttering of the bannorn was cut off by the sound of Loghain's mocking applause. "A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it." Loghain shook his head. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?'" He turned to look at Sereda. "Ah! And here we have the puppeteer."

She stepped forward. He gave her an accusing look as he continued. "Tell us, Warden: How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" He glared. "Where is the famous steadfastness of the dwarves? How much did it cost the empress to buy your loyalty?"

"The Blight is the threat here," she said. Her voice was almost maternal, patiently addressing a child throwing a tantrum. "Not Orlais!"

Alfstanna's voice was wry. "There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear."

Wulff rose. Elissa had done her work well. "The south is fallen, Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

Loghain's voice was apologetic. "The Blight is indeed real, Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" He gestured at her again. "They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers." He shook his head. "And once we open our borders to the chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?" He glared down at her.

Time to change the field, and hit him at his weakest point. After all, why had the Orlesian occupation been so hated? "You allowed Rendon Howe to imprison and torture innocents."

The blow was solid. The Bannorn was rising. Sighard gestured angrily. "The Warden speaks truly! My son was taken under cover of night. The things done to him…" He slammed his fists down on the rail. "Some of them are beyond any healer's skill."

Loghain shook his head, and tried to regroup. "Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life. As must we all." He glared at her. "But you know that. You were the one who murdered him."

It was a mistake on his part, reminding the Bannorn who, exactly, had stopped Howe. Elissa shifted, drawing attention to herself right on cue. The last of the Couslands. Loghain tried to draw them back. "Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home."

"How about you justify yourself selling Fereldan citizens to slavery to fund your war," said Theron stepping forwards.

"What's this?" said Sighard angrily. "There is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself."

"There is no saving the Alienage," said Loghain and at once the Bannorn rose angrily. "Damage from the riots have yet to be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here." He then turned and looked at Theron. "Despite what you may think, Warden, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden. For all of you."

"Was sending a apostate to poison Arl Eamon your duty as well?" Daylen asked putting power into his voice.

Loghain gave him a scornful look. "I assure you, Warden, if I were going to send someone, it would be my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate."

"Indeed?" The ire in Alfstanna's voice couldn't have been more perfect than if Sereda had had Leliana coach her. The woman arched an eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest. "My brother tells a very different tale. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?" Elissa really hadn't been joking when she said Alfstanna would be a powerful ally.

The grand cleric stood up, and the eyes of every noble in the bannorn turned to her. She turned her stern eyes on Loghain. "Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teyrn Loghain. Interference in a Templar's sacred duties is an offense against the Maker."

He tried to wave her off. Another mistake. "Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden has done with my daughter."

Beautiful. It was like watching him walk through the Deep Roads gate on his own. "What have I done?" She shook her head and smiled. "I've protected her from you."

He glared at her. "You took my daughter—our queen—by force, killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

Anora then stepped out from where she'd been, protected by the watchful eyes of Sten and Faren. "I believe I can speak for myself." She walked into the centre of the room, playing the role of queen beautifully. It was almost a shame. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane." She pointed to the balcony as she addressed the crowd. "This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn." She spread her hands. "This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery." She turned, reaching a hand out to Sereda. "I would have already been killed, if not for the Grey Wardens."

Sereda stepped to her side. "Loghain is not to be trusted."

He looked down at his daughter. He looks lost and she almost felt sympathy for him. "So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" He shook his head. "I wanted to protect you from this." He turned back to the Bannorn. "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting." He tried to rally them back. "We Fereldens have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself."

Bryland was the first to stand, as Elissa had said. "South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

A noble whose name she didn't know stood. "The Wardens helped me personally in a… family matter." She noted a bit of surprise on Eamon's face and the grin on Faren's face.

Alfstanna's voice was firm. "Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

Sighard's voice was still filled with rage. "Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

Wulff sat as he spoke. "The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us."

A quavering voice spoke up. "I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise."

The remaining voices failed to join him. "I stand with the Wardens." From the other side of the room. "The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!"

She counted as the last of the voices died away. Six more than Elissa had predicted. Her companions had done their work well. "The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Step down gracefully." She hoped that he would show dignity at this defeat.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" He turned and gestured at Eamon. "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk." He shook his head. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have!" His voice was almost a snarl. "How dare you judge me!"

His soldiers entered. She was rather amused at how casually Faren and Sten stepped aside to let the soldiers pass. Perfect. "Call off your men and we'll settle this honourably." Let the Bannorn see the Wardens as the peacemakers. The diplomats. Alistair's reign would begin with honour.

Loghain narrowed his eyes. "Then let us end this."

* * *

Loghain stood on one side of the room, flanked by his soldiers. "When we first met at Ostagar, I would never have thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else. A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me. Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

Alfstanna's voice rose above the crowd. It was good that woman was an ally. "It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

"Will you face me yourself," Loghain stared at her. "Or have you a champion?"

"Theron stands as the Warden's champion."

She saw the Bannorn react. A lovely side effect. She knew she was sending the Warden's best. But the Bannorn saw an elf, a Dalish elf. She knew if he lost to Theron he would be humiliated.

* * *

Alistair and Elissa were standing by Eamon. She went to join them. Alistair nodded to her. It was almost over.

Elissa tried to appear confident as the nobles made a circle around Loghain and Theron. Loghain had a slight advantage holding a shield and sword, and he outweighed Theron by at least fifty pounds before taking into account the differences in their armour. Theron had chosen splintmail, and for all it was made of dragon skin it looked like naught more than paper next to Loghain's full plate. The elf was fast, true, but it mattered for nothing if all Loghain had to do was land a single blow.

The combatants circled each other for a moment. Loghain drew his blade, tapping it lightly against his shield. Theron pulled out both his weapons. With a shout, Loghain charged. He swung his sword, but Theron blocked it and sidestepped out of the way before trying to hit him with an uppercut. However, Loghain saw this coming and raised his shield blocking the attempt.

Loghain swung his sword again, but Theron arched his back backwards and the sword passed over him. He then swung his leg slamming his barefoot on Loghain's chest making him lose his balance. He then pulled out two daggers and tossed them that him which landed dead centred on his chest plate. Before Loghain could recover, Theron came around his back and slashed Starfang into the gap between Loghain's arm and shield, cutting and damaging the straps.

As the two faced off again, Loghain's shield hung askew. Though it still provided some modicum of protection, its movements were slowed. At least, not without knocking himself dangerously off balance and providing his much faster opponent with all the opportunity he would need. Theron just simply stood there waiting for him to make the next move. Loghain glanced at his shield, shifting his arm to try to mitigate the damage done. He moved in, this time cautiously. Theron let Loghain take a few steps, and then swiftly moved in to meet him. Their swords clashed and they met each other's eyes.

"You could have stood down with honour," said Theron.

"There's no way I will let you Wardens ruin this country," Loghain.

"You've already ruined it because of your hatred of Orlais."

Loghain then pushed him back and looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Hatred? You have no idea what they done and they wouldn't miss the chance to invade if they had the chance."

"Hatred only leads to more hatred," said Theron. "If you let your hatred take control then you start hurting those you try to protect. Tell me Loghain, how much of your honour have you sold in this war?"

Loghain roared and charged him again with his sword held high. However, Theron raised Starfang at the moment Loghain's sword touched the blade it shattered. Loghian pulled back and looked at his room and sword and looked up in time to see Theron dropping his swords and coming in for hand-to-hand combat.

Loghain dropped his sword and was prepared to meet him, but Theron proved to be too fast. When he swung his fist, Theron dodged it and slammed his elbow right on top of his shoulder and they could hear a slight crack. Loghain hissed in pain and trying to swing his other fist. Theron caught it and swung him right over his shoulder.

Theron then grabbed Starfang and pointed it at Loghain, who could see he had been defeated. "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

"You'll die for what you've done."

However, before Theron could deal the final blow Riordan stepped out of the crowd. "Wait! There is another option! The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the joining."

"You want to make him a Warden?" Sereda stared at him. "Why?"

"There are eight of us in all of Ferelden. And there are… compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon."

Anora was quick to grasp the straw. "The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"Absolutely not!" Alistair said. "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?"

Sereda looks quite adamant. "No. Loghain has to die for his crimes."

"You can't do this!" Anora cried. "My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people."

Loghain sighed. "Anora, hush. It's over."

Anora turned to look at him. "Stop treating me like a child. This is serious."

"Daughters never go up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever."

Anora just looked at him in bewilderment. "Father—"

Loghain then looked at Sereda. "Just make it quick, Warden. I can face the Maker, knowing that Ferelden is in your hands."

"Very well," said Sereda.

There was a hushed silence as Loghain went on one knee. Sereda looked Alistair, who nodded, and then approached Loghain drawing her sword. Then with one single slash she beheaded Loghain.

Almost instantly, Anora broke down into tears and cradled her father's body as the floor began to cover the floor.

* * *

Eamon strode towards them, and turned his gaze on Sereda. "Warden Commander, as the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?"

Sereda stood, again every inch the princess. "Alistair will be king, and Elissa Cousland will rule beside him."

Eamon's voice held a small note of satisfaction as he turned to her. "Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to the king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs."

Anora all but spat at him. "If you think I will swear that oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me."

Sereda looked at Anora. "Anora, be reasonable."

Anora turned towards her, and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Very well, Eamon. I will make the oath."

Sereda turned to the others. "Go back to Arl Eamon's estate, finish gathering whatever supplies we need for the trek back to Redcliff."

"I just got one little job to do before I leave," said Faren. He then looked at Kallian smiling. "I was hoping would join me Killer."

Sereda didn't even want to ask what this job was. "Very well, but do so quickly. I very much doubt the archdemon shall wait."

"Yes, Commander," they all said saluting.


	59. The Ritual

The journey to Redcliffe was quiet, but when they reached just outside the village they saw fire.

"Darkspawn!" Theron announced.

"Move!" Sereda ordered.

Once they reached the bridge they found a villager running away from the darkspawn. It only took a couple of swings to kill the vermin and then they approached the villager, who looked mightily relieved.

"It's… it's you! The Grey Wardens! Andrate's mercy that you got here when you did! I thought for sure those monsters were going to get me!"

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Sereda asked.

"They all fled to the castle this morning, before the darkspawn arrived. I thought I could make it back to my home and get back before they got here, but it took me too long to get down here. What a relief you arrived!"

"Are there more darkspawn at the castle?"

"Not yet, but the making there way to take the castle." The villager then walked past them. "I'm going to get out of here before any more those things arrive! Thank you again!"

Sereda then turned and looked at her comrades. "We'll split into two groups. Theron take Daylen and Faren to the village and flush out any darkspawn, the rest of us will head straight to the castle move!"

* * *

At once they split up they took well over an hour to slay the beasts. Fortunately, they would seem to arrive just in time so their army was pretty much intact. Though there was no sign of the archdemon which concerned Sereda.

Then a guard approached her. "My lady! You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Did the darkspawn get into the castle?" Sereda asked.

"Some did, yes, but we were able to close the gate and kill the ones in the courtyard. I was told to watch for your arrival, Warden. Your comrade, Riordan, arrived just ahead of the darkspawn attack. He has urgent news for you!"

"Take us inside. There must be no delays!" said Sereda.

"I should take you to the hall right away, my lady. They'll be waiting for you there."

* * *

Once they entered the hall they found Riordan talking with both Eamon and Teagan. He start when he saw them enter and approach them. "It is a relief to see you unharmed. And you as well, Alistair… or should I call you and Elissa your Majesties?"

"Err… no. No, I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway."

Elissa just giggled and wrapped her hand around his.

"What news?" Sereda asked.

"The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. It was assumed the horde was marching in this direction… but that is not true."

Eamon joined them. "Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading towards Denerim. They will be at the capital within the week."

Alistair looked horrified. "What? Are you sure about that? I mean… if that's true…"

Riordan glanced at Eamon, then nodded. "I ventured close enough to 'listen in,' as it were. I am quite certain."

Theron frowned. "Why did we think they were headed here?"

Riordan shook his head. "The darkspawn line is wide, and many of them roam away from the main horde. Until now most of them have been spotted here in the west."

"Not to mention that we've been too busy killing each other to pay much attention to some silly old darkspawn horde," Alistair added.

Riordan inhaled. "There is, I'm afraid one other piece of news that is of even greater concern. The archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."

"Maker preserve us," Teagan swore softly.

"But we can't reach Denerim within a week, can we? It's too far," Alistair frowned.

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs."

"The archdemon is what's important," said Daylen.

Riordan nodded to him. "And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the archdemon. That is why we must go."

"Then we march," said Alistair. "And hope the army we've collected here give us the chance we need." He squared his shoulders. "Arl Eamon, how long before the army can set out?"

"By daybreak…"

Alistair nodded, and gave the order. "Then let's get them ready. I won't let all those people die without giving them a chance."

"I would like to speak with just the wardens, if I may," said Riordan. "There are a few things we need to discuss."

"We will be along shortly," Alistair told him.

* * *

Before he went up to meet Riordan, Daylen made his way over towards Morrigan.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

"I meant to give you this, but after everything that happened it slipped my mind," he then handed her a golden mirror he acquired when he was in Orzammar.

"What have you there? A mirror? It is…" Her voice softened. "Just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago. It is incredible that you found one so like it. I am uncertain what to say. You must wish something in return, certainly."

"It's simply a present. For a beautiful woman."

"I have… never received a gift. Not one that did not also come with a price attached." For a moment, he thought she was actually going to cry. "But I would be a fool not to accept such a gesture with grace. Your gift is… most thoughtful. Thank you."

* * *

Riordan gathered the wardens in his room. His face was grave. "You are all here. You are new to the Grey Wardens, and you may not have been told how an archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so."

Alistair frowned. "You mean there's more to it than just, say, chopping off its head?"

Riordan sighed. "So it is true. Duncan had not yet told you. I had simply assumed…" He shook his head. "Tell me, have you ever wondered _why_ the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

Daylen frowned. "I assumed it had something to do with the taint within us."

"That is exactly what it involves. The archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, but should any other than a Grey Warden to the slaying, it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden… its essence travels into the Grey Warden, instead."

Theron asked the question for them. "And… what happens to the Grey Warden?"

"A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden."

"Meaning… the Grey Warden who kills the archdemon…" Alistair looked at Elissa, then back at Riordan. "Dies?"

"Yes. Without the archdemon, the Blight ends. It is the only way."

Sereda hooked her thumbs behind her weapons, and nodded. "So it's up to us to kill this thing."

"In Blights past, when the time came the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take that final blow. If possible, the final blow should be mine to make. I am the eldest, and the taint will not spare me much longer. But if I fail, the deed falls on you. The Blight must be stopped now or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble. Remember that. But enough. There will be much to do tomorrow, and little enough time to rest before it. I will let you return to your rooms."

"I will see you once the army is ready to march, then" Alistair gave him a respectful nod. "I guess this ends soon, one way or another."

"That it does, my friend, that it does."

* * *

Sereda lingered in the hall with Faren, watching Alistair took Elissa's hand as they walked.

Daylen looked at Theron and Kallian. "Are you two going to tell Leliana and Zevran about this fact of the Grey Wardens."

"I have to tell her," said Theron. "Can you imagine how heartbroken she would be if I charged that the archdemon without telling her that it would lead to my death."

"Same with me," said Kallian.

Daylen watched as the two elves left the room in search of their loves.

Daylen then looked at Sereda and Faren. "So, if Riordan fails to slay the beast who would kill it then?"

"If it comes to it's I will do it," said Sereda.

Faren then rose to his feet. "Now hold on, you're the commander and a princess to boot. It should be me that kills the beast not you."

Sereda sighed. "I suppose it just comes down to who has the best opportunity to kill it."

"One thing's for sure we can't allow Alistair or Elissa take the final blow," said Daylen. Sereda and Faren nodded in agreement. "I suppose that whole _In Death Sacrifice_ starts to make more sense."

"Still, it would be nice to know this before the final battle," said Faren.

"In fairness I doubt Duncan could've seen this coming, beside I'm willing to bet that he intended to deal the final blow," said Sereda.

Faren looked at Daylen curiously. "Aren't you gonna tell Morrigan about this?"

"Somehow I doubt she'll be too upset," said Daylen.

Faren nodded. "True, that woman has a heart of stone."

"Well, I suggest we all get some good night's sleep," Sereda suggested. "We'll need it for the battle."

Daylen nodded and left to go to his room.

* * *

When he entered into his chamber he found Morrigan standing by the fire as if she was waiting for him. "Do not be alarmed. It is only I."

"Morrigan? Is everything all right?" There was something in her voice.

"I am well." She turned to face him. "'Tis you who are in danger. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole. I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

It was time, then. The pieces were arranged on the board, and it was time for the endgame. "And how do you know about this?"

"I know a great many things. How I know is not quite as important as what I am offering you, however. I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice. A ritual… performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

He began removing his robes. "Nothing comes without a price."

"Perhaps. But that price need not be so unbearable, especially if there is much to be gained. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to offer, nothing more."

"Very well." She'd waited this long. "What is your plan?"

"What I propose is this: lay with me. Here, tonight. And from our joining, a child will be conceived. The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process?"

Daylen just stared at her in total bewilderment. "You want to… have my child?"

"Think about what I offer you and the other Wardens: the chance to avoid death. Or better yet, the chance to slay the archdemon and live as a hero. No Grey Warden has ever done this. In return I conceive a child, one who will be born with the soul of an Old God. I seek the essence of the Old God that once was and not the dark forces that corrupted it. Some things are worth preserving in this world. Make of that what you will. After this is done, you allow me to walk away... and you do not follow. Ever. This child will be mine to raise as I wish."

He wasn't sure if that were better or worse. "What do you intend to do with this child?"

"I do not wish to tell you."

He crossed his arms. "I insist."

"The child will represent freedom for an ancient power, a chance to be reborn apart from the taint. Is that not reason enough to do it? I will raise the child apart from the rest of society, and teach it to respect that from which it came. Beyond that, you need know nothing else."

Suddenly all the pieces seem to come to place. "Is this why you've been so… friendly to me?"

"Caring for you as I've come to… that was not part of the plan. But I cannot let what I feel interfere with what I must do. This is important to me. The fact that it may save your life makes me all the more determined to see it done. Please do not… cloud the issue. If you feel anything for me, then accept that it will make what we must do… that much easier."

"Will I ever see you again?" He wished the answer didn't matter to him so much.

"After the archdemon has been slain? No. No, you will never see me again. Refuse my offer, however, and I leave now. This is… simply how it must be."

He stood in silence for several minutes, staring at the wall. Finally, he turned to look at her. "All right. I agree. I'll do it."

"A wise decision. Come, my love. Put the thoughts of the ritual aside and let us make this last night together one to remember."

He watched as Morrigan went behind the screen to take off her clothes and he did the same by the foot of his bed. He then laid on the bed as he waited for Morrigan to emerge.

A few minutes later she exited from behind the screen totally naked and slowly, seductively, made her way towards him. She drew close until they were face-to-face and then blew the candle out, covering them in darkness.


	60. The Battle of Denerim

It was daybreak and the army they gathered was about to move out, there was no turning back now. They would either win or they all lose.

Eamon approached Sereda as she saw humans, elves and dwarves uniting under a single banner and preparing to fight for their homeland. Despite their best efforts, Sereda knew they would be outnumbered.

"We have gathered all the forces we can," he said as he looked on. "The darkspawn horde is sure to reach the capital before us, and so we must race to Denerim as quickly as we can. The lives of many thousands hang in the balance. We must not forsake them." He then looked down at her. "You have gathered an army to replace the one lost at Ostagar, Commander. Let us pray that it will be enough."

Sereda nodded. "We march!"

* * *

When they reached Denerim they found that the sky was a blazing red. The moment they went over the ridge they saw that Denerim was in flames and over the city they could see the archdemon.

Before they marched charged to the city Alistair turned and faced the army they had gathered.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde. Gaze upon them now, but fear them not. Those standing with me are Grey Wardens. They have survived, despite the odds, and without them, none of us would be here!" Alistair gestured to Sereda. "The Warden Commander was not born to Ferelden, but she fights with honour and passion. Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan! But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice. For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"

The army charged. The arrows of the Dalish hunters crashed into the darkspawn ahead of the charging humans and dwarves. As the armies clashed, the hunters focused their fire on the darkspawn emissaries and archers on the heights, preventing them from raining death on the soldiers.

And then the gate was theirs.

* * *

"You've managed to fight your way to the gates. We're doing better than I hoped," said Riordan

"That will change quickly," said Sten

"Bloody nug runners! We're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren shook his head.

"Bah, you say that like we haven't had worse odds," said Faren.

"Still, there will be losses if we do not come up with something," said Theron.

"What do we do now, Riordan? You have a plan, I assume?" said Wynne.

Riordan nodded. "The army will not last long, so we'll need to move quickly to reach the archdemon." He looked around. "We're going to need to reach a high point in the city… I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work."

Alistair stared at him. "The top of…? You want to draw the dragon's attention?"

"Unless one of us are able to grow a pair of wings I don't see much choice," said Sereda.

Alistair then looked at Daylen. "Hey, I may be a shape shifter, but I doubt anybody would stand against that thing alone."

Riordan shook his head. "We have little choice, though I warn you that as soon as we engage the beast it will call all its generals to help it."

"Theron?" said Sereda, turning to him.

He closed his eyes. "Two. One is in the market, near the Chantry. The other is in the alienage. The market doesn't have a lot of darkspawn, thou it does have ogres. There are also ogres between us and Fort Drakon, as well as a fair number of emissaries."

"I am sure that if we do slay those generals, it would stop the darkspawn in the city from doing a lot of harm!" said Leliana.

Sereda nodded. "Theron, take Kallian, Zevran and Leliana, and deal with the one in the Alienage. Sten, you've got Oghren and Wynne. Hold the gates. Daylen, take Morrgian and get Riordan past the spawn. We'll keep the pressure up on the generals, give you a clear line. The rest of you are with me."

* * *

Elissa didn't want to think about it, but there was a very real chance this was goodbye.

Wynne smiled at her. "All that we've been through has led up to this. Whatever happens now, to any of us, know that I am proud, infinitely proud, to have called you my friends. May the maker watch over you."

Oghren nodded. "So this is it."

"It's been an honour to fight with you, Oghren," Sereda told him.

He shook his head. "Honour? Nobody's looked at me and seen honour in a long time, Warden. You took in a drunken disgrace of an Orzammar warrior. You gave me a reason to fight and the will to keep going. Hell, those two elves even helped me find the one woman in the sodding world who might put up with me. I owe you a lot. I consider it a find honour to die for you and your cause." He put both hands on his axe. "Let the stone turn red from the blood of heroes. Today I will be the warrior you taught me to be."

Shale then approached Kallian. "I would almost say that I feel concern for something other than myself, even maybe for certain soft, squishy companions… but that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

"It's scandalous to even consider the notion," said Kallian.

"I know! Please do not tell anyone. I doubt I could blush, but it would be so awkward." She shook her massive head. "And… do try not to get swallowed whole. If the beast were to fly about afterwards and poop it out, irony would dictate that it would land on me. I couldn't take it."

"You have carried us this far," said Sten, looking at Sereda. "Do not doubt that."

"Alright, people. We have a job to do." She drew her sword. "It won't be easy. But it has to be done. Let's move."

Alistair caught Elissa's hand. "So this could be it. Soon this will be finished, one way or another."

"I love you, Alistair."

"And I love you. Always." He kissed her. She held him for a moment. On the other side of the field, she saw Theron and Leliana doing the same thing. Beside them, Kallian, and Zevran kept touching each other's hands. Sereda and Faren hugged one another.

* * *

Faren and Sereda moved almost as a single being. The casteless dwarf hamstring the ogre, while the Princess would jump up high, slashing at the throat as the ogre fell. Elissa swung her blade with Alistair by her side taking down any nearby darkspawn. Shale was actually were wrestling with an ogre, until she broke it's arms and punched right through its chest.

Now and then they found guards, still fighting the good fight, but most were fleeing alongside the panicked civilians.

Faren try to hold back the general with his Templar powers, but he was losing ground. "I can't hold it off much longer."

Sereda charged. She slammed her shield into the darkspawn's face. It tried to hit her with it's staff, and she broke the staff with a blow from her sword. It threw fire at her, and she blocked it with his shield before bringing her sword down. The head fell to the ground, and rolled. Elissa saw the ogre baring down on her, and flung herself at it plunging her sword writing to its chest. It fell, and Sereda turned, and brought her sword down to finish the thing off.

Morale was on their side and people began cheering for King Alistair and Queen Elissa. For a guy who was never taught what it meant to be royalty he was doing a good first job.

* * *

Kallian moved through the alienage. She could sense the darkspawn at the other end. As she entered the square, she saw Shianni marshalling defenders.

"Cousin…?" Shianni's face broke into a wide smile. "Oh, am I glad to see you! The alienage is under attack." She pointed. "There is a large group of darkspawn approaching and the gates won't hold! We need your help"

"That's why we are here," said Kallian.

"Then we will stand with you." She held up her bow, her eyes determined. "This is our home and we're not going to let it fall."

"We're with you!" Other voices called out.

"Tell us what to do," Shianni said as she fell into step beside her. "And we'll fight for as long as we can."

Kallian looked at Theron, since he had more experience than she did. "Find vantage points for your arches. When those gates fall, draw them back, to the choke point. If you run out of arrows throw rocks at them. Kallian, Zevran see if you can get past the lines and attack them from the back, me and Leliana will keep them distracted."

Shianni nodded. "You heard what he said! Come on!"

Kallian looked at Theron. "Take of my family."

Theron nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

She told him to hold the gates. He would have preferred to have the beresaad behind him. The humans had uncertain looks on their faces. Next to him, the dwarf stood, his axe in hand. The mage… odd how he no longer thought of her as saarebas… stood to one side, out of the way but prepared to render aid. The girl had left her hound with the order to guard Wynne, and the hound stood firm, prepared to fill it's role. After Sereda, he thought he liked the hound best.

Asala was in his hand. She told him to hold the gates. The first wave came.

* * *

Daylen blasted a genlock with a bolt of lightning. "We might actually survive this."

"'Tis not wise to jump to conclusions. The battle will only be one once the archdemon and is slain," said Morrgian.

"She's right," said Riordan. "The army can only hold out for so long and there is an army between us and the gate of Drakon."

"Unless we can lower their ranks," said Daylen.

* * *

Sereda sent Faren and Shale down one alley, and gestured for Elissa and Alistair to follow her down the other. They cleared the emissaries as they went, creating a path for civilians to flee and soldiers to enter. However, most of the civilians do not fully and picked up weapons in order to join the fight. Apparently seen Alistair fighting for them inspired them to assist him.

She saw Alistair rushing over to protect some children from an emissary with his shield. Using his Templar training he was able to push the emissary back before stabbing it through the chest with his sword. Several adult then came rushing carrying the children to safety

More darkspawn started to charge, and then a storm exploded in their midst. Sereda looked past them to see Faren. Despite being outnumbered, he swung his hammer like a maniac taking down any darkspawn that was foolish enough to come anywhere near him.

"I could see why you love him," said Elissa.

Sereda shook her head. "Come on, people. Let's not keep the archdemon waiting."

* * *

The gate fell. Theron and Leliana fired their arrows at the approaching darkspawn. From the rooftops the elven arches did the same. Out of the corner of his eye Theron could see Kallian and Zevran sneaking behind the darkspawn ranks.

They needed a bit more time so he jumped from his post and drew his blades. He then charge at the raging darkspawn which drew their attention away from the two assassins.

He then saw the darkspawn general emerging from the embodiment of darkspawn. "There," Theron yelled. "The general."

"Ah, the one behind the three ogres," Leliana noted.

It was then that Kallian and Zevran made their move. Jumping out of the shadows they took down to the ogres and the third one, confused about what just happened, turned around giving the artist the perfect opportunity to strike. Arrows covered the ogre's back and one precise hit from Leliana brought it down and it fell right on top of the general.

With their general gone the remaining darkspawn when chaos and easy pickings to take down.

"That's the lot of them," said Theron.

"Shianni, you and the other should find cover," Kallian advised.

"You heard her," Shianni shouted.

Theron could sense it. "The other side of the bridge."

"We better hurry," said Kallian, and they turned to run.

* * *

The dwarf may have been a drunk. He made have been crude. But she told him to hold the gates. And the dwarf did. The humans rallied to them, shield and blade. For a moment, he was back with his brothers, in the heart of Seheron.

An ogre fell. No more came. She told him to hold the gates, and the gates held. A cheer went up among the defenders. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. There were no humans among the dead. They'd held.

"Shall I send word that the gates are secured?" a human asked.

"For the moment, yes," Sten told him.

"Right away."

It was up to the wardens now.

* * *

Daylen gave Riordan a hand up. The other warden nodded. Morrgian looked out over the city. "'Tis is quite the army the darkspawn have."

"We need to slay the archdemon now or never," said Daylen looking down into the burning city.

"There," Riordan said. The archdemon was coming their way. Riordan adjusted his grip on his blades, and started to run. As the archdemon passed, he leaped.

"Did he just leap on top of the archdemon?" Daylen asked looking at Morrgian.

Morrgian nodded. "The poor fool has a death wish."

* * *

Riordan landed on the back of the beast and held on for dear life as it tried to throw him off. Once he steadied himself he plunged his sword right into its back and the archdemon roared in pain trying to follow him off.

It then dive down into the city and headed straight towards a tower. Riordan realised what it was trying to do and jumped off its back and stuck his sword right into its right wing. The archdemon slammed into the tower and if he had not jumped off he would have been crushed to death.

However, he now had a new problem, the archdemon continue to flap its wings trying to remove him and sored up Fort Drakon. He attempted to climb back onto its back, but his sword cut right across its wing and he fell to his death.

However, the archdemon now had difficulty flying, because of the huge rip in its wing and fell right on top of Fort Drakon, wounded, but still alive.

From the ground Sereda saw the figure fall from the back of the archdemon. She knew it couldn't have been Daylen, because he would have turn into a bird or something and flown to safety. Though Riordan's sacrifice had not been in vain. The archdemon was now crippled on top of the fort.

Suddenly she saw two ravens flying down towards them and took the forms of both Daylen and Morrgian, confirming her suspicions.

"That was Riordan wasn't it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Daylen.

"Then it looks like it's up to us," said Faren.

"It may be wounded, but I'm willing to bet it could still glide to safety," said Sereda. She then turned and looked at Daylen and Morrgian. "Daylen, you and Morrgian shape shift and see if you can keep that thing there until we arrive."

Daylen nodded and he and Morrgian transformed into ravens again and flew up towards Fort Drakon.

She then turned and looked at the others. "It's down. Let's go."

* * *

The darkspawn pressed them back, away from the gate. Faren tangled with an emissary using his Templar train to great use. Sereda glanced towards Elissa, and saw her taking down several Shrieks all by herself. Suddenly an arrow landed through the emissary's head and fell to the floor. She saw a familiar figure standing behind it.

"Sorry we're late," said Theron.

"Your timing couldn't be any better," said Sereda. She then turned and looked at Shale. "Shale, break down the gate!"

Shale then charge towards the gate and began slamming her fists into it and a few seconds later it opened. Sereda then led the charge inside.

Kallian and Zevran made short work of the traps. Theron and Leliana fired more arrows taking down any darkspawn that position themselves on the rafters.

"It's on the roof," said Sereda. "It's not alone. There are darkspawn with it now, and more on the way. I've sent Daylen and Morrgian to delay it, but I don't know how long they will last."

"I saw someone fall," said Kallian.

"Riordan," said Faren.

There was some silence between them.

"He brought it down," said Alistair. "We have a chance."

"We are almost to the roof," said Sereda. "And I'm not leaving until the Blight ends today."

* * *

Daylen and Morrgian landed on top of Fort Drakon and saw the archdemon in the centre.

"So we head to the end together, as it should be." Morrigan looked at him. "Once this is done, no matter how it turns out I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?"

"Then let me thank you now, for what you have done."

Unshed tears shown in her eyes. "There is far more I might have done for you, had this been another time and we… been different people." She drew a breath. "Allow me to say only one thing before we go. I was foolish. This could have been so much easier, yet I… cannot regret what was between us." She met his eyes. "I will always remember you… my love."

"Same to you… my love."

She smiled. "Let us see this finally done. The archdemon awaits."

They then charge straight towards the archdemon.

* * *

They started up the stairs and emerged outside. They saw several guards trying to take down the archdemon, to no avail. Daylen and Morrigan were keeping it at bay, but they looked exhausted. Together they shot a bolt of electricity straight at the beast, but it only seemed to stun it.

Sereda looked at them. "Theron, you and Leliana are our best shot I want you to man that ballista. Kallian, Zevran see if you can't find a weak spot in its armour. Faren I want you and Alistair to keep the darkspawn offer us. Elissa, you, me and Shale are going to give some breathing room to Daylen and Morrigan."

They nodded.

Before heading over to the ballista, Theron gave one last look. "It been an honour to fight at your side, commander."

She nodded. "Same to you."

* * *

Theron was keeping the darkspawn at bay while Leliana loaded another bolt into the ballista. The three previous shots had bounced off the archdemon's hide, but they had served to keep the beast from trying to retake the air.

The door opened. He saw the others pour onto the roof. He slammed the flat of his blade and knocked a hurlock over the edge. Those at the base of the stairs began to turn, heading towards the others.

" _Vhenan?_ "

"Keep firing. If it takes off, Riordan would've died for nothing."

She shifted the aim, and fired.

* * *

Faren saw as a bolt from the ballista caught its wings, but he was too busy dealing with the darkspawn to help. He and Alistair had to prevent the he darkspawn from to rally to their master.

Daylen and Morrigan had now recovered thanks to the potions they had and assisted the commander the best they could. Morrigan casted a very powerful freezing spell around its feet and Daylen had transformed into a bear digging his claws into the beast's hide.

Shale held onto its tail preventing it from swinging it to knock them off balance and Kallian and Zevran struck at it from the gaps in its scales. Sereda and Elissa were distracting its head making sure that it focused on them while than anyone else.

It looks like they were going to win, but then the archdemon flapped its wings sending a powerful gust of wind blowing Sereda, Elissa, Kallian and Zevran away. It struck Shale with the back of its leg sending her flying straight towards Alistair and Faren.

If Alistair hadn't moved him out of the way the two of them probably would have been squash. The problem was now that the others were out cold there was no want to deal with the archdemon and Faren and Alistair were up to their eyeballs in darkspawn. Daylen and Morrigan were already worn out they can only hold on for such a short time.

* * *

Theron saw the fall their friends and knew it was up to him now. He looked at Leliana and judging from the look on her face she knew what he was planning. Tears rolled down her cheek for she knew what would happen if he plunged his sword into its back, but she also knew what would happen if he did not.

He then pulled her towards him. "I love you, always."

He then kissed and felt the tears brushing against his cheek. Then with a heavy heart he pulled away drew Starfang and charge that the archdemon slicing through any darkspawn that was in his path.

The archdemon saw him and fired a burst of fire at him, but he was quick and nimble enough to dodge it. It then tried to take a bite out of him, but he sidestepped and grabbed hold of its horns. It tried to shake off, but he held on with all his might and with his free hand he tossed several daggers straight in the spot where Kallian and Zevran did the most damage and they landed dead centre.

It roared in pain and finally he could not hold on and was thrown to the floor. He watched as it toppled over, he knew a few daggers could bring it down, but he also knew that both Kallian and Zevran had laced their weapons with poison and it started to take affect.

He then picked up Starfang, this may be his only chance to end the Blight once and for all. It may cost him his life, but what was a one life compared to thousands.

Sereda had regained consciousness and saw Theron. "Theron, no!" she yelled.

Theron turned and looked at her with a firm expression. "For the Wardens!" he yelled.

He then charge that the archdemon with all speed. In one last attempt to finish him off, the archdemon tried to take a bite out of him, but he simply went down on one knee and skidded across the floor with his sword slicing through its neck.

The archdemon toppled over, the injury was too extreme to recover from and Theron stood above it. He took in a deep breath and with one final yell he plunged Starfang right into its skull. Theron held on as best as he could as it shook, his own body seemingly vibrating with the energy flowing out. A beam of light soared straight up into the sky for all to see and the others had just recovered in time to see it.

Then there was an explosion and they were all knocked off their feet. The explosion could be heard all across the city and at once the darkspawn began to retreat and cheers erupted from all over signalling the end of the Blight.

* * *

There were no cheers of victory on top of the tower. The cheers they heard sounded hollow as the smoke cleared with hearing the remains of the archdemon and beside it was the body of Theron. The rain began to fall covering up their tears, because they had just lost a friend and a true hero.

Leliana pushed past them and raced over towards Theron's body and held it in her arms. Sereda didn't know what to say to, but allowed Elissa to comfort the poor girl.

Faren then went to join them, strangely enough he seemed to be the most broken up about this. Sereda remember the two of them argue and how most of the time they were at each other's necks, but he clearly respected him.

"He was a hero, and he didn't hesitate in his duty," he said with tears in his eyes. "I only wish that I could have told him how much I respected him… he's the only one of us who truly suffered the taint and I suppose it was fitting that he dealt the final blow. You will be missed my friend."

"I didn't know you cared," said a very familiar voice.

Everyone stared as they saw Theron's body beginning to move.

Faren looked as if he was going to strangle him. "Why you big fraud! Y-you blasted no good elf! I have half a mind to—!"

Everyone laughed at the scene. Leliana pulled him in close and hugged him, if she wasn't too careful she would suffocate him. Sereda didn't know how he survived, but at this point she didn't really care she was just happy that they didn't lose a friend.


	61. Epilogue

"And then it was over. With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled. Most fled back into the Deep Roads. They would remain a threat in the years to come, but the Blight had been ended before it had truly begun. Ferelden had been saved, and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king and queen. The Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun… but at what cost?"

Theron sat back as he put his quill back into its ink pot and closed the book here just finished written, with the title that said: _The Tale of the Wardens_. There was still one or two things to change and alter, but this will be the first elven book in such a long time.

Theron was still recovering with his encampment with the archdemon, which was two days ago. He still had no idea how we survived, though he wasn't complaining. They had already gathered as much blood as they could from the archdemon corpse, which they would to create future Grey Wardens.

Then he heard the door open behind him and saw Leliana walking towards him in a scarlet dress than match perfectly with her hair.

"So, you finished it," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just a few things altar, like not divulges secret information about the Grey Wardens and stuff like that," said placing his hand over her arms.

"I can't wait to read it," she said. She then pulled out of his chair. "It's time."

* * *

Alistair stood in front of nobles, friends, family and soldiers with Elissa and Eamon by his side. "My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there are six in particular who deserve commendation.

"First, is my betrothed, Elissa Cousland, for who I declare that the Arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to her. But she has already decided that the land should be given to the Grey Wardens so they can rebuild, following the example of those who went before them.

"For Sereda Aeducan and Faren Brosca I offer the full military support of Ferelden to the new king of Orzammar, and will aid in reclaiming the Deep Roads.

"For Daylen Amell, I hereby declare that the Circle has earned the right to watch over itself. The tower shall be restored and then turned over to the mages.

"For Kallian Tabris, I hereby proclaim her the first bann of the Alienage, who speaks in the Landsmeet as an equal.

"And lastly, for Theron Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, I hereby grant the Hinterlands to the north of the Korcari Wilds, including Ostagar, to the Dalish elves."

Sereda could see several of the nobles with troubled looks, but considering that the elves, dwarfs and mages took part in the Battle of Denerim and since the entire country would have fallen if it weren't for them they didn't spoke out.

* * *

Gorim stood with a small group of nobles. "Glorious," he said. "You've really showed this humans something. Forged an army. Took down a Blight."

"It's good to see you, Gorim."

"I'm not just here to witness the human spectacle, however. The assembly contacted me with a message for you." He shrugged, but smiled delightedly. "I guess they figured once a manservant, always a manservant. Ahhh, I don't mind. The thing is, we've both been given leave to return to Orzammar."

"Both of us?"

"Apparently. I went down with you, seems I rise back up with you too. Seems your brother is mighty grateful for what you did. We've been restored to House Aeducan, full rights and everything." He gave her an awestruck look. "There is a motion before the assembly to have you named a Paragon. Getting the humans to help Orzammar like you did… that should make it a lock."

"A… paragon?"

"Not a bad change from an exiled 'murderer', no? Congratulations, my friend." He shrugged. "Think you might head back home? To tell them of the humans coming, at the very least!"

"I suppose I should."

"Good. And I would be proud to take up my old position, if you'll have me." He gestured at the crowd. "At any rate, I'll let the humans get back to their dwarf worship." He laughed. "Still makes me smile to hear them talk."

She walked away, and found a quiet corner for a moment. Aeducan. Paragon. She has considered too stay on as Warden Commander, but she was started to have other ideas.

* * *

" _Andaran atish'an, da'len_." Ashalle looked him over, her eyes warm. "It is so wonderful to see you again, healthy and whole."

"Did the rest of the clan come with you?"

"I fear they were too afraid to come into such a great city. It is so different from what we are used to." She chuckled nervously. "I find myself constantly bewildered." He smiled. It was odd, now, how comfortable he was standing among the nobility of Denerim. "They send their well wishes with me. The keeper was especially proud at the word of your victory. She said she cannot wait to tell the other clans." She gazed up at him, and almost choked on her words. "And this thing you have done… land to settle one. I… I cannot express what this means to the clans. Imagine the look on the keeper's face when she learns of this. Will you come with me to tell her?"

"Gladly. Though I must return."

She hugged him. "Wonderful. You will see the joy this will bring… It will be a day to remember for a very long time." She put a hand on his arm. "I… I could build a house. On land that is my own, forever. Is that not the strangest thought?"

"I look forward to visiting it."

"I should not take up so much of your time. Go, _da'len_. Celebrate your victory and be merry. The gods smile on you, truly."

* * *

Cyrion shook his head and smiled. "My, my. I almost don't recognise my own daughter. First a Grey Warden and now a great hero? And you've even given our people their own voice. I barely know what to think. I am awed, and so proud… if only your mother had lived to see this day."

"I don't know if having a bann will change anything."

"And this is your fault? If anything, for Fereldan to have elven heroes will only do us good. Perhaps in time, with a new human on the throne, things will change for us. I can only hope it will be so. But never mind your old man. There is much for the heroes of Ferelden to do today, yes? Go… I shall speak to you soon." He gave Kallian small shove towards the party.

* * *

"It is very strange to hear so many speak of a mage in such glowing terms," said Irving. "Deserved, of course, but still not what I am accustomed to." He gave him a bewildered look. "I must thank you, however, for freeing the Circle from our shackles. That was most unexpected, indeed. You could have asked for anything."

"I did what I thought was right."

He gave him a warm, grateful smile. "Most would have asked for wealth, or power. Thank you. This is a gift we will not abuse." He sighed. "Now, I should leave you to your celebration. Uldred's revolt has left me… very quick to tire these days. Retirement will come soon, I think."

"Give everyone my love." Daylen smiled. "Even Greagoir."

"I look forward to seeing what you accomplish next."

* * *

His sister looked at him shaking her head. "A Grey Warden. And now a hero, too? A bit different from the slums, hmm?"

"Aren't you married to a king?" Faren asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Ha! I'm his concubine, but it's a comfortable position anyhow, I'll give you that." She laughed softly. "Mother swore off drinking when she heard about what you did. She's been sober ever since. And as ill as a fellcat in water." She took a deep breath. "I should tell you, the Assembly actually sent me here. Officially, I'm an ambassador… can you imagine? Me! Apparently, miracles abound these days." She shook her head. "They want me to tell you that you're free to return to Orzammar. They've made you a full citizen. Technically, you're warrior caste."

He blinked. "Can they do that?"

"I don't know, but they did." She elbowed him lightly. "Of course, that means Mother is risen up, too. She's been lording it over all her friends, calling them 'lowly peasants'. I hear they're considering making you a Paragon. Statue and everything. Not bad, brother. Not bad at all."

All he could do was stare at her, his mouth hanging open. After a moment, she reached over and shut it, then laughed. "Anyhow, I intend to get back to sampling this human wine," she said. "I'd like to forget there's a giant sky up there. How they live up here, I'll never know."

"Me… a Paragon and mother said I'd accomplish nothing," he laughed.

"Shows what mothers know."

* * *

"It's good to see you again, kadan." Sten looked around. "These people… they call the elf 'hero'. It's a strange word, but I think I understand it's meaning. The arishok on occasion has declared a qunari to be qunoran vehl, one who serves as an example to others. Such examples are always made after their death, however. A death in service to the Qun. A living qunoran vehl would be too proud."

"Do the qunari celebrate and put on parades?" Sereda asked.

"When a qunoran vehl is declared, certainly. It is one of the few occasions when the qunari are permitted to engage in… revelry. There is imbibing of spirits, public chanting, meditations abandoned… it is madness."

She stared at him, she find it very hard to imagine Sten doing any of that. "That would be quite a sight."

"It is… interesting. It can take days for the Ben-Hassrath to restore order. There may even be executions." He looked down at her. "I suppose I should tell you… I have decided to return to my people. Your quest is done, and thus so is my reason for accompanying you."

"That will be a long trip home."

He nodded. "Yes. It will be different to travel alone after… so much time spent with companions. It must be said: You found my sword and gave me a chance to restore my honour. I owe you a great debt."

"You helped me, as well. It's been good."

"It has. That one of these bas… a foreigner… would become known as kadan to me? Unthinkable. Yet here it is. Perhaps I shall see you again one day. Until then, may you always find the path you seek. Farewell, kadan."

* * *

Theron moved her through the steps of the dance with an ease considering the fact she'd only taught him the steps the night before. She smiled at him. "So here we are. The conquering hero has one the day, and now he takes his bow and exits the stage. A fine ending."

"It doesn't have to be an ending."

"I'm glad to hear that." She took his hand as they moved through the line of dancers. "You know, I can't help but think of my vision. Whether it was the Maker sending me to you, or whatever… it was a good thing." She met his eyes. "I thought I was supposed to save you, to show you the way… but it seems it was meant to be the other way around. Odd how that works, no?"

"I think you did plenty."

"Flatterer." She gave him a coy look. "So, if I heard right, you'll be leaving soon. Any room for an extra body on your travels?"

"Only if it's you."

"Good. I imagine that whatever you get up to, it'll be anything but boring." The dance came to an end. "At any rate, I should let you get back to your celebration before someone drags you away." She kissed him. "I look forward to seeing you again afterwards."

* * *

"May I speak with your majesties for a moment?"

"Of course," said Alistair.

"Just one majesty," said Elissa. "Until the wedding."

"I decided to return back to Orzammar, partly to keep my brother in check, but mostly to manoeuver the forces that you're providing. I think they would trust me rather than any other dwarven commander."

"But who will become the Warden Commander? Theron?" Alistair asked.

"No, I believe that he is going to Orlais with Leliana and Daylen is planning on travelling as well, no doubt to try and find Morrigan."

"Kallian can't do it, she's remaining here to help the elves and rebuild Ferelden," said Elissa.

"Which is why I am giving it to Faren, I know he isn't exactly leadership material…" she said when she looked at their faces. "But he knows what is right and he is to become a Paragon which means you need to learn how to lead and I can't think of any better way than rebuilding the Grey Wardens."

"If you think it's for the best," said Alistair.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," said Elissa. "After all his lover is one of the best commanders Ferelden has ever seen."

* * *

Theron was resting after his vigorous stance with Leliana and Wynne walked up to him smiling.

"'The Hero of Ferelden.' My, my. How does it feel?" she asked.

"It's a little strange," he shrugged.

"Of that I have no doubt. It's a title you'll be wearing for long time to come, just as Loghain wore his. But it's not so bad, is it? A Blight defeated with the other nations barely coming aware. Who could ask for better?"

He smiled. "I didn't do it on my own."

"I don't think many heroes ever do. I'm glad not to be on the receiving end of all this attention, myself. I say let the young have their fame. Not that I've gone without notice. Irving asked me to take over as first enchanter, but I don't wish to go back. Not after all this. Instead, I've decided to travel. Shale has expressed a desire to go to Tevinter to look into a way to regain her mortality, and I will join her."

Theron frowned. "She wants to regain her mortality?"

"It seems that a creature of flesh impress to enough that she is willing to disregard her notions about them being frail and disgusting." She then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder who?" Theron had a feeling it was all Faren's work. Wynne chuckled. "At any rate, I offered to bring her before the Tevinter mages. Their lore is considerable, and I have always wanted to travel to Minrathous. I doubt we will meet again, my friend. If not… please accept my best wishes."

* * *

"Humans have a better taste for spirits than I thought. Heh. The ale up here is actually _good_." He took a drink of that ale. "Orzammar ale tastes like dirt in comparison. Probably because they put dirt in it. Go figure."

Faren chuckled. "Enjoying yourself already, I see."

"After what we went through? I think I've earned it. I think _you've_ earned it. So, I hear you been promoted to Commander."

"Where did you hear that?" Faren asked.

"Here and there, but from the sounds like you'll be staying."

"That's the plan."

"I'm thinking I'll stick around, myself. At least four bit. I'm getting used to that big sky at there. And I'm thinking I might just look up Felsi again… see where that goes."

"You're done adventuring?"

"Maybe for a bit. Talk to me in a year or so when I'm bored, maybe I'll think differently. Ah well, enough babbling. That pot-bellied son of a whore Teagan said I'd pass out before drinking an entire barrel of pickle juice. I am to prove him wrong."

He laughed. "Don't ever change."

"Who, me?" He snorted. "It's been good traveling with you, Warden. Don't get lost in the shuffle, now."

* * *

Theron approached Daylen who was looking over the balcony.

"I hear you're leaving," he said.

"As are you," Daylen pointed out.

"Ha, I'm a Dalish we don't like to stick in one place too often." Theron then looked at Daylen with curiosity. "You're gonna look for her aren't you?"

"Yes, but some of my focus will be on studying the Blight. Who knows, I might even be able to find a cure if I look out enough."

"I've been meaning to ask, what did you and Morrigan do to safe me?" Daylen looked at him. "I'm not blind, Morrigan's sudden disappearance right after the battle I can put two and two together. Don't get me wrong I appreciate being alive, but I just hope it was worth cost."

"That's what I intend to find out."

"Then may Andruil help you find your prey."

"Same to you my friend, same to you."

* * *

"I will be relieved when all this pomp and ceremony is done." Zevran winked. "Such events are perfect opportunities for assassins, after all. I can't help but expect the Crows to appear at any moment. Which would be a welcome break, mind you."

"You don't have to stay, you know," said Kallian.

"And leave you to face the unwashed masses alone? Perish the thought." She giggled at the statement. "You know it does occur to me that staying in one place is only going to invite the Crows to find me that much quicker. While fun, that might eventually get… complicated." He then looked at her curiously. "You said earlier that you were planning on remaining here, is that true?"

"That is indeed what I said."

"And would you be in favour of my remaining with you? I've grown fond of you, you see. Sad, but true."

Kallian smiled, she was hoping he would say that. "I'd like you to stay. With me."

"Now that the request I could be hard-pressed to refuse. So I won't. So let the Crows come. It will make for fun times an interesting party talk, yes?" He then took her hand. "Well, then. Since I am sticking around, I suppose we'll have plenty of time to speak later, yes? So go on and get paraded about. It will be fun to watch." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you and make sure no one gets a clear shot. Not without pain the agreed _deal_ of coin, anyhow."

* * *

Elissa was being dragged away by her fiancé, who hadn't given a reason why.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed.

Alistair grinned at her. "I have a surprise for you!"

Elissa raised an eyebrow. "What kind of surprise?"

"The good kind." He opened a door, and revealed…

Her heart skipped a beat. "Fergus."

He swept her up into a hug. "When I heard my little sister was not only a Grey Warden, but also leading Ferelden into battle? I was surprised, to put it mildly. Father… he would have been so proud of you. I know I am. You've done good."

She just stared at him confused. "What happened to you, Fergus?"

"I never made it to the battle at Ostagar. We were scouting in the Wilds where we were attacked by a party of darkspawn. Most of my men were killed. I woke up two weeks later in a Chasind hut, wounded and feverish. By the time I was able to sneak out of the Wilds, you were already marching to Denerim. I tried to get word to Highever." He closed his eyes. "You can imagine what happened, I suppose."

Elissa felt guilty, it was her responsibility to protect their family and she failed. She pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry about Oren and Oriana."

He lowered his head. "Yes, I'm… trying not to think too much about them. Howe was a greedy, treacherous bastard. I just wish I'd been there to help you kill. At least Amaranthine now belongs to the Grey Wardens. There's some justice in that, I think. I need to go back to Highever. See if I can clean up the mess Howe made of it. I will see you soon, I hope?"

"Ser Gilmore also survived. He can help you. I'll see you at the wedding, for certain."

Fergus chuckled. "My little sister… marrying the king. All I can think is what Mother would have said about that. Take care of yourself, you hear? Or I'll find you and nag you like Mother did until you're ready to tear out your hair."

* * *

Alistair approached Sereda and Theron. "So we made it. I'm impressed, aren't you? The answer completely against us to actually getting to the archdemon…"

"Like a few hundred darkspawn were going to stop us," said Sereda

Alistair laughed and then looked at Theron curiously. "I just don't understand how you're still alive. I guess Riordan was wrong?"

"Apparently, Daylen and Morrigan come up with something to save me," said Theron.

Alistair blinked. "I had no idea. I suppose that makes sense. Speaking of Morrigan, do you know where she went? I'm told she vanished right after the battle. No good-byes or anything."

"Apparently she doesn't want to be found," said Theron.

"Very dramatic. Good riddance, I say. I just hope the cost was worth it, no offence."

"Funnily enough that's what I asked," said Theron.

"Anyway, I'll let you get your adoring public. They want to see the Hero of Ferelden and the other wardens that fought at his side, and who am I to keep them waiting?"

* * *

Theron and the other wardens were basking in that she is coming from the crowd that surrounded the streets of Denerim, humans, elves and dwarfs which sharing their lungs off. Neither of them knew what the next days would bring, but right now they were heroes and no matter what tomorrow would bring they would stand firm and take it head on.


End file.
